A World Away
by Spriggan
Summary: Many think it would be fun to join the fellowship and see Middle Earth...Well it is fun, and insanely dangerous! but would you really want to leave everything you know behind? Your life, accomplishments, family, friends, and husband. Join an unwilling woman in Middle Earth for the biggest journey of her life. Rating may change to M later on for violence swearing and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR, You could try to sue me, but since I'm not making money off this…neither will you. LOL! On with the story.

8181818181

She stood smoothly from the slightly damp, dew strewn grass and took her first breath. Around her creatures of the night buzzed and hummed. She blinked and turned in a slow circle. This place…

"Where am I?" she whispered and then started at the sound of her own voice. It wasn't her voice. She'd never sounded so…

'Musical, beautiful, melodic? Her internal voice supplied. She looked down at herself and scowled as frustration filled her.

"What the hell?! Who put me in this dress? And Where am I?" She glared out at the innocently swaying trees and rustling leaves of the night. It was difficult to fight away the sense of peacefulness that settled over her at the beautiful scene. She held up her hands. They glowed in the very low light of the moon. 'Am I dreaming?'

Warily she glanced upward, her thoughts swirling slowly in her head. Once she caught sight of the stars she pulled in an involuntary breath. They were so close... While she'd always appreciated celestial beauty, there was something… spiritual about looking up at _this_ sky, filled as it was with countless stars. The moon appeared so close, she thought if she reached out she could grab ahold and throw it like a boomerang across the night sky. As she dropped her eyes reluctantly to the forest, she noted again that she could see details and vibrant color on each leaf and frond that she would never have been able to notice in this gloom before. In the light breeze something rustled against her legs. She jumped and then looked down at herself, noticing for the first time the snowy fabric of the dress that flowed with just the slightest breath of air, she pinched a flowing sleeve between her fingers and rubbed it together. Silk, she realized with a girlish smile.

"Definitely dreaming." She muttered to herself and let out a deep breath with a smile. I might as well enjoy this. Usually these dreams are nonsensical and irritatingly random. With that last thought, she strode barefoot and silent into the underbrush between the wuthering trees.

181818181

After a few hours of examining her surroundings, and ambling slowly forward while stealing an occasional glimpse at the sky… Well, she never seemed able to just glance. She was entranced by the sight and had to force her gaze elsewhere. Once she started examining the bright points of light she couldn't seem to think of anything else. Slowly, like a creeping fog, a sense of unease crept upon her. This was a highly unusual dream. She didn't feel weary as she should have after so long walking. Instead, she felt a strange lightness as if she could dance, run a race, and then do her old tumbling routine from high school with a couple of extra new moves. Plus, by this time in a dream she generally began attempting to find a bathroom so she could pee. This was because she needed to actually wake up to pee, but her mind would, in traditional Nicole fashion, invent all sorts of obstacles to her making her way to said bathroom. First, there would be no doors on any of the bathroom stalls, then all sorts of people would walk by her stall as soon as she had decided to sit on the toilet and peek in to watch. Finally, when she did get to pee, she would sit on the toilet for 5 minutes straight and not feel relief. With a shock she would wake up and freak out that she had wet the bed, only to find she just _really_ had to go. Then she would make her way to the bathroom for real.

Even without the vivid strangeness of her surroundings, she felt real. She felt like she was actually in this place. The texture of the leaves and grass beneath her feet and the cool clean air spoke to that. Plus she noted for the 5th time or so in irritation, her sleeves kept snagging on underbrush and twigs. She sighed and pulled the darned thing free. "Piece of shit" she muttered moodily" at the cloth, and then sighed. 'I should really stop swearing like that. It's such a bad habit.'

She continued forward. Panicking won't help. 'What else could this be but a dream? Why I was just…'

She frowned and slowed to a stop. 'I was just…at home? Or was I out. She reached for a memory, but was coming up with nothing. She swallowed thickly. I live at, what was my address again, my phone number? My name? Ha! It's Nicole. I knew that.' Happy with her success, she strode forward once more.

After about 20 minutes or so she began to feel a different sort of unease. The forest seemed so inviting at first, but now. It was silent. The way it gets when a predator is nearby. Nicole shivered and looked about her into the dark. She could see clearly there were no creepy red eyes or drooling sharp fangs out there. Still, she felt the hair on the back of her neck rise and began moving faster.

After a moment she stepped suddenly into a clearing. The sound of ragged breathing reached her ears. In alarm she jumped back behind the last tree she'd passed. It wasn't just ragged, she decided. On each exhale there was a grunting and on each inhale a whistling of a partially occluded nostril. "Mouth breather" she muttered to herself.

She could hear a grating sound, a voice, she realized. 'Someone's a smoker' she thought to herself in distaste. Then the meaning of the words filtered through.

"-Went this way," it hissed, "smells like a tasty innocent one."

"Eww" she muttered to herself. "I hope the psycho is joking" After that horrifying sentence she did her best to tune out the hair raising speech. She already felt like this must be some random dream turned nightmare. She would wake up soon and hopefully forget this come morning. Kinda like the one where she'd dreamt she was trying to sell cocaine, or the one where Josh left her for a man, or the one where-

A twig snapping made her forget both the creep on the other side of the clearing and her musings. A look behind her tree revealed a hulking figure that was currently leering and slobbering over its crooked pointy teeth. She could smell its rancid breath even though she was several feet away. Seriously, dying people smelled better than this thing.

Eyes as wide as they could go in her head, she slowly angled her body towards it. Her heart's pace picked up. She could feel it squeezing harder in her chest with each beat. "What do you want?" she choked out between shaky breaths.

Its answer was to pull a long curved knife from its belt with a black clawed hand. It chuckled. Nicole's mouth twisted at the disturbing sound.

At this point she knew viscerally that its intentions were very, very bad. With a lightning fast movement she pivoted sideways, hiked up her skirt, and side kicked it right between the eyes. Fear and adrenaline gave her more strength than she expected and its head snapped backward with a crack. It crumpled to the ground. Not having time to contemplate its twisted unnatural form, she kicked its knife into the underbrush and turned away to focus on the other one. This one was already looking towards her hiding spot. He couldn't have missed the cracking noise, as loud as it had been. Should she hide and wait for it or reveal her hiding spot and entice it to approach her? Her eyes darted around quickly. Where there more of these… these whatever they were? She listened hard for a few heartbeats, but detected nothing. They were loud, so it was unlikely she had overlooked any nearby. After a few moments of indecision the thing slowly moved forward.

Nicole made a face. Is it sniffing? She couldn't remember the last time she'd put on deodorant, but surely it couldn't smell her. She took a calming breath. Her chances were better out in the open. It was more similar to where she was used to training. She stepped out into the clearing and stood waiting for it to notice her. This one proved to be the more talkative of the two. It was smaller than the first, but just as ugly.

"Oh, is the sweet thing hurt?" it rattled. As it advanced, it pulled a knife free in an exaggerated movement meant to frighten her, much like the first had. "If it behaves we won't play too much with our food before we eats it."

If Nicole hadn't been so angry and afraid, she would have rolled her eyes at the monster's moronic statement. She let a very real tremor of fear and anger quake through her 'You sick fuck,' she thought. She took in a shaky breath, 'Breathe Nicole, and think.'

'I've got to play this right' She cleared her throat noisily, "Please… Mr. monster Sir. Don't hurt me. I don't have any weapons." The emotions she fought to control made her voice tremulous. 'Hope he buys it. I'm a terrible actress.'

The thing's face twisted in glee at her words. It chuckled a wheezing breath. "You're a stupid bitch aren't you?" It must have seen something behind her just then, because its eyes widened in a snarl and it leapt forward swinging its knife out in a wide arc.

For once Nicole recalled her years of training with perfect clarity and entered in towards its knife hand. She made light contact with its forearm using the knife edge of her right hand, ducked underneath the swing and came up behind it. Grasping the wrist (its left) with her left hand she used its sudden wild backward thrash to pull it off balance and wrapped the underside of her right arm around its neck. The result was its knife arm stretched out with the elbow at the breaking point against the left side of her torso. Its body was bent backward with its neck in an air tight lock in her armpit. She sucked in a deep breath and leaned her upper body backward.

'Crack' She felt its neck give way with a sickening snap. She dropped it as if burned and heard a grunting whoosh of air leave it when it hit the ground. She stumbled back, her anger fading into horror. She'd never used it like that. She'd never hurt someone. She stared down at the body. 'What now?' she thought. Were the police going to come after her? Would she have to defend herself in front of a court? She backed away shaking her head. She didn't even like stepping on bugs because it made her feel guilty. This didn't even compare. She squeezed her eyes shut, 'now would be a great time to wake up.'

She bumped into a solid warmth and let out a yelp of surprise. Instinctively she clasped one fist inside the other, pivoted sideways, and drove her elbow backwards towards where she would expect its face to be. She met air. The momentum of her missed strike spun her the rest of the way around.

"Easy my lady." said a voice. The sound of it startled her. When compared to the voice of the creature that spoke before, this one sounded like an angel.

She was met with the sight of a man backing off a few paces, holding his hands up in supplication. Behind him four more, equally wholesome appearing males stood. Nicole stared. Mouth agape. Beautiful. She rarely used the word to describe men, because they found offence at the adjective, but really there was no other that was accurate. Besides that they were all lithe, and beardless with long hair. The one closest to her had locks as dark as the night sky. Strands of it glistened silver where the light of the stars shone upon it. Her shocked gaze was caught by two of the richest blue eyes she had ever seen. Their vividness was such that she felt that she'd never seen the color before this moment. Somewhere out in the forest a twig snapped. As if just remembering that she was in a _bad_ situation and she should be at least slightly panicked, she broke their shared stare and her eyes darted among them. They all had identical expressions of wariness and compassion that she herself had used when dealing with confused patients in the hospital.

"I…uh…Hello?"

"Hello" blue eyes echoed back with a small smile. "Are you alright?"

Nicole felt the hammering of her heart slow a bit at his tone. She looked down at herself. Her sleeve was a bit dirty from wrapping her arm around the thing's neck. Unbidden she turned her head to look back at the beast. Its open clouded eyes and the crooked angle of its neck made bile rise in her throat. She stepped away from it quickly. Holding her hand to her mouth in a reflex to stop the rising nausea. She shut her eyes against the sight and swallowed the saliva suddenly pooling under her tongue.

The barest rustling of a leaf alerted her to his movement. Her eyes snapped open as he took the step forward. It was then that she noticed how his group all had their hands casually draped over the hilts of their weapons.

"Stay back!" she slid backwards in alarm, angling her body once more. Their beauty did not necessarily equal good intentions.

He held up his hands in supplication. "We will not harm you" he said in a soothing voice. "Where are the rest of your party?"

At her blank look he continued, "You cannot stay out here alone after what has happened."

With a small tremor in her voice, Nicole waved her hand in the direction of the bodies. "I had to do it. They had knives and they were saying really horrible things."

His eyebrows creased in confusion as he glanced briefly at the dead creature and then back at her. "We understand, my lady, you were merely defending yourself."

"Rather well, I'd say" one of the others spoke with a smirk.

Blue eyes cut a deadpan look over his shoulder. The man in question dropped his smile immediately and turned his attention to the trees. The leader looked back to Nicole with a small smile, He took a tentative step forward holding out his hand for her to take.

"It's alright. Just come with us...and we will-"

"Do I have a choice?" She interrupted, forcing steel into her voice.

The man gave her an exasperated look. "Between staying out here alone and unarmed or accompanying a seasoned group of warriors to Imladris?"

Heat flooded Nicole's cheeks. Damn... He was right.

"I do too have arms," she muttered to cover her embarrassment. "They're attached to my body." To her surprise all of the men present had excellent hearing and burst into laughter. She was torn between embarrassment and awe at the beautiful sound.

"Come now My Lady" Blue eyes held out his hand again, eyes twinkling. "Now is not the time to be out in the wilderness jesting."

She sighed. If her face got any redder it would pop. They were not supposed to be listening.

"Well, when you put it that way… It does sound unreasonable." She tentatively reached out and took his hand. It was warm, strong and slightly callused. She fought the urge to jerk hers back. The intimacy of holding hands with a stranger made her uncomfortable, especially a man as handsome as this one. She followed behind him across the clearing back into the trees.

"I didn't catch your name…" she said a tad breathlessly.

He looked over his shoulder at her with a tiny smirk. "That would be because I didn't tell you."

Annoyed, Nicole stopped dead, forcing him to turn and look at her in order to keep ahold of her hand. She tugged it away as soon as he was facing her.

"My name is Nicole." She said evenly, meeting his eyes with an eyebrow raised in challenge. She crossed her arms and did her best to stare him down. It was difficult though. He had to be at least 6 ft. tall. She was no small woman. At 5'9" she'd considered herself comfortably tall.

"Legolas" he replied, attempting not to smile at her pose.

Nicole scoffed in disbelief, "Legolas, as in prince Legolas, son of King Thranduil"

"Yes" Now he was smirking wider.

It was a true force of will that kept her from rolling her eyes in irritation. What games was this guy playing? Her eyes traveled over his ears…and then kept looking. Eyes growing wide. Her eyes darted around at all his companions who were watching her with matching smiles, and matching ears.

Tentatively she reached out in fascination and brushed her fingers over the tip of his right ear. "I can't believe it." came her breathy whisper. Then she suddenly realized what she was doing and jerked her hand back. "Sorry… I…um, wasn't expecting.." Nicole looked down and fought the urge to cover her face with her hands.

The prince was unnaturally still, watching her with an unreadable look, lips slightly parted.

"Elves" she whispered. "Where am I?" a sensation of dizziness swept over her, making her vision gray at the edges. A hand wrapped around her upper arm. "My lady?" The concern in his voice pulled her eyes to his.

"I'm dreaming" she said to herself. Then something occurred to her "Im-la-dris" she said slowly, drawing out the syllables of the word. She hadn't caught on because his accent made the word sound different than how it'd been pronounced in the movies. "Rivendell…Shit."

"You are awake." His voice washed over her. And she realized he now had a hold of both her arms. His face was not 12 inches from her own. She sucked in a breath and leaned back, nearly tipping over. The prince's brows furrowed. "I think you are a bit disoriented. We should be moving." Before she knew what was happening he'd swept her up into his arms as if she weighed nothing.

"Eeep!...that's not necessary. I can walk." She pushed on his chest and tried to straighten her legs so she could stand. But it was like he didn't even notice her halfhearted struggling. 'Is this really happening? I haven't been carried since I was a child.'

She saw one of his companions slow to walk behind, while the other two were on his right and left. She and the prince were now inside a protective ring of soldiers. Red-faced, she met glances with the one in her line of sight.

"I am Echon" said the elf, smiling kindly down at her. Nicole met his summer blue eyes and awkwardly smiled. "Nice to meet you… I wish it was at a party or something and not out here…in the woods." Laughter filled his eyes, but he simply nodded and looked forward again.

"Relax, You are safe with us." Came a voice from her other side. This elf had hair in a rich shade of chocolate brown. His eyes were gray, more like a cloudy sky than anything else she could think of.

Unable to find any more words she simply nodded.

It seemed like they walked through the trees for upwards of 15 minutes before they came to a narrow and meandering road raised slightly from the surrounding forest. She heard and smelled horses snuffling the grass and and stamping hooves lightly on the ground. Nicole swallowed nervously. She never much cared for the beasts. Besides being really, really, huge with legs that could kick your head in, and mouths that could bite off a finger, she was positive she was allergic to them. Plus they smelled like horse shit...literally.

Legolas slowed and looked down at Nicole. She glanced up shyly. "Can you walk?" he asked.

Her eyebrows raised, "I could walk before, but that didn't stop you."

"Alright then" He gently let her feet down and crossed the path to his horse.

She stepped out onto the road, instinctively looking both ways. 'always a good habit,' she told herself. The others passed by her and headed to their respective mounts. Still feeling uncertain, she trailed forward slowly until she stood beside Legolas and his mount. She sniffed tentatively and found the smell wasn't as unpleasant as she remembered. These animals were a far cry from the depressing beasts she had seen pulling carriages in central park. They were even bigger, their coats were shining with health. The muscles under their glossy coats rippled with natural power. Slowly reaching out, she stroked its flank. She startled back its huge head swung around to look at her. "He, Hello" she stuttered lamely. It blinked large, strangely intelligent liquid brown eyes at her. It was undoubtedly a handsome animal with a midnight black coat except for three white socks on its legs and a white 4 pointed star on its forehead.

Legolas stepped up to her side, took the reins and stroked the horses muzzle comfortably. "His name is Gilon." he smiled over his shoulder at her and she couldn't help but return the expression.

"Hello Gilon." She reached forward to stroke his nose. Once her fingers touched she blinked in surprise. 'So soft!' she mused to herself as she trailed her fingers over it's snout and ears. Her smile grew. "You will be kind to me yes?" To her surprise and delight, the horse bobbed its head up and down in a nodding motion. Her eyes darted back to Legolas who'd seen the whole exchange. He was silent but laughter sparkled in the depths of his eyes.

'Come on Nicole refocus.' "OK...so what now." She looked up at the horse's huge flank. For a moment she considered just going for it and jumping up there, but then an image of her face planting on the other side made her snort in order to suppress a laugh. Better not to completely embarrass myself.

She furtively glanced around only to see everyone else had already mounted and were waiting on her. Plus, they appeared to be riding bareback.

"Uhmm, excuse me, but I don't know how to say this, but..."

"You've never ridden a horse," he finished for her.

Nicole blinked in confusion and nodded.

"You have the look of a chil-," he cleared his throat. "Of one who is not used to being near horses." He smiled pleasantly and moved, she thought, to go around her. She turned so her back was to the horse so she could see where he was going. "Just remember to hold onto his mane when you mount.

"Yes but how- Eeep!" she yelped when his hands circled her waist and lifted her easily up. In her startlement she grasped his leather clad forearms. She could feel a flush rising from where the warmth of his hands seeped through the thin material of her gown. The sensation rose all the way to the tips of her ears. Then just as suddenly as he'd lifted her, she was sitting side saddle on the powerful animal and his invading hands released her. She had such a death grip on his forearms at this point that she had to consciously tell herself to let go.

Still reeling from change in position and the sensation of his hands upon her, she took a steadying breath. Irritation sparked suddenly and she glowered down at him. This was a problem.

"You need to stop doing that." she said firmly.

He fixed her with an innocent look. "Stop what, My Lady?"

"Grabbing me without asking" she replied. Somewhere behind her she heard a snort that was highly suspicious for a smothered laugh.

His midnight eyebrows shot up. "I did not 'grab' you my lady. I assisted you onto the horse."

Nicole sniffed and waved away his comment. "You didn't ask my permission."

"Would you have given it?"

The question caught her off guard. "…Maybe" Nicole hedged.

"I apologize" He flashed a smile at her. "but, sometimes forgiveness is easier than permission."

"A man after my own heart" Nicole retorted, rolling her eyes. Gilon chose this moment to shift beneath her. Nicole let out an undignified yelp and nearly tipped backwards over the horse. A hand around her ankle stopped her momentum.

"Take hold of his mane." He said calmly.

Wordlessly, she twisted her fingers into the dark silky hair at the horse's nape.

In a single movement, Legolas was sitting behind her. He wasn't pressed flush against her side, but out of necessity, his left arm held the reins one handed at her back and her right shoulder was pressed lightly against his chest. He had no armor, just a shirt made of a light fabric in a deep shade of leaf green and an over tunic made of a soft leather in a moss green shade.

She sat stiffly, trying to minimize contact as the horse started forward and simultaneously trying not to fall off. She was sure her face was splotchy red. She wasn't one that could blush prettily. People always thought she was going to pass out when she was embarrassed. She kept her eyes turned forward as they began moving. The closeness of their bodies meant he was impossible to ignore completely, but she could try to keep her mind on their surroundings as much as possible. She watched the trees pass by, every muscle tense. 'Josh can never find out about this dream. I feel guilty my mind even invented these images and sensations.'

Eventually the swaying motion of the animal beneath her, the warmth of her riding partner, and the smell of sea-grape trees calmed her nerves. She finally relaxed, allowing her head to rest against Legolas' chest. 'Might as well enjoy it' she thought as she let out a slow breath and closed her eyes.

181818181

What do you think? I have more written and a basic idea of where this is going. Can't make it too easy for Nicole, now can I? Let me know of grammatical errors please. I read through it several times, but its too easy to miss things.

For thoughts I use single quotes('), for dialogue double quotes(")


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR, You could try to sue me, but since I'm not making money off this…neither will you. LOL! On with the story.

81818181

Nicole walked through a shady path mottled with sunlight towards the rhythmic pounding of waves. The sand beneath her toes was warm. She took a deep breath of fresh air and smiled. The smell of both new growth and decaying leaves of sea-grape trees permeated the air. Idly, she reached up and trailed her fingers along the leaves. As she reached the end of the path the ocean stretched out before her. Its shallows smiled at her in Caribbean blue. She didn't bother shading her eyes as she stared out over the water with longing. Far out, deep royal cerulean waves were flashing in the bright sun, before they blended into the curve of the earth. There was no one here but her,yet she knew she wasn't alone.

"My lady?" quiet words sent a puff of warm air over her ear. She inhaled slowly, smiled, and reached down to pick up a shell from the hot sand. She brushed the multicolored grains off and watched as they fell glittering back to the ground.

"Lady Nicole?" said the voice with a note of alarm.

She frowned and looked around. "Where are you?"

"Open your eyes" Her shoulder was shaken gently.

In a flash the world around her disappeared and was replaced with soft green fabric. She blinked. Why can I still smell salt and sea-grape. She inhaled again. "Josh did you buy a new deodorant?" she mumbled into the fabric. "It's nice."

"My lady?" came his smooth voice again. Nicole jumped slightly and sat forward looking around at the forest in confusion.

"What…where?" She met Legolas' eyes and saw the same exact hue of the waves on the deep sea from her dream.

"Your eyes were closed," he stated in concern. "You must have been terribly exhausted to sleep so."

Nicole's eyebrows creased. "I always sleep that way." And then something occurred to her, she looked quickly at his chest where she'd been sleeping just a second before. 'Thank God! No drool stains. That would be mortifying.'

"That is…unusual."

She shook herself and tried to focus on his words, "What?" She met his eyes again.

"We are near the valley of Imladris. It is a beautiful landscape to behold as the sun rises. Have you seen it before?"

"No" she answered simply. 'I've not seen it ever,' she thought.

The path, which had been becoming more uneven and strewn with boulders, now cut downward with a cliff face rising up on one side. Nicole could see the gray light of dawn shining through gaps in the trees on the other side of the path. At last, the path curved around and the trees became sparse. The path now followed along the wall of a steep valley between low mountains. In awe, Nicole twisted her body as far around as she could so she could see the view. She had always been flexible, but the position, with her legs facing one side of the horse and her upper body facing the opposite should have been uncomfortable. Instead it felt like a nice stretch.

Rivendel was truly well hidden, not only because of the ring of power Elrond used for its safety, but because the architecture blended with the stone face of the mountain. Much of it, she suspected, was carved right into the mountainside. The generous amount of flora helped to make the city seem like it had sprouted there like one of the trees. Numerous small waterfalls glittered in the first rays of the sun creeping over the mountain tops. Through her amazement at the sheer natural beauty and grandeur of the view, she was relieved they must have a source of fresh water within the city for bathing. She may not have been sweaty, but riding horses and slaying disgusting beasts left a person feeling dirty, no matter if it was real or a product of her over-active imagination.

Out of the corner of her eye Nicole saw the he was looking at her again. She turned her head slightly in his direction and offered a tentative smile. 'The look he's giving me is as if he's trying to see the thoughts zipping through my brain.' The sun was on their faces now and the twittering of the birds picked up into a full blown song greeting the morning sun.

"My lady, where are you from?" he asked curiously.

Nicole considered her answer carefully. "From very far away." she paused, trying to think of something else that wouldn't sound completely ridiculous. Nothing came to mind. Nicole was a terrible liar, so she didn't even try. She untwisted her body so she was again facing the cliff and cast her eyes down. She shrugged the shoulder closest to him uncomfortably.

She heard him sigh in disappointment and felt nervousness creep up her spine. 'What if they think I am a spy? I can see this dream going very badly if I say the wrong thing.' She cleared her throat and nervously glanced back at him.

"I'm not, you know, trying to be difficult, but I think I should speak with Elron-, er… Lord Elrond before explaining details about myself." Inwardly, Nicole congratulated herself at her diplomatic answer. 'Hopefully I'll wake up and won't have to explain anything to anyone. That is if this is a dream.' She turned her head after a few moments of silence. "You're not angry right?" Seeing his raised eyebrows, she continued. "I mean, I am grateful to you for your help. I just..."

"Do not want to say anything unwise." he finished for her.

"Yes," she smiled brightly, relief washing over her. "You are very intuitive."

He snorted lightly. "Hardly, you are like an open book."

Her eyebrows pushed together. "What do you mean?" 'Oh my god! He can't read my mind right? I thought only Galadriel could do that.'

"I mean," he said with laughter in his voice. "You show your every emotion on your face." He lifted his right hand from where it rested on his thigh and poked at crinkled skin between her eyebrows. Startled, she slapped the offending hand away and leaned back quickly.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to… You surprised me." a bright blush was climbing up her neck. She quickly turned away from his perceptive gaze, trusting her hair to hide her neck and face from view. 'Thank God Josh prefers my hair long,' she thought through her embarrassment.

"And with your body language." he finished, obviously still amused. The other four Ellon burst out into laughter.

After a few tortured moments of mortification. Nicole was grateful when they lapsed back into silence.

When they finally reached the gates it was mid-morning. She was really uncomfortable after their last conversation, because since then she had scooted further up the horse's neck in order to minimize contact with Legolas, who either did not notice her discomfort, or pretended not to.

As the gates opened before their party someone announced, "Ho, Prince Legolas Thrandullian and his party from the Greenwood."

Three guards approached, formally saluting Legolas, who returned the gesture with a nod.

Nicole sat upright in relief when Legolas and the others dismounted. She looked down at her feet and wiggled her bare toes to ensure they still had feeling. Legolas moved a little ways away and spoke together with one of the guards in a hushed voice. 'Probably about me,' she thought irritably. Unwilling for any of the exceedingly handsome males to touch her again, she decided that she would get down from the gigantic animal herself.

"Be a nice horse Gilon and hold still," she whispered as she nervously stroked his neck. She carefully measured the distance to the cobblestone ground with her eyes. Hesitantly, she edged her bottom over so she could slide down his side. Then she dropped down to her feet lightly. She sighed in relief at the solid feeling of stone under her toes. That could have been a whole lot more embarrassing. She turned and stroked Gilon's side affectionately. "Thanks for not kicking or bucking or biting." she whispered. His ears swiveled toward her and he nickered softly. She walked around his side to pet his velvety nose, all the while keeping the two ellon in the corner of her vision. She looked into Gilon's huge dark eyes. "You will protect me hmm?" "If these two try anything funny." He snuffled her open palm. "If I had some sugar cubes I'd give them to you." She smiled at the animal, feeling quite sure they were friends now.

Realizing that the talking had quieted, Nicole tilted her head to glance at the ellon through the screen of her hair. She found them both silently staring in her direction. "That's freakin creepy." she muttered. Nicole took Gilon's reins in one hand and walked with him towards the two.

"You called." she said cheekily as she stopped next to them.

"Lady Nicole" said the dark haired ellon nodding his head at her.

She looked between the two, noting their differences in coloration. "Yes," she said evenly. She'd always imagined that elves would all look like they were related, almost like a non-creepy version of children of the corn. But their bone structure and colorations were very different. The newcomer had dark brown hair and gray eyes. He was also an inch or so shorter than Legolas.

"Welcome to Imladris. My name is Elladan. I hear I am to lead you to Lord Elrond."

"Thank you." she met his eyes determinedly. He let out a small surprised breath when she did so and shared a look with Legolas. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "What was that?" she said, looking between them again.

"My Lady?" said Elladan, quickly covering his earlier reaction with a pleasant smile.

"That look you two shared just now. What was the meaning of it?"

Legolas looked abashed. Forgive us milady, but we were discussing your unusual appearance."

"Unusual," she repeated with skepticism and rolled her eyes. "Ok what is unusual about being tall and having a tan."

"Well...Surely you must know that compared to those here, you have an… exotic appearance." Elladan motioned around him at the other elves nearby.

Nicole frowned and looked at her hands. "O…K… I have a more golden skin tone, but"

"—Do you perhaps have the second born in your line somewhere."

She stared blankly at them. "I'm sorry I don't think I understand your question."

"Is one of your ancestors… human?" Asked Legolas tentatively.

Nicole laughed suddenly, "Oh, sure I'm part human. Just the top half though. I know you can't see through this skirt, but my legs are covered in fur and I have a prehensile tail."

She thought she'd made a good joke and was chuckling to herself, when she saw the two males lean back and very seriously appraise her feet and lower half with interest. Her laughter died instantly and she got a funny hallow feeling in her stomach.

"Hey…eyes up here" She pointed to her eyes with two fingers. "Let's be serious."

Their gazes snapped up. "We are" said Elladan, frowning and shaking his head. He looked at Legolas, "Perhaps one of the Avari?"

Legolas shrugged. "I asked her and she said she couldn't speak of it and needed to meet with your father first…"

"Intriguing" Elladan fixed her with an intense gaze which made Nicole extremely uncomfortable.

She scuffed her feet on the ground and muttered to herself. "Exotic. Hmmf. You guys need to get out more. Since when is brown hair and eyes exotic."

"Your eyes are..." Legolas paused, "Have you not seen your own reflection?"

"What are my eyes bloodshot or something? Is there something on my face or between my teeth?" Feeling frustrated, she held out a hand to the prince impatiently. "Give me your knife."

Uncertainly, Legolas drew a blade that was slung over his shoulder and held it out handle first. "It is sharp," he cautioned.

"No shit." she muttered angrily as she grasped the handle. Elladan let out a bark of laughter. "Your dialect is a bit exotic as well, Lady Nicole."

She ignored them in favor of examining her face. On the reflective surface of the Prince's blade her face seemed vaguely how she remembered it, though her features seemed somehow more refined. Her eyes were bright and seemed an impossible blend of colors. Her iris were a golden brown near the pupil, which blended into bright green, and then into a deep blue on the outermost ring. Her hair was probably a shade lighter than she remembered. Now she was a true dirty blond. She absently held out the handle of the knife to Legolas. With a distracted, "Thanks." She pulled a lock of hair forward from the nape of her neck to where she knew it would be darkest. She examined it and shook her head in disbelief.

"Is something wrong milady?" Elladan queried as he shot a worried glance at the prince."

Nicole ignored them, she was now staring at her arms as if for the first time. She'd had a scar on the knuckle of her left thumb from a cat scratch and a freckle on the inner left elbow. "Gone." she muttered. A strange feeling was rising in her chest. Distractedly, she pulled the shoulder of her gown down just far enough to see the beginning of a tan line from the top of her swim suit. 'Nothing. Just smooth unblemished golden skin.' She'd been staring for a solid ten seconds when she heard a soft voice. "Lady... are you well?"

"Sure!" she said in a too high pitched voice, quickly pulling her sleeve back up. "I'm just, you know..." she trailed off, seeing the pink stains on their cheeks. "Oh sorry! I didn't mean to...I know all of you are still virgi...er, unmarried and all that." She coughed. "That came out wrong." she said weakly. "I just... I forgot…how different I look."

They looked at each other again faces a brighter pink. Legolas spoke first, "Perhaps you are tired?" he nudged Elladan with his shoulder. Elladan cleared his throat. "Yes uh, I will take you to your room. Meeting Lord Elrond can wait until you are...feeling more rested."

"Yes, I admit I do feel tired." she said, the weariness evident in her voice. She flexed her fingers again and turned them palm up and down a few times, disbelief still on her face. She looked up as a larger hand took hold of her fingers gently. Legolas leaned forward in a bow over her hand. For a moment she thought he was going to kiss it.. He was so close she could feel the warmth from his breath on her skin.

"Until later, lady Nicole." his voice was a low hum. "Uh Yeah" she mumbled as she found herself staring at the space he'd just vacated.

"That Legolas, such a charmer." Elladan's voice snapped her into focus.

She blinked, snapping out of whatever trance she'd been in. Her face immediately flushed so red she could feel the heat rolling off her cheeks. She flapped her hand. "Psht, He's just used to women swooning over him because he's, he's... you know a prince. Beside her Elladan's eyebrows raised in amusement. Quickly she added, "Plus, I'm not…used to uh, courtly manners either."

"I noticed." Elladan smirked. He turned away slightly and offered her his elbow. "Please walk with me my lady." She let out a quiet breath. "Thank you." and took the proffered arm.

They walked through a maze of corridors, past gardens with large ancient trees, flowering hedges, climbing ivy and sweet smelling herbs. He stopped at a door that looked to be made of one solid piece of oak. It had intricate carvings of tree branches and leaves covering its surface.

"Here is your room." Elladan announced with an unnecessary flourish and bow. Nicole giggled, "Thank you Lord Elladan. I'm curious when will I be meeting your twin?" At his surprised look she said, "Oh come on, you and your brother are as infamous as your father is renowned for his healing."

He gave her a chagrined smile before taking her hands in both of his with an earnest look. "Lady Nicole, please do not hesitate to ask me for anything. Also, the household all know you are a guest and will help you with any needs you may have."

"Thank you." she said with a true smile.

"You will be meeting with my father after the noon meal. That gives you several hours to relax and get acquainted with the city. "He let go of her hand and stepped around her to push open the door. She stepped uncertainly past him inside and was immediately impressed with the soft richly embroidered bedsheets, the high window facing the garden, and the high arching ceiling. Throughout the room organic engravings flowed from furniture into the paintings on the walls.

"The bath chamber is through that door." he pointed the right side of the room. She stepped uncertainly further inside and turned to face him. "Thank you again, my Lord. I appreciate your kindness." For a moment she thought about executing a curtsy but decided she'd probably embarrass herself.

"It is my pleasure Lady." He bowed his head slightly, and she nodded back closing the door slowly until it latched.

She dropped her forehead on the warm wood of the door with a 'clunk' and let out a long breath. Unwittingly, now that she was alone, she let the events of the day wash over her. Never, never have I had a dream this complete, this vivid, this orderly. Her mind sped past some events and lingered on others. The feeling of the orc's neck cracking, because she now knew that was the only thing those beasts could have been. The almost kiss on her hand. Nicole let out a broken sob. "When will I see my husband again? This place is beginning to feel too real." Tears filled her eyes and she let herself sink to the ground. More wretched sounds tore from her throat. Through her misery she heard almost silent footsteps trail away from her door. A giggle/hiccup escaped. 'of course, nothing can be a secret here.' she thought bitterly. My every weak moment is on display. I couldn't even drown myself without being heard. 'Not that I would do that, but, if I wanted to…'

In an emotional tangle, she let her thoughts wander. She wasn't sure when she drifted off to sleep, but her dreams were familiar and pleasant. For a while she slept, until she was woken when a gasp startled her. Immediately she regretted falling asleep sitting upright on the floor. Her neck had been bent at an uncomfortable angle. She rubbed it as she wiped her bleary eyes so she could see the newcomer more clearly.

"My Lady!" a beautiful and slight elf maiden, dropped gracefully to her knees next to her and looked into Nicole's red rimmed eyes. She softened her tone. "Why do you sleep on the floor, And with closed eyes? I thought you died of poison or had taken your own life."

"I was too tired to make it to the bed." Nicole said dryly, and then winced, both at the maiden's raised eyebrows and the roughness of her own voice. "Sorry" she cleared her throat. "That came out wrong. I promise I will sleep in the bed next time."

To her surprise, the blond elleth began laughing. Nicole couldn't help but smile at the bell like sound. When her mirth died down, she smiled at Nicole with sky blue eyes. She took her hands and stood. Nicole stood with her and found she was a full head taller than the blond.

"I am Faerveren." she said. "Elladan sent me to see if you might need anything. He was worried for your health, but I see it was not necessary. Come over here. Let's wash your face and get you cleaned up."

She let the cheerful elleth lead her to a vanity where she brushed out Nicole's hair, all the while telling her about Rivendel. "The kitchens are nearby. I thought it a stroke of genius for Lord Elrond to have his guest rooms near there. That way they can follow their noses and feel welcome." She continued speaking and Nicole more listened to the sound of her voice than her actual words.

"There." Faerveren announced. "All the tangles are out. Look here and tell me which of these gowns pleases you."

Faerveren practically floated over to a dark stained oak closet and flung open its doors. Gowns hung there in a bright array of colors. Nicole looked at the ornate things doubtfully.

"They are not to your liking?" Faerveren questioned.

"No," Nicole hedged, "They are very...fancy. Isn't there something less..." At a loss for words Nicole reached forward and rolled the fabric of a lavender gown between her fingers. Just as she thought. Stiff silk, all of them. She hated being over-dressed. Then everyone was looking at you. She liked blending in.

"I see," Faerveren lifted a dainty hand to her chin in thought. The two stood staring at the open closet of dresses for a moment. Suddenly, Faerveren clapped her hands, causing Nicole to jump. "I have it!" She turned to Nicole. "I have just the dress." She gestured to the basin. "Please get washed up and I will go bring it for you." Faerveren left through the door Elladan had said was the wash room. 'Must be another entrance through there.' Nicole mused as she approached the basin of sweet smelling water. She paused in front of the vanity and stared at her reflection in the half-length mirror. She turned her head to the left and then to the right.

"I still look like me...sort of" Cautiously she brushed her hair back over one ear. "Of course" She muttered. There it was, a delicately pointed ear. All the changes pointed to it. She really should have known. She clenched her jaw and then began pulling her arms and shoulders free of the gown. She twisted the back of it around to the front so she could examine the ties that kept the waist fitted. Once she'd loosened them, she let the gown pool at her feet. She examined her body closely in the mirror. Again, it looked mostly familiar. It was as if every imperfection had been wiped away. Before her breasts had been slightly different shaped. She'd had some faint stretch marks over her hips from her last growth spurt when she'd reached puberty. Her tan lines were indeed gone, and now her body was an expanse of smooth pale gold skin.

"Jesus" she muttered and shook her head. She reached for a wash cloth, and dropped it in the porcelain basin of water. She wrung it out and washed her face and other areas she deemed 'stinky parts' quickly. She'd just grabbed a towel when Faerveren knocked and announced herself before entering.

Triumphantly the elleth held up a bundle of pale green fabric that she shook out into a light summery sort of dress. It had a fitted waist and 3/4 length shear loose sleeves. The stitching on the hem was done in silver thread, but there was very minimal embroidery on the square bodice. The fabric was equally as fine as those in the closet, but less formal somehow. Nicole smiled. "It's beautiful. Will you help me? I'm not familiar with the ties."

A spark of interest entered Faerveren's eyes. "Dresses are different where you come from?"

Caught off guard, Nicole discarded the towel on the bed before answering. "Er...yes. In fact many of the fashions there cover considerably less."

"Oooh!" Faerveren's eyes practically glowed. "Fascinating! ...and the ellon?" She loosened the ties of the gown all the way with deft fingers and gestured Nicole closer. "Hold out your arms." Nicole laughed and did as she was asked. Faerveren's eagerness was obvious. She tugged the material of the gown over Nicole's head.

"Yes, the males wear less as well. Perhaps I will make a few drawings for you later."

Faerveren giggled and used Nicole's shoulder to spin her so she was facing away. She made quick work of the complicated laces.

"All done" She chirped. When the taller elleth turned to look in the mirror Faerveren was holding out a pair of matching slippers. Nicole took them slowly.

"Thank you so much Faerveren. I'd probably still be crying on the floor in yesterday's clothing if you hadn't come." Nicole gently set the shoes on the ground and stepped into them. "They fit perfectly." she commented.

"I have a good eye." said Faerveren matter-of-factly as she smiled. "What are friends for? Come on now, you must be hungry." She clasped Nicole's hand and gently tugged her toward the entrance where Nicole had lost her composure earlier. When they stepped out into the hallway, she blinked at the bright light of the courtyard. Her eyes wandered to what appeared to be a small waterfall that trailed right over the edge of the roof overhead into a small deep pool lined with stones. Tolkien's book did not do this place justice, thought Nicole as her eyes trailed over the scene. On the second level there was another garden where the waterfall originated. Elves were crossing over the stream using a low bridge.

"Come on, time for exploring later when we have eaten." Faerveren tugged them down the hall that surrounded the rectangular courtyard until they were away from the bright noonday sun. They ducked into a room on the left of the hallway. The room turned out to be a large dining area. At the far end there was a long table covered in a variety of fruit, cheeses, vegetables, and bread, some of which Nicole recognized and others not. The room had a fair number of elves but she didn't see any men or dwarves. She wondered briefly what year it was in relation to when the fellowship formed. She made a mental note to find out later.

She followed Faerveren and mirrored her actions filling her plate with food. One day when she was feeling adventurous, she would try the unfamiliar foods, but as it was, she stuck to grapes, an apple, some Swiss (looking) cheese, and a wedge of bread.

They took their seats on a carved wooden bench near a window. It afforded a view of the underside of the waterfall from earlier. Long tables lined the hall. She traced the designs on the table top idly with her forefinger as she chewed on an apple. It looked like wood inlaid with a thin layer of some sort of white stone. Again the designs were organic of flowers and leaves which flowed across the surface of the polished table top. She and Faerveren lapsed into a comfortable quiet, as both were busy eating. When Nicole had just finished her apple Faerveren nudged her none too gently. Nicole looked over at her new friend with mild irritation and almost laughed at the expression on her face. The petite elleth's eyes glowed as she gestured to the other side of the table. "We have company." Nicole looked up and met Legolas' bright azure eyes. She sat up straighter and fixed him with a wary expression as he crossed the room towards them.

"Good afternoon Lady Nicole." he said in his smooth voice.

"Good afternoon." she echoed breaking their eye contact and feigning interest in what was left of her fruit.

Faerveren poked her in the side. She jumped away from the offending finger with a small yelp.

"Good afternoon, Prince Legolas." Faerveren said emphasizing his title and raising her eyebrows at Nicole who rolled hers.

"Legolas, this is my friend Faerveren." Nicole gestured to the excited elleth at her side, not quite holding back a smile.

"It is nice to meet you. Will you not join us?" Faerveren said with a tone that had Nicole narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"Thank you ladies, but I have already eaten and I have business elsewhere."

Nicole tried to not sigh in relief. The last thing she needed was his distracting presence while she ate. She knew with her luck that she'd chew with her mouth open or choke on a grape.

"Oh that's too bad." Nicole began with false sincerity, before Faerveren piped up beside her.

"We are in need of refreshment." she stated impertinently.

Legolas raised an ebony eyebrow. "Shall I fetch the ladies a drink?" He looked between them, his eyes trailing over Nicole's features.

"Make it two." Nicole said dryly, turning her head away to avoid his gaze. A flush was beginning to creep up her chest. 'Really, what is Faerveren trying to do? He'll think I'm _interested._ '

"As you wish, came his neutral reply." Immediately Nicole thought of Wesley from The Princess Bride, which made her blush spread faster. Once she heard his steps move away she let out an exasperated breath and glared at Faerveren out of the corner of her eye. Said elleth was shamelessly ogling the prince quite openly. She suspected Legolas was used to this type of behavior, but Faerveren was laying it on thick. Nicole suspected she was doing it just to annoy her and not out of any genuine interest.

When he reached the other end of the room Faerveren grabbed Nicole by the arm and whispered furiously at her.

"What are you doing? It is obvious that he favors you. At least try to be charming and pleasant back to him."

Nicole sighed. "Look Faerveren... I don't-"

"Hush, he's coming back." she interrupted, adopting a wide smile as Legolas approached them again with two polished ceramic goblets held in the long fingers of one hand. He set them in between the two elleth with a straight face.

"Thank you" Faerveren said coyly. Nicole glared and fought the impulse to smack her upside the head.

When she looked back to Legolas she saw the mirth in his eyes. One side of his lips curved upward.

"Thank you." She glanced irritably at Faerveren. "We are both grateful." She took a breath to say something else, but released it when he chuckled.

"My pleasure, I will see you later?" Almost as an afterthought, he flicked his eyes quickly to Faerveren before settling his gaze back on Nicole.

"Ah...yes, of course." Nicole replied hesitantly.

He bowed slightly at the waist and left as swiftly as he'd come. Nicole couldn't help but follow his exit. Her rebellious mind automatically compared the smoothness of his gait with that of a panther's. She always had been attracted to the warrior type. Strong and silent. That's why she loved Josh so much. Nicole shook her head. 'What the hell is wrong with me?'

Faerveren grabbed her hand and brought Nicole's attention back to the excitable elleth. "You never told me you knew the prince of the green wood." Her tone was accusatory.

Nicole's eyebrows shot up. 'Ohhh, she is way too excited about this. Let's have some fun!' Nicole let an irreverent grin suffuse her face. "Oh, well then, I will have to tell you all the 'sordid' details."

She almost fell out of her seat laughing at the expression on Faerveren's face, but reined it in. Payback time. Nicole made a show of looking to see if anyone was looking before leaning in close, with a coy smile.

"Well?" Faerveren whispered, her eyes wide in anticipation.

"He and I" she paused for dramatic effect, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, "You must understand..."

Faerveren's grip on her hand was really strong, Nicole decided.

She let a sultry smile curl her lips as she placed the index finger of her hand to Faerveren's lips. "It's a secret." she deadpanned. Then she turned back to her plate to butter a slice of bread.

Faerveren's mouth dropped open. She stared.

"Close your mouth," Nicole said calmly, "a bug will fly in there." She took a drink from her goblet and smacked her lips. "This is good!" she said happily turning to the gaping elleth.

"What?" said Nicole innocently. She was enjoying the stunned silence.

"Augh!" Faerveren finally burst out angrily as she fixed the gloating elleth with a death glare.

Nicole looked around nervously. Not everyone was looking, but most of them were, and she sure as shit knew they were all listening after that outburst. Maybe her little joke wasn't such a good idea.

"You little minx!" Faerveren hissed out in a highly audible whisper. "I thought you were going to say that you two were secret lovers, or engaged or s-" her tirade was cut off when Nicole slapped a hand over her mouth, but it was too late. Everyone was looking now. Nicole's cheeks burned.

"Ah...She's confused" Nicole announced to the room. "She got into the wine a bit early today." Nicole couldn't help the nervous giggle that escaped her lips, "hehehe."

"..." You could have heard a pin drop. Nicole jumped up from her seat, pulling Faerveren behind her.

"H- Hey, wait! I'm not finished eating yet."

Nicole ignored the blonde's protestations and dragged her from the room. She continued down the hall heading away from the courtyard until she saw a recess in the stone wall behind a statue. She pulled the sputtering maiden in behind her.

"Nicole! What in Elbereth's name!?"

"Quiet" Nicole hissed. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Me! What is wrong with you? She shot back.

"Oh...my...God!" Nicole gripped the roots of her hair. "You just announced to the entire world that Legolas and I are..." She stopped, closing her eyes and inhaling slowly through her nose in an attempt to calm herself. "Get a grip Nicole," she said lowly to herself, "Thou shalt not kill."

Faerveren swallowed nervously. "Then you two are not?"

"NO!" Nicole shouted.

"Alright! Alright! I am sorry," she said placing her hands on Nicole's shoulders. "Then what was that back there?"

"I was joking" Nicole said, "And now I am sorry I did."

Faerveren chortled, "Well, so was I" Then she narrowed her eyes, "so then...the prince was in on the joke."

"Well...no." Nicole said, confusion evident.

Faerveren's grin was back. "Oh...I see."

"What do you see?" Nicole narrowed her eyes.

"Why, the attraction, of course." When Nicole paled visibly and began to sway. Faerveren shook her shoulders gently. "Nicole, what is wrong?"

"Everything" she replied, "everything is wrong. I shouldn't be here." It was one thing for her to acknowledge attraction, but apparently she was broadcasting it to everyone.

Faerveren's face softened. "Oh, I am sorry. Here I am supposed to be cheering you and giving you a tour and I have upset you instead. Come. Let us be done with this conversation and visit my workplace."

Nicole swallowed her rising emotions and gave her new friend a weak smile. "Alright, lead on."

818181818

There's more where that came from. I still have to edit and rewrite some parts. I fear sometimes I make my characters too obvious and don't allow the reader to work their own imagination into their actions. Oh well! I can only do my best.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone, I hope you enjoy my work of fanfiction. It will be fun to see where this story takes Nicole. That being said, constructive criticism is always appreciated. But please be specific when giving said criticism. Also, please reference or paraphrase which passage you are criticizing.

I don't own Lord of the Rings. If you sue me, I won't be able to pay you.

818181

"Come." the shorter elleth said. She walked with Nicole, arm in arm quietly down another maze of hallways with a dizzying number of turns. Finally they walked up a flight of stairs into a light filled room. Nicole saw that the light came from many cleverly placed mirrors which reflected the sunlight from a few small windows and spread it throughout the room. Bolts of every color and texture of fabric lined the walls on huge shelves of wooden spools. In the center of the room there were about a half dozen elves sewing, cutting, and embroidering. There were male and female modeled busts with varying stages of dress pinned to them. Nicole walked, opened mouthed, to one ornate design in progress and lightly trailed her fingers across the surface.

"It is a gown for the Lady Arwen. Do you not think it is beautiful?" came a voice from beside her.

Nicole turned her head to see an elleth with medium brown hair in a low loose bun and very dark gray eyes. She wore a matching gray dress that despite its being very simple, seemed to enhance her natural beauty and the sharp intelligence in her eyes.

"Yes it is." agreed Nicole appreciatively. She smiled and held out a hand. "It's nice to meet you. My name is Nicole."

The elleth looked at her hand uncertainly, before slowly reaching out and placing her own within it. Nicole gave her hand a gentle shake and smiled, releasing it.

She smiled back, "My name is Limel. I am pleased to meet the mysterious lady who arrived with the prince and his company."

Nicole pursed her lips and fought the urge to roll her eyes, 'why is everyone mentioning Legolas like he's the first visitor in years. Isn't this place supposed to be a safe haven or something?' "So Lady Arwen will wear this." She turned to the dress. Limel didn't comment on the topic change.

"Yes, the Lady will be returning from Lothlorien in a matter of weeks. This is her special request." Limel looked at her from the corner of her eye and gave a sly smile. "Apparently someone told her he liked her in blue."

Nicole's eyes widened, "Oh, of course. Aragor-, er... Estel?"

"You've heard of the romance then?" Limel's eyebrows shot up.

"Yes well, I've always loved a good romance story. It seems that lately the gossip is less about happy matters." Nicole threw this out, hoping to test the waters about current world events.

"That is true." Limel said solemnly.

It was a vague response but Nicole gathered from her tone that the war of the ring was right around the corner. That and Arwen's beau was obviously courting her already. She took a breath. 'Thank God for chivalry and chauvinism,' she thought. 'Both will protect me from becoming a mary-sue, warrior princess. I'm a nurse not a warrior. I hate violence and suffering. especially when I can't do anything to help stop it.' Without warning, The leering faces of her attackers flashed in her mind. She felt the cracking of bones beneath her arm. With a shudder she shook her head.

Nicole ended up poking around the room for a few hours, observing each elf at his/her job. She was glad of their patience, because she must have asked a thousand questions, from where fabric was purchased, to what was considered appropriate for male and female attire. She'd been a decent amateur seamstress back home. Because of her unusual body shape, she often had to buy clothes a size large and then take in the waist, otherwise she ended up with sleeves that were too short, and shoulders too narrow. She'd even made her own wedding dress. It wasn't a huge frilly complicated thing, but everyone had been suitably impressed that she was capable of it at all.

She was half surprised that it was considered appropriate in times of war for women to wear long tunics with loose leggings beneath, since it would be impractical to wear something that could trip them while running and defending themselves. The outfit in question was actually pretty tame. The tunic top, was fitted similar to a dress, with a higher neckline and a slightly looser fit to accommodate movement. The length considered appropriate was longer than that of a man's and reached nearly to the knees. The pants were loose and looked easy to move in. She imagined that it would be extremely comfortable. Its functionality reminded her a bit of a Chinese martial arts uniform, only more intricate and beautiful. She seriously considered asking for one to be made for her, so she could maybe practice her art on her own when no one was around to see, but chickened out at the last second. She didn't want any more attention than she already had from the general populace. Apparently showing up in a nightgown on a foreign prince's horse was juicy news around here, since everyone she met seemed to mention it within five minutes of meeting her. As she walked the room she couldn't help letting her gaze slip back to the outfit more often than any of the others. She kept stopping in front of it and looking at the seams trying to imagine how it would look on her. Finally Faerveren dragged her away. She said she didn't want to spend her entire day off in her place of work.

They ended up walking the outer perimeter of the city, part of which was underground. They meandered down the side of the mountain following corridors and stairways. The rest of their journey was bordered with thick forest. Limel assured her that there were a large number of elves on the walls of the city and in the surrounding trees, but Nicole could only see a few. Here and there she would see a slight movement of a branch, or hear a strange bird call, but she wasn't sure if it was just animals or the guard communicating.

Faerveren made sure to show Nicole the bathing areas, since drawing baths all the time was not practical. She saw the formal dinner hall, the breakfast room from earlier that day, and the famous Hall of Fire, where Faerveren promised later would be filled with singing and music. Next was the council room, the arena, and finally the archery range. Nicole knew Legolas was likely to be here, especially if his skill with a bow was the result of constant practice. She was happy to be suitably awed at a distance, but Faerveren got a look in her eyes and dragged Nicole closer. Nicole could see at least a dozen elves shooting at targets of various distances. She could not help but be amazed at the speed and accuracy with which they drew and fired in a single motion. It seemed the worst of the elves there sometimes would sometimes hit one of the outer rings instead of the center. Nicole knew precisely nill about bows and arrows, though she always thought it would be fun to learn.

Those targets looked really far away. Even with her improved vision, she found herself squinting. When she heard Faerveren's excited squeal and the increased tugging on her hand, she knew something was up. Then she saw him, there at the end of the field, shooting at the furthest target. She dug her heels in instantly to no avail.

"Faerveren please! Why do you insist on throwing me at him."

The mischievous elleth sent a bemused look over her shoulder. "It's not throwing if he welcomes the intrusion." They were much closer now, maybe twenty paces.

Nicole saw he was in a right handed stance facing away from them. His hair fell just between his shoulder blades in a shining midnight curtain. He wore the bracer from earlier, but had obviously changed his shirt for one that was much more suited for formal occasions. It was a light flowing fabric closely tailored and matching his eyes in color. He hadn't seen them yet, so Nicole pulled back again on her captive arm. She would try a new tactic, so when Faerveren turned and opened her mouth to argue once more Nicole jumped in first.

"Can I just say one thing." Nicole said rapidly, her mind working overtime looking for a way to avoid this awkward situation. In front of them Legolas drew an arrow. He tilted his ear toward them as he did so and released the projectile for a bulls-eye.

Faerveren crossed her arms and gave Nicole an expectant look from under her eyebrows.

Nicole took a steadying breath. How could she word this to get some results?

"I..."she swallowed. Looking briefly at the prince. She wasn't sure if he could hear their conversation or not. She lowered her voice anyway. Suddenly an idea struck her and she coughed to cover a laugh. She placed a fist to her mouth to stifle her laughter.

Thankfully her unexpected movement was mistaken by her friend for a different emotion. "Nicole! What's wrong? Have I upset you again? I'm sorry. Please tell me." Faerveren gushed

'We'll find out if he can hear soon enough,' she thought wickedly, fighting not to smirk. She met Faerveren's eyes and fixed her best vulnerable expression on her face. "I just need you to understand I…" She took a breath and took Faerveren's hand looking into her eyes. "I am attracted to elleth."

At this quiet proclamation, several things happened. First Faerveren stared at her vacantly. Then her jaw dropped and a dull 'thunk' was heard behind them. Nicole leaned around her friend, who was now opening and closing her mouth like a guppy to see an arrow embedded in the ground about a dozen yards in front of the prince. He stood facing the arrow with a similar expression on his face to Faerveren's

'I knew he was listening. She thought with satisfaction.' Then, unable to hold it any more, she burst out laughing. Which continued until she was red in the face and bent over hugging herself, In her mirth she was unable to draw breath, so the laughing became silent shaking.

"Are you almost finished?" came Faerveren's irritated lilt.

Nicole gasped, "No!" She straightened up to look Faerveren in the face, and then continued to laugh for a few more minutes. Finally it died down a bit and she was able to look at her annoyed friend in the face with only a few chuckles escaping.

She rested a hand on her friends shoulder, "Sorry…I don't know what came over me, but in all seriousness I'm not looking for a relationship."

"Clearly not." Faerveren responded with her arms again folded.

"Okay" Nicole clapped her hands once, "Apology accepted, we'll just go back to the hall, for dinner." Nicole made an attempt to turn about. She was about to turn when Faerveren's iron grip descended upon her shoulder.

"Wait a minute! I never apologized, aaaand It isn't healthy to close yourself off. Come now, you can still be friends with him. Besides he's heard us by now. It would be rude to leave without saying hello."

"Right" said Nicole with an edge in her voice. This elleth reminded her of her best friend Ruth from back home. She loved the woman like a sister, but she was like a dog with a bone. While compassionate, she never gave up on a pursuit, no matter how wrong or irritating it was for everyone around her. "To new friends then." There was a heavy amount of sarcasm in her voice that she was unable to hide.

At this point the prince released a final arrow and turned to them with a calm smile. 'As if he hasn't been listening in on our conversation,' thought Nicole with exasperation. She glanced at the ground where the errant arrow was embedded with a smirk.

"Ladies." he said pleasantly. Nicole noted with smug satisfaction that his cheeks were still tinged pink. 'That'll teach you to eavesdrop'

The two drew up next to him. Faerveren with a polite smile and Nicole with eyebrows raised and a smirk on her lips.

Faerveren performed a graceful curtsy. Nicole attempted to mimic her. Not wanting to meet his eyes at the risk of laughing in a most unladylike way… again. She focused them instead on his bow, which he held in his left hand.

"Sorry to bother you while you were practicing." Nicole said in a steady voice that only shook slightly with laughter.

Faerveren rolled her eyes and held her smile. She turned to the Legolas. "We came to see if your skill with a bow matches your reputation."

"You are no bother." he said with slightly less of the polish Nicole had heard from him previously. He glanced briefly at Nicole, who took the opportunity to sling her arm around Faerveren's smaller frame and lean her head down on her shoulder. This caused an amusing double take to occur. Which made Nicole's smirk turn into a grin."...Well," he looked to Faerveren. "How do I measure?"

"Hmm" The blond made a show of pondering this question as she tried to nudge Nicole's head off her shoulder casually with a one sided shrug. Nicole's mother once told her she could be as clingy as an octopus when she wanted. Time for some payback.

After a couple of seconds of the ridiculous struggle continued. Faerveren huffed, "Honestly Nicole, no one believes you, so you can stop now!"

"Why Faerveren dearest, whatever can you mean?" said Nicole in her sappiest tone as she batted her eyelashes at her friend.

"I am sorry as well." Came the prince's voice suddenly. "Point taken. Please release your friend, though you must understand some things are difficult not to overhear."

Legolas blush was still in evidence and he was studying an arrow quite closely and not looking at them.

"Good" said Nicole standing up straight and letting a relieved red faced elleth free. "I must admit that even from where I have come from I have heard of your skill at archery."

"Have you?" Legolas smiled boyishly his eyes flashing up to meet hers.

"Well, I would have to see another shot..."

Faster than either of them could blink. He drew and fired in a left handed stance this time. This arrow actually split down the center of a previous shot.

"..." the two onlookers blinked in surprise for a moment. Nicole grinned. "Wow! Awesome!"

Faerveren looked pleased. "You measure very well prince." She cast a sidelong look at Nicole who was too excited to notice.

"So, like, if I was falling." Nicole began waving her arms. "From a cliff or something and you were at the bottom and saw me. Could you shoot an arrow through my sleeve so I wouldn't die a horrible death?"

Legolas raised an eyebrow at the strange question. "I would certainly try. Though my success would depend a great deal on the integrity of your sleeve's fabric."

Nicole nodded seriously, "Oh, well, would you, like, shoot me through the hand or something, if the fabric wouldn't hold."

"..." Legolas mouth dropped open. Faerveren gave her a frightened look and rubbed the back her hand as if she could imagine the pain.

Nicole continued, "Because I would be totally alright with that if it was to save my life. I'd forgive you for the scar." She stopped and looked between them as if only just noticing their expressions.

"Uhh, sorry. Sometimes my imagination runs away with me." Nicole dropped her eyes to her feet.

"...That's quite alright." Legolas smiled awkwardly.

Nicole cleared her throat, looking to Faerveren for help. The elleth imperceptibly shook her head at Nicole, who floundered momentarily before setting her gaze upon the prince's bow once again. It really was beautiful.

"I am curious. I have never held a bow. May I..."

Obviously amused, the prince held out the weapon to Nicole, who took it gingerly with two hands.

"So light" she marveled. As she shifted it to one hand and lightly plucked the drawstring. It vibrated very slightly at the touch. The thickness of the wood, she noted, seemed a larger diameter than most of the other bows she had seen others holding. Intricate leaf patterns swirled on the surface in raised silver and gold. As she traced her fingers over them. They felt as much a part of the bow as the rest of the body. The center grip was made from some sort of hide, but Nicole couldn't place it. It was contoured for his hand. She held the bow upright and sniffed at the body. "It smells nice" she said to herself and held it out for him to take back. He was grinning at her.

Faerveren laughed. "It smells nice! You are so...different." she finished still giggling.

"Thank you Lady Nicole. It is good to know." said Legolas still grinning.

Faerveren jumped in, "Well it was truly an honor to see your skill Prince Legolas, but Nicole here has a meeting to make, if you will excuse us."

"Certainly." He first took Faerveren's hand and bowed over it. Then repeated the gesture with Nicole's. "Lady Nicole, I will see you later?"

"Sure" she chirped, feeling better about all the chivalrous formality now that she saw Faerveren receiving similar treatment.

Faerveren took Nicole's elbow lightly to lead her away. Nicole waved jauntily over her shoulder at him and turned forward again so she wouldn't trip and embarrass herself in a field filled with graceful warriors. Legolas watched their departure for a moment before turning back to his task, smiling and shaking his head slightly.

On the way back into the maze of hallways, a new way, Nicole decided, she saw a huge garden with what looked like cherry blossoms in full bloom. A sweet scent of many growing things drifted by them. Nicole could see a stone statue fountain of an elf maiden with long flowing hair clear down to the ground. Her gown appeared to be made of leaves and flowers woven together. Water flowed from around her shoulders in such a way as to appear that she had elbow length crystalline sleeves. The whole statue was so detailed that Nicole half expected her to turn her head to smile at them.

She was reminded of the few years when she lived in New York City. She'd been walking around on Halloween night and passed by what looked like a realistic metallic statue of a man. When he had started dancing she'd been so startled she started laughing. She smiled at the memory. Those were enjoyable years. She had the opportunity to be a live in student at a famous martial arts school. It had been one of the most physically challenging and rewarding experiences her life. That was where she met Josh. She hadn't noticed him right away, but when she trained with him, she became enamored. He was strong, amazingly talented, and didn't even break a sweat. After three hours of training he actually smelled good, better than she had, that was certain.

Nicole was distracted from her thoughts when they slowed to a stop beside a plain door. Well, plain as doors in this city ever were. It had similar non-descript designs of an organic nature on its surface.

Faerveren smiled. "This is Lord Elrond's study."

Nicole looked both ways down the hall, confusion on her face. She couldn't remember all the turns they'd taken to get here.

Faerveren noticed her look. "Don't worry, you will have a guide when your meeting is done.

Feeling slightly embarrassed, Nicole smiled back at the shorter elleth. "Thank you."

"You are welcome." To Nicole's surprise, the elleth pulled her in for a tight hug. "Do not worry. Though Lord Elrond can be intimidating, he is a healer and is kind and patient.

Nicole blinked, "Uhm, thanks for the heads up. I am glad he's patient. He will need it when dealing with me."

Faerveren laughed, "I am not sure what you mean by 'heads up' but honestly I have enjoyed spending the afternoon with you. Your strange mannerisms and open expressions are refreshing." She released Nicole.

"Thank you." said Nicole feeling slightly abashed by her honest display of affection. "I appreciate your...exuberance."

"And I yours," said Faerveren cheekily. "I'll see you later." With that she turned gracefully and continued down the hall.

Nicole watched her departure for a moment before turning to the door. She hadn't felt nervous until she raised her hand to knock. She rapped a few times than pulled in a deep breath, willing her heart to slow.

The door opened and she saw a familiar face. She smiled in relief. "Hi, Ell..." She narrowed her eyes observing his clothing. The elf smirked at her and waited. Crossing his arms and leaning on the heavy door.

"You are...Elrohir?" she said hesitantly

The ellon let out a laugh. "Nicole! How dare you! I am the handsome twin."

She raised an eyebrow. "Well now, I've never met him so I'll be the judge of that when the time comes."

"Oh, you must be feeling better if you are being difficult. Good! My father tends to be...Well, let's just say he is able to get information that he wants."

Nicole's eyes widened, "Do you mean like, hot slivers of metal under my fingernails or guilting me into sharing the information. Because if it is the latter I'm going to run down the hall screaming bloody murder."

"Bloody murder?" Elladan repeated. "That is an interesting turn of phrase. Rest easy that there will be no bloodshed." He stepped back and held the door open. "Will you come in?"

Nicole smiled and stepped over the threshold into what appeared to be a sitting area. On the walls hung tapestries that told stories of what looked like historical events in such detail that Nicole was left in no doubt of the weaver's actually experiencing them personally. Several cushioned chairs and a settee sat facing a fireplace which had a small merry fire crackling away. Along the far wall there was a bookshelf packed full with tomes of differing size and thickness.

"Wow" said Nicole, "What a cozy room." She walked to the bookshelf to look at the titles, but found that while the beautiful flowing script was familiar, she couldn't understand it.

"You enjoy reading?" said Elladan.

Nicole ran her finger down the spine of a book and plucked it from the shelf. She glanced over her shoulder at him with a smile. "Yes I read a lot, but we have a different alphabet where I am from. I can't seem to make this out." She opened the tome and flipped through the pages. It appeared to be a book on flora, specifically herbs. There were drawings of leaves and plants along with a description in what must be Elvish.

Elladan closed the door and then moved to stand where he could look over her shoulder. When she turned the page his voice drifted past her ear. "That herb is used a lot as a base for potions to assist in pain control." Nicole looked up in surprise. "Really" she stared at the drawing once more. "Such a lifelike drawing. I would definitely recognize this if I saw it again."

Elladan reached around her and took the book gently from her hands, replacing it back on the shelf. "My father wrote and illustrated it." he said.

"Oh" said Nicole with an interested look. "Of course he did. He has nice handwriting." she said turning to face him. Elladan laughed again. "Well you can tell him yourself. I think you might be the first"

Nicole leaned around him to look when she saw movement at the far corner of the room. A door she hadn't noticed at first opened and an elf that looked much like Elladan stepped silently through. He seemed older somehow. Not because of any lines of age on his face, but rather because he seemed weary, like he found few occasions to laugh. Elladan turned at the sound of the door opening.

"Adar, we were just talking about you." he crossed the room smiling and embraced the other elf. Then held him at arms length by the shoulders. "You have been locked up in there too much lately Ada. You should come to the hall of fire tonight."

Nicole watched the exchange with a tinge of jealousy. Her father had died when she was 20 years old. She missed him a lot. She'd loved helping him fix up things around the house. She'd still had her mom and her brothers... until now.

"Ah" replied Lord Elrond with a softened expression. "After I speak with our guest." The two looked at Nicole who stood nervously shifting from foot to foot with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Excuse me Lady Nicole," said Elladan crossing the short distance again and holding out a hand. "This is my father the lord of this city."

Nicole took his hand, allowing him to lead her closer.

"It's nice to meet you Lord Elrond." She bobbed into a deep curtsy the way she'd seen on all those regency films she loved to watch. She felt the nervousness again and hoped she wouldn't embarrass herself.

"Well, I have places to be Adar." Elladan lifted Nicole's hand which he still had in his grasp, bowed low before her and kissed it gallantly with a flourish. "Until later lady." he said then he was out the door, leaving Nicole giggling, her nervousness forgotten for a moment. She stopped abruptly when she turned and saw Lord Elrond watching her expressionlessly. Her eyes immediately dropped to her feet.

"Do not be afraid child," he said with a voice like water over smooth stones. "Come" Nicole looked up to see he had turned and was heading back through the door he'd come from earlier.

As Nicole stepped through she saw a functional study with a wide wooden desk that had a chair behind it and several, more comfortable ones on the opposite side of the desk. There was a small fireplace in this room, but it was dark. The light in the room came from a window facing west that had afternoon sun streaming in brightly. Books lined all the walls. There were maps and letters spread across the desk. Elrond moved behind the desk and sat in the chair, motioning for Nicole to sit across from him. She sat with straight posture and her hands clasped in her lap so she wouldn't fidget. Her eyes strayed to the only painting on the single stretch of open wall in the whole room. It was exactly the sort of portrait she appreciated. A beautiful elleth with long blond hair stood laughing and shading her eyes from the bright sun. People were always the most beautiful when their smiles were unguarded. At least that's what Nicole believed.

"Lady Nicole" Elrond's even tone snapped her attention back to the ancient elf.

"Yes?" was her quiet response.

"You wished to see me..." he trailed off, obviously waiting for her to explain.

"Ah...yes..." Nicole steeled herself. " I need your help to get home." She forced herself to look up.

Elrond's eyebrows pushed together. "And where is it that you are from?"

"I... I'm from Earth." said Nicole, struggling to describe her world. "It may be here, either in the future or far in the past. It may also be a separate world entirely. She shook her head and looked at her hands. "Honestly, I keep waiting."

"Waiting?" Elrond repeated evenly.

"To...to wake up." The blond elleth said looking up. Desperation seeped into her voice. "Please, you have to help me. You are supposed to be one of the wisest beings here-" Elrond held up a hand and Nicole stopped speaking immediately. Tears had begun to gather in the corners of her eyes.

"Please do not upset yourself child." he took a breath, "Now, tell me how it is that you know of me and my sons if you are from another world."

Nicole swallowed, pushing her emotions to the side. "It's all been written." she said softly. "The history of your world. Names, dates, events... especially through the war of the ring." At the alarmed look spreading across Elrond's face, Nicole spoke faster, hoping to get out all of what she wanted to say. "I read the books through once. I don't have the dates memorized or anything. I always thought they were just works of fiction, but I know about the ring.

"That's quite enough!" He didn't shout exactly, but Nicole startled at the tone anyway, her heart racing. "You will not speak of that to anyone." He stood, bracing his palms on his desk.

She swallowed her fear the best she could she opened her mouth. "So...can you send me back?"

"No."

Instantly the tears she'd pushed aside were back in her eyes, "but, what about Gandalf? Will he be able to do it?"

Elrond fixed her with an unreadable look. "Perhaps. The ways of wizards are still mysterious to me even after many years in their company."

She couldn't help the excitement in her voice. "Is he here, or coming soon so I can speak with him?"

Elrond narrowed his eyes at her before answering carefully. "He is meeting with the head of his order."

"You mean Saruman." said Nicole slowly. At Elrond's nod she let out a breath. "He just went?"

"Maybe a fortnight ago" said Elrond.

Nicole tried in vain to remember the time line. All she knew was that Gandalf was delayed by several months because he was locked in Saruman's tower. She made a decision that she hoped would be helpful and looked up.

"Forgive me for asking, but you do realize Saruman has betrayed all of you right?"

Elrond's eyes widened. "What!"

"It's alright, just send Estel to guide them here." Nicole said matter-of-fact. "Gandalf will...catch up eventually."

"Elrond heaved a sigh and sat back into his chair. He fixed her with a strange look. "There are elves where you come from?"

"No" said Nicole, confused at the topic change.

"Yet you are an elf." he said evenly, raising his eyebrows.

"Er...yes" said Nicole, "But I wasn't always. I was human before..."

"And how old were you."

Nicole's eyebrows creased in confusion. That was certainly an unexpected question. "I don't see what that has to do with anything." she said.

"Do not try my patience child, just answer the question." the elf master said with a touch of exasperation.

"30." said Nicole simply. 'What in the hell kind of conversation is this? The last thing I expected when meeting an ancient elf lord is for him to ask so seriously about my age. Is he trying to decide if I'm was old enough to get on a ride at the fair?'

"You," he looked down at his hands, "were married?"

Stranger and stranger, Nicole decided. "Yes," she said. She couldn't help the tinge of pride entering her voice. Time to get back to the point. "And I love my husband very much. I would like to get back to him so we can start a family together."

A look of relief passed over Elrond's face and he looked back up at her, "Ah, you have no children."

Nicole gave him a frustrated and confused look. "No. We were waiting until I finished my education. I was becoming a, a type of healer," she said, "called a nurse practitioner."

He sat back in his seat. "And how was it that a fledgling healer was able to kill 2 orcs with only her hands.

Nicole felt like she was being interviewed now. She heaved an exasperated sigh before answering. "In my world it is more practical to know how to defend oneself with only your hands, preferably in a non-lethal way. The government there...where I lived...gives even the most evil people a chance to prove that they are innocent of a crime. I needed protection when out by myself. I had several different teachers, my husband being one of them." she paused, gathering her thoughts. "Before today, I knew that my art could be used to kill or maim, but I was taught to stop before breaking bones and...and killing." She looked up, eyes wide. "I've never even been in a fight. This new body. It's a lot stronger... I feel so... different." A long moment of silence passed with Elrond watching her closely.

"Your fea is that of an elf." said Elrond as if talking about the color of the sky. "I think perhaps you were meant to come here."

Nicole snorted, "Really! Are you serious?"

Elrond narrowed his eyes. "You come seeking me and now you scoff at my words simply because you do not like what I tell you."

Nicole jumped to her feet in anger. "What you tell me makes no sense! What use am I here? My knowledge is dangerous!" She clenched her fists as frustrated tears streaked down her cheeks. "I want to go home. I want to see my husband and his family. I want to talk to my mother and brothers and friends. They will be looking for me." She stopped finally, sniffing and wiping her face and her nose with the back of her hand. "I just want to be home."

Elrond sighed and walked around the desk. He produced a handkerchief from somewhere and handed it to the crying elleth. "so young" he said in resignation. Then he crossed back around to his chair and sat. "Sit" he ordered.

Nicole sniffed miserably and did as she was told.

"You will tell those who ask that you are from the far south-east, beyond Gondor and that you were separated from your family. You attempted to come here to seek help in sailing west to join them.

"I didn't know there were settlements of elves south of Gondor" said Nicole, her voice rough from swallowed tears.

"To my knowledge there are not, but your unusual dialect of Sindarin and your appearance will lend my story credibility. "

"I'm speaking elvish?" Nicole said, bewilderment on her face.

"Yes" said Elrond slowly.

"But...how. I've only ever been able to speak English and a good bit of Spanish too… but..." Her head was swimming. "I think I need to lay down." she muttered to herself.

"Perhaps it is best." agreed Elrond. He stood and moved to the door, opening it. "Remember, do not speak of current events or of things you should not know."

"Right." said Nicole nodding. She wandered from the study out through the sitting room and into the hall. The fact that she had no idea where she was going, and that Faerveren had said she would have a guide slipped past her notice. She was hopelessly distracted. She let her mind go blank and simply admired the architecture as she walked through the halls. She smiled as she came across the courtyard with the beautiful statue and the cherry blossoms. She wandered out into it and paused when she saw a large willow tree. She walked up to its branches which hung in a curtain around the thick trunk and brushed them aside. A bench encircled the tree at its base looking extremely inviting to her weary gaze. She meandered over to it and sat facing the fountain. She observed that while she could see the beautiful statue well from where she sat, one would have to be between the tree and the fountain to see her spot beneath the tree. She yawned and stretched. This would be a great place to lie down. No one would disturb her here. With that last thought, she sprawled across the bench in what she considered a suitably lady like position and closed her eyes.

8181818

I love Elrond. He's just tops. So cool and interesting a character.


	4. Chapter 4

Warning! This chapter starts out a bit racy, but don't fear. Nothing explicit. I get shy when I write that stuff. It doesn't ever seem right.

I don't own any of Tolkien's work. And As much as I wish this story was historical fiction, sadly its only fanfiction and I don't make any money off it. I don't own any songs by Christina Perry, or Delerium

Enjoy

Chapter 4

She could feel them, warm fingertips trailing along her forehead, then her jaw, her neck. Nicole shivered and felt her face heat. The touch trailed to the top of her chest. It stopped just above her neckline, one finger teasingly dipping half an inch beneath her bodice. Nicole drew in a shaky breath feeling heat pool at her center. They didn't stop, now drifting out over her bare arms, down to her waist. "Wha!?" she gasped when they circled her waist. Still unable to see her admirer, she could only feel as the strong grip massaged slightly before releasing her. The touch moved to trace her now panting lips. "Nicole my love" whispered the voice.

"Please," she gasped out.

"Please what" said the voice in amusement. One hand cupped behind her neck and the other traced the outline of her ear. As it reached the tip her mind swam. A warm breath caressed against it. Then the voice spoke so close to her ear she could feel his lips moving. The words were indistinguishable. The voice was familiar but was made unrecognizable by her inability to focus through the riot of pleasurable sensations.

"Nicole!" said the voice, but it sounded far away.

"Lady Nicole? There you are."

Nicole sat up abruptly, clutching a hand to her chest. Looking wildly about, she saw Faerveren part the screen of willow branches and stalk towards her.

Blinking in confusion Nicole touched her heated lips and then lightly pressed her hand over her right ear. She almost jumped at the sensitivity. She felt like she was burning all over.

"Nicole, have you been here this whole time?" Faerveren stopped at her side and knelt so she was eye level with the flushed elleth. A look of concern crossed her features. "Are you well? You look red." She pressed the back of her hand to Nicole's forehead.

"Was I...the only one in the garden?" asked Nicole looking around in a daze.

Faerveren allowed her hand to drop. "Yes...I think perhaps you were dreaming."

Nicole looked at her uncertainly. "Dreaming?"

She huffed indignantly. "You missed dinner you know. And so did I, because I was looking for you. When I returned to the study it was empty, so I went to the dinner hall. Neither Elrond nor Elladan had seen you for hours. I was about to ask Legolas and Elladan to search with me if I couldn't find you."

"I missed dinner" Nicole said still half asleep.

Faerveren waved a hand, "Yes, well we can eat at the hall of Fire. There are always refreshments there." She stood taking Nicole's hands and pulled her up. "Let us go now. I am in the mood for some good music. Perhaps you can sing for us one of your songs from home.

Nicole shook her head to clear it and then laughed, "There's a slim chance of that happening. I hate singing in public." She stood.

Faerveren tucked her hand into her elbow. "But why?"

"My voice isn't that great." Nicole responded as they started walking.

"I find that hard to believe." said Faerveren. "Come on now, sing me a few lines and I will be honest with you." she smiled sweetly.

"I'd really rather not..." hedged Nicole.

"Oh, come on, It does not have to be an entire ballad." Faerveren teased. "You can't be that bad."

"OK...let me think." said Nicole. After a moment she picked a guilty favorite of hers. They wouldn't know what it was about here anyway. She cleared her throat.

" _Heart beats fast, Colors and prom-mis-es_

 _how to be brave. How can I love when I'm afraid_

 _to fall, Watching you stand a-lone_

 _All of my doubt, suddenly goes a-way somehow_

 _one step clo-ser."_

She stopped her song there and waited nervously. She found the shorter elf looking forward with a soft smile on her face. After a few beats of silence Nicole couldn't hold back and burst out with an impatient, "Well?"

Faerveren laughed, "Nicole that was beautiful. I don't know why you think your voice is not good. All elves sing." They turned a corner. "Even proud warriors will sing to their children." She grinned looking at Nicole from the corner of her eye. "I would very much like to hear the rest."

"Of course… I have heard that about elves" Nicole muttered. The image Faerveren painted of an ellon singing to a baby made a smile quirk at the corner of her mouth. She absolutely loved babies. They certainly made the male gender all the more alluring when they held the fragile creatures. Her husband always said, 'babies and puppies are chick magnets' and he spoke from personal experience.

At Faerveren's curious look. She realized her mistake. "I mean, yes my family doesn't sing too often… I heard that about other …uh… tribe, er groups of elves."

"That's unfortunate" said Faerveren sadly. "Come finish the song for me." She smiled.

Nicole mirrored her expression and took a breath to begin singing the rest of Christina Perri's A Thousand Years.

"What was it about?" asked Faerveren at the finish of the song.

"You...couldn't understand it?" questioned Nicole, bewildered.

"No." Faerveren eyed her strangely. "What language did you use?"

"It was English" said Nicole, blinking. Now that she thought about it... they had felt different, the words of the song, as they fell from her lips.

Faerveren was silent the rest of the way there.

Nicole knew when they were close. She could hear the sounds of stringed instruments, flutes, drums and musical voices drifting towards them through the halls.

When they made another turn, the sound increased and Nicole could see the huge 3 story high doors of the hall opened wide with the light of many fireplaces flickering out into the dim evening of the hallway. Here and there a few others trailed in, but it seemed most of those that were coming were already inside. It was a sizable crowd and Nicole hoped that Faerveren would stay beside her. She was sure she could manage, but she still preferred a familiar face nearby.

As they walked through the doors Nicole was pleased that there were six huge open balcony windows, three on either side of the hall. She could not see many stars through the windows because the bright light of the fires drowned them out, but there was a bright half moon rising through the balcony on her left. At the far end of the hall musicians strummed their instruments with fingers that had hundreds, perhaps thousands of years of experience. There were 8 fireplaces interspersed along the walls. The light from the flames caused interesting shadows to dance this way and that as graceful figures moved about talking, laughing, and singing. There was no podium for the performers. Elves could hear singers perfectly well if they sang where they stood.

As Nicole and Faerveren headed to the right side of the room where rows of goblets stood on a low table, an elleth in the crowd began singing a slow haunting tune. Nicole didn't listen to the words. It sounded sad. She took a plate from Faerveren and piled it with fruit. She and Faerveren stood talking quietly and listening to the melody until their plates were empty. Nicole smiled as the musicians started up a jaunty tune. She tapped her foot along with the drums. She really wanted to dance. Her brother had been a ballroom instructor through college and he'd given her free lessons. She'd loved it. She even learned to lead so she didn't have to sit out dances when there weren't enough men.

"Is there dancing?" she asked to Faerveren, while still watching the musicians play. She couldn't mask the excitement in her voice.

"Do you enjoy dancing?" came a smooth tenor to her right.

Nicole's head whipped around, caught completely off-guard. "Ah...no, I mean, yes. I thought you were Faerveren." she finished, feeling stupid. He was wearing the same tunic from the archery range. 'Blue is definitely his color,' she decided.

Legolas raised ebony eyebrows, "You wished to dance with another elleth?" he asked with a touch of humor in his voice. "I thought that your statement to Faerveren earlier was a joke."

"Maybe" challenged Nicole, not liking his teasing. "I danced with other females all the time back home." she cast him an uncertain glance. "But I'm not sure of the customs here. Is it acceptable for two elleth to dance together?"

The eyebrows remained elevated. "I didn't realize you were one to be concerned with customs."

Nicole narrowed her eyes. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Legolas shook his head with a smile, "I have never seen it done, but that does not mean it would be frowned upon." His eyes twinkled. "I would have to see a demonstration to be sure..."

"A demonstration of what?" Faerveren pulled up between them.

"Not a chance!" said Nicole laughing. "I'd, like, have to be totally smashed to do that and then I'd probably step on poor Faerveren's feet."

"What are you two talking about?" asked Faerveren as she handed Legolas and Nicole each a drink.

"Thanks" said Nicole.

"Nicole wants to dance." stated Legolas to Faerveren. He turned to Nicole, "What does smashed mean?" he said innocently.

"Uhm, really, really drunk" replied Nicole nervously.

"That is what I supposed." he fell silent and took a sip of his drink, looking over the crowd.

Nicole brought her drink to her lips, eying the two suspiciously. She took a small sip, rolling the sweet liquid around her mouth. It definitely had a significant amount of alcohol in it. It was pleasant enough. She didn't think it would get her that drunk...unless they added something extra. But then again, she had always been a lightweight. A pleasant tingle rippled from her mouth to her stomach as she swallowed. The warmth spread outward to her fingertips. She felt relaxed and happy.

"What is this stuff?" she asked Faerveren.

"Dorwinian wine of course." chirped Faerveren. "So will you be singing for us tonight?"

Nicole snorted, "Only if both you and Legolas will too." No way was she going to be the only one embarrassed.

"Alright we will do it." said Faerveren.

Legolas, who had been tipping his cup to his lips as she said this, took too large a drink and sputtered a bit "Excuse me?" he finally managed after a few smothered coughs. "I did not prepare…"

Nicole pursed her lips to keep from laughing at the look on his face. "Do you normally practice singing in your spare time? What an interesting princely duty. I would love to hear a few practice sessions."

Legolas opened his mouth to respond when Faerveren nudged him with her free hand, "You want to hear Lady Nicole sing don't you? Her language is very unique and she has a beautiful voice. I have heard it myself."

Nicole rolled her eyes.

Legolas looked slowly from Faerveren to Nicole. Nicole raised her eyebrows and met his eyes in challenge.

"I will sing," he said, still watching Nicole. 'Oh my god what is with this guy! He wasn't supposed to say yes' She turned away and finished her glass in one gulp.

"I'll go first!" said Faerveren. She skipped forward so she was in front of them and spun gracefully to face them.

She began to sing a jaunty tune. Nicole doubted it was any form of Elvish because she had no clue what the words meant.

"My Lady" Legolas held another drink out to her. "I believe you have finished yours."

"Thanks" she smiled. She really liked this drink. It was going down easy. She took a few long drinks from her cup, swaying from side to side in tune with Faerveren's song. In a sudden moment of inspiration she turned to Legolas "Hold this for me?" she said as she pushed her drink into his hand. He took it with a small confused smile.

Nicole stepped forward to Faerveren and held out her hand. Faerveren grinned, still singing, and took it. Nicole spun her under her arm, then Faerveren spun Nicole under hers. They danced together until the song ended. Both were grinning from ear to ear.

Clapping broke out around the room and surprisingly a few whistles.

"Does this mean you are now smashed?" questioned Legolas with a small smile.

Nicole laughed. The word smashed sounded really odd coming from him.

"Your turn" she said eagerly.

"You didn't say please" Legolas teased.

Nicole rolled her eyes and tipped into an overly dramatic bow. _"Please._ Your Royal Highness"

"Please, what?" he said in mock seriousness.

The smile dropped from her face. She studied his expression closely, a strange feeling rising up in her at the familiar words. Her unease made her voice soft. "Please...will you sing?"

"I will" he said, looking away and ending the moment. He handed her his glass and stepped forward as Faerveren had done. He turned to face their little group.

Nicole swirled the liquid around in the glass. She couldn't put her finger on it...

 _In search of her I cross vale and high places_

 _through forests among seas of faces_

 _She is ever moving through_

 _I seek but cannot catch_

 _the wind in the grass_

 _flowing past_

 _and never ceasing."_

His voice was clear and beautiful. She was entranced as he sang. She wasn't quite sure if it was a song about love or something more profound. As soon as she finished her drink. Faerveren handed her another. Nicole eyed the liquid in her cup between sips. She was among friends. It wouldn't hurt to get a little silly...right?

When the song finished there was more clapping. Nicole finished her drink in one gulp, feeling a little more brave. She held out Legolas' drink for him to reclaim.

"That was beautiful" she said honestly.

"Thank you" The light brush of his fingers on hers as she handed back his cup reminded her, like turning the lights on in a dim room…her dream. She brought her hand to her ear. The sensations were so real she could almost feel it now...She glanced briefly at Legolas. He was watching her with his customary pleasant, yet unreadable expression. She took a deep breath. Couldn't she control herself? 'Apparently not, considering the song I'm going to sing. It's a good thing they can't understand the words.' She walked slowly forward. She knew the whole room was listening. 'Here it goes' she said to herself. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

 _"Something fearless in your eyes_

 _something careless about your smile_

 _something fragile when you hold your breath._

 _And when you move, you move right through me, through me_

 _Fingertips are gently on my skin,_

 _I'm underwater_

 _I feel the flight begin._

 _Fingertips are gently on my skin_

 _you're taking over, and over again._

 _Shed your armor, spin your web_

 _hypnotize me, with the longest stare_

 _make your promise_

 _baby its a threat_

 _over again...under my skin"_

She noticed at some point the musicians had begun accompanying her. She loved this song for many reasons. Firstly, because the lyrics were abstract and sexy, and second, because desire was tangible in the tone of the singer's voice. She knew she got the inflection right because all the chatter in the room stopped. That would teach them to make her sing. When she finished everyone was silent for a few beats.

A stunned applause broke out then, it was as if the elves were trying to decide if it was appropriate to clap for something that was...well they weren't sure what it was.

"That was very passionate," commented Legolas softly, his face turned toward a window.

Nicole smirked "Thank you, you liked it then."

"Yes, I am sure you now have more than one admirer." he responded briefly meeting her eyes. They were shadowed from the firelight and their color was the darkest she'd seen yet. Nicole couldn't read his expression.

Faerveren handed her a cup. "I didn't know you could sing like that?" she said. "What was it about?"

"Are you sure you want to know?" Nicole said coyly, tilting her head towards her friend with a slow smile.

"Yes." Faerveren drew in closer and took her arm as if to secure privacy. Nicole almost snorted. 'Pretenses, pretenses.'

She didn't bother to lower her voice. "I believe it is about swimming in the ocean." said Nicole smiling at the doubt on Legolas' face and disappointment on Faerveren's, "but the lyrics are rather abstract," She continued. "it could be about making love in the ocean. I'm honestly not quite sure."

"Nicole!" Faerveren sounded scandalized, but she was smiling widely.

When Nicole looked to see her other friend's reaction, but he was gone. She scanned the crowd and quickly located him stalking out to one of the terraces with that catlike grace he always seemed to have.

"You will have to translate the lyrics for me," Faerveren said in a true whisper, ignoring the prince's departure.

"Certainly." said Nicole in a distracted tone. She hoped she hadn't offended him. She really didn't care that much about a few overly proper elves looking down at her, but she didn't want to alienate the only people she was friendly with in the city. She only wanted to tease him, just like she did all her friends back home.

"I think you may be the most exciting source of gossip in the city in over two hundred years." said a familiar voice beside her.

Nicole turned to Elladan, "There you are." she said playfully. "You abandoned me earlier to the mercy of your father. I don't think I will forgive you for that." She heard Faerveren giggle beside her.

He laughed. "Was it that bad? Well I have had my fair share of it growing up." He turned and motioned to someone across the room, then he turned back to them. "Allow me to introduce my brother to you, Lady Nicole."

Nicole perked up in interest.

An elf who looked exactly like Elladan walked up to the small group. Except for his clothing that is. Elladan wore a pale grey and silver tunic, while Elrohir was wearing earthy green and gold. The expression on his face was much like Elrond's. He had a placid smile in place when he stopped before them.

"Lady Nicole it is a pleasure to meet you." He took her hand and bowed formally over it. He turned to Faerveren to repeat the gesture, "Nice to see you looking so well tonight lady Faerveren."

Taken aback at how proper he was she dipped into a curtsy at the same time as Faerveren. She resisted the urge to say 'Right back atcha' and smiled sweetly.

"It is nice to meet you as well Lord Elrohir."

"I enjoyed your singing." He said seriously.

Faerveren and Elladan shared a look.

"Oh, I'm glad to hear it." Nicole smirked. "I know quite a few more that are a lot more provocative." she said trying to suppress a smile.

"Ah...I would be happy to..." he began, but seemed unable to finish the sentence. To her delight a blush spread across his face. Elladan, Faerveren and Nicole all burst into laughter.

Once she was able to control her mirth, she said still laughing, "It's alright Elrohir. You don't have to be polite. My song probably made a lot of people uncomfortable tonight."

"But you were only trying to make one of them uncomfortable, right?" whispered Faerveren directly in her ear, gesturing to the terrace nearby. Nicole couldn't help the irritated look that crossed her face. 'Definitely channeling Ruth,' she thought.

"So do either of you practice healing like your father?" Nicole smiled at the twins affectionately.

They glanced at each other briefly. Elladan spoke first. "We both did for a time, but Elrohir is the one with a talent for it."

Elrohir spoke then, "We both have talent, but Elladan does not have patience for sitting still and studying."

Elladan shrugged dismissively.

"I see..." said Nicole." Would it be too much trouble if..." she looked at Elrohir who gave her a curious look in return.

"Could you teach me about healing? Much of my knowledge is useless here."

Elrohir's eyebrows shot up, "That is a large request."

"She has experience" interrupted his brother, "but I think her inability to read our language will hinder her learning." They looked at each other for a long moment and Nicole had the feeling that they'd just had an entire conversation without speaking. Elladan answered. "You will start tomorrow morning."

Unable to contain her excitement, Nicole jumped and clasped her hands together. "Really? Oh this is awesome! I wonder if any of our medicines are similar. But then you...we are elves. Most of my experience is with humans, especially the elderly."

"Humans?" all three of her companions said.

"Yes. That's how I earned a living, by caring for the sick, and as you know elves are not often sick."

"You were forced to earn a living where you lived?" questioned Elrohir.

"I wasn't forced" said Nicole. Her mind worked furiously trying to think of an explanation for equal rights that wouldn't seem too alien an idea to the elves. "Women demanded equal rights in the...far south-east and so earning my own way is a part of the deal, otherwise I would never truly be independent."

"I had thought the east was far more primitive." said Faerveren doubtfully.

"Perhaps amongst some of the humans, but my family, we were different. My parents raised me to expect the same opportunities as my brothers. My oldest brother became a...metal smith (the closest Nicole could come to welder), and my other 3 brothers became experts in math and physics. They helped with planning and building machines.

"Interesting" said Elrohir. "You have a large family. It is unusual for elves to have so many children. Where are they now?"

'Here comes the kicker,' thought Nicole. "We separated as we felt the call to sail west. I came here in search of a way to meet them in Valinor."

"I see. I am sorry." said Elrohir earnestly.

"It's alright." said Nicole. "I am sure they all made it there safely."

Faerveren touched Nicole lightly on the arm. "Perhaps in light of your agreement to apprentice healing it would be best to retire early tonight, so you will be well rested by dawn."

Nicole looked to Elrohir, "Dawn! I should have known." she smiled, "Until tomorrow gentlemen." she curtsied.

"Very nice Nicole, you are a quick learner" complimented Faerveren as she dipped into a curtsy as well.

The twins bowed simultaneously. Elladan waved to them as they turned and left the hall.

Nicole made it back to her room without further incident. She was happy that Elrohir had agreed so easily. She had no idea how long she would be here, so it made sense to learn what she could to benefit people back home.

"Good night Nicole. I am happy to have spent the day with you." Faerveren's voice brought her attention back to present.

Nicole smiled "I always enjoy making new friends."

Faerveren pulled her in for a quick hug. "I'll see you around tomorrow. I'm going to make you a surprise!"

"Oh...thank you, but you don't have to. Just keeping me from wallowing in my own misery is enough." said Nicole wryly.

"Don't be silly, I am doing this because I want to. Plus you help to break up the monotony of eternity."

Nicole smiled, "Good night Faerveren." She watched the elleth float away. Nicole didn't really feel tired. She walked a few paces and leaned against the railing abutting the waterfall courtyard. She relaxed her mind as she looked up at the stars and moon that shone brightly. Nicole was no astronomer, but she could see what was possibly the big dipper,no Mars, or Venus, though. The moon also seemed larger in the sky. She wasn't sure how long she stood daydreaming, but when the moon rose past the overhang, she knew she'd better lie down in bed. She had promised after all.

A rapping at the door woke her. She was sprawled bonelessly across the huge king sized bed. Jumping awake she wiped the drool from the corner of her mouth in irritation. "I'm awake!" she yelled, "just give me a minute." she looked at her reflection from where she sat in the bed and smoothed down her hair. Then she jumped clumsily out of bed and stumbled to the door. The unfamiliar latch was really tough to open when half asleep. Nicole ended up hissing some really nasty curses at it before she managed to open it.

Outside stood a grinning elf twin. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Elladan," was her curt greeting.

"So...had some trouble with the door?"

"Why are you here? Isn't Elrohir meeting me?"

He pouted comically. "You don't want to see me?" he smirked as he looked at her dress.

"What?" said Nicole irritably.

"You slept in that." He said motioning to her dress. It was the same green one from yesterday, albeit more rumpled.

She looked down at herself, "Yeah, so?"

He suppressed a laugh, "Why don't you get changed and I'll meet you over there." He pointed to the waterfall. "I'll be teaching you the basics today. Elrohir is very busy."

Nicole nodded and closed the door in his face. When she went to the closet she saw many of the gowns had been replaced with more simple ones. She picked a light blue number and laid it out on the bed. It took her far longer to get undressed and into the new dress than she would like, but eventually she managed.

Elladan was sitting on the railing beside the waterfall eating a pear when she finally made it outside. He jumped up, waved her over and tossed her another pear when she was close. "Come on" he walked past her and down a few stairs to the courtyard. There was a small table set up under a tree with a long piece of parchment, a bottle of ink, and a quill. The book of herbs she'd been looking at in Elrond's study was on the table as well.

Elladan sat and Nicole dropped down in the chair beside him. "What's all this?" she asked.

Elladan smiled "I'm going to teach you to read Sindarin."

"What about Common?" asked Nicole, biting into the fruit.

"One thing at a time" said Elladan patiently. He took the quill and dipped it into the inkwell. Then he drew a flowing character and enunciated it. He handed the quill to Nicole, who copied the letter and repeated the sound. Then beneath it she wrote the letter that corresponded with the same sound in The English alphabet. They worked their way through the Sindarin alphabet this way. Next they wrote out their names in both alphabets. He quizzed her on the sounds. Finally, he handed her the herb book and another filled with blank pages. "Translate it into your alphabet" he said.

Nicole looked up at him dubiously. "This will take days" she said. The tome was not as thick as many of her nursing texts, but it was no children's book either.

"Then you had better get started." he said smiling.

Nicole took this to mean she wouldn't see the inside of the healing houses until she got through copying the book. She nodded seriously. "I'm going to need more ink" If there was one thing Nicole knew how to do, it was study for hours on end.

Elladan looked impressed. "I see you understand the value of knowledge to practice"

"You have no idea." said Nicole as she busily began transcribing the book. She wrote as small as possible so she would be sure to have enough room. "Where can I find you if I have a question?" she asked distractedly.

"I will be at the main entrance. We are expecting travelers soon."

Nicole almost asked about Frodo, but bit her tongue. "Alright, thank you Elladan, see you later." Nicole looked up briefly and waved, then got back to work. She wasn't sure how long she wrote in the book. It was slow going at first and she had to scratch out some words and re-write them. The sun was just passing overhead when she heard footsteps approaching. They must have been deliberately loud because she'd been startled too many times by silent elves suddenly appearing beside her. She looked up to see a very tall ellon with gold blond hair and silver eyes. Even under the bright sun he practically glowed. Nicole could almost see a halo of light around his head. When she blinked the brightness toned down to the more usual elf-like level.

"Lady Nicole?" he said. 'Did she hear bells, or was that his voice?'

"Yes." said Nicole sitting back in her chair and shaking out her hand which was cramping from all the writing.

"My name is Glorfindel" he said with a serene expression. "Lord Elrond asked for me to lead you to the arena. Have you eaten the noon meal yet?"

818181818

What do you think? I had this chapter written for a while but I had to tone it down a little and change some small details. My character should be obvious, because I have modeled her after myself in order for her to be authentic. And I am most certainly an open, obvious person. I have trouble keeping my feelings to myself most of the time. However, the other characters need more mystery. Beings who have lived thousands of years probably learn to hide emotion as a survival tactic and the result of social expectations. At least this is what seems the most likely to me.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, hello, hello! Another fun filled chapter is here! I've had this one written for some time. As always I've been making small alterations here and there so it works better. Our lovely heroine is about to meet Glorfindel, one of my favorite characters. Recall that she is sitting in a courtyard translating a small herb text into English characters.

(On a side note, did you know that there is only a one letter difference between heroine and heroin? I almost missed this when I was writing the story. They are _very_ different things to be sure, but I'd have had a laugh if I'd published it like that.)

818181818

"My name is Glorfindel" he said with a serene expression. "Lord Elrond asked for me to lead you to the arena. Have you eaten the noon meal yet?"

Nicole's eyes bugged out at his name. She jumped up from her seat so fast it was a miracle she didn't overturn the table. She forgot all about curtsies and gave him a deep standing bow, martial arts style. "Lord Glorfindel! Sorry I didn't stand sooner. I did not realize who you were." excitement filled her voice. It was kind of like meeting a celebrity. Anyone who died fighting a balrog was a super hero in her book.

He didn't miss a beat as if he was used to the reaction. "Do not worry. Have you eaten?"

"Sorry no. I lost track of time" said Nicole, eager to please. Nicole stood upright and leveled her eyes at his chest. She was reverting to the way she treated Sensei and making direct eye contact was considered rude.

"Go and get something to eat. Change your clothes and meet me back here." His tone was soft, but there was no doubt that it was a command. Nicole raced toward the adjacent dining hall at an entirely unladylike pace. She startled a few elves in her mad dash for a chunk of bread and cheese. She didn't slow and threw a "sorry" over her shoulder as she ran back to her room. 'Why does he want me to change? She wondered briefly. When she opened the door she saw a simple brown and green woman's training tunic and pants laid out across the bed.

"Kick ass!" she exclaimed. There was a note pinned to it. It was short and she recognized Faerveren's name at the bottom. After spending all morning translating she was able to slowly decipher the short note. It read...

-This is just the first part of your surprise- Faerveren-

Nicole changed into the outfit which was much easier to put on than all those complicated ties on the dresses. At light speed she grabbed her bread and cheese for the road and was out the door. She nearly forgot to close it behind her. Glorfindel was standing in the exact same position as he was when she'd ran to get ready. It had only been five minutes or so, but it was still a bit freaky. She scampered up to him and stopped breathing slightly heavy.

"OK, I'm ready."

"Your hair." said Glorfindel with a hint of humor.

"Shit" Nicole put a hand to the loose locks that fell past her shoulders all the way down her back.

"Here" Glorfindel held out a strip of leather as if he'd foreseen the problem.

Nicole took the hair tie substitute (as she called it in her mind) "Thank You" She pondered on how best to apply it for a short moment. Then set down her food on the nearby table. She quickly parted her hair and braided it into one long plait down her back. She used the tie at the bottom to secure it.

Glorfindel nodded in approval and then began walking. Nicole snatched up her food and had to speed walk to keep up with his long stride. She munched on her piece of bread and cheese eagerly. "So what's the occasion?" she asked between bites.

"Occasion?" said Glorfindel as he jogged down some steps.

"You know," said Nicole curiously. "Why are you taking me to the arena? Are you going to train me?"

"Yes" answered Glorfindel simply.

"Oh my God! Really?" squealed Nicole. "Why?" She skipped a few steps to keep up with his faster pace.

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Lord Elrond requested it of me."

Nicole, momentarily stunned, stopped walking and then raced forward to catch up. "But why would he ask you to do that? Don't you have more important things to be doing?"

"Lord Elrond didn't tell me any reasons and I didn't ask." Nicole, stunned into silence, decided to finish her bread and cheese. She really hoped Elrond wasn't going to make her go anywhere dangerous. 'It's just precautionary, right?' She decided not to think about it and to enjoy an afternoon of hard physical training with a legendary warrior.

Her afternoon of training consisted of 'aptitude testing' wherein Glorfindel tossed various weapons at her and knocked her on her ass about a thousand times. When she mentioned briefly that she had some minimal training with a particular style of sword he leveled her with a look that made her feel like an idiot. "Why did you not mention this earlier?"

Nicole ducked her head, "Sorry, I forgot" she said to the ground. "And I thought you wanted me to use one of these weapons." She gestured to the rack containing various spears and bladed weapons.

He heaved a long suffering sigh. "Draw a picture of it in the ground."

Nicole sheepishly crouched before him and drew a katana with her forefinger in the sandy ground. "Only one side is sharp she said. "Like a three foot razor blade." She let out a breath, "but I've never practiced with a live blade. We only used wooden where I come from, because our open handed techniques are based on sword movement.

'You are skilled in grappling?" Glorfindel questioned.

Nicole nodded. "More open handed while on my feet. I'm a little bit lost when it comes to ground fighting. My husb… friend taught me some basic stuff. It makes me...uncomfortable." The thought of her neck being squeezed as if her head would pop off while in between someone's stinky sweaty thighs always gave her the heeby-jeebies. She'd have to get over it though. In this place it was life or death.

Glorfindel nodded as if storing this information away for later. He looked at her drawing. "We have weapons similar to this." he said "Wait here." He walked into a dark room underneath the viewing area for spectators and moments later came back. He held a sword with a gently curved blade still inside its sheath. He set it unceremoniously into her upturned palms. It was lighter than the few katanas she'd held and had a wider hand guard. Overall it was so similar she would have mistaken it for one had she not pulled it from the sheath partially to look at the blade. The handle had some sort of hide woven around it. It shone the white silver of all elvish blades. A flowing script was embedded in the blade in a form of elvish she couldn't read. It did not have the wave like pattern that katanas had, but she could tell it was really, really sharp.

"Wow" said Nicole. She couldn't believe she was allowed to even touch this work of art, let alone learn to fight with it. "Am I going to use this?" she asked with awe in her voice.

"We will see." Glorfindel was all business. "Draw it and face me."

Nicole tied the scabbard to her on the left side of her body so she could reach it easily with her right hand. She placed her left hand on the scabbard and her right against the pommel at the base of the grip. She stood with her right foot forward and slowly drew the weapon. She made sure to pull the sword all the way out of the sheath before allowing the blade to swing outward. She wanted to keep all of her fingers attached thank you very much. Nicole held the sword in two hands, the tip eye-level before her.

"Very good" said Glorfindel. "Now do it again." He walked all around her correcting her stance and telling her to move this way or that until her arms and shoulders were shaking with exhaustion from holding the position. She didn't complain. This was different than back home. She couldn't rely on Josh to protect her from a couple of human thugs. There were real monsters here.

"Nicole." Glorfindel flicked her forehead with a long finger.

"Ouch" she rubbed the spot sullenly.

"Pay attention" he admonished.

"Sorry Sir!" she said as if talking to a drill sergeant.

He gave her and exasperated look. "I told you, you don't have to shout. Just respond in a normal voice."

"Yes Sir" she said, quieter this time.

"I think that is enough for today." he said. "You may go."

Nicole sheathed her weapon, bowed as before, and headed back out of the ring. There were five rings in the center of the arena used for training purposes. They were literally circles in the dirt where the grass had been worn away by many feet. Other elves had come and gone from the rings, but every time Nicole's eyes strayed to their fights Glorfindel admonished her, either with a word, or by whacking her with a stick to get her attention. No one had spoken to or attempted to interrupt them during the training session.

Nicole was not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, but she knew that she'd been hanging out with some of the most high profile elves in Middle Earth. Glorfindel was practically royalty. Why in God's name would Elrond (more royalty) ask him to train her, and for what? She resolved to try to catch Elrond alone, but in the mean time she would continue to take advantage of the opportunities given her. One could never be too prepared.

As she approached her room and looked to the courtyard where she'd spent her morning, Nicole noticed Elladan standing over the table looking through her copy of the herb book.

"Hi Elladan" she chirped as she approached him.

He turned to her. "Hello...Lady Nicole" he said in a stunned voice as he took in her appearance. "You've been training?" He looked pointedly at the sword at her hip.

"Ah...yes" Nicole gestured to the sword, "You noticed" she said jokingly.

His eyebrows furrowed, "Why?"

"Your father" explained Nicole, "apparently roped Lord Glorfindel into training me." She watched his face carefully then, hoping he might give away something about his father's plan, but he seemed genuinely confused.

Nicole wanted to ask him what he thought about the situation, but Elladan nodded once to himself after a few short moments of silence and then held up her book.

"You did well for just one morning." he said. "But I did not mean for you to copy the pictures as well." He opened the book and flipped through the pages with a faint smile "They are very good."

Nicole smiled, "I took a lot of art classes in sch... during my education. It's fun and it helps me learn."

Elladan nodded in approval. He took the book off the table and handed it to her. "You are lucky it did not rain or the book would have been ruined."

"Oh" Nicole blushed in embarrassment and nodded, "Sorry, I guess I got so excited when Lord Glorfindel showed up I forgot about it completely. I will make sure to put it away from now on." Nicole picked up the quill and inkwell. "I'll just put these away"

"Then will you will allow me to escort you to dinner."

Nicole laughed. "Thanks for asking so nicely." She shifted the contents of her hands so she held the quill and inkwell in one and then tucked her book under her arm. "I'm pretty sure I smell offensive right now, so I'll meet you there."

Elladan nodded seriously. "I was going to ask where the troll was..."

"Oh you jerk!" Nicole exclaimed half in surprise. She let out a laugh and then giggled shamelessly. She almost dropped the book she was carrying, but caught it with her free hand. "Oops!" she laughed again. "That was a close one." She looked back up at Elladan whose eyes were twinkling. She grinned. "Do I really smell that bad?" She casually lifted her arm and sniffed her armpit.

Now the brunette burst into deep laughter "Oh Nicole, I have only seen men perform that motion before, but I will leave you to clean up. He turned with a barely contained grin and walked away chuckling to himself.

Nicole smiled at his retreating form. She went to her room where she was not surprised to find a towel and some sweet smelling soaps set in a basket for her atop the vanity. She had to give it to Faerveren. It was as if she could read her mind. She smiled fondly and shook her head. 'That was a good thing most of the time.'

She made her way to the bath houses using various landmarks. She was disappointed that the water wasn't heated. As Faerveren had explained the other day, the water was VERY cold, especially in the winter. But it was June now, so hopefully she wouldn't get frostbite in her nether-regions. Elves were supposed to be more resistant to the cold anyway. At least she hoped that the book was accurate in that description.

She was pleased to note that she was the only one in the bath house. Probably everyone else is at dinner already. It was more of an outdoor stony natural pool with edges that had been paved with cobbled stones to keep anyone from slipping. Then again elves are far too graceful to slip, so it must be for cosmetic purposes. There was a gated entrance, a changing area and a high fence. For proprieties sake the male and female areas were nowhere near each other.

She stripped down and dipped a toe into the clear still water. "Yikes, that's damn cold" she muttered. So naturally she did a cannon ball into it. She grabbed the soap and lathered it up everywhere, then dunked her head. She was beginning to enjoy the refreshing temperature of the water, but she didn't want to make Faerveren come looking for her again. She pulled herself out of the water and toweled off quickly. She wrung out her hair, marveling at how much longer it was than she remembered. Before it had only been to the middle of her back. Now it was almost long enough to where she would sit on it by accident.

She pulled on the dress she'd chosen, and got through the ties quicker this time. She liked this dress. It had two light flowy layers of lavender fabric and tight fitting long sleeves. She didn't want wet hair down her back while she ate, so she twisted it into a damp knot at the base of her neck.

Absently she worried what Josh was doing without her. He was perfectly independent and both of them valued alone time very much, but where would he think she'd gone? And her mother must be a wreck. She was her baby and her only daughter. Nicole felt a wave of guilt and sadness sweep over her. Here she was enjoying herself and ogling attractive males while her mother and loyal husband searched desperately for her. She had to get home. She'd sail to Valinor and demand it of the gods if she had to.

Nicole dropped her bathing things quickly off in her room and speed walked to the dining area. She sat with Faerveren who noticed the look on her face and squeezed her hand under the table. The concerned elleth shot questioning look at Elladan who shrugged in confusion.

Seeing the look her friends shared, she forced herself to sit straighter and eat. Tonight there was some sort of venison which was delicious. Since dinner was slightly more formal, Food laden platters where placed at each table where those who partook served themselves instead of buffet style at a single table. Nicole assumed that celebratory occasions with individual servers were a rarity and mostly for visiting dignitaries. Without really thinking about it her eyes searched the room. She added disappointment to her irritation with herself when she did not see the ellon she'd been looking for. She sighed, hoping for an opportunity to gracefully go back to her room so she could lay in bed and cry out her frustrations.

Faerveren could not keep silent any longer. "You seem sad mellon. What is troubling you?" She turned in her seat to face Nicole.

Nicole looked briefly at her and then took a bite of food so she would have more time to answer. "I'm just missing my family I guess." She finally answered. "I feel guilty for being happy when they are wondering where I am."

Faerveren laid a hand on her shoulder. "It's only been one day. Don't worry yourself over things you cannot control."

Nicole smiled weakly at her.

Elladan nodded in agreement from across the table.

"You're right. I know that" said Nicole. She gave the elleth a real smile then. "Thank you so much for the training clothes Faerveren. They came to good use today."

The petite elleth frowned at her. "What do you mean?"

Nicole blinked. She'd thought because of the timing that Faerveren had been in on the afternoon training session. Apparently not. "Lord Glorfindel came this afternoon and began teaching me the sword. I thought you knew."

"What?! Why" Faerveren exclaimed. She looked beyond shocked. Her bright eyes met Elladan's across the table.

"I was surprised as well when she told me." Elladan added.

Nicole sighed and leaned her face on the palm of her hand. "I asked Glorfindel the same questions and he as good as told me it was not my business to ask."

Elladan chuckled, "Well, I believe that. That elf has always been cryptic and he hates being questioned."

Nicole sat up in alarm, "You don't think I offended him do you?"

The ellon held up a hand, "No, no I really doubt it. He can be very tolerant at times. Just don't keep making the same mistakes."

"Right" Nicole nodded. Then she tilted her head and peered at the younger twin curiously. "You sound like you are speaking from personal experience."

He smiled. "He was my and Elrohir's personal tutor in the fighting arts for over a century."

Nicole sat back in her seat. "He's tough huh? I didn't get past drawing my sword today."

Elladan's eyebrows shot up. "He didn't let us even look at weapons until we'd had a year of physical conditioning."

Faerveren let out a breath, "But I cannot get past...there must be a reason for this. It is a strange coincidence that you arrived only yesterday and now you are training for…for…"

"self defense?" Nicole supplied.

Faerveren nodded hesitantly, "Lord Elrond must expect your involvement in a situation where such training is necessary and wishes you to be prepared."

Nicole's shoulders slumped. "Unfortunately that is the only explanation I can think of also. I hope he is only planning on sending me to see Cirdan in the havens." She nodded at Elladan.

Elladan looked thoughtful "Perhaps." They fell into a comfortable silence then.

Nicole followed Faerveren and Elladan to the Hall of Fire and opted to sing a more tame song this time. She chose Fleetwood Mac's Everywhere. Again the words were not understood by the populace, but the tone of the song was. She got a much larger applause this time and inspired quite a few wistful smiles. She didn't know what it was about this place... this world, but she got the oddest urges to sing when she felt emotional. As a human she only ever sang when she was alone in her car. The inhibition was gone. She also wanted to dance. She'd loved dancing back home, so that had not changed, but she rarely got the opportunity because she was so busy. She wanted to test the limits of this immortal body while she had the chance. Tomorrow she could very well wake up in a hospital in a full body cast with tubes coming out of her every orifice. There was no guarantee.

In the next month she settled into a routine of getting up before dawn to study books on herbs, potions and the elvish version of anatomy and physiology. It was a lot of review for her, though there was a huge focus on the spiritual nature of healing. In her previous world she would have been highly skeptical of the information. It did make sense though. Elves were tied to their bodies in a way that humans were not. It only made sense that healing the soul would be a key factor in survival of their eternal bodies.

She wished she could understand the immortality of elves better. At what point did it dissolve? Obviously, Elrond who was half human was immortal, yet Arwen's future children with Aragorn supposedly would be mortals, albeit an extended lifespan. She recalled from reading the Simarillion that Elrond's family was given a special choice by the valar for mortality. Nicole heaved a sigh of frustration. These were questions she really wanted to ask, but they were extremely personal. She'd have to keep them to herself. And forget her questions about the fertility of elves and the intricacies of conception and courting. She sighed and set down her quill.

Glorfindel was a slave driver. For next month Nicole was sore everywhere. It was like New York All over again. Thankfully it kept her mind occupied and off of her situation. However, for the past few nights, she'd woken in the middle of the darkest hours with the compulsion to wander...and so she did. More often than not she found herself outside the main structure of Elrond's house/palace in a wide grassy clearing in the nearby woods. There was a screen of trees all around. And a deep clear still pool. Sometimes she'd stare up at the stars and sing songs from home. Tonight, as she meandered towards her clearing, (as she had come to think of it) she felt energized instead of weary.

 _"She pirouetted slowly and hummed to herself._

 _The night I laid my eyes on you_

 _felt everything around me move_

 _got nervous when you looked my way_

 _but you knew all the right words to say"_

As she imagined the beat of the song, she threw herself into a dance full of uninhibited motion and graceful spins. She ran and jumped into tumbling handsprings that she recalled from her high school gymnastics career. It was much easier this time around. She did all this while continuing to sing to herself. She couldn't help but revel in the youth and strength this body possessed. Being around the sick and dying for years made her fear growing old. She saw the decline in strength, the elderly becoming senseless and incontinent in diapers. It was heartbreaking, she would not wish such a fate on anyone, yet as a nurse, she saw it every day. The truth was she had wished for a way out for many years. Sailing west on a boat to heaven or dying in battle sounded better than her options back home, but her husband and her family... Even in death would she see them again?

She danced till she was out of breath and overheated from the warm July night. The perfect reflection of the stars and moon in the still water of the pool made her wish she could fall into the sky... so she did the next best thing. She stripped off her pants and dove into the cool water.

 _"If we could fall into the sky, do think time would pass us by."_ she sang as she floated on her back, looking up at the stars. If she didn't need sleep she would have stayed here until dawn. But had to rest in order to focus in the morning. She grudgingly pulled herself from the pool and wrung out her top and long mass of hair as best she could before pulling her dry pants on. She left her hair down so it would dry by morning. It hung dripping down her back in loose waves. She opted to head back barefoot to her rooms.

She felt relaxed and satisfied. It had been years since she danced in such an uninhibited way. She carried this feeling of peace back with her as she laid down to sleep.

Nicole woke before dawn the next morning. The sky was just turning grey at the eastern side when she dressed in her favorite of the (dry) training uniforms Faerveren had gifted her. It was a maroon shade with shiny gold stitching on the top. The tunic was long, like all the others, almost to her knees. Underneath she wore loose black leggings. The long loose sleeves were fitted at her wrists.

Nicole stepped out her door into the deserted courtyard. It was too early for breakfast and she couldn't bring her mind to study. She faced the eastern sky and began stretching. Once she'd arrived early to train with Glorfindel and went through her usual routine of stretches. She'd gotten some uncomfortable looks from quite a few of the ellon there. It was like none of them had ever seen a female bend in half to touch her toes, do the splits, or arch backward until her hands touched the ground. So now she only stretched in private. What a bunch of prudes.

She had just thought to go grab her study materials when she heard a distant sound. She wasn't quite sure what it was. It wasn't thunder. She could feel a slight vibration through the slippers on her feet. Did they have earthquakes in Middle Earth? When she heard what sounded like a trumpet blow three short blasts she felt a sense of alarm sweep through her. That didn't sound celebratory or welcoming. She raced through the halls towards the sound. As she got closer she realized that she was approaching the front gate. When she arrived in the courtyard she saw a small crowd of elves there dressed in grey and white robes. Among them were Elrohir and Elrond. She approached the two, who stood side by side. Several of the elves stood at the ready with stretchers made of thick cloth and wooden poles.

The thundering sound ended up being about 20 elven riders on horseback. Several of the horses were riderless. Nicole soon saw why. The first rider through the gates was holding onto a limp and bloody elf with one arm and steering with the other. The other injuries looked less severe since those elves were conscious. One had an arrow sticking from his shoulder and looked positively green. The other held his arm at an awkward angle. A lot of them had blood in shades of red and black spattered all over and scratches covering their arms and faces.

Nicole spoke up "Can I help?"

Elrohir jumped and turned with a surprised look at her. "You should not be here" he admonished.

Nicole frowned, "I can handle a little blood. Just tell me what to do."

Elrohir glared and made to answer, but Elrond laid a hand on his shoulder. "There is no time for this now" he said kindly. He looked at Nicole "You may observe if you wish."

Nicole nodded "I'll stay out of the way. You won't even know I'm there." The first rider reached them then. The panicked elf slid from the seat still holding his comrade. The healers quickly laid him on the stretcher and carried him off at a run. Nicole chased after them. They barely spared her a glance as she ran beside them. The unconscious elf was deathly pale and blood soaked his side where a long slash cut clean through his light leather armor. She'd noticed the others wore metal and mail. This one did not and had paid the price. His gold hair was matted with black and red blood along with the rest of him. His eyes were closed, a bad sign for elves, who besides herself she knew slept with eyes open.

It was only a short distance to the healing houses. Strategically it made sense if fast treatment was the goal as it was here. They didn't bother to move him from the stretcher, just set it upon a long table. His head lolled limply to the side. The healing quarters were open and airy with many arching windows thrown wide to allow the breeze to pass through. There was a line of padded tables 7 spaced evenly through the room. The healers made short work of the unconscious ellon's uniform as they cut it from his body with shears. They draped a sheet over his lower body and rinsed the long gash in his side. It spanned from beneath his left armpit to his hip. Nicole could see the white of his hip bone and ribs as the healers probed the site for dirt and metal fragments. The bleeding was only sluggish, but as they stitched him up they had grave looks on their faces.

By this time the other two elves were laid out on the tables as well. Nicole drifted closer to them in interest as Elrohir worked with another healer. The elf with the broken arm was another blond. His face was a tense mask. It looked like both bones of his lower arm were completely fractured. As the arm lay at an unnatural angle. Elrohir was readying some herbs by crushing them in a bowl with a pestle. Surprisingly he turned to her and gestured. "Hand me that bowl and the cloth there next to it." Nicole turned and picked up the items. There were many on the shelf so she held them up and when he nodded, she brought them closer. "Hold the bowl still said Elrohir. He took the small square of thin cloth and unfolded it. Then he laid it over the bowl. He scooped the watery paste onto the cloth. Nicole watched in fascination. Elrohir spoke as he twisted the cloth and the green juice separated from the paste. "This is a pain relieving elixir" he picked up the bowl. "I made enough for two. The paste I will apply topically to the wounds before performing any maneuvers.

Nicole nodded. She watched as he divided the medicine into 2 bowls. The healers stole one away to the elf with the arrow in his shoulder. She smiled wryly at the twin looks of disgust on the patient's faces when they swallowed the liquid. Paste was slathered on the broken forearm and around the protruding arrow.

"How long until you set his arm?" questioned Nicole.

"It must absorb through the skin so it will take a few minutes longer than the open wound." Elrohir gestured to the elf at the adjacent bed.

Nicole noted the soldier's faces seemed more relaxed already. She smiled in relief. She hated unnecessary suffering. "What about the one over there?" Nicole pointed to the pale unconscious elf.

Elrohir raised his eyes sending a brief sad look across the room. "He has lost too much blood. It is unlikely that he will survive."

Nicole couldn't believe her ears. "But... can't you just give him some blood or fluids?"

Elrohir fixed her with a stern look. "If that were possible we would have done it already." he began to turn away. His dismissive tone would have made her bristle at any other time, but this was something she could change.

"Where I come from it is possible."

8181818

I will be honest. I am not that great with cliff hangers. I think this one's decent though. WHAT WILL HAPPEN!? I AM BREATHLESS WITH ANTICIPATION! (That's what all of you are thinking, isn't it. I know because I would be thinking it too, if I hadn't written the next chapter already.

Till later.


	6. Chapter 6

Nicole's about to do her best to save a life!

Well…Here goes nothin'

I don't own LOTR, The Hobbit, or any of Tolkein's other work.

Enjoy!

8181818

"Where I come from it is possible."

"What?" she had his attention now. Elrond's eyes were round with surprise and disbelief. It was not a common expression for this particular elf.

"We should send for any blood related family members he may have. They will be more likely to have the same blood type."

She could see the whole room had stopped now and were watching her. She looked around at all their doubtful faces. "Do you have any type of flexible hallow tubing?"

A female healer spoke up. "No, all we have is hallow metal lances to pierce and drain infected and poisoned wounds. "

"This is going to be difficult," she said to herself. "We don't have all the tools we need." She looked up at Elrohir. She saw Elrond from across the room as he spoke with a soldier outside the entrance. The Lord of the house ushered him inside, closed the door and hurried over to Nicole with the soldier behind him.

"This is Huron, he is brother to Ecthelon who is there." Elrond gestured to the pale unconscious elf at the far end of the room.

Nicole smiled at Huron. She recognized him as the rider who had carried his brother on his horse.  
"We need your help to save your brother's life. It will be painful. Will you do it?" She knew the answer, but it needed to be asked.

"Of course, I would give my life for my brother." His voice was firm with tightly controlled emotion.

Nicole nodded. "Good, then remove your shirt and armor and wait over there near him.

He immediately moved to do as she said. Nicole spoke to Elrond next. "Who are your most gifted and experienced surgeons?" she asked. "I have only read about this method of transfusing blood. It is outdated where I am from and no longer used, but it is all we have."

"This will save him?" questioned Elrond. "We are not giving hope where there is none?"

"If it does not work he dies anyway" came Nicole's terse response. "So we may as well try."

Elrond nodded at once. He gestured for all to gather round as Nicole quickly explained what would be done. They were going to directly attach Huron's radial artery in his wrist to Ecthelon's brachial vein in his inner elbow. Nicole asked if anyone knew for how long the brothers needed to be attached and how much blood Huron could spare. The healers nodded. If they could see how long it took to bleed to death, then they would know when to stop the transfusion.

The method to be used involved stringing one end of Huron's artery through a short silver tube and attaching it at the other end. This would hold it rigid while Ecthelon's vein was attached to it directly. The incisions would need to be timed perfectly or one of the brothers would clot before the other could be attached. There was a name to this method, but Nicole couldn't recall it. She thanked God she'd been curious one night and looked it up in her texts.

The brothers were laid on tables parallel to each other. There was no time for anesthetic and so Nicole stood at Huron's head where she could simultaneously observe and comfort the stone faced brother. He may appear calm, but Nicole laid a comforting hand on his right shoulder anyway.

She was surprised how quickly the healers were able to accomplish what she'd described. Before she knew it Ecthelon's vein was dissected and attached to this brother's wrist. Nicole was pleased that a visible pulsation could be seen in Ecthelon's vein where it met his brother's artery. As they waited with baited breath for over 20 minutes, a flush slowly appeared on the unconscious elf's cheeks. Finally, the elves moved forward to detach the fistula and sew up the brothers.

Nicole looked down at Huron with a gentle smile. "You did well. You should stay here, rest, drink a lot of salty fluids, and eat something. You will be tired." She was impressed with the soldier. Through the procedure he'd kept silent and still. Nicole could see the worry on his face and in his pale blue eyes, which focused on her now. "Thank You" he said seriously.

"You are welcome." Nicole said smiling. She moved as if to leave, but he caught her sleeve with his non-bandaged hand.

"I will not forget this." he said earnestly with some unshed tears in his eyes. "I am in your debt."

Nicole laid her free hand on his cheek. "You and the healers had a greater part in saving his life, but if you must repay me. I will think of something." She brushed his hair off his forehead. Then she took a blanket from a nearby shelf and spread it over him. "I will see you around. "She waved casually and left the exhausted ellon. Sparing a glance to see that while they'd been speaking the healers had set the other elf's arm and removed the arrow from the other injured soldier. They were both bandaged and sleeping. 'Damn' she'd wanted to help with that as well. She had no experience with such things and she really wanted to learn. When she stepped outside she found Elrond speaking with Glorfindel.

'Oh yeah. What time was it anyway? She looked out over the vista of the mountain side. It was later than she'd suspected. She hoped Glorfindel would let her eat lunch before whisking her off to kick her ass. To her surprise, after a short moment, he bowed to Elrond, nodded in her direction, and was off down the hall without speaking to her. Elrond approached.

"You saved a life today." he said, smiling at her.

Unused to such open praise, Nicole nodded bashfully. "All I did was share a bit of knowledge...but thank you. It could very well have killed Ecthelon more quickly. That is if Elves are at all similar to humans."

"But it didn't." he said, "I would very much like to hear all you know on the subject." He gazed at her curiously.

"Everything?" said Nicole dubiously. "That's a tall order." she paused. "I will do my best." You may have trouble believing all I will say. I could fill books with this stuff."

"Then do. I will appreciate it very much." He turned as if to leave, but paused briefly. "Lady Nicole?"

"Yes" Nicole stood straighter

"You will come here tomorrow morning. It is time for you to begin training."

"Oh my god! OK. I mean...I will be here." she tried to keep the squeal out of her voice, but she was only partially successful. She skipped over to get a bite to eat and found Limel there. She sat with the seamstress smiling.

"Hi, how are you?"

Limel looked her up and down. "That uniform looks well on you" she said in a pleased tone, "and I am well, thank you." She poked a fork into a green vegetable that Nicole had never seen before and chewed on the bite thoughtfully. "Faerveren tells me that fashions are much different where you come from." she said conversationally.

"Oh yes!" said Nicole, I promised her a few drawings, but I've been kept so busy I never made them for her." she looked apologetically at Limel. "Did she tell you to ask me?"

Limel smiled, "Fear not Lady Nicole, Faerveren is very understanding and patient. She simply keeps mentioning it in anticipation."

"Of course she does." Nicole was laughing now.

They continued eating and Nicole bounced ideas for dresses and swim wear off Limel. For a while now she'd been thinking of making a bathing suit that was at least marginally acceptable to the elves sense of propriety. She wanted it to be pleasing to the eye too. None of that 50's style stuff for her, bleg!

After lunch she retrieved her sword and faithfully headed down to the training area. When she didn't see Glorfindel She ran through some training exercises and sword movements for about an hour or so before she realized he wasn't coming. A bit disappointed, she decided to go for a walk before returning to her room to study. She then walked the perimeter of the city, admiring the landscape. She'd stopped to sit at the edge of a wall beside a staircase that descended down towards the forest where her secret clearing stood. She let her feet dangle over the 20 foot drop as she watched the clouds pass in the sky.

'I can't believe there is a war going on here. It seems so peaceful.'

"Lady Nicole" came a smooth voice.

Nicole turned her head in surprise. "Legolas?"..."Uh, how have you been?" she scrambled to her feet.

He smiled as he approached. Nicole noted he wore a fitted black tunic today and had his bow slung over his shoulder with a quiver full of white feathered arrows. He had gleaming silver bracers on each arm.

"You look nice." the words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. 'god damn it!' she thought.

"Thank you. You are looking 'nice' as well." he said with a wide smile.

To hide the blush of embarrassment staining her cheeks she looked down at herself. "Oh, this old thing. I only wear it when I don't care how I look, you know, in case Glorfindel knocks me on my ass."

Legolas burst out in a clear ringing laugh. When his mirth died down he asked, "Have you managed to anger the house of the Golden Flower somehow?"

Nicole smiled, "Well, no... I mean I hope not. Elrond roped Lord Glorfindel into teaching me the sword. That's where I've been the past month." She patted the katana at her hip.

His eyes focused in surprise on the weapon, as if only just noticing it. "You are learning to fight?"

"Yeees" Nicole answered slowly watching his face closely. "I wasn't given a choice in the matter. Though I confess I enjoy the lessons most of the time. There is no one here to protect me and so I see the value in protecting myself." She finished.

"Yes, that is sensible" said Legolas, distractedly.

Nicole eyed him, "Where have you been anyway?"

This pulled him from his thoughts. His bright eyes met hers. "Where have I been?" he repeated. "I have been in meetings" he said cryptically.

"Well...good" she replied awkwardly. She looked down at the soft soled boots on her feet. "I thought...well, that I might have offended you." She looked up at him from under eyelashes.

"Ah" he walked up to stand beside her and looked out over the trees. She turned to face the same direction. When she snuck a glance at him she was surprised to see a light flush on his cheeks. After a moment he spoke. "I was not offended. Surprised perhaps." his eyes met hers and a soft smile grew there. "Your home must be an interesting place, to have such music."

Nicole grinned. "You should hear the ones I sing when I'm alone, and the dances that go with them."

He cleared his throat uncomfortably, "I'm sure they are...hm. Would you like to accompany me to the archery range?"

Nicole blinked. Her first instinct was to say no, but she didn't want to go another month without seeing her friend. Despite his denying that he'd been offended in the hall of fire, she didn't quite believe him. "I…I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?" he gestured to her sword. "You are learning the sword. The bow would be another useful skill."

"You are right, but…" Nicole agreed hesitantly. An image of him wrapping his arms around her to help her aim flashed in her mind. Unable to resist she cast a look at his chest. His shirt was just tight enough to hint at the musculature hidden beneath. "Ah, I wouldn't want to…to, step on Glorfindel's toes. You know?"

"Step on his toes? He is much too fast for that to happen?" Legolas' eyebrow's were raised.

Nicole sighed irritably. "No it's an expression. I mean he is my teacher, and I wouldn't want to offend him by seeking training with someone else." 'There let him argue with that!' Nicole smiled apologetically and looked up at her friend.

He smiled. "I knew what you meant." He paused thoughtfully. "I don't think he would mind…but perhaps you are right." A thoughtful look crossed his face. "He is one of the last people I would want angry with me."

Nicole grinned in relief half at his acquiescence and half because he was teasing her back, "Yes me too."

He continued, "Though I can't see how he would mind you observing me and learning the basics of how to string a bow."

"No…no I don't think he would mind that." Nicole agreed. "I will come."

She couldn't help stealing glances at him as they walked. When they reached the range Legolas took a much smaller bow and unstrung it. He did some fancy maneuver using his leg/knee to bend it and strung it easily again, all the while explaining the process to her. He demonstrated a few times like this. Then he removed the line again and asked her to try.

Her first attempt was humorous. The bow got launched from under her leg and nearly whacked her in the face.

"No, no" Legolas laughed. "Let me help you. He pressed down on one end and helped her. "With some practice it will be much easier."

Nicole placed the end loop of the string in place. "Not as easily as you do it. I wish I was stronger."

"It's not all about strength," her friend countered.

"That's what Josh keeps telling me," Nicole responded without thinking.

"Josh?"

Nicole squashed the cringe that almost showed on her face. "Uh, a friend. He taught me a lot where I used to live." She stood and handed the bow back to him. Guilt filled her at the words. She couldn't very well go around telling people she was married. If she did, they'd wonder where her husband was and why they were not making the journey together. In this time a husband would not allow his wife to travel alone. Plus, she'd have to either say he was human, or lie and say he was an elf. Which would mean more lying, which Nicole sucked at.

"He's human?" said Legolas conversationally as he turned and began walking to put the bow back with the other spare weapons. "That is an unusual name."

"Yes. It is a family name. We were very close," Nicole said sadly. "I miss him a lot."

"Hn," Legolas responded. He set the bow back on the rack and lifted his own gear from another shelf. He shrugged his quiver back onto his shoulder and began walking to same spot she'd seen him shooting from last time. He didn't comment on her strange tone when mentioning her 'friend.' Nicole was grateful that he didn't pry like Faerveren would have. Instead he explained everything he'd learned in his first archery lesson from how to stand, how to hold the bow and arrow, to how he'd almost skewered his teacher with an errant arrow. Nicole laughed at the last part and listened with rapt attention. After a few moments she realized watching him was making her homesick. Not that he looked anything like Josh, but the intuitive way he spoke about his art reminded her of how her husband was inherently good at any and all martial arts he tried. He loved them all. Boxing, Aikido, Brazilian Jujitsu, and many others. He was constantly on You-tube watching videos of stuff wanting to try it out on her. He'd only recently been awarded his 5th degree black belt in Aikido after over 20 years of practice. Sadly, she was a horrible training partner. She complained a lot and got tired way too quickly. If…when she got back home she would be better. She shook her head to clear it. 'Pay attention Nicole' she told herself.

Legolas released an arrow. "Never hold your breath" he said, turning to her. "And keep both eyes open." He paused. "Is something bothering you?"

She wanted to deny it completely but she knew it would only make him more suspicious. "I'm just missing my family and friends." She smiled sadly.

Legolas nodded. "You will see them again soon, I am sure." He walked past her. "I think it's time for dinner. Would you like to accompany me?" He looked over his shoulder at her.

"Sure" Nicole moved forward and took his offered elbow.

"Do you wish to return to your rooms to change?"

Nicole looked down at herself. "I suppose I'd better," she said in a thoughtful voice.

They walked quietly and despite her earlier resolve to not think about home, her thoughts drifted there anyway. Legolas kept silent and threw her concerned looks every so often. Finally, when they reached her rooms. He spoke. "I will wait for you in the garden" he said matter-of-fact.

"Alright" Nicole reached for the door handle. "I'll try to be fast."

"Wait." Came Legolas quiet voice.

Nicole turned to him expectantly.

"You seem…" he paused hesitantly, before taking a breath. "Forgive me, but you became very sad after you mentioned your friend." He met her eyes in askance.

Nicole nodded in confirmation. Outwardly she kept a straight face but on the inside her mind was buzzing. 'I didn't say anything I shouldn't have about my home right?'

"It may not be my place to say this, but with mortals, it is better…to not become too attached."

"Huh?" Came her dumbfounded answer.

He continued with a look of compassion on his face. "You said he was a good friend, but you must know that one day he will grow old and…" Legolas spread his hands.

Understanding struck her and then a fire lit her eyes. "You are right. It isn't your place." She responded quietly. "I know that he will die one day. I see people die quite often of old age and sickness."

"I am sorry…I" his eyes were wide with apology.

Nicole sneered angrily, "And for your information. I am already attached." Nicole pushed the door open and closed it behind her. She let out a breath. "What the hell!" She wiped a few tears from her eyes and sniffed. 'I'm not going to dinner with a blotchy face from crying.' She took some deep calming breaths and counted to ten. Then she approached the closet and opened it. Finally she picked out a deep blue dress with black velvet detail on the bodice in an unusual wavelike pattern. As she pulled the ties straight she belatedly realized it was the exact shade of Legolas' eyes… 'Well damn, it's too late to change now.' As she moved to the door she caught her reflection in the mirror. She pulled at a lock of her hair. 'It's too hot to wear it down.' Quickly she wove a few small braids into her hair and pulled it into a high ponytail leaving a few shorter strands to frame her face.

She stepped out her door and was surprised by the sight of Legolas looking up at the sky where the sun was just dipping down lower than the roof. The red gold rays glistened on his hair. Well she wasn't going to forgive him just because he was nice to look at. If that had been the case she and her husband wouldn't have argued as much as they did, and they argued _all_ the time.

"You really didn't have to wait up for me. I know the way there," she said in consternation, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at his back.

His ocean eyes flashed at her over his shoulder. "I promised I would wait. That you are angry with me does not change this."

Nicole heaved a sigh and turned to face the direction of the dining hall. "Let's go then." She waved a hand irritably.

"I am truly sorry I have offended you," came his voice, soft with apology.

Nicole couldn't help but glance in his direction. She startled when she found him standing right beside her. She released an irritated breath and looked up into his eyes, ready to berate him for sneaking up on her. But she found she couldn't 'The hell?' who knew the prince of the greenwood could do sad puppy eyes.

She scuffed her slippered foot against the stone floor. "It's alright. If we never mention it again, that will be apology enough."

"Done" said the prince with a smile. They began walking.

Nicole looked at him with narrowed eyes. "I can tell you've done this a few times."

"Done what?" he asked innocently.

"Apologized to elleth," said Nicole, scrutinizing his profile, "that was very convincing."

His earnest eyes met hers. "That is because I meant it."

"Hmm" was her skeptical reply.

He tried to hide a smile. "It does work quite well with my mother."

"Knew it." was her simple reply. The two smiled at each other as they entered the light filled dining hall.

As soon as they stepped over the threshold Nicole could tell something was different. She looked around in confusion at the quiet room, normally it contained a low hum of laugher, conversation, and cutlery scraping on plates. It seemed every head was turned to them. She looked at Legolas in askance, but he shook his head with a confused smile as he looked around the room.

A beautiful elleth stood up near the far end of the room. It wasn't that crowded, but the others all made way for her.

"Lady Nicole?" she called. Her voice was thick with emotion.

Nicole couldn't help looking left and right over her shoulder. 'You idiot' she thought. 'Is there anyone else here with your name?'

"…Yes?" she spoke hesitantly.

Tears filled the maiden's large green eyes. She ran forward. Nicole couldn't help but back away a step. Legolas moved away from Nicole a pace and allowed the sobbing elleth to pull her into a bone crushing hug. Nicole nervously patted her back and looked at Legolas in confusion. He shook his head.

"Th...Thank you!" the elleth got out between sobs.

"Uh…you're welcome?" said Nicole "Do I know you."

"Oh forgive me." The elleth released her sniffing and wiping her eyes with the back of her sleeve. Legolas stepped forward and handed her a handkerchief. 'Do all male elves carry those?' thought Nicole absently.

The elleth glanced briefly at Legolas gratefully and used the handkerchief to wipe her eyes. "Thank you," she said distractedly. She gave Nicole a watery smile.

"You do not know me." She took a breath and let out a laugh of joy and wiped some fresh tears from her face.

Nicole was beginning to think she was a little touched in the head. Nervously she stepped closer to Legolas.

"I, I am Ecthelon's wife. My name is Anneth."

"Oh" said Nicole in understanding. She smiled and let out a breath. "How is he doing?"

She laughed. "Terrible, but he's alive, thanks to you."

"Oh, I didn't really do that much," said Nicole, uncomfortable with the praise.

Anneth reached forward and took Nicole's hands. "You must allow us to repay you."

Nicole shook her head. "You are both very persistent." She paused. "Well if you must know. I am very fond of sweets."

Anneth pulled her into another hug. "Done" she said, "And I will think of something else since you will not ask it." She released her. "Many blessings to upon you and your friends" she nodded to Legolas. "I will not keep you from eating any longer." With a final smile she moved away and conversation started up and everyone continued eating. She quickly located Elladan, Elrohir, and Faerveren who were all sitting at the same table. She glanced at Legolas who was eyeing her speculatively and shrugged before moving to sit with them. When she sat Faerveren wrapped an arm around her waist in a half hug.

"How have you been?" asked Faerveren. "I haven't seen you for almost a week. I was at the hall of fire every night for the past 10 days."

"Oh, I've been… good." Nicole recalled her visit to the clearing and smiled. "I went dancing" she said, helping herself to some delicious looking stew.

"With who?" said Faerveren with a gleam in her eye. She sent a positively evil look towards Legolas, who, thankfully, was serving himself and didn't notice her antics.

"By myself," said Nicole defensively, poking her friend in the arm firmly to emphasize her statement.

Elladan saw the exchange and grinned. "Lady Nicole, tell me, where does one go to dance and sing by themselves?"

Nicole narrowed her eyes at him. She was positive she hadn't mentioned singing.

"Oh, any old clearing will do," she replied cryptically. She took a few bites of her food, watching Elladan suspiciously. He looked entirely too pleased with himself.

"You did well today." Said Elrohir, distracting Nicole from glaring at his brother.

"Thanks," said Nicole simply. "I told you blood didn't scare me. "I have always found it fascinating to be honest."

"Yes well as you can see, there are many who are grateful to you for your knowledge."

"It's no problem. I'm just glad that Ecthelon and Huron have compatible blood."

"Compatible?" repeated Elrohir set down his spoon and leaned forward in interest.

"Yes" said Nicole. "That is why I asked for a family member." She held up her hand palm up. They were more likely to be a match. If they hadn't been Ecthelon's body would have rejected it and he would have died in minutes."

Elrohir sat back. "Now I believe I understand somewhat." He nodded.

The others were watching them with curious and mildly confused expressions. Legolas spoke next. "This is why Lady Anneth is so grateful to you?" He was looking at her in wonder. "It sounds as if you could save many lives with this method."

"You can." Said Nicole glancing at him briefly before focusing on her meal again. She wished Legolas and everyone else would stop looking at her weird. She kind of liked to be a wallflower. If everyone watched, they'd see her make a mistake, and she knew she made lots of mistakes.

Faerveren spoke next. "Yes, well we will all be in your debt, should any of us almost bleed to death, but what I want to know is will you be coming to the hall tonight?"

Nicole and Elladan laughed, Legolas smiled, and Elrohir looked mildly put off.

"For you sweet Faerveren, anything" Nicole clutched her hands to her heart dramatically. They both dissolved into giggles.

Once they had all finished, the group stood. Elrohir excused himself as he was arising early to head to the healing houses as per usual. He shot Nicole a look. "And so should you" he admonished gently.

"Right. I understand, Teacher. I will be there bright and early." There was only a hint of teasing in her voice and the serious elf finally smiled. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight" everyone echoed back to him.

As they headed towards the hall. Legolas appeared at her side and offered her his arm. She smiled at him and looked ahead to where Faerveren was chatting with Elladan with their arms linked companionably. Tonight they were among the first to arrive. The musicians were already playing sweet relaxing music. Nicole sighed in contentment. She was quiet for the most part and listened to the other three banter back and forth about daily life and interesting gossip (Faerveren mostly). Apparently Elrond had sent out a message to all the free peoples several months ago informing them of a council to be held. Nicole glanced at the prince. This was why he'd been so near to Rivendel when he found her. Nicole knew this must be the council of the ring. She would be interested to witness it, but she also had a feeling it would be a bad idea.

A high beautiful voice began singing then. Nicole listened with half an ear for a few moments. The song was about unsung heroes who did not seek recognition. When she heard her name in the lyrics, she paled and turned to see none other than Anneth crooning away about gentle strength conquering death. At the finish Nicole clapped uncomfortably until Anneth turned to her and offered her a deep curtsy. To her mortification many others did the same, bowing or nodding their heads to her. She turned quickly back to her friends, only to see Faerveren in a curtsy also. Nicole glared at her. "Stop that" she hissed as quietly as she could.

"You should respond" said Legolas who was smiling at her.

"Fine." Said Nicole sullenly. She turned back to Anneth and returned the curtsy. "I am honored." she said quietly.

This seemed the right thing to say as everyone went back to their own conversations.

Faerveren poked her in the ribs. "Great job. I thought for sure you would run for a moment."

Nicole rolled her eyes. "No thanks to you." She said.

"Now would be a good time for a song," her friend continued.

Nicole gave her an exasperated look. "Well I was going to sing a love song, but that display just made it seem so petty."

"Sing something else," said Faerveren helpfully.

Nicole blinked at her. She swore Faerveren tried deliberately to annoy her sometimes. She took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Okay, I've got it." She turned to face her friends.

"I wanna set the world on fire,

Until its burning bright for you.

Its everything that I desire.

Can I be the one you use.

I…I… am weak but,

You…you…are strong enough

I…I…am small but,

You…you are big enough

Nicole thought that Brit Nicole's Christian song was suitably selfless enough for the crowd. When she was done, the applause was louder than shed gotten so far.

Elladan grinned. "I am glad that I haven't missed a _public_ performance yet. Your songs are always so filled with emotion."

"Yes" agreed Legolas easily.

Nicole raised an eyebrow 'Public?'

"It still sounded like a love song to me," said Faerveren cheekily.

Nicole stood straighter and looked down at her nose at everyone. Which was easy with Faerveren because she was shorter, but Elladan and Legolas just gave her amused looks.

"It was a love song," She sniffed, "Sung to God about healing and feeding the impoverished."

Faerveren laughed. "Well aren't you all high and mighty," she said. She skipped forward and took her turn to sing. It was an old tune about love crossing boundaries of life and death. Nicole thought she might have read it in once in one of the books she'd borrowed from Elrond's library.

At the finish of the song Nicole looked to the window to see how far the moon had risen. "Well, Goodnight everyone. I have an early morning so…" She waved and began leaving.

"I'll walk with you." Faerveren offered.

"No, it's alright" Nicole smiled brightly at her. "I can tell you want to stay a bit longer. I'll see you tomorrow okay." She nodded to Legolas and Elladan, who smiled at her briefly and continued their conversation.

"If you are sure." Faerveren looked doubtful.

Nicole laughed, "Yes, I am perfectly sure." She turned away from her friend and walked out the large doors. She let the smile fall off her face once she was outside. The closer she got to her room, the gloomier she felt. She'd get back home. Gandalf would know how. Doubt filled her…'but what if when I do, I'm stuck like this?' She looked down at herself as she changed out of her dress. 'I'd outlive him. Don't elves fade when their partner dies?' she pulled on a night gown. The same one she'd arrived in and laid on her bed wide awake. Her mind replayed Legolas' comment to her earlier. She scowled. 'What did he know anyway? He spent his life in Mirkwood. It may have been a long life, but he probably didn't deal with mortals enough to be close friends with any of them. Just trade agreements with that town Smaug burnt years ago.' No, she would forget his careless words. They came from good intentions, but nonetheless, really pissed her off. If he was right though…she thought of her husband now. 'What would he look like in 30 years?' He was already over 10 years her senior. 'Would he have skin like paper, muscles wasted away, fragile bones, slow uncoordinated movements?' Her heart ached in her chest. She could picture him like one of her sickest patients in their last hours. When the tears started, she threw up her hands to dispel the emotion. "Augh!" 'I am not going to keep thinking about what might happen. I won't fix anything by lying awake worrying.' As she always did when she was trying to calm her mind, she recited the Lord's prayer and then imagined staring at a blank white wall.

8181818

There you have it. Nicole has not forgotten her husband. She does miss him, but doesn't dwell on it constantly, as she believes she will see him again. She is the kind of person who is happy most of the time, even when others in her situation would be depressed. Plus, I can't stand reading stories that are too angsty. I feel sad after reading them. That would rule out writing them too.


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own Lord of The Rings. Wish it was natural history yada yada.

I'm going to start showing some dates in my story because it helps me organize my thoughts. Let me know if it seems distracting. If there are typos give it a couple of hours and Ill probably catch most of them.

818181

The next month passed much as the first had. The only difference being she now had a slightly wider circle of friends, since Anneth took to bringing her candy, cakes and all sorts of delicious things Nicole had never imagined. Apparently she worked in the kitchens as a baker or something. Nicole certainly had lucked out. For a while she was worried that she might get fat, but when she mentioned as much to Legolas he'd laughed at her and told her she was getting too much exercise for that to happen.

Elrohir focused on very practical things, teaching her the best way to set bones and sew stitches. He sent her out with the healers to hunt for herbs so she would learn how to find them, even though most of the plants also resided right in the garden outside the healing houses. He also focused on things she'd never done before, such as calling a spirit back into a person's body. She wouldn't have believed it if she hadn't seen it with her own eyes. He used it on one of the rangers who suffered a severe blow to the head from a nasty fall. She was still in awe of it, but it worked so she shut her mouth and listened.

Glorfindel seemed to be honing in on her strengths. "You will never be as strong as most of your opponents. You must focus on speed and accuracy. You must kill with each cut." Naturally, Nicole expressed her aversion to killing and was promptly set down. "Would you rather watch as they kill your friends, and then enslave you for their lustful purposes?" OK that had been a bit harsh, but she'd gotten the point. He made her begin sparring with a metal blade, dulled for training purposes. After a few days of this she made her first trip to the healing houses… as a patient.

"Ow! God damn it!" hissed Nicole. "Do you have to wrap them so tight?!"

"If you want them to heal fast, then yes." Elrohir looked at her seriously. "You are not to stress them. You will come here instead of training for the next few days."

"Sure thing Boss" Nicole gave him a mock salute.

He looked at her coolly with narrowed eyes "…you may go" he said once she began squirming under his gaze.

"Right, Thanks" she said awkwardly as she stood and meandered out the door. She walked the halls aimlessly for an hour or so before she passed by Elrond's study. She stopped and looked back at the door with a bit of trepidation. She really wanted to speak with him again. The last time hadn't gone so well… She really hated embarrassing herself in front of people. Approaching those last few steps was difficult for her, when all she wanted to do was run the other way and keep pretending… She raised her hand to knock, but then chose to just go in. To her surprise the door opened soundlessly under her hand. She stepped inside and looked around the room. The fireplace was dark this time. She pushed the door most of the way closed behind her and approached the far door slowly. She could hear voices drifting past the door from the other room. 'He's not alone.' She thought half in relief and half in annoyance. Again, she raised her hand to knock.

"How fares your student?" came Lord Elrond's unmistakable voice.

"She is talented with the blade and learns quickly."

'Glorfindel?!' Nicole stifled a gasp. She would recognize his voice anywhere. Her cracked ribs protested the sudden intake of breath. She winced and placed a hand over the bandages covering her abdomen.

"Good" Elrond replied.

"But…" Glorfindel interjected, "her concentration is lacking at times. I have caught her off guard because her mind wanders. It is a flaw that will take years to overcome."

Elrond sighed. "I am positive we don't have years, only months."

Okay, now Nicole knew they were talking about her. Of all the times she'd passed by his door and wished for the chance to speak with him, she got to overhear a secret conversation about her _faults_ of all things.

"How is her progress with you Elrohir?"

'The Hell?!' Was this a parent teacher's meeting or something? Now, Elrohir is in on it? No wonder he'd given her the afternoon off.

"She does very well. Her background in healing gives her much headway. Several months will be sufficient to make her a decent beginner medic if she continues as she is doing and gets as much practical experience as possible. She has a great deal of theoretical knowledge."

"Father…" came a voice very similar to Elrohir's. It was filled with discomfort.

'Oh no…' thought the now trembling elleth, 'not Elladan. He's my friend.'

There was a moment of silence and Nicole could imagine them all now looking at Elladan and waiting for him to continue.

"I can tell by your preparations that you are planning on sending Lady Nicole into danger. Is it absolutely necessary to do this? She is a very gentle person. I am not sure that it is wise to-"

"Yes" Elrond's voice was firm. "It is her purpose in coming here and she must fulfill it. It is too late now to send any other." His voice softened. "Do not worry son. She will not be alone."

Nicole felt cold dread lace out from the pit of her stomach.

"Do all of you agree that she is trustworthy? She will not jeopardize the journey?" There was a murmur of agreement. "Thank you all," he dismissed.

'Journey?' Nicole backed away from the door. 'No, no, no NO!' She threw open the outside door and sprinted away from the voices. She'd known it all along, but actually hearing it said aloud scared her out of her wits. She'd read fanfictions where people wrote themselves into the fellowship. She always laughed to herself and said she wouldn't last 5 minutes in a real battle. Why couldn't they be chauvinists and keep her locked in a tower with the other females. Was she expendable? Was that it? Did they expect her to jump in front of an arrow for Boromir, because she wasn't sure she could do it. Now she'd never, never get to have her dream. All she really wanted was a home with a garden and a loving family with a few children to dote on. She'd loved growing up in the country with her four brothers. Tears blurred her eyes and the sobs shook her frame. Without conscious thought she raced through the halls and found herself in her clearing. There were a few startled shouts at her passing, but the sight of her running to and fro was not so unusual that anyone tried to stop her. The populace around here knew by now that she was more excitable than the average elf. She collapsed in the shade of one the trees at the edge. "Ow," she murmured pathetically as she hugged her ribs and rolled to her uninjured side. She curled into a ball. The slanted light from the lowering sun elongated the shadows of the tree trunks. A warm breeze rustled the tall grass creating waves with foam crests of flowers. For the first time since coming here, the tear stricken elleth was oblivious of the beauty around her. Her mind spun out all sorts of unpleasant images of what could happen on the 'journey' she was intended for. She had a low tolerance for violence. Seeing others in pain, fear, or humiliated affected her on a visceral level. She wanted to protect them, but she was sure she wasn't strong enough. She'd mess it all up. She was no soldier who could kill and push away her feelings. Neither was she a spy who wouldn't crack under torture. Josh would never have let this happen. He would have jumped at an opportunity like this one. He'd have gone in her place. Where was he? Why couldn't he have fallen into this strange world with her?' Thoughts of him were just beneath her conscious all the time. 'Would he be proud of her for all she'd accomplished here? Would he do as she said and move on without her and be happy if…' She pushed away the thoughts. If she spent all day thinking of him she wouldn't be able to function.

"Lady Nicole?" came a familiar hesitant voice.

'Of course, now he comes.' she thought angrily through her tears. She turned her face away bitterly.

"Why are you here?" 'Ug her voice sounded bad.' She swallowed some tears and cleared her throat.

"Are you…alright?" His voice drifted slowly closer. She heard his feet crunch lightly in the grass.

'At least he's being considerate.' She thought sarcastically.

"I saw you run past." He continued, "I thought I had better follow, in case… you didn't want to be alone."

Elrond's words came back to her 'She will not be alone.' She cut her tear stained eyes up at him angrily.

"Are you in on it?!" her roughened voice accused.

Shock filled his wide cerulean eyes, "In on it…No. In on what? I… was worried." He crouched beside her and laid a warm callused hand between her shoulders where she laid on the ground. She a smelled a fresh scent, much like sea-grape trees. She'd noticed it on him before but had been unable to place it until now.

"Sending me to my death." she answered.

"What nonsense are you speaking?" Legolas sounded angry now. The warmth of his hand disappeared. She heard a rustling.

Quickly, she looked up in a panic. "Wait I'm sorry. Don't leave." She hastily turned towards his voice and pushed off the ground despite the sharp pain she felt in her side. She found herself looking into his flashing eyes. He was sitting beside her now. "Oh…" she said in surprise.

"I wasn't leaving. I'm going to stay here until you tell me what is wrong."

"…" She stared at him.

He raised his ebony eyebrows.

"I...I'm not sure where to start," she hedged.

His eyes softened. "The beginning is a good place."

"The beginning" Nicole repeated doubtfully. She sniffed. He produced a handkerchief and she let out a watery laugh as she took it. "Of course" she muttered to herself. She wiped her eyes and face to give herself some time to gather her thoughts. She trusted Legolas, but she wasn't sure she wanted to tell him _everything,_ especially when he seemed to think it was a bad idea to associate with mortals too much. What if she told him only a few months ago she was one. She absently picked a long blade of grass, one with seeds on the end. She began plucking them off one by one.

"You know how we argued a while back…about my friend?"

Legolas nodded silently.

She glanced at him nervously. "Well, I'm more than just attached to him…a lot more."

Sadness washed over his features. "Nicole..."

"I was…we were together… at least that's the last thing I remember before I woke up just outside Rivendell. I still don't know how I came to be here instead of…"

"With Josh." He finished.

She looked up again with a sad smile. "Yes… you remembered his name."

"It would be difficult to forget," he said wryly, watching her hands.

She looked at what was left of the blade of grass in her hands. It was quickly being shredded under her fingers.

"I learned today why Elrond has asked Glorfindel and Elrohir to teach me." She sighed and tears filled her eyes once more. "Something is coming up…something really important. He's going to send me along. I am sure of it." She took a shuddering breath. "I'm afraid."

"Nicole." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him, automatically seeking the comfort he offered. "Are you sure? Perhaps it was a misunderstanding. Lord Elrond wouldn't put you in unnecessary danger."

"There is no mistake. I went to speak with him today, to question him about it. I overheard him talking with Glorfindel and the twins…It sounded like it was planned." She looked up at him. "I think he knows how I came to be here."

"I…don't know about that." He squeezed her shoulder comfortingly. "But I'll speak to him for you. Maybe I can change his mind."

"What should I do?" She looked at her hands. "I can't run. I have nowhere to go." Her multicolored gaze lifted to meet his fathomless one. "I'm not sure I would run, even if I knew there was somewhere to hide."

"You would go?" Surprise washed into his eyes.

She kept looking at him sadly. "If it meant finding a way home…and helping all of you." She shivered then. Her eyes looked off to the side in memory. "I still remember those creatures that attacked me when we met."

"You protected yourself well then." He said with a touch of warmth.

"But I was terrified," She argued, "and I thought it was a nightmare. Now I will be wide awake."

He tapped the bottom of her chin with a long finger. She looked up. "Don't continue to think about that. It will not lead to anything good." She nodded against the light pressure of his finger. It was easier not to drift to unpleasant memories when you were drowning in the eyes of a wise friend.

He began humming then. His voice was interesting. One moment it was warm and ringing and the next a deep soothing timbre. She plucked at another strand of grass while she listened. After a time her posture began to wilt. She was so tired and Legolas still had her shoulder captive. She didn't want to fight the feeling of peace that his song brought her, but she did wish to stay awake and listen. It was a losing battle. Finally, her head lolled onto his shoulder as she drifted off.

8181818

She smiled. The sun was warm today. She walked through the tunnel of sea-grape trees towards the sound of gulls. The leaves above mottled her path with light. She loved everything about this place. The insects humming, the hot sand and twigs beneath her toes. As she reached the end of the tunnel she realized she was alone on the beach. The calm waters winked at her like she remembered. Today the water was clear and calm. She wanted nothing more than to dive into it and forget…forget what? Then she noticed a boat moored just off shore where it was deeper. It was wood, and streamlined with gray sails. She could imagine pulling herself dripping onto the ship, and feeling the breeze on her face as she looked out over the horizon. As she stepped into the water she felt its coolness envelop her feet. She took a few more steps in, then dove forward, but as she moved her arms to swim, it felt wrong, like soft sheets, and why was she lying on her back?

She took a breath and blinked. She sat up slowly, staring around her in confusion. "My room" she said dumbly to herself. She swung her legs to the side of the bed and stood. She was still wearing the same outfit as yesterday. She experimentally pressed a hand against her side. The pain there was much less noticeable. 'How did I get back here?' She blinked when she saw her shoes placed neatly by her bed. Nicole usually kicked them off by the door. "Oh, no" she sat back down on the edge. 'He carried me back here…and…and tucked me in?' She sighed. 'Well that hasn't happened since I was 8 years old. He must think I'm a baby, to behave like that.' Seeing that it wasn't yet dawn she absently grabbed her bathing things. 'I'm usually a light sleeper.' As she did this she saw the gift Limel had brought her last week. It was wrapped loosely in brown cloth. She had shared some drawings with her and Faerveren several weeks ago and this was the result of her friends' imaginations. They'd told her to open it in private, but she never seemed to have the time with her busy schedule, which really only allowed for a few hours of sleep, two meals, and loads of mental and physical training.

Gingerly, she unfolded the cloth and read quickly through the note laid on top. 'A swimsuit.' Despite the sadness that still clung to her from the unfortunate events yesterday, her curiosity led her to examine the pretty lavender pile of clothing. What had her friends thought up? The light silky fabric resembled a knee length halter sun dress. It was light and would dry quickly. There was an extra layer of darker fabric sewn into the bodice and skirt, to prevent it becoming see through when wet. 'Clever' thought Nicole with a small smile, she began folding it to place it back in the corner when she realized she was supposed to be with Elrohir in the houses _all day_ today. Anger filled her when she thought about him reporting on her behind her back. Before she could lose her nerve she removed her clothes and pulled the bathing dress over her head. She hung a long cloak around her shoulders for propriety's sake and picked up her bathing supplies on the way out the door.

She jumped into her pond and was able to clean herself well enough with the bathing-dress on. It wasn't really that tight so she was able to work the soap in everywhere necessary. As she looked up at the sky, which was now greying on the eastern horizon, she sighed. This wasn't as distracting as she'd hoped. Her mental state made it almost a chore. She pulled herself from the water and wrung out her hair in irritation. She toweled off lightly and then pulled her cloak around her shoulders. She opted to walk back to her room barefoot. She'd just started up the steps back into the main building when none other than Elladan fell into step beside her. She ignored him. He made a habit of trying to surprise her by popping up at the strangest times, usually she laughed, but today she was in no mood for it.

"Where were you off to in the woods so early in the morning?" He asked innocently.

Nicole kept her eyes forward. "Walking" she said with a flat tone.

"So do you usually take your bathing things with you when you go on early morning walks?" he teased.

"If you know what I was doing, then why did you ask?" She spared a glare at the dark head of hair walking beside her as they reached the top of the steps and moved forward into the hallways.

He continued, undeterred by her less than cheerful attitude, "There are bathing areas you know. One would think that by coming out here you want someone to see you." He smirked at her.

She stopped walking and pinned him with her glare. "Is there a point to your coming here, or are you just trying to piss me off?"

He took a step back in surprise at her harsh words. "Why are you yelling? Have I angered you somehow?"

"Why, WHY!" She hissed. "I overheard your little pow-wow with your father yesterday." She accused.

She saw him mouth the words pow-wow in confusion. At any other time the sight would have made her snort and break down laughing. But today it only fueled her anger.

She continued, "How long were you reporting to him? Are you my friend, or are you my babysitter just keeping tabs on me and following orders?"

Understanding lit his eyes, which were the same grey of the early dawn this morning. 'Damn it!' The palm of her hand itched to slap him, but she restrained herself until she could hear his explanation.

His earnest words came quickly, "I am your friend Nicole. Please, you must know I was against… whatever father plans on involving you in. "

"How much do you know?" her voice was cold.

"Know?" he said helplessly.

"About me, how I came here?" she stood as tall as she could and tried her hardest to be intimidating.

"Brother?" a melodic feminine voice drifted over them from the far end of the hall. "Here I am. Are you going to introduce us now, as you promised?" A beautiful elleth walked sedately up to stand beside him. She was nearly the same height as Nicole. Her dark hair was the same shade as Elladan's and fell in thick waves down past her waist. Her wide dark lashed eyes were gray as well. Her beauty on the surface was impressive enough even without the peacefulness and sweetness she seemed to exude without words. She wore a pale blue dress and a light silvery grey cloak. A circlet rested on her brow. She first looked at her brother with a soft smile and then turned to observe Nicole quietly.

Quite stunned and distracted from berating Elladan. Nicole dipped into a curtsy as she realized who this must be. "Lady Arwen," she greeted in consternation. 'Did she hear us just now?' As she looked at Arwen's face she couldn't tell one way or the other. She had hidden her thoughts behind a pleasant expression, much like Legolas did, only Arwen's was somehow more disarming.

"This is Lady Nicole," Elladan met her eyes in pleading as he spoke. "She has come to stay with us in recent months." Nicole fought to keep her face expressionless as she met his look as briefly as possible.

"Well met." Arwen dipped into a flawless curtsy.

It was easy to like her. Nicole thought as she echoed the words back to her. After a moment of silence which felt extremely awkward to Nicole, she spoke. "Well, sorry, I need to go change. I am _very_ busy today, but I'll continue our conversation later. She smiled gently at Arwen and began walking away once the elleth had excused her. She shot a pointed look over her shoulder at Elladan once Arwen was no longer looking.

Once she reached her room she pulled her damp hair into a bun and changed into the robes she wore to the healing houses. There was no time for breakfast. For a second she thought of going to eat anyway, but she'd lost her appetite and was already late. Elrohir could be quite scary when she displeased him, much like his father. She scoffed and trudged her way there.

Elrohir cast an eye over her as she entered. "You're late." He stated. Go over there and check what stock we are low on." To her credit Nicole worked the entire day without talking back or questioning him about what she'd overheard yesterday. She trusted Legolas to speak with Elrond on her behalf. But besides that, the truth was she highly valued Elrohir's knowledge and was grateful to him for teaching her. She didn't want to jeopardize her place here. She was still upset though. If Elrohir noticed her unusually serious demeanor he didn't comment.

She sat down wordlessly with Faerveren and Legolas for dinner. Elladan was, not surprisingly, absent. 'He's probably avoiding me,' Nicole thought with satisfaction. With a brief nod to Legolas and Faerveren she began piling her plate with food. She'd missed breakfast and lunch and was really hungry. As she took her first bite she realized it was somewhat of an uncommon occurrence for the woodland prince to join them for dinner. Plus, she'd never seen him here without the twins also showing up. He must be worried about her. She looked up to catch his concerned glance. She smiled in reassurance, which he returned. Relief replacing his former expression.

Faerveren looked between them. "You are quiet today Nicole." She smiled at her friend easily.

Nicole nodded. "Sorry, I'm really hungry." She took a bite of potato. "I missed breakfast and lunch today."

"Oh right," commented Faerveren cutting into her own food. "I heard you went for a swim this morning." She grinned up at Nicole and took a bite of food. After swallowing she continued. "How was it?" She winked.

Nicole, smiled softly back. "Good, thank you. I wouldn't change a thing about it."

Faerveren, happy with her friend's response, continued to eat.

Legolas glanced curiously at the females during their brief conversation. He had the feeling he'd missed something, but didn't question them, for which Nicole was grateful. She didn't want to explain bathing suits to him. Before yesterday she'd have discussed the design in detail in front of the prince and laughed at his reaction. But now…it just, didn't seem proper.

August 20th

It was maybe a week before she saw Legolas again. He was simply passing down a corridor. He was walking fast and Nicole almost called out a greeting when she saw a glimpse of his expression. The barely controlled anger there shocked her into silence. Without thinking her feet carried her after him. She had some trouble keeping up. When he stopped suddenly and observed a nearby courtyard one floor below she nearly tripped trying to jump back around a corner where he wouldn't see her. She peaked back around to see him gracefully jump the railing and skid down the slanted overhang. He landed on the earth below with barely a sound. Nicole was fascinated and moved forward to see him looking up at the fountain statue of the elleth next to her willow tree. He obviously hadn't noticed her following him. She retreated quickly after that, her thoughts swirling. He was upset, and in light of his promise to speak with Elrond it did not bode well for her at all. She'd let him come to her. Now was not a good time.

August 21st

He finally did seek her out. She was running through some sword drills with Glorfindel yelling for her to go faster. Well yelling wasn't quite the right word. He was more raising his voice. She noticed a dark head of hair sitting at the periphery, but didn't turn to see who it was. Nicole didn't want her teacher to catch her unawares…again. She continued until she was panting and sweaty, which was quite some time now because she was in pretty good shape these days. She finished a set and wiped her brow warily. Then Glorfindel drew his sword and moved forward.

"Continue" he ordered. Nicole understood moved back to her starting place. This drill was a series of blocks, parries, and strikes. She resheathed her sword and waited a few heartbeats. Glorfindel lunched forward. Not at full speed, Nicole was sure, but fast enough that she barely had time to pull her sword out of the scabbard and into an angled block. It sent his sword sliding along her blade in a hiss of metal. The first time he'd ever done this she nearly peed her pants in surprise. The exercise was like a two sided kata, a form she learned and he reinforced by showing her what each move was intended to do. It was certainly a step down from a sparring match, but at least they were doing it with live blades. She hadn't gotten injured yet doing this. 'There's always a silver lining.'

After a while of this Glorfindel finally had mercy on her and gave her a small smile and a nod.

"Good enough for today," he said looking over her shoulder. He nodded "Prince Legolas"

Nicole bowed to her teacher and self-consciously tucked some strands of hair behind her ear that had escaped her bun before turning around.

"Hello" she said simply. He was wearing a white shirt today. It made a stark contrast with his hair and eyes, like obsidian and sapphire on a bed of snow. 'Poetic,' she thought, as she moved forward she began tugging her hair free of her bun.

"You are looking well" he offered a smile as he fell into step beside her.

Nicole examined his expression from the corner of her eyes while she combed out her long hair briefly with her fingers. "What's wrong?" His mask was back in place. If she hadn't seen him yesterday she wouldn't have known anything was amiss. They began climbing the steps out of the arena. She could feel Legolas' eyes on her but kept silent and continued forward. Finally he let out a sigh and offered her an arm. "I fear your reaction."

She tucked her hand into the bend of his elbow. "You spoke with him then?" She whispered. She hadn't meant to sound so pathetic, but she'd been holding out hope. She reluctantly looked up at her handsome friend.

He nodded and met her look. "We should sit." Silently, he guided her the rest of the way to her favorite courtyard, where she'd seen him yesterday. They sat on the bench under the willow tree facing the fountain of the elven lady. They watched the water flowing into the pool at the statue's feet for a few minutes before he spoke.

"I…was not able to change his mind."

"Did he explain why?" came Nicole's tired response.

Legolas hesitated. Which brought Nicole's attention quickly to his face.

"That it was necessary…"

"That isn't an explanation," said Nicole sharply.

"And that I may accompany you if I wished."

She let out a breath and turned her face away. "Oh, Legolas…you would have gone anyway."

She felt his eyes on her. "What do you mean?"

She glanced at him in alarm. "Nothing… Just that you…you are not afraid… of danger I mean."

He raised an eyebrow skeptically.

Nicole blushed at her near slip up. She leaned back against the trunk of the tree. "Thank you for everything you have done for me."

"I will go… and I will keep you safe." He announced firmly.

"I don't doubt you will do your very best." Nicole offered a small tired smile.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence.

"Who is she?" asked Nicole suddenly.

"Who?" Legolas turned his head to his shorter companion.

Nicole gestured at the statue in front of them. "Her…She is very beautiful."

Legolas examined the fountain briefly. "I believe it is in the likeness of Yavanna."

"Yavanna," repeated Nicole slowly. She looked at Legolas sheepishly. "Forgive my ignorance…but who is she exactly? My education is lacking here."

"She is the vala of earth and the giver of fruits."

Nicole pursed her lips. "Hm…so if I wished for some tropical fruit right now?"

Her friend laughed once. "You do not stay sad for long mellon, do you?"

"No. It takes too much energy." The sound of his laugh made her smile tug wider. She looked back to the statue. "So, she makes the earth fruitful?"

She saw his head nod out of the corner of her eye.

"What about children?" She met Legolas' bright gaze. "Does she give us those too?"

He blinked in surprise at the question. "Yes, I believe so."

"Ah" She fell silent and looked at the statue forlornly and then bowed her head. "I used to be a favorite of the children where I lived before…" She kicked her foot against the dirt. "I would play tag and lots of other games with them… I always let them win." Images of her nieces and nephews danced through her head. Would she see them grow up? She felt her eyes tearing up and tried to blink them away.

"You have a great fondness for children?" came Legolas quiet question.

The corners of her eyes wrinkled in a half smile. Her strange multicolored eyes settled on Legolas. "I've wanted my own for years now."

A look of compassion settled over his handsome features "With…"

"Yes" She said quickly, averting her gaze. "…but now I'm not sure…if I'll have the chance. I want to keep hoping, but…"

He placed a hand over hers. "If any elf is worthy of such a blessing, it would be you."

His flattery eased her sadness a bit and she turned her hand over to grasp his. She stood and began walking. She determinedly wiped her eyes with her other hand as she dragged her friend behind her. "I'm hungry. Enough of this serious talk. "

818181818

Fun times! Lots of emotion. Thank you to all my reviewers and followers. I appreciate your support.

Tadah - Thanks for the informative information on your bio page. LACE…hmm I'd always thought that's how elves were different, but I didn't know there was an acronym for it. Interesting.


	8. Chapter 8

Ahhhh, Tolkein's work. Don't own it, but I certainly enjoy it.

818181

September 1st

Nicole made an interesting discovery while exploring the library later in the morning than usual. Normally she was in and out of Rivendell's public library well before the buttcrack of dawn (as she fondly referred to it in her mind) with whatever research she needed to further her studies for the day. Today Elrohir had some important meeting to attend and she'd been left to her own devices for a few hours. She'd begun reading books written in Common now. She found that she understood the language in the same mysterious way she understood Sindarin, in speaking, but not in writing. She still had a piece of parchment with a key for the characters of the English alphabet tucked into her pocket. Most of the time she could read without it, until a less commonly used character popped up. She scoured the shelves for a text on birthing an infant, something she wanted to learn, that Elrohir hadn't deemed important for her upcoming travels. When she reached the end of the row she stopped in surprise.

At first she thought there was a child sitting in the plush armchair close to the fire. The evenings were a bit cooler now, but it was only mid-morning. She moved closer with a sense of excitement rising within her when she saw the large feet with curly white hair crowning them connected to short legs. A large open book propped up on the lap prevented her from seeing much else. A poof of white hair bobbed above the top of the text as the head it sat upon turned quickly in the motions of reading.

She smiled widely. "Hello" she said. Was this who she thought it was? She hoped so.

There was no response. After a moment a small hand reached up and turned a page.

She cleared her throat loudly. "Hello?" She said louder.

The little creature visibly startled and lowered the book, revealing a small wrinkled face and twinkling eyes the color of cornflowers. Nicole stared. It was strange seeing an aged face again after so many months of looking at eternal youth.

"Hello my dear," he said in a warm tone. "Who, may I ask, are you?"

"I am Nicole. You are Mr. Bilbo Baggins?" she smiled.

"That is correct. I don't believe we have met."

"No we haven't" she responded warmly. "I arrived here in June."

His eyes lit up "Ahhhh, yes! The maiden who arrived on Prince Legolas' horse"

'Oh for crying out loud!' "Yes that's me." She smiled to cover her irritation. "So… how long have you been here in Rivendell?"

He tapped a finger against his chin. "Let's see now…it's been…over ten years now… I traveled for a few years until my age caught up with me and I had to settle."

Nicole's eyes were huge in her head. "That long?" she mumbled "I'd forgotten. The movie made it seem much shorter."

Bilbo leaned forward in his seat and held a hand up to cup his ear. "What was that dear? You will have to speak up. My hearing is not what it once was."

"Oh… uh…I said you must have had some great adventures to speak of then. I hear you are a great story teller." Nicole said. She moved closer and sat in a chair across from him.

A wrinkly smile spread across his face, making Nicole feel homesick.

"You are correct." He sat up straight again. "Perhaps you would like to hear how I first met your friend Legolas' father.

'King Thranduil?' "Indeed I would." She grinned. She wondered if Legolas took after his father. She doubted it, considering his father was known for being stand-offish, territorial, and intimidating. Maybe in appearance. If that was true, then the king must be a looker. She shook her head and leaned forward to set her elbows on her knees as Bilbo began telling her about his adventures in Mirkwood.

October 13th

She heard them first, and they were loud. She'd always thought that the elves were being snobby when they complained about dwarves. However, Nicole didn't have the same preconceived notions that other elves had, so she allowed curiosity to carry her to the front gates. The few elves she saw on her way there looked irritated and were moving in the opposite direction like they were trying to hide from an annoying distant relative. The clamor of laughing, stomping, and metal clanging against metal _was_ much louder than anything she'd heard since coming here. 'Sounds like a construction zone back home' she thought in amusement. As she turned the final corner she stopped in surprise. 'Only four?' by the sound she'd thought there were at least a dozen of them. As she observed them laughing and joking amongst themselves, she noted they wore quite a bit of armor. More than Nicole thought practical for a long journey. They carried their packs on their broad shoulders and backs and had heavy looking swords and axes strapped to their belts. It was near lunch time, so Nicole was wearing her training gear sans her sword in preparation to meet Glorfindel.

A placid voice called out to the dwarves. "Master Gloin, you and your kin are welcome to Rivendell." Nicole jumped and stepped back when she heard the voice, so she was partially hidden by a stone column. 'Elrond,' she thought with some irritation. Ever since she heard him planning out her life she'd avoided him like the plague. Most of the time it wasn't difficult, since he was so busy she didn't see much of him anyway.

One dwarf with a forked beard that was so long it was actually tucked into his belt nodded towards the voice off to the far left Where Nicole couldn't see. "Master Elrond" he responded with a voice that sounded rough and gravelly to Nicole's ears. They stood at the center of the large stone paved circular entranceway.

The entranceway was surrounded half by the high stone outer walls and half by buildings with thin slit windows where Nicole presumed archers could take aim in the unlikely event of enemies getting inside. From there, there were three hallways heading in different directions with metal gates fixed at their entrance. Nicole had never seen the gates closed. From the angle of people entering from outside, all three hallways looked the same.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" said the voice. Elrond stepped into view. Nicole shrunk back a bit more.

"We are here to bring news to an old friend. We have heard that he resides here now."

"… you mean Bilbo. Yes, he is still living here. I think you must have other questions though. Please feel free to stay and enjoy the hospitality of my home until the other travelers arrive."

"How long until that happens?" Questioned a younger looking dwarf with a thick red beard. His skepticism was poorly disguised. The others nodded and looked at Elrond for the answer.

"It has not been determined as of yet," came Elrond's voice. "Perhaps you are hungry."

"We could use some refreshment," said Gloin eagerly. The ageless elf tilted his head wordlessly towards Nicole's hiding spot.

"Nicole" he called out. "Perhaps you will lead these guests to the dining hall.

Wiping the automatic cringe from her face, Nicole did her best to step out from her hiding spot with dignity. "Certainly Lord Elrond. Your wish is my command." she said, intentionally attempting to imitate the tone of his voice.

He fixed her with an expressionless look lasting long enough that she lowered her eyes and began fidgeting.

The dwarves made their way over to her, Their armor clanking with their heavy steps. They looked up at her expectantly.

"Uh… right this way master dwarves" She smiled politely and gestured to the hallway behind her. She turned and started walking.

Her companions fell into a language she didn't understand. She assumed it must be Dwarvish. The path they took led past her room. Faerveren had raised her hand to knock on Nicole's door, but paused in confusion and craned her neck to see who was coming when they finally made their way around the corner. She looked at Nicole in shock when she saw her companions. Nicole waved at her as they passed, enjoying the expression on her friend's face. Once they reached the entrance to the dining hall she stopped and waved them through. "Here it is" she announced. She followed in behind them and began helping herself to her usual fare of fruit and cheese.

The dwarves looked at the selection with a dissatisfied faces. "It looks like-" began the red bearded one.

"Rabbit food?" finished Nicole, still picking out her lunch and not looking at them.

Redbeard eyed her "Hmmf, yes. What was yer name again lass?"

Nicole finished piling food onto her plate and stood looking down at the group. Not intentionally mind you, she was just taller. "Nicole,' she said casually. "What's yours?" she gave the dwarf a friendly smile.

"That's a strange name." he commented gruffly.

"Hmm, yes, I have heard that before," said Nicole, nodding slightly.

"My name is Gimli" he gestured to Gloin. "This is me sire Gloin." He jerked his thumb over his shoulder at the other two. "These are my comrades Delgin and Hirgur."

"At your service," added Delgin returning the smile.

Nicole smiled sweetly and did her best curtsy. "A pleasure to meet you all."

As if just remembering the other three gave small bows as well. Hirgur almost dropped his plate when his apple nearly rolled off and he reached out quickly to catch it.

Nicole took a bite of her own apple to hide her smile. She turned and moved towards a table. When the dwarves walked past her to sit in the corner, she changed direction and sat beside them. They paused in their conversation to cast her strange looks before beginning to eat. They had lapsed into Dwarvish again. She watched them with fascination. They were so different from the elves and men she'd seen around here. They spoke loudly and talked around large bites of food. Occasionally a bit of spittle would fly across the table. None of this bothered Nicole. In fact, she found them endearing in a rustic unmannerly sort of way. She did keep her plate out of spittle distance though. As she told her nephews and nieces, 'sharing is polite, but not sharing germs.'

She finished her lunch before them, not because she was eating particularly fast, but because she'd put comparatively little on her plate. She leaned forward idly on her elbows watching them. Before she thought about it, the question just came out her mouth.

"How do you get the food out of your beard when you are done eating?" She rested her cheek on one hand.

As one they stopped and looked at her and then at each other. Gimli had a disapproving look on his face when Gloin spoke up. "My son don't, he just saves it for later." He, Hirgur, and Delgin burst out in raucous laughter. Gimli scowled a bit at first, but then gave in, chuckling and shaking his head.

Gimli looked at Nicole appraisingly once the laughter died down. "That was a bit of an impertinent question, lass."

Nicole sat up in her seat. "Oh? Was it? Sorry. I happen to be an impertinent person" She shrugged. "At least that is what I have been told."

Gimli let out a bark of surprised laughter at her response.

She shifted in her seat with a smile before speaking again. "Is it rude to ask questions about a dwarf's beard?"

Gimli's bushy eyebrows rose. "That would depend upon the question." Around him his comrades nodded sagely while still chewing large mouthfuls of food. He narrowed his eyes at her. "You're different than the lot," he said gesturing around him.

"Than the other elves?" Nicole clarified.

Gimli nodded once.

"Well I'm not sure of their ages," said Nicole, "you don't just go around asking you know," she whispered conspiratorially. "But I am fairly sure that I am significantly younger than all of them."

"That could account for it," said Gimli. "You're certainly less uppity."

Nicole grinned, 'a compliment!' "Why, thank you Master Gimli." She stood. "I'd love to stay and chat some more, but I have to be somewhere." She stepped over the bench and waved as she moved away "It's not every day you see dwarves with such handsome beards. I hope to see you around."

Gloin laughed and the other three blushed at her comment.

'Ha! That's a sure way to get in good with dwarves, just compliment their beards.' She smiled to herself as she hurried out the door towards her room to pick up her sword on the way to train with Glorfindel.

When she reached the arena she was surprised to see Elladan's chocolate silk hair instead of Glorfindel's sunlight gold. She smiled in greeting. She'd been forced to get over being angry at him when Arwen cornered her at the bath houses one morning. Before that time Nicole had been able to sneak in and out without having to bathe in the presence of any other elleth. The idea of communal baths was a bit weird to her even though she knew they did that stuff over in Japan all the time. There had been Arwen, as sweet and unassuming as ever with her own basket of soaps and bathing supplies. Nicole hadn't wanted to be rude and leave so she'd had to witness Arwen's _perfect_ body and make small talk like they both weren't naked. Once she got past being weirded out that Arwen had just helped her wash her back, the dark haired elleth had already somehow wheedled her into forgiving her brother. The funny part was Nicole couldn't even figure out how she'd done it. She must have gotten that talent from her father. 'Watch out Aragorn, she could get you to bark like a chicken if she wanted' Nicole shook her head and realized she'd just missed the first half of what Elladan had told her.

"Sorry, Come again? I was distracted." Said Nicole with an apologetic smile.

Elladan rolled his eyes. "I _said_ , that Glorfindel was called away from Rivendell on an errand. I will be taking care of your training until he returns."

"OK…" Nicole waited a moment watching him silently. "So what are we doing today?" she asked.

"What have you covered so far?" He questioned.

"Well we could do some grappling…" She paused at the amusing sight of Elladan blushing. "or we could do some sword work."

"Let's stick with sword work" Said Elladan quickly. "Glorfindel was teaching you grappling?" he questioned in mild disbelief.

"Yes, well I hope not all ellon are afraid to roll around on the ground with me. It will make meeting new people so difficult."

Elladan rolled his eyes. "Funny." He set his shoulders. "Let's get serious now."

Nicole got into a right handed stance and placed her hand lightly over the hilt of her sword. "I'm always serious Elladan, you know that." She smirked as they began to circle each other. She watched him warily. She certainly wasn't attacking first. Elladan hid his ferocity quite well, but Nicole knew he was not someone you wanted on the other team.

Then he was moving forward, sword flashing in a downward arc. Nicole reacted on pure instinct. With knees slightly bent she raised her sword straight up out of the sheath and held it horizontally above her head. Instead of blocking with force, she allowed the downward angle of Elladan's attack to push the end of her blade around and over her head like a pinwheel for her own strike as he passed her.

In an impressive display of agility, Elladan moved out of the way of her sword, just barely though. A few strands of hair that flared out from his head with the movement met her blade and fluttered down to the ground. He didn't miss a beat and his sword whipped around for a sideways attack. Nicole tried to adjust her grip to deflect his much stronger arm, but was too slow. The strength of it knocked her sword clean from her hand and sent it flying to the other side of the ring, leaving her palms stinging. She'd felt the force of it all the way up her arms. 'Damn, he plays rough' she thought.

She fought the urge to stick out her tongue at him when she saw the triumphant look on his face. He thought the fight was over. Wasting no time, Nicole moved forward and to the side while his sword was still vibrating from the strike. She aimed a sucker punch at his exposed ribs and matched his stance, grabbing ahold of his hand over the hilt of his sword. In surprise from her punch he let go of the hilt with his other hand to clutch his abused side. Nicole took this opportunity to twist the hilt of the sword around into a wrist lock that sent Elladan to the ground on his back. Nicole held the point of his own sword to his neck with a grin, making sure to stay clear of his legs in case he decided to sweep her.

Elladan's eyes were wide with shock at first. He laid there for a moment shaking out his abused wrist. Nicole smiled smugly. "Josh taught me that one." She said triumphantly. Glorfindel just helped me to improve my technique a bit."

"I wasn't expecting that," he said with a pleased smile blossoming on his face. "You may just survive after all."

"Gee, Thanks" said Nicole in an unamused tone. She offered him a hand. He took it and pulled himself up. The brunette inspected the ends of his hair with a frown.

"It's just split ends." Said Nicole cheekily. "I can even it out for you if you like. She hefted his heavier sword up and reached for a lock of his hair.

He ducked away from her hand laughing. "No thanks."

"Fine" Nicole pouted.

Elladan held out his hand and Nicole placed the hilt of his sword into his outstretched palm. "So who is Josh?" he asked casually.

"Hmm?" said Nicole. "Your father didn't tell you where I'm really from?" she questioned. 'Oh shit, what do I tell him? What does he know already?' She turned away and walked slowly to the other side of the ring to retrieve her sword to give herself more time to think of a response.

Elladan spun his blade idly with one hand. "That is the man you claim is your husband right?" He said bringing the edge of the sword up to his face as if inspecting it for imperfections.

"Yes" Nicole breathed a sigh of relief at his answer as she bent to pick up her sword. 'At least I don't have to explain myself to him. Wait…' She shook her head at his odd phrasing. She stood and turned to face him. "Claim? He _is_ my husband." She sheathed her sword firmly with a click. "He is also my teacher back home."

"Interesting" Elladan shrugged the information off and leveled her with a steely gaze. "I underestimated you the first time. It won't happen again. Let's continue." Nicole had a feeling she wouldn't be able to catch him off guard again so easily. She heaved a deep breath and prepared herself.

It was as expected for the rest of the evening. There were a few times when she almost got him, but Elladan sent her sprawling time and again. She had experience with taking hard falls, so she didn't end up with too many bumps and bruises. Elladan actually complimented her on her rolls, though he instructed her that she needed to be the aggressor more often. Nicole took this to heart and tried a few dirty tricks like grabbing a handful of sand when she rolled and flinging it into his face, and kicking at the backs of his knees. She could tell these tactics were annoying to him, but he grudgingly told her to "do whatever worked." This comment brought a mischievous grin to the blonde's face.

Later, at a point where they had both disarmed each other, Elladan had her arm in a chicken wing behind her back. He put an extra bit of upward pressure on her, making Nicole rise to the tips of her toes. Her nose wrinkled at the uncomfortable sensation of her arm being over stretched.

"Concede," he said firmly.

A spark of inspiration took root. Nicole giggled in as girlish a fashion as possible and turned her head to look over her shoulder into Elladan's narrowed gray eyes. He tilted his head slightly further away from her in suspicion. She gave him her best 'come hither' look "You _want_ me… to concede" She then blew air into his exposed ear.

He reacted just how she wanted by slackening his grip to lean further from her, his face flaming.

"N…no- Oof!"

She twisted free of his hold and elbowed him in the stomach. As he doubled over she grabbed him around the waist and flipped him over her hip.

He glared up at her from the ground. "That was not what I meant by what I said to you earlier. That will not work on an orc."

"But it worked on you" cooed Nicole happily.

Elladan stood and brushed off his pants. Pretend I'm something that wouldn't be distracted by that…Like a—"

"a troll?" finished Nicole innocently.

"yes a troll" he agreed, still looking down.

"Okay, that won't be too hard." Nicole smiled widely.

He sent her a glare. "Not amusing." He said.

Nicole bit her lip in an effort not to laugh. "but it was" she snorted, breaking down into a fit of guffaws.

The twin shook his head and looked up at the angle of the sun. "That's enough for today," he said.

Nicole was finally able to stifle her laughter and watched his now troubled expression carefully.

"What's wrong?" she questioned. She joked around with Elladan all the time. Surely he wasn't offended by her scheming to win a few sparring matches using feminine wiles.

"He met her eyes and then shook his head as if to clear it. "Nothing."

She narrowed her eyes at her friend, quickly going over all the possibilities in her mind.

"You are worried about Estel?" said Nicole hesitantly. As she asked the question, she realized Glorfindel's absence meant his errand had been to find Aragorn and the hobbits and bring them safely to Rivendell.

His sharp glance told her she was right. "What do you know of him?" he questioned.

Nicole held up her hands in defense. "Hey I was just guessing. It's common knowledge that you and Elrohir practically raised him…and he's not here right now so…" she shrugged.

Elladan seemed to deflate a bit. He sighed and looked to the west with a small smile on his face as if he was remembering a happy memory.

Nicole watched silently for a moment. And then bowed. "Thank you teacher," she said formally. "Same time tomorrow?"

Elladan nodded distractedly, lost within his head.

Nicole turned away and headed back to her room.

October 18th

A shadow passed over the sun. Nicole looked up…And Elladan promptly kicked her feet out from under her.

"God Damnit! Elladan" she wheezed from the ground.

"Don't allow anything to distract you. Glorfindel was very specific about that." He stood over her smugly, "and stop swearing. I shouldn't have to tell you how to talk like a lady."

Her smart response was interrupted when she saw the large shape that had caused the shadow. She pointed from where she was on the ground.

"Elladan, is that bird bigger than I think it is or am I hallucinating?"

When Elladan turned to look, she kicked his leg out from under him. He joined her on the ground.

"Paybacks a bitch" she said with a smile, sitting up and leaning over him with a grin.

He sighed. "You got me."

"Yup, but really I saw a giant bird land over that way. She pointed to the west. Nicole sat back on her haunches. Then her eyes lit up, "Elladan!" She poked her friend in the side so he twitched and sent her an irritated glance. "Gandalf is here!"

He sat up "How do you know?"

Nicole raised her eyebrows.

"Right." He jumped up from the ground. "I'll go greet him." He looked at her thoughtfully. "Why don't you go get Legolas."

"OK!" Nicole was off like a light. 'Finally some answers!' she thought as she navigated the halls at a run. When she reached the prince's door 10 minutes later, she pounded on its ornate surface. "Oy Legolas! She shouted. "You in there?"

A warm chuckle was heard behind her. She whipped around. "Hello lady Nicole. Legolas is not here." She recognized the elf as one of Legolas' companions from when he found her in the woods.

She searched her mind for his name. "uh…hello..um"

"Thalon" he supplied for her.

"Right" she smiled. "So do you know where he is?"

"He is cleaning up after I taught him a lesson or two." Said the elf with a smile.

Nicole eyed him. He was all geared up with a sword, bow and arrows, and more knives than she felt like counting. Not a hair was out of place. "Hm" she said skeptically. "I'll believe that when I see it."

He smirked. "We don't often allow elleth to watch us train. It's a pain to catch all the swooning maidens."

Nicole rolled her eyes. 'Where has this gem been the whole time I was here?' "I haven't swooned yet." She responded in mock irritation, crossing her arms. "So how do I get to the bathing area?"

He pressed a hand to his chest. "You want to go there, outrageous! I must guard the virtue of my prince."

Nicole tapped her foot on the ground impatiently. "I'm not going to jump in the water with him! I just want to meet him when he comes out. I have news."

"That would be highly amusing." Evidently the ellon felt he'd teased her enough because he jerked his thumb behind him "Head that way and follow the sound of running water."

'Finally some useful information,' she thought. "Bye!" Nicole breezed past him at a run, waving over her shoulder.

There were a lot of turns down this way. Nicole had never had a reason to come this direction. There were more stairs too. Up… then down she went. Following the rushing sound which grew louder with each step. Moss and Ivy grew thickly on the walls in this section of the city. 'The moisture from the waterfall helps it grow.' She thought absently. Finally, she could see the fine mist rising off of a small tumbling waterfall that fell behind a high rock wall. She followed the wall around to the entrance. It was similar to an airport bathroom, in that there was no door, but an opening in the wall with a path that curved around to obscure the bathing area.

"Oy Legolas!" She yelled, "Are you in there? Finish washing behind your ears and get out here." She heard the laughter of a few ellon and someone say. "Better hurry up."

She paced back and forth until she saw him with his hair decidedly damp walking from around the side of the wall. His tunic was wet in places, as if he had thrown it on without being completely dry.

"Nicole, What are you doing here?" he began in exasperation, but his eyes were reflecting sunlight today.

She grabbed his hand and began pulling him behind her, "Gandalf is here. We need to go see him," she said over her shoulder to the bemused elf.

"Gandalf…" he dug his heels in. "Hold on. There is no need to rush." He tried not to smile at the impatient face she made.

"I'm sure he wishes to speak with Lord Elrond first," he reasoned.

Nicole sighed and slowed to a more sedate pace. "I suppose it is better if you are" she cast an eye over him, "not sopping wet when we see him. They'll think I tried to drown you."

"If you tried that you would be wet too." He said with a laugh. A few glistening beads of water followed the musculature of his neck and dripped down to stain a spot on the collar of his lightweight shirt. Nicole's eyes followed the trail automatically.

His words filtered through. When other meanings for his phrase along with some colorful images began to rise up in her traitorous mind she stomped firmly on them. She released his hand and swallowed thickly. "Yeah, you're right." She said with a weak smile before looking at her feet. 'The ground here is really pretty. I think I'll stare at it the rest of the way there.'

As it turned out Gandalf had actually landed near her clearing just outside the west wall of the city. She was disappointed that when she and Legolas got there Gwaihir was gone already. Normal sized eagles were cool enough. She pouted. 'I missed seeing a giant eagle. I really wanted to meet him.' To add to her frustration. Gandalf had apparently holed up with Elrond in his office. Nicole was all for crashing the party, but Legolas refused to allow it. They argued about this outside the door for a good ten minutes when, to her surprise, it opened. Out stepped an old man who looked a lot like how Santa would if he lost 150 pounds and never trimmed his beard.

"Hello child, I hear you are looking for me?" He peered over her shoulder at Legolas, who bowed his head respectfully.

"Yes I have some questions." She looked up at him hopefully.

"I am sure you do." He nodded back to Legolas. "Hello young Thranduillion. I did not expect to see you here."

"Ah…Yes I have some news." He glanced at Nicole briefly.

"Well…I'd better hear it now" said Gandalf tiredly. "Come inside." He looked down at Nicole. "I am sorry child. Your questions will have to wait for another day. I am weary and still have much to do."

Nicole pursed her lips. "Fine. I see where your priorities are."

Legolas stepped around her looking less unruffled than usual.

She sniffed in irritation as he passed. "Don't look so worried, Legolas." She waved at both of them. "Have fun talking about Gollum and Saruman."

"How do you…?" Legolas looked back with wide eyes.

Gandalf peered at her curiously. "Indeed." was his simple response.

"I hear that he's a sneaky bastard." She said to Legolas. "They won't blame you for letting him get away."

"That's quite enough, child. I can tell you wish to be included, but I cannot oblige you this time." He looked at Legolas. "Come young prince, we have much to discuss"

The prince was staring at Nicole in confusion. "Nicole…I didn't…"

"No, you didn't" she smiled tightly. "You'd better go talk with the grownups." She turned away until she heard the light click of the door. "Auugh!" she burst out before stomping away.

It was less than a week later during one of her and Elladan's training sessions that they heard it. There were yells and whispers and running feet. These were all unusual sounds in Rivendell. Immortals seldom rushed. Nicole learned this quickly at mealtimes. She had a bad habit of practically inhaling her food. A habit borne of necessity while working in a busy hospital, but a bad one nonetheless. Here everyone gave her disapproving looks for shoveling food into her mouth and running. So now something big must be happening. She and Elladan looked at each other in alarm for a split second, then he raced away. Nicole followed. As they ate up the ground between themselves and the front gate, all Nicole could think was, 'I can't believe he's here already.'

Elladan stopped outside the healing houses where a small group of curious elves had gathered whispering amongst themselves. She shared a glance with him and then pushed through to the closed door and entered. Glorfindel stood there talking at a rapid pace to Elrond as the ancient healer sifted through pots of dried herbs and the others raced about with water and bloody bandages. Some inhuman wailing and cries of pain came from behind a curtain at the furthest bed from the door.

Glorfindel looked a bit worse for wear, Nicole decided. Leaves were stuck in his hair and his clothes had dirt and blood ground into them. She walked forward to a basin of clean water and scrubbed her hands while watching them speak.

"He is nearly lost to us if it is not too late already," Came Glorfindel's pressured speech.

Elrond nodded. "Thank you Glorfindel. He wouldn't have this chance if not for you. Your part is done. You can wait here if you like." The healer motioned to the bed nearest the pulled curtain. Glorfindel stood there looking lost. Nicole took pity on him and approached slowly. She called out softly, "Long time no see, teacher."

He startled and turned to her with a haunted expression. Nicole took his arm with a warm smile. She led him to the bed, pushed him to sit, and set a clean shirt and some towels next to him. "Why don't you clean up." She pointed to a basin of water next to him as she backed away and pulled another curtain.

With some trepidation she moved closer to the pitiful crying at the end of the room. She peeked around to see the small form of a halfling. As she looked down at Frodo, her first thought was that he looked like death. His dark curls were matted and his skin pale and greyish. He had a sheen of sweat on his forehead which was wrinkled in pain. Had one of her patient's looked like this back home she would've checked their pulse, called a rapid response, and slapped a non-rebreather mask on them.

Beside him Elrond was bent forward packing the wound with herb soaked strips of linen.

"You can't close the wound?" questioned Nicole, her curiosity overcoming the shyness she felt normally around Elrond.

He looked up briefly. "We had to reopen it. I must draw out the poison as much as possible first. "He stood and gestured to Elrohir who moved forward with clean bandages.

"I'll do it" Nicole jumped forward and took the bandages from Elrohir, who looked at his father for confirmation. Elrond nodded to her "Very well. You can also assist with calling his spirit."

Nicole took a deep breath. 'I can't believe they're going to let me help with a task this important.' She willed her hands not to shake as she moved to the head of the bed. The older twin propped Frodo up against his chest. Frodo's limp head rested on the elder twin's shoulder. "Start the bandage there," he instructed. "Good…now wrap all the way around… Tuck it here." He nodded in approval. When they finished, Elrohir lowered him gently back down and remained where he was cradling Frodo's head. He looked down into the ring bearer's face in concentration. "His dreams are dark. He loses hope," he said in a faraway voice.

"Nicole move to his other side," ordered Elrond quietly. Nicole jumped to do as she was told and stood on Frodo's uninjured side. She laid one hand on his bare shoulder and took his small hand in hers. She looked down into his pain filled face with sympathy. 'I hope I don't screw this up.' She thought, 'Relax Nicole! You know how this ends. You've read it plenty of times.' Still it was different seeing it first-hand.

81818

It'll be nice to see what happens next. As you can see I don't like repeating lots of dialogue from the books/movies. If you wanted to read that stuff you would be doing that now instead of going online. You want the unwritten possibilities.


	9. Chapter 9

Hope you like my interpretation of how Frodo's healing took place. Cheers!

81818181

Nicole closed her eyes and listened to Elrond's voice. She allowed his words to focus her mind and pushed her awareness forward to where her hands touched the unnaturally cool halfling. When she opened her eyes again she was surrounded by darkness. She shivered as her mind adjusted to the chilly temperatures. A warm glow surrounded her and pushed a few feet into the gloom. From what she could see, the setting was like a creepy forest from a nightmare. She could feel something watching, a malevolent presence that was pressing down on Frodo's mind. Every movement took more effort as if gravity here was more intense. Around her she noted shadowed, slimy, moss covered trees, with branches like reaching claws. "Cheerful." She muttered to herself. The elleth moved forward, undaunted, until she saw the familiar, near blinding light of Elrond shining from between the trees. In the waking world he always had a subtle glow about him, but in this place he looked like a LED lamp on steroids. One could not make out his exact features because of the brilliance of his light. There was no doubt who he was though. After months of training with him and his sons she would recognize their auras anywhere. She didn't look directly at him as she neared, wanting to preserve her night vision. Where his light touched, the landscape looked like a normal forest.

"Where is he?" she questioned quietly.

A light nearly as bright as Elrond stepped up on her other side. "Let's separate and keep looking," said Elrohir.

"Very well" Elrond responded. Nicole felt a brush against her mind. "Remember what I told you," Elrohir cautioned. Nicole nodded seriously. They each picked a separate direction and moved into the gloom.

"Frodo" she called out, as she moved. She didn't know the hobbit personally and felt a little silly yelling for him. "Frodo Baggins! Don't give up. Sam is waiting for you. You have to come back with us." After what felt like forever walking and calling for the frightened hobbit's spirit, Nicole sighed impatiently. Even though she was here, she could still sense her body, and her stomach rumbled. She'd try another tactic. It would sooth her raw nerves and hopefully get the reaction she wanted from her patient. She cleared her throat and began to sing.

"Feeling my way through the darkness

Guided by a beating heart

I can't tell where the journey will end,

But I know where to start

They tell me I'm too young to understand

They say I'm caught up in a dream

Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes

Well that's fine by me"

This song was surprisingly fitting to the situation Frodo was in. She hoped the sound of her voice would coax him out of wherever he was hiding. As she sang she stepped over brambles and noted that the ground was steadily climbing up and becoming rockier. The trees were thinning.

"So wake me up when it's all over

When I'm wiser and I'm older

All this time I was finding myself, and I

I didn't know I was lost."

A pale ghostly figure approached. In surprise she stifled a surprised "Erk!" and jumped behind a large rock. A figure of a man in a crown strode by. She eyed him. His hands looked almost skeletal. His robes were old and torn and floated about him like wisps of cobweb. The sword he clutched was not in much better shape. It was uneven and rusted. A piece was missing from the tip.

'Ok, this was different than the other times she'd done this.' Elrond had mentioned that when an evil essence was the source it often came to a confrontation. "He's only a shadow" She murmured to herself as a confidence booster. She took a few breaths and then crept from behind the rock to follow silently. Compared to Elrond her aura was more like bright colorful Christmas lights. It was unique, but not nearly as powerful. Her relatively low wattage was probably the reason the wraith didn't notice her, a fact for which she was extremely grateful.

A muffled sob reached her sensitive hearing and she slowed her pursuit of the ghost to search for her real goal. "Frodo?" she whispered. She moved towards where she'd last heard the sound. "Frodo, My name is Nicole. I'm here to help you." She felt along an uneven ledge of rock and dirt. Exposed Tree roots brushed against her hands. The soft glow of her light revealed a small opening in the side of the ledge. A scraggly gorse bush grew to one side of it, partially obscuring the opening. Nicole crouched on the other side and pushed at the twiggy poking branches. She squinted into the gloom. "Come on out."

"I can't" came the pained voice. The countenance of the hobbit on the exam table appeared in the glow of her light as he shielded his eyes from her. He was pale and shivering, but he wasn't a disembodied spirit yet. "Thank Eru" she said with a small smile. The praise seemed right when she said it and it appeared to give Frodo courage.

"Who are you?" he questioned, moving closer to squint at her. "You are so bright I can't see your face."

"I'm an elf… and I'm not that bright" said Nicole bashfully. She leaned back to look over her shoulder. The wraith had passed and was nowhere in sight. She shivered. This was taking too long. She might have to go in there and pull him out. Nicole wasn't claustrophobic per say, but that looked like a really tight squeeze. "Come on Frodo." She coaxed. "Lord Elrond is here looking for you too."

"Elrond… that is what Gandalf told me.," he repeated slowly as if just remembering.

"Yes come on, we need to go to him." She pushed some of her awareness back into her body so she'd be less bright and waved him forward. Frodo blinked up at her then, and scooted forward. Once his hand was close enough she took ahold of it and tugged him the rest of the way out. It wasn't as easy as she thought it was going to be. "Damn Frodo, what do hobbits eat for breakfast? Rocks?" The little hobbit couldn't be more than 80 pounds, yet it felt like she was hefting around a full grown man.

"You're a strange elf" he commented.

"Yes, Yes I know" she whispered impatiently. "Come on, we have to move." She pulled at his hand. The little guy was a trooper that was for sure, but his little legs were not moving fast enough and it was giving Nicole a significant amount of anxiety. Elrohir had told her specifically to not engage the darkness in her patient's mind unless it was unavoidable. He said her short time of training wasn't enough for combating that sort of evil. She hoped she could steer clear of it until she reunited with her teachers. The hair on her neck prickled constantly, and the aforementioned neck was cramping from trying to look everywhere at once. Every little sound and snapping twig made her breath hitch. "Can't you go faster?" she whispered to her small companion.

"I'm so tired," said Frodo pathetically, "I've been running in the dark for such a long time. I just want to rest."

Instantly she felt guilty for her impatience. "Just do your best, that's all I'm asking. There's a soft warm bed with your name on it when we make it back."

"Nicole" he said fearfully. "It's coming back"

She didn't ask how he knew, they were in his mind after all. She scooped him up with a grunt of effort and ran as fast as she could. But he was so heavy. Elrohir didn't mention that about hobbits in his teachings. She was nearly in a panic. In desperation she pulled more of herself to this plane than she'd ever done before. She could barely feel her body now. The light of her soul blazed outward. A rasping exhale of chilled air behind her made her shiver. She stopped dead and turned around slowly. The bright halo of her colors fanning the darkness revealed the wraith standing maybe twelve feet from her. It crouched just outside her light with its gaunt face pulled into a snarl. Its sword sure looked a hell of a lot sharper than the first time she'd seen it.

"ELROND!" she yelled, backing away, her heart pounding in her chest. "ELROHIR! Now would be a good time to get here…like NOW!"

The wraith took a step forward with each step she took back. There was no way she was going to turn her back to this thing. She would have worn a mask on the back of her head like they did in the jungle to ward of tigers if she'd thought it would work.

Time passed slowly as she moved backwards. She was getting tired. She couldn't keep her aura this bright for long. That was the only thing that kept it from getting close enough to skewer her.

She slipped on some loose gravel, stumbled, and sank to one knee. She glanced behind her quickly.

"Frodo?"

"Yes" came his muffled answer, where he hid his face against her shoulder.

"What's at the bottom of this ledge?" Nicole couldn't see how steep it was behind her or what the bottom looked like. The loose rocks set free by her fumbling steps fell away into darkness outside of her light.

The exhausted hobbit peered over her shoulder. "It looks like…like the hill outside my home from before I came to live with Uncle. There's a stream at the bottom."

"Good" said Nicole. She jumped.

She curled herself around Frodo and tucked into a ball. 'Shit!' she swore mentally as she tumbled gracelessly down the supposed hill. Obviously, Frodo's definition of a hill was different from hers.

She finally slid to a stop sprawled on her back with one foot in the freezing cold stream Frodo had mentioned. The water whispered by dark and forbidding. It looked a hell of a lot deeper and wider than just a stream. Warily, she cradled Frodo with one arm and pushed against the springy soil with the other. At least they'd had a soft landing. If one ignored the rocks she'd encountered on the way down. Nicole rubbed a sore spot on her back. She looked up just in time to see the wraith taking the last few sprinting steps to where they sat, its sword raised overhead to strike. During her tumble her aura had faded down to its normal brilliance, so there was nothing to keep it back now. She threw up an arm in surprise. The blow connected with her upraised arm. There was a clang and a burst of light. The force of the attack rolled her and Frodo heels-over-head backwards into the stream. She ended up sitting between two boulders with her legs braced against the rocks at the edge. 'Damn!' If the environment here was cold, then the water was frigid. The swift flowing black water instantly soaked her from the waist down. At this temperature there should've been ice floating on it. Nicole lifted her arm. She expected at least some blood, judging by the amount of pain she felt there. To her surprise, there was a shining silver bracer covering her forearm, just like the ones Legolas had. There was no time to ponder this development.

"Frodo we have to swim." She gasped out as she kicked away from the edge with all her might.

The next strike crashed sideways into the boulder near where Nicole's neck had been just a split second before. The sound of metal scraping against rock accompanied a spray of red sparks that flew outward over the water.

Nicole sucked air in through her teeth in a hiss of displeasure as the frigid water enveloped them up to their necks. Frodo was surprisingly silent and clung to her like a monkey. She'd have screamed if she didn't think it would frighten him. The current was pushing them downstream now. She noted with some relief that the cold had numbed her pain almost immediately, but she was also pretty tired. As her eyes drooped she lost track of the wraith at the water's edge.

A flare of light burned suddenly in the darkness. The creature let out an angry shriek somewhere to her far right. She heard words, but her mind couldn't make sense of them. She clung to Frodo tighter. Her eyes were closed now. She'd just drift… see where the cold would take her.

A hand grabbed her roughly by the back of her tunic, shocking her out of her stupor. She felt herself being dragged out of the water like a half-drowned cat.

"Nicole!" a voice spoke loudly in urgent tones. A hand that felt blazing hot pressed against her cheek. She opened her eyes. "Elrohir" she said weakly from where she and her captive hobbit laid boneless at his side. "There you are. Now we can start the party."

8181818

Legolas paced back and forth in front of Elrond and Gandalf.

"What do you mean you summoned her?" If she is so young, why bring her here into this dangerous place? I have spoken with her. She was happy where she was… even if it wouldn't have lasted," he finished sadly. He wished now… really wished that his friend hadn't fallen in love with a human. He already would have to watch Estel and Arwen suffer such a fate. Thinking of Nicole dying of a broken heart disturbed him. He chewed on his lower lip in distraction, a habit he hadn't indulged in since he was less than a century old.

Elrond interrupted his thoughts. "It is necessary. You may accompany her if you wish."

A disgruntled huff escaped him. "Yes that is what you told me last time. I have already agreed to do that." He agitatedly ran a hand through his hair and paced one more lap before stopping in front of Elrond with his jaw set in defiance.

"What say do you have in her fate? Who are you to her?" he demanded. "I am the one who found her. I should be the one to decide."

"Who am I?" Elrond stood and towered behind his desk. "Who are you? Do you realize the entire fate of middle earth has been my biggest concern for thousands of years? I cannot think of only one person when I make a decision."

"She nearly died!" he yelled back. "When I saw her laid out beside the Halfling I thought… " he didn't finish and shook his head to rid it of the image. He glared back up at the healer. "Would you send your own daughter into such danger?" he said quietly.

He knew he'd touched on a sore subject when the normally placid healer yelled back "Don't you dare speak of Arwen to me. She has chosen her fate!"

Gandalf spoke then, "Relax gentlemen."

The two stopped glaring at each other and sent their piercing stares to the wizard instead. He seemed unconcerned and puffed on his pipe, but his words contained a gravity that silenced the other two.

"Each side has chosen its players. Sauron has called his followers to him. Saruman's mind…unfortunately has been poisoned. What Saruman knows, Sauron may know as well, thanks to his dabbling with one of the lost stones of Arnor." He looked up at Elrond. He knew we planned to bring someone here…someone with qualities and knowledge to tip the scales in our favor." He looked to Legolas. "He knows that person is here."

The prince paled. "How?"

Gandalf looked abashed, "When we researched the way that would summon her, Saruman's knowledge was needed."

"Then, Nicole…" he couldn't say the words.

"Yes… She will not be safe here for much longer."

Legolas sat numbly in a chair and stared ahead.

Gandalf smiled ruefully. "At least in his current state Curunir will not suspect someone like _her._ He would doubtless expect someone with extensive knowledge of powerful weapons and how to create them."

"That is not much comfort" muttered the prince to his feet. He moaned and covered his face with his hands. "This news will be difficult to break to her."

"We will do that if you cannot" said Gandalf. Noting the sigh of relief that escaped the young elf.

After a brief moment of silence he looked at the wizard tiredly. "How will you convince her? You can't force her to go"

Elrond spoke, "She will agree."

"How can you be sure?" Legolas questioned.

"She cares too much," he said simply. "She must be made to see the truth that she _must_ go."

"And what is it she is supposed to do that is so important?" questioned the black haired elf, irritation rising up again. 'Elbereth! He's right,' he thought grudgingly. 'She already half agreed when we spoke in the clearing.'

"Even if I knew the answer to that question I would not tell you. It is not for you to know."

Fury froze over in Legolas' eyes. Afraid of what he might do if he stayed, He pushed himself abruptly from the chair and turned to leave.

"There is more to discuss," Elrond said calmly.

"Later. I need to clear my thoughts." Normally Legolas would never have even considered speaking so disrespectfully to his elders, but the force of his anger was alarming, and he needed time alone to think.

"Do not leave this conversation for long," cautioned Gandalf.

Legolas managed a curt nod with a clenched jaw. He opened the door with a white knuckled grip and was gone.

Elrond and Gandalf shared a look.

Legolas' long stride carried him quickly away from the Peredhel's office. He'd stayed by Nicole for hours once he'd found out that she was a patient in the healer's ward. He'd promised to protect her and already he had failed in his task. He'd go check on her quickly to ease his mind about her condition, and then find somewhere to go and _think._

8181818

Nicole heard whispering voices and pattering feet. Weakly she rolled onto her side and realized she was _starving_. Groggily she pushed herself up and looked around in confusion. 'The healing houses? …Oh right.' She recalled the mad dash for Frodo's spirit with a tired sigh. 'That could've gone better.' She looked down at her hands and rubbed at the forearm the wraith's shadow had struck. As her mind drifted over the event she remembered seeing the armor covering her arm. 'A bracer or something.'

The whispering started again and Nicole looked up at the entrance to see a couple of sets of eyes peering at her from the door, which had been cracked open just enough for them to peek inside.

"Hello" she called out in amusement. 'Hobbits,' she thought. She didn't fight the smile that came to her face. 'The closest thing to children in this place, besides myself that is.' They gave one another guilty looks as they shuffled inside. "Sorry miss, we didn't mean to wake you. We were just checking on our cousin before breakfast."

"I've had enough sleep." She smiled encouragingly at them as she swung her legs around so they dangled off the edge of her bed. "So…Merry and Pippin?" She questioned.

"Yes." They blinked in awe up at her. "How'd you know our names?"

"Oh, that's not important." She flapped a hand. "I'm Nicole."

The younger looking hobbit spoke. "That's a weird name for a—oof!" His friend elbowed him in the ribs.

"Sorry miss" he apologized with a slight bow. "Pippin here doesn't know how to speak proper to ladies."

"Oh that's alright…" Nicole stood and stepped around her bed. She reached for the curtain separating Frodo's bed from the rest of the room. "I don't either," she finished. She pulled the curtain back slightly to see Frodo laid out on the bed looking much better than he had the last time she set eyes on him. Someone had changed his bandages. A blond hobbit was slumped forward in a chair near the head of the bed with his upper half resting on the edge of the mattress. He was snoring lightly. With her sensitive hearing it was a wonder the sound hadn't woken her sooner. She smiled at the scene. She turned back to the hobbits who had begun roughhousing and making a fair bit of noise while arguing. She shushed them with a finger to her lips. They instantly stopped and she nearly laughed at their shame-faced expressions. She crept forward to a closet and pulled out a spare blanket. Then she tip-toed around the curtain and draped it over Samwise. (because that was the only hobbit it could be) When she came back around the curtain she shooed the other two out the door with an impatient motion of her hand. Once they were all outside she closed it gently behind her. "They're sleeping." she said by way of explanation.

"Oh," Said Pippin, blinking large brown eyes up at her. "Well see you later." He turned away and started to walk, but his cousin grabbed ahold of his collar. "Don't be rude" admonished Merry. He turned to Nicole, "Would you like to join us for breakfast."

"Why yes. I thought you would never ask," She laughed lightly. "Do you know where the dining hall is?"

"Yeah, we've been here since last night," said Pippin.

"Oh…" Nicole looked back at the door she'd just closed in confusion. "Then you arrived just after Frodo?"

"No, Miss," Supplied Merry helpfully, "Mr. Glorfindel came here a day ahead of us. His horse must be very fast."

"So…So I've been asleep for over 24 hours?" she shook her head. "What day is it?"

"The twenty-second." They answered in unison.

"No wonder I'm so hungry" she muttered.

"Yeah me too. It's been 4 hours since I had my first breakfast." Said Pippin.

She turned amused kaleidoscope eyes down to the hobbit. "Seriously? Well we'd better hurry then. You are looking a bit thin."

"Are you going in your nightgown?—Ak!" Merry grabbed his cousin's ear. "What's wrong with you Took? You can't ask a girl that!"

Nicole looked down at herself. Indeed she was dressed in the generic shift of a patient in the healing houses. "Hmm" she tried not to think about who'd changed her. There were plenty of female healers to do the job, but it was disconcerting nonetheless.

8181818

Not much later she sat at breakfast (fully dressed) with her two newest friends. They regaled her with tales of their mad dash towards the Bruinen. Nicole didn't doubt that the feats of bravery the hobbits described themselves performing were grossly exaggerated if not made up entirely. She laughed and acted suitably impressed anyway. Near the finish of their meal Legolas appeared in the doorway, just as Nicole was recovering from yet another humorous tale from the two hobbits. In her mirth, she didn't see him enter. When her two boisterous companions fell silent and looked over her shoulder with mouths slightly agape, she turned to see who it was. There he loomed, like a stormy cloud over the ocean. His dark expression was not lost on her and her voice came out a bit squeaky in surprise. "Uh, Hi Legolas" she gestured weakly to Merry and Pippin who were watching her friend with awe. "Have you come to…to join us?"

"Nicole. What are you doing out of bed?"

"Ah…" she hedged. Looking helplessly over at the hobbits "I was hungry?"

"You promised me you wouldn't make my task difficult." He accused, his eyes flashing.

"I'm sorry?" she responded half in apology and half in confusion.

"Someone's in trouble," said Pippin in a stage whisper to Merry, who nodded in agreement.

"Guys" she aimed a deadpan look over at the hobbits. "Not helpful." She looked back over her shoulder at the irate prince, before glancing down at her food. 'Damn!, she'd lost her appetite.'

"Legolas" she pushed her plate away in frustration. " _What_ are you talking about?"

He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "You should not have involved yourself in healing Frodo. Lord Elrond and Lord Elrohir could have done well enough on their own."

"That is what this is about!" She threw her hands up and turned away with a toss of her dirty blond hair. "Stop being so dramatic!" she huffed. "I promised I wouldn't do anything unnecessary. Saving Frodo's life is _entirely_ necessary."

"Not when there are others who could do it with less danger to themselves," he countered, placing a palm on the table beside her. He leaned forward just as Nicole slung one leg over the bench to face him fully. She leaned back and felt a thrill of awareness ripple through her when she saw his face was closer than she'd expected. She swallowed.

The hobbits were watching the display with identical looks of fascination on their faces. Both continued to eat slowly, placing food in their mouths without looking at their plates.

Once she regained her train of thought she raised her eyebrows in challenge. "Lord Elrond allowed it."

"He does not have your best interests in mind. I _do_!"

Not liking the position of dominance he presented, she stood. He straightened and continued to tower over her. She nearly growled at him and wished she was taller so he'd stop doing that. For a split second she thought about standing on the bench, but that would just look stupid.

"When you offered to protect me, I meant in battle." She gestured wildly with her hands. "I don't need a baby-sitter."

"Apparently you do" he hissed quietly. She felt his warm breath on her face.

Her nostrils flared. "Ha!" A laugh of surprise and anger escaped her lips. She pushed at his chest angrily in an attempt to make him move back. Not only did it fail miserably, but it drew her attention unwillingly to how his chest felt beneath her fingers. A deep flush rose up her neck, "I can't believe you just said that!" She hissed as she stepped around him, deliberately bumping him with her shoulder as she passed. She stormed out the door.

"…" the hobbits mouths hung open.

Legolas stood there fuming for a moment with his fists clenched. "Infuriating elleth!" He flickered his gaze over the two hobbits like a flash of blue lightning.

Merry and Pippin were suddenly very interested in their food again. Most of the conversation had been held in Sindarin, but that had not diminished the entertainment factor much for the young hobbits.

8181818

The second time that morning, Legolas' footsteps brought him to Elrond's door. He knocked once, entered, and stalked through the small library to the second door.

"Come in, Young Prince" said Gandalf, right before Legolas stormed in. It ruined the dramatic entrance a bit, but he was in no state to notice. Elrond and Aragorn stood pouring over maps. The wizard sat nearby with his hands folded in his lap. His hat was stashed on a stand at the entrance. A half-eaten plate of food sat forgotten beside the ranger as he looked at something Elrond pointed at. He glanced up curiously at his friend's abrupt entrance and continued to stare when he saw the elf's expression. Legolas reigned in his emotions and nodded briefly to Aragorn. He stared down at Gandalf, his eyes were hard ice.

"I will have it." He demanded.

Gandalf could see his father in him at that moment.

"Your meaning?" said Gandalf with raised brows. He knew very well what the normally gentle prince meant, but he needed to say the words.

"I want responsibility for Nicole."

"Alright." Said Gandalf easily.

"What?" the prince looked floored. Obviously he'd expected some sort of argument.

"Under one condition" said Elrond. He gestured to an open chair. "and you will sit and hear us out _entirely_ this time. There are more details you haven't yet heard about your young friend."

8181818

Nicole was still fuming when she reached her room. "How dare He!" she pounded a dent into an unsuspecting pillow on her bed. Her mind replayed their argument. She hadn't seen this side of her friend before. She didn't know what to think. Up till now he'd been so…so gentle and polite. Apparently that was conditional based on her compliance. Over the past months Nicole started becoming surer of herself and her improving abilities. She appreciated his wanting to protect her, but 'god damn' did he have to be so infuriating about it. She didn't need his _permission_ to do what was necessary. If he kept this up it was likely that she'd start treating him like she did Josh. She'd say yes to his every rule and then do whatever the hell she wanted. She firmly pushed away the fact that washing laundry in hot water instead of cold was entirely different than risking one's life. Her thoughts continued like this for a while. Defiance at being told what to do warred with her sense of reason and dislike of confrontation in general.

8181818

"-and because of these two reasons there is no going back" said Gandalf evenly. He watched the prince, whose expression was one of denial.

"You are telling me that where she comes from we are not even legend to her, just a story book meant to entertain." Legolas repeated back to the wizard.

Gandalf nodded.

"Impossible" he whispered, staring forward as if searching his memories for proof. "She knew me."

"She knew _of_ you, from reading what she thought was just a story." Elrond supplied, leaning over the map, but not really looking at it. "Just as she knows many other facts about us that the enemy would find invaluable."

"I…I...need some time…to think." He glanced back. "Don't tell her...not yet."

Elrond stood up straight and fixed the prince with a narrowed gaze.

"Please." Legolas entreated. "It would devastate her…let me just" He ran a hand through his hair in anxiety.

"Legolas" said Aragorn gently, feeling sorry for his friend. "Did not Gandalf and Lord Elrond say you can have guardianship of Lady Nicole?" The dark haired ranger looked at his foster father in interest. "What was the condition you mentioned?" asked the Ranger curiously.

"We will not interfere with what information you wish her to know" said Elrond evenly to Legolas. "But she must be seen by all as your responsibility, a public acknowledgement."

"Alright." Legolas' eyebrows pushed together. "I accept." He took a breath, "I don't see why—"

Aragorn interjected. "I have not met her, but I foresee a problem with proclaiming such a guardianship to… everyone."

"Yes we thought so too," said Elrond wryly. "But it must be done." He waved a hand at his foster son for him to continue. Legolas watched his friend in confusion. What was he missing?

He met Legolas' eyes briefly before glancing around the room's other occupants. "If she looks like an adult," he said, "and she has no family here to speak for her… then she speaks for herself." He shrugged, "and it wouldn't do to discredit the story she's been telling everyone, that she's been independent and traveling alone for years."

"Unacceptable" said the prince leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms. "She is only thirty years old. She would be little more than an infant if she had been born here as an elf."

"We agree she needs guidance Legolas," said Aragorn in discomfort, "It just limits your options as to the nature of your guardianship."

81818181

Two days later, Nicole found herself back in her old routine. Except for the fact that she was avoiding everybody but Glorfindel, Elrohir, and Elrond. They were the only elves that didn't seem interested in the embarrassing display that had occurred in the dining hall two days ago.

Today Nicole practiced the most difficult and physically demanding exercises Glorfindel had taught her. She stayed long past the normal amount of time they trained together. Her teacher had left hours ago. With each slash she tried to exhaust her frustration with herself. She wanted nothing more than to beg her friend to forgive her so she could discard the stones she felt in the pit of her stomach. But if she did that, he'd think it was alright to just order her around.

"Do all maidens of Rivendell learn the sword so beautifully as you, so that it looks like a dance?"

Nicole nearly dropped her sword in surprise. She'd let her thoughts distract her from being aware of her environment. Glorfindel would be frowning if he was here. She turned slowly to the voice, wondering why it sounded odd to her ears. The sight that greeted her had her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide. A man was sitting calmly in the viewing area. It was he who had spoken.

'Josh?!'

8181818

Yay for cliffhangers!... and I don't mean boogers that are halfway out your nose.


	10. Chapter 10

Happy reading! I do not own Tolkien's work and don't make money from this.

8181818

The sight that greeted her had her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide. A man was sitting calmly in the viewing area. It was he who had spoken.

'Josh?!' her mind buzzed for a moment. Before she could panic, his words filtered through her jumbled brain. 'He doesn't talk like that.' She closed her mouth and examined him more closely. At first glance he resembled her husband greatly. The shape of his face, his colorations, and his heavy 12-oclock shadow were what tricked her, along with the confident set of his broad muscular shoulders. On closer inspection she realized his eyes were a steely grey instead of warm chocolate brown like Josh's… and he smiled differently.

"Hello…my lord." She began hesitantly, "May I ask to whom I have the pleasure of speaking?" She sheathed her sword with hands that only slightly shook as she watched him stand and approach down the steps. Nicole was proud of herself. She'd scraped her composure off the ground mostly intact, if you considered the fact that two seconds ago she thought she might pass out from surprise.

As he moved closer she noted he was also significantly taller than her husband. She saw a white tree emblazoned on the front of his tunic. 'Ahh' now she knew who it was. What a coincidence.

In a few long strides he stopped before her and bowed deeply. "I am Boromir of Minas Tirith." He stood and waited for her response. Nicole smiled politely and bowed back. "My name is Nicole" she said simply. When she met his eyes a charming smile spread across his face. "When I arrived today I was not expecting to discover such beauty. Tell me… are you Lord Elrond's daughter?"

Nicole snorted. "Thank you for the shameless flattery, but lady Arwen is unmistakable. If you saw her you would laugh at how far she surpasses me."

His eyebrows rose up, "Truly? Do all elf maidens have such arresting eyes?" He leaned closer. "They are quite breathtaking."

Nicole fought the urge to roll her eyes. She smirked "Thank you my lord, I had not been told yet today. I thought they had become some dull uninteresting color."

Boromir threw his head back and laughed. "But of course you would have heard such a compliment before." He chuckled. "I was in need of a way to pass the time before my business here could be resolved, so I came here. I was greatly surprised to see a she-elf with such skill."

Nicole raised her eyebrows at the back handed compliment, but took it at face value. "Thank you lord Boromir. My skill is borne both from necessity and enjoyment of the art."

Now he looked surprised. "What necessity could you have here? Surely you are well protected."

Nicole shot him an irritated glance as she began walking up the steps. "Not for much longer, I'm afraid." Her tone came out slightly bitter.

Boromir hurried to walk at her side. "What is your meaning?" he asked in concern.

"What I mean…" she paused, searching for an answer that didn't involve time travel or semi-conscious evil rings, "is that soon nowhere will be safe and all will have to fight to defend themselves."

Boromir was quiet for a few moments as they reached the top of the steps and continued down the hall.

"I understand your reasoning lady Nicole." He said seriously. "It is in part why I have come seeking the council of Lord Elrond Peredhil." But then he sent her a dashing smile. "Fear not, one such as you will never be short of protectors."

"I have a growing list if you'd like to sign up." Nicole said wryly. Inwardly she scowled.

Boromir laughed again. "My lady, I had taken you for the modest type. I see I was mistaken."

Nicole pushed away her thoughts "Oh I love compliments, the more flowery the better." "Modesty isn't much fun." she smiled playfully at Boromir.

As they turned the final corner to her room, Nicole saw the object of her ire stand up tall from where he'd been leaning his elbows on the railing that bordered the courtyard.

"In that case I would like to point out…" He stopped speaking when the lady beside him tensed suddenly. It was impossible for the steward's son to miss the sudden flush in Nicole's face and how she cast her eyes downward. He looked about quickly, wondering at the source of her agitation. His eyes settled quickly on the lithe form of the prince.

The pair slowed to a stop in front of the ellon and there was an awkward silence while the two males sized each other up and waited for introductions. Nicole was desperately trying to gather her wits from where they'd melted on the floor. She cleared her throat nervously.

"Ah… Lord Boromir, this is Prince Legolas of Eryn Lasgalen." She turned to address Legolas, keeping her eyes at the level of his chest. "This is Lord Boromir of Minas Tirith. He is the eldest son of the steward."

Legolas nodded imperiously. "Well met."

Boromir bowed very slightly. "Well met," he echoed back.

There was another awkward pause.

Boromir turned to Nicole and spoke. "My lady, I am in short supply of friends in this city. Would you mind if I accompanied you to the evening meal?" His eyes flickered momentarily to Legolas' disapproving gaze. "That is if you do not already have plans."

"I do not. Thank you." Nicole's ears were burning. She shuffled her feet and fought the overwhelming urge to look either up at Legolas like a lost puppy or run away with her tail between her legs.

He smiled, "Then I will meet you here in an hour's time."

"mmhmm" Nicole affirmed distractedly.

Boromir nodded once to the dark haired elf and spun on his heel, heading back down the hall.

Nicole swallowed a lump in her throat.

"I need to speak with you." Came Legolas' voice in a surprisingly soft tone.

"Oh?" Nicole stared determinedly at her feet.

"I…should not have spoken to you so harshly before…I am sorry."

Her wide eyes jumped to his face. His expression was one of sincere apology. Inwardly, she felt all her anxiety from the past two days melt away. "I'm sorry too…for yelling…and for ah…pushing you." She tilted her head shyly and looked up at him from under her lashes. "You must have been worried about me."

"I was" he said seriously. He released a breath. "Well" he smiled tiredly. "I'm glad we are friends again."

"I never stopped being your friend." Nicole shook her head with a smile. "Don't worry about that. It's pretty hard to push me that far." She took his hand and squeezed it briefly before turning back around and reaching for the latch of her door.

"I have something else that I need to speak with you about." There was a strange note in his voice that she couldn't place.

Nicole opened her door and stood in the frame facing her taller friend with an open smile, "Alright… but I don't want to be rude to Boromir by making him wait. Is it urgent?"

"It can wait until tomorrow." She didn't miss the frown that creased his eyebrows when she said Boromir's name.

"Alright" Nicole's eyes flickered over his face in doubt, "I'll see you later."

8181818

Legolas aimlessly walked away from Nicole's door. When he'd agreed to do this he hadn't realized how hard it would be. He wished he could feel that this was the right thing to do, but if it meant any measure of protection...

He meandered his way to a wide open terrace that looked over the wooded mountainside. The stars were shining in full glory. The sight soothed him somewhat, but the uneasiness stayed there in the back of his mind. As he moved to stand at the edge overlooking the forest he noticed with mild surprise that he was not the only one there. Maybe twenty paces from him facing the rising moon stood a couple wrapped in a loose embrace as they watched the night sky. If he listened he could hear soft murmuring voices, but not words. When the two turned to face each other, he realized who they were. Their profile's connected in a chaste kiss. He suddenly felt his intrusion and turned to leave them in privacy before they realized his presence.

"Legolas?" came a soft feminine lilt. There was more whispering. Then he heard near silent footsteps coming his way.

He stopped and turned halfway to see the dark haired elleth approaching. She glowed brightly under the light of the stars and Legolas couldn't help a wistful smile at the happiness she so clearly reflected.

"I am sorry Lady Arwen. If I had realized you were here...I would not have-"

"Do not trouble yourself mellon." she smiled. "I would have been missed shortly in any case. I need to make an appearance at the hall tonight." She looked back behind her with a smile, "besides, I think you have greater need of Aragorn's attention tonight."

Legolas nodded. "You are probably right, as always."

She laughed. "Do not be so serious. It does not suit you at all."

He dragged up a reassuring smile for his friend. By the look she gave him, she didn't believe it at all. "Speak with him." were her parting words, before she glided away.

Legolas looked towards where his friend stood outlined by the moonlight and walked slowly to stand beside him. Perhaps Aragorn could help him see things more clearly.

"Friend, why are you seeking solitude? Does the council tomorrow weigh on your mind?" came the voice of the ranger.

"You have always been wise beyond your years Aragorn, but you were there two days ago...and heard all that was discussed. I...I do not know how to tell her this. She would never agree without knowing all the facts...and even then…" He stopped and shook his head.

"Then tell the full truth," responded Aragorn. He was amazed at the change in his friend. The elf had always seemed carefree before this. Even with all his battle experience and suffering the slow creeping evil consuming his homeland, he remained much like the first innocent elves of the first age. At least, that is how Aragorn always pictured him.

Legolas continued to shake his head.

"Why is this not an option?" Aragorn's eyebrows creased.

"She... would be grieving...distracted. It would make her weak. There is no time for that now. At least if she has hope and is angry... she will fight to survive" he trailed off. "at least that is how I see it."

"You have a difficult choice to make...and soon. The council is where-"

"I know that!" the words were sharper than he'd intended.

Aragorn fell silent. He watched his friend with somber grey eyes.

"I'm sorry friend..." He looked sideways at Aragorn. "I just wish I could think of a way that would allow..."

"friendship?" supplied his friend softly.

Legolas nodded woodenly.

"I think that you will need more than that in the end, if you choose to do as you stated earlier."

Legolas' eyes rose to meet his, in them Aragorn saw the crushing depths of the sea. He had never seen pain like this in the elf before. He wanted to offer his friend comfort in that moment, but there was none to be given. Legolas had two choices... There was little question of which one he would follow. The ranger could only hope that the elleth involved would be understanding beyond her years and have mercy on his friend.

Nicole awoke the next morning feeling refreshed. It was a good day. She was on speaking terms with all her friends and didn't even mind that the council would be held today. If she remembered correctly from the book, it was dreadfully long and boring. She'd have to pack a lunch or some snacks for herself, Sam, and Frodo. She woke early and headed over to the healing houses to begin looking through the stock of herbs. She was fairly sure that with all they'd been using on Frodo's wound, that she would need to harvest more soon. She found that she was right in her assumption after sifting carefully through all the shelves and drawers. When she stepped out into the herb garden she was surprised to see the distinctive dark curls of Frodo rising just above the back of a bench that faced east. She'd thought he would still be sleeping in his room where he'd relocated yesterday.

"Good morning Frodo" she said from behind him as she drew close.

He turned his head quickly in surprise. "Oh!... I didn't hear you." he said bashfully.

"Sorry" said Nicole sincerely. "I hate it when everyone does that to me. I wasn't thinking."

"Don't worry about it, "he responded easily, "Will you join me? I am watching the sun rise."

"Of course." She sat next to him and relaxed against the bench. "I am in no hurry. I only need to gather a few herbs." She looked at him. "How is your shoulder today?"

"Sore."

She laughed. "I knew that. Does it still feel cold?"

"Yes...Lord Elrond said that it might always feel different."

"Hmm" Nicole's thoughts went back to her encounter with the wraith in Frodo's mind. "Frodo...Do you remember anything from before you woke?" She wasn't sure she should be asking this, but the curiosity had been eating at her for days.

Frodo's thoughtful hazel eyes looked at her, "Not much...I remember the terrible cold and dark..." he shuddered, "a bright light... and your voice also." His eyes narrowed in concentration. "You were singing I think."

"I thought you remembered something" said Nicole. "You knew my name when you woke." She faced the mountainside again. "It's probably good you don't recall all the details," she mumbled to herself, thinking of her reckless sprint across his mind-scape. After briefly complimenting her on her bravery Elrohir had thoroughly chastised her. She hadn't been prepared, but Frodo was here in one piece. She glanced at his cherubic face, so adult and yet so innocent. It was hard to believe he was actually several years her senior. Maybe he wouldn't have been so fortunate if she hadn't found him. She frowned, but if that was her sole purpose in coming here, she wouldn't need to accompany the fellowship. Nicole sighed.

"Is something bothering you?" She met Frodo's strangely perceptive gaze. Sunlight from the first rays of the dawn fell across his face, setting it half in shadow.

"No…no" she said, not wanting to trouble the already burdened hobbit with her worries. He was highly intelligent, and had probably already worried endlessly what might happen to him and the ring he carried. She fixed a smile on her face. "Are you hungry?"

"No." he said in that soft way of his.

Nicole smiled slyly. "Truly? I thought hobbits were always hungry."

He laughed. "You have met my cousins then."

Her smile widened "Yes I have."

"Master Frodo?" came a hesitant voice from far behind them. Nicole and Frodo turned to look. Framed in the entranceway of the healing house was Samwise blinking and shading his eyes with one hand and holding a plate piled high with a large variety of foods. When his eyes adjusted he spotted them and smiled shyly while moving to join them.

"Pardon me miss Nicole, but I've brought Mister Frodo a plate of breakfast. Lord Elrond told me he needed to eat, he did, in order to keep up his strength."

Nicole scooted over and patted the place between her and Frodo. "Please sit Sam. We would love your company." She shared a fond smile with Frodo. "I guess you'll be eating after all Master Frodo. Doctor's orders."

"Come on then Sam. I'll share it with you."

The blond hobbit hurried forward to sit between them. They picked at the food until it was all gone.

'Not hungry huh?' thought Nicole with some humor.

A distant bell rang twice.

Nicole frowned, her eyebrows scrunching together.

"That is the bell to signal the council," said a voice just behind them. Nicole sucked in a breath and placed a hand to her quickly beating heart. She aimed a glare over her shoulder.

Elladan smirked at her. "Pay attention." He said simply with a smirk. "There are a few minutes before it starts"

She harrumphed indignantly, "You should make more noise when you walk up behind people. It's rude to surprise innocent maidens."

He made a show of looking about. "Strange…I don't see any of those here."

Frodo chuckled and Sam spoke up eagerly, "Miss Nicole is too a lady!" he said in her defense.

Nicole didn't point out that had not exactly been the correct response to Elladan's perceived insult. "Thank you Sam," she smiled down at him. "You are very gallant." She cast a wry glance back at Elladan, "unlike some."

"I am sorry for insulting the lady." Said Elladan with a poorly hidden smile and a bow of his head. "Nicole, you should go and get something to eat. The council is likely to be long winded." He looked at Sam and Frodo. "We wouldn't want the lady to swoon from hunger."

"In that case," said Nicole while rolling her eyes, "you'd better eat too." She stood and moved away from the bench. Her jibe was rewarded by the soft laughter of Frodo.

Nicole looked back at the hobbits with humor still twinkling in her eyes. "You two coming?"

"Not just yet Lady Nicole," said Frodo pleasantly. "I had a mind to take a walk." He gestured towards a dewy, rock strewn path leading away from the healing halls. Nicole knew from experience that it meandered along the rock face of the mountains and contained lots of beautiful scenery and wildflowers even at this time of year.

There was an air of anticipation. She felt it as they moved quickly along the halls. Nicole saw that the dwarves and Boromir were also grabbing a last minute breakfast. Elladan cautioned her not to be late as he moved off down the hall. She shook her head at his retreating figure and then looked back at Boromir. Still feeling light-hearted despite the coming council, Nicole waved and greeted the warrior.

"Good Morning Boromir. Are you headed to the council as well?" She said by way of greeting as she approached.

He turned to her with raised brows and a plate of food in his hand. She'd blinked at it. She'd forgotten the sheer volume men could eat in one sitting.

"You are attending?" His words pulled her attention back to his face.

Nicole sighed. What wouldn't she give for more legendary fictional characters to tell her she should keep out of men's business.

"Yes, though I can think of far more pleasant ways to spend my time," said Nicole.

"I gather you do not wish to attend," he surmised.

"No" said Nicole letting out a breath. She eyed the food with a smirk. "You will get fat eating so much." She teased.

Boromir looked shocked for a moment.

"I have just spent over 3 months foraging in the wilderness traveling here," he said defensively.

Nicole tried and failed to smother her smile which grew into a grin. "Oh, of course. Forgive my rudeness. You do look rather frail…"

"Hmmph" he stepped around her and moved to one of the tables. Nicole trailed behind him. "I suppose you must not be so very good at foraging to become thin."

"You infuriating elf!" he burst out sending Nicole into a fit of giggles. "Men cannot live off of greens and sunlight like elves. Out in the wild there is naught but roots, berries, and small game. It is natural to become lean." He stopped his little speech and eyed the laughing elleth sitting across from him. "You are teasing me." He stated.

Nicole gasped and placed a hand dramatically to her chest. "Me? Certainly not." She reached across the table and plucked a roll from his pile of food. He watched her for a moment, his expression warring between amusement and irritation. They ate in silence for a few moments. When Nicole finished the stolen roll she leaned forward and rested her chin in her hands.

"Tell me, what is it like growing up in the white city?" she asked curiously. "I have never been there and I would like to hear stories."

Boromir paused with his fork halfway to his mouth. "But you are from the south of Gondor. Did you not pass through it in your journey here?"

Nicole smiled softly. "My journey here was long and confusing. I was lost at one point. I did not pass through there, or even see it from a distance."

"That is a shame" he continued eating. "I will show you the city when a time of peace comes." He smiled kindly at her.

She stifled the sadness that rose when she thought of his fate. That combined with his looking so much like Josh nearly brought tears to her eyes. She shook her head suddenly to clear it of the dark thoughts.

"What of your family? I hear you have a brother," she said, changing the subject.

Boromir finished his meal and stood. He brushed the crumbs from his hands. As they walked towards the exit he offered her an arm. "I will tell you of my family as we walk to the council area."

Nicole smiled and nodded eagerly.

"My mother died when I was only 10 years old, but I remember how beautiful and kind she was." He smiled. "She doted on my brother Faramir and I believe he is much like her."

"How so?" said Nicole looking up into Boromir's achingly familiar face. He was looking ahead as they walked, but his eyes were unfocused, as if seeing the events of the past.

"Hmm, I have never put words to it before… Faramir is a deep thinker. Where I would rush in, he would stand back and plan the best course. I admire him, but I am more like my father."

"You are your father's favorite then." Stated Nicole. If she had not figured it out from his speech, then she remembered from the books how his death had driven the steward over the edge of sanity.

"Yes…" Boromir's eyebrows pushed together in a troubled expression.

Nicole smiled suddenly. "Well my mother used to tell each of my brothers and I when we were alone with her that we were the favorite child in the room."

Boromir laughed and Nicole laughed with him for a moment. "You have four brothers right?" Did you not quarrel often? I know not how it is with young elves."

"Oh yes we argued, but far less than others. I rather like the company of my brothers. People outside our family often think we are strange, but when I am with my family I feel normal and cherished. "

"Then you are lucky." Said Boromir with a sad smile. "Though I am my father's favorite. He has become colder since the passing of my mother. And his approval is shown often in reprimand and additional duties."

"Perhaps he should marry again," said Nicole. "It would remove his mind from grim matters and give him a focus other than the two of you."

"What strange advice!" cried Boromir looking at her as if he had not seen her before that moment.

"But it makes sense, don't you think? Could he not find love again?"

"You are a romantic soul I think," he said quietly when they stopped outside the doors to the council area. "But my father would never let anyone get so close to him again. I believe that part of him died with my mother."

Her response was interrupted by the familiar tenor of her friend. "Lady Nicole."

Nicole and Boromir turned to see Legolas dressed in earthy green and brown. "I would like to speak to you now before the start of the council. He said seriously.

"No problem." She bowed her head to Boromir. "Thank you for walking with me and for the interesting conversation." She said kindly.

The man nodded back and cast a suspicious look over at the prince, before heading into the council area.

The prince smiled, "Walk with me." He said.

"Only because you asked so nicely." She gave him a half smile and followed. They moved back down the hall to where a balcony opened up and a fresh breeze blew in from the line of the Misty Mountains.

"Ah, Nicole. I have something for you." Legolas glanced quickly at the elleth who stepped up to the railing of the balcony beside him.

She smiled excitedly. "Really? What? I love surprises!" Her eyes sparkled up at his profile.

"Give me your hand" he said seriously. Curiosity filled her expression as she held out her left hand palm up.

"The other one"

"OK…" she laughed and shook her head. "You are acting so strange." She commented as she offered her other hand. He took her hand in his and turned it over. Then he slid a cool weight over her forefinger with his other hand.

Surprise filled her as she looked down to see a sparkling thick banded ring that looked to be made of bright silver in a design of ornate leaves and vines. They twisted around a large dark green stone. While beautiful, it looked decidedly masculine.

"Ah…" Nicole stared at it speechless. "I…I…don't. I can't take this." She said incredulously. She peered up at her friend with narrowed eyes. "I've seen you wear it. Did you have it sized to fit me?"

"…" His appearance was like an unruffled pool, which disconcerted Nicole for some reason. She looked back down at her hand.

"Forgive me but…where I come from rings like this are only given to declare…. a serious intention." There was a long moment of silence, in which Nicole almost began panicking, when he finally spoke.

"It is a sign that you are under my protection," he said. "Any who recognize it will realize this."

"Oh…Thank you." She shook her head. "I still feel uncomfortable…"

"Why?" said the prince with a strange note in his voice.

"Because…because it is so expensive. What if I break it… or lose it?"

He relaxed, "That is not likely."

"Why not?" Nicole was examining the ring closely.

"Because it is made of mithril…and there is a spell on it to keep it from being removed unless I remove it myself."

"Mithril" her jaw popped open and she looked at it with new eyes, "but it must cost a fortune." Her eyebrows pushed together. "Have you had it a long time?"

"It was my grandfather's."

"So…" she fisted her other hand and placed it on her hip, still staring at the ring. "What you are telling me is that you are giving me a priceless, magical family heirloom for an indefinite amount of time." Experimentally, she pulled at the ring, and was surprised when it slid easily off her finger. "Uh…It doesn't seem to be working." She held it up apologetically.

He plucked it from her hand and placed it back on her finger. "You must accept my offer," he said evenly.

"Your offer," Nicole repeated dumbly. She stared him blankly for a moment. A ridiculous thought flitted through her mind, but she refused to acknowledge it. Her internal voice piped up, 'he's offering you protection you dingbat!'

"Right…Yeah sure I accept." She smiled. "Thanks Legolas." She glanced down at the ring in wonder and disbelief. "I feel bad. I should make you a gift or something in return. I'm pretty crafty when I put my mind to it. "

"That won't be necessary." He said wearily and began heading back to the council area.

Nicole frowned as she walked beside him. When she gave a gift to someone that they really liked she did a silly happy dance around her apartment. He looked so…resigned, which didn't make any sense. Yeah protecting someone is a serious responsibility but still…

"Don't worry Legolas" she smiled encouragingly. "As you asked before, I won't deliberately make your job difficult. I'll try to stay safe if I possibly can."

He nodded silently, his eyes unfocused and directed forwards.

'Hm' she thought, 'something else must be bothering him.' His sad countenance bugged her a lot. Legolas was usually a happy person. She took his elbow and walked silently beside him.

They parted ways once they reached the council area. She would have preferred to sit next to him so she could keep an eye on the morose elf, but the only open seats were on the polar opposites of the room. At least she was between Glorfindel and Elladan. Some of the other members of the council looked a little…intimidating. She knew Gimli, Gloin, Aragorn and Boromir, but otherwise. There were far more people here than mentioned in the book. She received some curious looks as she sat and she did her best to ignore them. She sent brief smiles towards Glorfindel and Elladan before sitting.

Once the council began and she sat listening she realized it was nearly word for word as it had been in the book. The difference being that there were quite a few quiet side conversations going on during the long winded history lessons. Nicole did as she was wont when in the presence of those she considered wiser than herself and remained silent. She listened intently to all that was said. Though she couldn't help but glare at Boromir when he suggested using the ring. She felt it was her look, more than Aragorn's response, that silenced him as he stopped speaking the instant he met her irate gaze.

During an explanation of the ring's origins, which Nicole was morbidly fascinated in like one is fascinated with a train wreck, Gandalf did speak the inscription on the ring. He didn't yell it out like in the movies, but simply repeated it. Just that was enough to bring a cringe to her face and make the hairs on the back of her neck rise. It reminded her of how she'd felt when she was inside Frodo's mind… Then again, had he been wearing the ring the whole time? That would explain why he had felt so heavy to her and why she'd felt something watching her. Sauron? She shuddered. She really hoped the ring couldn't somehow communicate to its master. She didn't want the attention of that deceiver focused on her.

Hours later when it was finally time to decide who would take the ring to its destruction, Nicole smiled fondly at Bilbo when he offered to do the honors. She wondered what the ring might try to tempt her with as she watched Frodo from the corner of her eye to see when he would give in and offer to take it. Well, she'd try to avoid touching the ring if she could. She sighed and silently agreed with Bilbo's complaint about missing lunch. She glanced back at Sam who was standing forgotten in the corner with the glow of the afternoon sun shining on his round face. He was looking out over the view with its many waterfalls glistening endlessly down into the deep of the valley of Rivendell. He seemed uninterested in the council. She smiled when she heard his stomach grumbling. She heartily agreed. She reached down into a small satchel she'd brought that was filled with apples, cheese, and several rolls.

"Psst Sam" she said just loud enough for the hobbit to hear. No doubt all the elves heard her too, but she didn't care. If they didn't want anyone disrupting their fancy meeting with the crunching of apples they should've ended it hours ago or scheduled a break for food. The hobbit looked up hopefully and Nicole winked at him before tossing him an apple. She grinned at his quiet bashful thanks before tearing into a roll herself. She would throw one to Bilbo too if she thought his sight was still good enough to catch it, but she didn't want to start throwing food down the middle of the room where everyone was watching one another. She giggled at the thought of projectile food bouncing off the head of some important dignitary.

"I will take the ring" said Frodo. "Though I do not know the way."

'Ahhh, finally.' Nicole continued eating. 'What a relief.' She reached down to rummage in her bag for a piece of cheese. She'd share it with Sam too.

Sam jumped up, his half eaten apple still in his hand. "But you won't send him off alone surely, Master?"

"No Indeed" Elrond turned to look at Sam in his corner behind Nicole's chair. "You and Nicole shall go with him."

Nicole froze where she was bent over and looked up at the Peredhil slowly. She was normally too afraid of Elrond to glare, but she did it now. Did he have to announce it like that? Couldn't Nicole go silently along and be ignored to do whatever duty was expected of her. She released her hold on the wedge of cheese and sat up slowly, extremely conscious of the looks directed her way by all the _most influential people_ in Middle Earth. She thought she might puke and fought the urge to shout 'What?!' and cover her face with her hands. There was a five second pause.

"But she is a woman," said someone in the crowd. Nicole was staring fixedly at the ring on her hand. "You noticed." She muttered sarcastically to herself.

Beside her Glorfindel clucked his tongue at her in reprimand. She saw Elladan shift in his seat uncomfortably.

"What family would allow their daughter on such a journey?" Said Gloin in disapproval.

Nicole scowled. "I am alone currently Master Gloin, and I speak for myself," she clenched her jaw.

"Nicole has a great deal to contribute to this quest. She is a skilled healer and is capable of defending herself… and," he paused. "She has knowledge that will be useful."

The privilege of having been given a compliment by Lord Elrond was soured by the negative attention she was receiving now.

"Still this quest is no place for such a gentle lady," said Boromir. "It would not do to always be worried for her welfare as well as that of the ring bearer."

There was a murmur of agreement to this statement. Finally, she saw the familiar form of her handsome friend stand reluctantly from his seat. She looked up at him hopefully. If anyone could turn this into something positive, it was him. She offered him an encouraging smile.

He met her eyes solemnly as he opened his mouth to speak. Doubt caused her smile to drop slowly from her face.

"I will speak for Lady Nicole." He began. The words sounded forceful, like he'd practiced them quite a few times, "As her betrothed I give her leave to be part of the quest… and I will accompany and protect both her and the ring bearer." He sat back down. Nicole felt the blood leaving her face. 'Why wasn't he looking at her? It's a joke…it has to be... Her eyes flashed from him to Elrond to Gandalf.' But no one was laughing.

8181818

Drama! I love it! What reason could they possibly have to do something like this!


	11. Chapter 11

Another fun filled chapter awaits. The only thing I own here is Nicole, not Legolas :( , and not any of the songs she sings. If I don't mention the owner of the song, you can always look up the lyrics online. You'll find them, 95% of them are pretty popular.

8181818

"I will speak for Lady Nicole." He began. The words sounded forceful, like he'd practiced them quite a few times, "As her betrothed I give her leave to be part of the quest… and I will accompany and protect both her and the ring bearer." He sat back down. Nicole felt the blood leaving her face. 'Why wasn't he looking at her? It's a joke…it has to be... Her eyes flashed from him to Elrond to Gandalf.' But no one was laughing.

She felt suddenly dizzy and realized she'd forgotten to breathe. She sucked in some air and fell against the backrest of her chair. Warm hands settled on both shoulders. Nicole realized belatedly that one of the hands belonged to Glorfindel and he was speaking to her. She looked up at him dazedly.

"Don't say anything." He whispered just loud enough for her to hear. "We will explain it to you later."

"Glorfindel," his name came out as a whimper, "Why did he say that? Why did he say we were—"

"Hush Nicole" came Elladan's calming voice from her other side. She looked over and saw his was the other hand.

Her mind buzzed loudly. Peoples' mouths were moving as the meeting concluded, but she couldn't hear their words. She looked down at the ring on her hand, remembering that Legolas had said… he said that she had to accept his offer. She held up her hand suddenly and tried to wrench the ring from her finger. It didn't budge. She kept pulling. It hurt, but she didn't give up, even though a pained gasp escaped her. Her knuckle popped.

"Nicole stop!" came Elladan's forceful whisper. Gentle hands grabbed her own and peeled them off the ring. Then Glorfindel and Elladan took hold of her elbows in iron grips. She looked between them in betrayal. They knew. They all knew. They sat her here on purpose so the two warriors could restrain her and keep her from embarrassing anyone.

"It's a lie." She said weakly. "Why are you doing this?" Her voice rose in volume. "You _know_. I told you—"

"Lets go," said Glorfindel calmly to Elladan. As one her captors stood and ferried her out a less commonly used exit. To everyone else it looked like they were just close friends and were escorting her quickly away for some unknown reason.

Nicole was still in too much shock to drag her heels, to kick and scream, no… She began that later when they had seated her in Elrond's private library

"Let me go!" had she been in her right mind she would have cringed at the screech in her voice. The two had a hard time keeping her sitting on the couch that faced Elrond's lit fireplace. She was pretty flexible and was twisting around and fighting like a banshee. She'd ceased listening to their gentle words trying to calm her. 'How dare they tell her to be calm. No one could force her to agree to this… no one!'

Elrond came a few minutes later. Behind him Elrohir carried a small basin of water. He set it on a nearby table and moved out of her sight. She felt the gentle pressure of his hands on her shoulders a moment later.

Nicole had partially exhausted herself in her efforts to get free. Right now she was limp and breathing heavy. She was slumped against the back of the couch with her head staring morosely up at the ornate ceiling of the small library.

"Child what have you done to yourself" said the healer sadly. She felt cool hands on her injured finger. She curled her lip in a snarl and tried to pull it away, but Elladan had anticipated this and clamped down on her forearm and elbow. "It's dislocated" he said. "We will soak your hand in cool water to reduce the swelling before I put it back in place."

"You should just cut it off," she said in a flat voice.

Elrond's mouth twisted in displeasure. "Stop speaking nonsense. I will hear none of it."

She petulantly closed her eyes and turned her face away. "I'll stop when you end this charade."

"What was done, was done for the best and for your protection," he said in that irritatingly patronizing tone he always had.

That got her attention. She raised her head up "Protection?... how could _publicly_ announcing that I am marrying Le…" she shook her head, "that liar, possibly protect me?"

In order for you to complete your purpose you must be accepted into a family of your allies. Legolas was willing to look after you and offer you protection.

She allowed her head to fall against the cushioned back of the couch with a moan, "Ohhh, why would the enemy CARE who my fake fiancé is?! Obviously it doesn't matter how important I become. They will still eat me alive if they catch me!"

"It will make you more valuable alive," argued Elrond. "Everyone here knows that you are a friend to my family, and now they will know you are connected with the fierce elves of the greenwood."

"It didn't work for Celebrian," she said softly. Nicole would normally never have mentioned something so painful, but she was _really_ pissed.

Elrond spun to face the flames. She'd never seen him move so fast. Elladan and Elrohir's grips on her tensed.

"Thought I didn't know about that?" she growled. "I know all about what happened. If Celebrian, a princess by birth, could be captured and….and…" she choked out a sob. "Then how am I safe?"

Elladan's pained voice rose from beside her. "Father… neither of us spoke of it." A twinge of guilt tugged at Nicole's conscience.

Elrond held up a hand for silence, still facing the fire. "I know son." He turned his head slightly and looked at her briefly over his shoulder before facing the flames once again. "Nicole perhaps you have wondered why I have not interrogated you about what you know of this world, of future events."

She sniffed miserably.

He continued, "That is because I leave it up to _you_ to decide when it is necessary to share what you know. If the enemy had gotten you first they would have pulled every bit of information from you with blood and pain." He stopped. "My wife… was taken in ambush for the joy the enemy has of inflicting suffering." Here he turned. Nicole had never seen him look so tired. "I know that you are angry and frightened…but… you spoke those words in ignorance of what pain you might cause. Do not speak of that again."

Shame filled Nicole at the words. Silent tears trailed down her face.

"You are overwrought," he said. "Elrohir…"

The hands left her shoulders and then a small glass flask was held in front of her. "Drink it. You will sleep," the words were soft.

Nicole took the vial and chugged it like a shot of whiskey. She didn't even flinch at the bitter taste. She saw Glorfindel smirk momentarily beside her.

"How long until I'm out?" she said dully.

"Twenty minutes or so." Said Elrohir's voice.

"Not soon enough" she muttered laying boneless against the couch. After a few moments the potion began to make her feel sleepy. She hadn't planned on saying anything further, but it had loosed her tongue. "I'm sorry guys. I wish I could have met your mother before she sailed. When I read the books, I always thought she must have been really special." she closed her eyes. The last thing she felt was her hand being placed into cool water.

8181

Nicole was not an aggressive individual when she was feeling slighted… no she was more passive aggressive. She avoided Legolas when at all possible. When people offered their congratulations, as well wishers are wont to do, she told them that it was arranged, which earned her more than a few odd looks. She trained in earnest with Glorfindel. The elleth was damned if Legolas was going to be saving her like some stupid damsel. She was silent in the presence of Elrohir and Lord Elrond. She still felt bad for what she'd said to them. Elladan said they'd forgiven her almost as soon as she said it, but Nicole still felt guilty. To boot, Elladan and Elrohir had just left today on some secret mission and now she was one confidant short. When she wanted to cry out her frustrations it was nice having Elladan to talk to, since he knew her full story she didn't have to make anything up. She was _not_ going to be leaning on Legolas any more, not even if both her legs were broken, so now she was stomping around the city, full of frustration and anger and wishing she could wring a certain elf's neck. Legolas had seen to it to ruin her last place of solace. He'd wormed his way into her training with Glorfindel.

Yes, starting yesterday Glorfindel apparently decided that he did want her to know something about archery after all. Namely, how to deflect arrows with a sword or knife. She was positive this had been Legolas' idea. 'Unbelievable! I can't believe I am doing this crouching tiger hidden dragon shit,'

Nicole stared down Legolas who had a quiver full of arrows and one strung taut on his bow aimed right at her. She knew he wouldn't miss either, not if she stood here and did nothing. The arrowheads were gone, replaced with a soft puff filled with red powder. And let me tell you getting hit with those was _not_ like getting hit with a nurf dart. Nicole had never had the opportunity to play paintball, but she could guess what a close range hit felt like once the arrows began pelting her.

"Get out of the way. Anticipate where the arrow will land. Hold your weapons in front of you, _loosely_ now! If you are tense your movements will be too slow."

Glorfindel's voice washed over her. It was a good thing he was still here instead of off scouting like Aragorn and the twins, Nicole would have tried to strangle the prince by now if she had been left alone with him. If Nicole didn't know better she would think he enjoyed using her as his personal pin cushion. It was probably because she'd been translating all the songs she could remember about betrayal into Sindarin and was singing them whenever he was in earshot. Take now as an example, she was repeating a fan favorite by Taylor Swift.

"(Hey) did you have to do this  
I was thinking that you could be trusted  
Did you have to ruin what was shining now it's all rusted  
Did you have to hit me where I'm weak baby I couldn't breathe  
I rubbed it in so deep  
Salt in the wound like you're laughing right at me  
Oh, it's so sad to think about the good times  
You and I"

She knew it was immature, but she got a twisted sense of pleasure from seeing his pretty ocean eyes storm over. It almost made up for—

"Ow!" Nicole mumbled some curses under her breath as she jumped belatedly to the side holding up her sword.

A red splash of powder now decorated the sleeve of her right shoulder. There'd be a bruise there later.

She really wasn't very good at this. She probably should stop singing and focus completely on dodging and deflecting.

"Maybe, I should wear some armor for the journey?" she called behind her to Glorfindel.

"For it to be strong enough to stop an orc arrow you would need mail or plate armor. It would be too heavy for you." Responded Glorfindel.

Well, there it was. It wasn't the answer she was hoping for. "Ak!" A wizzing warned her to duck down. The projectile passed just over her head.

"Where are you aiming!" Nicole shouted at the dark haired ellon. 'Was he smirking?'

A few hours later a tired bruised elleth traipsed away from the arena. Well that experience had been mortifying. For every arrow she'd blocked or dodged, two hit her. Right now she looked like some demented child's finger painting with all the red powder that covered her. She wanted nothing more than to dunk herself under the water "Maybe I'll just stay under, then I won't have to go through that again." She muttered angrily to herself.

"Nicole!" squealed a voice.

'Damnit!' she'd been avoiding the elleth like the plague ever since that announcement had been made at the council.

Faerveren bounded up beside her. "How's my favorite princess?"

"I told you not to call me that. I am not, nor will I ever be a princess." Nicole cast her eyes over her friend and noted with displeasure that she too carried a basket with bathing supplies. "Plan on taking a bath?" said Nicole flatly. 'Of all the days…'

"We both do" came a familiar voice from her other side. Nicole turned to see Limel walking peacefully with her bathing things under her arm.

"Hello lady Nicole" piped a third voice from behind her.

"Hi Anneth, please just call me Nicole" the elleth responded tiredly. "Are we having a party or something? Why are all of you here?"

"Funny you should mention a party…" said Anneth's voice playfully.

Nicole turned her powder speckled head to look at the green eyed elleth. She was holding up what looked like a picnic basket. Nicole could see the tops of several bottles of wine poking out, along with some fresh baked bread. She tried not to, but the delicious smell made her mouth water. Anneth's creations always did that to her. She'd put up with a lot to have a few slices, even bathing with her nosey friends.

"Hmmf, very well." Nicole turned back to face their destination in order to hide the small smile on her face.

818181

Legolas lowered his bow as Nicole sent him a caustic look over her shoulder and hurriedly left the training area. He watched her retreating form, frustration filling him. He'd been trying for weeks to speak with her privately, to explain his actions, but she was avoiding him. His last option was to petition Glorfindel to involve him in her training. The elf had ceded easily, stating that it was now his choice what training the elleth would receive. That statement had done little to comfort the prince, as it only reminded him that this decision was turning out to be much more difficult than he'd anticipated... and he'd expected quite a bit of challenge. Her anger and betrayal were understandable, but her unwillingness to hear him out had surprised him. Plus the songs… He scowled. She was creative. He'd give her that. A sigh escaped him and he moved forward to pick up the arrows that hadn't been damaged by Nicole's sword. By all account's she wasn't doing that badly. It was only their second day after all.

"Legolas" said Glorfindel beside him. The woodland prince stood and took a few arrows from the taller elf, looking at him expectantly.

"You should resolve this matter between you." He stated. "It divides her concentration."

The dark haired elf sighed. "I am having difficulty catching her alone."

"I would not worry about that. As her betrothed you have the right to request a private audience."

Legolas nodded wordlessly. He knew the elf was right. He just didn't want to intrude on her private time like that. Making more demands of her felt wrong. He finished picking up the arrows in silence and put the training things away. Where would she be right now? An image of her powder decorated clothing made him chuckle despite his irritation. Hunting her was far more entertaining than hunting orcs or spiders back home, that was certain.

8181818

The women's bathing area wasn't fed by a waterfall like the one for the males. It was fed by a spring. The water drained away slowly from small channels that had been carved into the stone. Wooden planks were placed over the channels that could be removed in case debris clogged it. In the case of everything in Rivendell the pool was artfully designed to appear natural and had many high trees and flowering shrubs around it.

Faerveren popped the cork from a wine bottle and sloshed through the waist deep water towards her. "Nicole you sly thing, you had me believing you wouldn't consider romance for a century at least."

"I'm not." She said flatly, holding out her glass for a refill.

"You're going to wait that long to marry?" questioned Limel curiously, from where she reclined at the side of the pool with her own full glass.

"Can we talk about something else please?" begged Nicole tossing back half of her glass in a few gulps.

"Is there something wrong with him?" queried Anneth quietly. "He seems pleasant enough."

"Well it's not his looks," responded Limel, saving Nicole from responding to the question.

The other three elleth shared a laugh. Limel nudged Nicole gently. "What will you be wearing on your journey?"

Nicole looked up from where she'd been staring morosely at her own reflection in the water. "What do you mean? I have plenty of clothes."

"But you weren't royalty then," said Faerveren from where she was rummaging through the picnic basket.

"I'm not—"

"The point is," intercepted Limel, "what you have is not appropriate for a journey. It needs to be in colors that will blend with the natural environment."

"Camouflage?" said Nicole with a hint of interest. "Why didn't you just say so. Of course I would appreciate anything you create for me." She set down her wine and took a bite of bread, chewing thoughtfully.

"What about your hair?" said Anneth.

Nicole shot her a confused look. Thinking she meant the red powder still in her hair. She set her bread down on a cloth napkin next to her wine and dunked her head back into the water. Curls of brick red powder swirled out from her head into the mini currents created by her movement. She stood back up again. "Better?"

"No, no" laughed Anneth. "I'm not talking about your target practice sessions with your fiancé."

Nicole scowled at her use of the 'f' word. She looked down. "Then what about it? Should I cut it?" She fingered the ends of her hair where it floated on the water. It was so long now that she had to sweep it to the side whenever she sat or risk pulling it.

"What? No!" cried the other three elleth.

Nicole looked up in amusement. "No?"

"You have beautiful hair Lady Nicole." Reasoned Limel, "We meant how will you wear it for the journey."

Nicole blinked "Who cares? I'll just throw it up in a bun or something."

"Were you raised by wargs?" laughed Faerveren. She plucked a piece of paper out of the basket and handed it to Nicole.

"You guys really planned this out didn't you?" she said as she took the parchment. On it there were drawings of herself from several angles with her hair woven into a variety of intricate styles.

"This looks like it's the most practical. She pointed to one. Limel looked over her shoulder. "I thought that would be your choice." She leaned past Nicole and plucked a bottle off the rocky ledge. "Here I'll wash your hair and we can try it out."

Nicole allowed her friends to pamper her. Why not hang out eating and drinking and having a good time. She deserved it after all the shit she'd been through in the past few weeks.

8181818

Legolas stopped outside the high rock wall and looked up at it nervously. He knew where to find it because he'd seen others passing this way. A sense of dejavu swept over him. He could hear the laughter of several elleth echoing from the other side of the wall, along with some splashing. Doubt filled him.

"Here I'll wash your hair and we can try it out." Said a familiar voice. Legolas remembered her face but couldn't recall her name. There was some more splashing.

"Nicole your skin looks like Lord Elladan's speckled horse" laughed the same voice again.

"Yeah, well you know who I have to thank for that, so…" came Nicole's irritated lilt.

There was a startled laugh, "Look!, Nicole turn around"

"What are you guys laughing at." Nicole's voice sounded annoyed.

"Wait I'll fetch my looking glass." Said another voice.

"How many times did he hit the back of your shoulder" laughed Faerveren. He recognized that voice.

Legolas smirked. He'd told her not to leave it exposed. It was her fault really.

"A lot. The jerk was aiming for it. Why?"

There was some more sloshing. "Look, the bruise. It's in the shape of—"

"Argh!"

Legolas stifled a laugh and moved away to wait in the shadows.

8181818

Nicole didn't pay attention to the time, but they'd finished three bottles of wine and eaten most of the food by the time they pulled themselves out of the water to dry off. The cold didn't even faze her now. She noticed it, but it didn't make her shiver like it would have when she was human. Plus, she'd gotten used to bathing with others. They weren't uncomfortable, so she ignored the strangeness she felt and eventually it went away. They continued to chat about nothing as they pulled their clothes on. Nicole wove her hair into a loose plait down her back. They were wonderful friends. She'd be sorry to leave them. Hopefully she could say goodbye before… Well she didn't know what was going to end up happening… but if she survived this she'd find a way back home.

She absently gathered her things and followed them out around the bend in the rock wall.

A low whistle caught her attention as she followed her friends toward the hallways that lead back to her room. Nicole stopped and looked around at the trees and plants in the small garden surrounding the bathing area. That didn't sound like any bird she'd ever heard before. Curiosity filled her as she moved towards where she had heard it last.

Something dropped out of a tree beside her. Nicole bit back a shriek and jumped away, flinging the first thing she could grab at it.

Legolas caught the projectile easily. "Were you planning on defeating me with a bar of soap?" he asked seriously.

"You!" Nicole hissed. "What are you doing creeping around here!" She spun around and stormed away.

"Stop." The command in his voice gave her pause, but only for a moment.

She glared over her shoulder at him. "I don't want to talk to you." She started speed walking again.

"It was not a request."

She sneered and kept walking. "So make me then!"

"Alright." The deadly soft tone of his voice made her shiver. She turned to look, but he was gone.

'Oh shit! Why had she chosen to wear a dress after her bath?' Nicole broke out into a run. What had Glorfindel taught her? Don't let yourself get cornered? Well Legolas wouldn't go into her room, so that's where she would go.'

As she ran, she imagined she heard rustlings and saw shapes in the bushes that lined the courtyards that passed in a blur. She didn't know if he was close behind, beside, or ahead of her. The damned elf was like a shadow. Up ahead she heard voices and changed direction. 'What was I thinking? I'll never make it back to my room before he catches me, besides, If we're not alone he can't corner me.' She thought. She burst out onto the terrace and nearly ran over Arwen who was walking beside Frodo and Sam.

The elleth jumped back in surprise. "Nicole! What's wrong? Why are you running." Sam and Frodo blinked up at her like she'd popped out of the rafters.

Nicole took a few gasping breaths before she opened her mouth to answer.

"She came here to speak with me," answered Legolas close behind her. She felt his unyielding grip circle her upper arm.

Nicole cursed.

Sam and Frodo looked at each other and Arwen smiled without moving her lips (she was good at that)

"Of course. We will leave you to it then," she answered smoothly.

Legolas led her out to a stone bench facing the rising half-moon. "Sit."

Nicole ignored him and remained standing. She crossed her arms. "What do you want?"

"You need to hear me out."

"Lord Elrond already told me." She sniffed.

"It's to save your life."

She held up a hand. "Let me get this straight. You _lied_ to me and tricked me into an engagement to save my life? That sounds like bullshit to me."

"I admit I didn't tell you everything—"

"Lying by omission is still lying." Nicole insisted. "How will being your pretend fiancé solve anything"

Legolas sighed. "It's not pretend. Messengers were sent to my father."

"WHAT!" Nicole yelled.

"You must be accepted into a family here. The name will protect you. I offer you mine."

"Well I don't want it. I have a family. I told you. I'm married!"

"You are not married here." he responded.

Nicole threw her hands up. "This is crazy! What's next? Are you going to sweep me away to your spider ridden forest and force me to marry you!"

Legolas looked stunned. Then a tempest clouded his eyes. They looked nearly black to Nicole who backed up a step in surprise. The backs of her knees hit the bench and she fell into it staring up at the prince in awe.

He loomed over her. She wouldn't be surprised at this point if lightning struck her. "I can only assume you don't understand what you say." The softness of his voice was at odds with his expression. "No one can force an elf to marry. To try would be the same as rape." He backed up a step. "The arrangement will stay as is, but once the journey is over I will release you if you so choose." He swept away.

She stared in shock at the now empty space. Then she curled in on herself and stared ahead sightlessly, despite the bath she'd just taken, tears washed her face again.

8181

She stayed in her room for two days solid after that night. She just couldn't face anyone right now. This place was so ridiculous. It was like falling down the rabbit hole.

"Nicole?" a soft voice called from her door.

"Arwen?" Nicole lifted her tear stained face up from her pillow to see the Evenstar close her door and glide forward.

"My father bade me speak with you" She said peacefully.

"Why?" Nicole's response was muffled as she dropped her face back into her pillow. She felt the weight of the elleth settle on the edge of the bed beside her.

"There are some things he felt it was not his place to explain to you… That would be better left to an elleth."

"Whatever you have to say will not make me feel better," she said forlornly.

"No?" She felt a warm hand rest on her head. "Lady Nicole please allow me to brush your hair. It is very beautiful and I have wished to do so for a while now."

"Mmmf" came her response. How did Arwen know she loved it when someone did that for her? Arwen always seemed to know these things about people. She was strange like that.

The hand gently tugged her braid and unwove it. Arwen began humming some tune as she worked. Finally, when she'd freed her light brown and golden locks, she combed through them with agile fingers. "Nicole, sit up now. How else will I be able to brush it all out?" she said in mild admonishment.

It was like Arwen had smoothed the surface of her formerly roiling mind with her touch. Nicole obeyed her without thinking.

"Good. Now turn that way" she pointed to the mirror. Arwen adjusted herself so she was sitting behind Nicole further up on the bed. They could see each other's faces in the vanity that faced them. Nicole could hardly stand to look at herself. She still thought of her human face when she looked there. The mirror was a reminder of her current situation.

The first brush stroke nearly made Nicole purr. Arwen was really good at this. The brush had just enough pressure to scrape lightly at her scalp and when she reached any snags she stopped immediately and worked them free with her hands.

"So.." began the elleth. "Tell me what is troubling you." She pulled the brush gently through her hair again.

"I… don't wish to talk about it." Nicole didn't want to ruin her peacefulness right now.

"Hmm… then I will tell you what I see wrong when I look at you."

Nicole's ears perked up from the mild stupor of relaxation she'd been in.

"I see hurt and betrayal." The brush pulled lightly through again. "Fear… longing" The elleth sighed. "Truly it is a wonder you are able to walk about and function with so many emotions. It must be very confusing."

"I have been having trouble," murmured Nicole quietly.

"Tell me then. Unburden yourself. Who has betrayed you?"

Nicole said the name so quietly that Arwen had to lean forward and read the blond elleth's lips in the mirror.

"The young prince?" she said, a twitch of a smile quirking her mouth before it smoothed over again. "What has Legolas done?"

Tears gathered in Nicole's eyes. She held up her hand in the mirror. The bruises had faded many days ago and the ring glittered at her mockingly.

"Ahhh, I had heard the rumors. What is wrong here. You should be happy no?" She reached forward and brushed some hair back behind Nicole's ears.

"He…tricked me." She dropped her hand and stared at it. "He pretended to only offer me protection, and I accepted. I did not mean to accept _him_ " She looked up at Arwen in the mirror. "He will not release me from the arrangement until the quest is over."

"You do not wish to marry him." stated Arwen gently. Her gray eyes met Nicole's in the mirror. "He is honorable and will do as he says. I see why you are angry, though you must understand his intentions were good."

"That's not it" Nicole sighed. "I have no problem with the idea of marrying, but I am already married."

Arwen sat back and a frown marred her brow. "No… clearly you are not"

Her statement caused a spark of irritation to light Nicole's eyes. "I am not lying. I know the vows I spoke and the life I lived before I came here."

Arwen shook her head causing her dark locks to flow over one another. "This is very strange to hear. What ellon do you say you have married?"

Nicole sighed again, "Not an elf, but a man. His name is Josh."

Arwen's eyes widened in surprise. Nicole nearly laughed through her sadness at the unusual expression on her face. The elleth was so darn intuitive, very little must surprise her.

Then her eyes narrowed. "Nicole I can tell you believe what you say… but it does not make sense."

"It wouldn't, because when we got married… I was human too."

Nicole was expecting more surprise, but instead the elleth fixed her with a look that reminded her so much of her father that Nicole wanted to hide her face so she could not see the depths of her soul. Then just as quickly as it began, the look was gone. Arwen began humming pleasantly again. Nicole breathed a sigh of relief.

"I think father didn't tell me everything about you." She said simply.

Nicole did laugh then. "I'm sure he didn't."

"Well regardless of what you were before you came here. You are not married now."

Nicole nearly jumped off the bed and turned to face her directly. "Why does everyone keep saying that!?"

The elleth dropped her hands from where they had been idly arranging Nicole's hair a moment before.

Her mask was in place. "Calm yourself… I will explain." She pointed to the mirror. "Look" she said simply. Nicole sat again and turned back to look at her reflection sullenly. Arwen used the brush to part a lock of hair from the top of her head. She held it where Nicole could see in the mirror. "This is you alone." She coiled and twisted the lock around her finger. She separated a lock of hair from the base of Nicole's scalp where it was the deepest shade of golden brown. "This is the fea of another." She spun and coiled it and then wrapped the two locks around each other to make a rope braid. Nicole understood suddenly, before the Evenstar had finished her illustration. The elleth held up the braid. "I do not feel anyone else when I look at you."

"But… you don't know him. How would you know what his… soul looks like?" Nicole had never had a lesson like this in all her months of being here. There was very little on the subject in the libraries. She assumed it was because most of the people here were elves. The information Arwen shared now was probably imparted when they were just children, 'Probably in a cute little nursery rhyme or something.'

"True," said Arwen slowly. "But if you were indeed married it would be obvious to any elf that knew you well…" She gathered more of Nicole's hair and began arranging it. "I do not wish to upset you, but it is as I said. You are not married."

Nicole closed her eyes. "It doesn't matter what you say. I can't stop being married just because I am in another zipcode…" she stopped with a rueful laugh, "sorry you wouldn't know what that is." She looked up in the mirror. "Simply because I am far away does not mean I get to forget him and break our vows."

"You believe Legolas knew this about you when—"

"Yes" Nicole interrupted. "I know he did, plus… I may have yelled it at him… along with a few other things that were…" she cleared her throat uncomfortably and picked at a thread on the intricate quilt covering her bed. "I didn't know all the things you just told me now." She shifted uncomfortably. "Uh Arwen…"

The elleth hummed affirmatively.

"What is involved in a marriage…between elves." She turned to face her. "I understand the end result is a…sharing of your soul with another, but how does one go about it?"

"How do you think?" a secretive smile lit the elleth's beautiful features. "You were married right?"

"But I don't think I shared my soul with anyone. Do humans even do that?" She cleared her throat. "So sex right… You just…" she clapped her hands together, causing Arwen to startle a bit, "And your souls connect?"

The grey eyed elleth placed a hand over her mouth to hide a smile, "That is over simplifying it I think, but that is the basics."

"Oh" Nicole released a breath. "Shit. No wonder he was so angry at me." Her face flushed. She'd sort of put two and two together when Legolas had used the 'r' word and then stormed off. But she was hoping she was wrong.

Arwen raised an eyebrow. "Do you wish to apologize to Legolas? How will you do that?"

"I was sort of hoping you had some ideas," hedged Nicole.

"Perhaps you both need a bit of time to cool off? Try spending some time thinking of what to say without anger interfering."

"I don't think that's an option Arwen." Nicole scowled. "I may have offended him unintentionally, but he knew exactly what he was doing when he tricked me."

Arwen sat quietly for a moment. Then she spoke. "Perhaps you are looking at this the wrong way. I have known him a long time. He is a selfless and kind elf. I am sure he was thinking of your welfare only. If there was another way… another choice that was less painful to you, he would have found it."

Nicole watched Arwen in ambivalence. She was irritated that the elleth seemed to be taking Legolas' side, yet some small part of her felt Arwen was right. Finally, she was still _furious_ that Legolas had undermined her vows to her husband and declared she wasn't married at all. 'Ridiculous!' Tears sprung to her eyes.

"Well, its very painful" she said pitifully as she slouched forward and placed her face in her hands.

"Ahh young one" Arwen gathered her into a motherly hug, "All will be well in the end."

Nicole allowed the beautiful elleth to comfort her as the tears continued to fall.

8181818

Poor Nicole! She's trying to make sense of it all. As for the rabbit hole…there's still a long way to fall.

Sorry for all the typos. I'd have fixed them sooner, but I was on vacation. I tell ya. There are some CRAZY places to party in Cancun. The base was so loud sometimes I thought I was getting CPR. I should've worn ear plugs. Now I am sure I have hearing damage.


	12. Chapter 12

Lets go Fellowship, let's go! Lets go Fellowship, let's go!

I own a set of the books and movies, but I don't have the copyright, so no money for me.

Sorry for the delay folks. I had some trouble with this chapter. Plus I've just had laser surgery on my eyeballs. YAY! No more glasses.

8181818

Nicole's training continued on much as it had before. She improved quite a bit after only a few weeks and had significantly less bruises to speak for it. It was awfully motivating when one was pissed at their training partner. Legolas did not try to speak with her again, but focused solely on his part in her lessons. Glorfindel was mostly at the sidelines during the afternoon target practice sessions, but he still taught her the sword late into the evening. Nicole was pretty proud of her improvement. She hoped it would be enough.

Finally, the crisp day at the end of December came when all the scouts had returned and it was time for the Fellowship to depart. Dew clung to every surface of the valley. Nicole would have expected frost this late in the season, but for whatever reason this area was more temperate than most. The Fellowship was gathered in Elrond's study in a debriefing session prior to their departure. Aragorn, Gandalf, and Elrond had many maps of Middle Earth spread out and were debating on the routes and methods of travel yet again. Boromir, of course, chipped in his two cents about the gap of Rohan and was promptly shot down. At first Nicole tried to pay attention. She leaned forward and looked around Boromir's broad shoulders to where many fingers traced the maps. But a melancholy had settled over her and she stared sadly and unseeing at the important people discussing their fates.

"What think you, my lady?" came a familiar voice in overly formal tones.

Nicole raised her gaze to Legolas where he stood across the table from her. She looked away quickly, trying to avoid the uncomfortable sensation of tripping forward that happened every time their eyes met. "I say we will follow wherever Lord Aragorn and Mithrandir lead us," she replied quietly.

She could feel him watching her still and did her best to ignore it. She shifted uncomfortably for a bit until she caught sight of Pippin whistling lowly to himself. She crouched down on her heels and forced a small smile onto her lips. "I have been wondering Master Pippin… " She started softly.

The young hobbit stopped his woolgathering and looked at her in askance.

"What is your favorite dish?" she finished.

"Oh I couldn't rightly say…" he said thoughtfully. "It depends on what I am having with it, as well as the time of year, and whose company I am in."

"How very insightful!" Nicole smiled genuinely now and held in a chuckle. Of course he would be knowledgable when discussing food. "I myself am partial to chocolate."

"Chocolate? What is that?" said Merry, joining the conversation. Two sets of wide eyes focused intently on her face.

"Its…" Nicole let out a breathy sigh at the memory of the taste. She shook her head to clear it. "It is made from a fruit that is harvested from a tree. It only grows in tropical climates where it is hot all year round."

"I'd really like to try it." Chimed Pippin.

"I'm sure you would," said Nicole distractedly. Her mouth was watering just thinking about it. "People say its better than se…er" She stopped and flushed instantly. She couldn't believe she almost said 'better than sex' in a room filled with males.

"Better than what?" said Pippin impatiently when she stopped speaking for a few heartbeats.

"Uh…er…better than a kiss from one you love," said Nicole awkwardly, hoping the PG version would satisfy.

The two hobbits shared a look. "Well it wouldn't take much to be better than your mother's kisses Merry. She's always pinching my cheeks and telling me not to get into trouble." Merry shoved Pippin with a laugh.

Nicole snorted and quickly held up her hand in a poor attempt to stifle the sound. "I meant romantic love," she giggled. 'Ah, hobbits. They never failed to cheer.' She sat cross legged on the floor next to them and continued to talk quietly for a few moments. The hobbits finally got lost in their own conversation and Nicole's eyes drifted about the room once again.

She caught sight of Boromir frowning and leaning forward to point at something on the map. When he scowled, he looked enough like her husband that an ache swelled up within her until it was all she could feel. Her eyes traced the blue rivers of veins that climbed up his muscular forearms and disappeared into his sleeve. She remembered the way Josh smelled, and how his lips tasted... what kissing him felt like… A tug on her sleeve brought her back into herself. She realized then that Pippin had been calling her name for several moments. 'How long have I been staring?'

"Sorry Pippin" she muttered as she glanced around quickly. Several members of the group had noticed her distraction, but all looked away quickly when her eyes passed over them. All except the blue wash of a certain elf. Her throat suddenly tight, she pushed herself off the floor and stood. "I am tired. I will go rest before we depart," she uttered just above a whisper. She kept her eyes down as she pushed out the door. As soon as she'd stepped out into the hallway her progress was halted by a gentle grip on her wrist.

"Nicole, what is wrong. Why did you look at him like that?" came Legolas' soft tone.

The ache, anger, and the wild urge to confess everything swirled within her. "I don't know what you are talking about." She said with barely a tremor in her voice. "Let me go."

"You can tell me."

His voice was like a caress. 'Damnit!' She took a shuddering breath. "We are not friends." She pulled on her hand and his hold released immediately. "You have no right to ask me about my thoughts anymore." Tears filled her eyes. "I am sorry for what I said to you before, but I can't forgive what you did." She kept her eyes forward. "I respect your strength and experience, but all you are to me is a traveling companion." The words came automatically, as she had taken Arwen's advice to heart and thought for many weeks about what she would say to him when she had the chance. But they left a bitter taste in her mouth. And worse, she could feel it, the pain her statement caused, almost as if it were her own.

Silently she moved away without looking back.

81818

It was finally evening, Nicole took a deep breath. 'You're stalling and you know it.' She released the breath in a sigh 'I just... don't want to meet them yet because that means... it means this journey is really happening.' She rechecked the ties on her knee length leather boots one last time. She picked them out of practicality, because she wanted to keep out messy stuff. Namely, water, mud, and whatever else might splatter on her. The feel of the leather was smooth and soft over her calves, but Limel had insisted on having a pocket in the shin that allowed the insert of a metal plate. The point was protection, as well as giving a more potent kick if the need arose. The sole was made of a roughened gripping material that was light enough so Nicole could feel vibrations of heavy steps and the texture of the ground through them.

Nicole stood and looked forlornly at her reflection in the mirror. A clearly inhuman face stared back at her. At the moment her eyes were dominated by the same shifting gray green of her tunic and leggings. The top was a bit shorter than the ones she used while in the city, but still covered more than the male version. It was no less intricate than her others and had a high collar with dark brown embroidery all across the bodice and waist in intricate vine and leaf patterns.

Limel and Faerveren had supposedly woven elvish enchantments through it from the very spinning of the thread to the final embellishments. Apparently, Limel had learned the art from Celebrian, with whom she had been a close friend before the elleth had sailed west. Anneth had descended upon her a few hours ago to style her hair. It was simple really, just two French braids running clockwise and counter-clockwise around her head like a crown. The ends were fastened securely in a bun at the base of her neck. She fingered the tie at her nape. Anneth said it would glitter when friendly eyes were upon her. It looked pretty normal to Nicole. She shrugged and hefted her pack onto her shoulders. She could have made it lighter, but she was unwilling to go without a few bars of soap, her bathing dress, and a brush. She smiled when her eyes landed on a silvery length of coiled rope on her vanity. She grabbed it as she passed out her door. All her fancy gear was very well thought out, 'but it won't keep me alive or save anyone else for that matter... no... I have to do that myself.' The smile fell from her face. 'How the hell am I supposed to do that?.' She shook her head irritably. 'Better not to think about it. Always puts me in a bitchy mood.'

Nicole admired the masterful blend of nature and architecture for the thousandth time as she moved silently through the halls of Elrond's house. The place had begun to feel like a home of sorts. She hoped she would get the chance to see it again.

When she reached the front gate, she realized the rest of the fellowship's expressions mirrored her own. She heard Sam exclaiming. "Rope… no rope! And only last night you said to yourself! Sam what about a bit of rope. You'll want it if you haven't got it." She smiled as she glided soundlessly to stand close behind the blond hobbit. "Here Sam. I had a feeling someone would be needing this. I brought extra."

"Dear me!" exclaimed the hobbit as he jumped and spun. Nicole was reminded of her normally calm and sweet housecat when he got spooked. If Sam had fur it would be standing on end right now. She grinned and just barely held back a laugh at his expense. She extended her arm. "Here you are."

Sam's face became startlingly similar to the color of a tomato. He took the rope "I'm begging your pardon Lady." He bowed. "Thank you. You're a lifesaver!"

Nicole curtsied back with a small smile. "You don't need to call me 'lady' Sam. It makes me feel old."

"I don't see why it would," came Gandalf's laughing voice.

"My thoughts exactly" commented Legolas too quietly for most of them to hear. Nicole scowled as she cast her eyes briefly over the prince. 'What the hell!' She realized that Limel and Faerveren had dressed them in outfits that matched in color and form. She was sure it was deliberate. Faerveren was going to hear it next time Nicole saw her. She couldn't help pulling her fur lined cloak closer around her in a futile effort to hide the clothes. They were going to see eventually anyway.

She glanced around until her eyes landed on Aragorn. He sat with his elbows on his knees and his head hanging. The position was so dejected that before she realized it she was standing next to him. A soft prayer fell from his lips. Nicole had a feeling it was one he'd uttered more than once. She heard Arwen's name and that of Isildur. He always presented such a strong image, but she knew he had a lot of tough decisions to make. She crouched and laid a hand on his shoulder. He slowly raised his dark head to fix his eyes on her in mild surprise. She offered him a smile before bowing her head. She prayed the Lord's prayer aloud in English and then switched to Common. "Please guide Aragorn in his difficult road ahead. Give him the confidence to know his love is not in vain and he is a great leader of men. Praise be to Iluvitar."

He blinked and looked closely at her, "Thank you, Nicole. Do you pray like that back home?"

"Yes, that's usually how it's done." She smiled sadly.

A great horn blast rang through the air. Nicole jumped to her feet and spun around to face the culprit. Her startled eyes landed on Boromir "What the hell Boromir! Was that entirely necessary?" she shouted. Her ears were still ringing.

The proud man shot her a stern glance, the lengthening shadows of late afternoon falling between them. I will not go forth on this journey as a thief in the night."

"Really?, because that's exactly how I wanted to start out!" she growled. 'Honestly!' She hoped not all men from Gondor confused bravery with musical announcements loud enough to wake the dead.

"Peace Nicole," said Elrond.

Nicole eyed the elven lord. 'Is he smiling?... He totally freakin is!' She pouted, and rubbed at her ears.

He turned to Boromir. "I would not sound that horn again unless dire need is upon you."

Nicole crossed her arms and nodded vigorously. Boromir rolled his eyes at her.

Beside her Aragorn stood and she heard him cough to cover a laugh. He patted her companionably on the shoulder and moved toward the open gate where the fellowship had lined up side by side. She listened to Elrond's parting speech about each of them going only as far as they willed. She heaved a sigh. She really felt like they had the wrong girl for the job.

She looked behind her at the soft glowing lights in the windows as the other members filed silently out of the gates. Elrond stepped up beside her. "Farewell Nicole" he said looking down at her in kindness.

She searched his eyes for a moment, "How will I know when I have done what I was sent along to do?"

"You will know." he said simply.

She sighed. "I guess that's an answer at least, even if part of it is missing."

"May the stars shine on your path," came his farewell.

She looked up at his wise and peaceful countenance. For a moment she pushed aside the fact that he'd had a hand in bringing her here and felt grateful for all he'd taught her in the past 7 months. Impulsively, she pulled him into a hug. The startled elf stood still for a moment before gently returning the embrace.

"You too." She said close to his ear, placing a kiss on his cheek before releasing him and scrambling after the company.

8181818

Once they crossed the bridge it there was just the barest hint of sunset in the sky. She remembered how she had crossed the first time and glanced behind her where the prince had taken up the rearguard. She turned away quickly in frustration and scooped up a flat pebble. The elleth wound up and slung it out over the rushing water. She was satisfied when it skipped over the surface four times before dropping to the clear rocky bottom.

"Nice arm" said Pippin from beside her.

"Thanks" Nicole smiled down at him. He and his cousin Merry were more subdued but still talked quietly as they walked.

Nicole had forgotten how much she liked being out on long rambling hikes. Even as a child she'd loved traipsing out into the small wooded area behind her house, climbing trees and exploring. Finally, their path began to rise sharply out of the valley. Once they reached the top she realized as a cool wind ruffled her hair that she would miss the smell of growing things. A glance around her revealed a landscape that seemed dull and barren. There were trees, but they weren't as green and there were fewer of them. She cast one longing look back at the twinkling lights of Rivendell before walking forward again. Everyone's expressions told her that all were in much the same mood as she. She hummed to herself as she walked, imagining a few energetic songs that might bring a smile to everyone's face.

Once a song came to mind she skipped into a dance step here and there. Pippin actually laughed. The sound encouraged her.

"Elves" grunted Gimli, as if this explained her behavior.

"Will you not sing?" said Boromir with a fond smile. "I think we could all use some cheer."

"You will not know the words" she warned with a laugh before launching into her song. "Let's groove tonight, share the spice of life, baby slice it right, we're gonna groove tonight. Let this groove get you to move, its alright, alright al-right!"

81818

Legolas walked silently at the back of the group. He frowned with irritation when his eyes kept passing over her, but it was an impossible urge to resist. The elleth's engaging voice and the sway of her body caught his attention. It was a challenge to keep watch on the comparatively boring and lifeless landscape. Her words to him that morning still burned in his mind. He should have expected it, but the loss of her friendship was a hole that could not be filled. She skipped ahead of him next to Merry and Pippin, not sparing a glance backwards as she would have done before. She smiled often still, but there was a lingering sadness around her that he suspected no one else saw. Despite this she sang, reminding them all of the good things they fought for. Her efforts were not in vain and smiles lightened several faces, but he found he couldn't smile, not now.

81818

Very early on Nicole encountered a problem. She didn't quite understand how to take care of it either. How did one female, in a group of males bring up the subject of bathroom breaks. I mean, what was she supposed to do? Say 'excuse me but can we pull over, I have to pee.' She chose the least of all evils and decided to speak with Aragorn about it. He was the leader anyway.

"Psst Aragorn" she walked quickly to the front of the group to speak with him. The ranger looked back at her.

"What is it Nicole?"

"Umm… I have to use the bathroom."

A look of confusion passed over his face. "You want to take a bath?"

"No." Nicole said in irritation. "I need to…" Damn, why couldn't she think of a euphemism that wasn't embarrassing to discuss with a handsome man, "urinate" she finished.

Aragorn's foot caught on a root and he stumbled briefly. Nicole hopped over it and watched his face flush with amusement.

"Oh right." He responded.

"So can I just go?" She pointed off their trail. "or what?"

He nodded, looking ahead. "This country is safe, but remain vigilant."

"Yeah, no problem." Nicole skipped a few steps ahead and then turned back briefly, "Make sure no one follows me okay. I'm shy and I don't want anyone listening to me pee." Nicole scampered off with a laugh at the look on his face. 'Priceless!'

She got the opportunity to harass the ranger again after a week.

"Hey Aragorn." She jogged up to him through the gloom, vaulting over a large rock. "I need a bath."

He cast a weary glance at her. "There isn't time for such luxuries here."

"Look you may be alright with being stinky, but I am female, and therefore have a higher standard of hygiene." She persisted. "Besides I don't mean right _now_ , I'll settle for when we stop at dawn."

Gandalf chuckled a few steps ahead.

"Do I need a guard or something?" she asked.

"One of us can scout out the area." He said.

"So that's a yes." Nicole grinned. "Thank you. I'll make sure Arwen hears what a gentleman you are."

"Legolas would be best suited to that task." He finished.

"Hmph" Nicole scowled. "I'd prefer if you or Gandalf could do it. We aren't exactly getting along these days."

A few hours later she ended up asking Gimli, who turned her down with a "Silly elf-woman, I don't have time for your frivolities."

She approached Boromir then with some trepidation. He looked amused that she came to him with the request. "Why not ask Le—"

"Just say yes, okay." Nicole interrupted. "It's a simple job. Just stand behind a boulder or something with your back turned. And I'll talk with you the whole time so you know I'm alright."

"You're very persistent. Legolas must have his hands full."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm ready, let's go"

Boromir shrugged, stood and then slung his heavy shield over his shoulder in a casual gesture. Nicole eyed the movement with envy. "If I got a chance at another life I think I'd want to be a man."

He laughed as they walked toward the sound of rushing water. "What!, Surely not."

A smile quirked the corner of her mouth. "Yes I would. It would be great to have all those nice muscles. I could carry heavy stuff and… stand upright when I p—"

"Where are you going?" came a voice from above them. Legolas slid easily down a steep ledge to stand in front of them. Some loose gravel freed by his passage rolled onto their path. He stood tall and looked down at them.

She crossed her arms and remained silent.

Boromir glanced between the two elves locked in a staring match.

"Perhaps… I should—"

"Stay." Said Nicole. "I trust _you._ "

The blue eyed elf sent a cold glare at the man. "I will go with her. She is my responsibility."

"Uh I am standing right here Legolas. And I didn't ask you." Nicole shot back in a raised voice.

"Boromir" Gandalf approached the Mexican standoff and stopped a few yards back. "You are needed back at camp.

The man let out a relieved breath, cast a guilty look at Nicole, and followed the wizard.

Nicole let out a barrage of curses in English, and sent a positively poisonous look at the impassive elf.

"Let's go" she whispered as she stepped around him.

The group was resting as best they could in the chilly weather when she returned. She left her hair in the braids to wash it. It didn't bother her that it would take longer to dry. It was a dreary mid-morning after a long hike through the cold night, the same as they had done for the past week. Legolas was now hidden in the branches of a tree. She slung her damp bathing dress over a low branch and settled down next the hobbits. Gandalf and Aragorn had their pipes in their mouths and Gimli had his heavy boots propped up on a rock, snoring and looking for all the world as if he was asleep in his own living room. Boromir was nearby with his cloak pulled close around him, examining his weapons closely. She sent him a dirty look. He didn't look like he was doing anything important to her. To distract herself from her irritation she engaged the hobbits in a game. It served its purpose and after twenty minutes she was smiling again.

"Truth?" said Sam uncertainly. Nicole smiled and whispered with Pippin and Merry, the only other two who would play the game with her after the first time they tried it. Nicole liked to ask them to do ridiculous things and knew enough from the books to ask uncomfortable questions, so they were out quickly anyway.

They ceased their whispering. Nicole spoke up. "Have you ever kissed a girl that you liked?"

Predictably, Sam flushed. "I uhm..pardon me I have to think"

Boromir laughed. "You shouldn't have to think about that too hard Sam." The rest of the fellowship smiled and continued what they were doing.

"Once" he said finally.

"come on" said Pippin. "You have to answer a couple of details in the sentence, that the way our rules are."

"Right." Sam sputtered, "I was a tiny un maybe just in my tweens and accidentally trod on Lillie's foot..." He shifted uncomfortably. "and she cried… so I kissed her and she stopped cryin."

"Aww" cooed Nicole happily, "That's so sweet! I can imagine you doing that." She sighed.

Pippin and Merry smiled at each other. "That's not what we were expecting," said Merry.

"Certainly, though I was hoping he was gonna say he gave Rosie a goodbye kiss." Said Pippin.

"That'd be difficult seeing as how we left in the middle of the night" supplied Frodo.

"Even better" sighed Pippin. A kiss at night is more romantic aye?"

Nicole laughed. "Alright let's move on. I think poor Sam's face might stay red forever if you two don't lay off."

"Alright Lady, It's your turn."

"Truth" said Nicole firmly.

"Aww, come on Nicole" said Merry, "That's no fun" Chimed Pippin.

"I am not doing any more animal impressions. I'm tired. Truth please" said Nicole firmly.

"Alright then, same question for you."

"Same question?" repeated Nicole with a smile. "No."

"Details" Chimed Pippin and Merry.

"No I have never kissed a girl that I liked."

Above them a small branch cracked and Boromir snorted.

Nicole continued, "and I have never, in fact, ever liked a girl that way, but if you were being literal you could say that I gave kisses to my mother and sisters-in-law."

Now Aragorn and Gandalf were laughing silently to themselves.

Frodo chuckled and spoke up "What they _meant_ was have you ever kissed someone you liked, of the opposite sex."

Nicole sighed and rolled her eyes "Yes, Okay, yes"

"And…"

"And it was a long time ago, before I met any of you. I was playing a game like we are now, called spin the bottle, You'd lay it on its side and spin it. She pantomimed the motion. "and whoever it pointed at when it stopped you had to kiss." She quite pointedly did not mention she kissed her husband lots, and lots... and lots of times. Better not to think on that.

"Wow. There's an interesting game. Why haven't we thought of that one" said Pippin.

"Who'd want to kiss you Pip?"

"Hey!" Pippin pounced on Merry and put him in a headlock. The two scrambled around in their usual fashion.

"What happened then" said Sam curiously.

"Well nothing. He didn't like me back so we both moved on. I was barely considered an adult anyway. I think he's married now with two children."

"Hm" Sam pondered.

"I have trouble believing your parents would allow you to play such a game. It sounds like a way to create misunderstandings," came a voice over her left shoulder.

Nicole turned her head and saw Legolas' bright eyes looking down at her from the branches of the tree they sat under.

She rolled her eyes. "Ok Grandpa." She made a shooing motion with her hand and turned her back to him. "They weren't there at the time." She said to the hobbits. "Besides, my parents were very liberal and didn't have tons of rules for me. As long as I kept up with my studies and wasn't blatantly disrespectful I got lots of freedom."

"Hn" Legolas sat back on his branch and observed her silently. Nicole felt his gaze boring into the back of her head and glanced irritably at him over her shoulder. She'd gotten over completely ignoring the elf, and they talked sometimes. That is, if you consider one word answers and sarcastic comments talking. If it wasn't for that stupid ring on her finger and that whole fiasco this morning, she could almost pretend that he hadn't completely destroyed their relationship by claiming some bizarre medieval ownership over her. Hmph, as if she wasn't capable of making her own sensible decisions!

A week later Legolas walked the perimeter of camp, as he had done countless times already during the fortnight they'd been traveling. He passed by each member of the fellowship on his watch, briefly running his eyes over them to check for any sign of distress. Nightmares were common among such besieged travelers and he had woken several of them before to release them from their dreams.

As he passed close by Nicole he saw she was laid on her side on top of a light blanket covering the ground. Her fur lined cloak was draped over her and her head rested pillowed on one arm. As he looked she turned onto her back, stretching languidly with her hands out above her head. One long leg freed itself from under her covering. She had removed her boots to sleep and the drawstring that held her loose leggings down close to her ankle was untied. The pants had bunched up nearly to her knee, exposing an expanse of golden skin to the afternoon sun. A mewl of pleasure escaped her as she arched her back against the ground. She rolled her trim ankle and curled her toes briefly before relaxing again. The elleth sighed contentedly and turned her head, exposing the column of her neck to the open air of the clearing. She'd taken her hair out of the complicated braids just yesterday and her hair spread over the blanket in waves of many shades of gold. He counted the slow pulse beating in the angle of her jaw for a few heartbeats. A small smile decorated her full lips. His eyes traveled over her several times before he was able to think with words again. She seemed too beautiful to be real. In sleep, the melancholy that clung to her was gone, replaced by the laughing elleth he had befriended back in Rivendell. He could still imagine her mischievous eyes sparkling with the colors of the forest, earth, sky… and looking on him with happiness. If only she slept as other elves did, with eyes open, then he could see something in them other than doubt and anger. A rustling far behind him roused the elf from his thoughts. He turned away suddenly and stalked back into the sparse cover of the holly trees.

That afternoon Nicole held in an irritated sigh. She agreed with Pippin. No fire and no talking because of some birds was totally wack. Well that wasn't exactly what he'd said, but it was the spirit of it. What would she do to keep her thoughts from consuming her? If she couldn't laugh and sing, she'd probably end up crying instead. She pulled her pack towards her spot close to the trunk of one of the many holly trees the fellowship had hidden under that morning. She laid down using the bag as a pillow and closed her eyes. She shifted uncomfortably. Something was jabbing her through the canvas-like material. She grumbled and sat up to rearrange it. It was when her fingers closed around the hard square edge that a light turned on in her brain. 'My sketchbook! I forgot I packed it in there." Excitedly she pulled the gift from Elladan out of her pack, whispering a word of thanks to her thoughtful friend. Her hand dove down to the bottom of the bag and rummaged around until she pulled out a small slender box. She flipped the book open to the first blank page and opened the little box of charcoals she used to draw with. She cast her eyes about for some inspiration. Her favorite subject was the human form, but she'd settle for a bird or whatever else was close by. After several moments of searching with no luck, her eyes landed on a dark patch in a tree across from her. Legolas was perched there. If not for his glossy black hair, she would have missed him, even with her keen eyesight. His head was held high as he scanned the horizon tirelessly. It was his watch now and though she could hear the other members of their group, he was the only one in her direct line of sight. It was pretty cool the way his clothes blended with the color of the ancient tree trunk. It was an interesting pose also. She couldn't argue with the fact that he was probably the most fun member of the fellowship to draw because he was so dynamic and beautiful. She'd just finished his outline and the surrounding branches of the tree, when she glanced up to find he had noticed her and was eyeing her activity. If he moved more than just his head she was going to chuck a rock at him for ruining her drawing. She held up a hand and then touched a finger to her cheek, turning her head with the finger. He got the hint and turned to look back the way he'd been facing with a small smile. Nicole shook her head and continued drawing.

That evening Nicole absently stroked Bill's velvety nose as she looked up at the beautiful and treacherous mountain that was to be their path. For a moment she had wanted to tell Gandalf that he was right and they should skip trying the pass all together. But she was not sure how that would affect the timeline. Then she'd tried tinkering with some ideas about making snow shoes for the hobbits so they could walk atop the drifts, but as she looked around she realized there were no supplies. She'd need a sturdy and flexible material to make into a ring, and then some sort of twine. Really she had no clue how it was done, just a vague idea that they ended up looking a bit like a tennis racquet. She sighed in frustration. How cold would it have to get to make her into an elf-sickle? She smiled tiredly at the pony and gave his nose one final pat before she began searching the ground for dry tinder and dead wood to carry up the mountain with her. She had no clue what a 'faggot' of wood was, and expected that it was pretty heavy judging by the groans at Boromir's statement. She busily went about gathering sticks for her share of the load.

8181818

Another week, another chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

Hi all. Thank you for the lovely reviews and keep'em coming. I do not own Lord of The Rings, If I did I would allow people to write variations on it and make a killing in royalties. I love free fanfiction, but getting paid for your work is a pretty good incentive to actually finish the story. I know you all get what I mean! Enjoy!

8181818

She had no clue what a 'faggot' of wood was, and expected that it was pretty heavy judging by the groans at Boromir's statement. She busily went about gathering her share of the load.

Nicole shifted her large armful of sticks. One slipped free and dropped to the ground. She bent down to pick it up.

"Nicole, you have more than enough. Everyone else is ready to go." Aragorn approached the elleth.

Nicole looked up at the ranger. "Oh… ok.." she turned to follow Aragorn back to the campsite. "so how much is a faggot anyway?" She asked from behind him.

Aragorn looked back at her with a raised brow. He pointed with his thumb to some sticks that were lashed together on the top of his pack. Nicole hadn't noticed the small bundle there. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Are you serious …then why is everyone complaining so much?" Nicole passed him to stand next to Gandalf. She looked at the tired faces of the hobbits as they gathered close for the continuation of the journey.

"Any added burden seems like a lot more when you face a climb up a mountain in winter." said Aragorn sensibly.

"That's right Strider" said Merry with a grumble. "We're likely to be buried up there anyways so it won't be much use to have a handful of wet kindling." Beside him Pippin nodded. Nicole rolled her eyes at them. "If it's that much work I'll carry your load too." She said.

The hobbits looked forlornly at her large armful but didn't reply. Finally, Sam spoke up. "You can put the extra bit with Bill." He patted the pony affectionately. "You won't mind will you?" he said to the creature, who looked back at him solemnly.

"Ah! Good Idea." Responded Nicole. She set her pile on the ground and worked quickly to unbraid her hair, which now hung in a long plait down her back. She plucked a few long strands from her head and used them to lash the sticks together, since she didn't have any string. She handed half of them to Sam and tied the rest to her pack. When she rebraided her hair. She noticed Gandalf's smile and strange looks from the other members of the group.

"What?" she said in confusion.

"You used your hair for that?" said Aragorn in disbelief.

"Yeah, It'll grow back. No big deal right?" She glanced around.

"It will." said Legolas, "but it will be a long time."

Nicole shrugged and glanced at the bundle. "It's strong enough to hold right?" She looked at Legolas in askance. He nodded silently.

"Great! So what are we waiting for. Let's get going."

Later Nicole walked lightly beside Bill with Samwise on the pony's other side guiding his reins. "Sam you're going to need the rope I gave you." Nicole said as she saw the first flakes of snow fluttering innocently from the leaden sky. 'Well darn, it hadn't even started getting steep yet.' The hobbit looked up at her.

"What do you mean Miss Nicole?"

"I think the snow is going to get heavy. You should tie handholds in the rope so you don't get lost when it becomes difficult to see."

Sam shook his blond curls, "That's poor news Miss Nicole. It's not what I was want'n to hear."

"I know Sam, but you'd better get started all the same." She shrugged, "I'm afraid I don't know much about tying knots. Make enough hand holds for all the hobbits." She paused tapping her chin lightly, "so… four and then two more makes six." She looked down at his sad face. "Cheer up Sam. I'll hold on to the one in the back and one of the other big folk will take the lead, so no one will get lost." Sam grumbled a bit and then reached reluctantly for the rope where it was fastened on the side of Bills saddle.

Nicole was right, of course. The hobbits held onto the rope for dear life as the blizzard raged around them. The frosty wind stung at her eyes and she found herself wishing for a ski mask, but otherwise she felt fine. Pippin stumbled ahead of her and she had to bodily lift the hobbit from the ground a few times and set him shivering back on his feet.

She felt a vibration through the soles of her boots. It reminded her of the engine of an old car trying to turn over. She stopped, looking around into the swirling flakes for the source.

"Holy Sh—" She yelped when a boulder rolled in front of her passing just between her and Pippin. She released her grip on the rope in surprise. It was a good thing too because the rock had great momentum and could have pulled her and Pippin under and knocked the rest of the hobbits off the cliff like bowling pins. She jumped up and rushed forward to retrieve the end again.

She sighed in relief when they finally decided to stop and huddle against the rocky cliff face. The elleth kept her eyes on the hobbits in concern. Now that they were still hypothermia could set in much more quickly. She passed around them continuously, brushing the snow off their shoulders before it could melt and soak them through. She clucked at them like a mother hen and swatted Merry and Pippin when they sat still for too long. "Stand up!" she admonished. "I don't care if you are tired. You need to move around or you'll freeze." When Boromir Shook Frodo Nicole was at his side yelling at the ringbearer like a drill sergeant.

"Frodo, if you die I'll make Mandos bring you back so I can kill you again!" At the shocked look he gave her she pulled him into a one armed hug and softened her tone. "Come on. You're important little man, I sure as hell can't carry the ring to Mordor, besides, I kind of like you."

Frodo let out a small laugh that was interrupted by his chattering teeth. Nicole pulled her cloak around them both and rubbed his arms. She wasn't paying attention to the conversations around her and so was surprised when a flask was thrust under her nose by Gandalf. "Give him this."

"What?... Oh right!" Nicole smiled and took the bottle from Gandalf. "Here Frodo have a sip."

She was interested in the properties of the miruvor that was passed around, but refused her share after sniffing at the mouth of the bottle. She didn't feel so chilled that she would take a drink that could be rationed elsewhere. The drink worked quickly and color flushed the cheeks of all the hobbits once they'd drank a mouthful. She sighed with relief when Gandalf finally lit the fire. It's light and warmth were comforting. The hobbits' sleepiness had really bothered her and she was glad that they now had a way to stave off the cold. The book hadn't said anything about frost bite, but it could happen anyway. She gathered them close to herself under her cloak to share body heat. Bill stood at her back holding off some of the snow. She wanted to soothe the anxiety from their faces and hummed a little tune that she'd translated for them.

"This little light of mine, I'm gonna let it shine, let it shine, let it shine, let it shine," She replaced Satan in the second verse to mountain, but otherwise kept it the same. She knew it was silly, but silliness was her forte and if it brought a smile to their faces it would be worth it. From there she launched into a very different song. Her animated voice made more than one of them chuckle.

"You can kiss me in the moonlight, or the rooftop under the sky, You can kiss me with the windows open while the snow comes pouring inside!"

Aragorn, Boromir, and Gandalf laughed at that verse. Legolas' eyes glittered in the light of the flames from where he crouched opposite her. She looked back down at the hobbits to see Pippin had begun singing quietly along with the refrain near the end of the song. Then she sang 'baby its cold outside.' Her attempt at a man's voice was quite humorous to the hobbits. As she had with the other songs, she changed a few words here and there so they sounded better in Common.

A few hours earlier…

Legolas looked quickly at Nicole from across the flickering flames of Gandalf's fire. The hobbits huddled around her as she spread her cloak across them and pulled the halflings close with her arms. Merry was pressed against her right side and Pippin against him. Frodo and Sam were on her left sharing a similar lack of space with the elleth. She glanced among them with worry in her eyes. For a while she spoke with them, asking them questions about how they felt, if they could feel their toes, and demanding that they stay awake until they were warmed. In the past weeks he'd seen her watching the hobbits closely. If one of them sneezed she was laying a hand on their forehead. If they stubbed a toe or got a scrape, she was right there examining it. It was plain she cared for them like a mother or an older sister. Even though the hobbits were not children, they seemed to appreciate the attention and accepted it gratefully. He frowned. They did not know her age. In truth, it was becoming difficult for Legolas to see her as a child. She certainly did not look like a half grown elfling. He glanced at her. Unbidden, an image of her dancing in a moonlit clearing rose in his mind. He shook his head to clear it.

Her youth was plain in many ways. She had a quick temper, but never for things that were petty. She also loved to laugh and was highly animated when excited about something. Though he was considered young himself, being in her presence brushed away the years until he felt like he had before the Greenwood had become Mirkwood. That is, before that horrible moment at the council when he had seen her nearly go into hysterics at the mere possibility of marrying him…

He made a pretense of looking around at their surroundings in disinterest until her voice rose in a song that made it impossible to look anywhere else.

"This little light of mine"

'Sweet words' his lips curved upward slightly. He was sure he'd forgotten how to smile in the past few weeks. 'Is that a nursery rhyme?' The simplicity of the melody reminded him of one. It brought back hazy memories of his own mother singing to him in that same gentle tone. The firelight lit her eyes in a way he'd never seen in another being, mortal or immortal. The nearest likeness he could recall were the ribbons of light he saw once in the night sky when traveling in the far north. He'd marveled at their beauty then, but it was nothing compared to hers. She glanced up at him briefly. The look was too short for him to discern if there was doubt or anger there still. He sighed. 'I'm dreaming if I think she has forgiven me.'

He listened to one strange romantic song after another, and was surprised when the weak gray light of dawn finally peeped into their hole in the frosty fall of the mountain. One by one the hobbits had fallen into a light doze where they crouched around her like roosting chicks under the wings of a lovely golden songbird.

Finally, the arguing of Aragorn and Gandalf roused him. He looked up feeling refreshed and bright. It was amazing how a beautiful voice could rest a weary soul in only a few short hours.

81818

The pale light of dawn crept over the walls of their slushy little haven in the snow drift. Nicole's songs became wordless humming as Gandalf and Aragorn debated on how best to head back down the mountain. When Legolas spoke, it cut through her thoughts and her tune slowed to a stop.

"and for running light over grass and leaf, or over snow – an elf." Nicole perked up, She'd completely forgotten about that. She used to be able to walk on top of snow when she was a small child, but that seemed like another life now. A wide smile spread over her face at the thought. When Legolas bounded effortlessly up the snowdrift she jumped to her feet also. Her sudden movement sent Merry tumbling sideways into Frodo's lap. "Sorry! She called behind her absently as she began scrambling after the elf, leaving her cloak and all her gear behind.

"Wait! Legolas" She called excitedly as she jumped halfway up the high drift.

He turned back. His surprise at hearing her call his name melted into a tentative smile. He held out a hand. She took it and allowed him to tug her up the rest of the way.

For a moment she blinked in the early morning light made brighter by the white snow. She looked around in awe. "Beautiful" she whispered. A peal of clear laughter rose from her as she looked down at her feet.

"Legolas I'm walking on _snow_! This is so awesome!" He chuckled and spun her lightly under his arm before releasing her to lean over the hole where the rest of the company waited. "Farewell! I go to find the Sun!" 'I have already found it.' He thought to himself as the sound of Nicole's laughter rang in his ears.

He didn't see the elleth bending down for a handful of snow until it was too late. She quickly launched her projectile and took off in a sprint down the steep slope. She knew her aim was true when she heard Gandalf's laughter and Legolas' surprised "Aya!" She pushed faster. She hadn't raced anyone since high school. After running hard for several moments, grinning the whole time, she glanced behind her and let out a squeal when she saw he was gaining on her. She ran around a curve in the path and did a baseball slide, scooping up more snow with an outstretched hand. She turned on her knee to hurl her second snowball at the dark haired elf just as he rounded the corner. In an impressive feat of hand eye coordination, he snatched the missile from the air and continued forward, his long stride eating up the distance between them. Nicole threw herself backwards in a roll to her feet. She kicked a cloud of snow towards him. Her little distraction proved fruitless. He dodged to the side and continued towards her at a dead run. She skipped backwards a few steps, her heart racing with adrenaline. She'd never be able to outrun him, but she would get as many jibes in as she could before he caught her.

"So slow" she taunted. "I didn't know there were slugs this far up the mountain!" She blew a raspberry at him and spun around again.

She probably shouldn't have turned her back, but she wasn't thinking, she was just enjoying the chase. "Oof!" His momentum was such that when he tackled her they sailed through the air at least a few yards before they hit the ground rolling. The high drift sloped suddenly downward during their tumble so they were now rolling sideways across the frozen ground with only a light blanket of snow covering it. Nicole tried to control the momentum so she'd end up on top, but to no avail. Legolas sat up with a triumphant smirk on his face. He sat on her hips with one hand holding a wrist above her head. Nicole had fisted the other in his tunic at some point during their tumble.

"Who is slow?" he asked in a low hum. He could feel her tense beneath him as she looked up at his face. A few powdery pieces of snow had ended on her lashes and in her hair. They melted quickly into sparkling drops. One small snowflake ended on her bottom lip and there it glistened like dew on a pink cherry.

'I didn't know his voice could go that deep.' She blinked. Then she caught sight of the snowball she'd launched at him moments before held threateningly above his head. A thrill raced through her.

"Eek! Stop! I give up! I give up!" she laughed.

He lowered the weapon with a bright laugh of his own. Nicole saw her chance and trapped his leg beside her with her foot. She used her hold on his shirt to tip him to the side and with a thrust of her hips she was on top. She pressed a forearm into his neck in a half choke and leaned in close. "You're not just slow. You're gullible too," she got out between panting breaths.

He laid there with the most adorable look of surprise on his face. Their breath came out as small puffs of steam and mingled together in the frosty air.

The elleth narrowed her eyes and tilted her head to the side with a smirk. "What should I do with you now?... Ah ha!" She held up a finger to her lips. "This will be a good punishment." Then she licked her finger and stuck it in his ear.

He let out a really strange noise, that was a cross between "erk!" and some form of swearing she hadn't heard yet, and shoved her off. She allowed herself to be tossed to the side and laid there shaking with laughter.

After her mirth died down, she leaned up on her elbows from the ground. "That was punishment for your abuse with those arrows."

He turned his slightly flushed face to smile at her cheekily, "Oh so my design came out well?" Then he rolled back on his shoulders and pushed with his arms to spring himself onto his feet. Nicole eyed the graceful motion enviously. He cast his bright eyes around them. Their deep Caribbean hue contrasted with the pale sky. "It looks like we reached the end of the snow drift." He held out a hand for Nicole. She took it and let him pull her up. She could do it herself just fine, and she hadn't completely forgiven him yet... but the fact was she was terrible at holding grudges. His heart was in the right place after all. There was something in the air too. It reminded her a bit of how she'd felt as a child when school was cancelled because of a snow day.

She smirked "Yep a pretty little flower. It's a rather girly design though. Couldn't you have done a dragon or a star or something."

He shook his head. "That would take too many arrows." He waved a hand forward and began jogging back up the snow drift. "We should go see how Boromir and Aragorn fare with their path making."

She followed closely behind him. "You didn't seem to feel guilty about the _dozens_ you pelted me with for 8 weeks solid."

He glanced back at her, "I believe it was hundreds, not dozens." He laughed and sped up.

"funny" she muttered to herself as she raced to keep pace with him.

They delivered the good news to the exhausted looking pair of men when they came upon them still digging.

81818

The trek down was slow going. Nicole glared at all the birds circling at the foot of the mountain. 'Do we have to hide and be silent again. I don't want to deal with that crap. It was fun running free up here.' A glance at her companions showed that, save Legolas, no one shared her feelings about the snowy adventure. She patted Frodo comfortingly on the shoulder, earning a tired smile from the hobbit. She saw him rub his eyes and blink down at the birds.

"It's not your imagination." She confirmed sullenly to the hobbit. "Nasty birds. What're they good for anyway? Can't eat them… they look like they'd taste gross. Just a bunch of tattling spies."

Frodo shook his head. "Nicole, you say the strangest things sometimes."

When evening came Nicole stood by distractedly as Gandalf tried to decide what to do next. Something wasn't right. She looked about and didn't hear a word of the others debating. 'What happens now?' she searched her memory. She'd only read the books through one time. She moved away to the edge of the trees, her ears straining to hear through the wind, the arguing, and the raucous cawing of the birds above.

"Nicole…Nicole." A warm hand settled on her shoulder.

She jumped and knocked the hand away, "Holy Hell!"

Legolas held up his hands and took a step back. "What is your opinion?"

"On what?" her eyes drifted back to the thorny trees. In the darkening light they looked more sinister to her than before.

"Nicole! Haven't you heard a word that has been spoken?" chastised Aragorn from across the small clearing, "We are deciding whether to go the secret way Gandalf suggests."

"Oh…" She blinked, "We will go there regardless. It does not matter what my opinion is." She lifted her eyes to Legolas. His eyes were heavy on her, a frown on his face. "I am sorry. I know you don't want to go." She whispered. "but it's the only-" The wind blew a low mournful note then… almost like…

The hair on her neck stood up and images of giant hideous monsters with razor teeth flashed in her head.

"Nicole" his voice cut through her imagination

"What!" she said, her eyes wide in her face as they darted around the trees looking for looming shapes.

"Let go of your sword and speak to me." His hands settled on her shoulders.

"Wargs" She whispered the word. "I remember now" Legolas's eyes which showed concern a second ago flashed with a cold emotion and he stood tall looking around them more calmly than Nicole was capable of. She felt a brief flash of pride that this warrior was her protector.

Behind them Aragorn and the rest of the group had reached the same conclusion. The howls were obvious now. Nicole leaned around Legolas to observe the hobbits. At their voiced fears she was there in an instant. "You're right Sam. She said in a hushed voice. She herded them forward. "Gandalf will keep us safe. Let's go! We have to stay close."

She paced back and forth in front of the fire they had lit at the top of the hill. She would never be able to rest with the knowledge that an attack was imminent weighing on her.

"Lass, Why don't ye have a seat. You are making us dizzy with your pacing." Came Gimli's gruff voice.

Nicole paused and looked down at the dwarf. He sat with his back to the fire, His heavy axe laid across his knees. The flickering light behind him rimmed his already red hair in flame and glinted off the sharp edge of his weapon.

She crouched beside him and looked out into the gloom. "Sorry, Gimli. I must be making everyone anxious. It's a bad habit I have when I'm nervous"

"I noticed." He gave her a sideways look. "Nothing will happen to you."

She saw another feral pair of eyes watching them from the darkness, swaying from side to side several feet above the ground with the gait of the hulking creature. They winked out and more eyes repeated the movements further away. Aragorn, Legolas, Boromir, and Gandalf stood like silent sentinels around the fire. Their shadows made long and large by the high flames.

She looked back to his face. "Something always happens. I just hope it won't be bad. There's no doubt that all of you will come out in one piece."

"And so will you." He said with finality.

"How do you know that." She looked back at where the hobbits huddled attempting to rest.

"Because there is no one here who wouldn't give their life for yours." He gave her a grim smile. "and as you said, all of us will live."

Nicole was touched by the sentiment and it comforted her somewhat, but then a terrible howl broke loose. She looked up to see Gandalf yelling at the largest wolf she'd ever seen. It swung its shaggy dark head around to take in all its prey. She fought the urge to hide behind Gimli as its eyes passed over her. When she saw them rake over the hobbits a sharp anger made her stand straighter and lay a hand on the hilt of her sword. "I'll turn you into Chinese food and pick my teeth with your bones." She muttered to herself.

Gimli heard. "That's the spirit lass!" he encouraged.

The shape leapt towards Gandalf. She needn't have worried. At that moment a familiar sound made her look back over the fire. Legolas stood with his bow raised, having already loosed his arrow. Before, she hadn't really thought of him as royalty, but he looked it now. The glow of the fire reflected on his pale skin, but even more so a natural light came from within and shone from his lithe form. The sight filled her with peace she'd struggled to find since realizing they were being hunted. The night became quiet again. There was no sign of the evil lights in the darkness. Nicole knelt close by the hobbits and tried to meditate to clear her mind. 'Its better than pacing back and forth anyway.' She thought as she let her eyes lose focus. The elleth tried to view all the souls around her like she had in her lessons with Elrond. In her mind's eye she could see bright lights in the darkness. The mortals among them she pictured as candles some brighter and all different shades. Gandalf was like a bright flame, brighter than the high fire behind her that warmed her back. One soul, like a dazzling ray of sunlight across ripples, came close enough to brush against her.

"Stand. They gather in the darkness." Legolas' soft voice spoke in her ear.

She blinked glazed eyes at him and stood. He readied two arrows between long fingers and held them at half tension with the bow turned sideways.

When the storm broke loose she stayed close by Legolas. The two elves stood between the hobbits and the coming onslaught. The halflings threw piles of branches onto the flames behind them. She pulled her sword free. With his first shot he felled two of the creatures as they came bounding up the hill.

Gandalf spoke an incantation and then she flinched when suddenly all the trees in the clearing were catching fire. The burst of heat made Nicole feel like she'd caught alight as well. Now she could see clearly the hate filled faces of the charging enemy. Legolas shot arrow after arrow at them tripping up their momentum into toppling masses of fur and muscle before they could get close. A few snatches of a song fell from her lips without conscious thought. "I fell into a burnin ring of fire. I went down, down, down, and the flames went higher"

One creature, smaller than the rest had crept up from the side as silently as a cat. Though it was slinking closer to Samwise he didn't see it because his back was turned to throw another branch into the fire. She leapt like a deer over the heads of Frodo and Merry to stand close beside him. The warg's eyes widened to see larger prey and it bared razor teeth at her. It jumped just close enough to snap at her sword before retreating again. As it moved back she lunged forward and was rewarded with a howl of rage when the very tip of her sword slashed it's nose. She howled back in a mocking imitation and made a sound like a whining dog.

"Go on Clifford, Run back to Emily. We put dogs down for biting in these parts."

She hadn't thought it could understand her taunting, but rage made its maw open wide and eyes burn brighter. It leapt again. She dodged to the side and sliced at its neck and its hind leg in quick succession. It wheeled around with great speed despite the injuries. She didn't have strength like Aragorn or Boromir to simply behead the creature so she moved back. It seemed to grin at her now and turned to look hungrily at the hobbits. They pulled their short swords free and stood bravely, but Nicole could see they were trembling slightly.

"you f*ing piece of shit" she sheathed her sword and pulled a long knife free, a gift from Echthelon and Anneth. Now it was personal. She sprang forward onto its back and sank it in to the hilt. It entered like cutting through butter. A grim smile pulled at her lips, but she wasn't prepared for the wolf to buck like a mechanical bull ride. Both she and the knife were thrown free before she could get a grip on its fur, and she flew through the air over the hobbits heads. The massive camp-fire loomed before her and she heard a dismayed cry tear from Sam. She held her arms in front of her face and tucked her head. 'Oh Shit'

She fell among the flaming brands on her left side. Sharp heated points of the branches jabbed her through her clothes. She jumped up quickly and saw she had landed just inside the far end of the fire near Boromir and Aragorn. She leapt from the flames and whipped around to look over them at the hobbits. She saw Sam chasing the limping beast away with his sword in hand. The fury in the hobbits shouts must have convinced it that these small creatures were not such easy prey. She laughed. 'Gimli's right! I did survive.' Suddenly a flame flew high above the fire. She followed it with her eyes to where it ended in the throat of a huge wolf, cutting it off mid howl. She realized belatedly that it was one of Legolas' arrows set aflame by Gandalf's spell. The howling fell silent around them. Now only the crackling of branches burning could be heard.

"Love is a burnin thing, and it makes a fiery ring. bound by wild desire, I fell into a ring of fire" she chuckled to herself.

"Nicole! Nicole!" the hobbits voices rose in a desperate chorus. "Legolas!" Pippin cried. "She fell into the flames!"

They couldn't see her. She shared a chagrinned look with Boromir and Aragorn and looked down at her forearms, the only part of her that hadn't been covered when she landed. 'Well shit' she thought and pushed her sleeves down to cover the blisters.

"She is fine brave hobbits. She was thrown clear and stands with us!" said Aragorn in raised voice.

Nicole nodded at him in thanks and jogged back around the fire. "See, Sam…Pippin. I am fine, just as Aragorn said."

Legolas took ahold of her upper arm and spun her to face him, looking her over quickly.

"But I saw you land in the fire Miss Nicole!" argued Sam from beside him. "I thought you were burned alive!"

"Nope." She said simply, avoiding Legolas' piercing stare.

"You lie Nicole. Your clothes are still smoldering." He ran his hand down her left side to brush away some ash. She jumped away and tried to hide the cringe that twisted her face. It was fruitless really.

"Nicole" his voice was a warning tone.

"I'm ticklish," she said obstinately.

He took her chin in a firm grasp and raised it so his gaze crashed into her like a wave on a rock.

She sighed. "I may have burned my arms a little."

He released her chin and she watched sullenly as he gently peeled one sleeve and then the other up past her elbow. Some of the blisters had broken from being in contact with the fabric and were weeping small points of blood and serous fluid. The reddened angry burns covered the outer portion of her forearms and the palms of her hands where she'd covered her face and pushed off the heated ground.

"Its fine Legolas. Just second degree burns. They will heal. If I keep them clean I won't even have a scar."

"Do not be so casual about this! It could have been worse."

"I'm not being casual. I'm just being realistic. I will be fine." She said with a hint of frustration. This was why she'd tried to hide the burns from him. She knew he would over-react.

Legolas frowned at her. "You should have stayed near me." He said.

"I'd have been in a wolf's belly if Nicole hadn't done what she did." Sam piped up. Nicole smiled down at him gratefully. The others nodded at his statement.

"Be more careful next time then." He released her and stalked around the fire towards Aragorn.

She rolled her eyes. "Practice makes perfect" She called to his retreating back.

"you shouldn't antagonize him Nicole" said Frodo. "He is just worried. We all were."

"Yes, yes" She smiled warmly at him and looked down at her side. The clothing was mostly intact. A spattering of dark spots singed the dark green fabric and a generous amount of soot was ground in. No holes though. 'I guess this is made of strong stuff. Limel and Faerveren did a great job.' She brushed at her hair and laughed when ash sprinkled down from there too. No wonder Legolas hadn't believed her. She probably looked like one of Santa Clause's elves that had tried to go down a lit chimney.

Once the light of day came Aragorn herded Nicole to a nearby stream so he could clean her burns. He held the back of one hand and gently sponged her palm with a cloth soaked in clean water. She'd done her best to wash away the soot, but some of it was ground in and stung horribly now that the adrenaline from battle had gone. Luckily, only her outer forearms and the base of her palms were affected. He smoothed a balm over the burns and Nicole sighed at the near instant relief she felt. Then he wrapped sturdy bandages from the base of her hand up to her elbow.

"I look like a mummy" she said in irritation as she tugged her sleeves down to cover the bandages.

"You're lucky you didn't burn your face." He responded in a fatherly tone.

Nicole nodded in irritation. "Well Thanks Aragorn, I'm all set" She turned to walk away.

"Hold on" his voice stopped her. "Legolas told me you injured your side too."

Nicole sighed and gestured to her clothes. "I'm fine see! There aren't even any holes in my shirt."

"I need to see to be sure." He answered calmly. She recognized the tone. She'd used it before with her patients. There was no arguing with him.

Nicole grumbled and began removing her sword belt. She laid it on the ground beside her and sullenly lifted the shirt partway up her waist for the healer to inspect her side.

"The burns here are not as bad." He said, Only a few blisters, some scrapes and bruises... It looks clean." He dabbed at them with the cloth. Nicole tensed with a small hiss. "Sorry" he muttered distractedly.

She glared. He didn't sound sorry to her.

A movement to the rangers left had Nicole looking up. Legolas appeared between the trees.

"Aragorn, there are no bodies. They vanished in the—" He stopped and stared for an uncomfortable moment before dropping his eyes to the ground. Nicole's face heated.

"Legolas, what do you mean?" said Aragorn from where he was bent forward cleaning Nicole's side.

'Can't you hurry up' she thought impatiently with a blush. The burns extended up to just beneath her breast on her left side and ended at the waistband of her leggings, which she had loosened slightly so Aragorn could apply the balm there. She glared at her feet. They had clearly gone off to take care of her wounds, why did he have to come looking for them now.

"They…" blue eyes flickered up to Nicole's face briefly before settling on the back of Aragorn's head. "The wolves' bodies are gone. There is no trace of blood or fur."

Aragorn finished and turned to face him. Nicole mumbled a thanks while tugging her shirt back down. She'd worn a bikini in public lots of times at home, she shouldn't be so embarrassed that Legolas saw her. 'Duh! Nicole, its not the same here, you basically just flashed him.' She picked up her sword and belt from the ground and hurried away. She didn't care if she still smelled like a campfire, she wasn't staying there to clean her face and hair now that the prince had just gotten an eyeful of her naked midriff.

8181818

Oh! How embarrassing! Onward Fierce company!


	14. Chapter 14

She picked up her sword and belt from the ground and hurried away. She didn't care if she still smelled like a campfire, she wasn't staying there to clean her face and hair now that the prince had just gotten an eyeful of her naked midriff.

The company ate quickly and followed behind Gandalf and Gimli towards the mines. Nicole was quiet, mostly out of embarrassment, and followed closely behind Gimli. She picked her way across the barren landscape. To Nicole it seemed like the site of nuclear fallout. There were no plants or trees living in their path. They had left the last few scraggily bushes behind them miles before they encountered the dammed waters of the Sirannon. Near the end of the day their path reached a slimy stream. Nicole stopped at its edge and wrinkled her nose in disgust. In morbid fascination she lifted a twig that was half in the water under her nose to sniff at it. 'Ugg!.' She let it fall with a plop, back into the green water. The others seemed not to notice her and traipsed across.

She wondered if their noses had stopped working. There were few smells that made her queasy. This apparently was one of them. She was usually pretty easy going but this was in the red of her gross-o-meter.

"I am _not_ putting my feet in that nasty water!" she proclaimed, standing upright and crossing her arms, It smells like something died in it."

Boromir laughed from where he stood ankle deep in the weedy water, "Finally Nicole! You are behaving more like a normal woman."

"Yes well… women have more sense than men about these types of things" she answered sharply, still frowning at the water. She wouldn't be surprised if it was a cesspool of infectious organisms.

"I don't like it neither Miss Nicole" said Sam from the other side where he was shaking his feet to dry them. "But how do you suppose you'll be crossing?"

She cast her eyes about her for a long branch to use as a pole-vault over the wide stagnant stream, but there were none to be had in this barren land. She looked between Boromir and Legolas who were closest to her.

"Someone's going to carry me." She stated imperiously, looking expectantly at Boromir. He glanced over at the prince who stood beside her and nodded to him before turning his back and continuing on his way.

"Traitor" she muttered under her breath. She took a step forward to cross, dreading the smell that she knew would cling to her feet. Just before her foot touched the water both her legs were snatched out from beneath her at the knee.

"Eep!"

Legolas had scooped her up and was already crossing lightly over the tops of the stones jutting from the water. She looped an arm around his neck like a vice. "What do you think you are doing?" she demanded.

He smiled as he took another sure-footed step. "Carrying you as you asked my lady."

"But I didn't ask you." She argued.

He raised an eyebrow. "beggars cannot be choosers… and don't distract me or I might drop you."

Nicole narrowed her eyes. "You wouldn't dare."

He laughed. She had heard his laugh many times, but up close it gained a new quality. The low notes of the musical sound amplified where their bodies touched and echoed through her. He set her onto her feet without preamble on the other side of the stream. "Now both of us have dry feet," he said cheerfully. She stared at his mischievous smile for a few shocked moments of silence before mumbling a quick thanks at the ground and moving hastily away. The remaining distance to the doors she stayed as far as she could from the water so that her fingers trailed along the cliff face.

She couldn't help but glance back at Legolas a few times. 'What just happened? He wasn't flirting surely…' Her mind went back over the past few days. His behavior was back as it was when they were in Rivendell. 'Get a grip girl, you're just over-analyzing the situation.' She shook her head, but a feeling of uneasiness remained. There were more important things to worry about, specifically the creepy monster she knew was lurking somewhere in the black lake.

Some time later, Gandalf had worn himself out guessing and sat frustrated on the ground pondering the doors in the cliff face. Nicole moved to stand close to him in the dim light of dusk. "Do you want to keep guessing?" she asked solemnly. "Or do you want me to tell you how to get inside?"

He looked up at her in surprise. "You know the password?" She crouched beside him. "Gandalf…really. You know what I told you back in Rivendell. You can get to the answer yourself, but I would really like to get away from that," she jerked her thumb over her shoulder at the lake. "Because I know what's in there. Though Moria isn't much better in the monster department."

"You can stop there Nicole." He said laughing "It's never good to know too much about your path, especially if it leads into great peril. You might choose wrongly when all that was needed was a bit of courage and wit."

"Well if that were true I wouldn't be here," she said with raised brows. "but I'll respect your wishes this time. You are far older than me after all."

Gandalf chuckled, "Thank You Nicole, for your faith in me,"

She shrugged with a small smile, "I've had faith in less reliable people before," She turned to look over at Pippin to make sure he wasn't getting into trouble. "It's not much of a password anyway." She said in parting to the wizard as she began walking towards the young hobbit. She frowned. He was too near the water's edge. She knew he liked to throw things just for fun, which would be a really bad idea right now. "Oy Pippin, I need to talk to you." She said as she approached.

"What? I didn't do anything" he said mulishly.

She fought a smile. 'Someone has a guilty conscience.' "I don't want you getting any closer to the water" She stopped close to the hobbit "In fact if you could stay back there, I'd really appreciate it." She pointed at the cliff that towered above them. As she turned to look where she pointed she saw Boromir stoop and pick up a rock. He wound up his arm as if to throw.

"Boromir don't!" Panic filled her and she acted without thinking. The elleth sprinted towards him and leapt the last few steps to cling to his back. She clambered up him like a monkey all the while grabbing at his arm that held the stone. It was quite the comical picture really. She'd gotten high enough to throw one leg over his shoulder. The burly man twisted his surprised face around to look up at her. He let his arm fall and the stone drop to the ground. Unfortunately, it was of the round variety and rolled down the slope to gently plop into the black foreboding water, sending ripples out from the edge.

"Nicole… What on earth…" came his surprised mumble.

"WHY did you do that?" She hissed down at him. "Now the giant squid knows where we are." She angrily swung her other leg over his head, deliberately clipping him with her heel on the way over. She dropped to her feet. "Everyone get away from the water unless you want the squid to get you." She called, waving at Legolas and the hobbits, who blinked at her owlishly.

"The what?" said Pippin. Looking up at her from where he still stood a few feet from the water's edge.

"The _squid_ , you know." She waved her arms frantically above her head and wiggled her fingers. "A giant tentacled monster that likes the taste of hobbits and dwarves."

Pippin's eyes grew wide in his head and he scampered away from the water. Nicole nodded once and tugged on Boromir's muscular arm. "Come on Babe Ruth, let's keep our back against the wall till Gandalf gets the password.

As she said the words, Gandalf let out a laugh. The doors began to swing open slowly. She released Boromir to run up to Bill

"Get out of here Bill!" she whispered furiously to the pony, whose ear swiveled towards her voice. She smacked him on the flank. With a knicker of displeasure, he took off down the rocky shoal at a canter.

"Nicole why'd you—" Sam cried as he jumped forward to chase after the pony.

"He'll be fine Sam," she interrupted hastily, grabbing his arm to stop him. "Stay close to Frodo. Come on." She spun them around and hurried at a fast walk towards the ring bearer. Sam had to jog to keep up with her long legs. He kept looking back to Bill's quickly retreating form with tears gathering in his brown eyes.

She saw Gandalf move into the darkness of the open doors. "Go, go!" she waved at the rest of the group. Of all them, Pippin was the quickest to follow her advice. She must have really scared him. They were nearly to the door when She heard dripping water and a swish. She turned to look over her shoulder, but before she could see what had made the noise, felt a painful blow connect to her right side. It took her clean off her feet and into the hard trunk of one of the sentinel holly trees that stood over the open doors. She slid down it and hissed when she caught herself on a bandaged forearm.

Then the smell hit her and she pressed a hand over her mouth. 'What is that god awful stench? Its worse than a gi-bleed and cdiff put togeth—' She didn't finish the thought as something tightened around her thigh lightning fast and yanked her hard along the uneven ground. She was too surprised to scream. But, oh! The smell. She looked down… or rather up, because now she was dangling upside down. Her face gained a green tinge. She hated slimy things and creepy crawlies. This was both. She finally found her voice, though it may have been a tad screechy.

"Oh my God! Get me down. It likes the taste of elves too!" She tried to reach her knife but it was trapped beneath the squeezing appendage. She pulled her sword free instead. She knew she needed to start cutting, but that was easier said than done. The creature wasn't exactly holding her still. 'watch me accidentally cut off my own leg.' She thought in a panic. At that exact moment Sam slashed at the tentacle holding Frodo and it released him, but it also shook Nicole like a baby rattle. Her sword dropped from her hand to clatter on the ground. With nothing else left she reached up and clawed at the thing with her nails. Desperation was filling her quickly. This was one of the worst ways she could die.

An arrow embedded itself into the hideous arm just a foot from her leg. It shook her again. She heard a scrape of metal and then she was falling. The world blurred out of focus and her vision grayed at the edges.

"Get inside! Hurry!" Came Gandalf's voice. Nicole felt like she was floating. The world went black and a tearing sound unlike anything she'd heard thundered and echoed all around. Her ears were ringing. She laid limp, stunned, and unable to see anything. Arms tightened around her and lips moved against her ear, "Nicole open your eyes, please!" it begged.

"Mmmf, Legolas get your mouth off my ear" she muttered weakly from where she laid in his arms. This position was happening way too often for comfort. She opened her eyes. A weak glow emanated from Gandalf's staff, etching the worry on the hobbit's faces in shadow.

A relieved laugh escaped Legolas. He leaned back to examine her face.

"Legolas sit still. It makes me dizzy when you sway like that." She glanced over at the hobbits with a squint. "Hey I thought there were only four of you."

'Why are they looking at me like that?'

Her brain was still foggy. She moved to sit up and winced when her leg throbbed and tingled like it had been asleep. She looked down to see her upper leg and the bottom part of her long tunic were dark with water. She still felt like her head was spinning. Her hand flew to her mouth.

"Let me go, I'm gonna—" She scrabbled off him just in time to heave the contents of her stomach onto the dusty stone floor. When she finished a pale hand held out a water skin to her. She splashed some onto her face and then took a long drink. "Sorry" she gasped out miserably, still bent forward on all fours. "Oooh, that was horrible. I'm never gonna eat calamari again." Though the creature was nowhere in sight, she still smelled a faint trace of it on her clothes. Her stomach roiled. 'No, no. Think happy thoughts Nicole.'

Aragorn's voice washed over her. "Are you injured?"

She shook her head and then moaned at the wave of nausea that swept through her at the motion. She took a slow breath "I think you'll need to rebandage my arms… just a bruise on my leg... Nothing feels broken." She wiggled her toes experimentally. Yep, she could feel all of them. She pushed herself slowly back so she was sitting on her rump and poked at her thigh where the thing had held her. It was sore. She'd probably be black and blue under her pants.

"Nicole" Legolas knelt beside her. "Here." He held out her sword. She took it gratefully. "Thanks for grabbing it. "What happened out there? I kind of blacked out after it shook me the second time."

A look she was becoming familiar wrinkled his brow and shadowed his eyes. 'Guilt' Nicole waited patiently for him to speak.

"It grabbed you so fast, before I could…" he shook his head looking down.

"Hey" she laid a hand on his cheek. "You saved me right? I saw the arrow." She gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm fine"

He looked up to meet her eyes. She wanted to erase the sadness there.

"It would have spit me back out."

He blinked, "What?"

She smiled, "I'm sure I'd taste bad. I'd be sure to give it indigestion in any case. I still had my dagger. I'd cut myself out if I had too."

He took the hand still resting against his cheek and turned it over to look at it. Instead of laughing at her joke he stared at her hand. "I doubt that very much."

"Doubt what? That I taste bad?" she said with a laugh.

"Yes" He said absently as he brushed his thumb across the back of her hand.

She should have tugged her hand free, but she was frozen. "ah… what.. I'm sorry I think I misunderstood something-" she began. She _knew_ he didn't mean what her mind was conjuring up.

He pressed his lips against her knuckles. It was a simple gesture of affection and gallantry… and she'd seen it done lots of times around here, but the melting heat that spread through her was most definitely _not_ innocent. ' Her face flushed.

She jumped up, ignoring the pain the motion sent through her leg and up her side. "Alright then!" she said in a too high pitched voice. "I'm just going to... my side hurts so... I'll just..." she took a few steps backwards. "... see Aragorn... and he's going to, uh, help me."

Legolas blinked up at her. Surprise and amusement on his face in equal measure. He stood slowly. "Yes, you'd better." he agreed softly.

She scurried over to Aragorn. 'What is wrong with you!' she yelled at herself internally. 'Why don't you just swoon next time and skip the part where you blather like an idiot!'

She gathered her wits somewhat as they climbed the rest of the steps. The group rested up at the top of the high staircase where Aragorn replaced her bandages. He shook his head at her. "You broke some of the blisters, but it could be worse. How's your leg. I should probably have a look."

"Its fine."

He looked doubtful, "If you are sure."

She rolled her eyes, knowing he couldn't see the expression in the minimal light from Gandalf's staff. "Yes Aragorn I'm sure. I am not taking off my pants. I can walk on it, so its fine."

He laughed. "Alright I see your point. Though if I was a female healer, I think you'd change your mind."

"If you were a female healer I think a lot of women would cry themselves to sleep at night." she retorted automatically.

He blinked at her and then understanding lit his face. He blushed and Nicole gave a chagrinned laugh. She hadn't really meant for him to hear that. Her brain to mouth filter must have been scrambled by her ride with Squidward's evil doppelganger. Plus from… She rubbed the knuckles on her hand absently... She looked back at Aragorn where he quickly packed away his healing supplies, still smiling to himself. It was a rare moment when she caught the ranger off guard. He was always so proper and aloof.

After a brief rest they continued on into the dark. Nicole took a sip of the miruvor when it was offered this time. Despite her joking around with Aragorn, she still felt a bit queasy and couldn't quite get the fine tremors in her hands to stop. The drink did the trick and she was glad Elrond had the foresight to send it along. She felt so much better, in fact, that she hummed quietly to herself as she walked.

"It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark. Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart."

She loved Thriller. It was a bit morbid to sing it after she'd almost been a snack for an evil sea creature, but it amused her and kept her from thinking about things... or people that confused her. She made sure to sing it in English out of respect for her companions. It wasn't quite as funny to sing about monsters when they actually _were_ lurking in the dark. Plus, she didn't want the fellowship to question her sanity. They already thought she was strange. The darkness felt oppressive to her, and the quiet songs and humming brought her a semblance of normalcy, or what passed as normal in the past few months.

They stopped at a set of three arches. Nicole recalled this part of the book, but not the direction they ended up picking. When Gandalf sent her a questioning look, she shook her head with a shrug. He heaved a sigh.

"I have no memory of this place at all!" He said in irritation. Nicole looked around them into the gloom for where she knew they would rest, but couldn't see much on either side. The pale light of Gandalf's staff was not sufficient to penetrate very far into the dark. When it became apparent that no decision would be made any time soon the company began searching too. They discovered a door to one side of the three arches. Nicole moved cautiously at the front of the group and pushed the door open. Merry and Pippin crowded close behind. She glanced down just in time to see Pippin slip around her and take a few hurried steps forward. She hooked the back of his collar with a finger.

"Hold up," she said in amusement. "I can't see what's in there, so I know you can't"

"My thoughts exactly," said Gandalf as he walked up behind them and held his staff aloft.

"Look there" said Aragorn, Pointing to a large ominous hole in the floor.

"Well that's not safe at all" muttered Nicole. "Where's the railing?"

The ranger shook his head. "Pippin, you may have fallen in and still be wondering when you would hit the bottom."

"That's a bit morbid." Replied Nicole as she tugged Pippin back and then edged forward to look down into the dark hole. "It's a well right?" Warm air blew up and lifted the small wisps of hair that had escaped her braid.

"That's what it looks like." said Gimli from beside her.

"I think we should cover it," she said after a few moments of staring into the dark hole.

"Why?" said Aragorn. She could hear the others scuffling about the room and the rustling of them setting their things on the ground.

"To remove the temptation," she glanced behind her where Pippin was again moving closer to the well. She wondered briefly if the storyline here was like Final Destination. If she stopped Pippin from messing with the well, would the hammers tap signals in the dark anyway? She supposed she would find out if she could stay awake long enough.

81818

Nicole was so excited. She drove home from the OBGYN's office faster than she should have. She burst through the door to see Josh look up at her in surprise from the kitchen where he was preparing one of his health shakes.

She laughed. "Guess what!" She kicked off her shoes.

His eyebrows pushed together and a small smile curved his lips. "What." He pressed a button that turned on the blender. She knew he was trying to annoy her. It was a favorite pastime they shared with one another. She shouted her news over the loud sound.

He cut the blender off immediately and stared at her wide eyed. "What!?"

"I'm pregnant." She repeated with a grin.

He scoffed "Okay, right" He lifted the lid of the blender and stirred it once.

Nicole narrowed her eyes. "Yes I am. Look!" she lifted her t-shirt and pointed to her slightly rounded stomach. "See!"

Josh placed his palms on the counter and leaned forward to look over the chest high breakfast bar.

"No…you're just getting fat." He picked up the blender and took a sip. "I told you not to eat so much chocolate.

Nicole's jaw dropped open. He was being really obtuse about this. Josh was definitely not the most sensitive man. She'd never seen him cry… ever, but honestly, this was getting ridiculous. Her eyes narrowed. "Well aren't you prince charming. The doctor just told me. It's official."

He swore… profusely, and slammed down his drink. Bits of the shake splashed up into the air before landing on the counter top.

Nicole recoiled. He had a temper, but it was rare for him to become this angry, "What… what's wrong? I know you don't want kids as much as me, but—"

"Whose is it" anger twisted his face. As pissed as they gotten at each other in the past, she'd never seen that look directed at her before. Indignation filled her.

"What are you talking about?" she returned with venom. "How could you even ask a question like that? You're the only one I've ever—"

"That" He pointed at her stomach, "Is not mine. When would I have knocked you up! You've been gone for the past 7 months!"

Tears jumped to her eyes, "Gone… I… I…" Memories swam before her eyes suddenly. Immediately, she began looking around the apartment in desperation for someone to save her from this insane situation. "Leg—"

"Legolas! That's what I thought." He stormed around the counter. "You little whore!"

She backed up against the door in surprise, her hand clutching at the knob.

He stopped a few feet from her. "You think that just because you've got pointy ears now that you're better than me!" Then he did something she'd never seen. He spat at her. The spittle landed at her feet. "Get out! You disgust me."

"No… It's yours please." Her eyes blurred with tears. She reached out. This wasn't happening.

"Don't you dare touch me" he smacked her hand away.

She shook… no… someone was shaking her, arms wrapped around her "Nicole! Shhh, You are safe. Wake up, Wake up. It's a dream."

She opened her eyes, but it was very dark. All she could see were blurry shapes through the tears.

"I'm so sorry Josh. I don't know who. I don't remember" She clutched at his shirt. "Forgive me! Please! I would never cheat… You are the father I swear!"

"Nicole" a gentle tenor repeated. An arm scooped under her knees and settled her into a warm embrace A soft cloth brushed across her face, soaking up the tears. She blinked and looked up into eyes that contained their own light, a set of softly glowing blue embers.

"Legolas?" she whispered brokenly.

"Yes" He placed a warm hand against her cold cheek.

"Where…"

"In Moria." He answered with a frown. "You were having a nightmare."

Embarrassment filled her. "Did I…say anything?"

"Just in your language" He watched her carefully.

She took a shaky breath, "The others… did they?"

"Gandalf is the only one awake."

She relaxed against him in relief.

He brushed a stray wisp of hair behind her ear. "Are you alright?"

The motion was meant to comfort, but Nicole stiffened suddenly and her stricken eyes found his. He saw the exact moment that shutters went over her emotions, but she wasn't good at hiding them. It just wasn't something she'd practiced enough and it went against her natural inclination.

"I'm fine now Legolas. You can let me go." She pushed against his encircling arms and he let her slide off his lap without protest.

Once she'd scooted back several feet, she drew her knees up to her chest and hugged them. The elleth glanced up briefly. "Thank you... for waking me up. It would be embarrassing for everyone to hear that."

"Do you wish to speak of it?" His perceptive gaze hadn't wavered from her form.

Nicole rested her forehead on her knees in a feign of fatigue. If he saw her face he would know she was lying. "No… I don't remember." Tears pressed against her closed eyelids.

Gandalf's rustling robes caught his ear. He stood and looked towards the wizard. Gandalf beckoned him with a small nod of his head. The elf moved towards him slowly, lost in thought.

'The look in her eyes... She is afraid, and ashamed' The first emotion he understood well. It made sense to fear this place. Even before entering the mine, all knew it contained monsters from the darkest imaginings of Morgoth. He glanced back at the elleth. 'Nicole knows better than any other what is here with us in the dark ' He shivered. That must be what it was. The dread had settled over them all, even Nicole. She was more resilient than the rest and it had only been able to reach her as she slept.

'But I don't understand.' He continued to watch her form, made small by her curling in on herself. Gandalf was speaking to him, asking him to wake the others. He had figured out their next direction. The news should have pleased him, but he found he could not stop worrying. He moved about, gently shaking the others or uttering a quiet word to wake them. When he reached the dwarf he nudged him with his toe instead of a gentle shake of his shoulder, ready to jump back if need be. The dwarf slept with his ax in his arms and was prone to swinging it when he woke. In addition Gimli was a notoriously heavy sleeper. The dwarf continued snoring. Legolas sighed in irritation. Dwarves were rather annoying creatures. He shook his head and tried to remain patient. That was his prejudice speaking. Gandalf had asked them to be friends. He looked balefully down at his traveling companion trying to think of a way to wake him that wouldn't result in the loss of a limb. 'Not that he's quick enough to catch me, but caution is usually prudent.' Circling the dwarf he looked for a part of him that wasn't covered in armor. An idea struck him. Normally he wouldn't do this, but a glance back at Nicole settled the matter. He removed a feather he used to fletch arrows from a pouch at his side and crouched beside Gimli. Staying as far back as possible he stretched out an arm, stuck the feather up the dwarf's nose, and twirled it between his fingers. The redhead let out a snort and batted the feather away, but didn't wake. Undeterred Legolas tried again, this time going further up the nostril. He'd have to throw away the feather after this.

"Stop trying to make a nest in my beard, you blasted birds!" Gimli jumped up swinging his axe in an arc. Legolas sprang back with a smirk.

"No birds in Moria I'm afraid" he said in amusement. "It's time to wake up."

Frodo and Gandalf, who had been watching started laughing.

Gimli sneezed and then rubbed at his nose, all the while glaring at the elf in suspicion. He still held the heavy axe in his other hand.

"Did you sleep?" asked Legolas innocently, hiding the feather behind his back.

"I did.. until a devious elf harassed me into waking."

"Glad to hear it." he responded.

Gimli nodded curtly and then narrowed his gaze. "What's behind yer back?"

"Just this." Legolas held out the feather. "I got it from the bird making a nest in your hair."

Gimli muttered some unintelligible words in Dwarvish that sounded suspiciously like insults.

Legolas grinned. He glanced over at Nicole to see if she was amused. The only reason he'd given into the temptation to tease Gimli was because he'd wanted to make her smile, but she seemed not to notice. She was looking down at herself. He saw her lips moving and his ears perked up to catch the end of her whispering.

"felt so real" Her hand was laid on her lower abdomen.

The smile dropped from his face. Legolas did not understand much about the intricacies of female behavior, but he'd seen that particular pose before. A strange feeling came over him. The feather fell from his fingers.

The usual cheerful silliness that characterized Nicole seemed to have gone out like a candle in a stiff breeze. She followed along behind Gandalf silently, responding sharply to anyone who tried to engage her in conversation. Even more disconcerting, she cast her gaze towards Boromir quite a bit with a strange look in her eyes. Legolas had seen it before a few times. A frown twisted his lips.

"What's wrong with her?" Merry asked him quietly as they passed through the endless corridors, "Why doesn't she sing. She always sings. Even when she's sleeping sometimes."

Legolas looked down at the hobbit. "She will not tell me…all I can say is that the darkness under a mountain is no place for an elf." He laid a hand on the Hobbit's shoulder as they walked. "Do not question her about it. She will be herself again when we leave this cursed place." He looked ahead of him to where the elleth walked with distracted steps and slumped posture. 'I hope I am right'

Once they stopped, exhausted, at the edge of a grand column lined hall, Nicole sat a few yards away from the rest of the group. She stared morosely at the oblivious Gondorian man. The dream replayed itself in her mind for the thousandth time. She knew what it meant. She was feeling guilty for her attachment to this place… and her attraction to Legolas. Being pregnant with his child was a huge jump, but that was how her mind worked. She'd had extreme stress dreams for her entire life. Once she'd given a larger dose of Ativan to a patient than was ordered by the doctor, that night she dreamt she was dealing cocaine and the cops were after her. 'Ridiculous!' she thought in frustration. But she couldn't stop the replay. Boromir glanced up at her and she looked away quickly. It wouldn't do to scare him with her staring just because she couldn't control herself. The ache of her injuries was no comparison to the one in her chest. She leaned forward and buried her face in her hands. The worst part was, she thought Josh might actually behave the way he had in her dream if she did end up cheating on him. Was it so wrong that she loved this place? Even with all the danger… there was so much beauty. She felt… like she belonged somehow. She'd always been a bit of an outsider back home. Did her brothers feel that way? They were all so much alike. Oh, she missed them. They'd know what to say to help her feel better.

"Miss Nicole?" came Sam's hesitant voice. "I thought you might be hungry." He handed her a small bundle of dried meat, cheese, and a piece of what Nicole called a 'medieval granola bar' because that's what it tasted like to her. She sat up and took it. "Thanks Sam." She said tiredly. "I'm sorry for being a bitc… er… for being so short with everyone."

"It's alright, Miss Nicole" Sam gave her a small reassuring smile. "None of us like it here either."

Nicole sat straighter despite the weight in her chest. "Yes. It's rather dreary isn't it."

"That ain't the words I would use." Sam turned to look at the group.

Nicole stood and began moving back towards the others. "What would you say then?"

"Wonderful, terrible… words like that" said Sam from beside her.

"Ah, I suppose so." Nicole looked about her distractedly "It is impressive workmanship."

Sam looked up at her. "You don't sound much affected Miss Nicole."

She smiled down at him. "I've seen many grand things in my life, this is just one more. Plus, I've been in my own thoughts lately. I haven't had much time to do any sight-seeing."

"What kind of Grand things? If you don't mind my asking."

"I don't mind Sam." Nicole sat down next to him at the edge of the group. "I am grateful for the distraction." She leaned back against the smooth wall behind her. "I've seen buildings taller than the tallest trees made of metal and glass…" she smiled down at the hobbit. "exotic animals."

"Like Oiliphants?" said Sam with a hint of excitement.

"Yes, and lions and tigers and bears too."

"What's so exotic about a bear." Chimed Merry. He and Pippin had drawn up close.

"These ones are white" she said. "They only live in ice cold temperatures, where they can blend with the snow.

"What's a tiger?" questioned Pippin.

Nicole smiled for real now. "Imagine a housecat with orange and black stripes."

Pippin and Merry looked at each other. "So what's so special about a cat with stripes?"

"Now imagine that you are a little mouse looking for seeds. The cat's stripes blend it in with the tall grass around you." She leaned closer. "You don't see it until it pounces and bites your neck with fangs the size of small daggers."

"Nicole" warned Aragorn.

"This _housecat_ weighs at least 400 pounds and is over 8 feet long from head to tail."

The hobbits stared with wide eyes.

"Come now Nicole." Said Gandalf. "You're scaring them."

"Sorry Gandalf." She said, still smiling. She looked at Pippin. "Don't worry. They live in very hot places far south, like plains and jungles. Not under mountains, so you're safe from them. They prefer creatures with more meat on them anyway." She waved a hand at them. "Well you guys must be tired." She yawned and stretched her arms over her head. "Sweet dreams!" she said cheerfully as she unfurled her blanket on the hard ground. Nicole should have felt bad about scaring the hobbits, but she was the youngest in her family and never got the chance to tell scary stories to any siblings. This was kind of like paying it forward. Tigers were a pleasant daydream compared to the monsters in Moria anyway.

The group rested, but Nicole found she couldn't sleep. She stared into the dark laid on her side, pretending for the sake of the group to be relaxing.

"You are awake," stated Legolas from close behind her.

Nicole tried not to startle, but couldn't quite suppress it. "Yeah," she said tiredly after a moment of silence.

"Why?"

Nicole rolled over to look up at Legolas where he stood looking down at her. "You aren't going to let it rest are you?" she said quietly.

"No." he gave her a small half smile.

She sighed and rolled back to look into the dark.

"I'm afraid that I will dream again." She answered.

She felt a small movement of cool air and heard a gentle rustling of clothing behind her. "The dream from yesterday?" His voice sounded closer.

She cast a look back at him. He was sitting beside her with one leg drawn up to his chest and the other stretched out.

"Yes" she said simply.

"It was about Josh."

At Nicole's sharp glance he continued, "You said his name"

She squeezed her eyes shut. "I dreamt…that I had done something… unforgiveable."

A warm hand brushed some hair from her face. "You have done nothing wrong. It was only a dream."

Nicole let herself relax against her blanket on the ground. "Hmm" she replied noncommittally. 'No…not yet,' she thought as her mind drifted out into the darkness.

818181

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. The following are some definitions of the medical speech I used. Warning! they're kinda gross. Don't read them if you're eating.

Ativan= a sedative medication used very often in the hospital as a treatment for alcohol withdrawal, anxiety, or extreme agitation. Basically people end up sleeping instead of hurting themselves or others.

GI bleed = bleeding somewhere in between the esophagus and colon. Usually results in either vomiting blood, or it coming out the other side. It smells REALLY bad when that happens.

CDIFF = clostridium difficile, a super bacteria that grows in intestines when all the natural flora are killed. It is generally believed to be a hospital spread infection. It produces copious amounts of watery green diarrhea that smell awful.


	15. Chapter 15

Now for the exciting part!

81818

Legolas' warm hand brushed some hair from her face. "You have done nothing wrong. It was only a dream."

Nicole let herself relax against her blanket on the ground. "Hm" she replied noncommittally. 'No…not yet,' she thought as her mind drifted out into the darkness.

The light woke her. Nicole sat up blinking in confusion at the three arches across the hall. She hadn't remembered falling asleep. The beam shone weakly through the vaulted ceiling of the hall and refracted off of motes of dust that floated in the air. The dim glow was barely enough to be considered a nightlight, but anything was better than the complete dark from the past 48 hours. Another twinkling light shone from one side of the northern archway.

Nicole heard hushed murmurs and looked over to see the others eating breakfast. She folded up her blanket and moved closer, even though she had no appetite. Instead, she looked towards the east archway in curiosity. 'Is that what I think it is?' she wondered.

It turned out she was right. As soon as they passed through the door and she saw a blanket of dust so thick that only vague shapes could be seen beneath. ' Mummies and broken weapons,' she thought. 'No doubt.'

"It looks like a tomb," came Frodo's soft declaration.

"It is," she muttered to herself. She sneezed after taking a few tentative steps into the room and then backtracked to stay close to the door. She peered out into the dark passageway with a sense of foreboding, straining her ears for any noise.

Gimli let out a strangled half shout, half sob.

She spared a sad look back at him where he stood at the base of a large rectangular white stone box. The dwarf practically oozed angst with his hood drawn up and head hanging. Frodo was beside him lost in thought as he stared at the words inscribed on the sarcophagus. Shuffling and scraping drew Nicole's glance to Legolas lifting a crooked broken scimitar. He held the handle between his thumb and forefinger like it was a disgusting worm. Pippin hefted up an axe with some difficulty, but dropped it with a clatter when he saw a skeletal hand attached in a death grip at the hilt. No one seemed to notice the loud noise or bothered to chastise the young hobbit for it, which spoke to their distraction.

Aragorn was beside Gandalf carefully sifting through the wreckage when the wizard finally lifted a tattered looking tome and brushed it clean. He read the inscription aloud. Nicole suppressed a shiver and turned back to the hallway. A chill breeze met her face. With every line of the book they read, she could feel her heart pounding faster, until-

"Dooom" a rolling beat reverberated through her chest. It sounded like the deep base of a sub-woofer in a nightclub. The kind that made it feel like you were getting CPR because it pounded right through you.

"They're heeere..." she whispered. She heard many hurrying footsteps as she backed away from the door. "Orcs" she hissed at the closest person, who happened to be Boromir.

Whatever else orcs may be they had a great sense of rhythm. The pounding drum was very regular. Quickly, she glanced around the room. She'd rather not be in plain sight when they entered. She caught sight of their future exit in the east corner. Around the room there were four square pillars that ran all the way up to the ceiling. On each there were two sturdy iron sconces used to hold a torch. They were empty and unlit.

'I could climb up there. I'm light enough.' She glanced furtively back at the door. 'They won't see me from that angle either. It's maybe 10 feet high. I can do that.'

She made a beeline for it. With swift precise movements she jumped up to grab the slim rung of metal that jutted from the wall. She turned herself upside down, slung one leg over it, and pulled herself up onto her slender perch. From there she crouched down balancing on her toes, and loosened her sword in its scabbard. All four hobbits blinked up at her where they stood below on the ground. She winked at them and smiled in a show of bravado that she didn't really feel. In fact, she didn't feel much except for the pounding of blood in her ears… or was that the drums. She wasn't quite sure.

"Close the doors!" shouted Aragorn. Nicole turned to face him, placed her hands on the rough stone of the pillar, and leaned a bit to the side to peek around it at the drama taking place. Gandalf leapt toward the entrance.

"No! Leave the East exit open." His tall frame blocked the opening. "Who disturbs the rest of Balin lord of Moria?"

The laughter at his statement from the orcs raised the hair on the back of Nicole's neck. She wished he wouldn't encourage them. Their horrid voices were like nails on a chalkboard. 'Did he expect them to answer nicely?' A clatter of black tipped arrows rained through the door just as the wizard jumped back. 'I guess not.' The heavy door was forcefully shut, but it was fruitless really. Loud footsteps vibrated through the stone of the ground and stopped at the other side. 'I always wondered what a real troll would look like, now I'll get a chance... oh joy.' With a crash it began pounding at the door. It took less than 30 seconds to force it wide enough for an appendage to pass.

She was riveted by the sight of the troll's foot. She'd never seen a creature so large that walked on two feet. She ducked back behind her pillar just as Frodo let out a battle cry in his high clear voice. An enraged roar soon followed.

"Bet that hurt like stepping on a nail," she said down to Merry and Pippin. Merry gave her a half hearted smile and Pippin pulled his sword free. There was some clanging as Boromir attempted to block the door. She took some deep breaths. 'Here goes nothin.'

With a crack and groan the door was thrown open and Orcs swarmed into the chamber. Their wave broke for a moment on the flashing swords of Boromir and Aragorn. The orcs looked smaller than she remembered. Perhaps the cannon fodder were being sent in first to test them. One slipped through the men's defense. The wiry dark skinned creature rushed forward towards Merry and Pippin with a grin of surprisingly intact sharp yellow teeth. It said something that none of them understood as it waved it's scimitar back and forth in a gesture meant to inspire fear in the hobbits. Nicole eyed its scrawny form from above with a feeling of disquiet. It hadn't seen her yet. It would be a simple thing to end it... but it looked so much like a man that she hesitated for a moment. A look at Merry and Pippin pushed her into action. Compared to them it was still several feet taller and though they held out their swords bravely. She saw two more orcs gathering behind them.

She pulled her dagger free. "Behind you!" she called as she dropped down on the one they faced. Her dagger slipped vertically into the space between its armor where its neck met its shoulder. The dagger was long enough. She knew she'd pierced its heart and lung with the stab. It let out a shriek of expelled air and twisted towards her as it fell. Black blood dripped from the corner of its thin lips where it lay on the ground. As the hate filled eyes fixed on her, she found she couldn't feel anything at the sight of the dying creature. She looked up quickly to Merry and Pippin to see a white feathered arrow bury itself in the throat of one of the nearing orcs. It's partner fell back shrieking in fear. Merry and Pippin chased after it with raised swords.

She pressed herself back against the pillar and looked around to see Gimli on top of the tomb of his kinsman trading blows with a larger orc. "Get your filthy feet off the Lord of Moria!" he bellowed as he let a mighty swing free that cleaved straight through the metal shod boots of the creature and sent a spray of black blood in an arc to splatter on the wall. It fell to its side with a blood curdling scream and raised an arm futilely in defense. He lifted his axe for a final overhead swing. Nicole looked away quickly. In her periphery she saw a dark shape, roll off the tomb and stop several feet from her. She fought the urge to look at the gruesome sight. Gimli jumped down in between Balin and the blocked entrance.

She looked…

'Oh my god that's its head, ew, ew, ew.' She couldn't wait to have that gruesome memory rattling around her head later when she had time to process what was happening. 'Thanks a million Gimli' she thought sarcastically. A whizzing sound had her ducking instinctively. A raucous laugh followed the sound. She looked up to see an arrow embedded in a crack of stone in the far wall. She followed the line of the attack to see an especially ugly orc was leering at her from the doorway with a bow in hand. 'Time to relocate.' She rushed forward so the tomb was between her and the orc. She popped her head up, but had to duck immediately down again when another arrow zipped past where her head had been. She stood one more time, just long enough to make a rude gesture towards the creature.

"That all you got?" She called in common. "You couldn't hit an old blind woman, you stinking brainless worm!"

A cry issued from several of her comrades then. She peeked around her shelter to see Sam hacking at a spear that pinned Frodo. "Ouch." She cringed in sympathy before she looked back to the door. There were more orcs crowding around the archer. They jostled him to the side, so he didn't have a clear shot at her anymore.

"Ha!" She blew a raspberry at it. The archer paused and cast a glance at her before a its mouth curled into a wicked smile. It was aiming for someone else now. Her keen eyes darted towards who was the easiest shot. Legolas stood with his head turned towards Frodo, a look of dismay on his face. 'Oh no' Her mouth was dry. No one was paying attention. Their focus was on Frodo. There was no time.

"Hey!"

She pulled her sword free and leapt onto the tomb. The light of the shaft haloed around her and bright light glinted off the sharp edge of her long sword. The flash of light sparked an idea. Quickly, she turned the blade so it flashed sunlight into the archer's eyes. It hissed and released the arrow, which missed the prince by about a foot. Almost on reflex he whirled around and returned the shot hitting the archer in the shoulder. It let out an angry screech.

Nicole smiled, her adrenaline was pumping. "But I won't be burned by the reflection of the fire in your eyes as you're staring at the sun!" she sang out. It snarled towards her and she laughed

"As you're staring at the sun" she repeated and jumped down from the tomb turning her blade to send another blinding flash of light towards it. At that moment a second arrow made it's home in the orcs head.

"Good one Legolas." She complimented.

A sound of shredding metal made her jump and pulled her eyes to Aragorn where he stood over Frodo's fallen attacker. The blow was so strong it left the creatures split helmet smoking. When she looked back to the door it was standing empty. 'Lucky for us they're a bunch of cowards.' she thought as she took a step towards the exit singing lowly to herself.

"When I ran I didn't feel like a runaway. When I escaped I didn't feel like I got away."

"Gimli! Come! we must away with Gandalf!" came Legolas' furious whisper.

She turned to see him pulling at the dwarf's arm in desperation, but Gimli was like a statue. Nicole doubled back, grabbed a handful of his beard, and tugged the surprised dwarf a step forward. "Gimli!, There's more to living than only surviving. If we stay here. We're gonna die without trying."

Legolas and Gimli blinked at the song in her voice. She took the dwarf's hand "I know you hear me" She'd changed the words, but they continued to flow from her lips as they raced towards the exit. "Friend I know you can relate. Our will is something, the enemy can't confiscate." She fell into silence as the door closed behind them and they felt their way down the pitch black tunnel step by step. After many minutes, it was hard to tell exactly how long, a rumbling crash shook the walls, then Gandalf came tumbling down in a blur of grey and white and sprawled among them. He muttered to himself and tried to set his ruffled appearance in to some semblance of order. His hands were shaking. He looked older to Nicole, and tired. She sighed. 'I wish he didn't have to suffer.'

Hot air rose up to meet them in the stairwell the further down they went. It felt like walking into a slowly heating oven. She shivered, 'Not far from the truth.' She wiped irritably at a bead of sweat as it dripped down the side of her face. Another slid between her breasts. She shifted uncomfortably. She hated being hot and sticky. What she wouldn't give to jump in an ice cold lake right now.

Finally, they reached the foot of the stairs. She'd walked down so many steps that the ground still looked like it was moving when she stopped. The others were peeking around the corner cautiously. She scooted forward to have a look for herself. This time her jaw did drop. The sheer height of the ceiling alone was to be marveled at. The great columns that ran to the ceiling were intricately designed. It was a pity they were running for their lives. Nicole would have loved to examine one up close.

"Let us hope that the fire now lies between us and pursuit. Come!" exclaimed the istar. Nicole looked up and shouldered her way past Aragorn just in time to catch his sleeve before he took his first step into the open.

"Wait, Gandalf!" Nicole pulled the wizards arm till he looked at her. "I need to tell you something." she said in a rush.

"Nicole... now is not the time." he began, but stopped when she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and pulled him against her in a bear hug. She spoke quickly so only he could hear her. "God be with you. I'll look forward to seeing you again." She released the stunned Mriar and he blinked down at her in the red flickering light of the hall. He seemed to shake himself then, "Now for the last race!" he exclaimed, "Come!"

They sped out across the hall.

It felt like a nightmare she'd had many times. The kind where you are running from something and your legs weigh a thousand pounds. You can't move them fast enough and the wide open maw of some demonic creature is going to devour you. The difference was, there was no waking from this dream.

She looked back "eep!" She whipped her head back forward. Well speak of the devil. There it was. She glanced at Legolas where he ran beside her. She could tell the exact moment he felt something more than just orcs were chasing them. His normally light steps pounded audibly against the stone floor and his already fair skin became ghostly. She wanted to tell him not to look, but the whining sound of something drawing close tickled her ear. Her sword flashed red in the hellish light as she slashed the air a step behind Legolas. A broken arrow fell against his back harmlessly. In response, his head whipped around followed by the rest of him, his bow already drawn taut. They had just reached the slim bridge at the end of the hall. He stood for a moment squinting in confusion at the dark shape approaching from behind the cave trolls before realization dawned in his eyes.

"Ai Ai! A balrog. A balrog is come! "he exclaimed in a strangled voice. His arrow fell from shaking fingers. Nicole snatched it from the air as it fell. "You're going to need that," she said. An expression she'd never seen before was on the elf's face. Absolute terror. She hated it. He'd probably been raised hearing stories about the damn things. She was fighting the same fear herself, but her anger was stronger. She flipped the bird in its general direction just to make herself feel better, and dropped the arrow back into his quiver. She took ahold of his hand and tried to pull him with her, but he was rooted to the spot in horror. So naturally she took a firm hold on his ear and pulled it roughly.

"Elbereth!" he hissed in pain and nearly dropped his bow. She stood on her toes to yell. "Get your ass moving and shooting some arrows. Gandalf's got this! You need to trust him." Then she released him and took a few steps onto the bridge.

His eyes flashed at her as he cupped his injured ear.

She stared back at him unflinching. "Let's go!" she said firmly, taking another step backwards. "And don't almost get shot by anymore arrows."

His ebony eyebrows pushed together, but he grasped his bow more firmly as he glanced between her and Gandalf. The hobbits had already crossed the gaping chasm. The fear was still wild in his eyes, but his annoyance had pushed it back, which was exactly what she wanted.

"Over the Bridge! Fly! This is a foe beyond any of you!" came Gandalf's shout.

Nicole didn't need any further encouragement. Every inch of her wanted to run from that flaming thing anyway. It seriously looked like an evil god from the heart of a volcano had risen up to eat some virgins, which was probably most of the people in this group, come to think of it. She shook her head.

"Cover me." she yelled at Legolas. Then she turned and sprinted across. 'Don't look down' she thought. She wasn't afraid of heights but a gaping dark hole into an abyss wasn't top on her sightseeing list. Right now her senses were all on wide alert. She could hear everything. The pounding of her heart, of Legolas' steps, of the drums, and the many feet of their gaining enemy. At the exit their group turned back to see Aragorn and Boromir standing bravely, but stupidly in Nicole's opinion, out on the bridge just behind Gandalf. They looked tiny with the dark smoky figure looming over them.

"You cannot pass!" His words echoed with a power that physically made her take another step back. It didn't prevent Boromir and Aragorn from raising their swords with their own battle cries. She blinked. The sight was amazing. She'd imagined it so many times in her head and read this part over and over... to see it was... well unimaginable. The wizard struck the bridge between them with a blinding flash of light and a gust of wind. The balrog's huge wings must have been for show, because as the bridge crumbled it fell gracelessly into the chasm without flapping them once. She knew what came next. The elleth raised a hand and waved. "Give'em hell Gandalf" she said sadly. The fiery whip cracked and he was gone. She heard his words echo in the empty air behind him. "Fly you fools!"

She flinched "Hurry back" she whispered.

At Aragorn's command they fled, up stairs, down a hallway, and into a wide hall. Nicole saw the tears streaming down everyone's faces. Her own eyes were wet in sympathy, but the foreknowledge she held saved her from true grief. Instead, she freed her sword and kept her eyes open at their flank for pursuit. No one was getting across the bridge, but there were plenty of hiding spots in dark corners for their enemy. Finally, the light of day shone at them from great doors partially off the hinge.

After they'd been running for what felt like forever underneath the beautiful sunlit sky, the group seemed to come to the unanimous decision to stop. Sam and Pippin fell to the ground in tears. Aragorn, Frodo, and Gimli stood with silent tears streaming down their faces. Merry hovered over the other hobbits, attempting to offer them comfort even as he wept himself. Boromir sat wearily on a rock and Legolas... Legolas. She looked at her friend where he stood next to her looking out over the nearby forest and sky. Pain twisted in her gut when she saw the expression in his eyes. He had known the wizard the longest. To him Gandalf had probably seemed invincible, the last remnant of an innocent childhood. She didn't want him to become weary with grief like Elrond. She positioned herself in his line of vision and squeezed his hand.

"Legolas..." and then louder, "Legolas" Finally his eyes lowered. Right now they were moonless dark pools straight into memory. She offered a sympathetic half smile. "Are you alright?"

"What hope is left now?" the words were whispered, more to himself than to her.

"Hey" She tugged on a lock of hair near his face playfully. "Plenty. If you will trust me."

He blinked and his eyes seemed to clear a bit as they focused on her. "I don't understand," he said slowly.

"You mourn Gandalf." said Nicole gently, laying a hand against his cold cheek, "but I know his fate. If you ask I will tell you."

"I..." he examined her expression. Hesitation filled his voice, and a great longing. "I would wish to know...but it may not be wise."

"Wisdom is over-rated" she quipped. "I hate it when you are upset." she flicked his nose with her finger before turning away, but the prince caught the barely visible curl of her lips. "I'll tell you later, when everyone else sleeps." she glanced back at him. Though he didn't know what she might tell him, he felt lighter now. A determination filled his mind as he watched her move about to comfort the others in her own special way, commenting to Aragorn that Gandalf would want them to move on to a safe place and remember the happy times they spent together. She crouched among the hobbits and gathered them for a hug.

'She chooses to share with me alone?' Determination filled him. 'I will tell her,' he decided... 'soon. When we are safe... when we are safe.'

He glanced around at their surroundings. He did not know the exact distance to Lorien, as he had never been there. His grandfather did not trust Noldor elves and did not have contact with Celeborn once he married Galadriel. He passed this distrust to his father. However, Legolas did not share it, and he was intensely curious.

Aragorn eventually herded their downtrodden group along the broken path that wound around the clear still lake at the foot of Caradhas, Celebdil, and Fanuidhol.

Nicole walked beside the hobbits and Gimli. When he roped Frodo into going down to the lake Nicole followed in curiosity. Plus, she was thirsty and wanted to wash her face, but she wasn't about to tell Gimli that. She didn't really understand what all the awe was about. It was just a lake after all, an unusually pretty and scenic lake, perhaps... but.

Their little group stood over the dark still water and Gimli regaled her, Sam, and the ring-bearer of a brief history. She found herself looking between the water and the sky. How was it possible for a lake to not reflect what was there? It defied science. 'Its obviously magical somehow, but how does that work?' She wasn't sure if she should drink out of it now. As the others moved away she drew up close to the edge. Just as with the others, she saw no reflection of herself. Slowly she reached forward and trailed her fingers across the water. It was icy cold, as expected, and she saw a brief reflection of herself and the light from the sky as the ripples passed, but when it stilled the water showed again the night sky shining with innumerable white stars.

"Nicole" called Aragorn from up the grassy slope.

She glanced over her shoulder and then hurriedly dipped her canteen into the water to fill it. Then she splashed some of the frigid water onto her face and scrubbed at the dirt on her hands. Blessed or no, the clean water was a godsend and she wasn't going to waste the opportunity.

When she was finished she hurried up to chase after the others, who had already started moving again.

Nicole stayed back with the hobbits. They were jogging, which equated to a brisk walk for her. After an hour or so, both Sam and Frodo looked really uncomfortable. The poor things were huffing and puffing. Frodo clutched at his side in discomfort and Sam touched his hand to the crooked gash on his forehead every few minutes as if to check for bleeding. Finally Nicole could take no more of the pitiful image they presented.

"Frodo, you want a piggy-back ride?"

Frodo turned his head, which was damp with sweat, to look at her. "A what?" He replied through panting breaths.

"Do you want to jump on my back. I'll carry you and you can have a break for a bit."

"Oh...No thanks... I'll... be fine." The hobbit continued laboring his way along.

"Alright." replied Nicole in perplexity. She looked at Sam. "What about you?"

He looked over at Frodo in indecision. After a moment he answered, also panting "No... thanks... Miss Nicole."

Nicole shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Whatever, suit yourselves, but this better not be because I'm a woman. I'm perfectly capable of carrying someone." She stayed close to them, even when they fell behind. She wasn't sure if male bravado made them refuse or some sort of misplaced chivalry, but she wasn't going to let them be easy pickings for an orc because of it. Already the others were getting really far ahead. She could barely see Legolas and Aragorn. 'Boys.' she rolled her eyes. "Oye!" she called, letting out a low whistle.

She saw Legolas stop and look back. Then Aragorn and Boromir came running with apologies on their lips.

"Its about time!" exclaimed Nicole as the two men drew close. "These two stubborn hobbits refuse to let me help them. Maybe you can talk some sense into them." she looked down at Frodo who was currently leaning forward with one hand on a knee and the other wrapped protectively around his injured side. "I think the fight's all out of this Halfling." She poked experimentally at his shoulder.

Frodo nearly tipped over and took a stumbling side step to catch himself. He shot her a dirty look.

"Yep, I knew I was right." she raised an eyebrow at his expression. "I'll leave you two macho men to your duty." She walked forward to where Legolas and Gimli waited.

Nicole breathed a sigh when they found their way into a dell and stopped beside a stream. The sound of running water relaxed her anxiety ridden mind. It would keep her from thinking about all the gore she had witnessed in Moria.

She joined Sam where he stooped over the pot of steaming water. She watched the hobbit crumble an atheas leaf like he was adding spice to a soup. Nicole sat beside him on the dry river stones and breathed deep. The smell was like the freshness after a spring rain. She tugged at the bandages on her hands and unwound them. She was pleased to see pink newly healed skin there. She rubbed lightly at them. Some old skin flaked off as if she'd been sunburned. Nicole smiled. "I'm glad I don't have to keep wearing these." She looked at Sam beside her. "At least I'm not the only one getting injured any more. I was beginning to feel like I was cursed with bad luck or something."

He dipped a cloth into the water and dabbed gingerly at his forehead, a serious expression in his brown eyes.

"Hey, Sam... Samwise" The hobbit wasn't listening to her.

Time for a new tactic. "What's Rosie doing here" she pointed behind him. "Is she naked?"

"..."

"Frodo's hair is on fire"

"What!" Sam whipped around.

"Jeeze Sam you are really out of it." Nicole stood. "Frodo's gonna be fine. You should eat something."

81818

Aragorn was really a hard ass, decided Nicole. They had been running for a long time. It was dark before the shadow of trees loomed over them. Even in the darkening light Nicole could see their towering forms rising high. Her mouth hung open. They looked like they'd come straight out of a fairy tale. She had always wanted to go and see the redwoods of California. These trees were similar in shape to the pictures she'd seen, but with silvery gray bark instead of warm reddish brown. Because of their great height and spreading bows, the underbrush was scarce and it was easy to walk beneath them without tripping. Massive roots swam through rich dark soil thick with moss and fern. As they walked the path became more even. Nicole couldn't stop looking around. She half expected fairy lights to appear or a unicorn to prance out in front of them. As they walked she sang a soft song more to herself than the others, but she could hear their quiet conversations hush so they could listen.

"When the world is breaking down around you, taking everything you know,

what you didn't know... is that we can go forever, if we want to we can live inside of a moment... the one that we own,

you and me we got this, you and me we're beautiful, beautiful.

We are, we are, we're gonna be alright... We got, we got, we always got the fight in us."

They stopped much sooner this time. There was another stream nearby. It's bubbling almost seemed to accompany her singing. Nicole let her tune fade into nothing as they approached.

"Here is Nimrodel" said Legolas beside her.

"How can you be sure?" questioned Nicole in curiosity. "I don't see any signs. It isn't a very big stream after all and there seem to be a lot of them in this area."

Legolas raised an eyebrow at her.

Nicole persisted, "You've never seen it before, so how do you know?"

"Legolas is right Nicole." said Aragorn from her other side.

Nicole looked over her shoulder at the man in irritation. Frodo stood next to him quietly.

"I'm not arguing that it's _not_ Nimrodel, what I would like to know is how _he_ knows it's Nimrodel."

Aragorn sighed, "Nicole we are all very tired."

"So why don't you jump in the stream." she said tartly. "It always makes me feel energetic, and makes me smell better too" She muttered the last part

A warm chuckle from Legolas told her he had heard. "It is said that the water is healing to the weary," he said to Aragorn and Frodo.

A tug on her hand had her looking back at the prince. He pulled her with him down the steep bank to the water. "Listen" he said, once they were next to the crystal clear stream.

She crouched down and leaned over the water. "I hear bubbling and rushing, just like all other streams."

"Keep listening" said Legolas.

Determined to know what he had heard she focused on the water. Small fish, nearly invisible in this late hour swam by and nibbled at her fingers. The swift current was cool and clean on her hands. She closed her eyes so she could focus on the sounds surrounding her. She heard the plop splash of her companion's feet where they crossed the water, the tinkling of drops further up the stream where they fell from a height into a shallow pool. She listened harder, opening her mind to the life around her. The light of her companion's spirits illuminated her mind, but now she could see the stream and the trees. They were nearly sentient with age. The stream seemed to hum under her fingers. 'That's it!' she thought excitedly. 'I wish I could do that without so much effort.'

She looked up and saw that the others were already on the other side. Legolas had removed his shoes and was standing ankle deep on the far edge of the stream watching her with a smile. She returned it and then began loosening the ties on her boots with excitement. She wasn't going to pass up a chance to wade in the water.

She was pleased to hear Legolas sing again after they all were on the other side. She wiggled her toes, glad that they were finally free of her boots and leaned against the trunk of a mellyrn tree. She looked up at the canopy above her. She could just barely make out the gold of the leaves where they swayed and wuthered above her.

Soon it was time to go again. Nicole sighed, pulled her footwear on, and began the task of tightening the laces to her satisfaction. She was really tempted to leave them off, but she didn't want to have to carry her boots either. Maybe in the galadhrim city she could run around barefoot and no one would question her. She followed after the others feeling refreshed and curious.

They stopped further from the path under some trees. Pippin alone had been whining that he was ready to fall over for lack of sleep. He was dismayed at Aragorn's suggestion that they climb up the tree to rest. Nicole thought it was a great idea. She'd napped in trees as a child. One in her backyard had some branches that were shaped almost like a reclining chair. A smile lit her face as she looked up at the one they stood under. She judged the distance to the lowest branch with her eyes. 'I think I could reach it if I took off my pack and left it on the ground.

"Ney, Legolas, I want to climb up with you. Give me a boost." she skipped up to him excitedly. He looked down at her smiling face and couldn't help but return the expression. He bent forward and joined his hands together for her to step into them. "Ok Ready! she said with some excitement as she placed her foot in his hands and rested her palms on his strong shoulders. She couldn't help the excited squeal that escaped her as she flew upwards with a jump a cheerleader would've marveled at. She cleared the lowest branch by more than a foot and landed on it as easily as if she'd stepped off a curb into the street. "You've got great aim Legolas!" she laughed balancing easily and looking down at the group below her. "Come on up!" She crouched down just in case he needed a hand once he'd grabbed the branch.

He jumped and hooked his fingers around the broad branch. Nicole reached down to support his wrist

"Daro!"

In surprise Legolas let go before she had a good hold on him. This had the effect of tipping her sideways around the branch so she was hugging it with her arms and legs like a koala. "Eeep!" she squealed.

Laughter from just above her made her face flush. 'That's right laugh at the clutzy elf!' she thought sarcastically.

"Nicole, come down!" came Legolas' frantic voice.

Hands grasped her by the upper arm and hoisted her onto the branch as if she weighed nothing. She found herself blinking up at a tall being with a cloak and hood the same shade as the branch they stood on.

She opened her mouth to speak, but was still in too much surprise for words to form.

"Do not move or speak," came Legolas' cry from below. She heard the whine of his bowstring stretching tight. "Unhand her!" His voice was dark and frightening. She wasn't sure how, but she knew without a doubt that he would shoot.

81818

Go Cliffhanger! These are fun to write.


	16. Chapter 16

Don't own LOTR or any of the songs in here. If you want to know who sings them, just copy and paste them into Google. xoxox! Enjoy!

8181818

She opened her mouth to say something, "…" but was drawing a blank.

"Do not move or speak," came Legolas cry from below. She heard the whine of his bowstring stretching tight. "Unhand her!" His voice was dark and frightening. She wasn't sure how, but she knew without a doubt that he would shoot.

The hand on her arm tensed. Panic laced through her. "Legolas don't!" she called out. 'When did this happen in the book?' She looked at the person who held her arm in pleading. 'Who could this possibly… oh right!'

"It's just the march warden Haldir and his brothers, Legolas." She searched the shadowy hood of her captor for confirmation. To her relief he nodded slowly. She let out a breath. "They won't hurt me," she finished.

"Not unless this one wants an arrow through his heart." Came her friend's deadly warning.

"Peace Legolas," came Aragorn's voice. He at least didn't sound excited. "These folk are known to me."

"Legolas, we're surrounded, don't do anything stupid..." She pulled at her arm in a frustrated movement which did absolutely nothing to his grip. "For God's sake let me go!" She hissed at the elf holding her.

The elf threw his hood back with his other hand and fixed her with a pale stare, a look of confusion on his face.

"He is very protective" she whispered in elvish, "just… let me go down to him."

"No" he answered slowly with a heavy accent. "Do you speak Silvan" he asked more clearly.

"Yes" she responded in the same dialect. "I didn't know it until now, but apparently I do." She began prying at individual fingers.

He drew closer on the branch and loomed over her. "How do you know my brother's name?"

"Uhh... I heard it spoken before. Lucky guess." She stopped her attempt to get her arm free and looked up at him in trepidation.

His eyes narrowed to slits as he examined her expression. "I don't believe you."

"You don't believe this face?" she widened her eyes to puppy dog size and tried her hardest to look innocent.

"... no" he tried to sound stern, but a small smile had worked it's way onto his lips.

"Look" she licked her lips nervously, "I'm an elf, you're an elf. Legolas is too. Lets just, be friends alright?... He's from the north, from Mirkwood… king Thranduil's son."

"And you?"

"I… I'm Nicole. I… I'm his... We are… Lady Galadriel is expecting me." She finished, awkwardly.

"She is my fiancé" answered Legolas from the ground.

Nicole sighed. "Yeah that too." She sent a glare down towards the base of the tree. "I'd almost forgotten."

He released her, "I apologize for the rough treatment. My brothers and I heard you both singing from across Nimrodel and knew he was of our northern kin, but these are suspicious times. Please wait here. We will lower a ladder for the both of you to join us in our talan."

"Good." She muttered, shuffling her feet on the branch.

He backed up to the bole of the tree and said a few hushed words that Nicole couldn't quite make out. She could barely see him when he stood still. He'd probably been up here long before she was.

A silvery gray rope ladder unfurled with a soft whoosh on her right side. Her eyes followed its line to where it disappeared above in the shadowy branches of the great tree. She reached tentatively for it with one hand and then belatedly glanced back at the elf near her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't catch your name."

He smiled, "Orophin." He gestured to the ladder. "Please."

Nicole slowly eased out onto the slender structure and began climbing up. Despite the recent scare, she felt lighter the higher she climbed. She loved treehouses, always had. Something about being up there with the birds and the sound of the leaves rustling, the sway of the branches... it felt like home. She pulled herself through a perfectly symmetrical hole in the talan floor and stood turning slowly to look into the night. A cool breeze ruffled her hair and brought the fresh smell of growing things. She breathed deep.

"Are you alright." Came a familiar voice close at her side.

She turned her head to see Legolas. His sudden appearances had ceased to surprise her, or at least she was going to pretend they didn't. Something told her he secretly enjoyed sneaking up on her. He was so close the fabric of his sleeve brushed against hers. She took a half step back. "You got here fast. You must have been right behind me… but yes I am fine."

She looked about again. The floor was smooth under her feet. There was enough space up here to accommodate their whole party if they chose. She didn't see a weight capacity posted anywhere though. Nicole chuckled to herself. 'This isn't an elevator Nicole and you won't find a fire extinguisher either.'

"Please, sit" came Orophin's voice. He was standing next to two other elves.

Nicole smiled and moved forward after taking ahold of Legolas' arm. She felt that he might be on edge after what happened a few moments ago. If she was holding him he couldn't draw his bow in any case. They sat close together facing the newcomers.

The other two drew back their hoods. The elves all had light colored hair, silver or pale blond. It was difficult to tell in the starlight. They were very obviously related. She could see it in the bone structure of their faces.

"children of the corn" mumbled Nicole.

"Pardon my lady? What did you say." Said one.

"Nothing" she said quickly, smothering a smile. "Just talking to myself."

He stepped forward. "My brother told me your names. I am Haldir." He looked between Legolas and Nicole. "You have met Orophin, and this" he gestured to the elf on his other side. "is Rúmil."

"Pleased to meet you." said Nicole politely.

Legolas nodded. "Well met." There was still a note of hesitance in his voice.

They all nodded in return. "You are most welcome," Said Haldir. Silence fell over them.

Nicole fought the urge to fidget, as she tended to do when she was nervous or uncomfortable. 'Someone say something already,' She urged mentally.

"We were wondering what language it is that you spoke before?," said Orophin.

'Of course they ask that question.' She fought the urge to roll her eyes. "It is called English, it is from a far off land, where I was born and raised."

"You said the Lady was expecting you. What did you mean by that?" he continued.

Haldir looked at his brother in surprise. Nicole found four sets of eyes on her then.

"Yes… Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel, Gandalf and… They brought me to Rivendel to… assist."

Frodo's dark head of hair popped up through the hole followed by Sams blond one.

When they directed their attention towards the hobbits Nicole breathed a sigh of relief. This whole meeting felt clandestine and a bit strained.

She was intensely curious about their lanterns, she'd never seen a flame that made silver light before, but kept silent. Maybe Legolas knew. She'd ask him later. If she was going to fit in, she had to fake it until she made it.

She almost made it through the following discussion of the company's racial characteristics without comment, but she was too fond of Gimli not to chip in her two cents. It was ridiculous really. The feud between elves and dwarves had been going on so long no one could remember why it started in the first place.

"If Aragorn and Legolas will guard him, and answer for him , he shall pass; but he must go blindfolded through Lothlórien," finished Haldir.

She suppressed a chuckle "And what are you afraid will happen? Are you housing something in Lothlorien that a dwarf might covet? Gold, Mithril ore, a Simaril perhaps?"

That got their attention. So much for flying under the radar. She wasn't even sure if the tale of the Simaril was common knowledge here.

"Nicole," said Legolas in a hushed whisper. He sounded like he was half laughing at her audacious comment and half chiding her for being rude.

"What?" She said defensively. "Gimli is my friend, " She eyed the elves before them. "These three, however, will have to earn that right. We aren't off to a great start either." She crossed her arms and turned up her nose.

Legolas sighed in defeat.

"Those are strong words," Came Orophin's stern voice.

The the brothers looked among each other for a few moments. Finally, Haldir spoke.

"Legolas, you and Aragorn will answer for the dwarf... and you, my lady," he cast his gaze on Nicole," will stay here with the hobbits.

She felt Legolas tense beside her. "It's fine." She squeezed his arm briefly before letting go. "I was going to suggest it myself, actually. This way I can keep an eye on Merry and Pippin."

"You are sure?" came his voice.

"Of course." she said looking over at Sam's relieved face with a reassuring smile.

She stood and side stepped further away from the exit so Legolas could climb back down. She wasn't prepared for him to take ahold of her arm with one hand and to tilt her chin up with the other. As she was met with his eyes, so vibrant despite the low light, time slowed.

"You tell the truth?" She wasn't sure what was warmer, his voice or the sweet breath that washed across her face.

She blinked as the words filtered through, "I... what? "

"You are being truthful... that you will be well..."

"...yes"

"And if you dream? " He persisted.

"I wasn't planning on sleeping." 'Well, she sure as hell wasn't going to now. This was enough material for her mind to invent all sorts of delicious tortures.' She didn't know if she could handle another self inflicted guilt trip right now.

When he released her chin, she let go of a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. She watched him disappear down the hole, her mind still working slowly. She turned back to see three elves smirking at her. Frodo and Sam were talking quietly with each other and seemed not to have noticed the exchange.

She cleared her throat, glad for the low light that hid the evidence of her embarrassment, and moved closer to Sam and Frodo.

She spent the rest of the night stargazing and talking softly to the hobbits. She heard the orcs pass in the night and Gollum scrabbling about the lower branches of the tree. She should have been more scared when she heard the raucous voices of the orcs, but felt only concern for Frodo losing some sleep. This place was like a balm to her mind. It was almost spiritual. Just her and the stars. She saw the familiar big dipper, and Orion's belt. Maybe time was her only barrier to seeing her family one day. She had plenty of that now. All she had to do was survive. The only thing was she wouldn't be the same person in a thousand years. She wasn't the same _now._

Finally the light of day crept upon the sleeping group. Nicole sighed, it was a beautiful sight. She climbed down when she heard the others stirring from sleep.

"Good morning, Lady Nicole," came Haldir's voice.

"Morning," she echoed back cheerfully. "Which way are we headed today?"

"We will begin by following the river, and then we will cross at a narrow point before heading towards Caras Galadhon.

Nicole put a finger to her lips in thought. "Hmm... OK... There wouldn't be anywhere nearby that i could take a bath would there? "

Haldir smiled, "No. The water here is too cold, and there is no time."

"I can handle a little cold. What I can't stand is being smelly."

"There could be more orcs coming than the ones that passed us last night."

"Well that would make bathing a little unsafe." Her shoulders slumped. "Put yourself in my position. I was nearly eaten by a giant evil sea creature and before that nearly burnt alive. I feel _so_ gross right now."

"I have been so covered in orc's blood that my own brother's didn't recognize me."

"That's... gross, but then you took a bath right?"

"Not until I reached the safety of my people in the city."

"Spoilsport" muttered Nicole, "I guess I'll wait then."

The hobbits were pleased to have another nourishing meal before the start of their travels. The group was finally on its way very early in the morning.

"Farewell sweet Nimrodel!" said Legolas as they began their march.

Nicole smiled, he seemed almost normal and then he would make those strange wistful comments. He was a part of the natural order. She walked so she was standing next to him.

"I could learn a lot from you."

Dappled sunlight glimmered across his hair and face. His eyes focused on her.

"How so?" His features were serious yet she could feel his pleasure at her statement as if he was smiling fully.

"Well... you're old right."

His eyebrows lifted.

She laughed, "joking... Ok what i meant was you are so in tune with your surroundings." She waved her hand about her. "Is that something you just know because you are an elf... or is it a skill that you learn?"

"I am considered young" he began.

"I could argue with you on that point-"

"But to answer your question, it is both. All elves are able to speak with nature to some degree, but for some it is easier... and, like in all things, practice improves it and neglect allows it to diminish."

Excitement filled her, "so I can learn to talk to trees and animals?"

"More than that." He was smiling now.

"Well I don't see how anyone could neglect such a talent. How do I start practicing?"

"Just as you did on the banks of Nimrodel."

"Oh! Thats it?, but if I do that now I won't be able to watch where I walk."

He turned forward, "You will be fine. Just keep your eyes open."

"Yes, that would be helpful wouldn't it. "

She spent the next few hours looking and listening to everything around her. The trees here were... not happy, because that was a human emotion, content, at peace, maybe. She trailed her fingers along the smooth bark of those she passed. She caught snatches of thought, felt the sun as they did. It was food and life, simple.

Haldir stepped up beside her. "How does Lothlórien compare with the forests of your homeland?"

She blinked, as if waking up. She focused on him and he realized for the first time that her eyes were a dazzling mix of colors he'd never seen in an elf before. "Compare?... there's no comparison." She looked straight up where the sun lit up the canopy to gold. "I've lived many places. My favorite, the greenest of them all, didn't have forests like this... so vast and untouched." She met his eyes. "I have the strangest feeling I could stay here forever and never wish to leave."

He smiled, "I am glad you approve." He moved to the other side of the path, next to Legolas, "I see why you chose her, She is unique and engaging."

The prince fixed slightly startled eyes on him, but there was no trace of it in his voice, "Yes, she is."

"A wedding in such uncertain times is a welcome distraction. When will it take place?"

"We have not chosen a date." He said cautiously, casting a glance at the elleth nearby.

"Hmm, perhaps it is wise to wait." He looked up. "Here we are. This is where we will cross."

The group stepped out into the sun on the bank of a wide stream.

Nicole watched in curiosity as Haldir whistled and a new elf stepped out of the trees. Haldir tossed him a coil of rope. Nicole got the impression that the elf would be good at things like ski ball and bowling. 'How many times has he crossed the river? Probably more times than breaths I have taken in my whole life.'

They tied the rope off.

"This is how we cross. Follow me!" He ran across and back.

Nicole looked up at Legolas in askance. He waved a hand. A wide smile spread across her face. "Me first!" She skipped forward and jumped lightly onto the rope. "Balance beam was my favorite event," she said half to herself. "I wasn't that great at it, but maybe now..." Experimentally, she jumped and spun around to face the same direction on the portion of the rope still over land. A laugh escaped her then and she pirouetted on her toes. She threw a smile over her shoulder at Legolas before dancing forward to stand out over the rushing water. She turned to face the company as she walked backwards on the rope. "What're all you staring at?"

"Be careful, Lady Nicole," said Sam as he eyed the rope as if it might snap.

"Why? I can swim just fine." She said cheekily. She teatered side to side for dramatic emphasis, barely stifling a laugh when Sam covered his eyes. Then she threw herself into a back handspring and jumped onto the far bank.

She waved, "You can open them now Sam. I barely made it by the skin of my teeth."

"Show off." muttered Gimli.

She looked about her as the others slowly made their way across. The trees on this side of the water were largely the same, yet the peacefulness here was greater, it was tangible, a thing separate from the natural order. She didn't think she could be worried if she tried.

"As agreed, I will now bind the eyes of Gimli the dwarf."

'Here it goes' Nicole rolled her eyes while the group argued. She turned to the elf beside her. "Hi I'm Nicole. What's your name?"

"Feron." He smiled.

"It's this usually where you patrol?"

The elf glanced over at Haldir nervously.

"What, you can't tell me?" said Nicole in irritation.

He slung his bow of his shoulder.

Nicole took a step back with her hands up. "Whoa! Take it easy. It was just a question."

He drew an arrow, but it wasn't pointed at her. She followed its line to see Gimli with axe in hand. "Oh." She spoke louder. "Excuse me Feron," she took a step closer. "My dwarf friend wouldn't want me to tell you this but he's actually very a sensative and soft hearted individual. He's not going to use that axe on anyone here."

Feron, glanced at her with eyes like the winter sky. "Your, friend?"

"Yep. Now hurry up and blindfold us all to appease your law."

The elf lowered his bow and put away his arrow.

Nicole continued, "Now that I think of it... it's a bit strange that all of you carry enough blindfolds for nine travelers. Do you have fuzzy handcuffs also? How about a whip?" She tried to keep a serious face but the ridiculousness of her line of questioning caused her to purse her lips in an effort to not laugh.

By now the others were done with their heated discussion and began listening to what Nicole was saying.

Aragorn spoke, "Nicole what are you talking about? These are good people, they would not use a whip on visitors."

"No? My mistake."

Pippin spoke up, "What are fuzzy handcuffs?"

Boromir answered, "Isn't it obvious. They are a more kindly version of arm shackles."

Nicole did laugh then. "Yes you are right. I should've known you would understand Boromir."

She watched Haldir bind his eyes. The elf next to her reached outward with her blindfold in hand. She ducked under it. "Wait can I have one with eye holes?"

The elf laughed. "That would defeat the purpose."

"But I want to look at all the pretty trees" she whined.

"Nicole," began Aragorn

"Please. Gimli won't mind. He only wants Legolas to be blindfolded."

"That is not the agreement," said Aragorn laughingly.

"No it isn't" said Legolas, his own scowl turning upwards. "Stop stalling and wear the mask. You can practice using your other senses."

"Fine," she said in mock petulance. Holding still for Feron.

After the mask was in place, Gimli's gruff voice spoke near her, "You're right, I don't mind."

They continued on for the rest of the day. Nicole took the opportunity to take in the spirit of her surroundings. She allowed every sense to paint a picture of what she might see.

Once the day had cooled their group was guided off the main path. The ground was plush and smelled like the soft grass that grew in her yard as a child. With a sigh she sank down onto its giving surface and used her arms as pillows for her head.

81818

He heard her humming partway through the night. His ears tuned to her voice as they did every time she spoke. Soon her soft voice was moving away. Legolas followed. A rustle beside him alerted him.

"Keep your blindfolds in place. And do not wander far. This place is safe."

"Thank you, Haldir."

He followed her voice, easily stepping around the trees. Tonight she spoke in a confusing blend of Common, Elvish, English, and another language he hadn't heard before.

"Man, it's a hot one. Like seven inches from the midday sun"

Her voice was a silky cadence. He could imagine her dancing to such a tune. He shouldn't have but... the blindfold was pulled down.

She was in the center of a small clearing slowly dancing to her own music.

"Well, I hear you whisper and the words melt everyone. But you stay so cool"

He swallowed, he probably shouldn't be watching, but he couldn't look away. Even if he were to close his eyes or pull up the blindfold he would still see her there. Moving every part of her body in a way someone so innocent shouldn't... 'but she was married, so... maybe...' He shook his head, 'This isn't why I came.'

"And if you said, "This life ain't good enough."I would give my world to lift you up"

"Nicole" he spoke regretfully. He didn't really want her to stop her song, even though it would probably haunt him for the rest of his life.

She appeared not to have heard him and continued singing. Strange. He wasn't being quiet either. There was no one else close enough to hear their words, Thank Eru for that. They'd probably think the two were married if they heard that song.

"Because you're so smooth"

Her blindfold, loosened by her dancing, finally slipped down her face to lay about her neck.

Her eyes were open, but glazed over as if... as if

"She is sleeping?" muttered Legolas incredulously. Pippin had mentioned her singing in her sleep before. Where had he been to miss that display? He certainly wouldn't have if it had been anything like this one.

He let her finish before approaching.

He was standing close enough to touch her before she noticed him. She blinked in confusion "Legolas? What are you..." she looked about her. "Where..."

"You were asleep." he supplied.

"I... I was sleepwalking" she looked around until her eyes fell on him again. Her face flushed.

"I need to speak with you." he said.

She blinked at him again. "Oh yeah! You wanted to hear about Gandalf." She smiled then.

Legolas had forgotten. "Ah... yes..."

"He defeats the balrog and then dies...but he will be back."

"What?" Legolas stared at her smiling face with wide eyes. "How?"

She barely contained a chuckle at his floored expression, but this explanation deserved some measure of sobriety. "He is sent back. like Glorfindel, only he is changed, more powerful than before." She paused, waiting patiently for him to process the information.

"He's like you." he muttered.

She raised an eyebrow.

"Well thank you for the compliment, but I'm afraid Gandalf and I have very little in common. I am not particularly magically inclined, despite the dreams I have sometimes." She shook her head with a smile. She always dreamt of flying after watching Harry Potter.

"No." he said, shaking his head. "Nicole you are like him. You are here and you are changed."

She shifted. and her eyebrows squished together, "Legolas, what are you talking about? I haven't changed _that_ much since I've been here for the past 8 months. I have learned a few things... but-"

"No" he took her hand. "Nicole... I am talking about when you first came to be here." He held her gaze, as if willing her to understand. After a few uncomfortable moments he spoke again, the words pulling one by one from his lips unwillingly. "Your soul can't leave one body and enter another without..." He looked away briefly and took a deep breath before the weight of his eyes fell on hers again. "Without-"

"-Are you saying I died?" Strange, she didn't remember thinking the words before they whispered out her mouth. She watched him quietly, her thoughts turning slow. A sadness rose within her.

He looked up slowly as if dreading her reaction.

"I died." she repeated. "Impossible. I don't remember anything like that" She pulled at her hand, but Legolas held firm. They were still supposed to be blindfolded and he didn't want her running away from him into the forest when she finally came to understanding.

"Would you wish to remember it?" reasoned Legolas compassionately. "It is a blessing that you do not, but Elrond and Gandalf explained it to me. I didn't tell you then because... because I did not wish for you to mourn your loss until there was time to recover.

"My loss..." she dropped her head forward to stare at her feet. The silence was heavy on Legolas as he watched the top of her head. Finally she lifted her eyes. "I can't go home..." her eyes pried into his and he wanted to look away, but it was necessary.

"No."

She didn't know what to feel. She should have screamed at him for withholding the truth, cried and wailed for her loss, but instead she felt empty. She fingered the blindfold that had slipped down and hung around her neck. "You should put yours back on. Gimli will be upset." She moved her blindfold back into place and sat on the soft grass. Since he was unwilling to release her hand he sat as well.

Whatever he had been expecting. This quiet response wasn't it. He watched her silently in confusion. There were no tears or shouting. It was so different from her natural and passionate responses. He didn't trust it.

"I will lead us back." He tugged his own blindfold into place. "I don't need my eyes to do so." he rose up, gently pulling the elleth with him, and began to lead them to where the others slept.

She was silent all the way back, and the next day also.

When the Lorien elves removed her blindfold the following day, she still had the same expression of disbelief on her face. Her eyes found his as if she was working through a puzzle. The beauty of the glade seemed to be lost on her. She laid on the grass with the others staring sightlessly up at the clear sky.

He couldn't stand it any longer. He stood so his shadow fell over her face.

"What is it that you want?" She spoke to the sky.

"Please Nicole, your silence worries me."

She fixed him with a strange look. "You just told me less than a day ago that I died. How am I supposed to behave?" She waved her hand dismissively. "Go. If you wonder where my tears are, I am saving them for when I have confirmed the truth with Galadriel. You seem to leave a lot out when you tell me things."

His voice was soft, "Nicole, I would never lie to you."

She sat up suddenly and he took a startled step back.

"No? What is this then?" She held up her hand. His eyes were drawn to his grandfather's ring. "Is this the truth?" She demanded.

"It is if you want it to be."

Her face twisted. The mix of emotions was such that he couldn't tell what she felt. "Leave me." The sound was strangled.

He did as she asked and left the clearing all together. That hadn't gone the way he'd hoped. He let out a breath once the trees surrounded him on all sides. This was going to be bad. Once Lady Galadriel confirmed the truth... A weight settled in his stomach. She would not fade, Surely, not over... leaving her husband, her family, everything she knows... everything she wanted for herself. The image of her laughing face as she laid in the snow, the look of peace as she danced. She could be happy here. He would make sure of it.

their group continued on late in the afternoon, following the same smooth path. After many torturous hours, they came to the edge of the city. It was an effort to appear interested in the beauty of the great trees that had awed him only days before. He felt the power of the Lady, but it couldn't quiet his doubt. Merry had tried to question him about Nicole's mood but quickly found the prince was in no better spirits.

Gimli was surprisingly the one with some insight on the situation.

"The two of you had another argument." He stated.

Legolas looked down in surprise. He glanced quickly over at Nicole where she walked on the other side of the path, and back to the dwarf.

"She's not listening to us. The Lass is far too upset."

Legolas heaved a sigh.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know."

Gimli's bushy eyebrows rose in surprise, "An elf admitting they don't know something."

"I know many things but... not how to gain her trust again."

"To lose her trust, you must have had it at some point. I wouldn't worry too much right now. It is obvious to everyone that she cares greatly for you."

"It is?" Legolas eyed the dwarf in interest. "What do you mean?"

"She is upset. Do you allow the opinion of someone you don't care for to bother you?"

"No... I do not." He nodded to himself and looked over at Gimli again. "We are friends... or were... before-"

"-Before you tricked her into an engagement and withheld information from her. "

"What? How did you-" His wide eyes darted between Gimli and Nicole.

"Don't look so shocked. She talks in her sleep, argues even."

A chuckle escaped him. "Of course she does," he said warmly to himself, shaking his head.

"But back to the point. You are right. She does not look at you like a friend. No, I may only be 139 years old, but I know how a female looks at someone they admire. No doubt the lass thinks about you more than any of us. I'd bet my beard on it."

"You would?" A small smile formed on his lips. "Gandalf was right. I think we will be great friends Gimli."

As they came through the gates of the city, he found he could admire all he saw once again. As they walked on he craned his neck looking all around at the lights. He hadn't known there were so many elves left outside of his home. He thought they had sailed, but There must have been thousands of voices in the air.

A quick glance at his companions proved that none of them were unaffected, not even Nicole. Her mouth was literally hanging open. He rather enjoyed that expression on her face. He would love to show her his home one day when the darkness had been pushed back.

They made their way slowly to the foot of the tallest tree in the city. The guards there jumped up at Haldir's approach and saluted him. He returned the gesture.

Legolas steeled himself, for what would happen next. He took a few deep breaths.

"Let Frodo come next and with him Legolas. The others may follow as they wish."

He began the climb up the long ladder, which for him was as easy as walking up a wide staircase. Frodo seemed weary though, so he kept his eye on the hobbit in case he stumbled.

When they reached the top, He was awed again. It was a lot to take in. The hall gleamed in the light of many lamps. He moved away from Frodo to the edge of the talan and looked down at the tops of the trees surrounding them. Then up at the... Peace swept through him. The stars were so much brighter here. He felt he could touch them if he only were to reach out a hand. Maybe Nicole would forgive him if he gave her one. He shook his head at the thought. She wouldn't be bought with gifts no matter how grand. He'd have to watch for opportunities. The sound of his companions footsteps told him he'd been stargazing for some minutes. They were all up the ladder.

Aragorn waved him forward and Legolas fell into step beside him.

They filed into the hall one by one and the Lord spoke to each of them. Worry filled him again.

81818

Nicole forced herself to walk forward. This was supposed to be an honor, instead it felt like a sentencing.

"Lady Nicole of a distant land"

Well they weren't wrong.

"-affianced to Legolas Thrandullian."

And there was the other shoe dropped. Why did everyone feel the need to announce that publicly? She fixed her glare- no her steady determined stare on Celeborn, (glaring wasn't respectful enough) as he continued speaking.

She listened to Aragorn tell their sad tale. The shock and pain it caused in all the elves present was, not surprising, but more intense than she had expected. She even heard a few breaking down into tears.

When Galadriel spoke her words had a gravity that pushed all other thought out of Nicole's head, even though she had read the scene before.

"The Quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while all the Company is true."

Thus she was unprepared when she heard the whispers of the same voice in her head. She looked up and was caught in the pull of two eyes so bright they shone into every corner of her mind. She had nothing to hide.

'Um... hello?'

 _'Young one you come with many questions. I will answer what I can, but you must tell me what would you do if you were able to be returned home right now.'_

'But... I can't just go right? That's not how it would work even if it was possible.'

 _'You must answer this question for yourself. You can dwell upon it as you rest.'_

'No, no, I've done enough dwelling. I'll answer it now. My answer is no. I wouldn't go. I've stopped a few evil creatures from hurting my friends, but I think they could have managed fine without me. You, Gandalf, Elrond, and Saruman, brought me here for a reason. I don't think I've fulfilled it yet. My old life... not even my new one is worth more than any one of yours... and Its certainly not more valuable than all the free people's of this world. After my task is done is a different story though. She fixed the elleth with her best no-nonsense look and crossed her arms across her chest.

The lady's lips barely turned upwards. In fact the smile may have been Nicole's over active imagination.

 _'Very well. Ask your question then.'_

'Is Legolas right. Did I die when I came here? And... can I never go back to my old life.'

' _Yes, the life you had is lost to you now.'_

'Then why pretend to offer me something I couldn't have?' There were tears in her words even in her mind. Her arms fell to hang at her side.

 _I could send you back, but it would be a new life, you would lose all memory of this place... and of your old life as well.'_

A weight seemed to fill her chest. It was so heavy it was crushing the air right out of her. Was this a heart attack? She bent forward from it clutching at her chest. A keening wail filled her ears. As she sank to the ground she realized it was her making that horrible sound. 'I died... my family... my husband...'

' _They mourn you, but they will live on.'_

Blackness overtook her.

8181818

Exciting! Dramatic! Lovely! Bravo! Brava!


	17. Chapter 17

All I can say is don't hate Nicole for what she does in this chapter. She's grieving. Plus I love drama!

Also I don't own Lord of the Rings, or Adele's or Ingrid Michaelson's music.

8181818

Legolas met Galadriel's ancient gaze unflinchingly. It was difficult, but not impossible. The Lady wasn't deliberately trying to be intimidating. His father, on the other hand...

 _'Legolas Thrandullian you come with a heavy mind. I doubt your courage not. Tell me who is your loyalty to first, the ringbearer or your lady Nicole.'_

'I swore an oath first to Nicole, before I even knew of the quest.'

 _'Without Frodo there will be no world for Nicole to live in. All would be waste and death.'_

'Maybe, but I cannot change my answer. I will do all I can to see Sauron ended. Even at the price of my life. Don't ask me to give up hers.'

 _'I will ask nothing of the sort, but be aware... you mayhap not get a choice. Nicole's life is in her own hands. Though there is no doubt that you have done and will continue to do all in your power for her.'_

He wanted to ask what she meant by that, but her gaze had already moved on.

Legolas could only watch as she held private conversations with each of the fellowship, some short, some longer. He held his breath when she reached Nicole. She met the older elleth's gaze bravely. Actually, it was closer to being belligerent, but he wasn't going to judge her at this point. She held Nicole's eyes for nearly as long as she had Frodo's. He edged closer when he saw tears welling up.

She bent forward. He ran the last few steps to stand beside her placing a hand between her shoulder-blades, but she didn't even know he was there. A wail was building on her lips. It rose around him and rang in his ears. Oh this is what he feared all along. Her pain was like a knife in his heart. When it ended the room was silent.

He breathed a shuddering sigh and dropped slowly to the ground as she sank limp into his arms. Tears of his own fell against her already wet cheek. He brushed them away with shaking fingers and smoothed down a wisp of hair that escaped her braid and always seemed to be tickling her face. The ever present singing that was like the wind in the trees of Lorien was absent. He felt the eyes of everyone in the room on them, but it made no difference. He stared down at her face.

A voice spoke next to him. "Lord Legolas do you need-".

"I will carry her." He gathered her more securely against him. "Just show me where."

81818

She slept deeply with her eyes closed to the world. It disturbed him. He stayed close, but she was silent and still and there was little for him to do.

The others stopped by to ask after her. Legolas only told them she had received bad news about her family. Aragorn already knew the full truth, so no words were needed at all with him. He examined Nicole closely and told Legolas she would wake when she was ready. Only Gimli questioned him further. The dwarf got nearly the whole story out of him with only a few words.

"So that's it then? She is mourning her own death."

Gimli looked down at the sleeping elleth for a moment.

"Elves are such strange creatures. I do not think a dwarf would have reacted this way."

"And how would one have behaved?"

"Well, they'd be angry for starters. Probably would have broken something too."

"Nicole may still do that. If I know her at all." A rueful smile curved his lips.

"Aye you do. Then I will be careful what I say to her when she wakes."

"That is always wise, but I think she will be more angry with Lady Galadriel and I than anyone else. She is very... unpredictable and behaves strangely."

"Strange is a good word for it." Gimli stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Perhaps if what you say is true, and she will be angry with you when she wakes... it would be better if you are not here."

At the elf's frown he continued, "Aragorn says she is well. Have one of the elves here look after her. You were so excited to see this place before." He gestured around him, "You should ask that elf, the one we met in the tree near Nimrodel, to give us a tour."

"Maybe you are right" responded Legolas slowly. He glanced down at the sleeping elleth. He could still see her face from yesterday at Cerin Amroth. She was hurting and confused. She needed time to heal.

"Of course I am right. We dwarves have sense about these things."

81818

For several weeks she drifted about the wood. For many hours each day Legolas followed her, though always out of sight. She spoke little despite the efforts of the hobbits, who themselves were grieving. They rested and healed, but Nicole was still wrought with tears at the strangest moments. Her songs haunted the woods. The words were sung with emotion and feeling not often heard amongst elves. When her voice lifted, most others fell silent.

-"Hello... Its me... I was wondering if after all these months you'd like to meet... to go over everything.

-Hello... Can you hear me. I'm in another world dreaming about how we used to be... When we were together... and free."

She ate, he made sure of that. He had Aragorn guilt her into it.

-"There's such a difference... between us... and a million miles.

-Hello from the other side, I must have called a thousand times."

He went with Orophin as Gimli suggested, but her songs were so... powerful... They weren't at all like what he'd heard before, not that they had ever been, but the sound made him ache and it seemed to echo through all of Lorien. He would have to explore the furthest corners to avoid hearing her. Even then the trees would pick up her tune and it would whisper wordless to everyone in the wood.

-"Did any of me stick at all? Can you hear me singing through the walls? There's a part of you that stays with me that someone gets to know.

-Did any of me stick at all?"

She paused in her singing as she caught sight of Boromir. In her current state, with the constant salt of tears in her eyes, he looked so much like Josh that she had to stifle a sob. He was speaking with Aragorn about something Nicole didn't care to listen to. She silently approached them until she stood at Boromir's side.

Aragorn saw her and his conversation with the Steward's son drifted to a stop. "Nicole?" he said uncertainly. Despite his efforts the elleth had been a difficult person to look after. She was like a ghost lately. He wondered if she had eaten today... she certainly hadn't slept in several... Still her approaching any of them willingly was an improvement.

Boromir shifted in surprise to see her standing next to him. She gazed steadily at the ranger. "I will speak with Boromir now." She said in a voice roughened by tears and lamentations.

Aragorn nodded once in bewilderment. Now, of all people, she chose to approach Boromir?

"Alone" she finished.

"Of course" said Aragorn slowly. "I will leave you." He offered a nod to his comrade, searching his eyes to see if he had any explanation for the elleth's strange request. But Boromir seemed genuinely confused. He was eyeing the maiden with uncertainty. Aragorn moved to a vantage point where he could observe the pair, but their words were lost to him at this distance. Her strange behavior was concerning, and he would find out what it was about.

Boromir watched Aragorn walk away with trepidation. He took a breath and looked down at Nicole. Her gaze was filled with such sorrow and longing that he was shocked nearly into silence.

"Lady Nicole… how may I assist you?" came the automatic response after a few beats of awkward quiet.

"Kiss me."

His jaw dropped open and his brain fizzled like a bad fuse. Finally the circuit braker flipped and the lights came back on. The broad shouldered man took a step back from the elf. "What!"

"Please!" She moved forward suddenly and curled her fingers into his tunic. "Please." she repeated more softly. Tears choked her words and trailed down her face. "You look so much like him… I will never see him again. I…I need to say goodbye."

He took another step back and took the back of her hand to pull it off. "I... I don't"

"-You have to!" She pulled herself to him and dropped her face against his chest. Her shoulders shook and she made such pitiful sounds of mourning that he stopped his efforts to get free and laid his large hands on her shoulders.

"What is this request?" he said in confusion. "I do not understand you."

"You will not believe me if I explain. Please do this." She held onto him with both hands now and lifted her face to look up into his stricken eyes. "Please… I'm begging you."

"I…" for a moment he was unable to respond. He had never had such a strange request from a woman in all his life. The pleading in her eyes did him in. "Alright…though I do not think you are in your right mind."

"I am. I swear it." There was a steel in her words that brooked no argument. He drew in a shaky breath and looked down at her determined face. She took a step back and drew him with her until she was standing on the first step of a staircase that spiraled around a tree. The step brought her nearly level with him so he did not tower over her.

He leaned forward to touch his lips against hers in a chaste press. She met him halfway with her own. He marveled at the feeling of them. They were as soft as the petals of a flower. He leaned back to end it but she did not release him. Instead, she used her hold on his shirt to press closer. She slanted her lips over his in a clear invitation of deepening the intimate gesture. He was unprepared for it. The urges he had not satiated in many months rose within him and he responded without thinking, opening his mouth to her advances. She seared him with the passionate caress of her tongue and he responded with equal fervor. For a moment he forgot where he was and simply reveled in the sweet taste of her mouth. Unknowingly the hands that he'd used to try to push her away held her close instead. Boromir couldn't tell how much time had passed when she finally released him and laid her forehead against his, panting slightly. She whispered then, the words were in her strange language and sounded like a prayer of sorts. Finally, she stood tall. "Thank you." She said simply to the dumbfounded Gondorian. She skirted around him without a backward glance and strode in between the large trunks of the trees until she was gone from sight.

The man's gray eyes followed her involuntarily as she moved away. To say he was stunned was an understatement. He had not known that the force of such passion was within Nicole. To him she had always seemed as light and innocent as a forest spirit. He would never be able to look at her in the same way again. He turned to face the direction she'd left and sat upon the step she vacated only moments before. This could be bad... really bad. Why had he said yes?

Aragorn stared. He had only dreamt of kissing Arwen like Nicole had just kissed Boromir. What in the world was going on? A battle waged within him… Should he tell Legolas? Aragorn looked around himself. He didn't see any other observers but elves were far sighted and it was entirely possible that someone else had witnessed the kiss. It might be better if Aragorn was the one to relay the message. Everyone here knew of the betrothal. This… would definitely be viewed as an affront to any who saw it. Aragorn knew better, that Nicole was grieving and unstable. He would go to Legolas before word reached him from another source.

Legolas was touring the city with Orophin when Aragorn found him. He followed the two in companionable silence for a bit. They discussed archery and their methods for making bows and arrows, which were largely similar, but for a few different refinements. They moved as if to continue on. Aragorn spoke. "Legolas I need a word with you." He looked apologetically to Orophin, "sorry friend."

"It is no hardship. I will speak with my northern kin another day," the elf responded easily. With a formal bow to each of them he spun on his heel and was gone.

"Aragorn what is troubling you?" asked Legolas in concern. The man looked positively uncomfortable.

"It is Lady Nicole…"

Legolas stood straighter, "What is wrong? Where is she?"

Aragorn held up a placating hand. "Please… she is in no danger." He took a breath and shook his head. "I witnessed something and I am not sure how to tell you… or even what to make of it myself."

"What?" Alarm filled Legolas. What could he have possibly seen to make him so hesitant?

"Nicole… approached Boromir while I spoke with him. She requested a private audience… He did not seem to know why…but." Aragorn shook his head again. "I moved away but I was suspicious of her strange behavior, so I stayed close enough to watch." He looked up. "You know she has been so sad lately"

Legolas nodded impatiently.

"Well, she… she looked to be" he sighed, "I can't be sure, but then they kissed."

"They…" said the elf in confusion. "No… that makes no sense." Even as he said the words Legolas remembered all the looks Nicole had given Boromir. Sad... longing looks, like he was something she couldn't have. She wouldn't have done this. He shook his head in denial.

Aragorn continued, "Legolas I know what I saw. It was no chaste press of the lips either. There was great passion."

"Enough!" The elf burst out. His eyes flashing "Why do you tell me this?"

Aragorn leaned back in surprise at his friend's tone. "Because I did not want you to hear it from a stranger."

Angry words poured from the prince in a frenzy. With his accent Aragorn had trouble understanding all of them. Then he swept away like a shadow and a breeze.

"Wait!" called Aragorn helplessly. He knew he'd never catch the light footed elf, so he headed instead for where he had last seen Boromir. Hopefully he could keep them from killing each other.

8181818

Images of them together flashed through his mind's eye. She would be taken by another human. He would not allow it to happen in her new life. She would _live_. Fury blinded him at the thought of the man holding her... and her returning the embrace. He swore again. How dare that human touch her! He finally landed in the clearing where the hobbits rested most of the time with Gimli. They sat enjoying a quiet meal and did not notice the approach of the elf until he was amongst them.

"Legolas!" called Gimli. "Come and share a meal with us. We are reminiscing all of our fond memories of Gandalf. May he rest in peace."

"Where is he?" Legolas burst out in seething tones, unable to disguise his emotion for once.

"Who?" asked Frodo. Watching the midnight haired elf in confusion. The little group blinked up at him.

"Boromir." His voice was rough.

"Last I saw he was speaking with Aragorn over there…" Pippin spoke up pointing off to the right of the clearing.

Merry smacked his hand down and pulled Pippin close to whisper furiously in his cousin's ear. "Don't tell him. Can't you see his face." They looked back up to gage the elf's expression.

But the prince was already gone.

8181818

Boromir was sitting on the steps where Nicole left him, cleaning his sword distractedly. He didn't seem to be paying any attention to his surroundings. And so he was shocked when his sword was knocked suddenly from his loose grasp and he was shoved roughly against the steps that rose up behind him. He gasped out a curse as the back of his head connected with the edge of a stair and a weight pressed into his gut. He lay blinking and stunned until he recognized the face of Legolas hovering close to his. The weight on him was the Prince's knee pressed there. His other leg was bent in a crouch on the stair beside Boromir. He held the man's tunic fisted tight with one long fingered hand and the other… Boromir jerked his head back in alarm.

"Don't move." Came the deadly whisper. He pressed the edge of his white bladed knife lightly against the Gondorian's exposed throat.

Boromir stilled and stared up at the elf's thunderous expression. He knew what this was about.

"Legolas… she asked me to do it." He said as evenly as he could manage with the weight of the prince's knee keeping him from taking a deep breath.

The blade pressed closer stinging against his skin. Boromir felt something warm trickle down the side of his neck.

"I could kill you for touching her." He hissed. "I will protect her. She is my fiancé… my responsibility."

"Please," He gasped out and shifted against the uncomfortable edges of the stairs in his neck and back. "She said… that I looked like someone she would never see again…" He pulled in a shallow breath. "She begged me."

"Legolas stop!" A frantic voice called out suddenly. Then the weight was gone and Boromir took in a gasp of much needed air. He pushed himself up to observe Aragorn rushing to stand beside the prince. The elf stood over Boromir's supine form with his head bowed and eyes shadowed. The knife was still gripped tightly in his hand. A small stain of red tinted its edge. Boromir gingerly placed a hand on his throat and observed the blood on his fingers in disquiet. He had never seen the elf act so rashly. He always seemed cool and aloof. Appearances were deceiving.

With Aragorn there his wits came back to him. The ranger wouldn't let Legolas kill him. "I am sorry. I know that she is your betrothed. I did not intend to… to take liberties with her, but she…" he hesitated. "I was expecting a small kiss…not—"

A sound startlingly similar to a growl stopped his words. He looked up quickly at the form looming over him to see the Prince's lips curled in a snarl. In a quick movement Aragorn grasped Legolas' arm that held the knife. "Friend, put it away. No harm was done to her. I saw with my own eyes."

Legolas shrugged off Aragorn's hold in an agitated movement before sheathing his knife. He pinned Boromir with a look nearly as sharp as the blade that pierced his skin moments ago. "I will speak with her. If I find you have lied…" he trailed off while looking down his nose at the human.

"No…no.." Boromir held up his hands as if to ward off the look. "I told all that took place."

81818

Nicole laid on her stomach on an enormous root of one of the giant trees where it sloped gently down into a crystal clear pool of water. She stared down at her reflection. Her tears had finally dried up. She'd said goodbye, and there was only looking forward now. Many years seemed to stretch ahead of her. If she lived past the next few months then what would she do with herself? She listlessly trailed her fingers through the water, disturbing her own reflection. When the ripples stilled she saw the form of Legolas reflected next to hers. She looked at him tiredly in the water. "What do you want?" She folded her arms in front of her and tucked her face into them. She couldn't look at him right now. She was already confused.

"Are you well?" he asked in even tones.

She laughed bitterly. "How can you ask me such a question?" She pushed herself suddenly up to sit on her knees. "I died Legolas. I died, and you knew about it and didn't tell me." She lifted her hands, "Now I am stuck here… like this." She dropped them down. "I have no home anymore."

"You will always be welcome to my home." Said Legolas earnestly. "Even if… when the engagement is ended."

She laughed again. The sound was false and Legolas' heart ached to hear her true laugh, one filled with light.

"You have remained my friend even though I am no longer yours." She said gently. Finally looking up at him. "What would you say if you spoke with Boromir, I wonder."

The anger that flared suddenly in his eyes spoke to her. "Ah… you already have." She watched him steadily. Waiting for his next response.

"Why did you…" he seemed unable to continue and threw his hands up in agitation. "It is not acceptable behavior. We are supposed to be…"

Her eyebrows lifted mockingly. "We are what exactly?" she shook her head. "Are you jealous?" She scoffed, "or is your pride wounded because I disregard an engagement that is meaningless." She stood and waved a dismissive hand at him. "I do not have time to console you Legolas. I am wallowing in my own selfish feelings right now. Leave me be." She pushed past him. There was not much space to move side to side on the root and she had to slide against him in order to pass or risk falling into the water. His hands rose up and grasped her around her waist. In surprise she froze and then pushed against him. She looked over her shoulder at the water before glaring back at her captor's chest under her hands. Her face flushed.

"Legolas, let me go" she said evenly, looking determinedly at her fisted hands. She spoke with a calm she did not feel. "Please."

"Nicole... Just tell me why you did it."

"It's not your business who I kiss."

He took her chin and lifted it so their eyes met. "You are my business."

"Let me go."

"Not until you talk."

"Oh my God!" she hissed jerking her head free, "You are infuriating! Alright! I felt like it. Is that good enough reason for you?" Tears were gathering in her eyes. What the hell! She was so sick of crying.

His eyes narrowed, "You felt like it?" He recaptured her chin. "I heard another reason."

She glared and pursed her lips. "Why'd you ask then?"

"If that were good enough reason I'd have kissed you on Caradhas." He whispered. "I'd kiss you now."

Her eyes widened. He felt her chest swell with air against his own. She grasped his wrists where his hand still held her waist and her chin.

"You..." her eyes narrowed suddenly. Like a flash she was out of his grasp and he was falling.

Splash.

"Asshole!" She screamed down at him when he stood in the waist deep water sputtering and looking up at her in shock.

"All this time you wanted to tell me I couldn't go back? What makes you think I'll just fall into your arms now because my husband is out of the picture!" She fisted her hands at her side. "Is that it? Is that why you decided to tell me now?"

He recoiled, "No!... I... I wanted you to have time to grieve."

Her nostril's flared. "So you are saying your feelings had nothing to do with telling me the truth."

He wiped drops from his brow, and looked down at the water. "Nicole... it is impossible for feelings to not be involved." He looked up. Honesty shone in his eyes. "I knew since Imladris that I... that something was there."

She shook her head and took a step back turning around. "I can't hear any more."

"Wait!" He called.

She hesitated and then turned back. The tears were freely flowing down her face now. His heart ached. He couldn't remember what he was going to say. She spoke.

"Did you stop and think that there are worse things than grief, like betrayal..." She clutched at her chest, "and guilt."

He drew forward to her root where it touched the water. "Betrayal? Please know I would not-"

"-No... I meant me. All this time I felt like I was being unfaithful in my heart..." The words were spoken shakily between suppressed sobs. She turned away and walked slowly off into the trees.

Legolas pulled himself up from the water and stretched out on his back along the root, his mind churning slowly.

Her reaction had been everything he'd predicted, yet he'd been taken by surprise anyway. What had she meant by all that? Guilt, betrayal? She was utterly without duplicity and she was certainly faithful, even to a life lost. He stood and pulled at his shirt. A change of clothes was needed. Talking to her now was a bad idea. Not when he couldn't make sense of her behavior or the motive behind it. With a sigh he headed back towards where the fellowship made camp. Boromir was not surprisingly absent. Gimli was there with the hobbits.

"What happened to you elf?"

"Did Boromir throw you in a lake?" asked Pippin.

Merry took a swipe at his cousins head. Pippin ducked.

"Why do you always ask such rude questions?"

"Well he came here an hour ago and he was dry and looking for Boromir," argued Pippin. "I know all of you are thinking it."

"You are right about that." agreed Gimli, "but I would hazard a guess that Nicole is the one responsible." He looked at Legolas expectantly.

The dark haired elf sighed, "Right again Gimli."

"Are all elven courtships so... eventful?" asked Frodo curiously.

"I'd gather that Lady Nicole is special." said Sam. "You made her angry again, didn't you Mr. Legolas."

"Aye." he said tiredly as he bent to rummage through his pack.

Sam shook his head, "Now why'd you go and do that? We won't get to hear any more of her songs, the happy ones I mean."

"I'm Sorry Sam, more than I can explain."

81818

It had been several days since... Nicole finally felt like her wound was cleansed and stitched shut. Not healed by a long shot...and there would always be a part of her that wanted her old life back. Legolas' words... She hated to admit it, but they had helped. To know she had a place she could go, no matter how the engagement ended, had helped. And when he had said... An image of his blue eyes swam before her. She shook her head. She didn't know what to think about that. It was too soon. His hair in disarray and dripping into his eyes brought a chuckle to her lips. He deserved that. She wasn't done making him pay either.

Her thoughts drifted to Boromir... the kiss had been a balm on the wound... Her face flushed. She would never have behaved like that back home, even if she was single like she was here. She would have to apologize to him. She'd basically used him. She couldn't regret it though, not when it was so much easier to see clearly. She'd avoided the fellowship's clearing for days because she knew she would have to face him. That wasn't the only embarrassing part about it. This was Lothlorien. So many people were sure to have seen, but she hadn't been able to think past her emotions then. They were so much more intense than she remembered. She took a breath. Even dwelling on them now brought back a powerful longing. She pushed it back and stood straighter. Time to face the music.

She headed back to where the fellowship slept.

As she stepped into the clearing she realized several things. First, Legolas wasn't there, secondly neither were Sam and Frodo. It was a bit unusual since all the hobbits seemed to do was eat and sleep since they'd been here. She looked over the reclining forms of Pippin, Merry, and Gimli. They slept peacefully. Aragorn slept like the dead as usual, and Boromir... She took a step closer. What was that on his neck? She crouched beside him to get a closer look. A bandage? Hmm. Strange. She stood and headed for the edge of the clearing. She had planned on resting with the others, but she was restless. It felt like she was on the edge of a thunderstorm watching it draw closer. Normally she loved storms, but this was different. She wandered between the trees silently until she saw bright starlight shining down on a clearing. Oh... there was Frodo and Sam... and Galadriel. Frodo stood over a basin of water. Alarm bells went off in her head. She spun around quickly and took a few steps back the way she'd come.

 _'Nicole...'_ came the Lady's voice in her head. ' _Will you look into the mirror?'_

"No... It is not meant for me." she said aloud.

' _It is never a mistake to come upon the mirror. You should decide.'_

"No" she said again. "I am afraid. I do not want to know the future."

 _'That may not be what it shows you,_ _but very well.'_

She walked back into the trees until the light from the clearing was just a dim glow behind her. Something made her stop though. She looked back over her shoulder. There it was again... a child's laughter? She spun back around and ran. When she broke through the trees she saw Galadriel by her mirror, alone this time. The elleth stood silently, as if she had known Nicole would return.

"What was that sound?"

Galadriel gestured to the water.

Nicole sighed in defeat and stepped forward until she was several yards from the reflective surface.

 _'You must come closer.'_

"No, no. I can see fine from here."

Galadriel turned and looked down at the water. An image flashed there. The laughter came again. She couldn't help herself as she stepped closer. A small toe headed child, thin, with large brown eyes swung back and forth kicking her short legs. Behind her a brunette woman with thick glasses smiled and laughed as she gave her another push.

"Mother" Nicole said brokenly as she took a final step forward to the edge of the water. "That's me. I saw the picture once."

The image changed. Now a child with midnight hair and eyes green and blue as the gulf water against the sky swung laughing. His voice was like bells.

"Beautiful." she reached forward without thinking.

A white hand circled her wrist gently. "Do not touch the water," cautioned Galadriel.

Nicole blinked, "Sorry" She looked back down. A black tower loomed before her. At first she wasn't sure what she was looking at, but the smoke and high water surrounding it gave her some clue. Just as the name was on her lips she saw a speck drop from a high window. It glimmered as it fell towards the base of the tower. She squinted and leaned forward. "What... Who?" The image swirled.

"Legolas?" The elf sat upon a dark horse, beside Gandalf, who was cloaked in white. The elf's eyes narrowed staring up at a black wall. He was speaking but no words came from his mouth. Nicole was abysmal at reading lips, but she saw her name formed there. Then his lips curled back to show his white teeth in a snarl. He reached for his bow.

Trees whipped past, then white buildings. The image in the mirror tilted, as if someone was peeking around a corner. A muffled cry reached her ears, and the sound of tearing fabric. She saw an arm covered in bruises and scratches, A black gloved hand held it to the stone floor. A Clicking sound followed by a booming echo made Nicole jump as her ears rang with the familiar sound. "I don't understand. Middle Earth doesn't have..." Red spilled across the mirror. A moan and a wet cough reached her ears. With a gasp she jumped back. "I've seen enough. Stop! Turn it off!"

Galadriel blinked at her, "You are afraid." the surface of the mirror turned black.

"No I was afraid before I loo...looked. N..now I'm about to shit my pants." said Nicole. She was shaking. She had never been so frightened in all her life. Her eyes were wet. She understood some of what she'd seen, and refused to think about the rest. "I have to go." she turned and stumbled away.

"Do not let this change any decisions you have made already." cautioned the elleth to her retreating back.

Nicole wasn't sure where she was headed, but she was going there fast. Why, oh why had she looked. A sob escaped her. She was prepared to die. Maybe in battle or something. The flashes of things she'd seen in the mirror... they looked like much worse endings than she had imagined. Even more, she didn't know who or when. It was just a jumble of sounds and images.

"oof!" She collided with a warm body and bounced back to land on her rump. The taller and broader form was knocked back a step. He blinked down at her. She blinked up at him.

"Ah... Boromir... hi" she said awkwardly.

He held out a hand to her. She took it and stood. He stepped away from her quickly once she was up.

"Lady Nicole. Are you... alright." he asked hesitantly. A flush stained his face.

His question brought her attention back to her racing heart. "No." she whispered. "I think I'm having a panic attack or something."

"Should... I get someone." he hedged, looking around nervously.

"No." She took a few deep breaths. "I'll be fine in a minute... just, hold on. I needed to talk with you anyway." She covered her face with her hands. "Imagine something boring, Something you're good at. A standardized test. Yeah that'll work. Is the answer A, B, C, or D. Breath in, Breath out..." She dropped her hands.

"Lady Nicole?" Boromir had taken another step back. He was looking at her like she was crazy. Maybe she was... just a little bit.

"I'm sorry Boromir"

His brow creased. "What?"

She moved forward a few steps. "I'm sorry for using you... for kissing you." She looked down. "It wasn't fair for me to, to take my feelings out on you like that."

"It was my honor" he said stiffly. "It was an unusual request, but if it helped you..."

She smiled at him, "Thank you." Then a blush filled her cheeks. "It had nothing to do with... uh... how I feel towards you. I mean you are a good friend but..."

"I understand. No more needs to be said."

"Great" she let out a breath. "Well I'll see you around I guess."

She turned and began to walk away with her head down. She was still a bit shaky. Now she was embarrassed too, but at least she'd gotten that over with.

"Nicole" said a dark voice directly in front of her. She jumped and her heart sputtered in her chest.

"Legolas!"

He fixed her with a narrowed gaze. His eyes rose up to a point behind her. "Boromir" The expression on his face didn't change, but there was clearly a threat there.

He looked back down at her. "I came to tell you that we leave tomorrow, so you need to rest. What are you doing here with him."

She forgot to be angry at his high handedness. "I just... ran into him."

His eyes combed over her again. He reached forward and took her hand. "You've been crying."

"-so what's new" muttered Nicole sarcastically.

"- _and_ you are trembling" he continued undeterred.

"Really? I hadn't noticed."

"Nicole" he said in warning. he looked up sharply, "Just where are you going?" he called over her shoulder.

"I am leaving you," said Boromir. He stopped mid stride and looked back over his shoulder warily.

"Not until you answer some questions." ordered the prince.

Nicole blinked owlishly. "What's your problem? He's not why I'm scared."

His eyes zeroed in on her with startling intensity. "You are frightened. Why?"

Nicole bit her lip. 'Damn! Why did I say that?' "Bad dream." she mumbled. A moment of silence followed her statement. "Lets go back to the others, he said in a more gentle tone."

"Yeah... Ok." said Nicole tiredly.

8181818

What a yummy chapter! I think I did okay writing the kiss scene. I certainly read enough romance novels. It's still okay for teens to read this, but in the future I may decide to put some lemony or limey stuff in it. I'll give fair warning and change my rating to 'M' at that point.


	18. Chapter 18

Here we go! I don't own LOTR or any of Journey's or Robin Schultz' songs. But they are all awesome. Oh and there's one original poem in there. That's mine! I'm not saying it's any good, but hope you enjoy it anyway.

8181818

Nicole followed behind Legolas distractedly. She didn't want to, but her mind drifted over the images she'd seen in the mirror. When they arrived at the ladder rising up to Celeborn's flet she blinked up at it.

"I thought we were going to rest."

Legolas tugged her forward. "The Lord and Lady have summoned us. We will rest after and take counsel with the others."

"Oh... I don't really want to participate in this one. I'm really tired" She placed her foot on the first rung and looked up at the ladder with trepidation.

"Do I need to carry you?" asked Legolas from behind her. He didn't sound like he was joking.

"No" she squeaked. She began climbing quickly. He came up behind her silently. She would've reached the top in record time, but partway up she met the feet of Merry. She leaned around him and saw that the rest of the fellowship was also making their way upwards. She fought the urge to look behind her. She couldn't explain it, but Legolas was making her nervous. He had a strange intensity this evening. She hoped he wasn't planning on getting her back for pushing him into the pool. As she thought back on it she became angry again. 'Kiss me! Hmph! He'd better kiss my ass if he wants forgiveness for that stupid comment.' She ignored the whisper in her mind, 'What if he stops asking and does kiss you?'

Galadriel and Celeborn stood as the group filed into the room. Besides their group and two of Galadriel's handmaidens, they were alone. Nicole looked around. The room seemed even larger now that it was empty.

"Welcome" called Celeborn. "Please sit here and rest." He gestured to four soft couches arranged in a circle. Galadriel and he sat in the smallest one. Nicole glanced at Legolas. The hobbits crowded onto one of the couches that was lower to the ground than the others. Aragorn and Boromir sat on opposite ends of another. Gimli moved to sit with them. Nicole felt a moment of panic.

"Gimli" she called suddenly.

The dwarf stopped and looked at her. For a moment of embarrassed silence she didn't know what she was going to say next.

"Uh… sit next to me." She couldn't very well say she didn't want to be on the last couch with Legolas beside her. Instead she fixed him with her best begging look. In her mind she imagined a puppy looking up at a toddler in their high chair. 'Throw me your broccoli! Come on Gimli!'

The dwarf raised an eyebrow at her expression. He looked back at where Legolas stood just behind her.

"Of course Lass. Anything for a friend." He redirected his trajectory to the last couch.

Like a game of musical chairs Nicole rushed forward to one end of the couch and jumped into it just before Gimli could claim it. The dwarf startled a bit and then muttered something to himself in Dwarvish before sitting beside her in the middle. She saw Legolas sit on his other side out of the corner of her eye but refused to look in his direction. She didn't care if she was being childish. That's how other elves saw her anyway. She kicked off her slippers and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"We hope you have found rest and healing here under the fair boughs of Lothlorien," said the lord of the city.

"We have." Said Aragorn. "It would be impossible for it to be otherwise."

The others all murmured their agreement. Nicole reluctantly nodded her head, but remained silent.

"The food is wonderful" said Merry. "You are gracious hosts."

"I second that" said Pippin with a smile.

"Your garden is wonderfully tended Lady." Said Sam bashfully. "I wish I could bring green things to life as you do."

Frodo smiled beside his friend. "Sam you are a superior gardener. I imagine if you had as many years to learn as the lady of the wood you might coax your garden to grow some amazing things."

"Oh no! not like she does Mr. Frodo, but thank you for saying that!" blushed Sam.

The Lady smiled at the two friends in her quiet way, "Thank you Samwise" was her simple response.

She looked over at Nicole. "And you, Nicole. Have you found healing here?"

She sat up straight and placed her feet on the ground. "I found healing yes… after receiving the most painful injury I have ever experienced. I haven't forgiven those who are responsible either." Her hardened eyes met Galadriel's in the lamp lit room.

 _'You hold myself, Elrond, and Gandalf responsible for coming here to this place?'_

Nicole nodded. She did not flinch away from the voice in her mind nor from Galadriel's piercing eyes.

The lady answered her, aloud this time. "Be careful that your blame is not misplaced. Everything happens for a reason. You are here because you were meant to be at this place in this time."

"Don't you mean, "at this time?" said Pippin.

"Hush," responded Aragorn.

Nicole leaned back and cut her eyes to the armrest she leaned against. She picked at a thread irritably.

The other's spoke quietly with the Lord and Lady about the things they had seen while there. The Lady talked about Gandalf and his previous visits. Legolas and Gimli spoke of the weaponry and patrols with interest. Nicole listened with half an ear. She was thinking again of the image of her mother in her youth. She sighed. If only she could speak with her and say goodbye, she would be satisfied. She swallowed thickly.

 _'Have you changed your decision to go forward with the others?'_

Nicole glanced up and met the Lady's eyes. She shook her head and pulled her legs up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them tightly and hiding her face behind her knees. She was tired. When would this meeting be over?

'I don't want to go. This place soothes me. When I leave I think I will feel my loss even more… but there is no choice, no matter what happens… no matter where I end up or how.' In her mind she saw the dark tower again. She took a shuddering breath.

"I am glad you have not allowed fear to master you. The mirror can be perilous."

Nicole, who had nearly been asleep looked up sharply, but Galadriel was speaking to Frodo. She breathed a sigh of relief and laid her forehead back on her knees.

81818

She dreamt that she was swaying back and forth in the branches of a tree. It cradled her like a giant woody hand around a fragile blossom. The dream shifted and blurred backwards. Now she was standing on a ledge high above a great steaming and bubbling pool. Floating in it were bits of wood that looked like they had been fashioned for some purpose. Boxes and bits of metal rushed past in the strong and turbulent currents, the latter sinking quickly beneath the surface. She looked down and saw her bare feet and ankles scratched and dirty. She took a step into the air… then she was falling. She jerked awake and looked around quickly. 'Where?'

"You fell asleep, so I carried you back here." Legolas said quietly looking down at her.

She blinked up at him. She was laying on a couch, not the same one she'd fallen asleep on in Galadriel's talan. The whole group was back down in their clearing. The others were either resting on the soft grass or lounging on the other couches. Her head was on a folded blanket that rested on Legolas' lap. He was watching her closely. She flushed and sat up quickly, scooting further down the seat.

"Thank you for that, but you could have woken me to climb down the tree," she said evenly.

"You haven't slept in days." he said softly. "I thought it best to let you get what rest you could before we left Lothlorien."

"Hm" she looked around at the others.

Boromir was speaking, "It is folly to go without force into his domain; and folly to throw away… It would be folly to throw lives away I mean. It is a choice between defending a strong place and walking openly into the arms of death. At least, that is how I see it."

"Death's arms grow long" muttered Nicole as she watched the expressions flit across Boromir and Frodo's faces. She saw the distrust rise in Frodo's eyes and sighed wearily. The beginning of the end.

Aragorn looked at her. "Ah, you are awake." He smiled gently at her. "We have not heard your council Lady. I believe Elrond wished you to contribute your knowledge."

Nicole eyed him warily. "Yes I guess he did." She placed a hand on her chin and leaned against the armrest thoughtfully. 'What could she say to give the ranger confidence, to help him decide wisely when the time came?

She cleared her throat. "This may not be helpful to you now Aragorn… but the decision of which direction to take will be clear when the time comes... There may not even be a choice for all of us." 'Don't look at Boromir or Frodo.' She coached herself mentally. 'They'll know its about them. Your expression will give you away.'

The man watched her somberly. "I had a feeling you might say something like this. In any case we will be able to think more on it tomorrow as we ferry down the Anduin."

Nicole glanced at Boromir. He was watching her with distrust. She raised her eyebrows at him. The man had only ever been kind to her before this. The look was a bit surprising. Maybe he hadn't fully accepted her apology from yesterday.

"Do you know more than you are sharing with us Lady Nicole?" he questioned.

She still felt guilty for how she had treated him, so she was honest with her answer, more honest than she should have been with the eyes of the fellowship on her. Her voice was tired as she spoke in a gentle voice to the man of Gondor. "Yes Boromir. I know far more than I am sharing with you. If you would like I could take the words you will speak days from now right from your mouth and write them on a paper for you to look at once you've said them. I could speak of how this journey ends if everything goes as I remember it. Would you like to know who your brother marries? I will tell you." And she meant it. She kinda owed him.

"Nicole that is knowledge better left unshared." said Aragorn.

She nodded and let her eyes drop to her lap. "Of course." Out of the corner of her eye she saw Legolas scoot closer. She glanced at him from under her lashes.

"Yes?"

"Lady Galadriel said something that I didn't understand. About you being frightened of a vision."

"Yeah, so?"

He huffed. "What vision?"

She looked at him fully. Should she tell him? He'd harass her until she did. "I looked into Galadriel's mirror yesterday."

He watched her keenly for a moment and then spoke, "You lied about the dream."

She crossed her arms. "If you stop asking nosey questions then I won't lie to you."

He continued as if she hadn't spoken, "You were scared yesterday. What did you see?"

Her eyebrows rose with her voice. "Did you hear what I just said? Stop prying! I barely understood what I saw. I am not going to discuss it with _you._ "

The corners of his lips turned downwards. "You should try to get more rest," he said with a note of irritation.

"Best idea I've heard all evening," muttered Nicole. She curled up against the padded arm rest and laid her head on her arm, closing her eyes determinedly.

"Dream of green paths yet unseen." he said. She felt the warmth of a blanket as it settled over her. She grumbled a thanks and pulled it over her face to cover her flushed cheeks.

81818

When she woke the following day it was early. The others still slept. She glanced to her left to see Legolas reclining with one leg drawn up to his chest. His head was relaxed against the back of the couch and he stared sightlessly up at the golden canopy above them. His face was smooth and breathing even. She could count on her hands the number of times she had seen him sleep. The peacefulness of his expression made her want to pull out her sketchbook and draw a picture, but she was too restless for that now. She examined him for a moment, trying to burn his features into her memory so she could draw him later. She didn't think she could get tired of drawing someone so beautiful.

She stood carefully, gathered her things for the journey, and left the clearing. She recalled that the river was southwards and meandered in that direction.

As she walked she took in the beauty with relish. Here was the first place where, not the people, but the land itself seemed to welcome her. Not that anyone here was unfriendly by any means, but she had been so wrapped up in her own suffering that she had not spoken to many of the residents of the tree city.

"Eiliannel." A voice called, "Eiliannel"

Nicole stopped and turned around in confusion.

"My lady. Where do you go so early?" An elf with hair like burnished gold walked towards her with a quick step. He held a small bundle wrapped with plain grey cloth in his hands.

Nicole looked at the elf in confusion, "I'm sorry what did you just call me?"

He blinked at her, "Eiliannel. That is what everyone here calls you."

"Oh... ok" Nicole's eyebrows pushed together and she placed a hand on her hip. "Eiliannel... that means-"

"-Eiliant or rainbow in the common tongue." He smiled at her. "For your appearance," he pointed to one of his eyes, "and the tears that fell like rain until a few days ago."

"Oh... thank you, I think. I do like rainbows." she said lamely. "I'm sorry I don't think we have met."

"I am Sidhon. I came after you to give you this." He held out the package. "I had planned to give it to you with your companions, but you woke early."

She took it. A light filled her eyes. "For me? Can I open it now?" Nicole did like surprises.

He laughed. "Yes. It is meant for you to use now."

Nicole looked about and didn't see anywhere to sit so she plopped down on the soft grass, removed her pack, and set the package in her lap. She pulled at the string and the cloth fell open. She lifted out another bundle of silvery grey fabric. Even as she looked at it, the cloth seemed to shift and change color. She ran her fingers across it with interest and then lifted it and allowed it to unfurl.

"A cloak" she said with a grin. "Like the ones Haldir and his brother's wear."

"Yes lady. All our warriors wear this, to hide them from unfriendly eyes."

"It's beautiful!" She stood and slung it around her shoulders. This had to be the coolest thing she'd gotten, besides her sword and dagger.

"Here." Sidhon stepped forward. He fastened something to the front of her cloak. She looked down to see a green and silver broach in the shape of a leaf. It was smooth under her fingers. She looked up. "Thank you," she said sincerely.

"These are gifts given to your group by the Lady Galadriel who-"

"-wove them herself." finished Nicole.

Sidhon's eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"I am friends with Limel. She was a handmaiden of Lady Celebrian."

"Ah" He smiled. "I have not heard of Limel for many years. I am glad to hear she is well."

Sidhon offered to guide her the rest of the way to the river. It was a good thing too or she would have been late. As it was the others were to meet her at the departure point. Nicole nibbled on a corner of lembas, which had also been in the pack. She knew that they were supposed to be used as a last resort, but she just had to try a little piece out of curiosity. Gimli had eaten a whole one, or so she remembered from the book. That was the reason she wanted to try it so bad. She placed the small corner of waybread on her tongue and smiled at the sweet flavor that permeated her mouth. 'Pretty freakin delicious!' She folded the leaf up and placed it into her bag just as Sidhon glanced back at her. He smiled and slowed to walk beside her.

"You have a crumb there" he pointed to the corner of his mouth, which was smiling wider now.

"Ah... Thanks." said Nicole in an abashed tone. "You caught me."

He laughed just as they passed through the last of the tall Mellyrn trees and into the bright sunlight.

Nicole looked down at the white stone gravel and sand that sloped into the water. Many boats were lined up for use. Her eyes darted among them until they came upon three that were smaller, unadorned, and agile looking. She moved closer and saw coils of rope in them. 'These must be it' she thought. The elleth dropped her pack into one and turned back to Sidhon.

"Thank you for the gifts." she paused. "I don't really feel like I deserve them. I should have been friendlier."

"Say not another word about it" he chided. "You were grieving. Any elf could understand that you were not in a state to make new friends. Though I hope you will visit Lothlorien before many years have passed, now that the sun shines in your eyes again."

Nicole laughed. "Are you saying goodbye or reciting a poem? Alright then, I will try. Next time I will make friends of everyone here."

The others passed from between the trees then. Legolas' eyes were searching quickly and he seemed to relax when they settled on her. Nicole quirked an eyebrow and looked away from him to Aragorn, who was speaking with another elf.

When they moved closer she could hear the ranger's words more clearly. "There should be someone with skill at watercraft in each boat. I will go with Frodo and Sam. You" he gestured to Boromir, "with Pippin and Merry," and-

'No, No, No' thought Nicole.

"Legolas, Nicole and Gimli in the last boat," he finished.

Nicole sighed. This was going to be a long journey with Legolas' piercing stare aimed at the back of her head. She could feel it when he looked at her nowadays, as if they were physically touching.

They practiced steering the boats for a little while. There was a paddle for Nicole to use. She'd been canoeing a few times, but was by no means an expert. Legolas gave her a few tips on how to hold the oar properly and she adjusted accordingly, earning a hum of approval from him. The sound pleased her and she sat straighter. They fell quiet and allowed the river to take them downstream.

There coming up the other direction was a giant bird. The sight made Nicole do a double take. Even with her improved vision the detail was deceiving. It was Galadriel's swan boat. Not a very practical craft but beautiful. In her mind she imagined how the carpenters and painters might have created this masterpiece. Galadriel's sad song drifted over her. She listened with one ear. Then reached for her paddle to trail behind the larger boat. Their group must have looked like ducklings... er baby swans in a row. Once they stepped from the boats they followed Galadriel up past the gravel slope to sit on blankets laid on the grass. As they ate and drank, Nicole felt a sadness settle over her. This place was less grand than Rivendel in the traditional way... but so much more... well closer to how she imagined paradise. The only thing it was lacking was a hot spring. She might not have chosen to continue the quest if they had one of those. She chuckled sadly, earning a curious glance from Legolas beside her.

"Just wishing I could have a hot bath one of these days." she sighed. "It's one of life's rare pleasures."

"You could have requested it." said Legolas incredulously.

"And cause them all that trouble" Nicole shook her head, "No, no it's not necessary. Just me being fanciful."

She missed his next expression as she saw Galadriel stand and move closer. It was filled with a tenderness that would have made her blush had she seen.

Galadriel's voice washed over them like a warm breeze and all their conversations fell silent. "Now it is time to drink the cup of farewell." She turned to her husband and they shared a look that clearly spoke more than the words that came from her lips. A fit of jealousy overtook her. Here Galadriel had everything Nicole had ever wanted, a husband and grandchildren. She'd even get to see her daughter again when she sailed west. Everyone stood. In confusion she followed and watched each of them take a sip from the cup. The whole ritual reminded her of communion. She folded her hands and fought the urge to motion the cross over herself. She wasn't even Catholic. Nicole knew she would start giggling inappropriately if she let her hands move. Then they'd throw her in the river for ruining the ceremony. She hoped they weren't backwashing. She hated spit and phlegm.

She stood in between Legolas and Gimli smirking to herself, until the cup came to her. Galadriel offered her a smile and Nicole returned it before she remembered she was supposed to be angry with the ancient elf woman. She sipped nervously and then dipped into a curtsy because it seemed like the right thing to do. The wine was wonderful, cool, sweet and refreshing. She rolled it around in her mouth for a few seconds before swallowing. Notes of honey and cherries had her wishing they could get another round.

The others sat down one by one and she followed suit.

Nicole watched as Galadriel began speaking once more. She was passing out gifts. Suddenly she realized since she was a part of the fellowship, she would receive one as well. Curiosity and eagerness filled her. She smiled happily at her friends as they took their gifts, each with wonder filled eyes. She got a close up look at Legolas when the bow was placed in his hands. Outwardly he maintained his composure, but there was a glow to his eyes as he examined the new weapon. She imagined he would run off now to try it out if they weren't in such a hurry. A fond smile curled her lips. He didn't look a day over 100.

"Nicole... or Eiliannel as my people have taken to calling you."

Nicole stood taller and couldn't help the expectant smile on her face.

The elleth drew out a small box carved with runes Nicole hadn't seen before in her studies. They wrapped around the box many times in a line of flowing characters.

Nicole slowly reached out and took the box turning it between her hands. She looked up at the Lady for an explanation.

"Inside is a strengthening powder. Take it daily, a small spoonful with tea… only when you have found somewhere to call home." Her eyes glittered into Nicole's. "I saw what you desired and would give you every help I could in that way."

Nicole blinked down at the box in confusion, "I don't unders-erck" Suddenly she saw in her mind one of the visions from the mirror and nearly choked on her own spit. She coughed and closed her fingers around the box holding it close to her breast.

"Thank you!" She said. To her embarrassment hopeful tears filled her eyes. "She thought this option was closed to her as she was now. She sniffed, "I... I can't express how much this means to me."

At her side Gimli and Legolas gave her confused looks, but she remained quiet as Galadriel moved on. Nicole quickly secured the box with her things in her pack. There weren't any holes in it but Nicole examined her bag anyway, just to be extra double sure.

When they piled back into the boats Nicole was smiling this time. She quite forgot to feel sad as they drifted downstream. She lifted her hand in farewell as Lothlorien drifted from sight. Her song rose as the last notes of Galadriel's faded. She couldn't help it. It wasn't strictly a happy song, but it just... fit. She poured all the emotion she had felt into it.

"Here we stand. Worlds apart. Hearts broken in two... two... two." She continued to sing losing herself in the song throwing her head back, "Some day love will find you. Break those chains that bind you." At the finish there was silence for a beat or two. Then Pippin spoke from the boat behind her.

"I guess Nicole liked her gift."

She continued singing, sometimes out loud, sometimes quietly humming. The trip wasn't nearly as bad as she thought. Legolas' mood seemed to have improved. When his gaze caressed her back it was like passing through a ray of sun.

The river carried them late into the night until Neither Boromir, nor Aragorn could keep their eyes open. They finally tugged the little boats ashore. Nicole wasn't tired and offered to take the first watch. Aragorn mumbled a thanks and passed out into his canoe, using his pack as a pillow. The hobbits sleepily crawled from the boats and spread their blankets on the hard earth, not caring at all about the roots that poked them in the back. Figuring she was alone Nicole sang quietly to herself and danced slowly to a romantic song that sounded almost like a lullaby. She held up her arms in a ballroom frame.

"Try so hard to get away, think about you every day, try hard to live without... but no, no mas"

She switched between rumba and samba as it suited her mood, stepping lightly around the hobbits like they were other dancers on the floor and not exhausted travelers. Her feet made no sound.

"Our love is like a heat wave, its burn'in through the evening rain"

She performed her half of the dance as if someone led her through the steps. Her brother had taught her, and secretly she had always thought she could have chosen to be a dancer in her former life if she hadn't been so scared of not having a steady job. She loved nursing. It gave her purpose... but being around all that suffering, wondering when she herself would succumb to those same indignities... it wore on a person. Dancing was freeing, a celebration of life.

As she turned under an imaginary arm, a warm hand encased her own and she spun back to face a playful grin. Her singing cut off abruptly. "Hi" she said shyly. Legolas continued the dance steps. He'd clearly been watching. It was nice to have a dance partner for once. She shouldn't have, but she smiled widely and laughed when he pulled her through a complicated step she'd never done before.

"Why did you stop singing?" He asked innocently. "I liked the sound of that song."

Nicole forgot to be embarrassed for a moment. "You surprised me." She said gaily.

"My apologies" he spun her under his arm. "Would you translate for me?"

Nicole hesitated, feeling a slow flush rise when she imagined singing it. As far as most modern songs went, this one was pretty tame. "I... Alright."

Slowly... softly, she sang the words in Elvish, the dialect she heard him speaking with Haldir. It was difficult to focus with the weight of his eyes on her face, so she closed hers and felt the music instead. At the end, she let her voice trail off.

To her surprise he continued... both dance and song. His own voice rose and Nicole listened raptly, allowing her mind to create images for his words.

"When you found me it was in the first hour of your birth

Lost I was and you, you found my way

Twin suns of trees, ocean, and earth

Gold in your laugh, golden hair to sway

A love bird still singing, though with a broken wing

again you will fly, please not away.

Stay.

Open in my soul a wellspring"

Anything you want, even just a dream

It will be yours"

She was impressed again with how beautiful and clear his voice was. She had almost forgotten since those many months ago when she had first heard him sing. As the song came to an end Nicole realized they had stopped dancing and she stood close in his arms. The frame of their dance had become loose. It felt... right. Nicole looked at his face through the veil of darkness in the moonless night. What was happening? A loud snore from Sam as he turned over startled them both and Nicole stepped reluctantly out of his reach.

"That was beautiful. Was it a song you learned from your home?" she questioned, trying to ignore the riot of emotion inside her. Her eyes looked off into the gloom of the trees.

"No" He spoke softly, his eyes never leaving her face. "I've been thinking on it for some months."

"Oh... you wrote it..." She refused to allow her mind to think on the lyrics any further, afraid of what she might discover there. "I think I should get some sleep."

"I'll take the next watch." he said smoothly.

Nicole cast him a brief glance before moving to settle next to her things. He was still watching her, but she didn't need to look to know it. "Goodnight." she said quietly.

81818

They passed two more days in which the land on their left turned from forests to dreary brown wasteland. On their right grassy rolling plains replaced the trees. Nicole found she enjoyed the sounds of the birds in the rustling cat-tails and tall grasses. The others though, seemed to be depressed by the bleak landscape. She supposed the brown lands were depressing if you looked for long enough. She simply kept her eyes on the opposite bank and it didn't bother her. During their resting hours she and Legolas took the bulk of the watches since they needed less sleep than the others. She didn't dance again, knowing that Legolas couldn't resist such an opportunity, but sang lowly to herself instead. She surprised herself at the number of songs she could bring to mind. The lyrics which she thought would only be half remembered flowed from her lips in a current. Who needs an iPod, she chuckled to herself.

The further south they got, the more tense everyone became. The lack of cover seemed to scare Aragorn. Nicole didn't particularly mind. She knew the ambush occurred after they passed the Agornath and she hadn't seen any giant stone kings yet. Besides, there was no other path for them to take. She didn't know the land well enough to go off on her own and she had made up her mind to do anything she could for Frodo. That meant following him until the Fellowship broke. Too bad they couldn't implant tracking devices in Pippin and Merry. She wasn't looking forward to sprinting cross country after them. Nicole sighed and looked down at her pack. She reached for it and felt along the inside until her fingers closed around the gift Galadriel had given her. She wanted to take it out and examine it more than anything, but with her luck she'd drop it in the river. With a sigh she left it and pulled her sketchbook free instead. She left Gimli and Legolas to the paddling while she drew likenesses of all the members in the boats around her. She focused intently on Boromir, putting as much detail into her drawing as she could. If she couldn't save him she'd keep this drawing for his brother.

She felt the eyes of the elf behind her. The boat shifted under his weight slightly. She heard his voice a bit closer.

"Why do you stare at him Nicole? Are you... he is a good man but he is a _mortal_. Please tell me"

Nicole sighed and flipped to a new page. "I simply am committing an image to memory, so none of us will be forgotten." She looked up and blinked in surprise at the sadness in his eyes. She set her sketchbook in the bottom of the boat and turned carefully to face him, taking his hand.

"Boromir is a good man" she whispered. "But to me he is only a friend..."

"Then why" Legolas voice rose a bit.

"Practice?" she said impishly.

The handsome elf's nostrils flared in irritation. "Be serious."

Nicole sighed and passed a hand over her eyes, "Sorry" she glanced over his shoulder to peek at Gimli, but the dwarf thankfully had some tact and kept his eyes on the water around them. She met Legolas gaze again.

"He resembles my husband." she said.

Legolas sat upright and focused a narrowed gaze on her. "So you kissed him?"

Nicole crossed her arms to ward off the look, "He looks _a lot_ like him," she said defensively.

He scowled, "I don't understand." His eyes flicked over to Boromir in the neighboring boat. "Men can be fickle, he might have hurt you."

"Legolas." She laughed, "Its all over. I explained it to him. He understands."

"Yes I _explained_ it to him as well." he said darkly.

Nicole raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth to question him, when Gimli cut in.

"Is that what you call it? I heard you nearly slit the poor man's throat." He chuckled to himself.

"What?!" yelped Nicole. Her wide eyes locked on Legolas' face which was set in hard lines as he stared determinedly over the water. "Is that true?" A thrill ran up and down her spine. Why would he do something like that? She had been angry when she accused him of being jealous in Lothlorien, but _damn_ … that was extreme.

"I wouldn't have killed him." said the prince quietly.

Gimli huffed. "Aragorn seemed to think otherwise. He asked me to watch you... said you were snarling like a warg."

"I very much doubt he said that," responded the prince sullenly.

She glanced towards the Gondorian man. He'd only removed a bandage from his neck a few days ago. Guilt and anger warred within her. Her eyes settled on Legolas' midnight hair. He was looking away from her. She reached up and turned his face to hers so she could search his eyes. What she saw there confirmed her suspicions. She dropped her hand.

"I am sorry." she said in a whisper only he could hear. "I didn't intend to hurt you... it was a goodbye, that's all."

He nodded his head and picked up his oar. Nicole reached for her sketchpad and lifted it onto her lap, still facing Gimli and Legolas. She smiled tentatively at him and began drawing.

"I hope the two of you don't mind if I don't help you row, row, row the boat, gently down the stream."

Legolas raised an eyebrow and the corner of his mouth turned upwards, though he kept looking over the water.

"We don't mind," answered Gimli cheerfully, "If you will continue singing to keep us from thinking of this dreary landscape.

"My pleasure" she said playfully, working quickly to capture their expressions on paper. What she wouldn't give for a camera right now. She wondered if Legolas would show up in a photograph or if he wouldn't reflect light like a vampire. She chuckled to herself. The idea was ridiculous. She must be getting back to her old self.

They camped that night on a tiny stony island amid the rushing waters. She stayed awake with her arms pillowed under her head as she stared up at the misty stars above, listening to Sam and Frodo whispering about Gollum. She'd heard the creature splashing about in the water clear as day. She shivered. He was a creepy little bastard. The way his eyes reflected light reminded her of a scavenger like a rabid raccoon or coyote, only less cuddly.

Aragorn's paranoia reared its head again when they spotted birds in the sky above them. They began traversing the river by night. It seemed like a bad idea to Nicole, but she wasn't in charge and she trusted Aragorn. She helped row now too, since it was difficult to draw pictures in the dark. She hummed to herself for entertainment as she pondered the changes she noticed in herself. Music was how she soothed herself nowadays. She'd never had any talent for it back home, nor had she felt compelled to burst into song like a Broadway musical. Anything was better than sitting still and silent in the boat. They'd been doing this for a week and she wished they could take a few more breaks so she could stretch her legs. An idea occurred to her. Why not stretch? As long as she didn't tip them over she could right?

She set her oar back in the boat and then leaned back. Carefully she stretched out a leg and propped one foot on the front tip of the boat bending forward to touch her toes. Carefully with her foot still up she turned sideways in the boat and reached for it again in a side stretch. The other leg was folded beneath her. She turned back and switched feet, repeating the process. She caught Legolas looking at her and turned slowly so she faced him with her back in an arch and stretched her other leg out to join the other on the prow of the boat. She was holding herself upright with straight arms.

"I'm bored." she said to his shadowy form.

"I'm not." he said evenly. She couldn't see his eyes, but she felt them trailing over her. She carefully lifted her feet off the front of the boat one at a time and brought them under her so she was knelt facing him. "Tell me a story." she said to dispel the strange feeling she got at his tone.

"What kind of story would you like to hear?" he asked.

"A happy one preferably." she said.

He hummed. "I don't know many of those."

"Well... how did your parent's meet?" asked Nicole. "If you were born, it must be a happy ending right?"

She felt Legolas smile. "They knew each other all their lives and used to play together as children. My mother was a warrior in the border guard, and-"

"-Your mother is a warrior?" interrupted Nicole in surprise. "Cool." A grin split her face. "But that makes sense. You are pretty amazing."

He paused for a moment, a rare open smile showing a flash of white teeth through the darkness, before he continued. "She took an arrow for him. A poisoned arrow." His expression became serious again. "She wasn't able to return to the borders after that, and he stayed by her side as she healed." He looked up. "I'm afraid I don't know much more than that."

Nicole smiled slyly, "No? They didn't tell you about their first kiss."

"No!" said the dark haired ellon in mild disgust.

Nicole laughed. "I'm just teasing you. I didn't think you'd know." She turned back around, "I plan on telling my children, just to annoy them." she smiled to herself.

"Your children?" said Legolas with a strangely gentle tone.

Nicole glanced over her shoulder. "Of course. You can't have just one, they end up spoiled with no social skills."

"I'm an only child." he said in mock irritation.

"I know" Nicole suppressed a giggle, She felt a sharp tug on her braid, "Ack!, don't pull my hair you spoiled little prince." She scooped up a handful of water and flung it at him. Her sudden movement rocked their little boat a bit in the water.

"Come on now you two, we're falling behind. You can choose names for your children while you row." said Gimli in suppressed amusement.

A blush spread across Nicole's face. "Gimli... That's not... I didn't mean that he would... It's just a vague plan for the future that's all. I don't even have someone to..." she stopped speaking when she realized that she would only make her embarrassment worse if she continued. Her fingers wrapped around the oar in the base of the boat. "Damn dwarves." she muttered to herself. Behind her Legolas let out a bark of laughter. Nicole smiled.

8181818

A nice little ending for you. Don't worry I'll make sure to give you a few more cliff hangers after this sweet interlude.


	19. Chapter 19

Alright, some exciting stuff ahead! These chapters ended up longer than usual, but I needed to choose a great ending point. I don't own Lord of The Rings, nor any of Jewel's songs.

8181818

She stopped speaking when she realized that she would only make her embarrassment worse if she continued. Her fingers wrapped around the oar in the base of the boat. "Damn dwarves." she muttered to herself. Behind her Legolas let out a bark of laughter. Nicole smiled at the sound.

81818

It had been at least a week of uneventful rowing by night and resting by day. For a change of scene she'd opted to sit in the back of the boat tonight. She peered around. The landscape was rockier now, with ivy and thorny bushes clinging to steep banks on either side. There were some trees, but most were far from the water, leaving them out in the open darkness. She shifted in her seat. A whole week… that was a long time. She couldn't remember how long it took them to reach-

A cry from Sam brought her attention to his boat. When had the sound of the river changed? Earlier it had been a gentle currant, cajoling them along and gently sloshing against the sides of the boat. Now their boat was cutting through the water, speeding closer to the east bank. She back pedaled with her oar and assisted in turning it to face upstream. In morbid curiosity she craned her head to put eyes on Sam's discovery. Shadowy shapes jutted from the water like the ragged teeth of a monster. The water frothed around the trecherous stones and continued to pull at their little boats.

Nicole was so focused on rowing that she nearly missed the high pitched whine nearing them from the east bank. An arrow struck the side of Merry's boat. The hobbit let out a cry and her heart leapt into her throat for a second until she saw him lift his uninjured hand for inspection. The sound came again. Nicole ducked down just as another deadly projectile flew overhead. She caught a glimpse of creatures running to and fro near the water's edge like angry ants whose nest had been stepped upon. She sat up and began paddling furiously. The sound of many arrows was raining around them now.

Legolas hissed a few words that sounded like swearing. "Yrch!" he said louder over his shoulder to her.

"Orc's!" echoed Sam nearby.

The arrows weren't hitting many of the other boats, but then one landed nearly in her lap and another impaled the side of the boat. If it had been a breath higher it would have gotten her right in the side. Legolas turned back with eyes wild. "Pull up your hood!" he hissed. Even as he spoke another arrow came. his oar raised up suddenly to block her face. With a 'thunk' it impaled the wood and stuck there.

Nicole threw her hood up, feeling stupid. Her gold hair probably made a great target in the dark. She put all her effort into rowing and kept silent as their little group followed Aragorn to float near cover of the bushes on the opposite bank. Nicole rubbed at her arms and reached forward to tug on Legolas sleeve.

"Thank you." she said quietly when she felt his eyes on her. "I'm sorry, I should have been paying attention."

"Do not be sorry. I was paying you back for Moria. I believe you stopped two arrows there for me. It is my turn now." He smiled gently at her. Then he took his bow and jumped from the boat up to the bank, barely causing a ripple in the water around the boat. He stretched an arrow tight on the string and looked over the river. The light of the stars poured silver down his lithe form. Nicole looked up at him mouth agape. He was so beautiful... her heart clenched and she shook her head. It was definitely the wrong time to be ogling him. She squinted through the dark at the eastern shore, but a mist veiled the other side.

A silence fell over them then. Unable to place the sudden feeling of cold dread, Nicole's eyes darted around the sky above them. Something was pushing down, causing them to cower in thier boats and hold their breath. A patch of stars blotted out immediately above them. Nicole tensed and Legolas let out a soft oath. His new bow twanged and then stayed vibrating musically for several seconds after. The darkness above let out an unearthly screech. Nicole covered her ears, but her eyes followed the... whatever it was as it fell to the eastern shore. 'Ah... the Nazgul. I could do without meeting another one of those.'

After that they toiled upstream behind Aragorn and came to rest quietly in small pool separated from the river by a thin neck of water. After many dreary hours the sun began to light the sky. The weather had warmed and become humid, reminding Nicole of Florida a bit. 'Like living inside a sweaty armpit' she thought irritably, tugging at her collar as the others discussed who would go and scout out a path around the rapids.

"If everyone is in agreement then Legolas and I will go." Aragorn clasped Legolas arm for balance and stepped carefully from the boat.

"I would like to go as well." said Nicole

"You are needed here Nicole. You are the other with the best eyesight." said Aragorn. Nicole looked back at Gimli, who made a shooing motion with his hand. Carefully she climbed ashore to speak with their leader. She stepped up close enough so she could speak candidly. Beside the man Legolas stood with a smooth expression and his eyes locked on the two conversing next to him.

"Aragorn" said Nicole in a lowered voice, "I can tell you that nothing will happen. We will find the path rather quickly... and I would like to learn a thing or two about tracking in a forest."

Aragorn tilted his head and fixed her with a curious glance. Then he cast his eyes to Legolas briefly.

"Pleeeeeaaaase!" Nicole clasped her hands and held them up under her chin. She put on her most becoming smile and widened her eyes. She was really ready for a change of scene.

Legolas snorted. Nicole glared at him.

Aragorn smiled and shook his head. "Alright, I suppose it's better for you two to be together anyway." He turned and began climbing the uneven slope. "Keep an eye on her Legolas." He called over his shoulder.

"Psht" Nicole flapped a hand. "He always watches me anyway Aragorn," she said offhandedly as she followed behind the man.

Legolas muttered something behind her. She glanced over her shoulder at him, but he was looking off into the trees. She shrugged. It was true. Nicole turned back around did a small fist pump. 'No more sitting in those dreary boats,' she cheered internally.

It turned out tracking was a very difficult skill. All Nicole knew about it was that sometimes you looked for footprints and broken branches. Plus they were searching for a path that hadn't been used in years. She glanced behind her once the incline of the slope evened out. This was going to be quite difficult if the path was truly in this direction.

As they walked Aragorn pointed out a few useful herbs to Nicole and briefly explained their uses. Some she knew, others not. Finally he crouched at a small pile of dirt. Nicole knelt next to him curiously.

He looked up at her seriously, "Bear scat" he said.

Nicole pursed her lips. He was in full teacher mode. Call her immature, but poop was funny to her.

"It's old, so the creature hasn't been here in a while, but we should be cautious."

Nicole nodded somberly. Inside she was smiling though. She made it a point to look closely at the pile of crap. She stood when Aragorn did and moved to follow him.

A touch at her elbow sent tingles up her arm. She side stepped quickly and fixed the elf beside her with a curious look.

"Did you need something?"

"I am going to climb." He lowered his arm belatedly. "I thought you might like to join me."

"That's not a euphemism for something else is it?" said Nicole with a raised eyebrow.

His dark brows pushed together, "What else could I mean?"

Nicole smiled, "It could mean almost anything depending on the inflection that you use." Take this for an example. She moved to a nearby tree with a low branch and lifted one leg up onto it like a bottle of Captain Morgan's rum. "I'm gonna climb this tree." She said in a deep voice. She threw him a wink, "Would you like to join me."

He laughed and shook his head. "Nicole you can make any task less tedious. Come." He waved for her to follow him. He led her between the trees until they met with one that was wider around at the base than the others. They began climbing quickly. As she stepped easily from branch to branch she was brought back to her childhood when she last climbed this type of tree. She appreciated the growth pattern of fir trees even more now. Their branches were mostly straight out from the trunk making for an easy climb. They reached the top fairly quickly. Nicole took a breath of fresh air as she lifted her face above the sweet smelling verdant needles. Smiling in the pale light of the overcast day she threw a grin back at Legolas. This was wonderful.

He shifted closer to her. "Look. That might be where the path is. See how there is a shelf and the tree tops are higher there."

"Where?" asked Nicole looking over the trees curiously.

"I'll show you" Legolas swung around the trunk of the tree and stood close behind her. His chest was pressed lightly against her back. He leaned his head over her shoulder and pointed again.

"There. Do you see it?" his breath whispered past her ear. She shivered.

Nicole leaned forward slightly to minimize contact, which was a bad idea because her foot nearly slipped off the narrow branch. "Eep!"

A strong arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her against him. "Careful" he said in her ear.

Nicole let out a shuddering breath as she felt her face heating up. She had a powerful urge to tilt her head to the side and bare her neck to him… so he could trace it with his mouth. God! What was wrong with her? "Legolas, You need to stop this," she whispered breathlessly.

"Stop what?" he said in her ear.

With difficulty she pushed at his arm and moved from his embrace to another branch. She turned to face him slowly. "Touching me… like that," she said, lifting her eyes to meet his determinedly.

"I only kept you from falling." he said carefully. The blue of his eyes was darker than usual.

"Well, whatever you meant by it… I… it" She let out a frustrated breath. "Damn it! I can't think when you touch me!" she spat out, her face turning a deeper shade of pink. "so please stop." She finished softly. Embarrassment at her admission and for her body's reaction to him made her want to flee, but she had to settle for climbing slowly and carefully down the tree. If she messed up and fell, he'd grab her again and... she wasn't sure she could keep saying no. Not when every instinct was telling her to do the opposite. She focused on filling her lungs with the clean forest air, breath after breath... When she reached the bottom, her blush had died down significantly.

It turned out Legolas was right. The path was right where he'd pointed. Their little group followed it to its end and then returned back to the others in a matter of hours. Aragorn continued to point out useful things to her and Nicole did her best to take it all in, despite the distracting form of her 'fiancé' walking beside them.

They lugged their belongings up the steep bank. Boromir and Aragorn dealt with the boats. Nicole was impressed with their strength. She quietly offered to help, but they waved her off. She chose instead to assist Sam with the food supplies. He carried most of the cookware and his pack was pretty heavy so he couldn't hold much more.

"You alright Miss Nicole? You're bein' awfully quiet."

Nicole offered him a small smile. "Yeah Sam, I'm just thinking about some things. That's all." Inside her mind was flailing. She had always been attracted to Legolas. She glanced at the elf climbing ahead of her. Now it was getting worse. She used to be able to sit next to him without blushing and thinking about, "jumping his bones" as it were.

"What was that?" asked Sam, "did you see the bones of some animal" he looked around.

"No… no Sam. Just talking to myself." Had she said that out loud? Jesus! Nicole shook her head.

After a long day of carrying luggage back and forth, Nicole traipsed down the slope at the end of the path. The boats were lined up next to the pool where they would set off the next day. Everyone was exhausted by their sleepless night, not to mention the near miss with the rapids and the orc arrows. Carrying the baggage didn't bother Nicole one bit, but the others seemed to have been affected by the heavy labor. As they huddled close, Nicole noted the uncomfortable looks on the faces of Sam and Pippin and the way they rolled their shoulders.

"Are you two alright? You look like you are in pain."

"Don't you worry yourself Miss Nicole," replied Sam "We are all just sore from paddling and lugging."

"He is right," said Pippin, "though I don't think I'll be able to get much sleep with the pain in my neck." He rubbed at it, "Makes every position uncomfortable.

She smiled and beckoned to them, "I can help you. Come here."

"What are you planning on doing? Did Lord Elrond teach you some healer trick?"

Nicole laughed. "Nothing so complex" She removed her cloak and spread it on the ground. "Lay here. Use your cloak as a pillow. No, no, on your stomach." Nicole knelt next to Sam. "I'll start with you." She reached down and began gently kneading at the muscles of his neck and shoulders. She hummed a tune as she worked.

"If I could tell the world just one thing, it would be we're all ok. And not to worry cause worry is wasteful and useless in times like these" She sang it through in English once, as the muscles in the hobbit's back loosened and he fell asleep. Then she sang the words in Elvish.

She moved on to Pippin, who, despite his earlier comment, had fallen into a light doze as he waited his turn. He woke at her touch but laid still and silent as Nicole continued to sing.

"I will not be made useless. I won't be idled with despair. I will gather myself around my faith. For light does the darkness most fear."

Pippin fell asleep long before she finished. She moved on to the dialect spoken by the Galadhrim, singing the tune one last time.

My hands are small, I know, but they're not yours they are my own. But they're not yours they are my own... and I am never broken."

"That was beautiful." said Aragorn. "A fit song for times like these."

"It always reminded me of how even the weakest among us can make a difference with what gifts we are given," she responded.

She glanced at Frodo. "gifts like friendship, kindness, and perseverance," she clarified, seeing the wary look he cast towards her.

"You always surprise me with your wisdom Lass. It comes up at the oddest times." said Gimli with a smile.

A light snore from Sam drew their attention. Gimli continued. "I'm almost of a mind to pretend soreness myself so you will reward me as you did those two." He folded his arms. "That was royal treatment."

The others all laughed and Nicole joined them.

"Where I am from there are people who make a living giving massages to help relieve pain and promote healing." She responded.

"Sounds like a great place to me. I'll have to visit some time."

Nicole smiled. I'll give you a massage Gimli. No need to travel so far. Though I don't know if I am strong enough to really dig in there. She held up her hands and wiggled her fingers. "I suppose I could use my elbows, or maybe walk on your back."

Gimli laughed. "Walking on me? That would be like brushing me with a handful of feathers."

"Hmm... you may be right" Nicole eyed his stout muscular form doubtfully.

Legolas' voice cut in "You have had this done before?"

Nicole gave him a sideways glance. His tone was off. She shrugged, 'Whatever, I don't think I will ever understand him.' She opened her mouth reluctantly, "Only a few. My hu... family thought it was a waste, but if I had my way I'd have gotten one every day." She picked up her pack, moved closer to the water, and set it down again. Then she reclined against it, looking out over the water. She crossed her legs at the ankles.

When he spoke again he was close beside her leaning on his own pack in a similar position. "Your husband did not touch you this way?"

She turned her head so fast, it was a miracle she didn't get whiplash. A blush bloomed on her neck and spread to her face. "Legolas!" she whispered back furiously, before casting her eyes around to see if anyone had heard him, but they appeared to have settled into their usual routine and were spaced widely in a ring facing outward. There wouldn't be much sleep for the big people tonight. Once she was satisfied no one was paying attention she continued quietly. "No... I... What possessed you to ask a question like that?"

"I am curious."

Nicole peered at him closely, but his eyes were on the water and his face neutral. "That's a very personal question." She let out a frustrated breath. "I can't believe I'm talking about this." She paused again. "Very rarely... even though I pestered him for them a lot." She thought that was the end of the conversation as the minutes ticked by with only the sounds of rushing water and bird calls in the creaking trees.

"Why?"

Nicole blinked. "Why what?"

"Why would he deny you something that gave you pleasure?"

She stared at him wide eyed through the darkness, "He... he wasn't particularly... uh... touchy, I mean uh. I'd rather not answer that question."

"He did not like to touch you? This does not make sense for a married pair." the criticism was stark in his voice. It irritated her for some reason.

"No, that's not what I said." She shifted uncomfortably. "Some people are more affectionate than others. He wasn't comfortable expressing his feelings like I do." She gestured frustratedly with a hand, "you know... by touching all the time."

"Hm" responded the prince. She could see him watching her and determinedly kept her eyes on the far bank.

"The one I marry will never want for confirmation of love, through word or touch... That is how it should be. Each one finds what gives the other pleasure and they spend the rest of their lives this way."

Nicole swallowed. She wished he would stop saying the word pleasure. It was making it hard for her to form a rational response. "I believe you." The words were a trifle breathless. Maybe he wouldn't notice.

"You should, because I intend to learn more about you than just how to make you angry with me."

A small laugh escaped her before the full meaning of his statement hit her. "Wait... what?"

He stood. "I am going to keep a lookout nearby. Keep your ears open."

"Uh-huh" came her intelligent response. When he stalked away into the trees she let out a breath in a whoosh and patted her burning face, neck, and ears with cool hands. She stood after a few minutes and moved to the edge of the water. She splashed some over her face and head. What she really wanted to do was dunk her head under and scream, but that would draw too much attention. She was extremely frustrated and flustered and and... he was deliberately making it worse. There was no doubt now. He'd dropped too many hints. Well, that last comment was a flat out challenge. It was more than just simple attraction. She was having trouble thinking of reasons why she shouldn't just… What? Pounce on him like a tiger in heat? No! No! No! Bad Nicole!.

The hours crawled by. She was useless as a lookout, and she couldn't sleep, not now. A horde of orcs could sneak up on her and she would still be pacing back and forth muttering to herself. She cared for him... a lot. She had for a long time, but did she feel as he did, or as he was hinting? She still felt like she was being... wanton? No that wasn't the right word. Careless? Yes, that was it. Elves died over love. She knew he would live according to the books... but if she encouraged him and something happened to her then... well… he would die too. She swallowed and her heart sank like a stone at the mere thought of him fading. She cast a look out into the dark trees. Was he watching her now? She would have to be more careful. This was going to be difficult. She sucked at hiding her feelings.

The following morning they set off at first light. The rocky terrain continued on both sides of the river now. Higher crags and cliffs began to line their way. The current of the water became stronger the narrower the waterway became. Nicole had long since pulled her oar from the water, but sat with it in her lap just in case they got too close to the boats ahead of them. After several hours of flowing through the swift lane Nicole saw two stony pinnacles in the distance rising high above the stone walls surrounding them. This experience reminded her of being in New York City. The tall buildings of that place made the sky only a narrow strip of light, as if you were deep in a ravine where the water was replaced by constantly ebbing and flowing traffic with honking horns and swearing cabbies instead of bubbling and rushing water.

Nicole looked up in awe as they passed beneath the intimidating stone figures of an age past. For a largely medieval society this was amazing craftsmanship. As far as she knew, they didn't have dynamite in order to free the rocks from the surrounding stone, so either this was carved from one solid piece, or they dragged sections here and sanded them down even. Her eyes couldn't pick out the seams in the rock if indeed there were any to be found. A feeling came over their group. This place felt sacred, like a church or something and everyone was quiet and thoughtful. Once they passed beneath the sentinels the narrow path continued a bit until they suddenly came to the end of the ravine out into bright sunlight. The river widened and the flow slowed significantly. Nicole sighed in contentment when the warmth of the sun shone through her closed eyelids. They drifted for a bit, before aiming their boats to the western shore.

81818

Nicole huddled close to a fallen log, as if it could give her shelter from the watchfulness she felt since setting foot on the shore. Despite Aragorn also sensing the disturbance in the force, she felt as if something was specifically looking at her. It was silly really. A Paranoia that she couldn't shake. She looked around again. She could see little in the starless night. The new moon was just a pale glow around a thick bank of clouds. Trees towered all around, their shapes reminding her of Frodo's dream from all those months ago.

A rustle near her had her springing up and drawing her dagger.

Boromir paused long enough to give her an irritated look as he stepped back into their little circle with a small arm load of firewood.

"Sorry, just a little nervous." She muttered, putting away her dagger in embarrassment. Irritably, she rubbed at her neck. All the anxiety she felt was settling in between her shoulder blades. She sat down once more with a sigh.

"You sore Miss Nicole?" asked Sam. "Why don't you get one of those massages like you gave to Merry and I. We don't feel pain at all today thanks to you."

She sighed again. She loved massages. The few times she'd gotten them she thought she'd died and went to heaven. "A great idea Sam, but I don't know if that's an option for me. None of you know how to—"

"-I will try" came Legolas' warm tenor. Hands settled on her shoulders.

She twisted around to see him sitting behind her on the log with one leg on either side of her body. How did he always get so close without her noticing? "N… no… really. It's not that bad. A bit of stretching will help." She began to scoot away.

"so will this." The first squeeze of his fingers stopped her arguing. She blushed, but let her head loll forward at the sensation of his fingers kneading into her muscles expertly. After a few moments she found her voice, sort of.

"mm… how do you…. know where it hurts?" she moaned. Why was she letting him do this… Oh right it felt f***ing amazing!

The fingers paused for a moment. She made an irritated sound. "Why'd you stop?" she whined.

"Your cloak is in the way," he said smoothly.

Nicole undid the clasp with one hand and shrugged it off. Then she dragged her pack closer and hugged it to herself so she could relax against it.

Gimli chuckled, "You sure gave up quickly."

"mmph" she said with her face buried in her pack so they couldn't see the flushed skin on her cheeks. She really couldn't say no to this. It didn't matter who witnessed it.

The hands returned, their warmth amplified now that there was one less layer of fabric between them. They worked at the knots that had been bothering her until she felt like a puddle of goo. She moaned again. "Your hands are magic."

"Better?" He said close behind her. In her relaxed state, she missed the huskiness in his voice.

"Legolas." She mumbled sleepily. "You could have any woman at your feet." She trailed off. "So good… mrry me." she slurred, half asleep.

"Did she just?" whispered Pippin to Merry.

"Propose, yep, that she did cousin." Responded the older hobbit.

"Huh… Do you think that'll work on girls back home?"

The elf sat behind Nicole for a long moment, a strange look on his face. Then he took the top of her cloak where it pooled at her hips and draped it over her shoulders again, taking extra care not to disturb her. He stood and left the camp quickly. "I'll take first watch." He said to Aragorn as he passed him.

Anything to get out of there. The way she had felt under his hands had woken up something in him… He hadn't wanted to stop touching her, but he was afraid if he went any lower down her back He'd end up with an embarrassing problem. He glanced down at himself. As it was he was already aroused. Had they been alone when she said those things to him he would have taken her at her word and they would be on their way to being married now. He groaned and fisted his hand against the rough bark of the tree. These were not productive thoughts. He took a ragged breath. Maybe he shouldn't have tortured himself. But she was so on edge he had to do something. He just hadn't expected it to work so well. He had wanted to touch her… ever since she'd made that comment. Just to see if it was true. Apparently it was. It was difficult to hold back now that he knew the attraction went both ways. He'd have to be careful. Their quest grew more dangerous the further south they traveled. He needed to focus. That was the difference between life and death.

Nicole woke when it was still dark. The night was eerily quiet. She sat up and pulled her sword into her lap. She slid it free and inspected the blade. It gleamed in deadly sharpness. She understood why Boromir was always cleaning his sword. It made her feel safer to hold her weapon at the ready when the forest seemed filled with unfriendly eyes. By the time light filled the little clearing she was standing and going through some of the more difficult forms that Glorfindel taught her. Her unease had only gotten worse. When the others began to stir, she continued her exertions. She heard Frodo talking softly with the others.

"What shall now become of our company that has travelled so far in fellowship?"

There were a few more words exchanged and Nicole heard Frodo ask to be left alone. She shifted and put away her sword. She hated all this anticipation. She glanced at Legolas and a flush stained her face. She looked down at her feet. That had been a great massage. Was it wrong of her to already want another one. She rolled her shoulders. Her neck felt great.

"Nicole"

Nicole jumped and looked around, trying to suppress the guilty look she knew was on her face. Finally her eyes settled on Frodo's expectant expression where he stood beside her.

"I think it would be better if you walked with me." Came his soft serious voice.

"What? Why? I thought you wanted to be alone." She looked down at the hobbit in shock.

"You have no interest in the ring." He said. "I can see it. You will not try to influence me."

Never in a million years would she have thought that Frodo would approach her. Happiness and pride filled her. "I would be honored" she answered kindly.

She looked around at the group. Legolas watched her with his usual unreadable intensity, and Boromir stared at Frodo. When the man's look shifted to her, she saw the blatant mistrust in his eyes. She tried not to recoil from the look. She knew that he was being tempted by the ring but she'd hoped somehow that it would turn out different this time.

She turned away from the group and followed behind Frodo. A familiar touch at her arm stopped her.

"Be careful," said Legolas.

Nicole half turned her head and nodded. She didn't trust herself to look into his face when he was this close. "I'll try my best." She stepped away. "Good hunting." She said wryly flicking her eyes up to his.

He tilted his head slightly and fixed her with a confused look. She shook her head with a rueful smile and turned away.

Nicole followed Frodo up to a clearing. The beauty of the sunlit space was lost on her. Nervously, she looked around at the trees, but there was no sign of immediate danger.

Frodo walked forward and sat on a large flat rock.

Not sure what to do Nicole sat beside him in companionable silence. At length he spoke.

"I know what I must do, but I'm afraid," he said.

Nicole turned to face him, sensing the shame in his voice. "Of course you are."

Frodo looked up uncertainly and she continued.

"Only a fool wouldn't be scared. And you are one smart cookie." She smiled at him and then schooled her features to become serious. "But don't let it stop you from doing what needs to be done."

Frodo gave her a weak smile.

A sound of twigs snapping and leaves rustling had her turning her head. "We have company Frodo."

She stood and faced the man as he stepped into the clearing. So intent was he on Frodo that he seemed not to notice Nicole at all.

"I was afraid for you Frodo." He began speaking. All Nicole could think was how unlike her husband he seemed now that he spoke with a manic gleam in his eye. Josh may not have been perfect, but he abhorred using any strength that he had not earned himself. What Boromir spoke of, using the ring... well Josh would have called it weakness, and she agreed.

Nicole tensed as the man came closer to sit at Frodo's other side. She angled her body away and laid her hand on her sword. He continued speaking in friendly tones.

"You need counsel in your hard choice. Will you not take mine?" He questioned. Nicole's brows rose.

"I have already taken Nicole's counsel," responded Frodo. "She has been very encouraging."

"Thank you Frodo. I appreciate that." she said gratefully, sparing a brief smile down at her friend.

Boromir looked at her then as if he had not seen her before. His lip curled as he spoke. "And what _wisdom_ could a she elf offer that a valiant man of Gondor could not?"

Indignation filled her. "Hold on there! I happen to be very well educated," she shifted her stance so he saw her hand draped on her sword handle. "but even if I was blind and deaf I would know better than to take that _thing_ to Minas Tirith. Mark my words Boromir. If you took it you would become another wraith, just like the nine Nazgul!"

"This is what you have counselled?" he cried "Maybe she would come to grief" he pointed at Nicole with an extended arm and she had the sudden urge to snap at his finger with her teeth. "But strong, true-hearted men would not be corrupted."

"Boromir stop being such an idiot." she bit out.

The man stood and turned away from the pair ranting aloud about how he might use the ring to have a show-down with Sauron. Nonsense all of it! She really hated seeing this. The only reason she'd come at all was because Frodo had asked her. The sense of watchfulness had grown 10 fold and her neck hairs were prickling.

"Frodo, perhaps it would be a good idea to leave now." She whispered down to the hobbit, glancing around the clearing. The book hadn't mentioned orcs coming up this way...

Frodo glanced at her and then back to Boromir sadly. She knew what he was feeling. It was like watching a train wreck to see the man dropping onto the pits of temptation, if it were up to her she'd be gone already.

Boromir approached again, laying his hand on Frodo's shoulder. He quickly dodged away and Nicole stepped forward to block his view of the hobbit. The man's face twisted as he looked at her and Nicole had to work really hard not to flinch back. "Why so unfriendly?" He began.

"You have spoken your part Boromir." Said Nicole evenly, "Give it up. Do not try to stop him."

"What do you know of the power of men? Do not speak on things that are not your business." He made as if to brush her aside with an arm, but she ducked beneath it and threw a punch to his exposed stomach. The man doubled over and Nicole jumped back drawing her sword. After a brief moment he caught his breath again and stood straight.

"You wench! You will let Frodo take the ring to him!"

Frodo darted away to place the rock between himself and Boromir.

He leapt onto the rock. "Give it to me!

In that moment several things happened. One Frodo tripped over backwards and disappeared from sight and two Nicole jumped in front of where he had just been and held her sword aloft. "STOP!" she commanded. "You will let him go!"

"He will take the ring to Sauron!" cried Boromir. He pulled his sword free.

Nicole's eyes widened. Things just got real, really, really fast. Oh shit! She couldn't kill him. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. Plus, He was so much more skilled with the sword it wasn't funny.

"Come on Boromir" said Nicole uneasily as she backed up several paces. "We're friends remember?"

He stepped down off the rock and took a swipe at her. She yelped, clumsily blocking it as she tried to redirect it's momentum. The blow nearly knocked the sword from her hands.

'Note to self, train with bigger stronger opponents in the future.' Nicole shook her hands out one at a time to get rid of the tingles in her palms. In her periphery she saw him lunge again.

"Eeek!" She ducked and thrusted her sword towards his head in a half-hearted stab, which he dodged easily. "Please Boromir, you said you would show me Minas Tirith. If you hack me into little bits that'll never happen!"

His eyes were wild. What could she do to convince him? This certainly wasn't working. She backed up, lowering her sword. "OK I give up!"

His eyes narrowed. she sheathed the sword and raised her hands up in front of her. God she hoped he didn't skewer her. "You win... let's just talk about this like two rational adults."

He stepped closer, still with his sword raised. Nicole moved back. She was at the edge of the clearing now. "Ahh, you can lower your sword now."

He took another step. "Legolas is gonna be angry about this. He's pretty jealous about our kiss." she said hopefully. 'What? that's the best you could come up with? Really Nicole!' she thought in exasperation.

"You cannot scare me. Bring Frodo back here!" he yelled as he leapt forward. Nicole sprinted forward and dodged under the sword swing turning as she passed him to deliver a swift kick in the ass. The blow sent him tumbling forward gracelessly onto his face. He laid still for a moment and Nicole saw her chance. Quickly she sprinted in the direction she'd heard Frodo running. She'd just make sure no orcs got in his path or found their way to the docking place. Then she'd hide until the others came.

Her progress slowed once she lost sight of the clearing. Carefully she moved uphill, trying to remember the few tips Aragorn had given her on tracking. After about 20 minutes of looking for broken leaves and footprints she gave a sigh of exasperation and began making her way back to the boats. She came out by the river a bit upstream from camp and followed the tree line cautiously until she saw a flash of blond hair.

"Coming Mr. Frodo! Coming!" she heard him call in his high voice. In a great splash he jumped into the river out past his head to grab for an empty boat.

Nicole rolled her eyes and unfastened her sword from her side laying it on the rocky shore. She unclasped her cloak and quickly pulled at the ties of her boots. When her feet were free She ran swiftly downstream a few yards and dove into the water. She needed a bath anyway.

She popped up next to Sam's flailing form. He was going to tip the boat with all that nonsense.

"Sam stop struggling I've got you." She looked up at the empty boat. "Don't worry Frodo I'll get him to shore."

"No! No! I'm going with him!" sputtered Sam.

"Yes of course you are and you'll both be gone more quickly if you let me help."

Sam's struggles immediately ceased, "Oh"

She dragged Sam to Shore and Frodo in his boat followed. It was strange to see the oar paddling in the river all by itself.

"You really need to learn how to swim Sam. It's important for when you have children." She chided as he walked ashore. "Go get your things."

"I am packed already" He said running to dig out his bag.

Nicole tapped her foot nervously and looked all around her. She reached up and wrung the excess water from her braid as her eyes searched the trees.

Sam ran back to the boat, stumbling slightly on some loose stones. He ran up to her and threw his arms around her waist in a quick hug.

"If I don't see you again Miss Nicole, Thank you for helpin' us and for all your wonderful songs."

She smiled down at him fondly and laid a hand on his matted sopping wet curls. "Thank you Sam. I am lucky to know someone as loyal and caring as you." She bent down. And spoke softly so only he could hear. "I probably don't need to tell you this, but Frodo carries a heavy burden. You need to make sure he takes care of himself in case he forgets how."

Sam nodded vigorously. Turning away from her he sloshed over to the boat.

"Goodbye Sam, Goodbye Frodo." Nicole waved. Despite knowing their fate, a few tears came to her eyes for the suffering they would endure.

"Thank you Nicole." Said Frodo simply. He'd removed his ring and sat visible once more in the small boat.

She nodded tearfully and turned away to walk back to her sword, cloak, and boots where she'd left them. She moved quickly. Once she'd reached her things the hobbits had drifted downstream a bit and were just a grey dot on the surface of the water. 'No wonder the orcs had such a hard time trying to hit us. I can barely see them with those cloaks.'

She could still feel the watchfulness about her and shrugged it off. As she reached down to grab her sword she felt a sudden sharp pain in her thigh.

"Shit!" she jumped and looked down at her leg in confusion. 'What the hell?" A small tuft of red feathers was sticking out of her leg. Curiously, she reached down and plucked it out with a wince and brought it up to her face for inspection. When realization hit her, her stomach dropped out.

"No!" she snatched up her sword as her eyes darted about wildly. "HELP!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. If they didn't hear her she was screwed. "Legolas!" She cried, as she began running uphill. A horn blast rung suddenly in the air. She could hear distant sounds of clanging metal and shouts. That was where she would go. But she could already feel her legs becoming heavy. She stumbled and caught herself against a tree trunk. She scrabbled clumsily at the bark in an attempt to pull herself upright. Tears were pouring down her face and the world swam. She clutched weakly at the bark of the tree as she slid down it to the leaf strewn ground. 'No!' she thought desperately. She tried to call out again, but she couldn't manage to get the words out. The world turned sideways and her vision shrunk to pinpoint. A dark leather clad boot stepped into her vision. Then all she knew was darkness.

8181818

What!? What has happened to our heroine? I will point out that I know but you don't. Ha ha! So there.

:P


	20. Chapter 20

I Don't own LOTR, thank you very much.

Just a warning, There's some really crude language in this chapter. This is how the bad guys talk. You have been warned. Enjoy!

The world turned sideways and her vision shrunk to pinpoint. A dark leather-clad boot stepped into the tunnel of her vision. Then all she knew was darkness.

81818

Legolas stepped forward in a half crouch. Beneath his feet the leaves and twigs held their voices, keeping him undetected. His bow was in his hands, an arrow at the ready. Between the gaps in the trees he could see tall dark figures standing and looking about warily. 'Orcs' he thought in disgust. These ones were taller and stronger than any others he had the misfortune of meeting. Just beyond his sight he could hear Gimli's every step, crunching and crashing in his ears. 'I know he tries to move quietly, but I will have to instruct him in this.' The elf slipped between the trunks to get closer to his friend. "Gimli, I have a plan" he said.

"Well what is it?" said the dwarf in a too loud whisper.

It was a struggle not to roll his eyes. Gimli was a good friend and loyal, but dwarves were not stealthy creatures. "I see at least five large orcs about 100 yards ahead. I will move around them and drive them towards you. You can kill the ones that make it this far."

"Or I can draw them to me with noise and you can pick them off from behind," suggested the dwarf with a frown.

"Many of them have bows" said Legolas with his eyebrows drawn together. "I need to take them out or they will fill you full of arrows before you can reach them with your axe.

"Hmmf! Do what you will then, but make sure to leave plenty for me. My axe blade is thirsty for blood."

Legolas did roll his eyes then. "Find cover and try your best to not alert them of your location."

"I can be a quiet as a mouse if need be." Responded the dwarf waspishly.

Legolas grinned and responded in elvish, "a mouse certainly, I've never seen one so hairy or loud."

Gimli narrowed his eyes and gestured towards the uruk with his axe, "Off with you now you irritating wood elf. And don't think I can't tell when you are insulting me."

Legolas moved away speedily, creeping around the perimeter in a wide arc. The treacherous ground was uneven and strewn with large boulders and pits covered over with leaves. In his scouting he discovered that there were closer to 20 of the creatures spread throughout the trees. He flexed his fingers eagerly around his weapon. Where to begin? He pulled his bowstring tight and released the first arrow. It struck his target square in the head. The beast fell without a cry to the ground. He smiled darkly. That one paid the price for not wearing a helmet. He slipped forward behind another tree to his next vantage point. He could see three from here. The elf loaded another arrow and aimed for an uruk archer.

He frowned as his eyes took in the detail of its bow. It was different. Tall and strong, made more like a man's than the smaller orc bows in Moria. Perhaps he had stolen it. He readied an arrow and fired. The creature must have had good luck because he moved at the last second and the arrow whizzed past to strike a tree. It's head turned at the 'thunk' and it roared an alarm.

"Damn!" he swore as he ran forward firing in rapid succession. The second hit found its mark and the three after it also. If he'd expected them to cower and run he would have been sorely disappointed. They did run... straight towards the elf with weapons raised. He stepped around a tree and ducked just in time for a sword to cut deeply into the bark above his head. Before it could free its weapon he pulled his long knife from his belt and drove it up under the creature's armor towards its heart. Because of its large size he had to bury it to the hilt to kill it quickly. He braced his foot on its chest and pulled his knife free. His lip curled in disgust as the black blood spurted over his hands. There was no time to clean them, however, because two more were charging loudly through the underbrush. Time to head towards Gimli. These creatures were braver than those he'd faced before.

He leapt and dodged through the trees, more agile than a deer. No matter how strong this new breed of orc was, they would find a challenge in facing a wood elf in his natural environment. He fired more arrows as he ran, taking out the ones bold enough to stray into his path. By the time he came to the area where Gimli hid, it was safe to say he'd taken out half of those he'd counted earlier. He turned to face his pursuers. Off to the right he saw a shock of red hair through a gap in some bushes. They streamed into the area grunting and growling. Legolas moved so a shallow cliff face rose steeply behind him. They wore grim smiles, thinking him cornered. He allowed his eyes to widen and looked among them quickly as if in alarm.

"Well here is our friend" said one in gravelly common speech, holding aloft a large battle axe.

"A pretty one" said another, "He's going to dinner with us tonight." Its lips curled back to show teeth sharper and whiter than Legolas had seen in an orc before. He kept his false expression in place, and inside he shuddered in disgust.

'No doubt they play with their food before eating it.'

The others stood silent and scowling. Their humor deserting them after seeing many of their comrades fall to his arrows.

"And where will dinner be?" said Legolas cooly. "Where were you spawned? Not in Moria." He moved a few steps to the left, so that Gimli and he sandwiched them.

One of them scoffed. "Moria!, Those pitiful goblins are worth less than the rats they prey on for food!" He beat on his shield with a black sword. "No we are Uruk-hai, servants of Saru—"

"—Stop your drivel idiot" cut in another. "Let's kill him and be off. It's been enough time. The others should be finished by now."

Alarms went off in Legolas' head. 'Others!,' This was a planned attack.

Far off up the slope a loud clear horn blast called. The uruk looked about in confusion. 'Now!' Legolas whipped out an arrow and shot the one closest to him. He followed up by killing the last archer among them with an arrow through the throat. He reached his hand back to his quiver again just as they turned their hate filled eyes back to him, but it was empty.

"Kill him, now!" shouted the leader. The group surged forward. A cry from the uruk at the flank of the group caused the others to turn back. Gimli had jumped free of the bush and hacked nearly through its strong leg with one sweep of his axe. He swung down again and cleaved through the creatures armored chest.

Legolas wasted no time. He made a beeline for the one who had wanted to eat him, cutting through its throat in a clean slash before moving on to the next. Only 7 remained. When their numbers continued to drop. The leader finally called a retreat. Legolas and Gimli chased after them through the trees towards the trumpet blasts.

'Boromir needs our help, but we can finish off these creatures on our way to his side.' Thought the elf as he plucked an arrow from one of the corpses and placed it in his quiver.

More fell before the pair stepped into an irregular shaped clearing among the trees. Legolas heart clenched when his eyes landed on Aragorn's kneeling form. He ran forward until he caught sight of Boromir.

"We took too long Gimli" he said sadly. The dwarf stopped next to him in shocked silence. Their eyes met and they hung their heads. "Take his soul to Mandos' shores" he whispered.

"A valiant death" said Gimli as he looked at the fallen uruk that lay around the man. "He took many of the creatures before he fell." The pair moved forward to stand beside their leader.

"Alas!" he said sadly, as he lay a hand on Aragorn's shoulder, examining the look of pain on his friend's face closely. "We have hunted and slain many Orcs in the woods, but we should have been of more use here. We came when we heard the horn – but too late, it seems. I fear you have taken deadly hurt." He held his breath for Aragorn's answer.

"Boromir is dead" came the man's tired voice, "I am unscathed."

Legolas and Gimli let out relieved breaths.

Aragorn continued, "… For I was not here with him. He fell defending the hobbits-"

Like a light switch flipping, panic filled the elf. Legolas spun around. His eyes taking in all the clearing through eyes sharpened by adrenaline. He saw no sign of Nicole, not a golden hair or a dropped weapon. She was never here, but where…. Where was she?" Beside him Gimli voiced his thoughts.

"Where are they then? Where are the hobbits? Where are Frodo and Nicole?"

"I do not know. I sent Boromir after Merry and Pippin. He said the orcs took them. They-"

"-Frodo was not with them, nor was Nicole." interrupted Legolas. The man and the dwarf looked up at him in surprise.

He continued undeterred. "She was never here." He looked around again. "If she had been, there would be far more bodies of the enemy... and she would die before she let them take Frodo." He set his jaw and stood staring at the fallen man with a heaviness in his heart. He had sworn that he hated Boromir only a few weeks ago, but seeing him here like this filled him with sadness and no small amount of guilt. "We must tend to him." he began.

The three quickly decided on the best way to honor their fallen comrade. Though he knew it was necessary, something told Legolas that they should hurry. 'Where was Nicole?' In confirmation of his earlier statement to his friends, they found Merry and Pippin's daggers, but none belonging to any other missing members of the fellowship.

It was an effort of many long minutes to carry Boromir's body to the riverside. Once the trio had accomplished the task, Legolas impatiently ran alongside the river towards the camp-site to retrieve the boats. In his haste he outstripped Gimli and ended having to wait for his friend. He turned in a slow circle looking at their camp. It took less than a second to realize that one of the boats was missing. Dread filled him. 'Did Nicole intend to walk beside Frodo into Mordor?' He looked to the far shore, almost fearing that he would see the sunlight shining down on her golden form as she waved in farewell. But the far shore was barely visible and there was no movement there.

Gimli stepped up beside him easily guessing at his friend's thoughts. "Let's get the boats. Then we can decide what is to be done next."

Together the two pushed the boats into the water and paddled downstream to where Aragorn waited with Boromir's body. They arranged the man in the boat with the trophies of his fallen enemies and his sword, shield, and cloven horn. They sent him off with fair words and song into the falls of Rauros and Anduin beyond. From there they returned to their deserted camp.

Legolas watched Aragorn anxiously as he stooped to the ground examining all their tracks. Gimli drifted over to their packs and began sifting through them.

"There are some clear prints here" the man's voice trailed off. Legolas bounded forward to stand looking over his shoulder at the soft muddy ground. The man glanced briefly up at him and then back down to the earth. "A hobbit waded out into the water and back… and" he hesitated. "There…" he pointed.

Legolas looked closer. Barely visible, so light a trace it was, yet clear as day to him. A delicate and slender footprint close beside the broader heavier ones of the hobbit.

"She took off her boots." He said quietly to himself. "but why?"

Aragorn shook his head. "I can't say for sure, but there is only one set leaving the water. She entered elsewhere."

"How then do you read this riddle?" asked Gimli "There are only six packs here… and" he fell silent as he shifted the baggage to stare at one of the packs. "Oh…" came his voice, filled with such disappointment that Legolas' breath hitched. Aragorn moved to stand beside the dwarf, he bent down and lifted a pack up easily, running his fingers over the stitching at the opening.

"Sam and Frodo's packs are missing." He said looking back at Legolas, "They have taken their packs and the remaining boat. "Nicole's pack is still here." He held it out to the dark haired elf.

Legolas mind slowed, thinking that the man must be mistaken. That was until he took the pack into his hands and saw the familiar intricate and feminine stitching that decorated it. No doubt it was a gift from Nicole's friend Limel. "She wouldn't leave this behind" he murmured. Raising his eyes to the man and dwarf who stood watching him in sympathy.

Gimli stepped closer. "We will find her Legolas" he said firmly.

Aragorn seemed to shake himself. "Let us look up and down along the shore for where she entered the water. Perhaps we can pick up her trail from there. It will be difficult, for elves do not often leave footprints, but…" he stopped with a quick glance at Legolas face, which was flat and expressionless as he stared down at the pack in his hands. "we will not give up" he finished.

Aragorn turned to Gimli, "I will go south along the shore. Go with him the other way. Call if you see anything of interest."

Gimli nodded solemnly and the ranger moved away.

"Come on lad," he said to Legolas kindly, "Let's hurry now. She waits for you."

The elf looked up suddenly and slung her pack over his shoulders. Without a word he moved off up the shore. Gimli followed beside him, his eyes tracing the ground all around for some sign of the lass. He hoped that Nicole had only gotten a minor injury and waited for them somewhere in the woods. All other options seemed bleak to the dwarf. He worriedly glanced at his friend. The prince would not take it well if… but better not to dwell on such things without—

Legolas let out a cry, and rushed forward. "Aragorn, here, come here!" He crouched and reached out a hand.

There on the ground was Nicole's cloak and boots. Hastily removed and left in an untidy pile near a ledge over the rushing water.

The quick footsteps signaled Aragorn's arrival beside them. He was breathing slightly heavy. "What is it?" He stopped short and looked down at the clothing on the ground, his eyes branching out from that spot to take in all the immediate area.

Legolas spoke up worriedly, "What reason could she have for—"

"—It seems Frodo and Sam came to some trouble in the water, and she jumped in to help them." Aragorn stepped back and looked back down at the docking area. He pointed. "She climbed back out of the water… with Sam I think." He stopped in thought.

"She left without her pack… or shoes? The girl is smarter than that," said Gimli gruffly.

"No…" Aragorn's eyes traced a path back to where they stood. "I believe that she came back here and…" Suddenly he crouched down brushing some leaves aside and picked something off the ground. It was bright red and caught Legolas' eye immediately. He stepped forward.

"What is that you have found?" asked Gimli curiously.

Aragorn didn't answer right away. He held it close to his face examining the object closely. "It's a dart."

Legolas swallowed, and stepped up beside him. His heart suddenly pounding heavily in his chest.

"There is blood on it." Aragorn swiped a finger carefully along the shaft to the pointed tip. He rubbed his fingers together and held them under his nose. "It's coated in some sort of…"

"Poison" finished Gimli grimly. He balled his hands into fists angrily, "NO!"

Legolas dropped his head and placed a hand over his eyes. "Elbereth! This can't be… it can't"

"I said not poison" corrected Aragorn sharply, "I am not sure what it is." He placed a hand on the prince's shoulder. "Do not despair. We must follow her trail to its end to be sure." He strode forward. "Come!" he said in command. "She came here from where Frodo was. Let us go uphill."

As they walked upwards there was a clear trail. "She ran, her footsteps became heavy…" Aragorn sighed. They continued until the ground became level. "She stumbled…" Suddenly he stopped, tracing his fingers across the trunk of a tree, a look of growing sadness in his eyes. "She fell against this tree… and..."

He searched the ground. Slowly he reached down and picked up a sword from the ground. "She dropped this." He snapped the sword, which was half out of its sheath back into place and held it out for Legolas. The elf took the weapon and pulled it free to examine the blade, but it was clean. She hadn't used it recently.

"She couldn't fight back" he said numbly.

"Look there are other footprints here" said Gimli. "What do you make of them?"

The man stepped up next to the dwarf. "By their shape and depth… This one was a man. And the other… one of those Uruk belonging to Saruman I believe." He bent closer to the ground, "Though this one is smaller than the others that attacked Boromir. I do not know what to make of it."

"What is there to make!" Shouted Legolas suddenly. The man and dwarf jumped at the volume and desperation in his voice. "They have taken her!" He said, eyes wide with wild fear as he clutched the sword in a white knuckled grip. "Why?!"

Aragorn held up his hands and spoke with a soft voice as if to a spooked horse, "Remember Legolas… Saruman had some hand in her coming here. I can only imagine he wants to exploit her knowledge."

Legolas shoulders slumped and he shook with poorly suppressed emotion. "She will never give up anything willingly." He looked down at the gleaming weapon in his hands.

"We will find her before…" Gimli didn't have the heart to finish his sentence.

"Let us be gone," said Aragorn after a moment of heavy silence. "Already they have several hours lead."

Off they moved through the trees. To their surprise the trail led back to where Boromir fell.

"See Legolas! They rejoin their troop," said Gimli. "Here is a trail that is as clear as day for us to follow."

Legolas said nothing, but his eyes burned like a cold blue flame. 'No one who touches her will live!' he looked up at the trees, swearing it as an oath in his heart.

81818

The first thing she felt was pain. It was like her whole body was aching. Especially her ribs where they jostled against a moving object. Then she noticed that she _really_ had to pee. "Errg, stop" she moaned. "I wanna get off the ride now." There was no response. She tried to open her eyes, but it felt like weights were holding the lids closed. She tried to raise her arms to rub at them. They rose partway to her face and then reached the end of the slack. That was when she noticed her hands were tied together. Sleep was rising up to claim her again, but she fought it, forcing her eyes to open a fraction. Beneath her the ground sped by in a blur of yellow and green grass. A snort to her left tickled her ear. She lolled her head to the side. From her view she saw an upside down neck of a horse… no, no she was the one upside down, because the horses hooves were thumping along the ground in a canter.

"Where?" 'How the hell was she on one of these beasts again?' "Legolas, stop the horse." She moaned.

"Stop calling for him elf. No one is coming for you. Your voice grates on my patience." The voice was rough and deep. Nicole's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. She tilted her head to see a leg near her face clad in steel and black leggings. She blinked and her eyes trailed up it to a face. She recoiled when she saw who was looking down at her. The shock pushed away the sleepiness a bit and she stared wide eyed. An uruk, an uruk-hai was on the horse with her. Holy fuck! Carefully she shifted and found that her hands and feet were tied tightly together and lashed to the side of the horse. There was no escaping.

"W…where are you taking me" she stuttered a bit. And mentally kicked herself. 'Don't show fear girl! You can do this!'

"…" It glared down at her with eyes as yellow as a cat's… well at least she thought that's what it was doing. Orcs all looked angry to her. She examined it's face again. It wasn't quite as hideous as others she had seen. It's face was more… slender and features more regular, and it was clean… strange. With sudden clarity she realized that it was _female_. She hadn't known that they existed. She'd imagined that they looked just the same as the male ones. Should she try to talk her way out of this? By default being female meant that it was craftier. Hopefully it wouldn't hurt to try.

"My friends are looking for me." She began, "My fiancé will slaughter you when he finds us. If you let me go now I'll convince him to be merciful." As she spoke she adopted a haughty air, hoping it would convince the she-orc to set her free.

"Your friends? You mean the elf, dwarf, and man who went after the halflings." She made a harsh sound.

'She's laughing at me' Nicole glared.

"They are far off our trail. Did you think we were stupid enough to follow in the steps of those idiot uruk?"

'Damn, she is smarter,' thought Nicole with a scowl. The horse lords will be following the larger group. She'd try another tactic.

"What does Saruman want with me?"

"You tell us that" came a voice off to the side of the horse. It was then that Nicole perceived a second set of hoof beats close by. She lifted her head. Beside their horse a man sat astride a black steed looking down at her in interest. Dark brown shaggy hair hung down to his shoulders and he stared at her with eyes like washed out cornflowers. She frowned. He had a funny accent. It was familiar to her. "What? Who are you?"

The man opened his mouth as if to answer, when the uruk beside her spoke.

"Snaga" more of the harsh laughter followed. Nicole wanted to cover her ears.

A fierce expression passed over his face like a ripple in a lake, and then it was gone.

"I am no one's slave" he said proudly. He looked down at Nicole again. "I am Andrew."

Nicole stared, 'Such a normal sounding name.' she hadn't expected that.

"What is your name Miss?" he asked with a small smile.

'For a kidnapper he's awfully polite.' Something told her not to share her name, but she had to say something.

"Eiliannel" she said cautiously.

His eyebrows scrunched together. "Ellie-ann-el, that is a long name."

"Ayelee-ann-el" she corrected automatically. It was so much more beautiful when spoken in an elven voice. He sounded like a toddler trying to read a phonics book.

He shook his head. "I'll just call you Anne if you don't mind."

'Did she mind?... If her kidnapper called her Anne? Of course she minded!' Nicole clenched her jaw as if just remembering she shouldn't be having a polite conversation with him.

'Chill girl! He could call you Frankenstein's monster if he wanted and you will smile and act like that's the name your mama gave you. Because if you piss him off he might just kill you.' Nicole blinked sullenly at the passing scenery before forcing a pleasant look to her face. She looked up at the man, "If you wish" she responded carefully. The man gazed down at her with a strangely keen look. Then his eyes slid to the orc seated behind her on the horse.

"Maufundt we should stop so the lady can relieve herself."

She made a grunt of displeasure, "Let her piss herself. We need to reach the gap before sunset."

Nicole blinked and tilted her head to check the location of the sun. It was late morning by the looks of it. All she could see from her vantage point was rolling grassy plains. How long had she been unconscious? If she judged by how thirsty she felt, she'd been out for hours. It must be a new day. Dread wrapped its icy claws around her throat, so she didn't notice immediately when they slowed and stopped. She saw the orc's leg lift over the horse to dismount on her other side and winced when she felt a sharp tugging at her ankles. The coarse rope was already chafing her skin. The man dismounted and approached her. On instinct Nicole cringed back against the horse's side.

"I won't hurt you. Just don't run." His voice came soothingly. He pulled her bound wrists free from the saddle and untied them. Nicole flexed her fingers as pins and needles filled her hands.

"Get up she-elf!" called the orc harshly from the other side. With a yank she pulled on Nicole's raw ankles. The elleth slid backwards over the horse with a yelp. Her legs were weak from the awkward position she'd been in for hours and folded like jelly under her. She fell to a graceless heap on the ground, cursing the orc in her head at the sudden pain in her thigh.

"Careful!" yelled Andrew angrily. "She is not to be harmed!" He ran around the horse and crouched beside Nicole. "Put your arm around my neck."

Nicole complied hesitantly and he hoisted her to her feet. Dizziness swept through her at the change of position. She leaned heavily against him, putting most of her weight on the leg that wasn't aching.

"Why does my leg hurt so bad?" She muttered to herself. She placed a hand on her head. "I have a massive hangover... ugh!"

"That would be because of my dart." He said easily. "It was coated in a very strong sedative. That's a side effect, I'm afraid."

'Side effect?' Nicole thought through her pain. A sense of déjà vu filled her. After a moment the aching in her head receded and she leaned away from him. "I can walk," she took a few small steps forward. And turned slowly to take in their surroundings. To their northeast there was a dark line at a great distance, trees maybe. Nicole squinted, but in all other directions there was only grass. She could even see a raincloud dropping its contents on the plains far to the south. Even if she ran, she wouldn't have the slightest clue where to go, despite her study of the maps in Elrond's study. She cast a furtive glance back at the man, only to find him watching her.

"What?" she asked sharply, "Is something on my face?"

"I just didn't expect… You" he answered. "Maufundt made it sound like you would be some kind of arrogant, prissy, bitch princess, and a huge pain in the ass."

"It's OK you can tell me how she really feels," said Nicole sarcastically, "You won't hurt my feelings."

He laughed. "A sense of humor too. I admit I was curious to see an elf after reading about them. They are very pleasant on the eye."

Nicole watched him warily. "Thanks" she said evenly. Normally she loved compliments, no matter the source, but it was safe to say she didn't trust this man. He was handsome enough, but what was he doing serving a tyrant like Saruman. The wizard was supposed to be powerfully convincing, but this guy didn't seem like a pushover or an idiot, in fact, there was a gleam of fierce intelligence and… something else she couldn't put a finger on in his eyes. It unsettled her. She shifted uncomfortably.

"Well Anne, I imagine you need to relieve yourself." He gestured off to the distance. "Don't go far. He jerked his thumb over his shoulder at the orc. "She gets violent when she has to chase someone down."

Nicole shook her head as she moved away to a patch of grass that was slightly taller than the stubble surrounding the horses. She really didn't want to meet Saruman in person. How was she going to get herself out of this mess? She cast a look to the horses standing obediently by their master's sides. Perhaps the animals could be convinced to take her to the trees.

As if guessing her thoughts, Maufundt threw a narrow eyed look at her from where she held the reins. Nicole ducked her head down quickly and finished up her business. Reluctantly, she walked closer. Her mind abuzz with ways she might get away.

"Here," said Andrew. He tossed her a water skin "Drink. I know you're thirsty."

Nicole glanced down at it doubtfully. She pulled the cork free and sniffed at the mouth.

"It's not poisoned," came Andrew's voice. "We wouldn't go through so much trouble catching you only to kill you now."

His logic was sound. Nicole threw back the skin and drank until her thirst was gone. When she finished she held it out to him.

"You ride with Maufundt." He said and moved away to his horse.

"You're not going to bind my hands?" questioned Nicole suspiciously.

"That won't be necessary." He said over his shoulder. "You just drank enough sedative to knock you out for 12 hours at least.

"Bastard!" she hissed. "Who drugs an innocent maiden?"

He gave her a flat look. "Innocent? Are you now? Someone who looks like you? I have trouble believing that."

"What does that even mean?" she shot back. She felt familiar waves of a drugged sleep climbing up her legs. She sank to her knees. Her anger burned against the sedative. "I'm going to enjoy it when Legolas skins you alive." She slumped over to her side.

"Now, Now, let's be civil" Footsteps moved closer. He rolled her over to her back and hoisted her limp body up onto the horse. "This Legolas will not find you, remember that."

"Up yours" muttered Nicole as her eyes fluttered closed.

81818

She woke with a sneeze from the smell of ash and smoke. She was slung over the same horse as before. Harsh voices echoed loud in her ears, but she felt even more lethargic than the first time she woke and laid limp in a daze.

"Maufundt, back again I see! What have you there? Ooooh she looks like a delicious bit of fun. And I had a mind to fuck you again, ha ha!" It croaked.

"—I am here on the master's business. I will not be debasing myself with the likes of you."

"Ah you and your fancy language! Did your human mother teach you?" Here the voice laughed again as if it had just made a great joke. "Still following around that miserable piece of man-flesh I see. Is he more to your tastes then?"

A sound of metal sliding against metal reached her ears. The horse's muscles bunched beneath Nicole as it skittered sideways nervously.

"Silence, beast. Saruman has given me authority to kill any who try to stop us," came Andrew's voice. "Allow us to pass the gate now!"

The sound of heavy metal grating against stone followed and they began moving again. After a moment Maufundt's voice spoke. "Do not speak for me again human, or I will brave Saruman's anger and cut you."

"Someone's an ungrateful bitch. What is your problem anyway?"

Heavy quiet followed. The hoofs of the horses clacked on hard paved stone.

"So… your mother's human. I had wondered."

"Silence!" her voice hissed.

"Nothing wrong with that I reckon, but it could be—Arrgh!" His commentary was cut off suddenly.

"You fucking bitch! You cut me!" his voice sounded muffled, as if his hands were held to his face.

"I warned you stupid man, and yet you continued. Let this be a lesson."

Angry muttering and swearing continued for some minutes. Nicole drifted out again.

81818

When she woke next she was laying on a soft cushioned chaise. The delicious smell of freshly cooked bread and meat reached her nose. Slowly she pushed herself up. 'Where? Have I been rescued?' Slowly she reached for a glass and tasted it. At this point it didn't really matter if it was drugged. She needed to eat. Tentatively she tasted each thing on the plate and then ate ravenously, drinking the glass of water in a few long draughts. As she munched on the last crust of bread, she allowed her eyes to wander around the room. It was circular, and largely unadorned. A tall narrow window allowed bright sunlight into the space, and a small lamp sputtered on the table next to Nicole's empty plate.

A door to the left creaked on heavy metal hinges.

"Ah I see you have awoken." A man, impossibly tall with white robes strode confidently into the room. His hair and beard were white, as well as his brows. He drew up close to her table and sat across from her on a padded chair. "How are you?" He said in a fatherly tone, "I was afraid you might have been treated roughly on your journey."

Nicole stared, and stared some more. In her mind her thoughts went something like this, (long beard + white robes = wizard) x is not Gandalf, therefore x = Saruman. Holy shit she was screwed.

8181818

Duh Duh Duuuuh! They got her!


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own Lord Of The Rings, as much as I wish I did L And I don't own the Black Eyed Peas' or Alanis Morissette's songs either.

8181818 Feb 28

Nicole stared, and stared some more. In her mind her thoughts went something like this, (long beard + white robes = wizard) x is not Gandalf, therefore x = Saruman. Holy shit she was screwed.

"Andrew and Maufundt told me you spoke Westron." He switched to Sindarin "Would you be more comfortable speaking in your native tongue?"

Nicole leaned back in her chair, eyeing the wizard in distrust. 'If only he knew what my native tongue was.' She thought.

"Westron is fine." She looked over his shoulder "I wouldn't want to be rude to anyone else in the room by speaking in a language they don't understand."

"Such an interesting accent you have. Where are your people?" the question was asked casually, but Nicole didn't trust a single word out of this snake's mouth. Saruman was known to be persuasive, and right now he was trying to seem harmless and helpful.

"Mirkwood" she answered immediately. She wasn't lying. Legolas had said she was welcome to live there.

"Hmm… I haven't spoken with those elves in quite some time. They are a bit reclusive."

'Thank God for that, or he might know more about them' she thought.

"Who is their king again? In my advanced age I have trouble remembering."

'The hell you do!' "Thranduil" she smiled innocently, "and Oropher before him."

The answer seemed to satisfy the wizard. He nodded and turned to Maufundt who stood silently at the wall, her dark hair tied in a loose ponytail of many tightly woven braids. "It seems all you have brought me is a simple wood elf."

Nicole breathed a sigh of relief.

Saruman stood and smiled kindly at her, "Well my dear, you must be tired so we will let you rest." He waved a hand at Maufundt and she left the room, Saruman followed and paused in the doorway. "I wasn't aware that wood elves referred to their home as Mirkwood now. It's such a sad name. I much prefer Greenwood or Eryn Lasgalen."

Nicole swallowed and met his eyes, "It has become a dark and dangerous place."

He fixed her with a stare blacker than coals. "Do not try to leave the room. The door is locked." He said, and stepped out, shutting the door with a clang.

81818

It was nearing the end of their second day of chase. Their group followed the uruk-hai until there was no light left to see. They debated on the best course. Legolas strongly wanted to continue on into the dark. To him it was plain that the uruk were heading in a straight line towards Isenguard, but he was over-ruled. His chances of saving her alone were much less than if he had the axe and sword of his friends with him. He wandered around the perimeter as the others slept, singing softly to himself. Soon though he grew weary and sat down to examine Nicole's pack again. He had opted to keep hers instead of carry his own. He added a few of his things to the pack, along with her cloak. This way he could return them to her. The boots were far too heavy to carry so he stored them with the packs of Merry and Pippin beneath the last down-turned boat.

It was silly to keep her things, but he felt closer to her this way. He opened the drawstring and carefully sifted through the pack. A brush, soap, a very short dress. He'd blushed seeing that the first time and put it away quickly. What on earth could the purpose of a garment like that be? Was it wrong of him to want that knowledge? There was also a change of clothes and her sketchbook and coals. His curiosity quickly overcame his will to maintain her privacy. He had already seen her underwear after all.

He opened the book to the first page. There he saw a picture of himself in surprisingly accurate detail perched in a tree with a smile that said he knew she was watching him. His lips turned up at the memory and he flipped the page. The next was a strange picture. It looked like Nicole… but not. She had drawn herself with rounded ears and had altered her face very slightly, but it was her, he was sure of it. Was this how she had looked before? The woman in the picture was sad, profoundly so. It was as if she knew she had been left behind. The expression was so genuine that it inspired the same feeling in him. When he finally turned the page after many minutes his melancholy was replaced by confusion. It was an image of a man, with hair shorn short, standing proud and tall as he looked off to the side. The lines of his face were strikingly similar to their recently fallen comrade. His clothing was strange, a robe-like top that was tucked into wide legged pleated pants that were so long the hem touched the floor. He'd almost mistaken it for a dress at first. But this man wore it with the mien of a warrior. Was this her husband? All doubt left him as he looked more closely. There, kneeling behind him and dressed just the same as the man… Nicole. Human again, her hair was back in a tight bun, just as he had seen her wear it in Rivendel when she was training. The look of total adoration and pride on her face made his heart sink. How could he compete with such a memory? Now he understood her behavior in Lothlorien. Every day of travel with the fellowship she was confronted with an image of someone she might never have again, only to find that it was certain she never would. Lightly he traced her image with a finger. He wanted her to look at him like this.

The morning song of a bird in the tall grass roused him and he looked up. He must have been staring at the images for hours. The first grey rays of light had touched the sky beyond the horizon. Quickly he placed the book back into the pack and moved to wake the others. He would save her. Any other option was unthinkable.

81818 Feb 29th

The next day a knock on the door startled Nicole out of a daze. She sat up, instantly on alert. 'Why knock? It's not as if I can keep them out?'

To her surprise Andrew came in carrying a tray of food. He set it before her and turned to leave.

"What's wrong with your face?" Funny, the question hadn't seemed quite so rude when she'd thought it in her head. She cringed back.

The man turned. The whole left side of his face was covered in a bandage. His right eye however looked _pissed._

"Do all elves ask such insolent questions?" He said harshly with his fists clenched at his side.

Nicole leaned back and held up her hands, "No… sorry it's just habit. If I don't ask about something I'll never know, and as a healer I'm nosey about these things." She shifted in her seat. "So… did you trip or something?"

He stared down at her for a moment. "Yes… something like that." He finally answered in a gentler tone.

Nicole looked away, feeling uncomfortable with the sudden intensity in his eyes. After several moments of him standing there, she spoke to break the silence. "I could take a look at it if you want. I'm pretty good with stitches… that is if it needs any."

He watched her for an uncomfortable minute and then turned and left the room, closing the door behind him. Nicole let out a sigh of frustration and stood to walk over to the window. The sight that greeted her was disturbing to say the least. There were multiple levels to the tower, barracks branched out from Orthanc like the legs of a spider. It was in a constant state of construction. War machines were being pieced together and her keen eyes even picked out a smithy far away pounding hot metal into swords. Smoke rose up from many of the buildings as if Hell's fire was burning inside them. Far beyond the haze trees rose up some lower mountain peaks, but they were distant and gave Nicole little comfort. She wrinkled her nose in disgust at the smell, smoke and unwashed bodies and... something else she couldn't put her finger on but didn't want to ponder. New York City in the middle of summer on garbage day wasn't as offensive.

The sound of someone turning a lock in the door made her jump and turn. It was Andrew. He had returned with several things balanced precariously on his arms. Behind him the door swung shut and was locked again from the outside.

Cautiously, she moved closer to see what he had with him. Slowly he unstacked his burden. He set a towel, needle and thread, a tiny pair of scissors, bandages, and a bowl of water on the table.

He then moved around and sat on the couch, looking up at her expectantly.

"So… I guess you want me to stitch you up?"

He nodded.

She pulled the chair around the table and sat facing him. "Take off the bandages. Let's see what we're working with here."

What he revealed initially made Nicole cringe. A long gash started at his hairline and crossed over his eye, thankfully skipping over the socket, before continuing down his cheek.

"You've cleaned it already?" she questioned.

He nodded.

"Good, then I'm going to use the water to wash my hands." Nicole scrubbed her hands in the bowl for a good 60 seconds. There was no soap available, so friction would have to do the job. She blotted them on the towel and then gently probed at his face.

"Well you're lucky, whoever cut you had a sharp blade, so this should heal well once it's stitched. I would recommend not smiling or scowling much for the next few weeks while it heals. Wouldn't want to rip the stitches." She picked up the sutures, "OK hold still. This won't hurt me a bit," she said jokingly as if he was one of her patients back home. This man may have captured her, but who knew what his reasons were. Despite what she had said after he drugged her the second time she didn't hate him. Maybe showing a little good will would benefit her in the end.

He didn't so much as cringe while she sewed him up. It was rather surprising to her. Finally, she wrapped the bandage back over his face again, opting to do it in a fashion that left an opening for his eye. His depth perception would be all messed up if he left it covered like that.

"Thank you Anne." He said warmly, "That was a kindness no other in this place was willing to perform."

She nodded. "No problem."

He stood and moved over to the window. "Since you have been kind to me I will tell you why you are here."

She tried to curb the sarcasm in her voice. "Oh, really? I thought the great wizard Saruman wanted a feminine touch added to his décor" She gestured around her, "It is a bit Spartan."

Andrew turned to look at her with a small smile. "You said for me not to smile. Are you trying to make me laugh…" Then he paused and looked at her strangely. "Spartan" he repeated. "That is an interesting phrase. Where did you hear it?"

"Uh" Nicole hesitated. "It's a saying… where I come from."

"Have you any idea of its origins"

"Come again?" she repeated dumbly.

"Do you know where and when Sparta was?"

The hairs on her neck prickled. "No… no… I just… heard it said once and repeated it now. That's all. Why do you ask?" she said nervously.

"because it's a saying where I come from as well."

She laughed to cover her surprise, "Small world." She reached forward to pick up the glass of water for a drink, just to have something to do with her hands. Inside she was panicking. 'What the hell is going on here?!'

He crossed the room slowly. His expression was calm, but to Nicole he looked like a cat stalking prey. She tensed slightly, ready to jump up if he tried anything.

"I should tell you now that Saruman was disappointed earlier. He wanted us to pawn you off to the troops as a… reward. I convinced him you might have useful information."

Nicole's mouth was suddenly dry. Her insides squirmed uncomfortably at what Andrew was suggesting.

"Like what?" her voice sounded meek and pitiful. Nicole wanted to kick herself, but he'd just casually mentioned her worst fear as if he was talking about the weather.

"Like a weapon he could use." Andrew looked down at her thoughtfully.

Immediately an image of the one ring popped into her head. It was out of his reach now though. But if he found out about it, Sauron might find out too, because of the palantir. It would ruin everything.

"I don't know anything about any weapons." She insisted. "Why would you tell him something like that?"

"Because that is why he summoned me here… to this place."

"You?" Nicole said incredulously. "I think I am missing something here."

He sat down in front of her, looking down at his feet. "I remember getting into my Ford… and then I woke up here, and I was young again."

"Your car…," repeated Nicole dumbly, the word sounding strange on her tongue. "Your car?" she said again in English.

He looked up suddenly, pinning her with his pale eyes. "Where are you from, really Anne?" he said in English.

"The United States... " She whispered in awe. "And you?"

He leaned back. "North Carolina"

Ahh, now she recognized his accent. "But… I don't understand."

"Saruman wants weapons." He jerked a thumb towards himself. "I've been designing them for my whole life." He sat up proudly. "They used my model to improve the rifles used in the Great War. Among other things."

Alarm was creeping up Nicole's spine. 'So not only is this guy an expert in chemical sedation, he also designs guns!'

"You worked for the military I'm guessing." She said cautiously. "Have you designed any… incendiary devices?"

"Bombs?" he laughed, obviously pleased with himself. "Child's play."

Nicole cleared her throat, She would have to proceed carefully. She leaned forward "Do you trust Saruman?" she whispered.

He raised an eyebrow and she had the distinct feeling that he found this whole situation amusing.

"Trust him… no, But the guy's got resources, I'll give him that. His goblins and orcs can craft just about anything I ask them to. The metal's not quite up to par yet, but—"

"You can't give him any weapons!" Nicole hissed suddenly.

Andrew leaned back in surprise.

She continued, "He's a psychopath and a tyrant. He wants to bring the whole world to its knees!"

He scoffed. "Stop being so dramatic. It's just a simple business arrangement."

Nicole narrowed her eyes. "Have you _seen_ the creatures he keeps around? They're disgusting, the kind of evil that murders and rapes for fun."

Andrew crossed his arms. "Men are capable of those same things."

"So you're going to help him?" disbelief coated her words.

He shrugged. "I haven't decided yet, but I had to give him something to earn my keep. I've already shared my recipe for a simple grenade with him."

Nicole buried her face in her hands. "Of course, Helm's Deep."

After a moment he spoke, "What's your problem? The people of this world are going to figure out how to make guns sooner or later."

A fierceness rose within Nicole, 'This is it. This was why I've been summoned here. I have to stop him from helping Saruman or the enemy will end up with weapons no man here knows how to fight.'

"You're right." She said sitting up and forcing a pleasant look on her face. "So what year did you say you were from again?"

"1935" he said. "I have been here for over 5 years."

"The 30's, an interesting time." She murmured "The Great Depression."

"And you? I have never seen an elf in my homeland before." He leaned forward and placed a hand on her knee. "I am sure I would have remembered your face."

Nicole's eyes settled on his hand. She fought the urge to smack it away.

A pounding on the door made her jump. Andrew stood straight. She watched him with some trepidation as he walked away.

He paused at the door. "Tell him what you can and he may let you live."

Nicole sniffed. "Death is a better alternative."

"You are so altruistic. It's very sweet." He said condescendingly with a smirk on the uninjured side of his face. His eyes trailed over her slowly and then he was out the door with a swirl of his dark cloak.

As soon as the lock clicked she broke down into silent shaking sobs. How long would it be before the others came to rescue her? She didn't think she could take much more of this. What would Aragorn or Legolas do in this situation? She had no idea, so she did what she always did to soothe herself. She sang.

"feel like I wanna smack somebody… Turn around and bitch slap somebody." She jumped up and began pacing back and forth, tears still streaming down her face.

"But I ain't goin' out bro… I ain't givin' into it," She had to fight. That was plain. Nothing from her world would interest Saruman… except her knowledge of the novels by Tolkien. She literally knew nil about weapons that would be useful to him. Yes, she knew that nuclear power used electrons to blast radioactive stuff apart, but that was just basic theory. Saruman couldn't hope to harness the technology from her meager knowledge on the subject. She hadn't even taken a physics class before because she knew the math went beyond basic algebra and she was intimidated by it. Well it seemed there was a reason for that after all. She let out a chuff of incredulity. Yeah right. Elrond had chosen her as an emissary over her rocket scientist brother because she was a mediocre math student. Things were not looking up. It was a choice between torture and then death, or just skipping to the last part.

"Lately my whole aim is to maintain. And regain control of my mainframe. My blood's boilin' it's beatin' out propane. My train of thought's more like a runaway train."

She sang at a regular volume. Saruman already was going to question her anyway. She might as well work out her issues however she could.

Later that evening a tray was brought to the room with a steaming pot of tea set upon it. It was a strange sight to see Maufundt carrying the delicate porcelain with ease that a handmaiden would be jealous of. She just didn't seem the type. Behind the uruk, the white wizard walked into the room casually and sat opposite her. The tray was placed between her and Saruman. Then the creature moved back and stood at the far wall. Her eerie gaze was fixed on Nicole. The elleth looked between her and the tea tray a few times before shaking her head. 'This is not how I imagined my captivity going,' she thought to herself.

"Will you be having any tea?" Came Saruman's voice. It was calming and pleasant.

Nicole nodded mutely.

"Well?"

She flicked her eyes up to catch his briefly, then directed them back down to the two downturned cups on the tray and the tea between them.

"Oh… Right." She reached forward and flipped both cups over, pouring the hot liquid into them. She placed a single spoonful of sugar in her cup willing her hands to stay steady. She glanced up nervously. "Uh, will you be having any… sugar in your tea?" she questioned. 'This was absurd.'

"No thank you Eiliannel…" Nicole noted with disdain that his annunciation of the Elvish name was flawless.

"So Andrew tells me you are from his world. How is it that you came to be here?"

"I died." She answered conversationally, stirring her cup. 'It couldn't hurt to answer that question.'

"How unfortunate" he said sadly. "You must miss your family a great deal."

"Yes…" she said with a sigh. 'Jeez he didn't seem as bad as she remembered from the book. She sipped at the tea. It was really good. 'Damn, didn't expect that.

"Will you satisfy an old man's curiosity?"

Nicole quirked an eyebrow.

He stopped and fixed her with a disarming smile. "Have I said something untrue?"

"Well you are old, but you're no man. You're a wizard. There's a difference." She set her cup down on the saucer and folded her hands in her lap.

"That is true" he took a sip of his tea. "Tell me about your world."

"Hasn't Andrew told you?" Replied Nicole hesitantly. She was in no way prepared for this interrogation.

"You are different, clearly" He gestured towards her ears. "You will have seen things he has not."

She picked up her cup again and took a long drink. Andrew said Saruman was interested in weapons so… modern technology should be safe enough. She really didn't know enough about how that worked to get herself into trouble.

"I… could tell you what a typical day is like for me. We use inventions to make life easier… for cooking, cleaning, transportation, communication, and lots of other stuff."

"Begin speaking and I will stop you to elaborate if something of interest comes up."

"Well… uh… when I am working…. My… phone, a device for communication, alarms to wake me up for work… I work at night in a hospital, a place people go for healing when they are sick."

"You care for sick humans, most interesting." He sounded bored.

"...yes, and then I –"

"—How does this phone work?"

Nicole looked down into her tea. "I don't really know. It creates a signal and transmits it to a tower which amplifies it and sends it to the other phone, where the other person can hear my voice. At least that's the basics. It's much more complicated than that."

He watched her quietly. "You can speak to someone many miles away in real time."

Nicole's brows lifted. "Yes… how did you—"

She stopped when her eyes met his. Suddenly she felt a strange sensation. Almost like her memories were a flip book and fingers were shuffling through them in rapid succession. She shook her head and the feeling stopped.

Saruman's face held a small frown.

"Continue"

Still feeling a bit disoriented she hesitated, trying to find her last train of thought. "Ah… ok, so once I've dressed for work I drive to the hospital." Nicole had always been a very creative person, so it seemed natural for her to see the memory in vivid colors as she described it, though it was more sharp than usual, almost like she was actually there. She saw her image in a blur of white scrubs pass by the bathroom, grab her lunchbox, slip on her sneakers and pick up the car keys off the hook next to the front door. "Goodbye Josh." She looked over at her husband, who sat in boxers and a tank watching a movie on their laptop. She skipped over to him and kissed his brow. "Love you."

"Yeah, yeah you too" he said, "See you later."

Nicole blew him a kiss and he rolled his eyes. She grinned and stepped out the door, locking it behind her.

"Who is this man?"

Nicole startled. "What?" she looked around her in confusion.

"The man you just told me about," said Saruman.

"I…" Nicole didn't remember speaking any of that aloud. Her eyebrows scrunched together. "He is… was my husband."

"You were married to a human?"

Nicole hesitated again.

Impatiently He sighed and waved his hand. Suddenly she was back in her memory and things were blurring backwards. She stood in the bathroom looking at her own reflection as she put her hair up into a bun for work. The brush passed over her ear, her round ear.

"Ahhh, I see, you were human before." His voice startled her again. "Most interesting."

Nicole shook her head, "I… what are you doing? I didn't tell you that."

"I asked you, and you didn't answer so I looked for myself."

"You just… looked?" Fear filled her. He could pick thoughts from her head, whenever he wanted?

"Continue."

"I don't want to" she said quickly, swallowing nervously, "If it's alright with you."

"It is not _alright_. You will continue."

Her hackles raised at his tone. 'Not so nice and grandfatherly now is he?' She felt the claws of panic tightening around her throat and took several calming breaths, staring down at her hands. 'Relax Nicole, just think about work. He can't do much with that.'

What followed was a disorienting blur of what a typical day of work as an RN at the hospital looked like. She laughed with her co-workers, examined her patients, called the doctor, read telemetry strips, and administered medications to a patient that had flipped their shit and needed to be sedated. Whenever something that interested him passed through her head he stopped her and everything she knew about that piece of technology whizzed past. After a long time, though Nicole couldn't be sure, because at times it was like reliving a memory and at others like a hazy dream, he sat back and she was once again sitting across from him in the tower. Her mind reeled and the room spun, even though she was sitting still. She held her head tightly between her palms, as if that could stop the vertigo. She was not only nauseous, her heart also ached at seeing all her friends again as if she'd just been in the room with them.

"Tell me about where you grew up. Perhaps there is something useful there."

"How will that help you? My parents were peaceful. They never fought wars-"

"-I will be the judge of what is helpful. "

Just like that, her earliest memories flew past like colorful leaves, blurry and beautiful. it was like watching a documentary of her childhood in fast forward, reverse, and rewind. A nauseating roller coaster she couldn't get off or stop.

Once he'd shuffled through the first 12 years of her life she was again in the tower. The light in the window was fading, but she didn't notice any of that.

Nicole leaned over the side of the chaise and vomited. Then she collapsed limp against the cushions, Sweat made her hair stick to her forehead and neck. She felt chilled and hot all at once. The room would not stop _moving._ Flashes of her memories flitted across her vision. Her family... her beautiful, loving, silly, ridiculous family.

"Oh my. We will have to try again tomorrow," came the blasé voice of the wizard. "Maufundt, leave a towel and some water for our _guest._ I do hate the smell of sickness."

She couldn't remember that night, but she was sure the chaise cushion was stained with tears and sweat.

81818 Feb 30th

With a gasp She started to consciousness, shivering. Instantly her thoughts buzzed. She had no notion how to fight him. Mental strength wasn't really one of her natural borne talents. Yes she was smart and liked books, but she was gullible and easily distracted. Bad things when an evil wizard was bent on raiding her mind for ammunition against her friends. Thank God she had thought the trilogy was boring until she was a teen. Saruman was going to search again though. She was in trouble if he looked at the later years of her life. As a sophmore in high school she had read the Simarillion and watched the trilogy a thousand times. She needed to redirect his attention from there... give him something. Advanced chemistry might interest him, and the periodic table of elements, but no doubt Andrew knew much more on all that, if he'd mixed up gunpowder.

He liked war and propoganda. She'd think about WW2 and the Nazi party. Surely he'd find a kindred spirit in Hitler. She chuckled darkly.

Footsteps sounded outside her door. At first she tensed, but let out a whoosh of air and stood when the door opened and Andrew stepped inside. She walked over closer to the window, but stopped a few feet from it. She didn't really want to see what was out there again.

"How are you?" Came his voice. It sounded sympathetic. He was probably faking.

"What do you care?" She said dully.

She heard his steps cross from the door. The chair creaked ever so slightly under his weight. "I came to have you change my bandage."

She looked over her shoulder at him. There was a bowl of water and a fresh towel on the table. What else was there to do in this place. She sighed and crossed back over to sit across from him. Carefully she reached up and unwound the bandage. There was a spattering of dried blood, but no infectious looking drainage. She smiled despite herself. "Good. All the stitches are in place and there's no redness or swelling." She dabbed one end of the towel in the water and sponged the dried blood from the laceration. "You are being a good patient. Keep it up and there will hardly be a scar." She began wrapping the new bandages around his head.

"I see why you chose to be a healer."

Nicole tucked in the end of the bandage and sat.

"Yeah?"

He took her hand, running his thumb over her knuckles. " A moment ago you were about to cry, now you're smiling."

"True" she said. Casually she tugged her hand free and ran it over her hair. Then she folded her arms and looked away.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes Anne," he said warmly, "I believe I owe you something for your generosity."

"How... how did you find me. I mean, how did Saruman know that I was the one who is from Earth? Was he watching me and my friends through birds' eyes or something?

"Is that all?" He chuckled. "I thought you were going to ask me if I could break you out. No, no birds. The answer is simple. Maufundt."

Surprise filled Nicole. "That she orc? What does she have to do with it?"

He shrugged. "I'm not sure how it works. They say her human mother was some kind of sorceress. Saruman sent her after me. Gave her a whiff of the magic he used and she sniffed after me like a bloodhound. I imagine thats how she found you as well."

One corner of Nicole's mouth quirked upwards. "A fitting description. She's kind of a bitch."

He laughed loudly, pressing a hand gently to the bandaged side of his face. "Oh Anne! You are wonderful and terrible at the same time." He stood. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She reached out suddenly and grabbed the corner of his sleeve. "Wait!"

He paused and looked down at her.

"I... wasn't going to ask, but since you brought it up... why can't you help me escape?" She whispered the last part, even though they'd been speaking in English the whole time and there was no hope of anyone understanding them.

"Why would I want to do that? Who would change my bandages?"

Nicole almost laughed, thinking he was joking, but the look he gave her made it die in her throat. O...k... She'd try something different.

"Are you planning on staying here forever?" she reasoned. "What makes you think I would want to?"

"Hm, good point." He looked up at the ceiling as if pondering her remark. Then suddenly he crouched so he was eye level with her and took both her hands in his. In surprise she leaned back. "Tell you what. When I leave I'll bring you with me."

She licked her lips nervously. She couldn't believe it would be this easy, but she wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth. "Ok... so when-"

He wagged a finger at her, "Now now, don't be impatient. I'll work something out and let you know."

"The sooner, the better," said Nicole quietly, looking between him and the door. She could hear footsteps. "Just-"

A finger pressed against her lips. Her wide multicolored eyes flew to his. He winked. "When I promise something, I always deliver."

'What the hell?'

The man stood and moved away. She stared after him with her mouth open. 'He just agreed to get me out, but why do I feel... ugh!"

She jumped up and scrubbed at her lips with a forearm.

The door shut. "Have a seat dear," said a dreaded voice. The wizard moved closer.

She tried to contain her gasp, but she knew her eyes were just a little too wide, and she was sure he could hear her heart pounding. Slowly she moved to comply. Weapons... she'd tell him about weapons.

Sadly, the interview lasted much less time than she thought it would. In addition, he quickly grew tired of her mediocre descriptions of nuclear warheads and rifled through her head again, like a bull in a China shop. She tried to draw it out by thinking of all the horrible things that happened to someone with radiation poisoning. The graphic stuff like skin falling off and malformed babies, etcetera.

"Interesting" he said in a clinical tone, "but you have no idea how to replicate these explosions."

"No" said Nicole just above a whisper. She was fighting the bile rising in her throat. She couldn't handle this. She couldn't. She would go crazy. She looked down and saw a tray of cookies sitting in front of her. 'The sick Bastard. Is this funny to him?' She turned her burning eyes to the wall. I won't cry. Don't give him the satisfaction.'

"You look ill. Can you think of anything else or are we done?"

The way he said _done_ sent alarm bells through her. Was he going to have her killed now.

She couldn't believe the words that came from her mouth next, "I... know how disease is spread. If... you knew how... you could kill thousands with it."

"Spread a plague? The idea has merit, but first one would have to find the disease. There is little time for that now."

He stood. "Tomorrow, you can either tell me why you are here, or you can tell her." He jerked his chin to Maufundt who still at the wall. "You will find my method leaves less scarring."

She was alone again. Nicole didn't think she remembered ever crying this much. Hours later, when she laid awake unable to sleep, she glanced at the window, but it wasn't big enough to... 'What am I thinking? !' She shook herself. ' Get a hold of yourself, you're gonna get out of this... alive. Remember... you've got plenty to live for here. Don't throw it away over fear. In her mind she pictured all her friends. Surely seeing the hobbits again was worth a little suffering, and Gimli's humor and Aragorn's wise face. She'd even be happy to see Gandalf. She sort of blamed him for the predicament she was in, but hey she couldn't be picky about her savior. She'd take anybody. If she was being honest with herself... the one she most wanted to see again. She sighed at the memory of his voice near her ear. She could almost imagine it now. She should have let him kiss her. Then she would have something to distract her from waiting for her executioner to come. An uncomfortable thought occurred to her then. He never said it... but what if he was in love with her already. Nicole turned over to her side. She had to find a way out of this cage. She could handle it if it was just her death, but not his... anything but his.

She hummed a bit to herself recalling how awestruck she had been when she had first seen the exact shade of his eyes shift from bright blue of a sunlit ocean to a stormy tempest. Of course she was so angry at the time that she had refused to acknowledge just how much it had effected her. A sad laugh interrupted the tune on her lips for a moment. Then words filled the darkness around her.

"You, You who smiled when you're in pain. You who soldiered through the profane... We were distracted and shut down"

He had promised her that he would protect her. That was the whole point of the false engagement... It didn't seem to have worked. She couldn't feel angry though, only sad. Sad and desperate.

"so why why would you talk to me at all? Such words were honorable though in vain... their promises as solid as the fog. Where was my watchman then?"

She held her hand up to her face and spun his ring on her finger. How ironic. He'd taken the role so seriously too, to the point where he would have married her even if... if he'd never developed feelings for her, just to satisfy a promise. That was determination if she'd ever seen it. She bet even now, he was driven to distraction trying to find a way to help her. She felt guilty for being caught. If she'd been more careful he wouldn't have to worry...

"You'll be my angel on call, You'll be on demand. The greatest honor of all as my guardian."

81818 Mar 1st

She waited all day for Saruman to come and interrogate her. At first she kept a stiff upper lip and strategized what she might say. When she got tired of that she paced about her room mumbling to herself and thinking of ways to escape. But he didn't come, nor did any food arrive. It was like she had been forgotten. Outside there was loud clamoring, but after one look at the mass of bodies and war machines heading for the gates she shuddered and tried her best to ignore the noise. It grated on her nerves. How could anyone get through that mass of evil to come help her? She knew they were heading to Rohan. What if she had done something to screw up the timeline and Saruman won? These thoughts continued all through the night until the morning when the din seemed to quiet. Apparently Uruk were nocturnal creatures, despite being able to work in the sun, they obviously didn't prefer it. She could still hear raucous laughter, clanging metal, shouting, and trumpeting. Here and there drums beat out a rhythm, as if practicing for a great march. Nicole could not sleep. She didn't want to sleep. She didn't think she had slept since being here... not really. Passing out didn't count, especially not when she had started awake, sweating and trembling all over like she had the flu. The air in this place it was closing in on her. She tried deep breathing, and focusing her mind on martial movement, but The only echoing thought in her head the whole time was 'I have to get out!' Louder and louder the thought came. She needed clean air, trees, grass, sun, stars. The stone surrounding her seemed more sinister the longer she stared around the circular room. It was like granite in a way, but there were no swirls of other color, just obsidian, smooth and without reflection. Did it absorb light like a black hole? Would the prison walls swallow her if she touched them? Some part of her knew the thought was crazy. She paused and pulled sharply at a lock of hair. The pain didn't distract her like she wanted. Her ears were still ringing. Her breathing was too deep and too fast. How much time was passing? "I need to get out!"

A key turned in the lock.

She turned wild eyes to the door.

8181818

Looks like Nicole is freaking out a bit. Elves _are_ supposed to be surrounded by nature after all.

If you look up the lyrics I use, you'll notice I tamper with them a bit in order to apply them to the situation at hand. Thank you to the reader who suggested the song at the end of this chapter. You know who you are, ^_~

Others please feel free to make song or scene suggestions. I have certain things planned out, but I have no problem enriching my story with ideas from readers. XOXOXOX to all of you.


	22. Chapter 22

Warning, This chapter is kinda graphic and violent with some definite adult themes. No lemon, but be warned anyway. It is very angsty. I do not own any songs by Nine Inch Nails.

81818

Her ears were still ringing. Her breathing was too deep and too fast. How much time was passing? "I need to get out!"

A key turned in the lock.

She turned wild eyes to the door. She hardly recognized Andrew, but she ran forward anyway, and clung to him. "You have to get me out! Get me out now!"

"Whoa! Whoa! What is this?" He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him. "Why are you trembling? I said I would get you out, but not now. You still have to speak with Saruman one more time. That's the deal. He is just behind me..."

"NO!" She tried to push away and after a brief struggle she managed to grab ahold of several of his fingers and twist them at an angle.

"Ow! God Damnit!" Andrew pushed her away, causing her to stumble and fall to the ground. She saw Saruman's white robes swish across the dark stone floor near her. With a few desperate kicks of her legs she scooted away before curling them beneath herself and jumping up. She backed up to the far wall.

"Maufundt, she doesn't seem to be cooperating today. Restrain her." said Saruman calmly.

The uruk came up behind him with a gleeful look in her eye, as if she had been waiting for this moment. A few more orc soldiers stepped up behind her. One closed the door. There were four all together. Nicole bent her knees and balanced her weight on her toes, like a tiger in a cage.

The soldiers approached all at once, Maufundt stood back with heavy chains slung over her shoulder.

One came a little too close to the frightened elleth and she darted forward, driving the heel of her hand into its nose. It let out a shriek of anger. While it was distracted she grabbed the knife from its belt and drove it into the creature's back. She barely managed to pull it free before the others leapt forward. They just missed her as she skirted along the wall. Andrew jumped backwards onto the chaise to avoid her and stared in amazement as she passed, a strange light in his eyes.

"You will cease at once!" ordered Saruman. It was too dignified a sound to be a shout exactly, though great power rang in his words.

Nicole paused and held her knife up and outwards as if to ward him off. Her eyes were wide in her head and large chunks of hair fell messily from her braid to hang in her face. She looked like the hunted creature she was.

If she had taken the time to bind it back properly she might have seen Maufundt before it was too late. With one swift blow to the temple she was down, unconscious with a fresh cut at her brow.

Saruman threw his hands up. "I cannot question her now, you idiot!" he hissed. "Chain her and remain here until she wakes."

"What have you done?!" screamed Andrew right after. "This is not what we agreed on! She is not to be harmed!"

"It was necessary to restrain her. Do not worry you foolish mortal, She yet lives." the wizard paused for a moment as if just noticing something. He bent down and turned her hand over, running his fingers over her ring. "Hmm" Then he stood and beckoned to the remaining soldiers. Without another word he left.

Andrew stayed and made sure that Maufundt was not unnecessarily rough with the unconscious elf. Finally, he left. If he wanted his way, he needed to keep up his end of the bargain. He had some work to do.

When Nicole woke next it was to the throats of many great trumpets calling some signal. She sat up suddenly, a jolt of adrenaline spiking in her blood. 'Why can't I see? Why is the darkness swimming in circles like a retarded duck? Ughh, I'm so dizzy.' She tilted to the side and would have vomited, but her stomach was empty, so instead she laid on the cold stones trembling and waiting for the nausea to pass. After a few moments the feeling died down and she perceived something digging uncomfortably into her ankles. When she finally opened her eyes she saw a vague glow of distant fire light shining up through the narrow window to land on the ceiling. The drum beats that were so loud earlier, were fading away. Slowly, she pushed herself up on her hands and looked down to see thick shackles attached to her ankles. The sturdy chains were locked to a couple of metal loops embedded in the wall. She shifted around best she could to relieve the pressure points on her skin.

"You might be able to get out if you chew off your own legs." Came a hated yet familiar voice to her right. "I'd like to see that." The she-orc sat crouched in the corner, her eerily glowing eyes set on the elleth.

"No thanks." She responded wearily. "I'm not that hungry. I wouldn't mind one of those stale cookies though." Nicole pointed to the table across the room. "Do you mind getting me some?"

"..."

"No? I didn't think so." She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her forehead against them.

It was only a few hours later when another sound reached her ears. A great many voices calling like a trumpets "hoom hom!" Then the sound of crumbling stones and crashing metal. The best way Nicole could describe the ruckus was like a great many cars crashing at high speed into a median during a rock slide while an angry man on a tuba blasted notes as loud as he could. The image was quite ridiculous and Nicole would have gladly laughed, had she not been chained up in a tower and beaten like a stray dog. Maufundt jumped up from where she crouched in the corner and ran to the window. There she stood, the outline of her thick shoulders tensed. The sounds grew louder and louder until they were roaring all around the tower. Nicole covered her ears as she watched the orc for some sign of what was happening. She was trying her best to think, but her head felt like there was mud in it in place of her brain.

A loud voice unlike anything she'd heard before, shouted, "Tree killer! Tree killer!" Over and over. It seemed to be getting closer.

Understanding filled Nicole suddenly. Despite the pain in her head she began laughing. "The Ents! Oh yes! Wonderful! Tell me, did Saruman get squished like a bug? Ha ha! It's better than he deserves!"

Maufundt threw a sour glance back at Nicole. She bared her teeth. "Silence!"

"What?" She giggled. She felt inspired to sing. If she thought about it her new life was kinda like a musical. "Bow down before the one you serve. You're going to get what you deserve! Bow down before the one you serve. You're going to get what you deserve!"

She didn't answer and ran out the room, slamming the door behind her.

Suddenly the voices stopped and a chill silence followed. A slow rumbling began. Nicole listened intently and found that she was hearing words, long slow words in a new language. It said something about a river... and cleansing. 'That's nice. I'd love a bath.' She dropped her head onto her arm and closed her eyes, still smiling and humming a bit to herself. She drifted into blackness.

81818

"Up! Up you worthless lying elf!" Sharp pain bit into her ribs.

A feminine cry sounded in her ears, 'That's my voice' Nicole groaned and rolled onto her back clutching at her side.

She opened her eyes. Above her Saruman's eyes were like burning coals.

"Up! You will tell me how you knew of the attack on Isengard."

"What are you-"

Like a flash she was being held aloft by the collar of her shirt. She hadn't known the wizard was so physically strong. The shackles, which had reached the end of their slack, bit into the skin of her ankles. Reflexively, she grabbed at his wrist, trying to relieve the pressure on her throat.

"Ok ok! I saw it... In a vision." She wheezed.

He dropped her and she crumpled to the ground. A moan escaped her. She couldn't decide what hurt more, her side, her head, or her neck.

"Speak!" He commanded.

She had to tell him something. It couldn't be an outright lie either. The words came out in a rush. "It's why they brought me here... Elrond and Galadriel. I saw things. I knew what had to be done with... with the ring. The hobbits, they are headed to Minas Tirith... to-"

"You knew about this!" He hissed. He was tall already, but he seemed to grow as she stared transfixed. Wizards were far scarier than anything her creative mind could conjure up. And if she weren't about to cry like a little girl lost in the grocery store, she might have asked him how he _appeared_ to get larger, but didn't actually physically change size, because she wished she could do that.

She wanted to cower, and so she did, but she continued speaking also. So what if there was a tremor in her voice. "I know many things. I know how you will die." She looked up with a glint in her eyes. "I know you have lost already."

"My Lord" came Maufundt's voice.

Saruman's snowy hair whipped outward as he turned his head towards his servant.

"I did not know you were seeking halflings. When we captured her she was in the company of several."

Nicole's blood ran cold. Had Maufundt seen Frodo cross the river towards Mordor?

"We saw them taken by your servants. We wished to remain secret so did not follow their path across Rohan. They were with some orcs serving the dark one... I thought perhaps they had deserted you, since they are not here."

The wizard turned his eyes back to Nicole. "You travelled with them." His voice was calm, yet it frightened Nicole more than his anger had. "This information would have been far more valuable than any of the drivel you fed me days ago. What else are you hiding I wonder?"

"Nothing that will help you now. It is too late."

"You say you know how I will die. Tell me"

Nicole pursed her lips. He wasn't going to prevent the inevitable. She wasn't helping him weasel out of his fate. She opened her mouth and took a deep breath. The tune came easily, as it fit this situation to a T.

"No, you can't take it, no you can't take it, No you can't take that away from me. Head like a hole, black as your soul. I'd rather die, than give you control."

"-you mock me?" His voice was thick with disbelief.

Nicole kept singing, "Bow down before the one you serve, you're going to get what you deserve. Bow down before the one Sauron, you're going to get wh-"

"-Very well. If you will not tell me I will _show_ you." Saruman hissed through clenched teeth. He bent down. Nicole closed her eyes. This was it, he was going to kill her. His long fingers wrapped tightly around her neck.

"Open!"

The command was compelling beyond anything she was able to withstand. Worse than her favorite brand of chocolate when she made the mistake of shopping hungry.

Nicole blinked. 'Where... am I?' Bright light burned her eyes. Slowly the world came into focus. She lifted her hand up and placed it on the glass, her mind trying to make sense of what she saw. Palm trees passed her in green blurs. "Wha-?"

"Its alright... I think. The pain stopped."

Nicole blinked and turned in her seat to see... herself, holding a phone to her ear.

"Yes, yes. I'm going to the Emergency room now, stop badgering me." She sighed dramatically. "This is so embarrassing. I hope no one I know is going to be looking at my vagina. Maybe I should go to the south hospital instead... "Nicole watched herself in fascination. She had no memory of this at all. Josh's voice yelled from the receiver. "You're pregnant! You are going to the closest hospital."

Nicole felt a chill. Her human self rolled her eyes. "Please Josh, if it's a miscarriage it's not like I can stop it this early on in the pregnancy anyway..." She ticked off on her fingers, I can't be any further than 8 weeks along anyway- OK! Jesus,!" She turned the wheel. I'm there anyway. No you don't have to leave work, I'll be fine." She set the phone down and shook her head. She pulled into a parking spot, parked the car, and turned it off. "Ugh! I think I'm gonna puke." She muttered to herself. She removed her seatbelt and opened the door. Nicole was the kind of person that did things quickly, like taking steps two at a time at a run because she wanted to get to the top faster. This time when she stood up fast the world tilted to the side. Nicole sank to her knees on the grassy curb. 'The ants are going to bite me' she thought. 'I better get up,' but her body wasn't following direction.

"Hey! Are you alright?" said a voice behind her.

She rolled to her side, "huh?"

A familiar face swam into her vision. "Hey Jess... I wasn't feeling well so I came in. My stomach was hurting. I saw some blood, and since I was pregnant-"

"-I need some help over here!" Screamed Jess, "Get a stretcher!"

The pain was back.

Jess bent over her, "Stay awake now." Her friend's sweaty fingers pressed into the angle of her neck. Nicole blinked, "what was she talking about? She was awake. She opened her mouth to say as much, but nothing came out.

"Her pulse is weak... and really fast. Come on guys, let's get her inside. I'll start a line and get some fluid in her. God she's pale." She felt herself being lifted by many hands. Blackness came over her, but she could still hear them. "She works here on the 3rd floor. There was some whispering. I don't know, her pressure isn't reading. A stabbing sensation at her inner elbow surprised her 'watch it!' she thought. What came out her mouth was "uuuhn"

"Sorry sweetie. I know it hurts. Hold still Ok. I'm starting an IV."

A new voice spoke "Get 3 units of O negative blood ready. I want another line... and tube her. I don't like the look of her abdomen, I'm calling the surgeon in here."

Nicole tried to open her eyes, but to her growing horror she realized she couldn't. 'Don't tube me! I'm awake!' She thought. What followed was probably the most disturbing thing she'd ever felt. Gloved fingers opened her mouth and something was forced down her throat. It felt like she was choking, yet she could still breathe. Air was being forced into her chest. Had she been breathing before this?' Then everything was silent. Nicole fought in vain against the darkness and cold that had taken her. It felt like forever, but could have only been a few seconds... there was a harsh sound, like a man's ragged breathing near her ear.

"Why... I didn't even want any kids. She wanted them so... I agreed to make her happy. You're telling me it did this to her. My baby?

'Josh?' Thought Nicole. 'He's crying. He can't cry. He's never cried.'

A new voice spoke. "The... fetus was in a bad position. Her fallopian tube ruptured and she went into shock... she bled on the inside. I'm afraid there was a lot of damage done to her organs before we could stop it."

There was an awkward silence.

"She's dying?" He said in disbelief.

"It's likely she will not survive." Came the calm voice. 'Dr. Johns, the general surgeon.' Nicole recognized his voice. She'd called him at 3 am for one of his post op patients before. He wasn't too much of an asshole like some of the other doctors. Then his words hit her, she opened her eyes and stared. Her husband was sitting by a bed looking up at the doctor. He held the hand of someone laying on the bed. Nicole's eyes traveled across to see someone she barely recognized. Sallow skin and eyes closed, the vent machine puffed air into her lungs through a tube. No less than three I.V's dripped medications and saline into her.

Sadness filled her. 'Is that me? NO! Not like this. I thought it was a car accident or something quick.

"Is there any other family who would want to come see her?"

"I'll call her mother." Said Josh quietly. He pulled out his phone and stared at it as if he had forgotten how to use the thing. With shaking fingers he swiped at the screen a few times before holding it up to his ear.

Nicole didn't want to hear her mother's broken voice over the phone. She flailed and fought.

"Let me out! Let me go you bastard! Saruman I'll kill you myself!"

"What are you doing to her?!" Came an outraged voice. "Stop! I have it. It's ready you vulture. Put her down."

She gasped as the fingers released her throat. A bout of involuntary coughing racked her body as she crumpled to the ground. The warmth of an arm wrapped around her waist where she huddled on the cold stone floor.

"Unchain her. It's not as if she has anywhere to go."

"You don't order the white wizard-"

"It's alright Maufundt. Do as he asks."

Nicole opened her eyes. Beside her Andrew was kneeling. The orc squatted in front of her and roughly grabbed her ankle. Nicole winced but didn't have the strength to fight.

Once her ankles were freed, Andrew lifted her up and carried her across to the chaise. For a while she laid still and dazed.

"Anne?"

She blinked and looked over at the man in confusion.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah" her voice came out as a whisper. "Just tired."

"Can you walk now?"

"I... I don't know."

"Let's try then. I want to show you something." He pushed a glass into her hands. "Have some water. You'll feel better."

Numbly she tipped the glass to her lips. She'd just dreamt of dying... she died from a ruptured ectopic pregnancy. Of all the ironic ways to go...'

Water splashed to the ground and the glass shattered into a hundred sparkling pieces. Tears rolled down her face as she stared forward still seeing her husband's face in her mind.

A soft cloth wiped at her face. She reached up and took it. "Thanks Legolas." She muttered, blotting at her face.

"Who?" came Andrew's voice.

In surprise she met the man's eyes. He glared at her. "Who is Legolas?"

"He's..." she hesitated.

"You know what, it doesn't matter. Come." He stood and pulled her up by her wrist. "Let's go."

Andrew took her hand and pulled her stumbling form along behind him. They walked out the door of her chamber and down the hall. Normally she would take in their surroundings but mentally she was just too exhausted. She let out a sigh.

"Am I boring you already?" he said sharply with a glare over his shoulder. The fingers around her wrist tightened painfully.

She shook her head and kept her eyes on the walls. Finally they came to a wooden door.

"This is my workshop." He said happily. He pulled a set of keys from his belt and opened the door. They walked inside. As tired as she was Nicole's eyes widened.

There were at least 15 complete looking guns and various parts strewn about the room on many workbenches. Blueprints for the weapons were tacked on the walls and spread across a large desk at the corner. In awe and horror she slowly turned to take it all in. Andrew stood and watched her expression with happy satisfaction.

"Have you shared any of this with him yet?" she questioned quietly after a few moments.

"No." he said "Only your eyes and mine have seen the inside of this room."

"What a privilege" she said dully. '

Thankfully he took her comment as a compliment. "I thought you would be pleased to see my workspace." He smiled wider.

Her eyebrows scrunched together. She shifted where she stood. Something was bothering her.

"How come Saruman stopped… you know." She looked down at her feet, tears stinging her eyes.

"It's an arrangement we came up with. He's not to break you if I give him the instructions on how to replicate this." The man hefted a sturdy looking rifle into his hands. "It's accurate for up to 100 yards."

Nicole felt like a bucket of ice had been dumped over her head. "I'm grateful" she murmured.

"You should be" he said. "You're right about him. He'd just throw you to the wolves when he was done with you. You'll be far better off with me."

Nicole's eyes widened. "With you? You mean leaving with you right?"

He raised an eyebrow, "No I mean I paid for you."

Indignation filled her fatigued limbs and she stood tall. "Now wait a minute. I am not property! You can't just buy me."

"Of course I can. That is how things work here. It's one of the few things about this place that I like better than back home," he said, shifting the gun to his other arm with ease. Nicole followed the movement with eyes that were growing wider with each word he spoke.

"Why do you want me?" Nicole said. "I'm a terrible housekeeper... with no skills to speak of... well I can sew and I know a few things about medicine but-"

He laughed. "Isn't it obvious?" He smiled setting down the gun and turned to face her again. "We are from the same world. We are meant for each other." He took a few steps towards her with a hand held out.

She backed away quickly and stepped around to the other side of a wide worktable.

"Why are you skittish all of the sudden?" he asked in genuine confusion. He dropped his hand.

"I'm promised to marry someone else," she said, watching him warily.

"Oh… are you? Fascinating." He lifted his eyebrows. "You'll be mine soon so, you'd best forget about that." He stepped around the table.

She skipped back a few steps. "Don't touch me!" she couldn't help the pitch of her voice. This was a nightmare, all of it.

He huffed, "come on now. I'm not a troll. You could love me one day."

"No!" She shouted suddenly. "I could never love someone as, as, selfish and mercenary as you!"

What occurred next would have been comical if she hadn't been so angry and desperate. The man tried to catch her but she ran circles around the room, easily evading his grasp. Finally, out of breath, he gave up and moved over to the door.

"You want to stay here with Saruman and his beasts? Fine!" He pounded on the door angrily.

"I need some help. She's being difficult," he called through the wood, before unlocking the door. On the other side she heard heavy steps moving closer. In came Maufundt and three more uruk. The four of them together managed to corner the exhausted elleth. They held her by both arms as she struggled weakly.

"You don't know much about elves do you?" she said venomously. "If you try to… to take me by force. It'll kill me."

He scoffed, "please, what a load of crap." He waved at the guards holding her. "Take her back to the chamber. I'll collect her later."

Nicole was dragged, because she really was tired, and because she wasn't going to be cooperating willingly to anything anymore. Not when she knew what a monster she was dealing with. How could someone sell weapons to a maniac and be alright with slavery? It just boggled the mind.

They didn't chain her this time, just tossed her into the room and shut the door. Nicole crawled her way over to the chaise and pulled herself onto it. She collapsed in exhaustion, her mind going dark in seconds.

81818

A lock turned in the door, snapping her awake instantly. She jumped up from the chaise and sprinted to the door, pressing herself against the wall behind it. The light was dim outside the narrow window, but not completely dark. The air was heavy and humid. Her eyes were fixed on the door as it slowly opened.

"Anne?" came Andrew's voice. He took one step forward, looking around, his hand still on the handle.

She struck fast, with the heel of her hand against his temple. He staggered sideways and she leapt onto his back wrapping her arms around his neck in a blood choke. She thanked her husband and Glorfindel for all the training as he swore and clawed at her arms in an ineffective attempt to remove them. He even tried throwing himself backwards against the wall. It hurt, even knocked the wind out of her, but she didn't let go. In only a few more seconds he was down. She counted to ten slowly before releasing him. Then she stared down at his limp form in shock for a few moments. She had never attacked a human before.

'Hurry!' a voice seemed to yell in her head, 'The keys!'

She pawed at him in desperation until the rung holding the keys jangled against her long fingers. She clumsily freed it from his belt before poking her head outside the door and looking both ways down the hall. She couldn't believe her luck, the corridor was empty except for a few sputtering lamps. She stepped outside a few paces and turned around. A moment of indecision filled her mind as she looked at the man's feet peeking from around the door. Then she shook her head and nudged them to the side before quietly closing the door and locking it behind her. She had thankfully noticed which key he used and it was easy to find the correct one. There were only three on the ring after all.

'What now?' she asked herself in indecision. She knew Saruman had the only key to the front entrance, and he wasn't likely to have made a duplicate for someone like Andrew. 'I can't just leave. I have to do something about those weapons.' The elleth stood tall as her eyes fell on one of the oil lamps. She strode forward with purpose and grabbed one, heading quickly for Andrew's study. The halls were deserted the whole way and she felt a bit suspicious of this, but didn't have time to dwell on it. There was a mission to complete. Once inside with the door securely locked behind her she looked around. Where to begin?

With sure movements she knocked over one heavy table filled with half-finished guns and then proceeded to upend another towards it so everything laid between the two wooden structures in a jumbled mess. She grabbed the rifle Andrew showed her earlier and stalked to the window. She didn't bother trying to open its latch. Instead, she used the butt of the gun to smash through the glass until the weak light of the sun shone into the room brighter. She glanced out, but there was a dense fog all around and she couldn't see the sky. She shrugged and tossed the weapon out the window. She could hear water down there. The ents must have redirected the Isen while she slept. She looked around at the blueprints on the walls. Calmly, she turned to the one nearest her and ripped it unceremoniously from the stone. Then, she crumpled it between her hands and threw it on the pile of weapons. She continued this until the walls were bare. At last she tried pushing the desk closer to the pile. It was heavy and screeched against the stone, but slowly inched forward. The last key unlocked the drawers and the elf pulled out all the paper in the desk.

A pounding at the door startled her from her task.

"Anne? What are you doing in there? Don't touch that stuff. It's dangerous."

She ignored his voice. She should have held onto that choke for longer, then he'd be dead. God forgive her soft heart. He could create more of these things. She picked up an unlit oil lamp that set on the desk and poured the oil out over all the weapons and crumpled paper feeling a thrill as she did so. She'd always been a good kid. Never started fires or vandalized anything, never caused trouble for anyone if she didn't have to. Well here was something worth the risk. Middle Earth did not need guns ripping through the dwindling genetic stores of men when they were at their weakest. The lock in the door turned. She lifted the lit lamp from the hallway.

"...used the spare. She attacked me and ran in here. I hear her in there"

'Who is he talking to?' She shrugged, 'It doesn't matter now. It's too late.' The door opened. She smashed the lamp onto the edge of an overturned table.

The flames jumped up instantly, illuminating the shocked look on Andrew's bandaged face and the narrowed eyes of two Uruk at his side. She laughed at the expression.

"You're keeping in step, In the line, Got your chin held high and you feel just fine. Cause you do... What you're told"

"You fucking bitch" his voice was cold with rage. "Grab her." he said, his eyes never leaving Nicole's laughing face. The two uruk moved along either side of the impromptu bon fire with the intention of trapping her between them.

"But inside your heart it is black and it's hallow and it's cold." Still singing her mocking tune she grabbed the metal nose of some sort of gun from the flaming pile and swung it at the Uruk who was closest. Its wooden end was smoking and the swing sent ash flying into the beast's eyes. It burned her hand, but she didn't let go, instead she spun it in her hands so the bayonet on the other end was forward. She made a jab for the other as it neared her. The blade made a shallow cut in its leg that would have been deeper if uruk's reflexes had been a little slower. It jumped back with a roar.

"Just how deep do you believe? Will you bite the hand that feeds? Will you chew until it bleeds? Can you get up off your knees? Are you brave enough to see? Do you want to change it?"

"I have never served anyone on my knees!" shouted Andrew from where he stood. The flames were so high now she could hardly see him. Black smoke was filling the air. "But you will. You will pay for this! We will be together and you will regret this every day for the rest of your life." He finished the sentence with a cough.

The lack of clean air was getting to her as well. She backed away from the uruk hacking and coughing. Maybe starting a fire in such an enclosed space wasn't the best idea. There clearly wasn't enough oxygen for all of them.

A hand struck from the side. The gun shaft was knocked roughly from her hands and then a heavy body bowled her over. She landed with a grunt on her left. The weight was laying across her, pinning her arms down. She kicked out with her legs until the other uruk was able to grab them. The pissed face of her captor appeared over her. He bared his teeth from where he stood at her head.

"Looks like you ripped some stitches" she said through tearing eyes. She coughed again. "Get your fat ass orcs off me. I can't breathe."

"Shut up" he said. He knelt down so his face was inches from hers.

She stilled, seeing the look in his eyes. There was that spark she saw when she first met him. It was cruelty, obsession, and greed all wrapped together in a tightly controlled package, and he was about to let it loose... on her. She swallowed. Maybe this hadn't been the best plan.

He stood up and removed his cloak. She watched him fold the garment with narrowed eyes. He wore black gloves. For some reason this observation made her stomach bottom out. She remembered those gloves, like a bad dream.

"Move back... keep hold of her arms and legs"

The bodies shifted back and she struggled now that their weight was off her.

He stepped forward and drew a short, but gleaming sharp blade from his belt.

"You'd best hold still... or I might cut you."

"What?" she growled, "like I'm going to be a lamb for the slaughter?"

He laughed suddenly, "I'm not going to kill you. Though a little humiliation is in order." he stepped over her and crouched down to straddle her. With a smile on the uninjured side of his face he held the knife to her throat. Out of necessity she stilled when she felt the blade sting against her skin and glared up at him. Tears were in her eyes now, not just from the smoke, but fear, real choking fear was filling her. She tried not to shake, but a tremor hitched her breath anyway.

"Not singing any more are you" he cooed mockingly. The knife moved from her throat and caught the edge of her collar. It cut downwards through her shirt in one long slice, like a pair of sharp scissors gliding through wrapping paper. Her two captors at her side sent each other leering grins before they looked back down at her their eyes roaming over her exposed body greedily. All that was between her and them now was her chest binding.

"Stop! Please" The tears fell faster now. "You'll kill me!" Her face burned. She knew where this was going.

"Kill you?" He leaned down so his lips were near her ear. "No...just a little punishment, try to enjoy it if you can." She thought the skin of her ear was going to crawl away in revulsion when his lips touched her.

She jerked her head away and couldn't help the sob that escaped.

He leaned back and lightly trailed the dagger over her covered breasts. "It's like unwrapping a present." He slipped it beneath the bottom edge of the binding. She closed her eyes tightly and turned her head. "Legolas I'm so sorry" she whispered. This was it... she was going to die in the worst way possible. Maybe she could throw herself on his dagger and end it sooner.

"- What is the meaning of all this? The lord sent me when he smelled smoke" A voice came from the door.

Like from a distance, she heard Andrew growl, "Fucking interfering she-uruk" The blade lifted. Louder he spoke. "Just dealing with my own property however I like. It's really none of your business."

Steps came closer. "What are you doing? She is not your _property_ yet. Saruman has not given you permission to-"

"-And what is going to stop me? His army is gone, and his factories lay under water." came his snide voice.

The sound of metal sliding against metal followed this statement. "I will stop you. Get off her. The plan has changed. He wants to bargain with her for our freedom. We have received word. She is the fiancé to the prince of the greenwood. Her family will pay a great deal besides our freedom for her safe return."

"Oh... of course" he said sarcastically, "I'll just get off her then and let you have her." His weight shifted against her hips. And despite her best efforts to ignore him, she felt him through the light fabric of her pants. 'No, no, no! Get him off! Get him off me now!' her mind screamed. She didn't want any part of this disgusting human touching her, let alone _that_ part. Plus, it was clear he was aroused. 'Damn him and the mother who didn't smother him in his crib!'

"Move Human! I will not tell you again!"

She never thought she would have a reason to be grateful to the orc, but she was now. She wanted this beast off her. She felt so dirty... A sharp point was at her neck. Her eyes flew open. 'Is this the end?'

"If I can't have her then no one will." he stated calmly.

"Boys!" said Maufundt to the orcs holding Nicole's arms.

"Ack!" the weight was off her suddenly. On instinct she scooted herself backwards till the stone wall was at her back. Broken glass bit into her burnt hands and her feet, but she didn't care. She pulled at the split remains of her shirt and hugged her arms around her middle. The shaking was more violent now, as if she was in a freezer.

The orcs who held her down a second ago were standing and holding the struggling psychopath between them. He'd dropped the knife. It lay gleaming in the light of the flames only a few yards from her, between her and the others. Nicole eyed it. Could she reach it before...

She darted forward. Maufundt made a startled movement, turning to hold her blade between her and the elleth, but she wasn't Nicole's target. She leapt forward and drove the knife into Andrew's upper back. He let out a startled screech and sagged between his captors.

Maufundt smiled maliciously, "Good choice girl, now come with us quietly."

Nicole shook her head and backed up till the window was at her back once more.

Maufundt frowned. "Come away from there you foolish elf. Do you think you can fly? You are trapped."

Nicole shook her head and stepped backwards shakily up onto the sill, leaving bloody footprints on the cold stone floor. "I'll take my chances." She glanced over her shoulder. She was high up in the tower… very high. Past her dirty and scratched feet she saw the ground was covered over with churning water. Bits of wood that looked like they had been fashioned for some purpose were floating in the steaming, bubbling pool. Boxes and bits of metal rushed past in the turbulent currents, the latter sinking quickly beneath the surface.

"You don't want to do that. There is no way you will survive." said the reasoning voice of the she-orc as she inched closer.

Nicole met her amber gaze with a wry smile and tired eyes "Death is better than letting Saruman use me against those I love." Then she stepped into the air… and was falling.

81818

There's a cliffhanger for you... more like a cliff-faller, Ha! Get it… because she is falling from a tower... Ok not funny but I laughed. Maybe I'm a little sick in the head. Bet you're wondering what happens next? I guess I'd better start writing.


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own Lord of the Rings. A few of these characters are my own invention. In other words MINE hands off! lol.

81818 November 3018

"Well all I know is I don't want to be the one to tell him" said one elf.

"Nor I" said another.

Thalon frowned. He had a fair idea what the others were discussing. They'd had this conversation many times on their journey home from Imladris.

"Come now, are you warriors or scared elflings?" He interjected. "King Thranduil is fair. He will not punish the messenger for a decision not their own."

"Alright, then" said the first elf, raising an incredulous brow. "Why don't you be the one to tell him? He knows you best of all of us."

Thalon sighed, "Echon, why do you think I don't want to do it. He may not have me executed, but you can bet he's going to make my ears ring, more so because he seems to think the prince actually listens to me."

The other elf smirked, "Well sometimes he does."

Thalon shook his head, "But in this matter I knew nothing until the decision had already been made. You know I would have advised against both..." He smiled warmly, "well maybe just one of his choices." He glanced back at his comrades. "Though I would have told him to wait."

They all chuckled. "You saw her face then huh?" Said Echon. "White as a ghost. I couldn't believe it. Any other elleth would have wept in happiness."

"If it had been you they would have just wept normally- ak!" The elf stopped speaking when Echon punched him in the shoulder. Laughter bubbled out of all of them.

"In all seriousness though." Commented Echon. "She did seem rather reluctant." He looked around at his four companions. "I'm not imagining that. It seems strange too, because they seemed like they were very close. I thought surely that they had reached an understanding long before the council."

"Yes, I did notice." said Thalon, "but let us not mention that to the king."

"You are going to lie?" Said Echon in disbelief, "Do you have a death wish?"

"No" responded the elf in irritation, "I'm just going to focus on her positive attributes and not mention that particular observation."

"Hm, well you are braver than I." He shivered. "There is a reason his line were chosen to be royalty. I think he can nearly read minds, like the lady of the wood, only not quite so pleasant."

"Come on now, I don't hear you complaining like that during one of his feasts."

"He does throw a good party" commented Echon, "Don't mistake my meaning. His fearsome demeanor is wonderful when we are facing enemies. His reputation alone keeps many of the more cowardly ones away."

"And now I have to face him." Thalon shook his head. "Thank you for choosing me as your martyr."

"We are most grateful" grinned Echon.

Thalon rolled his eyes and pulled his horse to a stop. There it was on the horizon, The green line of trees where he'd spent his whole life. Thalon sighed. This was going to be hard. He would go straight to the king. Any delay would mean the elf would hear of their return… without the prince, before he could prevent the king from jumping to conclusions and bearing down on him in cold fury, interrupting his meal, bath, or sleep. He would never make that mistake again. No… it would be better to carry his weary and dusty self straight to his leader.

Hours later he took a fortifying breath before knocking twice on the door of the King's personal study.

"Enter" came a cool voice.

Thalon pushed the door open and stepped inside, waiting quietly.

The king set his quill down and leaned back to observe him. Well, it was more like he picked him apart with his sharp gaze.

"Good evening your highness" He bowed and stood straight again. Thalon knew better than to let his expression show anything. He waited silently after his greeting.

"I did not receive word you had returned."

"I came straight here, as you prefer."

He nodded, "Good... Where is Legolas?"

'To the point, great. At least this would be over more quickly.' "He did not return with us."

The king's eyes narrowed. "No? And where might he be."

"He stayed behind in Imladris, but he will not remain there much longer."

"Oh" the coolness of that one utterance was enough to make Thalon's heart skip a beat. He kept his face neutral.

"Yes... he was chosen to be a part of a great quest that concerns all the free peoples of Middle Earth."

"Chosen? By whom?" ice encased his words.

"Well... he actually volunteered, but the rumor was that he was going to be asked anyway." hedged Thalon.

"What is this quest concerning?"

Thalon glanced around nervously and then approached so that he was just outside of Thranduil's long reach. This was sensitive information and he didn't want it overheard, but he also didn't want to be strangled by the angry monarch when he heard just how dangerous the quest was.

He kept his voice low. "The ring of power has been found. The quest is to... to bring it to Mordor and destroy it in the fires of Mount doom."

The look of shock on the king's face would have been funny if he didn't know what was coming next.

Thranduil stood so fast that Thalon lost his nerve and stepped back a pace. His eyes may have widened a fraction, but otherwise he kept his cool.

"You let your prince, my son, volunteer to walk into the lair of the enemy!"

Thalon swallowed. "It was his decision."

"And why are you here then? Why are you not with him?" The quiet question after his angry outburst was unsettling.

Was it just him or was the temperature steadily dropping in here. "I tried... but Lord Elrond would not allow it... The number was to be kept small so as to remain undetected…"

He flinched has the kings smooth voice rose in volume again. "Then you should have taken his place!"

"Lord Legolas would not be dissuaded."

The king's eyes narrowed to slits, "My son may be one of the best archers in Middle Earth, but he is young-"

"Forgive me my king but your son has nearly reached a millennia-"

When the king's nostrils flared Thalon wished he hadn't spoken.

"Is that all you have to say?"

He cleared his throat. "Ah... No… Perhaps you might like to read this." Thalon held out a small roll of parchment at arm's length.

The blond elf leaned out over his desk and plucked it impatiently from his hands. Thalon backed up a pace.

He broke the seal with deft fingers and began reading.

"This is ridiculous." He pinned the scroll to the desk with one long finger, almost as if he was stabbing it. "It cannot be true."

"It is. He gave her your father's ring."

Thranduil sat and rubbed at his temples with his long fingers.

"Who is she?" Despite his sensitive hearing Thalon nearly missed the question.

"Well... her background is a bit mysterious. The story is she is from the far southeast, but I have trouble believing that."

"Are you not supposed to be his counselor as well as his guard?" Thranduil pinned him with a look. "How is he engaged to some strange elleth?"

Despite his precarious situation Thalon smiled. "She is strange... strange, beautiful and kind, and brave, for she is a part of the quest as well."

"Answer the question."

"He made the decision without my knowledge. I was surprised afterward."

"Legolas is not impulsive or foolish. He would not make decisions like this without consulting someone he trusted. Who was it then, Elrond?"

Thalon shifted, "Yes, and Mithrandir as well. I recall Legolas meeting several times with them and Estel privately."

"Did he discuss the content of these meetings with you?"

"No, but he seemed distressed afterward."

Thranduil eyed him coldly, "You may go. And send for Areth."

8181818 March 1st

Legolas spent his part of the watch that night pacing back and forth after the mysterious visitor's appearance had scared away the horses. He hadn't been able to fall back asleep because thoughts were flying by. Mostly they were about how he should have taken aim and skewered the evil filth, for Gimli was right. The most reasonable identity for their visitor was Saruman. But at the time he had been so surprised at the old man's appearance that he had not readied his bow until the visitor was gone, like a wisp of smoke in the breeze. Realistically he knew there was little chance that he could have harmed the wizard if it had been him at all, but guilt still plagued him.

Nicole and the hobbits had been missing for 5 days now. So far the only sign had been some muddy hobbit footprints and a dropped broach several days ago. He hummed to himself one of the tunes he'd heard Nicole singing, but without the words. They were too strange and his attempt to repeat the words only flustered him. He opened her sketchbook once more to look at the pictures. He'd been looking at the images each night when the others slept. Touching something she created centered him. Tonight he skipped past the first few pages until he saw her drawings of the fellowship. There was Boromir with Merry and Pippin. All three had their mouths open as if forming words while they held their paddles poised for their next stroke in the water. They looked happy and carefree. The next page was of Aragorn, Sam, and Frodo. Sam was bored, and Aragorn grave. Frodo's eyes were shadowed and his smile was false, an expression the elf had seen there frequently. He was impressed how Nicole was able to capture the detail that made the picture authentic. In many years her already admirable ability would be something amazing if she continued to practice. Next was Gimli and Himself. It was from her perspective. Her boots were even at the bottom of the sketch. His eyes were shining with mirth along with Gimli's. Nicole had spent much of that time laughing, singing, and telling jokes to keep them from boredom. It was her way to be lighthearted and silly.

With the dawn the others woke. Legolas rushed them to eat something so they could pick up the trail of their friends. They spent many hours searching the ground. Legolas was chafing to find something, anything that proved she was still living. Finally-

"Here at last we find news!" exclaimed the ranger. Legolas rushed forward beside Gimli to see a Mallorn leaf of Lorien held in the man's hand. He let out a breath. "There are crumbs." muttered the elf. 'Nicole wouldn't have eaten at a time like this.' He rolled his eyes. "Pippin or Merry, surely" he said.

Aragorn nodded and pointed at the ground near their feet. "See, there are pieces of cut cord."

"And the knife that cut them" Gimli held up a dirty serrated blade briefly, his face twisted in distaste, before tossing it to the side and wiping his hands on his shirt.

"I don't understand." Legolas moved closer where the weapon landed to examine the blade. There was no blood on it thankfully. "Did they fly away after their victory meal?" His eyes scanned all around at the grass. But he saw no sign of the hobbits or Nicole.

Aragorn's quick deductions after that point led them to the edge of the forest. Legolas was the only one relieved to be heading into the gloom. Surely Nicole would be more at home among the trees and would be able to protect the hobbits. They followed along the river until they found the prints of the two halflings. Nicole's were nowhere to be found.

"Do not let it trouble you friend." said Gimli, awkwardly patting him on the arm, the only part of the elf he could reach. "Elves do not often leave tracks, as you well know."

He nodded, glad for confirmation of his own desperate hopes in the dwarf. Their group moved along until they came to the bottom of some strange steps etched into a large hill that rose above the tree tops of the forest. They quickly made their way to the top. After several moments of peering about and listening to Aragorn ponder their next course of action, Legolas noticed movement in the trees, which he quickly pointed out to Gimli.

"There in the trees." he said quietly, in an attempt not to draw attention from the being he spied.

"Look at what?" said the dwarf in his typically loud voice."

"Hush!" Legolas pointed again

The dwarf grumbled a bit and then drew Aragorn's attention to the figure drawing ever closer. Together, they watched the approach with indecision. A weight seemed to be pressing down on Legolas, willing him to be still, but he fought it with everything he had. He had failed to act last night. He wouldn't wait this time. All he needed was a sign.

"Well met, indeed, my friends. I wish to speak with you." The man in tattered robes was close now.

Legolas retrieved his bow and held it loosely in his hands.

"Did Not I say I wished to speak with you Master Elf?" The voice of the old man drifted up to them from the foot of the hill.

"Now Legolas! Shoot him! Do not let him speak again. He will put a spell on us"

The voice was familiar to him. Legolas hesitated. That is until he saw the flash of white robes from under the ratty grey cloak as the man nimbly climbed the huge rough steps.

The arrow held loosely was drawn and released before the conscious thought to do so registered. White hot anger flared after. "Give her back" he roared. Had he looked back at himself he wouldn't have recognized the elf standing there, shaking with poorly suppressed wrath. This was the scum who had taken Nicole from him. Where did he hold her? Away somewhere in the cruel dark of his tower, chained, tortured? She was light, life, and laughter! The arrow was followed by another, and another. He wanted to see them hit their mark, sink into the evil flesh of the monster who betrayed them all.

The arrows bent in their path as the old man twisted himself around the projectiles. They came close, but ended only leaving three new holes in his grey cloak.

"Stop! Did I not say 'well met' in the manner of your people? Why do you seek to harm me, a friend you have known long?"

Doubt filled the elf and the bow became loose in his grip. That voice. In pain he recalled his friend's fall into the depths of Moria... and Nicole's sweet voice- _"He is sent back, only he is changed, more powerful than before."_ The bow and arrow fell from his hands with a clatter.

"Mithrandir?" he questioned. "I didn't believe her when she told me." He stared at the wizened figure in shock, his anger dying down low to hot embers.

"What do you speak of Legolas?" came the gruff voice of his friend from beside him. "He has bespelled you! Pick up your bow!"

Aragorn lowered his sword and looked between Legolas and the old man who was quickly gaining on them. "Nicole told you news of Gandalf? Let's hear it quick! Who is this strange traveler?"

"My friend Legolas is right" came the voice of the man. He cast aside his old cloak. For a moment their eyes were dazzled by the brightness of the sun on the white fabric. The exposed skin of the man's face and hands shone with a brilliance of those recently in company of the Valar. "I am the one who was once called Gandalf. Indeed I am Saruman, one might almost say, Saruman as he should have been. But come now, tell me of yourselves! I have passed through fire and deep water, since we parted."

In awe the three bowed their heads and shaded their eyes. Legolas, the first to realize his identity, was the first to recover. He stood straight and addressed Gandalf.

"I am sorry my friend, for attacking you. I was... overcome"

"You are forgiven. I see that you were driven by great emotion. I imagine that I do resemble Saruman now. But you do not seem as shocked to see me as your companions." Gandalf gestured his towards Aragorn and Gimli. Legolas turned to see them standing with mouths open staring at the wizard in awe. He would have laughed at such a look on their faces, as neither were given to such displays, but he could not. It wasn't in him. Maybe he would review the memory when Nicole was safe again... Nicole. He turned back to the wizard.

"But Nicole and the hobbits! We have come far to seek her-" he paused, glancing at Aragorn briefly "-seeking them, and you seem to know where they are. Where are they now?"

Gandalf gave the elf a thoughtful look. "The hobbits are with Treebeard and the Ents. I do not know yet of where Nicole is-"

"You don't know!" The words came out harsher than he'd intended.

Gandalf's bushy eyebrows lifted. "When I met with Treebeard, he did not hear of any elves in or around the forest."

The embers inside him swirled up in a flame of desperation and fury. He opened his mouth to speak, but Aragorn's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"She was taken by a man and an Uruk of Saruman. We believe that they joined the larger group of Uruk-hai that held Merry and Pippin hostage." He paused. "These ents you speak of. Are they the legendary tree shepherds of old legend?"

Gandalf's eyes twinkled mysteriously. "Of old they are, but ents are a _living_ legend. They do not often leave the borders of this forest."

The three companions shifted and looked among one another.

"I see you are yet worried for your young hobbit friends. You need not do so, they are further from danger than you yourselves will be soon."

Legolas gave the wizard a pleading look.

Gandalf seemed not to see it and shifted to check the Sun's location in the sky. "Come, we will work out this puzzle as we walk. There is not much time. Saruman's evil is set upon the people of Rohan"

"The three of you can go to Rohan. I made a promise to Nicole and I will not break it." He turned and began to make his way after the path of the hobbits. He knew the general direction towards Isengard. He would go there. "Wait!" The heavy steps of Gimli hurried after him.

Gandalf's voice interrupted the prince's retreat, "-And what do you plan on doing Thrandullian? Shoot your arrows at Orthanc until Saruman tells you where she is, if indeed he even knows?" His tone gentled then. "Come now. You can be of use with your friends and save many lives that would otherwise be lost. Do not ride off on a fruitless quest that would only end in waste."

He paused and turned back, "Maybe it would... But I have to try, whether or not ruin is the result. For I..." His eyes dropped to his feet and his words came out choked. "It will be my end if it is hers."

"Ah, we come to the point of your argument then. I should tell you that the Lady Galadriel has a message to each of you... I had wondered at its meaning, but now I know.

 _"Trust in the name of your house and in the strength of your bond. The soul you will share reaches for death, yet flies here ere long."_

At the word death Legolas paled. "She... she is." He looked down at Gimli helplessly.

"Do not wilt my friend. It is a riddle and Gandalf will find its meaning." The dwarf looked at the wizard, "Well Gandalf, what say you? Do not let our elf here die of grief while we wait an explanation." He hadn't meant to be rude, but now was not the time for riddles. 'Why can the istari not speak in plain language? I have never understood this.'

"I believe that it means she endures great suffering, but yet lives." finished Gandalf. "Did Galadriel not speak you in Lothlorien of this?"

Legolas seemed to deflate then. He passed a hand over his eyes and whispered soft words to himself. Aragorn watched his friend in sympathy. He felt bad for thinking how grateful he was that Arwen was safe with her people and far from danger.

"Yes, she said Nicole's fate was in her own hands."

"All will be well then!" Cheered Gimli. "She's a bright one, and a fighter." He clapped the elf on the back, earning a hopeful/irritated look from his friend. "I believe we will see her soon. Alive and well."

"Thank you for your words Gimli, though it does not rest well with me to abandon her to whatever danger may come."

"I will ask Treebeard when I see him next, to keep an eye out for her."

"Thank you." The words were so subdued that the others nearly missed them.

With a nod of his white head the wizard turned to climb down the steps.

The other three followed. Gandalf paused to pull the tattered grey cloak over his bright robes. They made their way down the steps.

He heard Aragorn's firm footfalls beside him. "Lord Elrond said your name would protect her."

Legolas jumped down a ledge and lifted his bright sapphire gaze to his friend above him.

Aragorn followed him more gingerly, using a large root to step his way down. "She has already suffered much. Maybe that is all the riddle meant." He stepped up closer to the wood elf. "It is impossible not to worry, but do not let it overcome you. I fear we have many trials ahead that require focus."

The elf nodded and turned his head in the direction of Orthanc. 'The soul he will share…' There was only one he would ever consider. Nicole may have been grieved before, but to 'reach for death.' That wasn't her. She had recovered. Her voice filled many hours of his memory that he visited as often as he could in the waking dreams of elves. Even now he could still hear the echo of her strange songs in his mind. The group began making their way slowly to the edge of the forest. For a long time the only sound was of the birds and rustling and creaking of the ancient forest. To distract himself from dark thoughts he leveled his gaze on Gandalf ahead of him.

"I am sorry for my rudeness earlier Gandalf." He said after a long stretch of silence. "It would ease my heart to hear what befell you in Moria."

As Gandalf reluctantly recanted his long battle the others listened. Normally, a story of such epic proportions held the elf spellbound, but he was hard pressed to keep his attention on the wizard's words. The message from the lady Galadriel disturbed him. He would follow his friends... but he had to be sure he did everything 'in his power' as she had said. Once they reached the edge of the trees he hung back, listening closely until the whispers of the trees surrounded him. He laid a hand on the large twisted form of a willow and closed his eyes, listening to its voice.

 _'Friend... tree of Fanghorn I have long wished to enjoy the shade of your leaves, but I must leave now. Will you listen to me? I am looking for a friend. I believe she is held captive by the wizard Saruman. Please tell the others to watch for her, to protect her.'_

The spirit stirred under his hands. He had chosen this tree because he could sense it was awake. Its heart was good, but it was angry and longed for action, for vengeance, just as Legolas himself longed for these things. The trunk creaked under his fingers, shifting ever so slightly. The light of the sun through branches shifted over his closed eyes, though there was no breeze to move them.

A voice spoke back, ' _A friend? Do you not have many others? Many birds roost on my branches, but I do not seek them when they fly away.'_

 _'No... you are right. She is... more. I love her.'_ He allowed an image of Nicole to fill his mind. In it he danced with her as she sang. The tune ringing clear and beautiful.

The tree echoed his feelings back in the slow thoughtful way of all growing things, along with an acceptance that made it clear it had agreed to his request.

 _'Thank you. I will come here again.'_

"Legolas! Come. We must ride now. Here is your friend Asfaloth." Called Aragorn.

81818

Areth walked the hall, the light fabric of her gown swishing dramatically around her ankles, God how she hated wearing dresses. It had been over 1,000 years since she was a member of the border guard and still she preferred a tunic and leggings over the stuffy formal wear required of her station. She had only stopped limping 200 years ago, but she still felt pain, or she would be twisting arms to get back out there to see the edges of the forest with her people like the old times. It may have grown dark and dangerous, but to her it would always be beautiful.

Voices in faint murmurs reached her keen ears. She smiled. Perhaps she would surprise him. He'd been in meetings all day. He always got grouchy when that happened. His advisors tended to be long winded. There had been unrest lately, and their scouts had brought back word that the forces of Dol Guldur and Mordor were marching on their people. 'How I wish I could still fight alongside them,' she sighed.

The voices stopped. Quickly Areth hid behind the door as it opened. The near silent footsteps of several elves breezed past. Thank god they weren't warriors predisposed to glance at every dark corner as she would have. She had no patience for speaking with them now... well, not that she ever had much patience for them. Quieter than a prowling cat she slipped through the open door.

At least the council room was easy on the eye. Light cascaded down from several vents in the ceiling and carefully placed mirrors spread the radiance through the chamber. A tiny stream trickled down the wall directly across from where the king would sit, so his grace could be soothed by the beauty and calming influence of the flowing water.

She nearly laughed, that was the intention anyway. He didn't look particularly soothed right now. His back was to her, his arms crossed over his chest in either exasperation or an attempt to be intimidating. She saw a muscle jump in his jaw and his shoulders were tense. Definitely irritated... she'd have to fix that later.

"You must reinforce the east border," insisted the elf facing him.

"I do not believe they will be attacking from that direction." countered Thranduil, "Besides, would you have me leave our stronghold here only minimally protected. Your own family resides here, and your queen."

The elf looked up and saw her eyes. It was Mainor, her brother. Were they at it again? Sometimes she thought he deliberately bated the king just for entertainment purposes. They were very much alike in that respect.

With a wink she held a finger to her lips.

His eyes sparkled and he looked back to his king. "You should know your wife could defend the whole palace through simply the force of her will."

"Be serious. She has been off the battlefield since before the birth of our son." He replied waspishly.

Areth darted forward the last few steps and kicked at the back of the king's knee causing it to buckle. His curse was cut off when she looped an arm around his neck in a firm choke from behind. "It seems I still have some skill if I can sneak up on the king and catch him unawares." She whispered with her lips against his ear. He was far taller than her, but now he was arched backwards in a most undignified way.

He grabbed the arm wrapped about his neck and placed his leg just behind hers. Allowing his greater weight to be pulled backwards, he twisted to the side and straightened his strategically placed leg, causing her to trip over it. She fell sideways with a yelp into his arms. "You are aware that colluding with your brother to attack the king is considered treason?"

"Oh yes completely. Are you going to punish me?" Her leaf green eyes sparkled up into his.

"Alright. That's my cue to leave." Mainor held up his hands. "I did not want to hear any of your bedroom talk, let alone that comment."

They continued their locked gazes. "Good riddance." Said the king with a smirk.

He shook his inky black hair and stepped around them. "It's a wonder I don't have more nieces and nephews with the way you two carry on."

Warm laughter chased his hasty retreat from the council room.

Thranduil pulled his wife up and she looped her arm around his companionably. "That reminds me. I was just thinking about our son."

A frown creased her husband's face. "Oh?"

She laughed. "Still angry he is away exploring the world? Don't you recall having that same desire when you were his age?"

"Yes... I remember, but why would he accept to go on some... dangerous secret mission without my leave."

She raised a dark eyebrow, "Secret missions tend to have a certain degree of urgency about them." She shifted on her feet and reached up to trace his jaw with a finger. "But you are also bothered by the other part of the message."

"Engaged!" His tone was frosty. "To some grasping Noldor elleth, who only wants power and position?"

Areth faced him fully now, "Funny, I don't remember reading that part of the missive. Did Thalon tell you that?"

"Well... no, but who else could he have met in Imladris?"

"From what Thalon told me, the elleth is both artless and a skilled healer. Besides, if power was what she wanted. She might have gone after one of Elrond's sons just as quickly as our own."

"Legolas has never even shown a faint inclination of interest in any elleth before," said Thranduil suspiciously.

"If he did, he would not speak of it to you. You might scare her away." Areth's lips quirked up.

He raised an eyebrow in a way she had seen countless times before. He was being obstinate. "If she allows herself to be intimidated, then she is not worthy."

"I am sure we will find out. Come on love, let's go above ground. It's unseasonably warm today, I'd like to enjoy the sun."

81818 March 5th 3019

Thalon rolled his shoulders and continued scanning the horizon. He felt like something was going to happen. He couldn't tell yet whether it was for good or ill.

The king's reaction had been everything he had expected. He smiled at the memory. It was why he had wanted to be out here instead of back in the palace. Fearsome indeed. Their leader was why the elves of the greenwood had gained their reputation for danger.

Thalon dropped to the ground from a high branch. He felt restless. There were more orcs and the spiders had openly attacked a group of his kin only this morning. The cowardly creatures rarely took on a whole group of elves, normally they chose to go after ones who ventured off alone. They were becoming more bold as the time passed. It seemed for each nest they removed two replaced it.

A sound alerted him. To the ears of any elf here it was a signal, though it sounded like a bird call. Something approached their forest from the outside. He dodged through the trees. He had requested duty on the edges of the forest. Staying in the cavern's guarding the royal family was normally his station, but He'd begged to be somewhere other than near the king. The elf was in a foul mood lately. He guessed it was stress from worrying about his people. Thalon could understand that. He was glad Thranduil was the one making the hard choices though. He knew he certainly couldn't do that job. He would be sympathetic at a distance.

The trees flashed by, their twisted moss covered forms packed close. For a man this place was a maze, an uninviting dark place, the air heavy with enchantment. To him it was home. The tree canopy was thick and threw the ground into a perpetual twilight during day hours, but it was nearing dusk now. What had happened? Who had sounded the alarm? He hoped no one was injured. Ahead he heard shouts of fear. The same emotion trickled into his mind. What could possibly have frightened his comrades? They had stood guard at these borders for many years and had battled countless evil creatures.

He slowed and readied his bow and arrow. He stepped through the last row of trees.

"Another elf" boomed a voice above him. Light resonant laughter followed. "I have not seen so many for a long time! Well met."

Thalon startled and raised his weapon. When he saw who was looking down at him the arrow dropped from his hands. It looked like a tall leafless rowan tree in the form of a man.

"Impossible" he muttered.

"An ent!" said another of his companions.

'An ent!' He had never seen one, but here it was, a creature his mother had told him stories about as an elfling.

"There are enough of you I suppose to take this precious sapling to the king!"

He stared with his mouth agape. Then he realized the towering creature held something in his hand. To Thalon's eyes it looked like a drift of leaves and heather gathered inside the gnarled wood. But in the late sun a flash of gold mixed in the pile caught his eye.

"What do you have, great ent for us to carry?" he said. How did one speak to a shepherd of trees anyway?

"Ahh I have something of yours. One of your people." The creature turned toward him and slowly bent down to gently lay his pile on the ground. "She was cold. So I packed her in leaves to stop her shivering. She has slept long. I came here at a great pace day and night and day again. I think your healers should see to her."

"One of ours?" Curiosity filled him, "She?" As far as he knew, all their people were accounted for. "Who?" He drifted closer to the pile and began brushing the leaves away. A pale gold hand came into view. It was scratched and dirty, but he recognized the ring instantly. A cry came from his lips.

"Hurry! help me!" he yelled. Many elves surrounded the pile and dug the elleth out. When he saw her closed eyes, dirty matted hair and the state of her clothes a cold fury filled him. He hardly recognized her. If not for the ring he would have thought she was a stranger. "Nicole" he murmured. 'Who would do this?'

"I see you know her. I will leave you then. I would like to stay and speak with the evergreens here. They look as if they are in need of some guidance, but I must go and guard the tree killer Saruman. It is he that did this to the child."

Thalon looked up sharply. The being stood tall over them swaying slightly. His eyes were bright with a green fire. "Saruman!" he exclaimed. "You have come far indeed. You say he did this to her?"

"She fell from his tower. I cannot think of who else may be to blame." He shifted. "Farewell good elf."

In amazement he watched the ent stride away with long steps. "Wait!" He called, "What is your name?"

"I am Bregalad" said the creature. It began humming as it carried away quickly, the song drifting back to the elves standing spellbound at the forest edge.

"Come I have to the greenwood

dark and beautiful Eryn Lasgalen

Home again I go to Fanghorn far

to the forest that breathes and moves

I leave under your forest eves

a gift of youth and light

Heal her well friends and strangers

Keep her from danger and spirit bright."

With those final words the mighty creature was out of sight. Thalon shook himself and gathered the elleth close, wrapping her in his own cloak. He trusted his comrades with his life, but he could not trust anyone with hers. He would bring her himself to the palace and tell them what he had seen.

81818

There was a shocking lack of Nicole in this chapter. Well, that's because she spent a lot of it in 'la la' land.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Don't own LOTR. I also don't own any songs by Jars of Clay. Sorry about the late posting. My neck has been bothering me and kept me from writing, even though I had to take a day off work, I spent it laying flat in bed, _not_ fun, let me tell you.

81818 March 4th

She was being carried. She felt the swaying motion in the pit of her stomach. It was almost like she was being held by the branches of a tree, only she'd never heard of one whose branches could flex and move like fingers. She thought she was dead at first, until the burning sensation in her chest started. Breathing hurt. 'Don't cough, don't cough don-'

A hacking cough ripped through her. She hugged at herself. It was a ridiculous thought but she swore she was going to tumble apart into several pieces. Much like a fragile dry leaf in a strong wind. A leaf someone was burning with a magnifying glass. She rolled onto her side and heaved. Her insides were trying to escape her body out her mouth. She was sure of it. The smell was horrible, swamp water and acid. After the spasms stopped she slumped onto her back. 'What happened?' All that came to her was a vague feeling of mortification and hopelessness. 'I'm suffering enough. I don't need to know right now,' said the reasonable part of her mind.

"Are you well little elf?" came a rumbling voice all around her. "Not to say that you are small for an elf, but I see that you are young. Your spirit shines like new dawn through the clouds… Ah yes. That is what it looks like. I have been thinking on this for many hours since I found you." Then her ears discerned another sound, rhythmic and steady, like steps. They had been there ever since she was drifting in the darkness.

The voice spoke again. "I am sorry it has been stained." There was silence while Nicole tried to make sense of the long rumbling words. "A good draught of entwash will help lift your sorrows from you. Once an orc axe was stuck in the back of my leg for a month. After I pulled it out, the wound healed up with hardly a scar."

"Where?" the words whispered out of her mouth like a quiet stirring of wind. Her voice was hoarse and sounded terrible. It was painful to speak… well everything was painful. She couldn't be dead. She hurt too much.

Apparently the voice was listening. "I am taking you to my home, and then to the safety of your people. You are far from them little elf, but the miles are not as far for me as for you. Tell me, do you have a name?"

"…Nicole" she rasped. "Yours?" She tried to open her eyes, but it was too much effort.

"I am Bregalad, as it is spoken in your tongue… Rest now, you are safe. I do not know what grief you came to in the tower of the tree killer, but rest, hmmm. Dream of green things growing."

And she did dream of green. Across her mind blossoms grew and opened like in a time lapse video. The sun rose and passed her by in a cheery blue sky. A sweet voice whispered her name. And she could almost feel the warmth of his breath in her ear.

"Drink. Come on young one, I will help you sit." Vines wrapped around her, tipping her up. Well that's what it felt like. She had yet to open her eyes.

"Drink Now." Something cool and smooth bumped against her lower lip. She sipped at it, not having the mental strength to argue. The taste of it reminded her of when she stood in a downpour and threw her head back to drink the rain, or when a snowflake melted on her tongue. It quenched the burn in her throat. She drank until she felt like an empty vessel filled to the brim.

Laughter surrounded her, a beautiful sound. "Sleep now thirsty one." She fell into a dreamless sleep, and it seemed to her that she felt warm and cool all at once. The trees whispered to her and eventually a song rose up in a slow tumbling speech, that wasn't elvish or common or anything else she could name, and she listened as she drifted and swayed, like a fragile blossom in a giant woody hand.

 _"Elven king in trees of green,_

 _Whose name is the strength and vigor of Spring._

 _To you I bring, bring home your own_

 _daughter of trees a green leaf floating._

 _Fallen like a sparkling piece of river from on high_

 _A new life, a sapling in bloom_

 _Scooped from the mire, a dew drop shining_

 _Keep her well, from darkness she dove_

 _Into the hand of friend from the clutch of foe"_

It continued on after that, but she couldn't remember the words. There was a great deal of laughter too. Laughter when a breeze tickled her face or when the sun's warmth appeared. Had she felt better Nicole would have laughed herself at the sound. Eventually, the air seemed to become cooler and dry in her lungs. Normally, this wouldn't have bothered her, but she found herself shivering as darkness grew deeper behind her eyelids.

"Hmm there is need for haste I see. You swallowed much of the unclean water. You are lucky. I am as hasty an ent as you will ever meet."

81818 March 6th

She drifted in and out and it seemed a beautiful voice was speaking to her. A song that she hadn't heard before, but recognized nonetheless. For a while she was in darkness, then she was standing in a long hallway. The walls, ceiling, and floor were all made of the same white stone. Banners or tapestries covered the walls, but they remained colorful blurs in her periphery. Nicole saw only him…

He smiled as he turned away and moved off down the hall.

"Wait!"

He stopped and looked back, his eyes glowing before raising a hand in a wave and turning a corner.

"Be careful." She whispered.

A sound reached her ears "click" Horror filled her. "Get down!" She shouted. Nicole ran forward, but it felt like wading through waist high water. Where? Where?

"Boom" the smell of recently discharged fireworks tickled her nose.

Dark spread across the floor. As she came closer she saw the puddle shone red in the torchlight. A pale hand lay in its midst, like a white water-lily on a still pond. A cough rattled. The hand shook with it and then was still.

"No, NO!" Then all was black.

Her voice echoed, but it was cold, unfamiliar. "Make sure he's dead."

She felt the squeezing of fingers at her throat. Words hissing. "You say you know how I die! I will show you his death as a reward. When you follow him into oblivion I will have my revenge."

Nicole clawed at the fingers gasping and flailing against the dark.

"Wake! Wake now young one! You are safe."

With a gasp she pushed herself up and kicked backwards until a wall met her back. In her fear she had thrown her blankets away. She glanced down at herself to see a white shift. Her hands were wrapped the fingers separated and covered in fine strips of linen.

Her wide multicolored eyes met leaf green. "Where?"

The woman waved a hand dismissively. "Do not worry about that. Calm yourself first."

Nicole tried. She really did, but it was several moments before her heart went from a stampede of wildebeest to a more reasonable speed… say a three legged horse at a canter. Once the adrenaline faded she finally allowed her eyes to wander the room.

Dim light streamed in from a round window cut into the solid stone of the wall. Around the outside of the opening vines and moss hung down. She blinked and slowly sat up. Out the window she could see a swath of green trees marching away as far as her keen eyes could see. 'Where?' She looked down at her hands once more in confusion. She didn't remember injuring them She racked her brain for a few moments before catching sight of her feet. They were wrapped as well. She continued her perusal of her body until she noticed the very obvious fact that she was not wearing her own clothes. But a comfortable loose shift made for sleeping. She let out a breath and closed her eyes.

"Who changed me into this? Please tell me it was you and not… some random guy."

"A female healer assisted you." supplied the woman helpfully her voice smooth and soft as Egyptian cotton. Nicole looked up and then blinked her mouth dropping open. "An elf" she said stupidly.

The elleth's eyebrows shot up.

"Uh, I mean, hello I didn't realize I was near any… colonies" she finished lamely. This whole thing was disorienting. It was rare for Nicole to wake and not realize where she was for even a split moment, let alone, really _not_ know. Her eyes traveled across the walls. They were even though unpolished and of a dark stone with flecks of silver throughout. The entire space seemed to have been carved out of solid rock. An impressive feat. In the corner a thick vine grew up through the floor and spread leaves across the wall. From the ceiling hung a basket overflowing with a flowering plant. Nicole didn't recognize it, but it smelled wonderful. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and leaned forward to put her feet on the ground.

"No, no, You must not walk just yet!"

Nicole started and looked at the dark haired elleth. She got so caught up in the perusal of the room that she'd forgotten about its other occupant. "Why not?" Her surprise inadvertently made the words sound childish. Nicole winced internally.

"They are still healing." The elleth sat on the edge of the bed to fix Nicole with a serious look. Up close Nicole could see that her hair was the same color as Legolas'. She frowned. 'I thought that shade was unusual. A twinge in her chest made her sigh. She wished he was here. No one was able to ease her mind like he could.

She pulled her feet up and leaned back against the wall. "Uh... yeah. Hi. What's your name?"

She waved a hand, "That's not important. How are you feeling?"

Nicole tilted her head to the side in confusion. She'd just received the same answer twice. This elf certainly wasn't shy about deflecting important questions. "Alright I guess..." Elves didn't hold hostages… right? She seemed nice enough. Nicole eyed her with a bit of suspicion. It was a common misconception that elves were always good. She'd read up on the kin slaying when she was just a teen.

"Are you hurting?"

Nicole wiggled her toes, flexed her fingers, rolled her shoulders, and generally made sure everything was working. "Not really, my hands and feet itch a little."

"Good, good" The elleth lapsed into silence and simply watched her. Nicole had a funny feeling she was measuring her up, but for what she couldn't be sure.

"Uh... so.." she fell quiet again when she couldn't think of anything to say. A flush rose up her face. Really did she have to stare like that? This elf was worse than Legolas. She knew she shouldn't be so trusting, but Nicole couldn't keep hold of her suspicion. She had been clothed and healed. There was nothing malicious in those actions.

"Why don't you lay down? You shouldn't be walking on your feet. It took quite a bit of time to pick out all the glass. You need at least a day more of rest."

"Fine." Nicole obediently laid back down. This was so weird. the last thing she remembered she was... In Saruman's tower waiting to be rescued. No... she was forgetting something, but when she tried to focus on it her mind reeled and made her nauseous.

The elleth stood. "I will let you rest.'

"Wait." Nicole pushed herself up with a hand, wincing at the slight burning sensation in her palm.

She looked down at Nicole with a cool unreadable expression.

She was so embarrassed, but she couldn't help herself. "Stay. I... don't want to be alone." 'What is wrong with me?' she thought. She kept her eyes down and held her breath for the answer.

"Very well."

Nicole let out the breath and laid her head back onto the pillow. "Sorry. I just. I was alone there a lot. It bothered me. Not knowing when I would see a friend again."

"We've only just met."

Nicole looked up with wide vulnerable eyes. "Yes, but you remind me of someone. I am sure we will be friends anyway." she smiled tentatively.

A warm chuckle soothed Nicole's nerves. "Sleep then." She pulled a chair up beside the bed and sat.

"I have slept enough for a decade. I'm not tired."

"No?" Came an incredulous response. Her lips quirked up at one corner.

"No." Nicole returned the expression, meeting the elleth's bright green eyes.

"How old are you?" said the elleth curiously.

The blonde's eyebrows lifted. "Isn't that supposed to be a rude question?"

"Not for an elf." She reached forward and nudged a glass of water that was sitting on a small table near her bed. "Drink."

'Well I'm not answering it' Nicole wrinkled her nose in irritation. "Ah... let's just say I'm old enough to be an adult." Two could play at this game. Nicole could avoid answering questions without outright lying.

"Where are your people?"

She sat back up and carefully reached out to take glass with two hands. "That would depend on where we are." She took a sip, watching the elleth over the rim of the glass.

The elleth pursed her lips. Nicole tried not to smile, but the expression must have shown on her face, because she crossed her arms.

"Very well. Look around. Where do you think we are?"

With a smile Nicole looked around eagerly once more. She liked guessing games. She was terrible at them, but they were fun.

"Ok... Not Rivendell. I've been there before." She glanced at the elleth after this statement, but she gave little away except a sparkle in her eye.

"Not Lothlorien either." She continued. "They live up in the trees, not inside stone walls, no matter how pretty the stone is." She pondered the view out the window. "I... know that there aren't many trees in Minas Tirith. It wouldn't be known as the white city otherwise." Nicole frowned and cast a look at her bandaged hands. 'This is difficult.' "Are we near Fanghorn? Is this your house? I haven't seen any others, but I hear them."

"As a matter of fact it is my house." Her lips curled upwards.

"Oh, alright then. So will you tell me your name now?"

"My brother calls me Aradheleth"

Nicole's eyebrows lifted, "Aradhel, isn't that... negative"

"It's a nickname."

Nicole chuckled, "You don't let it bother you I hope. My brother's called me 'kitty killer' because I loved cats so much as a child. They knew it would make me angry."

"Your brothers? How many did you have?"

"Four"

"Ah a fruitful family." her smile became wide. "Good."

Nicole shifted uncomfortably. 'That was a weird comment.'

A knock came at the door.

"Come in" called Aradheleth.

In walked a guard clad in light leather armor. Nicole blinked once... twice.

"Thalon?" She smiled widely. "What are you doing here? It's been so long."

"Only a few months." He nodded to the elleth sitting beside her. She returned the gesture. He moved forward and behind him in stepped another elf dressed similarly. Nicole smiled and nodded at the newcomer. She loved meeting new people, but her smile faltered when she saw his eyes. They were cold and unfriendly. They were also as blue as electric ice. Don't ask how ice could transmit electricity. Before now she was pretty sure it couldn't. Something about the molecular structure of frozen water molecules, but now she was doubting that lesson from her other life. She tried to cover her surprise and discomfort by looking quickly back to Thalon's familiar face. "How have you been?"

"Well," He glanced between Nicole, the newcomer, and Aradheleth. "And you?"

She set the glass on the table and held up her hands. "I've been better."

He chuckled, "Yes of course. And how was Legolas when you saw him last?"

"He..." Her eyes dropped to her lap. A thousand images flashed through her head. Him smiling, frowning, the sound of his voice as he sang. "Fine... he was well." She scrunched her eyebrows. "He is supposed to be in Rohan now I think."

"You think or you know?" Came a smooth voice.

Nicole lifted her eyes to the cold elf. "I... I think. He isn't here, so... that's where they needed help the most."

"Why are you lying?"

Nicole felt chilled. Was she being interrogated or something? The look he was giving her was ten times worse than being called into the principal's office. But still, she couldn't tell whoever this was that she knew things about future events. "S..,sorry, I promised not to talk about it." She shook her head. 'Why am I stuttering?'

"Promised who? Saruman"

Nicole leaned back in surprise. Her eyes wide. Then anger flashed. She sneered, "That bastard! I can't wait until he gets what is coming to him."

"Is that why he threw you out his window, for defying him?"

"What?" Nicole felt like she was reeling. "I... I don't remember" but even as she said it she saw the water far below... saw her feet. She dropped her head into her hands.

A hand laid on her shoulder. "Meleth, please. This is not what we should be asking-" came the elleth's voice beside her.

"-Oh I suppose we should ask her if she likes children and what her hobbies are?" His voice raised.

She stood from the chair, her eyes flashing. "Unbelievable, have some compassion for the poor girl. She is engaged to our s- prince."

Nicole's mind whirled "He didn't throw me." She said quietly, more to herself than to the elf.

Silence fell over them. Three sets of eyes were heavy on her.

"I jumped."

"You..." whispered Aradheleth in disbelief.

"Why?" said the other elf, his voice stone hard.

Her face drained of color, and the words came in a whisper. "I don't know. I remember pain and... fear." She held a hand to her throat. She remembered his fingers there squeezing. "Saruman wanted information. He looked in my mind." She stopped speaking for a moment where her voice failed. Then she pulled in a shaky breath. "I saw my own death… felt it happening." Her last words were garbled with tears.

"Shh, stop, stop." Warm arms pulled her close. "You are safe now. You are in the greenwood."

She stiffened and pulled back to lock her tearful eyes with the elleth. "What?"

"You are safe here. This is Legolas' home."

In her mind she was berating herself. 'Duh' you're in Mirkwood. Thalon is here you idiot.' On the outside the tears continued. It was always hard to stop once she'd begun. Another fear was twisting her gut now. "Don't tell the king I'm here. Please!" she begged in a whisper. "Legolas said he is scarier than a dragon guarding it's horde of jewels. I want to... to face him standing at least."

Aradheleth glanced at the guard with suppressed amusement. "It is a little late for that, but don't worry. He won't bother you"

The elf huffed and rolled his eyes. He waved at Thalon to follow and turned to leave. A moment later the door clicked. They were gone.

Nicole sniffed and wiped at her nose with her sleeve. "What's his problem?"

"Don't worry about him. His anxiety makes him over zealous." The elleth absently stroked a hand down her back in a gesture of comfort. Nicole took some deep breaths and leaned against her. She would feel shy about it later for sure. She hated crying in front of people. Emotional displays other than laughing had always been a bit uncomfortable for her.

"So what's the story with you two? Are you married or something?" Nicole sniffed again and cleared her throat.

She chuckled. "You're observant. Yes he is my husband." They fell silent.

After a moment or three she sat a little straighter. The elleth dropped her arms and leaned back.

"Hm." Nicole nodded now that her tears had dried. "I'd recognize that antagonism anywhere."

"Is this how you and Legolas behave?" She asked curiously.

"No" Nicole squeaked. "We get along... most of the time. He's been very intense." She stopped suddenly and put a hand to her mouth.

"What is wrong dear?"

Nicole's stricken gaze met hers. "Does he know if I am alive? I was taken by the enemy. What if he thinks I'm... I have to leave! I have to find him!" Nicole hurriedly pushed the covers back.

"Wait. You are not healed yet. It is dangerous out there." A gentle hand with deceptive strength kept Nicole from standing.

"But!-"

"No. Now tell me what you remember. Do you know how you came to be here?"

"I... was carried. I think, but by who I don't remember."

"I will tell you then. An ent brought you here. He said his name was Bregalad. Gave our guards quite the surprise. We have not seen or heard of them in many long years."

"An ent." Nicole stared off into space "...then they will tell him, that is a relief." Nicole let out a whoosh of air and frowned. "If they had just kept me close, I might have seen him myself."

"You miss him then."

Nicole cast her a sideways glance. "You are asking a lot of personal questions. What exactly are you trying to figure out? If I am worthy of him?"

The elleth raised her eyebrows and smiled.

Nicole laughed, "I can't blame you. He is easy to love." She flushed after her last comment. "I mean I..."

"I knew what you meant and I am glad to hear it." She paused. "Since you have pointed out that I am prying. How is it that you and Legolas came to be engaged?"

Nicole blushed brighter, "I didn't say _prying_. But if you must know... He tricked me."

At her look of total disbelief, Nicole continued, "Elrond, and Gandalf teamed up on him and fed him some nonsense about the engagement offering protection." she chuckled and shook her head. "I thought that was all he was offering, you know, just helping me, since my family are... lost to me now. I didn't realize at the time that it was marriage."

"Are rings not often exchanged amongst your people during marriage proposals?"

"Well... yeah, but I am not much familiar with customs outside my family. We lived with humans mostly." she shook her head with a rueful smile. "I found out later what it meant. I was so angry with him. I avoided him for weeks afterward."

Aradheleth spoke slowly, as if to herself. "I did not think Legolas had it in him to deceive someone like that... but I suppose he might if…" She stopped and met Nicole's eyes, "I am sorry about your family. I did not realize. I had hoped to meet them one day."

Nicole nodded and smiled sadly. "Thank you. I grieved my loss. I will always miss them, but..." She held up her bandaged hand with the ring on it. "I have family now too. Thanks to him."

Aradheleth wrapped an arm around her shoulders in a one armed hug, before standing up and pulling the covers up to Nicole's waist "Yes you do, now lay down and rest some more."

Nicole laid down. With a smirk she stated, "OK _mother,_ since you tucked me in, why not tell a story."

The elleth sat and smiled back. "Yes, _daughter_ , since you insist."

Nicole laughed. She'd only been joking, but a story would be a welcome distraction from her thoughts. She knew if she closed her eyes, she would only see the inside of Saruman's tower.

"Once upon a time there was a handsome prince, who was also a fierce warrior-"

"-I am going to like this story" said Nicole with a grin. The elleth returned the expression before continuing.

"- a fierce warrior but also brash and stubborn. He was admired by many, but none ever touched his heart, for he believed that love was a weakness for many long years. You see, his own mother the queen, was witness to the death of her sister and best friend during an attack on his home by the forces of the enemy. After that her love for his home failed and she decided to sail west, leaving behind her son and husband. For many years he was angry and could not forgive her for what he believed was abandonment. He witnessed what a hardship the separation was on his father. He tried to spend more time with the king to ease his pain, even through his own suffering, but to no avail. Their relationship became colder, and strained. It wasn't until a great battle occurred many years later that the prince was able to forgive his father for not being more loving and open with him. As the king laid dying in his arms, they spoke words of forgiveness at last.

The young prince, now a king, vowed never to fall in love and coated his heart in ice. He would lead his people and keep them safe, but he spurned all elleth who aspired to ally themselves with the crown. He had few close friends. Among them was his captain, a sylvan elleth, who secretly admired him for many years. Always she spoke her mind about matters of battle and strategy, keeping her growing feelings behind a mask of friendship. This was the way things were for many long years, until one day when the king was travelling from a neighboring colony to return home. He and his escort of guards were ambushed by orcs out of Mordor. They had lain in wait for him when their spies saw him leave out of the forest. The battle was fierce, for the king was a strong ellon, used to battles that lasted weeks. Despite the skill of the group, they were outnumbered. Finally, only three remained, the king, his captain, and her brother. As the last orcs fled in cowardice, and were pursued, one shot an arrow. It would have struck true and killed the king if his captain had not thrown herself in its path. It was not a fatal hit, but she knew the tip was poisoned, as are all arrows of the enemy. She felt its burning spread, a fire in her blood."

She paused and a pained look creased her brows. She shifted in the chair and rubbed at her back.

Nicole noticed. "Are you alright?"

She smiled and nodded, smoothing her features once more.

"With her last words she told him the truth of her feelings and apologized... for the pain she caused him. The king and the captain's brother rushed her back to their home in the trees. They nearly lost her, but her will to survive was strong and she lingered. The location of the arrow, in her back, had damaged her ability to walk and so it was a long recovery. She was unable to fight despite many years of training and regaining the use of her legs. She never was as strong as she was in her youth. The king realized that without his knowing it, she had become the most important person in his life. As he visited her in the healing halls, to cheer her spirits and encourage her, he realized that he loved her in return... and once she could walk again, they married. The people rejoiced that their king was able to smile again." The elleth finished the story with a soft smile and distant eyes.

Nicole watched her steadily. The story had been amazing. She had little doubt that it was how Thranduil came to be king and fell in love with an elleth of Mirkwood. The way in which the she told this story, as if it was a part of her, made suspicion rise in Nicole. She would find out the truth. It was as simple as-

"So when was their son born?"

The elleth smiled. "He was born after the grey pilgrim banished the witch king from Dol Guildur"

Nicole smiled. "And why did you name him green leaf, for the color of your eyes?"

"His name was chosen by the k-" she stopped and met Nicole's sparkling eyes. "You are clever young one."

"I almost believed you were a servant until you told me that story. Legolas told me an... abridged version." She stopped. "You are the queen then? That means that the guard was-"

"-King Thranduil, yes."

"Oh" said Nicole quietly. "Maybe I'm just being insecure, but he didn't seem to like me very much… and, and I compared him to a _dragon_. God! How embarrassing."

She chuckled and patted Nicole on the shoulder. "The king does not trust easily, as you could tell from my story."

"Sounds like he's had a hard life." She pulled the covers up to her chin. "I am glad he has you your highness."

"Call me Areth. It is my name"

"I like that name better than the other one you told me." Nicole closed her eyes. 'Reminds me of Final Fantasy 7,' she thought absently.

81818

Nicole sat up in a cold sweat. Her wide eyes searched the dim room frantically. Finally they ended on the window. Silver Starlight was shining softly inside. For a moment she'd forgotten where she was. She let out a quiet breath. Whether or not the queen had ordered her to stay in bed, she needed to move. Gingerly, she swung her legs around and put some weight on them. The soles of her feet were sensitive, but if she walked slowly she believed she could easily make it to the chair by the window. She needed to breathe fresh air to drive away the spinning sensation of her dream. It had been the same one again. The blood… the fingers wrapped around her neck. Then her mind chose to relive how it felt to be intubated while still conscious again, and again.

Nicole laid a hand against her throat and coughed as she hobbled over to the chair. Just remembering the sensation… or thinking about it made her want to gag. 'Think about something else! Sing something.' She opened her mouth, half expecting her voice to be hoarse. But as ever, soft clear words filled the dark of her room.

"I'll fly away, oh glory, I'll fly away.  
When I die, hallelujah by and by, I'll fly away"

She wasn't sure what she was feeling right now. She was certainly happy she wasn't in Saruman's tower, but she really hoped she wouldn't have to re-live that horrible memory in part or in whole ever again. Whoever locked it away to begin with was right. In fact, she wished they would just seal it up again so she could forget about it.

"Some bright morning when this life is over, I'll fly away,  
To a land on God's celestial shore, I'll fly away"

'And now I'm singing about dying. How depressing. What was wrong with me?' But the words kept coming.

"When the shadows of this life have grown, I'll fly away  
Like a bird from these prison walls, I'll fly away"

The strange thing was she actually felt better after singing that. It didn't sound so bad. Even if she had died back there. She really would get to fly to some celestial shore. This was Middle Earth after all. She closed her eyes and let the peaceful melody wash over her. She breathed deep the smell of trees that wafted up in a cool breeze to touch her face. It was spring.

"Oh how glad and happy when we meet, I'll fly away

No more cold iron shackles on my feet, I'll fly away"

81818 March 7th

The next morning Areth came to her dressed in more elaborate garb. Another elf had come to see her early in the morning and removed the bandages on her feet. The skin there was healed and peeling in parts. Faint pink lines crisscrossed her soles. 'Damn! Must have really shredded them.' She looked up when the near silent door swung open.

"Good morning Nicole."

"Good morning… ah, your highness." Nicole hedged, feeling shy all of the sudden.

"Areth please. We are alone." She moved forward and sat facing the younger elleth.

For a while they sat examining each other.

"I heard you were singing last night. In strange words. The guard outside was unable to understand or recognize the dialect."

Nicole looked at her, thoughts zipping past in her head. She could lie… but this elleth was intuitive, she would know… and she was Legolas' mother. It might not be a great idea to set a precedent of lying to her future in-laws.' She blushed at the thought, 'In-laws? Have I decided already? Resolutely she pushed that train of thought away. Whatever, honesty was the best policy right?'

"It was English." She looked down at her bare hands and fiddled absently with the ring on her hand.

"Yesterday…" she swallowed, "when I told you that. S, Saruman had…"

"Yes. That was most disturbing." Areth's eyes glowed with compassion.

"It was." She met Areth's eyes with her own. She couldn't mask her pain, not in her expression or her voice. Her next words were "More so because I actually did die. I didn't remember it before… though it had been explained to me that it happened. He unlocked the memory to cause me pain, because I wouldn't help him."

A hand laid over hers, squeezing gently. "This language you spoke was from your former life?"

Nicole nodded mutely.

"Your family?"

Sadness dropped her face. "They are behind me now. Where I am from… it doesn't exist here in Middle Earth. I don't know if I will ever see them again, even in the Undying lands."

Confusion filled Areth's face. She opened her mouth. But now the truth had come out Nicole would tell all of it.

"I am… I was human before. I am not from this world."

Her mouth snapped shut and she examined Nicole very closely, but could find no lie in her. She stood and paced back and forth quietly. Then she muttered to herself. "This would explain your appearance. I was having trouble placing… but then you have no people" she glanced at Nicole, "Sorry child, I meant you didn't have an elvish upbringing, you have us now."

Nicole shrugged a shoulder. She didn't generally take offence unless it was intended. "What will you tell the King?"

"We will certainly tell him you are reborn from a lost time, but the human part can wait for later." Areth fixed her with a perceptive look. "The guard also heard your yells last night. You are plagued by nightmares."

Nicole stood and moved over to the window. "I'll tell you… but it's about Legolas… and I'm not sure if, if it's a dream or a vision, or… The Lady Galadriel said-"

"-There is something you wish to tell me. Out with it." Areth crossed her arms and Nicole smiled ruefully. Honestly, how had she not noticed that this was Legolas' mother right from first sighting her? Her appearance and mannerisms were remarkably similar to the prince.

81818 March 7th

"My Lord"

"Yes?"

"Lady Nicole… she wishes to speak with you."

His eyebrows lifted. 'She _is_ brave' "Very well. Send for her." His wife had insisted after his first meeting the girl that he be kinder, or at least try to see what his wife saw. He hadn't planned on going easy on her, but Areth could be very persuasive.

The elf shifted uncomfortably. "She is waiting outside this room."

"How? She is supposed to be confined to the healing wing."

"Yes, but my queen expressly stated that we were not to be forceful with her. She insisted on seeing you."

He wasn't sure what to think. The girl had been so out of sorts when he first laid eyes on her that he wasn't sure how she normally behaved. He filed 'stubborn' away as one of his future daughter-in-law's traits and sighed. "Very well."

He wasn't prepared for her appearance. She walked into his throne room in a slow measured pace. She wore a long gown in a shade of lavender that became her unusual complexion. His eyes narrowed. Her hair was braided in a crown around her head, early spring flowers sprinkled into the locks. That was a bold statement. No doubt his wife had suggested the hair style. She performed a deep curtsy with her head bowed. The movement was graceful, as if she had been practicing for a dance. He was caught off guard however when her eyes met his. He had expected a cool demeanor that all elves cultivated, but her eyes were open, warm, and slightly anxious. There was a question in them, as if she was asking if she had just performed her entrance correctly.

"My King."

He held in a sigh. He was trying really hard not to like her. "Am I?"

She blinked "What?"

"You are not one of us. How is it that I am your king?"

"Because, I am engaged to your son. He said that makes me one of your people and that this can be my home if I choose it." She said it with wide pleading eyes. "I have chosen."

'Damn.' She had him there. Plus the expression of vulnerability on her face reminded him of Legolas as a young child. He kept his face neutral. "Do you swear fealty to the crown?"

"I do." She meant it. He could read the sincerity. That was that and she was one of his people now. No more locking her in the dungeons for stealing his young son's heart. Not that he would. He may have threatened it when she first arrived, but it seemed he was the only one who found the mode of her arrival suspicious and rather abrupt. Thranduil didn't like surprises. Many of the sorrows in his life were linked to such events. He strived to know everything possible about each of his people and their neighbors precisely so these types of things were kept to a minimum… And here this sweet elleth was dropped at his doorstep, apparently an orphan, and asking for his help. Even now she was looking around at the throne room as if she was too curious not to do so. Interesting. His son had always been intensely curious himself. It was difficult to keep him in the woods once he hit his 100th year. Perhaps she shared this trait with him. She took a deep breath and muttered something in a strange language before raising her eyes again.

"I have a request"

His eyes narrowed. Curious maybe, but she had been gathering her courage. Now he had to listen to her. Smart girl. As an outsider he could refuse without even hearing her. He lifted a few fingers in a gesture of acceptance.

"I need to go to Minas Tirith."

"No"

She huffed. "Your son is in danger. I had a dream that… that" before his eyes the girls wide eyes reflected fear and her next words were filled with tremor. "I saw him leaving… Then there was a pale hand in a pool of blood. I heard a choking cough… It was him I am sure of it. The walls were white. Outside it was a many tiered city of white stone."

Thranduil leaned back in his chair. More surprises. He couldn't help the slight widening of his eyes before he regained control. "You have had these dreams before."

"Ever since I looked into Lady Galadriel's mirror" She kept her eyes down. "I didn't understand what I saw there then… but bits and pieces of it keep coming to me in my sleep, with new meaning."

'Galadriel's mirror?' That elleth jealously guarded her powers of sight so closely that Thranduil had given up long ago trying to get any information out of her. His own father didn't care for the elleth and he himself didn't trust her, but he couldn't ignore the urgency in Nicole's voice. Her whole being screamed honesty.

"The world is dangerous. The forces of evil are gathering outside our borders. It would be unwise to let an elleth leave the safety of the palace to chase nightmares."

Frustration entered her stance, "Then send guards with me. I didn't mean to go alone."

"Why should I spare skilled warriors to an uncertain vision?"

"Because it is for your son!" she flinched at her tone and ducked her head for a moment before continuing. "I am sorry, my Lord, but I am certain about this."

Strangely her raised voice pleased him. He couldn't doubt now that she cared for Legolas. Areth had told him the circumstances of her arrival in Middle Earth. "Visions are never certain" said Thranduil slowly. "When do you wish to go?"

"Now" She said softly with large liquid eyes as she clasped her hands together in pleading. Thranduil fought the urge to roll his eyes. 'Youth is so predictable sometimes.'

"It is too late-"

"It may be better to travel at night" she said in a hurry, "We will be harder to see."

He did sigh then. "You leave tomorrow. Thalon and Echon will accompany you."

Her shoulders sagged in relief. "Thank you!"

He waved his hand. "Go and prepare yourself child, and get plenty of rest tonight. There will be little rest on a journey to the white city. The dark one has his eye on that place."

81818

She couldn't believe it! It had worked. She needed a weapon and more travel friendly clothes. Nicole skipped a step in happiness before she got a hold on her emotions and glanced sheepishly at the elf who had tailed her to the throne room. He gave her a small amused smile, which Nicole returned.

She could see him again. An odd mix of relief and apprehension filled her. 'What will I say? Sorry I got hit with a tranquilizer dart. Saruman is tagging elves and releasing them back into the wild?' She snorted. 'Maybe I should be serious… and just hug him or something…" her face flushed. 'Duh! Nicole he's not your brother you should-' An image of her throwing her arms around the elf and pulling his surprised face to hers made Nicole stop and stare ahead. She could imagine what his lips felt like. If they were as sweet as his smile she was in trouble.

"My lady?" came a voice beside her.

Nicole snapped her eyes up to the guard. "Sorry, I was just… I'm fine." She shook her head to clear it and started walking again. 'Let's file that one away for later.'

81818

Some good ole family time for Nicole. She's made some interesting friendships in this chapter. Gotta love Thranduil. I know everyone always kills off his wife. It is a decent explanation for how cold his character seems, but I like him and want the guy to have some happiness.


	25. Chapter 25

I don't own Lord of the Rings. Wish I did. I also wish I could be a jedi elf princess, but that hasn't happened so far so...

Also there's a bit of risqué stuff in here. No lemons yet though, Sorry.

Also, Sorry it took so long to update. I've been visiting family and then my husband's motorcycle was stolen. Sigh... I hate crooks. If everyone in the world worked honestly for their stuff this place would be much less screwed up.

8181818

"My lady?" came a voice beside her.

Nicole snapped her eyes up to the guard. "Sorry, I was just… I'm fine." She shook her head to clear it and started walking again. 'Let's file that one away for later.'

81818

Legolas sat on his horse impatiently with Gimli next to him. They waited ahead of the others. Legolas would have continued onward if not for Gimli begging him to stay near Gandalf. Bless the dwarf, but moving speaking trees seemed to be a frightening concept, especially when they were angry. Legolas himself had not felt any fear towards the plants. Many of the trees in his home were poisoned, turned completely to evil, so that they would swallow up travelers instead of feasting on the sun as they should. These trees were simply wild, not malicious.

He had jumped at the chance to head to Isengard despite the rare weariness in his limbs from slaying his 41 orcs. He heard that there were tidings of Nicole from Gandalf, but the wizard had either been unable or unwilling to give details, saying they needed to go to Orthanc in person.

'Why does he refuse to allay my fear? What is wrong?' The tension bound his mind tighter and tighter until he thought he might snap. His mount sensed his rider's emotions and tossed its head, nervously prancing sideways. Gimli's arms around his waist squeezed warningly,

"Legolas control this confounded beast," he muttered nervously.

Legolas took a deep breath and spoke a calming word to Arod, who obediently stilled under him. There were no words that could calm the elf though. He stared at the black spike that jutted up distantly into the sky. There were still hours of travel to the wizard's vale. Was she there?

It was nearly unbearable for him to wait through the dark hours with the others. He heard the trees passing them in the night and the elf listened closely. They spoke only of vengeance, not of any who had visited them recently. His gentle willow wouldn't have been able to communicate with these trees. Anger like theirs needed a loud voice to draw attention.

The next morning they made their progress closer, crossing a ford into strange barren land. Around him were the stumps of hewn trees. Sadness filled the elf. This is why they were so angered. He had heard of great battles were many peoples were slain, but had never seen such a number killed without reason. The stumps stretched away so far, he nearly could not see their end. He couldn't imagine how it must have felt to be unable to fight back against the fire and axes of the enemy. He fought the urge to close his eyes against the sight. At least soon he would be able to see Nicole.

81818

Later that day their group stumbled upon the hobbits… blowing rings of smoke and looking like they didn't have a care in the world. Pippin especially, since he was sound asleep and snoring quietly.

"Merry? Pippin?" Sputtered Gimli.

Merry was greeting king Théoden while subtly trying to nudge Pippin awake. Excitement overcame the elf and he coaxed Arod into a canter.

"Take it easy my friend" said Gimli behind him nervously. "It is further to the ground for me than for you."

"Merry, Pippin!" he called out, eagerness and excitement filling his melodious voice "We have been hunting you for leagues." The horse pulled up beside the hobbits.

Gimli grumbled and forced himself to release the elf's tunic. "And here we find you feasting and smoking" said Gimli gruffly. "Smoking! I can hardly believe my eyes."

"I wouldn't mind some wine." Legolas eyes darted about the rock. "If I had some fairer company to share it with. Where is Nicole?" he leaned forward with eyes glowing.

Pippin sat up and rubbed his eyes. Merry looked blankly at him.

The others fell silent. Legolas' next words died on his lips, "You… you haven't seen her?' dread was clawing its way up his throat.

Pippin stood and craned his neck, "No. Is she hanging back with the others?"

The crestfallen look in his eyes made the two swallow. "I don't think she's back there Pip." Said Merry quietly to the younger hobbit.

Aragorn glanced at the elf, "Nicole was taken. We had thought she would be here with you."

"Nicole? Are you sure?" said Pippin. He and Pippin shared a bewildered look.

"Last we saw her was before we were taken." Came Merry's hesitant voice. He cast a look to Legolas. "I am sorry."

"Well well," said Gandalf, "Do not despair my good elf. I would not entrust these two to watch over Nicole even if she were standing beside us now."

"Hey!" said Pippin indignantly, "I would protect Nicole. Any of us would."

Gandalf rolled his eyes, "I do not doubt it. But I am speaking of your propensity to get into trouble. Nicole is wise at times, but possesses an enjoyment of the mischievous that you two would doubtless take advantage of in order to get into trouble."

"-and she would be the one protecting you." said Aragorn, his shoulders shaking in a silent laugh, "I have seen few who enjoy mothering you lot more than she does."

Legolas' panic left him at Gandalf's words. He at least didn't seem concerned. Nicole must be safe if he was chastising the hobbits in such a good natured manner.

"Indeed, I can see Nicole in my mind giggling at your antics as you put on a play for her with dangerous broken relics for props" Legolas looked back to see Gimli smiling fondly at the hobbits.

Despite the suffering of the past days he smiled. "She would not let them touch anything dangerous" he said, trying to be serious. It was obvious his friends were trying to cheer him… it was working.

He forced himself to relax with his friends as he listened to their tales. His anger against Saruman was still sharp and bitter. Which was why he jumped at the chance to be one of the party who went to parley with the wizard in his tower. As he climbed the steps with Gandalf, Théoden, Aragorn, and Gimli a sense of foreboding stole over him. Nicole had been prisoner here? Other than the ents the place reeked of smoke and evil. Gandalf was right to keep him from coming before. He could visualize the 10,000 orcs swarming about the place like a nest of spiders. He shuddered. How did she escape?

He listened gravely as Gandalf called Saruman out. The wizard came eventually as if pulled by a heavy rope at his neck. Legolas took a grim satisfaction seeing the creature brought so low. That was until he began speaking. It was difficult to hold onto his anger. Saruman did indeed have a powerful voice. For a few moments the elf floundered until the wizard made the mistake of turning his attention to him.

"And who might you be? An elf prince?" came the sly voice. "I had a mind to bargain with your great people for freedom."

"You have nothing that could interest me." Said Legolas stiffly, though doubt swirled in his mind. "All you house here is evil."

"Do I not?" The wizard smiled patronizingly. "I had a guest here recently. I believe her name was Eiliannel. Does that sound familiar to you?"

Legolas' eyes narrowed. The name she earned in Lothlorien?

"I see that it does," he smiled without kindness, "though she went by Nicole in her own thoughts." He waved a hand as if this bit of information was not important as he continued. "I had planned on treating her well and even giving her back to her people, but she was strangely uncooperative at first." He sighed, "After I told her I could send her back to her true home she gave up all her secrets quite willingly." He tapped his temple with a long finger.

"You lie!"

Saruman laughed as if Legolas had made a good joke. "Perhaps I did. Rest easy little prince, that she did not give up anything easily. I plucked each detail I wanted from her mind. It was quite an uncomfortable experience for the poor dear. She was babbling nonsense after a few days, telling me anything I wished to know about your recent journey..." he trailed off meaningfully.

Legolas scoffed at the statement. "Nicole would die before she told you anything."

"That is almost exactly what she said, before she jumped from my tower." He made a show of looking around. "I don't believe you'll find her body anywhere around-" The wizard's eyes widened and he jumped back, a speeding object whizzing past where his chin had been a split second before.

The company turned to Legolas, "Stop!" shouted Gandalf. Legolas froze in place, his second arrow already set to the string and drawn taught. His lips were curled back in a snarl.

"I am sorry Legolas," Gandalf's voice drifted to him. "We are on the doorstep of our enemy and now is not the time for lengthy explanations. Nicole is not here. She was a day ago, but she yet lives and has been taken somewhere safe."

Saruman scoffed, "There is no where she is safe."

"What is your meaning?" demanded Legolas. He released the tension on the arrow and drew himself to his full height. "Speak snake! I might show mercy."

The wizard scoffed again and turned to Gandalf. His voice became smooth again. "Let us speak now Mithrandir and leave these foolish children to play at royalty among their beggar kingdoms.

Legolas nearly hissed at being dismissed so easily. His hands clenched on the body of his bow. He still didn't have the answers he wanted.

"Peace Legolas." Said Aragorn calmly behind him. A hand settled on his shoulder. "He is cornered and wishes to cause unease and discord. That is all. Do not heed his words"

He nodded mutely, clenching his jaw. He wished the wizard didn't have such quick reflexes.

81818

She smiled against her arm. It was thrown across her eyes to keep out the bright sun. She flexed the muscles in her back. The warm sand shifted to form to her body. Normally, Nicole hated getting sand in 'all her cracks.' It was such a pain to get it out later when she was bathing, but strangely it didn't matter right now. She breathed deep, taking in the salty air and lifted her arm away from her face. Bright blue water lapped at the shore just a few yards from her. It was like crystal today. She could even see a few fish darting about under the surface. For no reason at all a laugh bubbled out of her.

A shadow fell over her face. She squinted up to see the figure above her cast into deep shadow from the bright light above. She said something and he replied kneeling next to her in the sand. Strangely, the sound of the shifting sand and crunching leaves was louder in her ears than his words. She glanced down at the space between them to see his long graceful fingers half fisted into the multicolored grains, a sun-baked leaf sticking half out of the sand between them. She took another breath. Sea-grape.

A cool touch to her hot skin turned her face up and she was met with eyes bluer than the ocean close… so close. Though the sun was behind him, she swore it shone from those windows to the soul. The sound of his voice washed over her. Almost in a trance she reached up to brush a few strands of inky hair back. It wasn't out of place… no his hair was always in perfect order. It was just that it both looked... and felt like silk under her fingers. She'd forgotten the resolve to look, but never touch long ago. A smile turned his mouth up and with a tug she was pulled forward. Just like that his smile was pressed against her own lips. She should have been shocked, surprised, or at least embarrassed. Instead, a warmth spilled over from her chest and washed through her body right down to the tips of her toes. Unabashed, her arm wound around his neck to pull him closer. The other crept up his side under his loose shirt and met with smooth skin. His muscles shifted under her fingers and a strong arm wrapped around her waist.

God! His mouth on hers was something she'd never could have imagined. She didn't know lips could feel like this. It was impossible to resist the urge to taste them further. She opened her mouth just enough to trace his bottom lip with the tip of her tongue. A groan rumbled from his throat into her mouth and she was abruptly pushed back against the hot sand. A gasp of surprise allowed him entrance. For a moment his tongue massaged her own in a way that made stars burst behind her closed eyes.

'Where did he learn that?' It took little time for her to find the rhythm and dance her tongue around his. Amazing. He tasted better than he smelled, which seemed impossible, but wasn't. He finally broke the kiss and buried his nose against the soft hair just behind her ear. Unable to lay still with him so close, she ran both hands under his shirt this time, reveling in the feel of his lean muscled chest under the tips of her fingers. He responded with a puff of air against her ear that made her shudder. He was speaking, words that she would never forget and she repeated them back in earnest. His lips molded against the tip of her ear. A gasp escaped her and her fingers curled, nails scraping lightly on his skin. A hand traced its way up the outside of her bare leg, higher and higher, under the skirt of her dress where it bunched up nearly to her hip, The hand stopped just beneath her bottom, the fingers curling under her and holding firm. She arched up and then shifted to wrap the leg around his waist in an attempt to pull him closer against her. All the while words were pouring from her mouth, his name mostly and whispers begging him to-.

"Legolas" Nicole gasped, sitting up abruptly. In confusion she couldn't remember where she was. She blinked and turned her head about as she sat blushing in the dark. Slowly the elleth placed a hand against her mouth. She swore she could still taste his lips. A shiver swept through her. That was… vivid. Stunned at her own mind's audacity she stared into space, unable to do much other than relive the dream. After many minutes she was finally able to pull her thoughts from him. Mirkwood… right. Legolas' home. She let out a breath. 'Maybe that's why I...' She brushed a hand against her thigh through her shift to stop the tingling which brought back the image of his hand trailing up. 'How it would feel if he-'

'It's hot in here.' Nicole threw the covers back and stood, moving over to the window to pace back and forth before it. "What is wrong with me? I am such a perv." she muttered. This was different. She had sex dreams before, in them she had been men and women and her partners were both genders as well. Her sense of identity was fleeting and changed as the dreams progressed. This was nothing like those ridiculous mind farts. This time she knew clearly… and what she wanted. Like grains through a fine sieve words came back to her. She spoke them aloud as he had whispered them in her dream.

"Blessed Ilúvatar, I take your love given freely and offer my heart and body." Nicole stared out over the trees, her wide eyes not really seeing the landscape. She wished she was still sleeping. The elleth glanced back at the bed. She knew if she laid down she would end up staring at the ceiling. Where were Arwen and Faerveren when she needed them? What did this mean? She understood elves married by speaking the name of God and… doing it. She chuckled ruefully, that was a vulgar description of what had happened in her dream. It seemed so pure, and much like a half finished memory. Nicole would love some clarification right now. She glanced up at the stars. She had to get out of this room. Maybe she could strong arm the guard outside.

She took a breath and moved to her closet to pull a robe on over her thin gown. After a brief contemplation she stepped into some slippers as well. It was better to keep her feet clean, just in case there were some small open areas left from the glass.

She softly opened the door and peeked out. A guard she hadn't seen before turned his head and glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. He had dark hair that gleamed auburn in the lamplight of the hallway.

"Hi" Nicole said articulately.

He nodded turning his head more to curiously eye her. His eyes were an interesting shade of hazel. She couldn't quite discern their color.

"I'm Nicole"

"Yes, my lady I am aware of your name." he said smoothly.

"Oh?" Nicole opened the door more fully. "Are people talking about me?"

"It would be difficult to suppress talk in these halls Lady."

Nicole leaned against the doorframe. "What are they saying?"

"That you arrived here in a pitiable state carried by a mythical creature and that you are engaged to the prince."

"Oh… well that sounds accurate." mumbled Nicole standing straight. "So… I'm feeling a bit claustrophobic."

"Claust…" His eyebrows pushed together. "I don't understand. Are you hungry?"

"Sorry, what I meant was I'd like to get out of this room. The stars look really inviting tonight." She fixed her best puppy eye expression in place. "Could you please take me outside somewhere?"

He turned to face her fully. "I have orders that you rest and prepare for the journey."

"Great!" She took a step outside her room. "I have rested. Now I'm ready to refresh my mind by communing with the stars. It's just another step in preparing for travel."

"I don't know if-" he began, hesitantly looking up and down the hall.

"Great so we are agreed" Nicole began walking. "After I take a break and look at the pretty lights, then we can go choose a sword and dagger for me from the armory." She glanced over her shoulder at him. "I trust you will make sure I don't take anything that is already claimed."

"My lady" came his smooth voice.

Nicole held her breath. 'Damn, He was going to make her go back to her room, She thought a dose of confidence would persuade them to let her have her way like yesterday.' She clenched her jaw and turned back to face him.

"The gardens are this way." He pointed behind him.

"Oh…" She couldn't believe her luck. Maybe they had to do what she asked. "Lead on then." she said imperiously, "please" she tacked on the end, completely ruining the effect. 'Better to be polite.' She told herself.

He began moving the other direction and she skipped forward a few steps to walk beside him. She had a tendency to give people flat tires when she walked behind them. She smirked at the thought of tripping up the guard by stepping on his heel.

"Where is Legolas' favorite place to go?" She asked companionably. "You know… to think about things"

The guard glanced at her thoughtfully. "That would be the garden outside his rooms."

"Oh take me to that garden please" said Nicole eagerly.

At his amused look she toned down her voice a bit. 'Seriously, when had she become such a fan-girl.'

The cave system was surprisingly vast. It took over 15 minutes at a steady pace to reach the royal wing. She saw some vents here and there, but there were far more that were unseen. She felt breeze on her face as the air flowed through the halls like the very breath of the mountain was pulling in the freshness of the trees outside. She imagined it could get quite drafty in the winter. As they climbed higher her curiosity grew. The hallway suddenly opened up into a wide hall. A thin bridge of stone arched high over a deep ravine. Water whispered past at the bottom. Nicole followed behind the guard carefully. Once they crossed he gestured to a passage off to the left.

"That is the way to the gardens."

"Thanks" Nicole passed him and hurried forward. She heard his soft footfalls following more slowly behind her. The passage bent upward sharply and led to a small forest of trees.

"This is a garden?" Said Nicole in confusion.

"Yes." Came the voice of the guard behind her. "These are all flowering trees that bear fruit and nut" he pointed to one tree that rose high above all the others. "Except that one."

"Oh, what kind of tree is that?"

He gave her a strange look. "Beech" he said finally.

"Right" Nicole could tell by his tone that she'd just shown her ignorance about something commonplace. "That's the one he likes best." She said.

"How do you know that?" He said in surprise.

"Because it's the tallest" she said confidently, "and it looks fun to climb."

A laugh beside her made her smile.

"I do not doubt it. He was always up there. Liked to take naps to avoid lessons in the afternoon."

Nicole smiled and cut between the trees till she stood at the wide base of the beech. She didn't want to try climbing in a dress but there was a root that twisted around in an incredibly inviting way. She could walk right up it and sit with her back against the trunk… so she did. The smooth bark at her back was nearly polished. She could only assume it became that way from hundreds of years of elves leaning against it to stargaze. She tried to clear her mind, opening it to the life around her. The tree under her hummed. She could be certain he sang during his visits here. The tree remembered the music. Snatches of song filled her mind. She would teach it another.

 _"All my life is changing every day... in every possible way. And all my dreams. It's never quite as it seems, never quite as it seems."_

As she sang she leaned back to see the sharp white of the stars in the sky above between the budding leaves of the tree. This is his home, where he spent most of his time.

 _"I know I've felt like this before, but now I'm feeling it even more, because it came from you."_

She _had_ felt this way before, if her former life could be compared in any way to what she had become here. The next words of the song were sung in a whisper. She knew they were true.

 _"Now I open up and see, the person falling here is me... a different way to be."_

As the last words faded away, she thought she imagined the tree whispering it back to her.

She stood. As she stepped back down the root she caught sight of a hole in the ground between two splayed roots of the tree. In it she spied softly glowing lamp light. 'A skylight' she realized. Her curiosity peaked, she bent down for a closer look. There was no glass and it was easily wide enough for her to slip inside. For some reason she had the strangest urge to jump down there like a rabbit and go explore.

"What are you doing?"

Nicole jumped guiltily. "Just looking" She leaned back and tried to look innocently at her guard. "Where does this window go?"

"To the prince's chambers."

Nicole fought to keep her expression neutral. "You don't say." She responded casually. "I bet he climbed out this window a lot."

"It was rumored. Though no one ever caught him doing it. It is quite a distance from here to the ground of his bedroom-"

"Bedroom?" repeated Nicole a tad breathlessly. Oh now she really wanted to go in. She had this thing. She swore it was a mental problem. She loved to break rules, especially if it didn't hurt anyone and she knew she could get away with it. And she missed his smell. No stop! Bad Nicole! Stop acting like a stalker.' She sat there on her haunches, "So... there must be another exit then."

"Of course," said the guard.

A small smile curled her lips. It was time to do some exploring. She fought the urge to glance at the guard furtively. She had no clue how perceptive he was. Maybe he had already guessed what she was thinking. Taking a gamble she stood and turned to face him with a wide smile.

"I bet it would be really scandalous for me to jump down there huh?"

He laughed, "It certainly would. I imagine the king would not be amused."

"He wouldn't? Really, because I would find it hilarious if I were him."

"That sounds more like something the queen would be a party to"

"Good to know" Nicole said lightly. "Well, let's get going to the armory then. Is it far from here?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Lady you are making me very suspicious."

"Am I" Nicole forced a frown onto her face. "I hate making people uncomfortable. Sorry." Inside what she really wanted to do was laugh maniacally and rub her hands together while saying 'yes yeeessss' in a creepy hissing voice. She doubted that would go over well though.

"Follow me" he turned and began walking. Nicole followed obediently. It was a much shorter distance to the armory. It was also a much less complicated path. They made only a few turns before walking down a steep winding staircase. Unlike the hallways they travelled earlier, this one was deep inside the mountain and so felt less airy. The only light was from lamps that lined the walls. At the bottom was a tall sturdy looking door of plain wood and metal.

"There aren't any guards?"

"There is nowhere to go here except up." He fixed her with a look. "No one would dare steal from the King. He is very harsh with punishments."

"You don't say? So he might, for instance, lock up a band of dwarves in the dungeons for crashing one of his parties."

"Oh you heard about that" His face scrunched up in a look of distaste. "Really, one does not need much of a reason to lock up dwarves. They were trespassing."

Nicole rolled her eyes and shrugged. "Okay, I know a few really decent dwarves that don't deserve that, but whatever." She brought her hands together in a clap and then rubbed her palms together. "Let's go look at the shiny pointy things."

The elf cocked his head to the side. "You are very strange."

"Yeah I hear that a lot." She gestured to the door. "Shall we?"

He reached for a key ring at his belt and unlocked a thick padlock. Nicole grabbed the handle and pulled the door slowly open using her body weight.

He shook his head with a smile. "I could have gotten that for you my lady."

"I'll let you in on a secret," whispered Nicole holding a hand close to her mouth, "I'm not really much of a lady. I prefer pants to skirts. I like to belch and sit with poor posture."

He shook his head. "I think you will find many friends here my lady." He took a lamp that hung beside the door and walked inside the room. Nicole followed behind, her eyes wide, trying to see into the dark. She took a few steps inside and waited for the elf to light more lamps. Once a few more glowed into the dark He handed one to Nicole and walked past her into the gloom. Nicole followed closely, holding her lamp high. Gleaming swords, knifes, spears, bows, and arrows lined the walls on racks. Shelves ran in a ring around the outside of the circular room. The center of the space was smooth, flat, and empty. Her companion pointed to the space. "That is where we test the weapons to make sure they are the appropriate weight and balance for each elf."

Nicole nodded absently. She was speechless. This was quite possibly the coolest room she'd seen in a long time. The ceiling rose high above into darkness, At the very top, approximately 3 stories up, a few windows allowed pale silver moonlight to shine dimly in where it reflected off the dome shaped ceiling. The dark surface had been polished to a high sheen and she could see crescent moon reflected on it's surface along with a few stars whose light also streamed through the window. How had they managed that, she wondered. Elves were sticklers for pretty things. She highly approved.

"Come here Lady Nicole."

Nicole jumped. She'd been so taken with the sight above, she forgot where she was for a moment. She scampered closer.

"What've you found?"

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "These are the weapons that currently have no master, and are light enough for an elleth of your build to manage easily."

Nicole ran her eye over the weapons on the wall. They were all beautiful. She felt like she was in a candy shop. She loved pretty things that had an actual purpose. Not to say she didn't like jewelry, but all it did was decorate. There was little function involved.

She reached out and lifted up a knife that was about as long as her elbow with a slight curve to it that Nicole liked. The sheath was plain dark leather. When she pulled it from the sheath it gleamed white in the lantern light. Next she picked out a smaller knife in a similar style that could be tucked into a boot.

She looked at all the swords with a critical eye. She even picked up several and tested how they felt in her hands, but could find none that she liked as well as the sword that Glorfindel had given her. She sighed.

"None are to your liking my lady."

Nicole glanced at him before looking over the weapons again. "No… It's not that. They are all adequate it's just… I wish I had _my_ sword. I lost it when I was captured." Slowly she turned from that part of the wall and ambled forward with the lamp held high, examining all the weapons closely.

When she reached the other end of the room she stopped and stared. There, slightly apart from the rest of the weapons, resting in the outstretched hands of an elf statue, was possibly the most beautiful sheath she had ever seen. She moved forward and stared up at the face of the elf. His features were benevolent and beautiful. A crown wrought in silver made to look like antlers was perched on his head. She reached out and picked up the gleaming silver sword, just to test its weight in her hands. It was far too heavy and broad for her to handle even with two hands, but she just had to see it up close. Carefully she pulled it partway out of the sheath, and was not surprised to see elegant scrolling in unfamiliar characters adorning its surface. She looked furtively over her shoulder for her guard, but he was behind the shelf looking over the swords she had dismissed with a thoughtful expression on his youthful face. She placed it back just as she'd seen it. She had just turned away when she noticed another sword next to it, also on its own stand. It wasn't nearly as fancy. The sheath was dark molded leather, like the knives she'd chosen, with small silver adornments at either end. The length and thickness reminded Nicole of her lost sword, though the blade was straight, and when Nicole pulled it from the sheath, she saw it was double edged. The cross guard was a twisted silver, made to look like vines or branches woven together.

Carefully she moved out into the open area in the middle of the room and swung the sword a few times. The balance was wonderful. She moved into a simple form that wouldn't be hampered too much by her long skirt and found she liked the sword even more after she'd had the chance to test it.

"I see you have found a sword that you like," said her companion.

Nicole turned to him with a grin. "Yeah, it's great!"

He moved forward and held out his hand. Carefully, Nicole passed him the sword handle first. The moon was setting now and the only light in the room was from the lamplight. He held the weapon up to his face for a moment, examining the sword closely. Suddenly, he stood straight and turned to Nicole, who leaned back, startled by his movement.

"Where did you find this?" he asked, eyes glittering in the lamp light. Nicole looked uncertainly over her shoulder to where she had set her lamp, next to the statue.

"Why do you ask?" She shuffled her feet.

"Because this is Queen Areth's sword, back when she served as King Thranduil's captain."

"Oh" Nicole's heart sunk. She stared at the sword mournfully. She really liked that one.

He laughed suddenly. Nicole glared at him. 'What the hell! It's not funny! I wanted that one.'

"You look like someone stole your favorite toy."

"More like I almost stole the queen's favorite toy." Nicole mumbled irritably.

He shook his head. "Maybe you should ask if you can borrow it."

Nicole stood straight. "Really! You think she'd let me?"

"She hasn't used it in many years. She may like that it is put to good use again." He fixed her with a serious look. "Just don't lose it or scratch it up too much or she will be seriously displeased."

"Right" Nicole held out her hands and wiggled her fingers eagerly. "I'll carry it now."

He chuckled and passed the sword back to her. She resheathed the sword and followed him to the door.

"Oh Here Lady Nicole. I found this for you." He handed her a belt. The knife was already strung onto the thick band.

"Wow! Thanks!" Nicole grinned. "You all have been so generous to me. I don't think I can repay you."

"These all are happily given. If you make the prince happy we won't ask you to return any of it." He winked.

Nicole blushed. "Yeah. I'll try my best." She murmured. 'What is wrong with me? All someone has to do is mention him and I act like I'm 13 again.'

Nicole busied herself with stringing the sword's sheath onto her belt and then the belt around her waist. Once it was buckled in place over her dressing gown she smiled. "I can't wait to wear pants again."

"Pants milady?" questioned the guard.

"Yeah pants" Nicole laughed. "You know those things you are wearing that cover your legs."

He shifted. "But you are a lady. You would not be more comfortable in a dress?"

Nicole eyed him as if he'd grown another head. "How is tearing across a continent filled with orcs and god knows what else _in a dress_ in any way practical?" She crossed her arms. "And I told you already. I'm not really much of a lady."

He leaned back and held up his hands, "Forgive me. I did not realize your preference. We will have to find some clothes to fit you before you leave in a few hours."

Nicole sighed "Alright well-" She stopped when she saw what she needed to complete her master plan just over his shoulder on the wall.

"-I'll forgive you if you give me a few coils of rope for the journey." She pointed behind him.

He looked. "Fair enough" he turned back with a smile.

Nicole strode forward and picked up two slender coils of rope from where they hung. "Let's go?"

He gestured to the open door with a grandiose arm motion. "After you my lady"

"Thanks" chirped Nicole. 'What a great morning. I get a bunch of cool weapons… aaaand next'

She slowed so she was walking beside her companion. She fingered the end of a rope coil and glanced at the elf. "I'm ashamed to admit I don't know much about tying knots. What's a good knot that's fast and easy, say…" she tapped her chin, "if I have to climb down from a high place really fast?"

He smiled at her easily. "Oh that's nothing to be ashamed of. Here let me show you." They slowed their walk. He took the rope and deftly made something that functioned like a fancy slip knot.

"Hmmm," She smiled shyly up at him. "Can you show me one more time? That was really fast."

"Sure" he said easily. He gave her a satisfied smirk that showed her she was stroking his ego. Nicole fought the urge to roll her eyes. He tied the knot more slowly this time. Then he handed her the rope.

Nicole tried a few times before she got it. "Ha!" she exclaimed. "I have bested you rope. Now you must do my bidding."

He laughed and shook his head. "I think I understand now."

"That's good" Nicole smiled as she re- coiled the rope around her arm, leaving the loop with the slip knot around her wrist. "What do you understand?"

"Why the prince chose you."

Nicole let out a little nervous laugh. "Thanks. He thinks I'm funny too."

The hallway opened up on one side and Nicole noted that they were passing the royal garden again. She kept her eyes forward until they reached the bridge, slowing her pace just slightly so she walked behind her guard. He didn't seem to notice. When he crossed the narrow bridge Nicole held back on the other side. Once he'd crossed, she called out.

"I think I dropped something. I'm gonna go back really quick and get it."

He turned back with a frown. "I'll come with you. You are not supposed to be wandering about by yourself."

"I'll be fine." She made a show of turning and squinting back down the hall. "I think I see it there just before the bend" She jogged back down the tunnel towards the garden.

Her former companion stood impatiently with his arms crossed for a few moments before calling, "Hurry up or I will have to come after you."

There was no answer except the constant whispering of air and water in the ravine below. He swore. Then he sprinted across the bridge after the awol elleth.

81818

Nicole fought the urge to giggle wildly as she ran towards the tree from earlier. She had no clue what had gotten into her. Normally she wasn't this daring, but after that dream… and now she had the opportunity to see where he _slept_. Well, it was just too good an opportunity to pass up.

Once she reached the entrance she looked about quickly for a place to tie off her rope. She only had a few minutes tops before her guard caught up with her, if he could guess where she went. She smirked. It had been obscenely easy to get the tools and information out of him that she needed for this. She understood why the dwarves were able to escape now. There! The perfect spot. A large root jutted out of the ground only a few yards from Legolas' skylight. She took the loop from around her wrist wrapped it around the root and pulled the rest of the coil through it. She tugged it tight and then dangled her legs over the edge of the opening between the roots in the ground. 'Here goes nothin' she grinned and turned to begin climbing down the rope.

8181818

Uh Oh! Looks like Nicole is getting into some good ole fashioned mischief. Wonder what she'll do in there. Maybe she'll get caught sniffing his underwear. Lol! Just kidding… or will she. o_O


	26. Chapter 26

I do not own Lord of the Rings or any songs by The Band Perry. I don't make any money off this story, but I wish I could. It's always nice to get paid for doing something that is tons of fun. If only I could be paid to go on rides at theme parks or to dress all in black and sneak around like a ninja.

8181818

She tugged it tight and then dangled her legs over the edge of the opening between the roots in the ground. 'Here goes nothin' she grinned and turned to begin climbing down the rope.

When her feet touched down she spun in a slow circle to take in her surroundings. A single dim lamp was lit in the corner. The moon had set a while ago and the stars shone silver through his window onto the polished stone of the ground. Once she picked up the lantern she saw that the walls all around were comprised mostly of roots of the tree above. The roots whirled and spun around each other as they reached the ground below. Her eyes stopped on the floor and for a while she stared. It was amazingly beautiful. She could easily see why this was his room. She trailed about dangling her lantern close to its surface. The same dark stone that comprised most of the cavern system made up the floor. Veins of crystal white, pink, and blue whorled in the dark polished surface like clusters of nebulous galaxies. The sparkling colors made her feel as if she walked on a thin glass divider over the night sky. In the corner a door was fitted between roots parted in an arc. Her eyes settled on his bed. It was smaller than she expected, maybe queen sized, and sat framed by thick roots that formed living bedposts. The covers were soft and smooth under her fingers. It took several moments to tear herself away. Her overactive imagination saw him there stretched out above the covers... shirtless. 'Wow! Ok, moving on'

She wandered red faced around a curve in the wall and the room opened up to reveal another spacious room with a desk in the corner and a dark fireplace surrounded by comfortable looking furniture. She could feel air on her face and had a feeling that during the day light would stream into the room from many openings that were hidden in the night.

A soft whoosh had her spinning around to run back into his bedchamber. At first she thought she had imagined the sound. That is, until she saw the small pile on the ground. "Damn" she muttered eyeing the rope. She thought she tied it like he said. The elleth's eyes rose to her former exit. She jumped in surprise.

"Hi..."

The hazel eyes of her guard glinted at her from the opening.

"I see you were not joking earlier," he said.

"No I wasn't... say, you didn't just untie that rope so I can't get out did you?"

"Of course not," he smirked and pointed behind her. "You see that passage"

Nicole turned to look. "Yeah there's a fireplace and a desk."

"There is a door there also."

"Okaaay" drawled Nicole with an irritated tone. What was this elf leading up to?

"It leads to the common room shared by the royal family."

"Oh... you know you never told me your name." Nicole smiled becomingly. She'd try to charm her way out of this one if she could.

"You didn't ask." he deadpanned.

"Sorry about that." She responded. "Sometimes it takes me months to learn my friend's names. It's much easier if they are trouble makers or make me angry somehow." She held up her fist and shook it. "Then everyone is saying, 'That darn 'so-and-so' always causing trouble. Grrr" She fixed a wide eyed look up at him, "and I do consider you my friend."

"Is that so?" He said with an arched brow.

"Oh yes, definitely." She nodded emphatically. "You are so helpful and accommodating. I'd still be withering away in my room if not for you."

"Withering?" He smiled. "You have a flair for the dramatic I see. You will fit in well with the royal family. My name is Thandor."

"Pleased to have met you." She eyed him a moment and he watched her back. "You aren't going to throw down another rope are you?"

"I think this will be a valuable lesson, so that you listen to your elders next time."

Nicole narrowed her eyes. "If I get caught down here, you will be accused of being negligent in your duties."

"Maybe, but it will be worth it to hear what the king says when he finds you in his son's room."

"How do you know he will catch me." Nicole fisted her hands on her hips. "I can be incredibly sneaky when I want." She waved a hand. "besides is not as if Legolas is in here with me and we're canoodling." She held up a finger. "Since you won't help me escape, at least tell me where I can find some of Legolas old clothes."

"Can-oodle… Is that some type of food?" He shook his head "Clothes? What? Why?"

"I'm not going all the way to Minas Tirith in a dress. "I'll wear his pants."

The elf began laughing, "You... you are joking, right? His clothes won't fit you."

"I am not, doesn't he have something from his youth that's a bit smaller?"

"He might. You could check his closet there." He pointed to the door behind her. He appraised her quietly for a brief moment. "You are serious about this?"

Nicole raised an eyebrow. "I am down here aren't I? Do you really need to ask?"

"I am so glad you aren't some proper stuffy lady." He finished. Amusement written across all his features.

"Thanks I think, Thunder" she responded.

"Thandor" he corrected.

"I prefer Thunder" she said glibly, turning away to walk to the closet. "Now if you will excuse me I'm going to change into something more comfortable." She threw open the closet. Rows of tunics, mostly in shades of green and silver hung there. Some were plain, others contained embroidery so delicate and skillful she had trouble believing it wasn't done by a machine. She ran her hand over them breathing deep, but only a hint of his natural smell lingered on the garments. They must have laundered them regularly even in his absence to keep them fresh. 'There!' The sleeves of several of the shirts were a few inches shorter. Beneath them a few pairs of pants hung similarly of a smaller size. With a belt they could easily be tucked into some boots and no one would notice if she turned the cuffs up once to make them shorter. Very pleased with her find she looked over her shoulder, but Thandor was gone from view. Quickly she changed into the clothes. As predicted the tunic was a decent fit, slimmer through the middle than Legolas was now that he had broad shoulders with all those muscles… Hmm. In her distraction she nearly dropped the fine garment. "Eep!" Quickly she snatched it from the air and shook her head to clear it. It was tough to be stealthy when these thoughts kept plaguing her. She just knew she was going to act like a complete idiot when she saw him again.

She took one last look around. It occurred to her that he did not have many personal posessions lying about. She would think that in his long life he would have had ended up with quite a collection. Perhaps he didn't care much for trinkets and spent little time in here. She could imagine him spending countless hours out in the woods and at the range.

Finally dressed in her pilfered... er borrowed garb, she quickly collected the other set of his clothes that fit, along with her dress, and the dropped rope. She draped the items over her arm. Then she moved into the next room and stood before the door leading into the common area. She took a few breaths and went over her plan in her mind. Carefully, she leaned forward and pressed an ear against the smooth wood. She listened for several moments, but heard nothing. She cracked the door and looked around it.

The next room was very much like this one. The roots of the trees above ran through the walls as if the plants wanted elves to live in their roots and had created this room for the royal family. They probably did, she thought, though no doubt the elves had assisted in shaping the space. It was too perfect to be an accident of nature. There was another fireplace and more soft furniture. A table big enough for a small family sat beneath another skylight. She smiled, imagining them seated there laughing and talking. There were two doors. One was surely the king and queen's bedroom, the other was her way out.

Nicole crept forward towards the door on her left and listened with baited breath. All she heard was the ever present movement of air, like holding one's ear against an empty seashell. She moved to the other door and found it was the same. Indecision and frustration filled her. Which one was it? She bit her lip. 'Why can't they snore or something.' She closed her eyes. 'Think Nicole,' but she was coming up blank. Slowly she reached for the door handle. It opened soundlessly under her hesitant fingers. She cracked it just enough to peek into the darkness. She saw a wide open space and quickly pulled it shut again. Surely the exit would be a hallway. She slunk over to the other door. 'Second time's the charm.' She reached out and pulled it open. 'A hallway.' She grinned and took a step forward.

Something gripped her shoulder painfully tight and spun her around to shove her back against the wall. On reflex she swung a fist outwards in an arc. Her arm was snatched from the air and suddenly her face was hard against the wall. Nicole hissed in pain. Her arm was twisted at an uncomfortable angle behind her back.

"Hold still intruder and I might let you live," came a familiar cold voice. A sharp edge pricked the back of her neck. She couldn't contain her squeak of surprise. 'What the hell! does he sleep with a knife under his pillow?'

"Stop! It's me..." she said shakily.

Silence followed her words then she was spun around again and a light burned her eyes with its sudden appearance.

"Nicole?" came Areth's voice from behind Thranduil.

She squinted until her eyes became used to the light of the lantern held aloft. 'Busted' was her thought as the king and queen stared her down. Well the king was staring her down and the queen was eyeing her with confusion.

"Nicole what are you doing here... And what are you wearing?" they were in their night clothes. The queen in a knee length shift with a robe thrown over it and Thranduil. Her face flushed and she dropped her eyes. He had no shirt and loose drawstring pants.

"I uh... wanted to get... in some of Legolas'... pants and and... to borrow a shirtless, SHIRT!" She flushed brighter and waved her hands in front of her frantically. "That came out wrong. I didn't-"

"You wanted some clothes" Areth burst out laughing. "Why not ask?"

"Because," she mumbled, "It's my secret dream to be mauled by an angry monarch in his pajamas."

The king's face twisted halfway between amusement and anger. "What?"

Areth leaned closer, "Is that my sword?" She stepped around the king.

"Right!" the word sounded squeakier than she would've liked. "That's the other reason I came. I wanted to ask if I could borrow your sword." Nicole turned her eyes down. "It just felt better than the others. Thandor said you haven't used it in a century."

"Thandor. The elf who is supposed to be watching after you?"

"The redhead, yep."

Thranduil leaned back. He and Areth shared a glance.

81818

She'd gotten off lightly. After some more intimidating looks that made Nicole feel like she was 12 years old again, Areth said something vague about repercussions all while suppressing laughter. The elleth took her back to her room. She heard the queen and Thandor speaking quietly outside, but couldn't make out the words. Then she left and the disgruntled elf led her to the stables.

Nicole tucked her pack into the saddle bags, or whatever they were called, since elves didn't use saddles. She was supposed to have her own horse, but when she very clearly let them know she knew little about riding, they volunteered one of 'their best riders.' Turned out they meant Thandor. Nicole had warned him he'd get implicated, but he didn't listen. The silence was palpable for several hours into the trip

"How long will it take to get there?" Nicole glanced back at the guard.

"I would say almost 2 weeks" He kept his eyes forward. He'd looked kinda pissed when he arrived. Serves him right. She wasn't angry about the whole thing but it could have been much worse. Thranduil could have kept his bow and arrow under his pillow. Wait a minute did he say-

"Two weeks?" Nicole's heart clenched. She was certain that was too long. "Elves don't need much sleep, can we just ride longer and take really short breaks."

"Why the rush?" came Thalon's voice from the other side of the path. Nicole twisted around to look back. Patches of sunlight swam over his face as they continued to trot along.

"I need to get there before the battle breaks out, and hopefully before the place is surrounded by orcs."

"You do not wish to take on the forces of Mordor with us?" Echon leaned forward on his horse. "I am hurt."

"Perhaps she plans on stealing the enemy's garments to infiltrate their camp."

Nicole poked Thandor in the side. "Now you speak? We've been riding for hours. Stop being so grumpy. You could've thrown me a rope if you didn't want to be forced to go. Besides, aren't elves supposed to be adventurous? Where is your wandering spirit?"

"We are not all like the prince, many of us prefer the comfort of the familiar to strange new places." He fixed her with a look. "and why do you keep saying 'elves this elves that,' as if you are not one yourself?"

"That sounds boring, seeing the same things for thousands of years. You should thank me for causing you some trouble, or you wouldn't get to adventure with me."

She saw Echon look towards Thandor and smile.

"He's rolling his eyes isn't he?" said Nicole.

"You are avoiding my question." came Thandor's voice in front of her.

"No" Nicole shifted on the horse. "I am just not used to being around elves. Most of my life was spent with humans."

"Yes Legolas mentioned that." said Thalon

"It must have been difficult to see so much death," said Thandor.

"Yes it was... but you would be surprised. Many humans accept death gracefully. The elderly and those in pain often welcome the peace that comes with their end." Nicole looked down at Thandor's back in deep thought. "But many more cling to life as long as possible, simply because they are afraid of what comes next. "

"I do not understand." said Thandor. He opened his mouth to speak again but was interrupted by Echon.

"-What have they to fear? All good men go to Mandos' halls to live in peace with their ancestors."

Nicole twisted around to meet his eyes "They don't share your beliefs and knowledge of the Valar and the Undying lands. Many fear that they are not good enough to enter 'heaven,' what we know as Mandos' halls. They believe they will be sent to a place of perpetual torment, where they will burn for all eternity. Others see death as the absolute end and when they die, they simply cease to be... I don't know which is worse."

Silence followed her words.

At length Thandor spoke, "That is... I have difficulty imagining how it would feel." He looked over his shoulder at the elleth on the horse with him. "It would make one desperate and afraid" His auburn brows scrunched together. "Men have such fleeting lives as it is"

"Why could you not tell them of what comes next, to ease their pain" asked Thalon in a reasonable tone.

Nicole sighed, "I couldn't speak on the subject with any authority. It was just a far away story to me and I had no experiences to speak from. And at that point I wouldn't know what it was like over there anyway." She shrugged.

"At that point... What do you mean?" Echon raised an eyebrow.

'Shit!' Nicole fought for a straight face. "Oh… you know, when I was younger… and lived with my family."

"Younger… Than you are now?" Echon laughed. "Can't have been that long ago."

Nicole tried, but was unsuccessful at holding back a little nervous laugh that had all the other members of her party giving her strange looks. "Is it that obvious?" she finished quietly.

"Yes. You are a strange contradiction of wisdom and youthful impulsivity," said Thandor.

"Thanks… I think."

81818

They reached the end of the old forest road late in the afternoon and continued along the western border of the forest late into the night. Around midnight they stopped in a small copse of trees just outside the forest. Nicole was very concerned about spiders, but Thalon assured her that the big ones Mirkwood was infamous for didn't normally leave the main forest's eaves. They were deeper within, where it was darker and their webs were undisturbed by all but prey that became entangled.

It was interesting to watch the elves sleep. Supposedly, they could do it even while they walked around. It was more like they were daydreaming really. Nicole was feeling strangely wakeful, so she examined her companions. She saw Thalon here and there moving among the trees like a shadow. They didn't light a fire. There were too many orcs and other foul creatures about for that. Echon swiftly climbed a tree and reclined against the trunk like it was a comfortable chair. He sat there swinging his leg idly and copying bird whistles that sounded in the darkness.

Nicole ate a little of some of the fresh food they'd brought along. The fruits and vegetables were grown in the shelter of a caldera like structure in the heart of the mountain palace. It was like a natural greenhouse, pretty cool. Delicious too. Nicole bit into a fruit that reminded her a bit of a plum. She was pretty sure she'd found her new favorite. She could eat half a dozen peaches, nectarines, or plums in one sitting if they were ripe and juicy. Strangely, she was satisfied after just one. She looked down at their supplies and licked her lips. She wanted more though. Nicole stood and moved away from temptation, better to conserve when traveling. She walked among the horses and stroked their silky noses when they turned to snuffle her. She was getting used to the creatures. They were big, sure, but these ones had been gentle and she saw intelligence in their soft eyes.

Thandor sat among them. He was the one who seemed the closest to the creatures. He had personally looked over each horse and spoke gently to them when they stopped for the night. Their ears turned towards him whenever he spoke, even when others rode them. Now he sat in the small clearing leaning against a large boulder as they milled around him eating grass and leaves. His eyes were turned up to the leaves of the trees that fluttered in the small breeze. They looked far away to Nicole. He must be dreaming, she decided. Carefully she sat beside him and looked forward as well. How did they dream with eyes open? Maybe it was like meditating. Nicole settled herself more comfortably against the rock at her back and tried to slow her breathing and let her mind wander.

"What are you doing?"

"Jesus!" Nicole jumped and turned her head to Thandor, who was looking at her curiously. "I thought you were sleeping. "

"I was, until you sat next to me." He continued to watch her. "Thalon tells me you normally sleep with closed eyes like a mortal. Is that true?"

"Yes" Nicole tipped her head back to stare at the stars.

"What are you hiding from us?" he asked conversationally.

Her eyes shot to his face. "What do you mean."

"You became very nervous earlier after you said you had never seen the undying lands."

"I never said that" Nicole faced him fully.

"You said you knew not what it was like 'over there' when you lived with humans. You either meant the halls of Mandos or Valinor." He tilted his head. "None of us have been there. Why would you need to go there in order to know of it's existence?"

"I…" Nicole looked down. She was tired of hiding things from people. She could trust these elves. "I have been there, to Mando's halls." She glanced quickly up to see Thandor's eyes widening. "I don't remember it, but… I died once before, so I must have been there, if I was sent back here. He is the only one who can do that right."

Thandor stared for a few more moments before answering. "No, Eru can do this as well"

"Oh" Nicole looked down at her feet. She wiggled her toes inside her boots before speaking again. "Well whoever it was. I'm happy to have a family and friends again."

"You still haven't told me everything."

Nicole let out a sigh. "You are persistent. Legolas knows everything alright. I'm not some evil tyrant in disguise trying to overthrow the crown."

"but you are marrying my prince." He pointed a finger at her chest. "I need to know what is in here."

Nicole frowned. "Look, to be honest, I would rather not have to worry about everyone else's problems." She turned her head away. "If I could have chosen for myself I would have fallen for a simple warrior. Princesses have far more responsib- What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing, my lady." With that he turned his head back to look at the trees.

81818 March 9th

At Nicole's insistence they got going early, before the sun had risen. There was little time for chatter and the horses went for most of the day at a brisk trot. They stayed on the east side of the Anduin until about noon when there was an area shallow enough for crossing. It wasn't safe to travel through the brown lands whether in daylight or under darkness. At least the virtue of the Galadhrim could offer some protection on the western shore. Once their party reached the Celebrant late in the afternoon they had to venture west somewhat in order to find a crossing. As Haldir had stated on her last journey through this land, bridges made it easier for the enemy to travel and all such structures had long been destroyed. So now they were currently wading through water and Nicole was feeling a bit anxious. Generally when someone said 'wading' they meant you didn't go past your knees, at least that's what it meant in her book. The water was past the horses knees now and Nicole was getting a bit nervous. The current looked pretty strong to her. She was a decent swimmer, but definitely not an expert.

Water sloshed against her boot. "Hey... Thalon?" she called nervously. "Are we going to be getting wet?"

He gave her an amused look over his shoulder. "Fear not, my Lady. The water will only reach to just below the shoulders of our fine steeds. Your delicate feet will remain dry if you lift them but a few inches."

Nicole raised an eyebrow, her nervousness forgotten. 'Seriously, who talks like that.' she shook her head. It was rather silly to worry about getting wet. No one else seemed concerned, maybe she should chill.

They picked up speed on the other side of the river. There was a path that led along the Anduin. She wasn't sure if it was safe to follow it, but it certainly sped along their progress. For a while trees covered them, but all too soon the comforting presence of the forest was gone. When they finally stopped for the night Nicole could not see the river. There were some trees, but they were scattered among a rocky hilly landscape.

"We cross the Limlight in the morning," said Thalon quietly to thier group. "It is shallow and clean." They sat huddled in a small circle with tall rocks curving around them in a half circle. A low tree with wide spreading branches hovered over them, offering cover from unfriendly eyes. Nicole hadn't had the sensation of being watched yet, but she wasn't always the most observant. There could be bands of orcs left over from the fight at Helms Deep, some of them might even recognize her, which would be a very bad thing.

"Do you remember the time that he got away from you and made it to the Gûlduin." said Echon conversationally.

"Yes, as I recall, you were the one who orchestrated the entire thing," replied Thalon dryly.

"We planned it together" said Echon defensively. "We heard a rumor that the water could be used to give good dreams to whomever drank it."

"When we finally fished him out he had swallowed so much water he lost a year of memory."

Nicole,who had been listening in interest since the beginning of the conversation, was to curious to remain silent any longer. "What are you guys talking about?"

Thalon scowled, "When Echon and the little lord hatched a plan that nearly got the prince killed."

She sat straighter, "Do tell!"

Echon hesitated, looking at Thalon's stormy face nervously. "The Gûlduin is an enchanted river, that causes whomever drinks the water to fall into a deep sleep. When they wake-"

"-if they wake" interrupted Thandor.

Nicole glanced at the elf. She'd thought he was sleeping. Wrong again.

Echon glared briefly at the auburn haired elf, "-when they wake, they suffer from amnesia."

"Why did you and Legolas want the water?"

"..."

"Go on tell her."

"We thought we could use it to make our tutors oversleep, so we could skip out on lessons on occasion."

Nicole snorted and then laughed. "Really? I thought Legolas was the obedient type."

"No." said Thalon. "He has always been quiet, but not obedient. Too much of his father's stubbornness and his mother's love of fun."

Nicole crossed her arms thoughtfully. "Ok, I can see that. So how'd he get past you?"

Thalon jerked his thumb towards Echon. "This one hid my bow."

"You are way to attached to your weapons," commented Echon.

"And when I found it, they had coated the handle in honey and left it on an anthill."

Nicole placed a hand over her mouth to stifle more laughter. "The river isn't that close to the palace right? Legolas must be fast."

"We were actually out on a hunting trip. " said Echon. "Learning how to apply what we learned on the range."

"You must have been young. " Nicole smiled seeing thier mischievous faces and wide eyes in her mind. Were elflings just as adorable as human children? She'd bet money on it.

"They were just children" Thalon held out a hand about chest high. "In thier late 20's both of them"

"Awwww" Nicole cooed, "boys are so much fun at that age."

"Not when you are trying to get them to pay attention during a lesson." He shook his head, "so Legolas made it to the river and tried to fill his waterskin, but unfortunately his arm dipped into the water and he fell in."

"And then you saved him?" said Nicole hopefully.

"If I had just jumped in I would have drowned myself." Thalon smiled

"Oh yeah, forgot about that."

"I fished him out with a branch. Luckily the current wasn't too strong."

"How were they punished?"

"Legolas couldn't even remember doing it." Thalon looked smugly over at Echon, "but this one couldn't sit for a week, and both were confined to the palace for 15 years at least."

"Wow, that's harsh."

Thalon's eyebrows shot up. "You think?

Nicole sat back "15 years? That's a long time for an elfling."

"Precisely" Thalon nodded sagely. "Time to reflect on the seriousness of their actions."

Nicole nodded quietly. Her eyebrows scrunched together. "There is one thing I don't get. Why would you two go through so much trouble just to knock someone out. Aren't there drugs you can slip into someone's wine for that kind of thing? It would be much easier." 'Oh god that sounded bad. Like I rufie people for fun. Whatever, they don't know about that here anyway.' She shook her head.

Echon stared at her a moment, a strange look in his eyes. 'Saddness' she realized. She opened her mouth, not sure what she was going to say when he spoke.

"You are clever Lady Nicole." He stood and turned away from the group. Nicole glanced at the other two to see if they had any clue what was going on, but found them giving one another befuddled expressions before looking back at the normally boisterous ellon.

"We wanted someone to forget..." He looked back at Nicole. "I had a sister once, an older sister. She fell in love with a young soldier and they married." He sighed. "Her husband was bitten by a spider... He died. She was inconsolable. I thought... Legolas and I thought if she drank enough of the water, she could forget that she ever knew him... and she could be happy again."

"Oh Echon... I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked. Is your sister... did she..." Nicole's voice faded. She wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer.

His voice drifted back over the group. "It has been many years since we sent her to sail. I don't know if she made it across the sea before fading." He moved away on silent feet and swiftly climbed a tree.

Nicole leaned closer to Thalon. "Would it have worked, if she drank the water?" she whispered as quietly as she could.

"Maybe, but the nature of a soul bond is such that she could feel something was missing. She certainly wouldn't have been happy." Thandor sighed. "Ahh the young are so hopeful. I thought they must have had a better reason for such reckless behavior. I understand now." He smiled sadly at Nicole. "Now you see why most elves are so sad. We have much to lose and even more time in which to lose it."

"How do you keep your spirits up?"

Thandor's smooth voice piped up at her side, "Many of us become lost in memory and lock ourselves away from the ever changing world outside our elven cities."

Nicole looked down at her hands, "I don't ever want to become like that. It sounds too much like giving up. With so much knowledge and time on our hands we have a duty to do good where it can be done."

Thandor leaned back and smiled. "I think you are the elleth for the job."

Nicole raised an eyebrow. "I meant metaphorically. I really have no clue how I'm going to make a difference."

"But you have the time to figure it out." he responded glibly

"hm" Nicole glanced at the two smirking elves thoughtfully. She sighed and looked up at Echon's form slumped against the trunk of the tree above them. She could start doing some good now with a little song therapy. Elves sang a lot of sad songs, but she only knew a few. She took a breath and let the notes drift from her tongue softly,

"If I die young, bury me in satin, lay me down on a bed of roses,

sink me in the river, at dawn.

Send me away with the words of a love song. uh oh uh oh"

She could see Echon tilt an ear towards her from above. She sang in English. The emotion in the song made it clear the melody was a tribute to his sister and her lost love.

At the end of the song she laid down and stared up at the canopy of the tree, allowing the motion of it's branches to lull her to sleep.

8181818

A travel chapter. I had to do some minimal research for this one. I really don't know much about horses, other than they are pretty from really far away. ;) But then again, these are elvish horses, so that means they're smarter and faster.


	27. Chapter 27

I don't own LOTR or any of Lauren Daigle's or Pink's songs. Onward!

81818 March 5th

Maufundt sneered, "We should let him die. Disgusting piece of man flesh."

Saruman lifted a snowy brow, "oh?"

"He attempted to defile the elf. She would have been useless to us."

"And yet since she has jumped, she is still useless" retorted Saruman.

She scowled.

The wizard turned to the unconscious man, "He however, still has knowledge useful to me."

Maufundt growled

He sighed. "I'm am well aware of your distaste for such behavior. Your mother made it a condition that you be protected from such atrocities when I took you into my tutelage. Though her worry was unnecessary. Several of my other less intelligent servants met their end when they tried you.

"What will we do with him when we leave this place." she asked eyeing the unconscious man in distaste. "We cannot drag him behind us until he recovers."

"Leave? I have not made any such plans. Besides, his hate makes him strong. He will recover quickly. You will see."

Maufundt shifted her eyes to him in surprise.

"Do not look at me like that. Your dear mother would be shamed."

The orc scowled. "You wish to stay? There is finally a passage mostly free of water. We could leave that way, before the walking trees block all the tunnel exits. They would not know you had left."

The wizard waved a hand angrily, "Do as you wish you disloyal beast. I care not what advice you have for me. I am not called Saruman the wise without reason. I will not give up Orthanc."

She turned away and left the chamber without a backward glance. 'Stupid wizard, what good are ancient trinkets when you are trapped and powerless.' She would leave before the exits were boarded up. Perhaps she would allow a few others to come along. It was time to pay her mother a visit. She hadn't seen the woman in nearly 20 years but she suspected she would look the same. It would be difficult to visit her where she was now. The last letter she sent told of her move , but that was over 10 years ago. Hopefully she would be easy to track down.

8181818

Legolas glanced back towards Isengard.

"You miss her," stated the dwarf at his back.

The elf dropped his glowing eyes to his friend. "How can you tell?"

"Because you must have looked back that way at least 100 times in the past few days."

The elf sighed. "I fear I will keep looking back until I know where else to look for her." He turned back towards their long road. "How I wish to see her, to know she is well."

"Gandalf says she was taken to your people."

"-Yet he does not mention in what condition." retorted the prince. "I have thought long on this my friend. Saruman seemed…" his face twisted wrathfully, "gleeful, to tell me of her fall."

"It is all lies Legolas. Do not let his way with words fool your wise ears, pointy though they may be."

"Pointy!" He laughed suddenly. "You cheer me friend." The horse sensing his merriment whinnied and pranced a few steps before settling down into a trot again.

Gimli held fast to his waist at the sudden change in pace. After a moment he replied. "We will all need cheering when we reach Dunharrow. That path is cursed. I have heard the tales. We ride there now with Strider and his rangers. Surely, a great army would be better. Can he gather more-"

"With only Strider!" exclaimed the elf. "He is to be king. If anyone can take the path of the Dead it is Aragorn."

81818

She couldn't move. Nicole struggled against a weight on her hips, but her hands were held down as well.

"A little humiliation is in order." hissed a voice at her ear. The edge of a knife pressed against her stomach. She heard the sound of fabric tearing.

"I'll finish this time," came the voice, it was trying to be silky but sounded all the worse for it. "There will be no interruptions." This wasn't what she wanted. The stone of the floor dug into her back. Nicole wished with all she had to hear a different voice instead. One filled with warmth and kindness.

"Legolas!" she cried, her voice shaking.

"He's gone... dead and gone. No one is coming for you." A hand clamped around her throat. "Be a doll and make this easier for both of us."

"NO! Legolas! Stop! Stop him!"

"Nicole wake up! Wake up" A hand shook her gently.

With a gasp she kicked away and rolled to her feet in a defensive stance. Thalon jumped back and held his hands up. "Easy, you were having a nightmare."

Nicole's fisted hands shook as her eyes flitted about wildly. It took a good 10 seconds before she dropped her hands and did something she _hated_. Sobs shook her frame as she sank down to her knees.

A gentle hand warmed her shoulder. There was a rustle of clothing at her side. The smell of pine and freshly sharpened steel met her nose. She took deep calming breaths, but the tears still streaked down her face. 'What the hell was that? It had felt so real, like a memory.' She let her mind drift over her time in the tower, no matter how much she wanted to forget the whole thing. Flashes of smoke and metal came to her. She had burned the guns and the plans to make them... Andrew's guns. He had been angry. Furious... His sneering face loomed over her. His breath in her ear made her shudder... and he had... he had tried to... Nicole couldn't help the gasp "No" she whispered, He hadn't finished. If he had she would be dead... right?

The hand became an arm wrapped around her side. Nicole allowed herself to be pulled against her friend. She buried her face against his shoulder and took a shaking breath.

"Shhh. It was a dream." Came Thalon's voice. She stilled as his hand stroked down her hair once in a comforting motion.

"Half a dream." muttered Nicole against the fabric of his tunic.

"What?"

"I... I just remembered something. Th-that happened in the tower."

"Can you talk about it?"

"No" she whispered, "It's too close... I can't"

81818

They crossed the Limlight and then galloped their horses for a good while through the northern part of Rohan. She was concerned that the animals would tire themselves out, but like any creature bred and cared for by elves, they had unusually strong constitutions. Plus elves were light burdens. The animals seemed to enjoy running. There was little talk after Echon's story and Nicole's nightmare. The wind in her ears drowned out her own musings. A fact that Nicole was grateful for. They would hopefully cover more ground this way anyhow. She needed to be there, just so she could be sure he was ok. What was the date anyway? She'd departed on the 8th... so it must be the 10th. She sighed, Legolas was probably already on the corsair's ships. Much too far away to chase away her nightmares. She sighed. All in all, it was better if Legolas didn't find out about Andrew. First of all, there was little to be done about it now, and secondly he would feel guilty for not being there.

Their little group had noticed the unnatural dusk that fell over the land during the night. Black clouds like smoke blotted out the stars, and then the sun in the southeast. Maybe that was why she had that horrible dream. The darkness grew the further south they went. It was the dawnless day. Honestly, Nicole had forgotten all about that part of the story. The enemy would be bolder now. They'd have to be careful and get to Minas Tirith before the siege began. According to Thalon They were due to cross the Entwash next. They had to go westward a bit to cross it before it branched out and made the ground wet and unstable for the horses.

That night was starless. Nicole felt oppressed by the heavy clouds. She hadn't realized how much she needed to see the stars and sun. Clouds were well and good. Rain cleansed the land and made things green. But there was no rain. It was unnatural. She rested her body as well as she could, but her mind was in disquiet. Furthermore, sleep did not find her because she ran from it. When a shred of drowsiness came over her, she jumped up and paced about. There was little cover, just tall grasses and a few clusters of boulders here and there. After a sharp word from Thandor she settled down again in embarrassment. Even the horses were kneeling in the grass at the command of the auburn haired elf. Nicole would hate to be the cause of their discovery by orcs or whatever was out there in the night, but she was just so damn restless.

She shifted and pulled her feet under her.

"Do not" came a quiet warning from Thandor where he reclined against his horse's side.

"I'm not standing up" muttered Nicole sullenly. Carefully, she walked through the grass on her knees like she'd done for years in Aikido. "I just want to see the water. This silence is boring and it makes me nervous." She continued forward until the ground became more damp and sloped downward. Once the grass turned into cattails ahead of her she stopped and listened to the gurgling and rushing of the stream with a sense of relief. Not everything in the world was hampered by Sauron's dark cloud. Around her crickets chirped. She let out a contented sigh. Softly words whispered past her lips in a quiet song.

 _"The world waits for a miracle_  
 _The heart longs for a little bit of hope_  
 _O come, O come, Emmanuel"_

A beautiful song about hope and peace was just what she needed. Maybe when she went back to the others she would actually be able to sleep for an hour or two.

 _"Glory, Glory to the light of the world_

 _Glory, Glory to the light of the world"_

After the song faded back into the night sounds she crept back towards the others. The closer she got the quieter the night became. She hadn't been _that_ far from their little camp. Where was everyone? A snort and something wet and warm touching her ear nearly made her shriek in surprise. She threw herself sideways into the grass and pulled her dagger free to fend off her attacker. There, only a few feet from her, knelt Thalon's horse. The stallion nickered at her and tossed its head. If horses could look amused, this one certainly did. It was laughing at her. "Damn horse" she muttered. 'So much for my elven hearing.' She pushed herself off her side and kept her knife in her hand. She strained her ears for any sounds in the darkness. Thalon should have been nearby... A thump and an unearthly shriek sounded off to the left. Nicole jumped up and ran as quickly and carefully as she could towards the sound. Had they been ambushed?

Her foot caught on something and she had to do a one legged jump into a roll to avoid falling on her face. She spun and crawled back to the dark heap. She recoiled at what she saw. It was an orc, a dead one. So either her friends had killed it or someone else did. She saw no white hand of Saruman, but the size of this one suggested it was from Orthanc instead of Mordor. Her musings were cut off when the rustling of grass behind caused her to lung back over the body into the brush on its other side. The sound paused at her sudden movement and then the steps moved forward more slowly. She saw a dark shape step into the clearing and stand for a moment over the fallen body. It wasn't one of her companions. The profile was too thick. After a brief moment it bent over the body and began searching it.

'He's searching it for valuables.' she realized. 'What a buddy, not even looking for a pulse first.' Strangely, her heart wasn't pounding as she watched with a calm detachment.

More footsteps rustled the grass off to her left. Nicole tilted her head to listen. A harsh whisper followed. "What is out here? Who killed him?"

"Elves" a familiar voice answered from the being crouched over the supine form of the dead uruk. "Idiot, you should have kept silent, now they know where we are." she scooted closer and now Nicole could see, it was Maufundt.

'Well I'll be damned' thought Nicole. 'I thought that bitch was long gone.' An uncomfortable thought occurred to her. 'Is she... after me?" Nicole held her breath, 'Is... he with her?" Now real fear crept into her limbs and she shook. She wanted to bolt, but that was probably the worst thing she could do.

A whistling sound cut through the air to her left and a roar followed it. The angry sound was cut off after another arrow fired. Nicole recognized the sound by now. Maufundt's form dropped low to the ground in a crouch. Through the darkness her burning eyes met Nicole's. She jumped. Maufundt had known she was there the whole time.

"Drop your weapons orc, and we will give you a swift death." announced Thalon as he stepped into the clearing, seemingly out of thin air. Behind him followed Echon with an arrow notched and pointed at the she-orc.

'Where is-'

Thandor laid the point of his sword on the back of Maufundt's neck. She hissed quietly and made no move to stand.

'This was wrong.' Nicole stood quickly from the grass. "Wait! I know her." She stepped closer to Thalon.

"Nicole? So there you are. We feared these beasts had taken you."

"No." She looked down at Maufundt. "What are you doing here?" she asked unceremoniously.

"Why should I tell you? I am dead anyway." was her curt response.

Thandor sneered and pressed his blade closer. "Answer her beast!" He said in Elvish

"I will release you if you answer truthfully." said Nicole decisively.

"We will not-" began Thandor

"-Yes! We will. I am your future princess and you will do as I say!" barked Nicole in irritation. "Let her stand."

Eyeing Nicole in shock Thandor took a step back. Maufundt stood and leveled her gaze at the elleth. Nicole hadn't noticed before, but Maufundt wasn't as ugly as she had first thought. The female possessed a feral beauty lent from her fierce eyes that were both shaped and hued the amber of a mountain lion's.

"Speak" Nicole commanded softly. "Did you come here seeking to harm us?"

"No, I travel to the south and east"

"Do you still serve Saruman?"

"...No,"

"Are you going to Mordor?"

"Why would I want to go to that cursed place?" she responded as if Nicole was stupid.

Thandor shoved her forward a step. "Speak respectfully beast." He said in Sindarin

She growled.

Nicole raised an eyebrow. "Very well, you may go. Stay clear of us and we will stay clear of you."

"That is it?" questioned Echon in disbelief. "That is all you are going to ask?"

Nicole gave him a deadpan look. "Yes. Do you have a problem with that?"

"My Lady," hedged Thalon, "She is an orc. They are not worthy of such trust. She will tell her master."

"I have no master" interrupted Maufundt. "I have always served of my own free will."

Nicole watched her quietly for a moment. Maufundt stared back.

"She speaks the truth." said Nicole slowly. "Let her go."

With a frown fixed on his handsome features Thandor backed up several paces, but kept his sword at the ready. Maufundt jogged a few steps west and then slowed to a stop. She looked over her shoulder at Nicole.

'What is up with her?' wondered Nicole. Then words drifted back to the elleth, softer in tone than she had ever heard from the uruk.

"He is still alive."

"Who?," asked Nicole suspiciously.

"You know." she responded simply, before disappearing into the night.

"For an orc she speaks well and is light on her feet." said Thandor suspiciously. "There is more to her than the eye perceives." He sent a narrowed gaze over to Nicole. "What is she talking about?"

"I... I am not sure." Nicole looked away from the perceptive eyes of her friends, thankful that it was dark. She felt the cold shiver up her arms. Andrew... Andrew was still alive? But she had... A flash of silver and his cry of pain filled her mind's eye, as vivid as if it had just happened. Nicole hugged herself. She stabbed him. He should be dead.

"I don't believe you," said Thandor from right beside her.

She jumped, "Don't do that! Legolas always does that, sneaking up on me."

Thandor continued to watch her. He didn't seem remorseful in the slightest.

Nicole finally continued. "Yeah, well I don't want to talk about it. It's not important anyway."

"That she-orc doesn't strike me as the frivolous type," came Thalon's voice. "Are you in danger?"

"No..." Nicole shook her head, "Well, yes, we are all in danger." She glanced around at all of them. "Come on guys. Let's get going."

81818 March 11th

They didn't wait for morning light to start moving. There would be no dawn today, besides no one could sleep anyway. It took a while to find a point where they could cross the Entwash. Thalon had not been this far south for many years and the landscape had changed. Unfortunately, the bottom of the river was muddy and the horses had a bit of trouble crossing. When their group finally dredged up on the other side they were all scowling and covered in mud. Nicole waded back in in another area downstream and rinsed her pants. Then she changed into her spare ones.

Their path curved starkly east when they finally got going. There was a road further south, but they were all wary of using it in war time. After some debate they agreed that haste took precedence over safety and they were speeding down the path. Nicole had a notion that the soldiers of Rohan should be coming this way soon enough, but she neither saw nor heard any sign of them. She was curious about what they would look like. They sounded distinctly Nordic in the books. Tall, fair, and light skinned.

It was a bleak path, and their normally cheerful personalities were dampened. Nicole herself was finding it difficult to smile at all. Even if the darkness wasn't a constant reminder that evil was looming, her mind kept returning to the fact that Andrew was alive. It didn't mean he was coming for her... but what she'd seen from him he was so damn obsessive that she would have to deal with him again, one way or another.

They camped earlier that evening than usual. Their group managed to find a copse of trees about half a mile from the road. Nicole fell into a dead sleep as soon as she climbed into the sturdy branches of one where they spread out in a fan shape. She was sprawled in a most unladylike way, but couldn't bring herself to care. The leaves whispered around her and reminded her of home, of her crab-apple tree that she had rested in as a child. It had been filled with beautiful pink flowers in springtime. The petals fell like confetti when summer storms came. She smiled.

81818 March 12th

She was having a wonderful dream about bees buzzing by dropping golden pieces of nectar into her steaming mug of coffee. She thanked each of the creatures as they passed with their gifts and lifted the mug to her lips. Yum! Honey and milk just the way she loved it. Something whacked her in the forehead. She flailed her arms and legs for a moment before grabbing ahold of a sturdy branch. She whipped her head about looking for what had dared to strike her during such a pleasant dream.

"Hey!" She rubbed the spot between her eyes. "Did you just throw a rock at me?"

"Wake up princess" said Thalon jovially from the ground. "You slept through your watch. Let's get moving."

"I'm glad to see someone woke up on the right side of the bed." she mumbled. "Why are you so cheerful anyway?"

"Because we only have a day or so of the journey left. Come on now. This whole endeavor was at your request."

Nicole swung down from her branch to land easily on her feet before him. "Ready when you are." she said cheekily.

Their positive mood lasted the first few hours of the journey. Inevitably, the twilight day wore on them all until they were grim and silent. Strange cries on the wind filled Nicole with dread and caused the others to stiffen. She chanted to herself repeatedly that the Nazgul couldn't hurt them with noise, but it hardly made the sound tolerable. Their pace slowed. It seemed the horses were not too enthusiastic about riding into the blackness on the horizon either. It was a shame that the darkness shrouded the very tops of the southern mountain range with thick black clouds. Nicole loved looking on mountains in the sun. From what she could see of them, these were especially high and sharp. Snow reached far down their rocky faces. It was only March after all. Cool wind blew down to meet them, stirring their hair and the horses' manes into tangles. It was around midday when she caught a whiff of a strange smell on the wind. Up to this point the breeze had been the most invigorating aspect of the dreary day. Slowly she parsed through all the different smells. Horses, the crispness of snow from the mountain side, grasses, and... there it was. Nicole sniffed again, body odor? Well shit! Did she need a bath or something? She lifted her shirt to her nose and breathed deep. Then she glanced furtively around at her companions. All were perfectly groomed. Definitely not them, she decided.

"Thalon," She whispered. "Do you smell that?"

He glanced back at her. "What do you smell?"

She frowned, "I don't know. It smells like stinky sweaty men."

He checked his horse immediately and gave a short whistle. Echon and Thandor trotted closer.

"We need to find cover." He said urgently gesturing off the road to a cluster of boulders and trees. "Keep your eyes open."

"What's wrong?"

"Maybe nothing. We will see." Their little group passed under the boughs of the trees and huddled close up against the boulders. Maybe ten minutes passed when Nicole could hear the faint clip clop of hooves on the hard packed dirt and rough voices. Her eyebrows shot up. 'Well I'll be damned, I did smell stinky men.'

Thandor turned to her from where he crouched beside the horses. "You have a good nose," he said in a low voice.

"I second that," said Echon.

Thalon smirked.

Nicole shook her head with a shy smile before directing her gaze back to the road. The sounds were getting closer. There was the first one sitting proudly on his horse as it trotted briskly down the road. His hair and eyes were dark and he was dressed in sandy colored loose fitting clothes. His skin was darker also. Nicole suspected that this was a combination of an olive skin tone and exposure to a hot sun for years. His outfit had a distinctly Arabic look to it. The horse, or rather pony he sat upon had a shaggy coat and stout legs. The animal's tail was cropped short. He was not tall, but she guessed by the thickness of his arms that he had the strength and endurance of a dwarf. Another man, similarly dressed, passed, chattering quietly to the first in a strange language.

Nicole leaned forward over Thandor and whispered, 'Who are they? Men out of the east? Servants of Sauron?"

"Possibly." He turned his head. "Only two though."

"Scouts maybe?" Questioned Nicole.

"I think it is likely." Thandor nodded.

She sighed. "So what now? What if more are coming?"

"Oh it is certain, and where one servant of Sauron is, there are others, orcs and foul beasts."

"Well that's just great." said Nicole with a heavy dose of sarcasm. "Why are they going that way? Minas Tirith is the other direction... oh wait, are they trying to stop the Rohirrim from aiding Gondor by blocking their path?"

Thalon raised an eyebrow. "Very astute guess, my lady. I hadn't thought that far yet."

Nicole puffed out her chest in mock pride. "I'm smart. I got good grades in school."

Echon's shoulders shook in silent laughter.

"We will have to wait now and travel in darkness... and off the road. We must stay closer to the mountains where there is some cover."

Nicole frowned, "But if we wait Minas Tirith will be surrounded by enemies before we can get inside."

"It cannot be helped. You will not make it there either if we are attacked by a large force before we can gain entrance past the north gate of Rammas Echor."

She sat on the ground with a sigh. "Might as well rest up then. I'll take first watch since I slept through my shift yesterday."

"My lady I was only teasing-" began Thalon.

"Its fine" Nicole flapped a hand. "I'm not tired anyway. You guys relax. She stood and reached up to swing into a low tree branch with ease. She climbed up to where she had a good view of the road and sat watching. As time passed she began humming to herself quietly for entertainment. What would she say to Legolas when she saw him again? She'd debated in her mind on it many times during the journey, but never felt any closer to an answer. He would be tired most likely, and surprised to see her.

After only a few hours darkness grew deeper around them. It could only be mid-afternoon, but they were in the shadow of the mountains. A whisper of leaves made her turn her head. Echon was on a neighboring branch looking back at her, his sky blue eyes glinting in the near dark.

Without a word she climbed down to find the others already awake and on their horses.

It was slow going. They had to climb up and down hills near the foot of the mountains. Every now and then a crag would open up before them and they had to find a way around it, or Nicole's least favorite option, jump over it. She swore her heart stopped beating the first time they passed over an opening nearly 6 feet wide. It was nothing for horses as tall and powerful as the ones they rode, but it was _really_ deep. Echon had the gall to laugh at her for the face she made, _laugh!_ Hmph! Maybe she would find humor in the situation later. She couldn't help it if she preferred two feet on the ground, or maybe in a tree, as long as it was her own two feet doing the work.

When the next day (Nicole used the term loosely) came it was still quite dark in the shadow of the mountain. Nicole wanted to keep going, but Thalon was adamant. They rested along a little clear stream that had cut a small ravine into the mountainside. At the very least it was an opportunity to wash her muddy pants more thoroughly. After that was accomplished she found she couldn't sit still. It was the 13th now. Nicole knew the battle of Pelennor was fought on the 15th, which meant if they didn't want to be caught in the fray they either had to wait it out in the mountains, or run headlong into the city. She paced back and forth. She should be there, that way she could help the wounded. Maybe she could even save a few lives. In frustration she sat down next to some brush and idly began plucking at the leaves. A fresh smell reached her nose as she tampered with the plant. Only then did she look at it more closely. "Atheas" she muttered to herself. "Well that could be useful." She plucked at the stems until she had several handfuls. Then she wrapped them loosely into her still damp garments and put them in her pack. Perhaps the moisture would keep the plants fresh longer. What other herbs could she find? Nicole stood and began searching in earnest for plants that could be of use for when she entered the city. She ended up finding a number of spring herbs to add to her collection. Echon was helpful and pointed out a few useful plants that Nicole was not familiar with. The others knew very little on the subject and watched her while they made quiet conversation with one another.

When the darkness grew again they moved off like shadows into the night. They were faster this time. The horses were nimble and quick footed. Finally, the mountains curved south and a wall rose from a steep edge of one mountain. It ran smooth off into the darkness. It was maybe 15 feet high and made of the same white stone that comprised the mountains.

"Will the gatekeepers let us through?" asked Thandor to Thalon.

"Why wouldn't they" interjected Nicole, "We are elves."

"These are suspicious times. Four riders approaching may be found as a threat."

"Then we should get off and walk once we are closer" she answered. "I don't fancy becoming a pincushion for their arrows."

"What if the gate is already taken by the enemy?" asked Echon

Nicole shook her head. "Trust me, as soon as the orcs take the gate they will throw down the walls and gloat." She looked up, "Is that it?" Before them a simple garrison of white stone rose up higher than the wall. The road passed through it and a dark iron gate barred the way ahead. Her eyes trailed along the wall, but there was nowhere that they could sneak past, not if they wanted to keep the horses with them. She sighed. 'Let's hope shit doesn't hit the fan.'

They dismounted once they were 100 yards out, but no call to halt came until they were only 20 paces from the door. Then a shout went up and a spark caught a torch aflame. They squinted at the suddenness of the light.

"Who is there?" State your business. The road is closed to travelers. The enemy is afoot."

"We are no enemy" called Thalon in his smooth clear voice. "We come from the far north"

The man squinted and held his flame higher. Thalon pushed back his hood.

"Elves?" He said in a hopeful voice. "Do you bring many of your kin to fight beside our people?"

"Only the four of us you see here." he gestured behind him.

The man's face crumpled in visible disappointment. "Let your friends show their faces and you may come inside."

Reluctantly Nicole pushed her own hood back. The man examined each of them closely but when he saw Nicole he gasped. "No, no you should not enter fair lady. It is not safe for women here. They have left to the mountains-"

Nicole rolled her eyes, "I am a healer, I come to aid your people in a time of need" she said curtly.

Thandor raised his eyebrow at her and she shrugged. It was the best damn excuse she could think of so there.

"He bowed. That is most gracious of you Lady..."

She hesitated. Did she want them asking questions about her foreign sounding name? Not really. "Eiliannel" she answered. "We come from the Greenwood."

The guard nervously looked over their heads. On the wind a wail called out. Everyone cringed at the sound. Far off Nicole could hear other voices in the air. Men and orcs. The gate was slowly opened from the inside. They quickly moved through the open gate and passed into the building. Nicole walked briskly up the steps between Thalon and Echon while Thandor led the horses past the entrance and around back to where the soldiers kept their mounts.

When they reached the top Nicole found the nearest window and stood there staring out into the darkness and straining her ears. There it was, the coarse yells and screeching of orcs. The sound of drums. And from this vantage she could see far off points of red light. Torches most likely. She glanced back at Thalon. By whatever miracle... or skill, they had gotten this far unharmed, their luck was running out quickly.

"Ummm, guys, I think we shouldn't stay here too long." She cast a nervous glance over her shoulder.

"We all hear their cries," said Ingold. "For days they come just within earshot with their screeching and wails and drums." He shook his head as if to empty his ears of the sound. "But they cannot intimidate warriors of Gondor. We do not quail at mere sounds."

As if to answer his challenging words, a wail sounded overhead, closer than before. All the inhabitants of the room ducked their heads and covered their ears. The dread in the call was bad enough, but for Nicole the sound itself was painful, like sticking an icepick in her ears. Tears of pain filled her eyes and she yelled herself to block out the noise.

When it stopped she sat heavily on the floor.

"Lady Elf, are you well?" Questioned Ingold.

Nicole flapped a hand, "Yes, yes, but I am this close" she held up her thumb and index finger, "to filling my ears with wax"

"Battle with the east is not for the faint of heart," he said sagely.

When Nicole was in pain, or tired, or hungry she tended to be grouchy. "Ever been tortured Mr. I don't quail at mere sounds?"

He blinked slowly, as if trying to understand her strange accent. Then the sarcasm in her words registered. His eyes narrowed.

Echon chuckled and Thalon sighed tiredly. "Nicole..." he intoned.

She met her friend's weary gaze and sighed guiltily. "Sorry, Sir Knight I've got a headache." She rubbed at her temple.

"My name is Ingold."

"Right, you did say that." She stood slowly, "What now? I vote for us riding all out towards the city asap."

Thalon's eyebrows lifted, "What?"

"We all leave now." she clarified, looking nervously over her shoulder again.

"No," Ingold intoned. "They would pick us off from behind."

"So we should wait until its lighter and they can take better aim?" said Nicole incredulously.

"They do not need much light to see" argued Thalon.

Nicole crossed her arms.

"Men from the city may assist us if we wait until daybreak." Said Ingold, "They will ride out to assist us if we are pursued from behind."

"Thandor, Echon, what do you think?" asked Nicole. She swore to keep the whining out of her voice, but it was hard. She didn't like being cooped up in stone walls. It bothered her. She wouldn't find sleep here. The starkness of the stone reminded her too much of Saruman's tower, though it was white instead of black.

The other's rested in an uneasy tenseness, while Nicole paced back and forth muttering to herself in English.

"I've noticed she does that a lot when she's anxious," said Echon to Thalon. The older elf nodded, watching her movement with both concern and amusement.

Nicole ignored them. She wanted to be on her feet when the army of Mordor crashed into them like a tidal wave. They were so close. She looked over at Ingold. She recalled him making it to the city in the book. It, of course, did not mention her or her companions. She could just see them now sprinting full tilt towards the city like a few shining lights in front of an angry swarm of blackness. She slowed her pacing to a stop before the window and began singing softly, almost a whisper, the strength growing until the words filled the ears of her companions.

 _"We came here to run it, run it. We came here to run it, run it._

 _Just like fire, burn it out the way. If I can light the world up for just one day._

 _Watch this madness, colorful charade. No one can be just like me anyway."_

Her song swept away the tension in the air like a fresh breeze. They breathed a sigh of relief. The men smiled. Her voice gave them courage for some reason.

Eventually the others dozed while Nicole stood uneasily above them. Dawn didn't come, but the sky did lighten to an odd shade of dark brown. The orcs were waiting for some kind of signal, because they could have charged at any moment. Nicole watched their far off camps as they slowly broke down their tents. It seemed that the men among them didn't like to associate with the orcs, because she saw a rough dividing line down their ranks where the tents changed from black to bright red and tan. Smoke from burnt grasses and trees rose above the enemy's army. Nicole wrinkled her nose. A shriek pierced the air suddenly, and Nicole saw the dark shape circling above the army.

"Wake up, Wake up!" she hissed at her companions. "They are going to march on us soon."

The cry had woken the men. Nicole's warning was hardly needed. They jumped up. Ingold looked out the window. "All I see is the black line of their army, as before"

"Well I see that they are ordering their ranks and preparing to march."

Thalon leaned over her shoulder. "She is right. We should prepare to flee now."

Nicole left the men behind and went down to the horses, to find that Thandor was already there looking them over. She blinked. She swore she had seen him upstairs when she woke everyone.

"How are they?" asked Nicole, looking up at the sky.

"How are you?"

Nicole met his eyes. "I'm rather on edge. I want to get the hell out of here."

He smirked and laid a hand on his horse's nose. The animal snorted and stamped a hoof. He spoke a calming word. The animal lowered it's head and stilled.

"That is how my friend here feels too," said the elf. He jumped onto his animal's back and held out a hand to Nicole. She shrugged and took the hand to climb up behind him. Once she settled behind him, she looked off towards the city curiously. From what she could see in the low light it was quite fascinating. In a sense it reminded her of Rivendell. The place looked to be carved out of the mountainside. It was white like bone. Sadly it reminded her of the skeleton of some great animal. She sighed. No trees, no green. It was going to be trying to be in such a place.

A whistle behind them caught Nicole's attention. Thalon and Echon bounded down the steps and leapt onto their horses. Behind them Ingold and the other guards scurried to mount their own.

"They are closer than we thought. There were some hiding in the trees. Ride!"

Nicole rolled her eyes and loosened her sword in the scabbard. "No one ever listens to me" she griped to Thandor.

He kicked his horse into a canter.

81818

What will happen next I wonder… hmmm?


	28. Chapter 28

I don't own any songs by Lauren Daigle, nor do I own Lord Of The Rings. It just wouldn't be the same book if I'd written it. Sorry for the long wait. I have been travelling to see family and interviewing for several jobs.

81818

They made it mostly uneventfully to the gates of the city. And by uneventful Nicole meant one of the guards was skewered with an arrow through the back. It didn't go all the way through, but Nicole was riding close enough to see the wound. One look at the bubbling blood from around the arrow, and she knew he'd punctured a lung. 'Damn! I know for a fact they don't have chest tubes in Middle Earth.'

What could be used as an occlusive dressing once they reached the safety of the wall? Lard on linen... wax impregnated bandages... oil on leather? That could work. Hmmm

When they stormed through the gates she jumped off her horse and sprinted towards the man just in time to steady him as he stumbled off his horse. Right there in the street she lowered him to his knees.

"Can't breathe" he gasped.

She took a calming breath, 'Holy crap, shit just got real!' Nicole looked around at all the surprised weary faces of men. "You" She pointed a finger that only shook slightly at a tired looking soldier, "get me some soft leather and oil."

He jumped at the sound of her voice. "Leather?"

"Yes leather" said Nicole impatiently. "Like you might use for making a pair of lady's gloves."

He blinked and and leaned closer as if he could see beneath her hood. "Go!" she yelled. Her tone must have shocked him into action because he ran to do as she said.

"We need to move him to the healing halls." Said Ingold beside her.

Nicole shook her head. "No time for that until we've removed the arrow and patched the hole, otherwise he'll suffocate. Here..." She gestured to the arrow. "You can help. Pull it out."

Ingold eyed her uncertainly and reached forward to wrap his hand around the shaft.

"… gently now" she cautioned.

"No! no!" cried the man. He twisted in Nicole's arms weakly.

"Shhh" Nicole laid a hand on his brow. "Look at me. What is your name?"

"Orod," he gasped.

"Well Orod this has to come out now. I promise I will take care of you." She nodded at Ingold.

He pulled the arrow out carefully. An ear splitting yell issued from the man and he fell limp. She sighed. "Get his shirt off. We need to cover the hole as quickly as possible." As she spoke heavy footfalls echoed down the winding road. Nicole turned with relief to see several soldiers carrying a stretcher. She motioned them over and looked down at her patient. Carefully, she and Ingold pulled the man's light leather armor and shirt away from the wound. Nicole covered the hole quickly with her hand. "Where are my supplies?" she asked impatiently.

It really wasn't as difficult as she thought it would be. A young boy approached her with the items. She plucked the bottle of oil from him and dribbled a few drops on one side of a supple leather glove, rubbing it all over the side that would lay against the wound. it was fine enough quality that she felt a brief flash of remorse for ruining the beautiful garment. She pressed it against the wound and then she held it in place with a roll of bandages wrapped around his chest several times. She would have preferred to tape it on three sides, but sadly Middle Earth had not learned that duct tape could fix anything, else someone would have invented it.

Once she was satisfied with the seal, she pressed her ear against the man's chest. She found she could actually hear the air escaping the wound when he exhaled in a quiet sound like blowing a raspberry. She held in a giddy chuckle. Great! She sat back in relief. She ordered the other guards to take Orod up to the healers, and under no circumstances were they allowed to remove her dressing until she came herself. She pushed herself up from the stone of the street and followed wearily behind her companions. She made a face when she saw her hands were covered in blood. She doused them with the last of the water in her canteen and watched the red rinse away. Not for the first time she wished they had vinyl gloves here.

"I will take you up to the stables." Said Ingold, "Then we will go before the Lord of the city."

"Denethor?" Nicole stood straighter. "Does he really want to see us?"

"You are a healer. I heard from my friends that the lord Faramir is in need of healing. We will go to the citadel."

"Oh right" She'd forgotten about him. He would be fine she knew. Aragorn was coming tomorrow. Plus, she really didn't want to meet his father. She could do without seeing a crazy person burning himself alive. Was there a way out of this?

She watched the houses as they passed up the winding path towards the citadel at the summit. Many were empty. She recalled what Ingold had said. The women were sent off to the mountains. She was about to turn her eyes forward again when she saw a small face in one window. Nicole stopped in her tracks and did a double take, causing Echon to nearly bump into her from behind.

"What's wrong" he asked, seeing the look on her face.

"I thought that the children were supposed to be gone. I swear I... just saw"

Ingold looked back to the elleth and then at the house. A deep frown marred his features. "That place is cursed. Do not go there."

"Really, what do you mean cursed?" questioned Nicole curiously. They began walking again.

"It was inhabited by a witch. Her spirit still haunts there. Sometimes you can hear the sound of crying."

"Huh you don't say," muttered Nicole thoughtfully. There was something new. That was not mentioned in the book. Her eyes trailed over the remaining houses. Then she caught something more. With a squeal she skipped forward.

"What is she doing?" said Thandor in amusement.

"She's petting a cat" Said Thalon.

Nicole didn't pay them any mind. "So cute!" she cooed at the small black cat she'd found lounging in an empty window. The animal jumped down and wove between her legs purring. With a happy sigh she scooped it up and held it in her arms, scratching under it's chin and behind its ears. She turned to her friends. "Look who I found."

"Put it down. Those creatures are bad luck," said Ingold sternly.

"What?" Nicole couldn't contain her laughter. "This little guy?" she held up the innocent looking animal. It meowed right on cue and twitched it's tail back and forth. Nicole smiled and cuddled it to her chest again nuzzling it's soft fur. Just to spite Ingold she began speaking to it softly.

"What do you say? Do you want to come with me little friend? Hmm. What shall I call you?" She trailed behind the group and they slowed to match her pace. She heard Ingold sigh ahead of them. 'Men, always so impatient' she thought.

Just then, the animal looked up and she saw its eyes were a vivid shade of green. "Greenleaf. That's a good name. Good enough for a prince in fact."

"What does that mean?" asked Thandor beside her.

As if just realizing she'd been talking in her native tongue she flushed. "Ahh, I'm naming him Greenleaf" she repeated in Westron.

Thandor laughed beside her. "I wonder what Legolas will think of that."

"He should be flattered. This is a beautiful animal" said Nicole defensively.

"He would make a handsome pair of mittens," said Echon jovially.

"Oh you are so mean!" Nicole looked down at the cat. "Don't listen to them Greenleaf."

"Mrrow" he responded.

"Exactly" said Nicole, glaring at the amused faces of her friends.

8181818

The man scowled. He'd been hiding in the trees for days. It had been a difficult enough journey through the wilds of Rohan. He absently rubbed his lower back, but he couldn't reach the spot that was aching the worst. A flash of fury filled his mind when he thought about how he had received the injury. That endeavour had ended in dissapointment. He shook his head and took a breath. How was he going to get into the white city? The place was surrounded by orcs and wild men. If given a choice he would rather offer his services to the white city first, and then he could travel to distant lands and meet with the chieftains on their own territory. They would be just as likely to shoot him as look at him as things were now. Besides he blended in better here.

He stared ahead determinedly and shifted on his branch. These people and lands were strange to him. Like a blank slate. He could profit from this war. If not with one side, then with the other. As he watched the siege from his vantage point, thoughts turned slowly in his head. First he would find the sorceress, then he would use her to find his other property. She may have turned on him, but she was still the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. She would learn to be happy at his side. He hadn't had the chance to clean her of her prior sentiments towards her former lover, or whatever he was. He would not make the same mistake again. He pulled a vial from his belt and rolled it slowly between his hands. He'd stolen it from the old man's store of herbs as soon as he heard what it was capable of. Apparently, the water had been taken from some cursed river in the north. It only needed a few more ingredients to perform as he wished. He may not have magical powers, but guile and intelligence would have to serve him in its place. Perhaps the sorceress would know how to mix the brew.

81818

Nicole sighed. Almost as soon as she made it to the room where she was staying, she was whisked away to the healing houses. Ingold informed her that she was not needed at the citadel at this time. Lord Denethor was refusing all assistance with Faramir. The elleth knew this was not in anyone's best interests, but there was so much to do where she was that it was easy to ignore the fact that the steward was going to flambé himself like one of those fancy desserts in a restaurant. Pippin was probably freaking out now too. If she ran into him she would do her best to ease his worries.

The first order of things was to create a way to sanitize her hands. She sure as hell wasn't going to contribute to the spread of infection. Her bright idea was to elevate a large barrel full of water to a height where it was comfortable to wash her hands beneath a spout at its base. Another method was to use a splash of their strongest alcoholic beverage on her hands. That way left them sticky. It also made her hands smell like a sports bar. She would have to think of a way to purify the stuff later. She knew nothing about distilling spirits. There were sure to be experts around though. All the races of middle earth loved a good party, even the bad guys.

"Lady Eiliannel," came the muffled voice of a young healer, distracting her from her thoughts. Nicole turned to her with a smile.

"Ioreth needs help with a soldier." She turned and pointed.

Nicole nodded. It seemed one of their patients had ripped his stitches in an attempt to get up to use the restroom.

"Come on now" said Nicole sternly as she drew herself up next to the man with her arms crossed. "You need to ask for help. And you need to pee in this bottle instead of standing. We will empty it for you."

"I'm no babe. I will stand like a man." He protested.

Nicole fought the urge to roll her eyes. Men, they were all the same no matter where or when. "If you keep it up, you'll be dead. Then you'll be worm food instead of a man, besides standing while you pee isn't what makes you a man anyways. Do I need to show you how to use this?"

His eyes widened comically. "Are you not supposed to be a high born lady?"

"-let me clarify something for you. I am marrying into the position. I know plenty about how to care the sick and injured. The sight of your blood, guts, and private areas will not scar me. Now do as you are told and stay in bed." Deftly, Nicole eased him back into his cot with more gentleness than her words contained. Then she prepared a needle and thread. She resewed the torn stitches, ignoring the hisses of pain issuing from her patient's clenched teeth. To finish, she smeared some of her home made paste over the wound and wrapped it again.

"Thank you milady" he said tiredly once she finished.

"No problem" she said with a smile.

Almost as soon as she arrived her store of herbs was put to use. She ground them up into concoctions for pain and infection. She taught all she knew about preventing the spread of disease. The biggest novelty to the people here was handwashing between patients. She also made sure everyone had their hair tied back. It would be just gross to stitch someone up and leave a hair in the wound. Once the wailing of the wraiths began again, she stuffed scraps of rolled up bandage in her ears to dampen the sound. She hated the way it felt, but it was better than being incapacitated each time the circling monsters called out. Some of the others caught on and did it too. It was kind of funny, because now everyone was yelling at each other and gesturing with their hands to make up for the earplugs.

She was getting really good at stitches. She'd been adequate before, but this was a large part of what she was doing here. The other part of what she did was try her best to keep everyone's spirits up. The people here loved anything elvish, so she sang for them. Some of her favorite Christian songs seemed appropriate. Nicole wasn't religious per say, but she believed in God, especially now. It would be stupid to argue against that point when her being here was proof.

"I try to win this war I confess, my hands are weary, I need your rest

Mighty warrior, king of the fight. No matter what I face you're by my side"

It was a beautiful song of prayer and faith. This one she sang more than once. She even sang it at the bedside of a soldier who was in his last moments. It had stung, being unable to do anything for him except ease his suffering. At least when he passed there was a smile on his face.

"When you don't move the mountains, I'm needing you to move

When you don't part the waters, I wish I could walk through

When you don't give the answers, as I cry out to you

I will trust, I will trust, I will trust in you."

When the wails sounded she sang louder to drown them out. When the sick filled all the beds and began lining the hallway in cots and then in the courtyard on the ground, she made rounds so that all could hear her voice.

She wished she could say she worked tirelessly through the night, but eventually the cries of pain and fear began to wear on her. Finally, in the dark hours of the night, she crept outside to the lawn and leant up against a tree. Its voice was muted and sad when she touched the bark. Nicole quickly gave up the endeavor and wandered the streets with her cloak drawn close and hood over her face. Thalon and Echon were resting inside, Thandor went down to the stables to speak with the horses. She had promised not to stray too far from the healing houses and she was breaking that promise, but with any luck she would remain undetected. She kept near the shadows of the buildings. At first she didn't know where she was headed as she wandered downward into the lower rings of the city.

She knew once she stood outside the dark window why she had come here. This was only the second ring from the outside. On the other side of the wall, only a few yards from this house, buildings would soon be aflame with the fire of the enemy. She had to be sure no child was here. Cautiously, Nicole moved forward. She stepped into the house and the smell of dried herbs and dust tickled her nose. She sneezed. It was a simple dwelling. There were two rooms on the first floor and two on the second. There was a simple table, some chairs, and a couch on the first floor. On the second were two bedrooms. One looked as if it hadn't gotten any use in years. The sheets were perfectly tucked and a thick layer of dust had settled over everything. The walls were white stone. They were mostly bare but for a tapestry that hung over the bed. When she moved closer Nicole saw it was a bold shade of red. Symbols in gold were woven into the fabric in between vine and leaf patterns. She couldn't be sure, but it looked distinctly eastern to Nicole's eyes, like a precursor to Indian artwork.

The next room clearly belonged to a child. It was clean and again the covers were neatly folded. Nicole paused by the bed. On a small end table there was a block of wood with a miniature portrait of a beautiful woman with long dark hair, olive skin and dark eyes. She smiled from where she stood beneath the high sun. Nicole smiled. It was a wonderful picture and was painted with enough detail that She felt she could recognize the subject if she were to see her again.

A clatter sounded on the floor below her. Like a flash the elf was downstairs but found only her little shadow nosing around on the table had knocked over an empty wooden cup.

She let out an exasperated breath. "Greenleaf, what are you doing here?" She made purring sounds as she scooped the animal into her arms. The cat returned them. Then he climbed up to balance on her shoulder, nuzzling her ear as he did so. "Eeek stop," she giggled, "That tickles." She paused to look around her one last time. "Well, I guess we should stop trespassing, huh?" The animal meowed the affirmative.

"You don't care. You just want some food," retorted Nicole as she stepped out the door and looked back at the house. She yawned tiredly. It just didn't make sense. This house didn't feel empty or haunted. Not that Nicole had any experience with haunted houses, but still.

In disappointment she headed back towards the citadel. Halfway back to the healing houses she realized that there was no dust in the second bedroom.

81818

Legolas held her often in his thoughts. For in the night he had dreams, dreams of the ocean he had never seen… warm sand and kisses. He closed his eyes against the sea breeze that lifted his hair like a cloud of ink floating in the current of a stream.

He had wondered guiltily about how her mouth would feel against his since he met her outside Rivendel. He had longed for her many years before he'd ever known her. When they met it seemed like she had walked right out of a dream he had many times before. At that moment he thought he already knew her, but the notion hadn't made sense, so he pushed it from his mind.

After that first meeting every word from her lips was like an old memory made new. Still, he had not named the feeling until Boromir's neck met his blade. Love. He loved her. For her sake he would make sure she was safe. He understood now the depth of what she shared with her husband in her past life. He feared it would always leave a shadow over them, but he cared not, as long as she chose him. He would take whatever she was willing to give, because for him there would be no other.

In the distance a gull called. Reminding him of his dream. "Blessed Ilúvatar" he murmured with a sigh. This water was not like the clear calm waters of his dream. Perhaps it was a place Nicole knew. He flushed. Should he ask her? Or would she be embarrassed by his dreaming of her? So far she had been reluctant of any physical contact between them… as if it was wrong. When he thought of it, the way she responded, and felt beneath him… It was beautiful. There was no hesitancy then. But it was just a dream. A mesmerizing, heady, magical-

"-Legolas what are you daydreaming about?"

He let out a very unprince-like sound and turned to his friend. "Gimli, you found me" He forced a pleasant expression on his face.

The dwarf eyed him shrewdly. "Aragorn is below drawing up battle plans. He wishes us to give our input.

"I am not sure what help I can give. I know only of fighting in the shadows of trees in my homeland, not of open battle as this is sure to be."

"Hm. Well I have experience. You must come and lend an ear. That way you can stop mooning over that she-elf."

Legolas laughed. "I am not mooning. And Nicole is your friend too."

"Aye I worry for her. She is good at finding trouble, that one. She always seems to be in the thick of things, trying her best to make a difference. Your heart has chosen well friend."

The two walked beneath the deck to where Aragorn was supposed to be resting. It wouldn't be long until they reached the city. Maybe a day more. The wind filled the sails at last bearing them towards their fate with haste. Legolas welcomed it. He couldn't explain it, but he wanted to reach the city quickly. It was silly. It was not as if she was waiting for him there. Nor would he wish her to be in the city at such a dangerous time.

81818

Nicole wiped her brow in weariness. Too many men had died. She had seen death before in the elderly. These were strong men, many with young families. Sadly this situation reminded her of the coding used for disaster situations. Green, yellow, red, black. Green and yellow patients were seen in between the critiacal (the red) and black were made comfortable so they passed peacefully. it was late when Nicole stepped out into the courtyard for a breather. A soft pattering of feet made her raise her eyes.

"Pippin?" she said, seeing the diminuitive form of her friend across the courtyard.

The hobbit looked up in surprise. Frantically he turned his head about until his eyes landed on her.

Nicole smiled and moved quickly towards the shocked halfling.

"Nicole?" he said in disbelief as she drew closer. "I didn't believe my ears. What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question." She crouched down and threw her arms around him for a hug. "Ugh! You are no fun to cuddle with all this armor." She leaned back and gazed at his face. "Though you are handsome in it."

He blushed and then shook himself. "Nicole, there was such a worry when you were not found at Isengard. Here you are. It is a relief! If only Legolas were here he would be merry again. How did you manage to escape?"

Nicole laughed. "It is good to see you too! I would rather not dwell on my imprisonment." She leaned back. "You are a guard of the citadel I see. How is that going?"

"Not well at all" said Pippin so dejectedly that the smile fell from Nicole's face.

"Oh?" She had a feeling about what he would say next.

"Lord Denethor is refusing to take Faramir to the healers." he said anxiously, looking up at her with wide helpless eyes.

'Oh God!" Nicole fought the urge to look skyward. 'I wanted to stay out of this one.' She suppressed a tired sigh. "Tell me." She said calmly.

Pippin relayed to her an abridged version of Faramir's entrance into the city and Denethor's strange behavior.

Nicole licked her lips. "Well that's a problem. What have you done?"

"I tried to convince him to go to Gandalf, but he refuses."

"Pippin you are really growing up. That is wise advice. I think you should keep trying, and go to Gandalf yourself if you must. I expect to care for Faramir in the healing halls myself before long."

Pippin's eyes steeled. "I will see him there, one way or another," said the young hobbit with such conviction that Nicole felt a swell of pride to be his friend. She nodded. The Hobbit turned and hurried away.

"Mrrrrow" Nicole turned her multicolored eyes to meet the verdant of her newest friend. She smiled and crouched. "Greenleaf, come here kitty" She held out a hand and beckoned the animal. The cat backed away several steps and sat looking at her. After a moment of a staring contest Nicole stood and moved closer. The cat bounded away so it was just out of reach and then turned to face her again. He meowed.

"What game are you playing?" she accused. She was pretty good at reading cat behavior. He wasn't scared of her, but he wasn't being playful either. The animal stood and backed away for a good distance. Nicole tilted her head. She had never seen a cat walk backwards like that, not without their fur being on end. Greenleaf was a cool as a cucumber. With growing interest she followed him. The animal jumped to its feet and trotted away so that he was several paces ahead. Nicole walked briskly behind. The cat did not stop this time. Nicole shrugged and pulled her hood up. He lead her steadily down the rings. Several of the men she passed saw the cat coming and moved over to the other side of the street with muttered oaths. They really were serious about black cats here. Nicole shook her head. It was odd to see a similarity between their worlds. Though in hers it was just a silly superstition that people joked about. She noted that they were steadily going down the rings. She could hear yelling and smelled the smoke of battle. The closer she got to the outer ring the stronger the smell became. She coughed a little and pulled a handkerchief out to tie around her face like a bandit, hoping to block out some of the fumes. Finally, Greenleaf stopped at the entrance to a little path leading up to the house she'd visited only hours earlier. Her eyebrows creased as she looked down at the animal.

"You brought me here on purpose." she said in disbelief. What was going on here?

A high pitched scream made Nicole jump. She zeroed in on the sound. That sounded like a child. It was just down the street. She got there so fast that people watching would swear her feet barely touched the ground.

There was a house before her with a large courtyard. Inside the walls many youths scrambled about. Just outside the entrance sat a small child crying.

"I'm hungry" came the pitiful voice.

"We have no food for a witch here." Said a gangly boy with sandy hair. "Get thee gone, or I will have the guards chase you."

"What is going on here?" said Nicole as she moved up to stand behind the child on the ground.

The boys jumped and looked up at her cloaked figure. After a moment the tallest one answered boldly.

"She came here begging again."

Nicole looked down. The girl looked up and she thought instantly of the picture of the woman in the house. Except for wide dark eyes. This girl had eyes a strange shade of gold brown that looked exotic against the dark lashes and mocha of her skin tone. As her eyes moved over her looking for injury, she found none, but the child was much too lean, and her dress was short and worn. She had outgrown it a long time ago. For all that she was strangely beautiful, her hair was thick and black. It fell in waves down past her waist. She couldn't be any older than 7. Pity filled the elf.

"What is your name?" she said softly.

"Anya." she stood and stared up at what she could see of Nicole's face.

"Anya, Where are your parents?"

Her eyes dropped. "Mother died long ago. Father rode away to fight and never came back."

"Tell her the truth!" One of the boys stepped forward. "She is a witch like her mother."

"Explain" said Nicole. She was starting to become angry. This girl was an orphan and these boys refused to give her food?

"Her mother bewitched my father's friend into marrying her when he travelled to Rhun. He came back here with her. She set up a shop and sold potions for years! She never aged. They say she used rituals to keep herself young and beautiful. Then when she had this baby Her husband left and never came back! She spelled him away once she got a baby from him. That's what everyone says."

"So you are just repeating rumors?"

The boy puffed out his chest. "My father tells the truth."

Nicole clucked her tongue. "Not if he was misinformed. This is just a little girl." Nicole held out a hand "Come child. I will find you a meal."

"She is from the east. She cannot be trusted."

Nicole threw her hood back and pulled her handkerchief down. "And I am from further away than that! Does that make me evil! Would your fathers turn me away if I asked for food?"

The boys fell silent and stared.

"That is what I thought." She began walking away with the little girl in tow. "Do not listen to them. You were born here and you belong here just as much as any of them. It doesn't matter if you look different."

"That is what father used to say," came her voice. "Mother did not believe him. She liked the hot sun better than the mountains, but she stayed because her love for us was stronger."

"What happened?" said Nicole as they walked. This child was very well spoken for a 7 year old. Greenleaf fell into step beside them. Anya reached down and stroked the cat once in greeting. It began purring loudly and arched its back under her small fingers.

"Do you two know each other?" asked Nicole.

"Oh yes, he is a good kitty. Mother left him for me, to watch over me until…" she stopped and looked up at Nicole with wide eyes.

Nicole smiled encouragingly, "Until what Anya?"

"Until, I found my new family."

Nicole couldn't believe her ears. This child had been living alone for how long? "There was no one here who could take care of you… other than a cat." She said hesitantly.

When father died. Mother became very sad. She found Greenleaf and gave him to me so she could always watch over me when she left."

"She left!" said Nicole in shock. This story kept getting worse.

"She went to father."

"Then he was alive?"

"Oh No, but mother wanted to be where he was anyway."

Nicole swallowed. The child said it with such acceptance. Like this was how life was. Her voice didn't even tremble.

"How long have you been alone?"

"I have never been alone. Greenleaf has-"

"-Sorry" Nicole interjected. "How long have your parents been gone?"

"Almost 2 years."

"Oh…" sadness filled her. Nicole fell silent and they continued hand in hand up towards the higher rings. She would go to her room for once to find food for the child.

Anya yawned. Nicole automatically reached down to pick her up. The little girl fit easily on her hip and when her arms wrapped loosely around Nicole's neck she melted a little inside. She was so light.

Softly, she began singing a pretty Spanish song she'd memorized. It wasn't a lullaby exactly, but had the sound of one. It was a whimsical song about the moon and finding love. It seemed appropriate somehow.

"Luna de todas las noches, iluminame esta noche.

Dime si ella es la reina, y la duena de todo mi amor.

Luna lunita lunera, luna llena luna perla,

dime si ella es la reina, y la duena de todo mi amor."

By the time they reached her room the child had fallen asleep against her. Nicole eased her door open with a toe and came inside. She eyed the bed. She could lay Anya down, but one look down at the little girl's peaceful face against her shoulder and she just couldn't let her go. She ambled about the room instead, humming to herself. She admired the dark lashes fanned against the child's cheek. Two years by herself. Nicole would make sure she was never left without a guardian again.

81818 March 15th

Anya tore into the stale bread and butter laid out in Nicole's room. Nicole had not yet had the chance to ask around for some more suitable clothing for the girl. It was much too cool out for her to be dressed like she was. She scowled at her feet. She needed shoes, and a bath. The girl was cleaner than she would have expected given the circumstances, but it made no sense putting clean clothes on a dirty body. Nicole shook her head. This was just so difficult to process. She would have given anything to have a child like this one. How was it that she was shunned and abandoned? To add to the confusion, the girl was quiet and polite. Maybe that was because she was not used to Nicole yet, but the look of awe on her face at the meager meal and large bed meant that she was unused to kindness.

"I dreamt of you" she said after she finished eating.

Nicole blinked at her. She had been drifting. She knew she was needed back at the healers. She could see from her window all the men being carried up in stretchers and the distant red of fires and smoke. Yelling and screams pierced her ears. For once she wished she couldn't see and hear so far away. She looked down at Anya. She couldn't be left alone again.

"You dreamt of me last night." She said with a smile.

"No, I dreamt of you before." She swung her legs in the air where she sat at the small table. "I dreamt you would come."

"You did?" Nicole focused her gaze more keenly on the child.

"Yes. I told Greenleaf and he brought you to me."

Nicole looked down at the little girl in confusion. Her first thought was that the girl was just being whimsical, but then she remembered the cat's behavior. Nicole pulled out another chair and sat beside her charge. Children were terrible liars. She really believed what she said. "You sent the cat?"

"You repeat a lot of what I say," said the girl with a giggle.

Nicole pursed her lips so she wouldn't smile at the impertinent remark. You weren't supposed to laugh at that behavior, then they would make a habit of doing it. She shook her head. 'Who told me that anyway, my mom?' She opened her mouth to respond. "That is because I am trying to understand." She took a breath, "You have dreams and they come true?"

"Yes-"

A pounding at the door startled Nicole and she let slip an oath. With a cringe she looked down at the child. "Sorry, don't repeat that." She stood and walked to the door. She opened it to see-

"Thandor? What are you doing here? Got tired of hanging out with the livestock?" she teased.

"He rolled his eyes. I saw them carrying a man up the street. A crowd of people followed him weeping. It is the steward's son, Lord Faramir. Gandalf bid me to bring you to the healing halls. He burns with fever and they can do nothing to help him."

"How does Gandalf know- Oh right… Pippin must have told him." She pushed the door further open, "Come inside I need to speak with you."

Thandor took one step forward and then stopped dead, his eyes widening comically. "Why is there a child in your room?" He lifted his eyes to hers suspiciously.

Anya looked up at Thandor and her little mouth fell open. It was quite cute. Nicole looked between the two of them in amusement.

"Nicole."

She laughed suddenly, "Its good you came. I am in need some assistance with my little friend, if I am to go Lord Faramir's aid."

"I can tell there is a story behind this." He began. And then her words registered and he reeled back. "I cannot watch her!" he exclaimed, "I know nothing about children."

Nicole sighed, "Come on Thunder. She's not a baby. She'll behave." She turned to the girl, "Right Anya"

She stared.

"Anya?"

She jumped and then smiled widely. "Oh yes. I will be good. You can show me the horses. I would like some new friends."

"How do you?" He looked the girl over. He turned to the elleth. "Nicole, Where is Anya from?"

"She-"

"I am from here, but my mother is from Rhun." Chimed the child. "My grandfather's grandfather's grandfather was beautiful like you. I saw a picture once." she said happily. The girl slipped off the chair and padded over to him on bare feet. She stopped before him and tilted her head back. "You are very tall."

"That is because I am older."

"You're not old, you're tall."

"That's right Anya. He is young at heart and as tall as a tree." She reached down and lifted the child into her arms. She turned to look at Thandor with a pleading look. "What do you say now?"

Thandor looked between them several times. Anya played her part perfectly and clung to Nicole while peering up at the tall elf with wide innocent eyes. Now that her hair brushed and cleaner she looked like a little angel

Finally he sighed.

Internally Nicole cheered, 'He's giving in!'

"I do not tolerate disobedience." He said seriously. "You will listen."

She nodded solemnly and placed a tiny hand over her heart. "I swear it."

Nicole looked down at the girl in shock. Those words sounded way too serious to come from a child.

However, Thandor didn't seem to notice anything amiss. He nodded in satisfaction. "Alright then. Stay close.

Anya released Nicole and held her arms out for Thandor eagerly. He took her easily and she wrapped her legs around his waist like a koala bear. Nicole nearly giggled at the serious way they stared at one another. After a moment he set her feet down on the ground and knelt so he was eye level.

"You must walk on your own feet little one. So that have my hands are free to protect you." he laid a hand on the sword at his hip.

A sigh nearly escaped her. That was the excuse her husband always gave her when he didn't feel like carrying groceries.

"Just find her some shoes alright." Nicole raised an eyebrow. "Since she is in need of protection."

Once they left, Nicole threw her cloak on and dashed over to the healing houses. She wasn't sure what she could do for Faramir, other than ensure he kept breathing, even if she had to breathe for him.

81818

Awww! so Cute! Yes, Nicole purrs and meows at cats. It's fun.


	29. Chapter 29

Well, I don't own LOTR or any songs by Christina Aguilera

81818

Nicole threw her cloak on and hurried over to the healing houses. She wasn't sure what she could do for Faramir, other than ensure he kept breathing, even if she had to breathe for him. 'Hopefully it won't come to that,' she thought with a shake of her head. 'Heaven only knows how people here would react to mouth to mouth if they think showing your knees is scandalous.'

She was greeted with far more anticipation than she would have liked. 'Damn,' she thought, as she looked at all the faces drawn with worry. Their eyes turned to Nicole as if she was their only hope. These people really loved him. 'Ugh... no pressure.' She barely managed to keep her face neutral. She wanted to turn around and go back to Anya. Kids were easy compared to this. She would rather explain where babies came from than try to do any healing with all these people watching.

She stepped into the room. Ioreth lingered by his bed sponging his fevered face and talking softly. He was clothed in white and draped with only a light sheet. The fabric clung to him where sweat made it stick. Nicole dropped her pack beside the bed and checked his pulse. It fluttered under her fingers which was to be expected with a fever. Nicole had never wished for a couple of Tylenol more than she did right now. She offered a small smile to Ioreth.

"Do not fear. He will live. I promise you," she said with more confidence than she felt. In only hours Aragorn would be here. Nicole would watch him until then.

The woman let out a breath. "Thank you. We have tried everything, and still his fever defeats our best efforts."

"You have done well. Leave the cool water here for me and I will care for him for a while. You should rest and eat something."

Ioreth nodded gratefully. "No rest will I find, but I will eat. Thank you Lady Eiliannel."

Nicole nodded and turned back to Faramir. After a moment she reached into her pack and pulled out a sprig of atheas. Idly, she twirled it between her fingers as she stared at Faramir's face. He looked less like her husband than Boromir had, but there was still a resemblance there. A twinge pulled at her heart, not as strong as it had been months before, but still there.

She was no royalty no matter how people might treat her. She wasn't too sure how effective the herb would be in her hands. Nicole plucked a leaf from the stem and crushed it in the palm of her hand to release the sweet smelling oils. Then she pressed it to Faramir's forehead under her hand. She breathed in slowly. On her exhale she reached past her hand until her mind was surrounded on all sides by blackness. She didn't know what she would find, but she was on her own this time.

Around her the darkness lightened somewhat and it became uncomfortably warm. Red light flickered over her face. Once her eyes adjusted she realized a forest surrounded her. The strong smell of smoke filled her nose and she sneezed. Shaking her head she moved cautiously forward, straining her senses as she looked around her in growing alarm. A crack above her head caused her to jump back. A branch covered in flames came crashing down where she had been only a second before. The heat from the flames causing her to flinch and raise her arm in defense.

"Elbereth!" the soft oath slipped past her lips at the near miss. 'Elbereth? I really am getting elfy aren't I?' Another look upward revealed the blackened branches of trees engulfed in flames. She stood for a moment staring up at the burning canopy surrounding her and noted that the fire never seemed to eat up the trees, but burned perpetually. Ash covered the ground and floated on the air almost like snow. How would she find him in this mess? Carefully, she stepped between the underbrush, which clung at her clothes and scratched her legs like the claws of an unfriendly animal.

"Why is it that the people I try to help have such unfriendly environments inside their heads?" she muttered as she craned her head about. Frodo's had nearly frozen and drowned her and Faramir was going to set her hair on fire. In an effort to distract herself from the discomfort of the surroundings and to keep calm she picked the first song that came into her head. It was completely ridiculous given the situation, but that never stopped her before.

 _"_ _Oh, I'm overdue. Give me some room. I'm coming through."_ She sang as she stepped around some underbrush. _"Paid my dues. In the mood. Me and the girls gonna shake the room."_ She shimmied her shoulders a bit to that line.

"Eek!" A sudden heat burned her left leg. She jumped to the side and quickly stomped on the edge of her flaming skirt in the ash to put it out. With an impatient huff she moved forward again, glad no one was there to witness the ungraceful moment. She picked up her song where she left off, this time without the dance moves. Some people weren't meant to walk and chew gum at the same time, or in her case sing _and_ dance as she navigated a burning forest.

 _"DJ's spinning (show your hands). Let's get dirty (that's my jam). I need that, uh, to get me off. Sweat until my clothes come off."_

She gathered her hair over her shoulder and swiped a forearm at the sweat trickling down her forehead irritably. "I might just sweat them off," she muttered. "This place sucks." She knew what he looked like, but other than that she knew little of the man. Could she really find him before the flames trapped her? 'Come on! Think positive. When life gives you fire make smores... If only I had some marshmallows?' She shook her head.

" _Rowdy. Gonna get a little unruly. Get it fired up in a hurry. Want to get dirty."_

After only a few moments of creeping forward she stepped into a stone hall with a suddenness that caused her to stumble. A bewildered look around revealed the forest was gone. She couldn't believe her luck! A final line of the song fell from her lips.

 _"It's about time that I came to start the party."_

'Perhaps Faramir shouldn't hear the rest of that one. Just in case he's listening.' Happy to be out of the forest she chuckled. She hoped he had a sense of humor if he heard any of that. 'Down to business girl!'

"Faramir?" she called out tentatively, moving forward. The layout of the place reminded her of Gondor's walls and of... Saruman's tower. Her humor deserted her at the memory and she shuddered. This was probably the inside of the citadel, she assured herself. She didn't care for the dark stone. The same people who build the tower also built this place. That's all it is. She reasoned.

She had never been inside, but the building felt familiar. She moved down the hall towards a red flickering light and turned the corner. The turn revealed a wall of flames in front of her, blocking her path. They surrounded two figures up ahead in a wide ring. One stood higher on a stone step near an unadorned chair. The other faced him, his arms held up in supplication. Nicole squinted and held up a hand to shield her eyes from the light. Their words reached her ears easily, for there was no crackling or roar. The fire was silent.

"Father please, have I not done as you asked?"

"No," came his voice. Nicole shivered. The heat of the room couldn't compete with the frost of Denethor's tone. Nicole had never so much as seen the man, but who else could it be?

"You should have died in his place. Boromir would have taken victory. Now we will all burn."

"If I find him and bring him to you will you love me again?"

Nicole stood taller. "Bring what… a body? He is dead." She mumbled, coming as close as she dared to the line of fire. How would she get across? "Faramir!" she called loudly. His surprised eyes turned to her. With that movement a sudden wind blew the flames sideways. She took the opportunity in hand and leapt forward through them. "Faramir!" She called again. "Don't listen to him. There are many others who love you more than this bitter old shadow."

His grey eyes were wide in surprise and confusion as he looked her over. "Who are you? You shine with a strange light."

"It is the light of the eldar race. Your people sent me to guide you back to wakefulness." She held out her hand.

He looked at the offered hand and then back to the slumped form of his father. "I must do my duty to my father."

"He is dead, and so is Boromir. You cannot save them, only yourself. It is what they would have wanted."

"What do you know?" Faramir adopted a cool expression. "About what my father wished, or my brother."

She should have expected that response. Nicole cursed her previous remark. "You are right… I didn't know your father, but your brother was my friend. I knew him in his last months. He was brave. We spoke of you and of your mother." She walked forward. "If you come with me and I will tell you more. Please let's leave this place." She was close now and held her hand steadily, as if he might run. She half expected him to do so. A relieved smile parted her lips when he reached out and took her hand.

"Your hand is so cool" He said in surprise.

"Oh no, you have a fever," she argued with a small smile. "I am a normal temperature." Pulling her conscious further into his mind she used a burst of energy to brush the flames aside. They passed down the hallway and back into the forest.

"Alright almighty steward, lead the way." she turned back to Faramir.

"I do not know the way." he eyed her owlishly.

"This is your mind" countered Nicole "Where are we?"

He looked up. "It looks like Ithilien." He looked around, "but not."

Nicole nodded. "That is often the way with dreams."

Faramir opened his mouth to speak when a shout reached them. Then a horn blew. Nicole knew that sound. A chill shot down her spine. Despite the heat, goosebumps raised on her arms.

With a cry Faramir tore his hand from hers and ran towards the fading echo.

"Wait!" Nicole cried as she raced behind.

She was surprised again enter an uneven clearing that resembled the terrain around Rauros. Faramir dropped to his knees at the side of a fallen man pierced with many arrows. How was this possible? Faramir had never seen Boromir's death. He knew not the lay of the land.

"Brother... you did not come at my call. I needed you," said the Boromir weakly from the ground.

Nicole sighed as she moved up behind Faramir. 'How long will this poor man be tormented?' Out of the corner of her eye Nicole saw flames catching the underbrush and climbing a tree. The fire was coming here too. She wiped at her brow. This was so tedious. She was getting tired. She sighed and turned to the brothers.

"Had you been there, both of you would be dead," she said sternly. "Faramir, this isn't the true world. There is hope. Lets leave this place. We will find-"

"-What are you to Faramir that he should take your counsel?" snarled the supine form of Boromir. "A fickle reincarnation that toys with the hearts of men. Have you set your sights on my brother now?"

Nicole recoiled. It couldn't be. This was just a figment of Faramir's fevered mind. How could he know anything of what passed between her and the real man?

"I do not know what you are talking about." She couldn't help her frosty tone.

Boromir pushed up, the wounds in his chest seeping an impossible amount of blood. "You know of what I speak." He pointed to a fresh pink scar on his neck.

Her eyes widened. Faramir tried to keep him from rising as he mumbled placating words, but she saw the suspicious look the younger brother directed at her over his shoulder.

"What are you?" said Nicole slowly. 'What the hell is happening?'

Boromir grabbed at something in the dirt beside him, a broken sword, as he roughly shoved Faramir back with the other hand. Before her eyes his face shifted subtly.

"Josh?" she said brokenly.

He stood and took a step forward. "Go on kiss me. The gesture was meant for me, not his pitiful brother."

"I... You are not." Nicole moved back, cursing the stutter in her voice. Pain lanced through her heart. Would she ever be free of the guilt?

"You never loved me! You always wanted more than I could give you. Did you find what you wanted?" His face shifted again, a leer replacing the previous expression. "Perhaps I will take it from you." Andrew stared her down now.

She felt cold. It was an illusion, she told herself. Andrew threw down the sword and drew something from his waistband, holding it up in a threatening gesture.

Faramir chose that moment to move in front of her with his sword in hand. "Don't!" she yelled, grabbing his shoulder and stepping to the side. Thankfully, the pistol tracked her movement and was no longer trained on Faramir. She was unsure if this shadow was capable of causing real injury. It obviously saw her as a threat. Then it dawned on her... This was like the wraith in Frodo's mind and stupidly she had engaged it. Just like Elrohir had told her not to do. It was feeding off both their imaginations now.

She gathered her soul's light about her in a blazing halo of color.

"Nicole?" came a smooth voice off to the side. In surprise she released her energy and turned to meet the fathomless blue eyes of Legolas. Her lips moved but no sound rose from her throat. It felt like her breath had been stolen from her lungs. As if in slow motion, Andrew swung the gun around to him. Nicole jumped forward trying to block the line of fire, but it was like trudging through thick mud. A crack filled the air and Faramir flinched, his face becoming pale as he stared at something on the ground behind her. Nicole turned her horrified gaze to see Legolas' prone form. "No" she screeched. She ran forward to fall at his side. All her medical training seemed to flit from her brain as she stared at the gaping hole that went all the way through his back. She pressed her hands over it but couldn't stem the blood. Against her better judgement she looked into his eyes and saw the once shimmering depths were flat and lifeless. She felt a scream clawing its way up her throat. If only she could take a breath it would get out.

"Miss Nicole." came a small voice at her side. And then louder, "Miss Nicole."

She lifted her horrified gaze to meet the wide innocent eyes of her new charge. "Anya?" She said in confusion, her shock derailed by the presence of the child.

"I came with Lord Aragorn to help you." She smiled, and all other thoughts flew from the elleth's mind. Nicole was struck suddenly with how beautiful a child she was. The sun cascaded through her dark wavy hair, creating a halo of light around her head where the strands separated. There was a soft glow of it in her eyes too, a sunset through morning fog.

"What?" Then, just as quickly her mind returned to her surroundings. She snatched up the feather light girl in her arms, turning to face Andrew. In surprise, she saw only Faramir standing there brandishing his sword and looking about in confusion.

Where is he?" she asked frantically.

"An orc like I have never seen cleaved his head from his shoulders, and then evaporated like mist in the sun." His wide grey eyes took in the pair before him. He seemed about to speak again when Anya interrupted.

"No silly," said Anya. "That wasn't an orc. Orcs are bad. That was my sister. She helps me when I most need her."

Nicole looked down at Anya in bafflement. Then she realized that the sun was indeed shining. A cool breeze swept through the clearing, rustling the leaves above and teasing her hair. Around them the fire sank into the earth as if someone had turned off the gas on the stove. She turned to Legolas to see he had vanished. She let out a breath and wiped away the tears that stained her cheeks. 'It isn't real, it isn't real' she chanted to herself.

"-Can we go now?" Anya's voice cut through her thoughts, "Thandor wants to visit the horses."

"Uh... Ok." Nicole waved at Faramir. "Looks like everything is ok here. See ya later." She dropped her hand awkwardly and closed her eyes. Reaching out, she felt for her body. Damn! She had such a cramp in her neck.

81818

Legolas sat on his heels on a small patch of green grass that had escaped the fires of the battle. The evil army was defeated at last. He was not weary in body, not exactly, though he could sleep if he ever found a place that was peaceful enough. He glanced down at Gimli beside him. The dwarf lay sprawled on the ground snoring softly. The elf shook his head with a laugh. They were spattered with blood, both black and red. He marveled that the dwarf could rest. There was still so much commotion. The injured were being carted into the city. Bodies of orcs were being piled and burned and the dead men gathered to be buried. Tents of the living soldiers were already mostly set up. Legolas sat still through all this and was content to feel the afternoon sun on his face after so many hours of bloodshed. Slaying an orc was one matter, men were another. No matter the color of their skin or the language they spoke, their blood was red just like his. He had killed men before in battle. In fact he could not even hesitate, or it would be him dead on the ground… but it always made him uneasy. Would he find rest? He looked up at the now blue sky and let his mind wander, seeing Nicole's impish smile as she turned and looked at him over her shoulder. Was she safe? Was she happy?

"Sir… Sir elf." the sound of small feet scampering his way surprised him and he focused blearily on a young boy who stood before him. Heavy shadows fell across his wiry form. Legolas blinked. It was nearly dusk and cooking fires were burning beside the tents. A glance beside him showed a sleepy Gimli sitting up and rubbing his eyes with a yawn.

"Are you the friend of Master Pippin?"

"We both are" said Gimli, now wide awake beside him. "Speak up lad. What mischief has that young hobbit gotten himself into now?"

The boy took a step back at Gimli's tone. Legolas laughed and the child relaxed at the sound. "He sent me to come find you."

"Did he? Are you his friend?" asked Legolas fondly.

"I am Bergil. My father and Pippin are guards of the citadel together." He said proudly, puffing out his small chest.

The elf and dwarf shared an amused glance. "And what need does he have for us."

"He sends only for the elf Leg… Lego"

"Legolas" finished the elf. Bergil nodded.

Beside him Gimli harrumphed.

"What is the great need that he sent you at such a late hour?" Legolas watched the boy fidget and dance on his feet. He had forgotten how energetic children were. A fond smile spread on his face.

"He says an elf lady is in the healing houses and is in need of you."

A sense of foreboding filled him. "What is her name?"

"Lady Nicole."

"…" he stared, not comprehending as his mind buzzed. She was here. SHE WAS HERE? The sharp nudge of Gimli's elbow in his ribs pushed him into action. "Take me to her." He jumped up, startling both his companions.

Legolas wordlessly strode towards the gates, leaving Gimli and Bergil scrambling to catch up behind him.

"Wait you blasted elf!" called Gimli.

"I need to show you the way," said Bergil from behind him. "And tell the guards why you enter the city."

Legolas barely slowed his stride and held his tongue. He wanted to yell that he had waited long enough to see her and he would wait no more. He'd realize later that such an exclamation was exactly the sort of thing his father would say, but in his current state he couldn't see the humor in the situation.

He turned back around in time to see the guards at the entrance of the city eyeing him warily. Obviously, they knew their job well, which was to allow no one without the password to go through. Though he knew he could intimidate them into allowing him entrance by announcing his title and connection with Boromir, he had no desire to make them uncomfortable. In frustration he slowed to allow the others to catch up. As he scanned the area he noted the men were still digging graves. One, dressed more finely than the others was watching him with pale blue eyes as he leaned on his shovel. The look was not friendly by any means. Legolas narrowed his eyes at him and, with a shrug, turned back to the guards, swiftly forgetting the man altogether. Not everyone trusted elves after all, especially if Gimli's people were to be believed.

Drawing up next to him the boy proudly whispered the password into a guard's ear. The men let their party pass with amusement on their faces.

"What is the quickest way to the top?" asked the elf briskly.

"But I am to show you there," said the lad with a hint of petulance as he jogged to keep up with the two companions.

"It is best to humor him," huffed Gimli, "wood elves can be notoriously unreasonable when they do not have their way."

Legolas said nothing to this, if Gimli's ribbing got him what he wanted, he could tell everyone elves were arrogant pointy eared devils.

81818

He offered his services as a wandering inventor to a man in their military who was of some rank. He was put to work digging ditches. Andrew gritted his teeth, but did not ask for another task. He could see in the eyes of the men around him that it was a test, that they did not trust outsiders without proof. Biting back a growl, he glared down at the blisters forming on his hands. He hated being hot and sweaty. His strength was in his cunning and his ability to design great works out of metal with _minimal_ effort. Somehow, he would perform these menial tasks with alacrity, and be granted entrance to the city. Keeping his grumbling to himself, he kept his face carefully neutral and did his best to be helpful. If this was what it took to meet with steward then he would do it to gain their trust. His healing wound ached and he fought the urge to rub at the spot on his back.

When he woke to find that Saruman's tower was intact, but that he no longer had any army. He took the opportunity and left as soon as he felt strong enough, taking his most complete firearms along and burying the rest. Not that there was much left after that bitch did her best to destroy everything. He sneered at the dirt and drove the shovel more forcefully into the rocky soil.

"Wait you blasted elf!" came an exclamation ahead of him near the gates of the city. Andrew looked up in surprise. 'Elf?' he zeroed in instantly on who had spoken. It was a strange sight. A slender boy of 8 or so years led a very short and stout bearded man clad in heavy looking armor toward the gate. His eyes travelled nearby and then he saw him, standing arrogantly tall above everyone else, his skin glowing in the low light of dusk and his hair shockingly black against the darkening sky. Andrew's eyes narrowed. 'So this is what the males of their species look like.' He leaned on his shovel letting his eyes travel over the creature, envy and disgust warring within him for dominance.

Suddenly the creature seemed to perceive his look and turned to meet Andrew's glare head on. He felt the sudden urge to look down, but steeled himself and narrowed his eyes instead.

With a dismissive shrug. The elf turned his nose up and looked away. Andrew nearly gaped at the dismissive gesture. 'Does he think himself above me simply because he is immortal?' His fingers itched to relieve the arrogant prick of his brains with a well-placed bullet.

81818

Nicole pushed herself upright from where she had hunched over Faramir. He slept peacefully now and Nicole noted that his head was no longer feverish.

"Nicole I confess I was surprised to find you here." Came Aragorn's baritone. "It is also fortunate you had atheas at hand."

Nicole looked up at the face of her friend. "What? How long was I? You? Huh?" she finished articulately.

Aragorn laughed. "You have been here for hours as I heard from Pippin. You seemed to have done some good too. They say Faramir rested more peacefully once you arrived, but this power was beyond you.

"You don't have to tell me twice." mumbled Nicole wearily. "I could sleep for a week. I'm going back to my room." She pushed slowly up from the chair and looked around. "Where is Anya?"

"Anya?" came Gandalf's voice. "That little girl I saw Thandor carting about earlier?"

"Yeah" Nicole looked up at the wizard blearily as if just noticing he was in the room.

"She went down with Shadowfax to the stables. She really likes your friend."

"No kidding" said Nicole faintly. She moved slowly around the tall wizard towards the door, fatigue pulling at her limbs. The room tilted and she braced herself on the doorjamb. She shook her head to clear it of the fog that had settled over her mind.

Aragorn, Ioreth, and Gandalf shared a look. As she stepped through the door a force jostled her. She would have tipped over if it hadn't held fast around her waist in a vice grip. Nicole looked down in surprise at a curly head of hair and short but stout arms wrapped about her middle.

"Miss Nicole! I thought that you would become ill alongside Faramir when you yelled out earlier. "I was so worried."

"You... Were there?"

He looked up. "You don't remember? Well no matter. I panicked and sent word with Bergil. He will no doubt be here soon."

"Who?" Nicole really was feeling terribly confused. There were so many people in here. Her eyes lifted and looked around, Other than Pippin, Aragorn, Ioreth, and Gandalf she didn't recognize the other men, but they were dressed in bright armor and looked important. Funny... how had she missed them before? And why wouldn't the walls hold still?

"Nicole you look pale." said Pippin sternly, releasing her and stepping back to look at her face. "I know for a fact you haven't had a bite to eat or drink since I found you here this morning."

Nicole made a grunt of acknowledgement. It really was too much effort to form actual words. She turned to the open doorway and stepped forward. Well, that was what she tried to do. Suddenly, she was being squeezed in a second grip, this time around her shoulders. A flood of whispered words poured into her ear. It was too fast for her brain to process, though the warmth of the breath sent a shudder through her. She breathed deep and tilted her head to see black hair and the tip of a pointed ear.

"Legolas?" she slurred.

"Yes, Yes!" came his hushed voice. The full depth of his azure eyes crashed into hers. Her mind was having trouble catching up. All she could do was feel his arms around her. A cool hand found her cheek. Nicole smiled slowly. "Missed you." her own hand rose in a mirror of his own to land on his face. Her thumb ran over the soft skin just below his eye. "God you're beautiful." she thought.

Chuckles sounded behind her.

His eyes widened comically. "Nicole?" he said worriedly, leaning back to take in her appearance.

Her knees buckled and he caught her, surprise and alarm filling his eyes. Her head lolled against his neck. You smell wonderful" she murmured, taking a deep breath, "Better than my other dreams." This comment was followed by a few more that were thankfully too quiet for the others in the room to overhear. She went completely limp then.

The only thing that kept him from panic was the soft sound of her breathing. He shifted her weight and gathered her in his arms, looking down at her peaceful face. He could hardly believe she was here…. After a long moment he realized that he was very much not alone and there were quite a few whispers going on around him. His cheeks burned. He had no clue what to do. He looked helplessly up at his companions. Aragorn was no help. He had a hand covering the lower half of his face and mirth shone in his eyes. He was laughing. Laughing! And here Nicole was unconscious, in dire need- a snore sounded. He glanced down. Hm… perhaps not dire need. He had expected a lot of things on meeting her finally, tears or maybe happy laughter, but she had surprised him again...

The healer, who had been staring just like the others finally shook herself. "Well, dear, Oh my, but of course she is exhausted. I don't think she has slept in two days." She bustled forward, "I will show you where her room is." Legolas followed behind her gratefully. Thank God Gimli was slower or he would have witnessed that display. Legolas would have never lived that one down. In fact, when their young guide had finally given him the directions to Nicole, he was gone so fast that his shorter friend barely had time to yell, "I'll meet you at the top," before he was out of earshot.

Legolas followed Ioreth, through the stark halls of the healing houses, out into the open air. They crossed a courtyard, the first bit of green he'd seen in the entire city, and entered another building. They filed up some steps to the second floor. His guide paused before a door, her hand hesitating on the handle. She looked back at the tall elf beside her and then down at the sleeping female in his arms. He was just about to question her when she opened the door to allow him inside. He turned in a circle, noting the position of the large bed and that there was a breeze entering the chamber through a small balcony. Nicole would like the view, he was sure.

The fidgeting of the woman behind him alerted him to her position still beside the door. She watched him nervously. He had nearly forgotten her, so preoccupied was he with thoughts of what had just occurred in the healing houses, and how her form felt more delicate in his arms, than he recalled from the few times they had been close.

"My Lord…" she began slowly, as if trying to gather her confidence. "Will you be staying here… with her?"

He stared blankly at her for an uncomfortable moment before realizing what exactly she was asking. Warmth flooded his face as he looked down at Nicole "Yes, for now… at least until she wakes."

"May I ask how you are related?"

His eyebrows shot up and he looked back at the woman with new scrutiny.

She stood taller, "I apologize for the impertinence of the question, but reputation is important… and Lady Nicole is dear to us here."

She didn't sound very apologetic to him. He wouldn't be separated from her because of customs he did not wish to partake in. Reaching a decision, he took a slow breath. "She is my… distant relation." He paused as her eyes narrowed slightly. She did not believe him? He successfully fought the urge to look away as he spoke this falsehood. Ioreth was not nearly as intimidating as others he had faced. "She is safe here with me… alone."

The woman backed out of the room slowly, a look of suspicion on her face. "Of course. I will leave you… with your cousin," she finished, watching his expression carefully.

He let out a breath as she closed the door the rest of the way. 'That woman is quite intuitive. I have not lied… well not precisely. As an elf Nicole is possibly distantly… very distantly related to me.'

He moved out to the balcony and reclined in a plush chair, pulling her close. He relished the feel of her slender muscled body against him as he stared down at her closed eyes. A small smile was on her lips. He reached out and brushed a few wayward strands from her face. Their silk texture fascinated him and he found himself smoothing the rest back just to keep touching her. He didn't see any blemishes on her person from her recent capture. 'Is it possible they have healed? What has she been through?'

"Hmmmph," she mumbled something unintelligible and snuggled closer to him, turning her face into his chest and inhaling deeply before stilling again. It was difficult to describe the feelings this action evoked within him as he had never felt anything quite like it before meeting Nicole. Now he supposed he would think on them at every reminder of her. His eyes rested on the top of her head and trailed down to her ear and the curve of her neck. The clothes she wore concealed little of her feminine shape. With a bit of surprise he realized he recognized the shirt. New warmth filled him. 'She wears my clothing? How has she come by it?'

"What are your dreams like?" he said softly to himself as he stared down at her face. In her sleep, or perhaps in response to his words her nose wrinkled briefly and she drew her lower lip into her mouth. When she released it the skin there glistened and he found himself lifting a hand to trace it before the conscious thought occurred to him. The hand froze just millimeters from her mouth. She was in love with her husband still. It would be wrong to touch her that way.

"Mmm dreamsh… bout you stupid."

His hand dropped back down to cradle her close. "Nicole?" he shifted her in his arms to see she still slept. She let out a disapproving sound and curled into him again. He tried and failed not to laugh. She talked in her sleep?

"Nicole…" he whispered warmly, "What trouble have you gotten into recently?"

Her response was strange. He could've sworn she mentioned something about "your room" and "dad's pajamas," but that didn't make any sense. He shook his head and stood, moving over to the bed to lay her down. He belatedly realized he should put a bit of distance between them. Remembering the picture of her husband in the sketchbook, he sighed. But he would do this first… He leaned over her to press his lips to her forehead, lingering a few moments longer than he had intended. She smelled wonderful. Like healing herbs and fresh sea breeze. He attempted stand straight when she unexpectedly slung an arm about his neck and nearly pulled him on top of her. Despite an attempt to stifle it, another laugh escaped from where he knelt half on the bed looking down at her face. There was a wrinkle between her eyebrows, he had noticed before when she was displeased or annoyed. Luckily, the sound didn't wake her. With difficulty he detangled her arm from his person and sat beside her on the bed. After many long moments of watching her sleep. He stood and moved out onto the balcony to consider the stars.

81818

Yay for fluff! It's one of my favorite past times. Sorry for the wait. Life got busy all of the sudden. I have to be careful because things get tricky here on out and I don't want to mess it up.


	30. Chapter 30

I don't own LOTR or any songs by Echosmith.

8181818

With difficulty he detangled her arm from his person and sat beside her on the bed. After many long moments of watching her sleep. He stood and moved out onto the balcony to watch the stars. The small points of light, the hallmark of his people, would hopefully help clarify what he was supposed to do next, and how to behave. He thought he knew, but Nicole confused him. He only knew his own feelings.

It could have been only moments, but may have been a few hours when the sound of two distinct voices distracted him from his thoughts and he turned curiously to hear a key in the lock. Out of caution he drew up next to the wall at the door and waited.

"-And he said I could ride him when I'm bigger!" came the excited voice of a young child from the doorway.

"Did he?" said a familiar voice laced with amusement. "Though I think he understands, I confess I have never heard him speak before, at least not in words of elves or man." The pair stepped inside.

A giggle escaped the child, "No, me either, but he said it, he did! Now I am so small he would not notice if I fell off. I don't weigh enough."

A chuckle escaped the taller being as he turned his head to survey the room. He froze in place and lifted a finger to his lips, whispering, "Anya, we must be quiet. Lady Nicole is sleeping." Cautiously, the man moved forward to peer at the sleeping elleth, followed closely by the girl.

"Stop." Came an intimidating voice from the shadows.

The redhead grasped the child by the arm, placing her swiftly behind him. With the other he drew a long knife that glittered in the silver starlight from the balcony.

"Who speaks?" The words came out harsh and intimidating.

"Don't you know your own prince?" Legolas' form parted from the shadows.

He was rewarded with a dumbfounded look that rarely suffused the features of the wood-elf. It was nearly impossible to surprise someone whose job had been to keep him out of trouble for almost 1,000 years.

"Thandor it is good to see you again." he said with a small smile.

He stood for another shocked moment before he deftly resheathed the knife and reached forward to clasp forearms with his prince, a rare smile lighting his face.

"She said you would be here. It is good to see you alive and well after so many months."

"The same for you." responded the dark haired elf curiously. "I am having trouble believing my eyes. You actually left the forest? I thought you swore several centuries ago you had no interest in traveling."

He scowled. "I don't," he said simply, and looked down at Nicole with a frown. "Your father decided she needed an escort and I was chosen as one of them."

"She met father?" came Legolas' dumbfounded question. He felt silly for the exclamation, for if Thandor was here it had to be by royal decree. The elf had the smallest amount of wanderlust he had seen in any immortal being. He truly was an ideal candidate for a guard of the royal family's home. He looked between the elf and his sleeping fiancé, questions bubbling up in his mind.

"You two came here alone?" A familiar steel edged tone entered the prince's voice.

Thandor shifted under Legolas' sharp stare. "No, Thalon and Echon are here as well."

"I don't see them." said Legolas. "Are you not here for her protection?"

"She is well protected, as long as she remains here or in the healing houses."

"But she didn't" piped up a voice behind Thandor's leg.

Legolas looked down in surprise at the child. He had almost forgotten she was there. "Hello little one. What is your name?" he said in a softer tone.

"Anya" she said as she looked up between the two adults with wide eyes.

"Tell me Anya, what were you saying just now?"

Uncertainly, she looked at Thandor for a moment before speaking. "She came to my house twice."

"Where is your house?" asked Thandor.

"The sixth ring." she said.

Legolas glowered at Thandor, who had the grace to bow his head. "I am sorry. She promised to stay close."

Legolas face tightened and he remained silent. His displeasure needed no words.

"I didn't mean to get you in trouble." said the little girl earnestly, tugging at the elf's pant leg.

"I cannot help but overhear you lot talking about trouble. Has someone called my middle name?"

The shocked yells of Legolas and Thandor were accompanied by them drawing their weapons. This caused the newcomer to let out a hearty laugh from where he crouched on his toes on the balcony railing, He looked extremely comfortable, and an amused smirk was on his face.

"Echon! What is wrong with you!" hissed Thandor, hastily sheathing his weapon and casting a quick look behind him to make sure Nicole still slept. A quiet even breath assured him she did. A follow up look down at his charge showed her staring at the new elf with awe, her little mouth hanging half open.

Legolas let out a chuckle that was part relief. Echon was still as stealthy as ever. He had been a good choice for the expedition.

"I would like to inform you that after lady Nicole made her first trip off the grounds, I followed her at a distance to ensure her safety." He gestured to Anya. "My friend here was too busy with horses and this young lady to watch over Nicole also."

Realizing he spoke of her, Anya ducked her head around Thandor's leg. "I am not a lady yet. I am a girl," she said seriously.

Echon smiled, "I am sorry. Of course you are correct." He jumped lightly down from the railing and bowed deeply to her before straightening again. "My name is Echon."

Her shyness gone, she stepped to the side and looked up at the elf. "My name is Anya."

"What a beautiful name!" he exclaimed.

Anya stared up at him for a moment, as if considering an important issue. "Do you like to play games?" she asked suddenly.

"Indeed I do. I am especially good at hide and seek," he finished this statement with a wink at Legolas, who rolled his eyes. He remembered all the games they played as youths. Echon had an amazing ability to rope him into all sorts of mischief against his better judgement.

A glow entered the little girl's eyes and she bounced up and down on her toes.

"Not now though." cut in Thandor, fighting to keep a smile from his face. He patted her on the head affectionately, "Why don't you go lay down next to Lady Nicole. I am sure you are tired."

"I'm not tired." she disagreed, "but I will lay down because you asked it and because Miss Nicole said I should do what you say."

The three adults couldn't help but smile at her as she crawled into the bed. They moved out onto the balcony and spoke in hushed voices.

"Why is she here?" said Legolas in irritation. "This place is unsafe. The enemy is watching Minas Tirith."

"Who? The girl? She lives here." Said Echon playfully.

Legolas rolled his eyes. Thandor raised an eyebrow and turned to the dark haired elf.

"Our home is under imminent threat as well. There are few places that are safe in Middle Earth at present."

"So why leave one dangerous place for another?" Legolas folded his arms.

Thandor shifted. "It's funny you should mention it, because she believed _you_ were the one in danger.

"Me?" said Legolas incredulously, casting a sideways glance towards where Nicole slept, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. It was nonsense to try to find answers in her expression now. She was sleeping quite soundly. A small smile curled his lips at the look of peace on her face. He shook his head suddenly, remembering his irritation.

"I have been in battle more often than not. Of course there is danger."

Thandor shrugged. "I do not know the details, but I believe she had some sort of vision. She was able to convince your father." He glanced at Echon for confirmation, who nodded in agreement.

Legolas took a slow breath as he searched his memories for an answer. "She mentioned seeing… something in Galadriel's mirror that frightened her nearly into a panic." He gestured into the air. "As for my father. He would hear anyone who claimed they could prevent harm from coming to my mother, or myself."

"But he wouldn't necessarily believe them." added Thandor. "I think perhaps we should keep a close watch on the both of you while you are here."

"I will speak with Thalon," said Echon. "Between the three of us we can make sure neither of you are alone."

"Do you plan on riding to the black gate with me?" questioned the prince. "Because that is where our company will likely go."

"Mordor!" hissed Thandor. "Why would you go there?"

"To distract the enemy from our true purpose," said Legolas steadily. "Aragorn spoke of it as a possibility on the journey here."

His two friends looked at each other with wide eyes.

"I would prefer if the three of you stayed behind. I will have an entire army for protection, but Nicole will be here alone."

"My prince, one of us should go. If we did not and something happened… I cannot imagine what we would tell your father."

Echon let out a dark laugh. "I for one would not return to the Greenwood if that happened. I could never face the wrath of both the king and queen."

81818

He stayed by her side all that evening and had intended to stay there all day as well, but Aragorn needed his presence with the others outside the city to decide what should be done. As it turned out with only himself to command and not an army of his people, his opinion mattered little. He stated boldly to Gandalf that he would go wherever Aragorn led. Then requested, to the amusement of Elladan and Elrohir, to spend his remaining time in the city with Nicole.

"And how is our fierce little healer?" asked Elladan happily. "I am glad she made it here safely." He turned and peeked through a gap in the billowing tent opening to look up at the tiers of the white city. A look of warmth and affection was there. "I am of a mind to go visit with her."

Something in his tone irritated Legolas. "She is as well as can be expected." he said curtly.

Elladan straightened and turned back to face the small group. The twins looked at one another briefly.

Elrohir spoke next, "Has something happened? We both think of her almost as a sister-"

Elladan cut in, "-and as a sister she is dear to us."

Legolas fought the suspicion that always rose within him when these two finished one another's sentences. They were close with Nicole so it was natural for them to worry. He let out a sigh. There was no need to be jealous.

"She is resting after over-taxing herself in the healing houses." he responded to his feet.

A moment of silence passed and he looked up to see that Elrohir still watched him and Elladan waited with a pleasant expression on his face not unlike the mask Arwen wore when she was waiting for the correct moment to speak.

"She... was captured at nearly the same time as Merry and Pippin."

A new voice boomed, not that Gandalf was loud, but to his ears the wizard always spoke powerfully. "And how did Nicole fare in Saruman's tower?"

"She seems unharmed thus far. I have not had the chance to speak with her about it."

"It is impossible for her to not have been affected." Gandalf paused gravely. Fear filled Legolas at this silence. Did he know something terrible?

"She is resilient. I have faith she is going to be well." He stood to his full height and Legolas wondered how the simple straightening of his spine could make him tower over all in the tent. "Go on then. She will seek you out soon enough. The two of you are always dancing around one another. You should resolve things soon before the final doom of the world is upon us."

After only a few more questions from the others he passed back into the city. On his way up Thalon encountered him. Though he exclaimed at the coincidence of meeting him here, Legolas knew better and reluctantly expected to always have the company of one of his comrades from now on. Part way back, the young boy from before, Bergil, encountered the two elves to say that Merry had awoken and was requesting he have a meal with them. As he opened his mouth to refuse, the lad interrupted.

"-Thandor says to tell you the lady is still resting, so you may come later when she wakes."

Legolas closed his mouth. Thalon chuckled "I have never seen a child make you speechless before my prince." Legolas sent him an irritated look and reluctantly decided to spend some time with Merry, who he knew would benefit from seeing another familiar face. He cast a longing look at Nicole's balcony before entering into the healing houses. At least the distance was a short one if she needed him.

His mind washed over the events of yesterday and he realized how foolish it was to assume she was completely unaffected by her capture. Even before Saruman's taunting he had been petrified that he would find her altered. The elves he knew to survive the atrocities of the enemy did not recover well. He could only pray that Gandalf was right and her human-like resilience would protect her.

Yesterday, she had been exhausted enough to fall asleep standing, but he saw no evidence of damage… She slept so peacefully in his arms... He had forgotten how warmth spread through him at any touch of hers, or one of her smiles. To hold her now with the full knowledge of how he felt was... well it was sweet torture.

A giggle alerted him that he had stopped and was staring ahead. A young healer had seen the play of emotions on his face. His face flushing, he nodded to her. "Might you show me where Master Merriadock is staying?" He glanced to his right where Thalon stood with a raised brow. Legolas glared. He was no help at all.

"Ah the Perain is this way" She bobbed in a curtsy and moved ahead, quickly navigating the hallways to a small room with a wide open window facing the north. A cool breeze swept through the space.

Gimli, Merry and Pippin were already there. Pippin perched on the end of Merry's bed, which was far too long for the hobbit anyway, and Gimli sat in a chair beside them. A bowl with a loaf of bread and cheese sat on a small table on the other side of the bed. Merry was eyeing it hungrily.

"I see you are feeling better" said Legolas with a small smile. "If that loud rumbling noise is your stomach?"

Merry laughed. "Legolas! So good to see you! Where is Nicole? Pippin tells me she is here."

Legolas' smile only faltered for a second. "She is still sleeping." He moved closer, gesturing to the elf behind him. "Pippin, Merry, Gimli." This is my long-time friend Thalon of the greenwood."

"Well met." said the elf at his side, his eyes lingering on Gimli slightly longer than the other two. Curiosity shone brightly in his eyes.

"Any friend of yours is a friend of mine," said Gimli gruffly. His narrowed gaze taking in the elf critically.

Thalon turned with a surprised look at Legolas, who nodded almost imperceptibly.

81818

She was surrounded by stone walls. Nicole blinked and sat up, looking about her room in confusion. Carefully, she stood and began walking slowly through the empty halls. Well... that was what she tried to do. Every step felt like she was trudging through mud. But she was determined, not to mention irritated, so she plodded forward. "Where is everybody? They'd better not be out at a concert or restaurant without me." Just as she finished the thought a curly head of hair passed in front of her. She startled in surprise. It was Pippin, only he was different... taller than she remembered.

"You've gotten big." she commented.

"Yeah. I decided a long time ago I wanted to be tall." he said casually as he pulled a chair close to a window and climbed on it to look outside. Nicole blinked. For some reason he was wearing a football jersey in bright orange and green. Over that he had his belt from Lorien strapped. On the belt was a holster and in it... Nicole swallowed. "What is that?"

Pippin turned his head, "What is what?"

"That!" Nicole pointed at the revolver, "Why the hell do you have a gun Pippin? They're dangerous."

"Hold on now Miss Nicole." Pippin propped his fists on his hips. "I know how to use it."

"What? How?" said Nicole in disbelief.

"Why Andrew taught me of course."

"A-Andrew is here? But, I-" This was impossible. "How did he get into the city?"

Pippin rolled his eyes. "Nicole. we aren't in Gondor, We are in Saruman's tower. He caught us remember."

"No, No I don't remember that. He never got you! It's wrong! It never happened." She shook her head frantically.

"But it did. look" Pippin held up his wrists, and Nicole could see the red marks from where he had been bound recently. "Come on we have to go now."

"Where?" Nicole turned and looked nervously down the hall.

"This way" The hobbit climbed onto the sill and leaned forward. "It's not too far down. He'll never let us go willingly." He turned to face her and pulled the gun from its holster.

Nicole jumped back. "What are you doing?!" she screeched.

Pippin blinked up at her. "Nothin' I'm just gonna smoke a fag." Deftly he flipped open a compartment on the handle of the pistol and pulled out a cigarette. Then he pointed the gun at the tip and pulled the trigger.

Nicole flinched when a small flame clicked to life. Pippin took a long drag and then flicked the lit cigarette out the window. Then he offered her a jaunty salute and jumped backwards.

Nicole scrambled forward and looked down, but all she could see was swirling mist. "Crazy fuckin hobbit," she muttered. Well he's supposed to be related to that bull-roarer guy so I guess it runs in the family. When she leaned back a flash of white in her periphery made her heart stutter.

"You are back," said the deep grandfatherly voice. Nicole shivered. It was Saruman, though his beard was cropped short and he wore a white suit with a cape instead of his robes. She sneered. "What. you think I will tell you more just cause you caught me... and because you look like Colonel Sanders. That won't happen!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps I will show you death, and then leave you for that man. You are his slave by right after all."

"I am no one's property." she seethed as she stepped back.

"What is the difference of being owned by your elf prince or by a man. You are still lost to yourself." He sneered. I can see now why he didn't want you. sullied as you were by several men. Thranduil and his kin were always exacting in their standards."

"What does that even mean?" said Nicole lowly. "That was another life. And my husband was the only one I ever-" She cut off the thought abruptly. "You know what, this is none of your business. I don't know why I am wasting my breath on a supreme asshole like yourself. Go find some orc's mind to rape. I'm done with you."

He let out a strange laugh that reminded her of Sponge-Bob for some reason. She wrinkled her nose. That cartoon was just weird and she hated it. Without a word she turned and ran. It was slow going. The walls passed her by at a snails pace. She had no traction on the ground, plus fatigue pulled at her limbs. Her feet burned and her head throbbed. She grabbed at cracks in the wall and pulled herself forward, trying to reach the bend in the hallway. Finally, her fingers curled over the edge and with a heave she stepped around. There in the next room was a familiar form laying on the ground. She stared at it without comprehension for several moments. The shape of the eyes was him, but the color was wrong. They were flat and lifeless. They were supposed to be many shades of blue, all the facets of the ocean caught in two jewels that sparked with hidden depth. She had dreamt about them often enough to know…

Something warm touched her foot. she looked down to see red spreading onto the ground in an ever widening arc… Nicole watched in morbid fascination. The word for it escaped her at the moment. Then, she remembered what to call it… She wasn't scared of blood, in fact she had always thought the color was rather pretty, but there was too much. No one could survive losing this amount. There was nothing to do about it either. Her eyes which were so heavy earlier were now impossible to close. A roar of anger, frustration and pain made her ears ring. She would find who did this and they would pay!.

She bolted upright in bed with a gasp. Anya knelt on a plush rug with a toy horse clutched in her small hand, staring up at Nicole with eyes darkened by sadness.

Thandor jumped up from the ground, his own tiny horse tipping over next to Anya.

"Are you well?"

"No… I… I saw him." Tears choked her voice. "Where is Legolas?"

"It was just a dream" came Anya's soothing, clear voice. She casually reached down and plucked Thandor's fallen toy from the ground and began to play with it as well. "He is eating with his friends in the healing houses."

"He is here? But there is danger." The dream swirled in her mind, still vivid and blended with her memory of Galadriel's mirror to make a picture that nearly overpowered her with a feeling of panic. She leapt from the bed and rushed to the door, throwing it open and sprinting down the hall barefoot.

"Wait, Nicole he is well! You are not to go anywhere alone!" Thandor's voice called to her retreating back. "Echon!" came his last yell, as she rounded the corner and her light footsteps faded away down the stairs.

81818

"Great Deed was the riding of the Paths of the Dead, and great it shall remain, though none be left in Gondor to sing of it in the days that are to come." Legolas looked down at his hands. Recalling how the cry of the seabirds and the smell of the Ocean reminded him of Nicole.

"Yet whatever is still to do, I hope to have a part in it, for the honor of the folk of the Lonely Mountain" Said Gimli.

"And I for the folk of the Great Wood," said Legolas, "And for the love of the Lord of the White Tree."

When silence greeted this final statement he raised his eyes. He had expected some questions, especially from the insatiably curious hobbits, but found that Pippin's attention was held by something behind him. A quick glance at the other occupants of the room revealed the same direction of focus, their expressions ranging from happiness to worry. He turned. Nicole stood there, eyes wide and fixed on him. The haunted look on her face made his breath hitch.

"Legolas…" Her voice came at a whisper. "I thought it was a dream. You're here?"

The sound of her disbelief sent a jolt of pain to his heart. He was up swiftly and in front of her in the blink of an eye. His words came out soft, both to cover his own riot of emotion and to soothe her. "Yes I am here. Do you not remember yesterday?" He laid his hands on her shoulders and looked down at her intently.

A look of confusion passed over her face "I came to help Faramir… and I saw." She stopped and shook her head "And then I dreamt..." She took a gasping breath, and threw her arms around his waist in a vice grip, burying her face in his chest. Her next words were muffled, but close as they were he heard them. "I thought I would never see you alive again."

He murmured words of comfort as he settled his arms around her. This was the greeting he had longed for secretly. Was she a simple friend if she cried and clung to him? He gave the others a reassuring smile over her head before looking back down and listening carefully to her ragged breathing. He waited a moment before speaking again.

"I am here. I am alive." He soothed. After a few moments he leaned back, sighing in relief when she loosened her grip a bit. "Nicole, look at me."

Reluctantly, she met his eyes. The expression there made him forget what he was going to say next. This depth of sorrow and pain should never have been present. "Oh my dear... friend I am so sorry." Both his hands cradled her face. "I should have been there to stop them."

Unable to speak without her voice cracking, Nicole simply shook her head against his warm hands, callused from wielding the bow and sword.

His words continued. "I thought… when we reached Saruman's tower… He said that you had jumped. I thought…" He rested his forehead against hers, continuing in a whisper "You were-."

A stab of fear filled her as the memory rose up in her mind's eye. Before she knew it a finger on his lips silenced the end of this statement as she leaned back slightly, her face still cradled between his hands. Then, as her gaze drifted down to focus on her finger, she realized she was _touching his mouth._ 'What are you doing?' A blush spread over her face. She still held him securely around the middle with her other arm. She was now acutely aware of where their bodies touched, the warmth of his thighs and the muscles of his back against her fingers. Speaking in an equally hushed voice she was finally able to whisper back, "Let's not worry about _that_. I am here now." She said as she noted the silky texture of the lip under her finger. How would it feel if he- 'NO no no girl! stop right there!' her eyes widened and flew up to his.

He seemed momentarily surprised by her bold move, and then distracted by the play of emotions across her face. She stared back, unable to look away. Belatedly, she realized her hand was still on his mouth Turning even redder, she dropped her arm and, not sure what to do with it, let it hang awkwardly at her side.

"Nicole" She'd heard the huskiness in his voice only a few times, and it was always accompanied by him trying something that made her heart race. Predictably, her heart drummed in her chest.

"Nicole! We have spent many long days worrying," came Gimli's brash voice. "Just kiss him and get it over with so we can talk to you!"

Nicole jumped back a pace, pulling away from Legolas' gentle hold on her. A nervous laugh escaped her. "I didn't uh plan on..." she swallowed. "I missed you guys a lot." she mumbled awkwardly. In irritation, she realized she missed his warmth. She fisted her hands and took some deep breaths.

"You look flushed." Said Legolas quietly next to her. A hand settled at the small of her back. The muscles there instantly stiffened and she squeeked and jumped forward a pace. She was ticklish there, but he had no way of knowing that. She hurried forward to the last empty chair to escape the touch, but his other hand took hers in a gentle but firm grip.

He held fast to her hand as she sat in the chair facing Merry. He perched on the edge of the bed to face her, examining her expression closely. 'He's worried, that's all' she thought, and fought to make her face resemble simple happiness at meeting her friends again, instead of the confusing mix of emotions that battled within her.

"I'd love to hear all about your adventures Pippin." She said in a too high pitched voice. She cleared her throat and continued in what she hoped was a more normal tone. "I'm not quite ready to talk about mine." His thumb on the back of her hand moved in a slow circle. She swallowed. Merry was speaking. But she couldn't focus on his words. In fact, she was a bit light headed. Plus, why did she feel like everyone was staring? She raised her eyes. … Oh right, they are. The hobbits and Gimli were looking between them with raised eyebrows. Legolas appeared not to notice their looks but Nicole's face probably resembled a lobster.

Pippin cleared his throat finally, his cheeks slightly pink. "Right Miss Nicole. We understand. We were all so worried about you." He reached forward and took her free hand in his. "It must have been terrible to be a prisoner. Merry n' I know all about that. No hospitality those orcs." He shook his head. "We barely ate for a week till we got to Isengard."

Nicole smiled. She truly had some gracious friends. They were all so willing to disregard her distraction. "I gather that was the worst part of it huh?"

"Yes, that and I thought that _we_ might be their next meal." Chimed Merry with affectionate frustration.

Pippin nodded, "Yes that had occurred to me, but it's best to put that from your mind until it becomes an immediate problem. I'm sure Merry would have tasted bad anyways." A belated "Hey!" was all the protest he got from his cousin. He scooted closer to Merry and plucked the bowl from the table, and broke off a piece of bread. He held it out to Nicole. "Hungry?"

"Oh yes, you are naught but snips and snails and puppy dog tails." She rattled off with a laugh as she took the bread and bit off a piece, chewing as she watched the hobbits divide the rest into portions.

"That doesn't sound too bad, except for the snails part." Pippin said making a face.

"Hm, well where I come from there are some who consider snails a delicacy. Though I can't get past the fact that they are slimy. I wouldn't even touch one unless under duress."

The two hobbits laughed and Nicole joined them.

She hardly marked the passing of hours.

81818

"And then what do you think happened?" exclaimed Pippin in that enthusiastically charming way of his.

"Treebeard decided you were not orcs?" said Nicole innocently.

Pippin sat back and fixed her with a suspicious look, glancing between her and Legolas a few times. "You have told her the story already!" He said with a huff and crossed his arms.

Nicole met Legolas' eyes, laughter shining there behind a hidden smile.

Legolas turned to the hobbit. "No indeed Pippin. I had not the opportunity. She slept until I left her to come here."

"Pippin I am sorry for spoiling your story. I happen to have met Quickbeam and so I know some of it." Well that wasn't how she knew, but a little white lie never hurt anyone.

"You spoke with one of the ents?" said Legolas curiously.

Nicole fought the automatic response to clench her teeth and swear. She didn't want to talk about any events leading up to her ending in Mirkwood, but if she clammed up suddenly they would notice. "Yes... they brought me to safety." She shifted in her seat, looking down at her hands folded in her lap. "So what happened next Pippin?"

Eager to continue his tale the hobbit continued where he left off, with frequent interruptions by Merry to add to his story or argue a point. Nicole tried her best to listen but she felt the weight of Legolas' eyes on her. She knew he wanted more of her story and had seen her reaction to his question. Damn elves are so perceptive!

"Lady Nicole."

Nicole jerked her head up and looked to the door. Thandor and Echon stood there. Echon held Anya in his arms as she rubbed at her eyes stubbornly.

"This one refuses to retire until you come and sing to her. She says no one else will do."

Nicole stood in surprise. "She does?" She moved closer and a flood of warmth filled her as Echon passed her the girl. Anya clung to her like a monkey. She loved kids. They were so much fun. She couldn't think of a higher honor than to be requested specifically by one of them.

"It's so late! Where has time gone?" said Nicole as she looked out the window to see the sky darkening. A vista of the mountains with their long sunset shadows filled her vision. For some odd reason she felt uncomfortable as she realized they were high above the plain surrounding the city. Her feet took a few steps closer, until Anya's voice distracted her.

"Time goes back around until it comes again. That's what momma used to say."

Nicole blinked down at the girl, momentarily stunned by her answer. "Your mother sounds like she was a wise woman." said Nicole, casting a look over at Thandor and Echon. Thandor simply looked back and Echon shrugged.

"Are you feeling better?" Came Anya's voice again.

"Oh... yes, thank you."

"I told you it was just a silly dream." She said. The girl was so clearly satisfied with herself that Nicole found herself biting back a grin.

"I'll tell you a secret." She leaned forward and Nicole indulgently tilted her ear closer. "Not all of them are silly. Some of them are real."

Nicole's smile faltered. She leaned back and met Anya's serious eyes. For a moment she floundered before she could think of how to respond.

"Ah... how did you spend your day?"

Anya reached up and pulled the end of Nicole's braid forward, "It's messy. Can I fix it?"

"Of course" she answered easily, letting go of the sudden strangeness that stirred with the odd comment.

Anya pulled the tie out and began combing the braid free with her fingers. "Thandor and I played with horses, toy ones, not real ones, then..." she glanced back at Echon. "Echon came and we played tag and hide and seek. He is very good at hiding, and taught me all sorts of tricks."

"That sounds like fun," said Nicole warmly.

"It was and Echon said he would not marry me because I am not old enough."

Nicole laughed once and did her best to disguise it with a cough. She looked up at Echon, who sported a sheepish expression. "He is very right Anya. You are too young."

"How old must I be?"

"You must become much taller before you can marry anyone. I would say you must wait about fifteen years at the least." Was she really having this conversation? Her brothers had told her she used to ask them to marry her when she was around Anya's age. At the time she hadn't understood why they found it so funny and it had annoyed her. She kept her mirth hidden.

Anya regarded her seriously for a moment. "I will wait. I don't think anyone is as much fun as Echon. And I will marry him when I grow up."

Her eyes glowing, she looked up at her friends and saw that they all smiled. Unbidden her eyes turned to Legolas and the expression there reminded her of Lothlorien right before she pushed him into the water. Flustered, she looked back down at Anya, refocusing her thoughts on the girl's original request.

"I think I know a good song," she said. Humming a bit she swayed from side to side.

 _"I think the universe is on my side. Heaven and Earth have finally aligned. Days are good and that's the way it should be."_

A touch at her back encouraged her to move forward. She paused at the door, waving to her friends before stepping out of the room, Legolas and Thalon were in tow behind her. She paid little heed to the hand this time and continued to croon her song on the way to her room.

 _"You sprinkle star dust on my pillow case. It's like a moon beam brushed across my face. Nights are good and that's the way it should be."_

By the time they reached the room Anya was out like a light. Nicole didn't want to set her down just yet and seated herself on the edge of the bed to finish her song. At its conclusion she looked up to see Legolas watching her with the same warmth from earlier. Thalon was nowhere to be seen. She smiled awkwardly and pointedly examined Anya's thick lashes against her cheeks.

"How did you come to be in Mirkwood?" He asked quietly.

"I thought you would have asked Thalon," she responded.

"I would like to hear your story."

She took a breath. "I... got a ride from Quickbeam."

"A ride" he repeated. She felt his weight settle next to her on the bed.

Belatedly, she realized that she'd never heard travel phrased so flippantly, not around here at least. Did he not understand her phrasing?

"Why could you not wait for us to arrive?"

"It was not my decision... I couldn't... I was not awake. They knew only that I was one of your people."

His voice softened, "You were injured." he stated.

"I… fell in the water. It was nothing too serious, just a bump on the head and some scrapes on my ankles and feet."

He leaned forward and looked at her feet.

"They're healed now." She said in irritation. "I would hardly be walking around if they weren't."

He shook his head with a smile. Nicole felt a fluttering in her stomach at the expression. Quickly she looked down at her charge.

"I have something to return to you." He stood and waited.

Nicole shifted the girl in her arms. "Alright, I'll just, put Anya to bed then." She took her time tucking the girl in, removing her shoes and ensuring the blankets were arranged perfectly about her. She sighed with longing as she stood finally. For all the girl was under her care, she wasn't _hers._

"Nicole."

She shivered. Had he said her name like that on purpose? Slowly, she turned to face him to see he held something long bundled up in a swath of fabric. Her discomfort forgotten, she took it eagerly. "Thank you" she said absently as she sat back on the edge of the bed and pulled the silken grey fabric back to reveal the gleaming silver handle of her sword.

"Eee!" she squealed happily as she hugged the weapon to her chest. Casting a guilty look back at the child she cleared her throat delicately. "Thank you for saving it for me Legolas." She looked up at him gratefully.

Silently he gestured down at the bundle of fabric in her lap.

"Oh! And my cloak" she said in quiet excitement. Propping the sword up against the wall, she slung the cloak about her shoulders, smiling at the familiar warmth.

"And this" He held out a pack to her. With a grin she stood and took it, moving over to the desk to look over each of the contents. When she opened it she was surprised to see that her clothes were neatly folded at the bottom and her other things lay on top. Nicole had a tendency to just shove stuff in there. As long as it all fit she didn't fuss over particulars... which meant, he'd looked through it. Sending him a furtive glance, she pulled her sketch book out and flipped it open to the first page. Before she could get lost in memories she closed it and flashed him a bright smile while placing it back in the pack.

Uncharacteristically, he avoided her gaze and turned his head to look out the window. She raised an eyebrow and continued her task. She found her knife, brush, and various toiletries. Lastly, she removed the box Galadriel had given her with a sigh of relief. She traced the characters on its surface with a finger, momentarily deep in her own thoughts. When she looked up he watched her curiously.

Behind them Anya sighed and rolled over. The sheets had become tangled around her. Nicole set the box down and looked over at her speculatively, but she stilled and did not wake. Legolas turned and skillfully straightened the blankets around the girl. A feeling of contentment warmed Nicole. Before she could talk herself out of it she stepped forward and pulled Legolas into a tight hug.

"Thank you." She said simply. "I thought I had lost these things forever."

81818

Yay! Fluff, with far less calories than the stuff you buy in the jar!


	31. Chapter 31

LOTR is not mine... though it is precious to me. grrrrr! I also apologize for Nicole's lack of knowledge in physics. If I don't know it neither does she. On with the show.

8181818

Legolas dropped his head down and rested his cheek on Nicole's crown. She was the kind of person who showed extremes of feeling with a physical expression. It felt so right, her slight frame holding him with unexpected strength. He wanted to stay like that forever. He knew the moment uncertainty entered her mind, because her limbs around him tensed as if to push him away. He debated whether or not to hold her there for a split second, but with an internal sigh let go of the possessive urge before he could anger her with it.

"Thank you." She said simply. "I thought I had lost these things forever." Before the embrace could go on too long she reluctantly let him go and stepped back a pace.

"It was nothing," he said lowly.

"It was not nothing," she insisted. "I am grateful. You had many more important things to worry about at the time." She lapsed into silence as her eyes drifted to the window. What had happened after she was taken? So far everything was different than her imaginings on reading the books. Her mind tried anyway. This led back to her capture. Involuntarily, she shuddered as she recalled the dart and the drugged feeling that crept up her legs and covered her like a suffocating blanket. The fear was real. She had resigned herself to dying under a sword, but not capture.

A touch at her shoulder caused her to look up and meet Legolas' eyes. She smiled at the look of worry on his features and shook her head. She took a breath and moved out onto the balcony, stopping several feet from the railing. Nicole kept her eyes resolutely on the stars as she felt him move in behind her. He was close enough that she could feel his warmth, though he did not touch her.

"The air feels heavy." She began, and then cringed. 'That sounded like a cheesed up movie line' She shook her head. 'Take the Elvish out of your mouth and speak plainly.' "When are you leaving to Mordor?"

"In two days." He stepped around her and took her hands in his.

Surprise prickled up her spine "So soon" she muttered looking up at him with creased brows. "The men will hardly have recovered."

"There is little time." The grave expression on his face made her think he meant more with that statement than she understood.

"Hmm" she stared at their joined hands. 'I hate to think it, but he will be safer gone away than here.' Wordlessly she chewed on her lower lip. Fear filled her at the thought of him going anywhere without her. It was irrational. 'Until I know more about what will happen I should encourage him to go. But who can I speak with? Gandalf might know something.' She looked up again.

"Are you worried?"

"Yes" She paused, "Legolas, I… saw something in the mirror."

"My death."

Her eyes widened. "Oh… They told you… Did they tell you anything else?"

He stood straighter. "No"

"Ah... well then." she hedged.'

"Nicole," he said in a warning tone.

Nicole cringed before she could stifle the reaction.

"I may have been having nightmares." She shrugged. "Everyone has them sometimes. It's just stress."

"Stress" he repeated doubtfully.

She nodded, carefully avoiding his gaze.

He stepped further out onto the balcony until they were near the railing. Nicole's hands being captive, she followed him. She cast her eyes out over the courtyard and swallowed. Discomfort at the height filled her stomach with knots until she had to close her eyes. Not that she was afraid of falling, but the memory seemed to rise up when she looked out over the edge, along with the feeling of despair she felt right at the moment when she threw herself over… She could feel the air rushing past her face, The swirling water beneath her looming closer. She would drown, but it was better than giving up her friends to a tyrant... Would Legolas survive when she was gone? The way the story goes, he sails west with Gimli... Drowning was way down my list of the best ways to die. Its better than the alternatives though. I hope it doesn't hurt too much.

She felt a warm hand touch her face. "What happened Nicole? You can tell me." His words drifted to her on the wind as if from far away, She frowned. What did it mean that in her last moments she thought of him. Suddenly the world jostled and the wind and water were gone. She was back on the balcony, where she stood blinking in confusion. After a few bewildered seconds she noticed Legolas searching her face with a pleading look.

He repeated himself. This time she understood his question.

'What just happened?' A flash of fear filled her like a bolt of lightning. She pushed it back resolutely. 'Respond you idiot! Before he really starts worrying.'

Legolas was filled with alarm. Truly her behavior was strange. While Nicole was prone to both daydreams and deep thought, he had never seen her look as she had a moment ago. She'd looked to be in reverie, only he had never seen her sleep with her eyes open before. There had been very little about the episode that was peaceful. She had looked so pale he thought she might collapse. She was hiding something. He was sure of it.

"As you can see. I am still alive. The rest is not important." She said quietly, pulling her hands from his as she moved back further from the edge. Looking out over heights had made her feel strange ever since she arrived to Minas Tirith. She felt both drawn to them and repulsed at the spinning sensation that rose when she looked over the edge. She didn't trust herself. What would happen if she got too close? It was a toss-up between jumping over and puking. Both seemed like bad options. She turned abruptly. She couldn't look anymore. She was going crazy.

A hand looped around her elbow halting her progress. "Nicole" he said in a pained voice.

"I can't." she said, desperate to get away from the memory. She was still too close. She pulled at her arm suddenly, but he held on easily and pulled her closer so he could circle his arms around her from behind. She struggled only briefly until she realized the nauseating spin of her dark memories had ceased. In relief, a heavy breath escaped. But, her peace was short lived. In the wake of the compulsion to jump was pain. It was a terrible sadness that loomed up within her like a storm tide. It was as if all she had endured in Saruman's tower had built up only to release at this moment. She let out a strangled sob. "I want... to just... forget"

Legolas held her and amongst her cries he heard the barely understandable words. He thought on the wisest response as she shook against him. With a sigh he pressed his face into her hair and breathed deep. 'Thank God you are here now. Whatever has happened we will conquer it.'

When her ragged breathing evened somewhat, he spoke into her hair.

"I have tried locking away a painful memory before. But this gives it the power to take away the joy in life."

He wasn't prepared for her whispered words. "I am so sorry Legolas. I tried to be strong, but I was dead either way."

He stiffened. "What?"

Her words came forth in a jumbled fountain of tear choked confession. He understood not a word of it and fought down his own rising panic in order to calm her. "Nicole speak in a language I can understand. What happened?"

"Saruman told you the truth. I jumped... from the tower"

He spun her in his arms to face him. "Why?"

Her eyes where wide and vulnerable. He had never seen such a look on her face before. Fury made his arms tremble. She had jumped? She had given up? His Nicole had tried to end her life. He would go back to the tower and crush the neck of that snake under his foot.

"Legolas?" her tremulous voice cut through his murderous thoughts with all the ease of a well sharpened blade. He pulled her in tight and rested his head on top of hers.

She sagged against him and for a while they stood listening to one another's ragged breathing. When she spoke next it was slow and tired. She had begun to lean so heavily on him that he lowered them both to the ground.

She was quiet for so long he thought she had fallen asleep. He slowly smoothed a hand over her long hair down to her back in a soothing motion. Her sudden words nearly made him startle.

"You said it was a gift that I did not remember. Now I do. I remember everything."

His shirt was warm and damp where her face was pressed against his chest. Her tears hadn't stopped.

She continued. "He showed me to punish me, because I wouldn't tell him what he wanted."

Legolas searched his memories and all their conversations... He clenched his teeth as he realized who she meant. He wished the cursed wizard had not seen him draw his arrow, for he never missed. He swallowed the bitterness of his rage and spoke as gently as he could. "Nicole... I wish I could help you with this. I would suffer my own death-"

A pitiful sob escaped her at the word 'death.' He mentally swore before continuing "-If it would mean my words were a comfort to you. I wish Glorfindel was here, to offer you his wisdom."

"What good are words?" Her tear streaked face tilted back. "When I remember the machines forcing air into my lungs, the terrible cold... and the voice of my husband pleading for me to stay. Legolas... he cried. I didn't think he could..." she fell silent.

A surge of jealousy flared at the mention of her husband, but he pushed it down and focused on the distraught elleth in front of him.

"Then I will not offer you words." The light from the stars was captured in her tears. Those yet unshed made the rings of color in her eyes stand out all the brighter. She had experienced more than enough pain for her short years. 'Her sadness is mine. I would give her the life she lost back had I the power, though it would not include me.' Before he could think better of it, the next glistening diamond to fall down her cheek was kissed away as it reached the corner of her mouth.

She stiffened in his arms and he leaned back to watch her warily. She kept her eyes down. Her wet lashes splayed against pink cheeks, as dew lingered after the rain. 'When did I become so poetic' he thought absently. 'What will she say?'

"If you wanted me to stop crying...it worked." A small tremulous smile curled one side of her mouth. It was obviously an effort for her. She wasn't angry at least. That was a good sign.

"From now on I will kiss away all your tears if this is the result."

"I... Uhm" The flush burned brighter and she looked down at the ground. "That won't be necessary, I don't think you need that much salt in your diet."

Suddenly, Nicole was afraid of what he might say next. She edged away until he was forced to drop his arms from around her shoulders.

"You know I just realized… Here we are sitting on the ground when there is perfectly good furniture for us to use." She stood hastily and stepped over to the bench.

Legolas followed at a more dignified pace to sit beside her. "Yes... that is true." There was only one body's width between them, but it felt like a mile when she had just been in his arms. He saw her eyes drift to the open air of the courtyard and the pallor of her skin that followed. She squeezed her eyes shut and swayed where she sat. He reached for her shoulder to steady her.

"Nicole are you al-"

"-Did I ever tell you about the time that I grew an extra leg?" she cut in. 'Egads!, This entire city is tiered. If I can't look out from a 3 story building I'm gonna have problems.' She swallowed.

He blinked. "A leg? How did you manage that?"

"With a long roll of dense paper, a sock, and an extra pair of pants-er-leggings."

A laugh escaped him.

"I was just a young girl. I discovered that the paper roll was the same length as my leg, so I put some leggings on it, a sock on one end, and voila! an extra leg. My mom thought it was the funniest thing. She took a picture... ah uh a drawing of it and showed it to people to confuse them." She sniffed away the last evidence of her melt-down and wiped at her nose with a sleeve. A sideways glance at his shirt front revealed a dark spot from her former tears. 'Oh my god I am so embarrassed. I can't believe I cried all over him like a child. His shirt is probably soaked.' She squeezed her eyes shut again before she looked somewhere she shouldn't.

"You must have been an interesting child." She heard the smile in his voice and offered a tentative one of her own.

"I can agree with you there, though I think strange is a better word."

"You are behaving strangely now. Why do you keep your eyes shut?"

"I... I'm tired." 'You can do better than that Nicole.' A frown twitched before she could help it.

An awkward silence followed. Nicole cleared her throat nervously. "What kind of child were you?"

"It was so long ago... I hardly remember." She felt his eyes burning the side of her face.

"You must remember something. Is your memory failing in your old age?"

A laugh like warm crystal greeted her ears. A sigh escaped her. If only the world was a more stable place she would risk...

Her thoughts were interrupted by his response. "-No indeed. There are just a great deal of memories to sort through."

"Echon and Thalon told me about when you fell into the enchanted river."

"Hm, that is one memory I could not recall for you. I am told I nearly perished."

"Thank God you didn't" she muttered.

"Nicole open your eyes," he pleaded suddenly.

"No thank you."

"You are making me worry." The admonishment was clear in his voice which made her feel both guilty and irritated in turn.

"Well don't. There's nothing to worry about. I'm fine." She stood and stepped carefully around the bench. She knew the door to the balcony was only a few steps that way. She would have passed inside, but a loose hold on her wrist stopped her.

"I could have seen through that lie as an elfling. You are not, 'fine'."

She let out a heavy sigh and opened her eyes to stare down at her feet. They were one of the few safe places to look nowadays. "You are right… but please I am exhausted. I don't want to linger on something I can't change. We only have a few days before you depart. There will be time for… She hedged at what to call it. 'Sharing my deep dark secrets? Letting the cat out of the bag? Spilling the beans?' "…For therapeutic communication later."

There was a pregnant pause as he deciphered her odd wording.

"Then Let us talk about happier times."

In surprise Nicole's head whipped around. When she saw his satisfied smirk her eyes narrowed dangerously. "That's it? You're going to stop badgering me?"

"Ha! Badger? You are full of the strangest sayings."

"And you are full of something stinky that rhymes with sit"

After a brief moment of confusion, he burst into laughter. Nicole tried to remain irritated but it was impossible. It was as if her mirth bubbled up at the sound of his.

When his laughter died to chuckles. He finally spoke again. "Do you really think I am so boorish as to continue pursuing a subject that causes you so much distress?"

"Actually yes, yes I do." She crossed her arms and raised her brows in challenge.

"Ai! I am wounded my Lady. Perhaps you are right, but I only do so if I believe it to be in your best interests."

"I thought all that nonsense was over already," said Nicole with a frown. "I am quite capable of deciding what is best for myself."

"I realize that you have made all your decisions for yourself in your world, but as I understand it Middle Earth is quite different. Plus, I have the benefit of many years of experience, not to mention your safety in mind-"

Nicole let a frustrated breath out her nose. "It's too late to coddle me Legolas, after everything that's happened."

"I failed to protect you," he whispered.

Guilt filled her instantly. She closed her eyes against it. 'Damn my over-active conscience!'

"Which is why you will not be placed in danger again. When I leave, promise me to stay where you are safe."

"I promise to try."

He glowered down at her.

"What?" said Nicole defensively. "This is war Legolas. I will not needlessly endanger myself, but I will not hide away when I can help either."

"I would feel satisfied with that, except I can easily see you placing yourself in danger in the process of 'helping.'"

"Well that's usually how it works." She retorted sarcastically.

He smiled, but it was more like a baring of his teeth than anything else. She leaned back in surprise and wariness at the fierce expression. "I cannot fight if worry clouds my judgement." he said tightly.

"If I have to promise then so do you." She said in as even a voice as she could.

He blinked in surprise, the anger dissolving. "Me? But I am heading to Mordor. To avoid danger is impossible."

"No, No" Nicole waved her hands. "I know you can handle yourself in a battle. That is not what I mean."

He couldn't help the spark of satisfaction that glinted in his eyes.

"What I mean is…" She directed her eyes toward her hands. "Watch your back… Anything could happen."

He leaned back. "Ah..." He nodded. "I will do as you say."

'Ugh. I almost said _his_ name.' she thought. The last thing she wanted to do was tell Legolas all the mortifying details about Andrew, that slimy, mercenary, perverted bastard.'

"Nicole?" came Legolas' concerned tones.

"I need a shower." She muttered to herself, willing her heart to slow. Thinking about _him_ filled her with an odd combination of disgust, anger, and fear. Burning rose up her throat and she swallowed reflexively.

"A shower…"

Nicole blinked up at him. "Sorry. I meant a bath. It will be hard though to get enough water."

"I will request-"

"-No, no, no" Nicole waved her hands. "I'll just wash up with a small basin of water like everyone else. No need to make them go through all that trouble. Where I come from it's much easier to get clean. I'm just missing that luxury is all."

"This is the second time you've mentioned it."

She stared for a moment. "Yeah it is. I think about it all the time though."

"You visited my home. Did you not…" he trailed off.

"What?"

"There are…" suddenly a playful smile tugged at one corner of his mouth. "It is a secret."

Her eyebrows shot up. "What? You being coy? I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes." She moved so she was only half a pace from him. She looked up beseechingly and widened her eyes as she whispered, "Please tell me. You won't be sorry. I can keep a secret."

He floundered for a moment as the full force of her charm was turned on him. He had fought wars and yet when this elleth asked for something he immediately wanted to give in. He let out a breath. "Not when the secret is from you. I will show you when we return to the Greenwood."

"Show me, not tell me… hmmm" She narrowed her eyes and stepped away. "So it is a place… or a thing that is only in your home." In an overtly feminine gesture she ran her fingers through her hair and gathered it over one shoulder. Her eyes, which a moment ago had been so innocent, regarded him slyly. Suddenly, he was sure that she had another side which reveled in sneaking around just for the fun of it.

He swallowed, but kept his face carefully neutral. He wasn't sure which was more alluring, her innocence or her deviousness. The silver starlight flowed down her form and he was grateful that she preferred leggings to dresses. Hers were slightly longer than the norm, even for elves, and he wondered suddenly if they would feel the same wrapped about him as in his dream. Was the skin there really the same texture as satin? His fingers tingled at the memory.

"I think you should get some sleep. He muttered. To his credit his voice didn't crack.

"Very well," she said lowly, "but don't think I have given in. You will tell me your secret."

81818

The next day Anya awoke early full of energy. She bounced on the bed a bit and then scampered over to Nicole to crawl into her lap. "What is that box?" she asked eagerly.

"Ah... It is a gift." said Nicole with a warm smile for the girl. She hugged the child close with one arm and pulled the box forward to turn it between her hands. She'd been doing that a lot lately, her mind dwelling on the one vision from the mirror that was not disturbing.

"What's inside it?"

"A... medicine to make me stronger." said Nicole, as she lifted the girl onto a leg.

"Can I see?"

Nicole blinked. She hadn't thought of opening it. What could be the harm? She was curious what it would look like. "I suppose so." carefully Nicole twisted the top of the box and the lid came off smoothly. They looked down into it to examine the contents. What she saw was a pretty granulated powder that looked a lot like cane sugar, but had a distinctly herbal smell to it. For some reason it made her mouth water. Anya looked up at her. "Do you want to become stronger?" she asked curiously.

Nicole laughed lightly. "I always want to be strong. Stronger than I am now anyway," she said the last to herself, thinking of the evening before when her memories and pain had crippled her.

Anya nodded seriously. "My mother used to make something like this for people. I remember her mixing it together."

Nicole raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Who for?"

"Women mostly." said Anya. She jumped off Nicole's lap and scooped up her toy horses off the edge of the table. Nicole thoughtfully took a sip of cold tea left over from the night before.

"They wanted babies." She finished.

Nicole sputtered. "No kidding?" she said casually to cover her graceless moment, as she wiped her mouth. She stood, moved over to Anya, and sat beside her on the plush rug. "Can I play?"

After several minutes of them playing at Shadowfax and Asfaloth, Legolas stepped into the room and his warm gaze settled on the two of them. Nicole smiled shyly and looked back to their game. She wasn't sure how to behave now. She was still embarrassed by her breakdown last night.

"I brought breakfast." he said quietly, holding up a basket.

Anya jumped up, "Sit over there Lord Legolas" I'm going to make fresh tea."

"Thank you Anya, but you don't have to-" began Nicole.

"-No, I'm a big girl and I can do it." She tugged the bottom edge of Legolas' tunic. "You sit there next to Lady Nicole." she said.

"Alright then." Nicole pursed her lips to hide a smile as Anya took the plain clay teapot and scurried from the room.

Legolas sat beside her, amusement dancing in his eyes. "She is determined." he stated.

"Where do you suppose she will go for hot water?" Nicole said as she watched the girl leave.

He shrugged. The gesture made her smile. It seemed too casual a movement for someone with such a regal bearing.

"I think I am having a negative influence on you my Lord." she said playfully.

"That would be impossible." He laughed and reached out to tug on a lock of hair that framed her face, but instead of dropping his hand he spun the golden strands around his finger slowly, watching the movement with an intensity that had Nicole holding her breath. He managed to smooth it back behind her ear without making contact with skin, but expectation had that entire side of her face tingling. From there his eyes slid to hers and it was several long heartbeats before the patter of Anya's feet startled Nicole from her daze. They glanced to the door to see her enter carefully holding the full teapot in front of her. She moved over to the table where Nicole's things were kept and set it on the edge. She was just barely tall enough for the feat to be possible. Then she pulled a chair close and climbed on it to prepare the brew.

Once it was clear she would have no trouble with the task, Nicole's attention returned to her current situation. Nervously, she fisted her hands in the thick carpet beneath her. Along with the butterflies a sense of unease filled the young elleth. It would be so easy to just let him love her. But at what risk. Would he, by binding himself, commit to whatever doom was in store for her? And now with Andrew out there, a wild card, were either of them really safe? She frowned and closed her eyes with a sigh.

The change in her mood did not go unnoticed.

"I am sorry." Came Legolas' voice, made soft with some negative emotion.

Nicole blinked. 'Why's he apologizing?'

Anya handed each of them a cup of tea. "Careful, its hot." she cautioned.

"Thanks for the warning." Nicole brought her cup to her lips and sipped. She paused and looked down into the steaming liquid.

"Is something wrong?" Asked Legolas setting his own cup down on the rug beside him.

"No, this is just really good." she grinned widely and continued to drink. She felt a burst of warmth and contentment fill her. It seemed to flow downward and then settled as a pleasant burning sensation in her palms and the pit of her stomach. Being here with Legolas and Anya made her feel like she had a family again. And she wasn't in so much danger, not with Echon and Thandor here to protect her. Legolas could take care of himself. It was very little time until she finished her cup.

She reached down, picked up one of Anya's toys, and neighed, while pretending to gallop it around. She felt like she had as a young girl on the first day of summer break, like the world was full of fun possibilities. "Time to scale the foothills" she said as she trailed the toy up Legolas' foot to his calf. This behavior was a little beyond her normal silliness, but she was feeling rather giddy all of the sudden.

"I want to play!" exclaimed Anya. Soon the two of them were galloping the toys all over their taller friend. At first Legolas stayed still and watched the two with amusement. He shifted to look at Nicole's horse who had 'climbed' his shoulder. She was, in fact, hyper aware of the feel of where their knees touched. She fought back the sudden urge to giggle.

"Why are you smiling?" He asked warmly.

"Why shouldn't I? You are here with me." She answered easily, followed by a blush. "Ah, I mean..." A much dreaded giggle escaped. She shook her head in confusion. "Why is my every thought coming out my mouth?" she asked aloud before covering her mouth with a hand.

Legolas stared, before a genuine smile lit his face. He shifted to face her more fully, jostling her toy.

To cover her embarrassment she gasped, "The mountain moves beneath us! It's an earthquake! Help me Anya, er Shadowfax! Gravity has me in its clutches. I am falling!"

"Oh yes I will save you from... What is gravity?"

Nicole paused her toy in its descent. "Gravity is what holds everything down to the earth so it doesn't float away."

"Oh" said the child thoughtfully. "It can't stop me from jumping to save you." She lifted her toy up and took Nicole's where it dangled from her fingers.

Nicole sat back and watched the child continue to play, talking to herself with different voices for each toy.

Legolas' arm brushed hers as he leaned back.

She bit her lip and laid her hand over the spot where they'd inadvertently touched. His presence always affected her, but this was more distracting than usual. It must be because she had missed him so much.

"Nicole?"

"Huh?" she asked intelligently, her eyes flying up to settle on his amused face.

He chuckled. "I _said_ , Thandor made those for her."

"Oh… I had wondered where they came from." She floundered for a moment before looking away so she could form a coherent sentence instead of laughing again.

'What the hell is wrong with me?' "He is very gifted. Those are detailed carvings. The hair of the tail… is it?"

"Oh yes Shadowfax was gracious enough to bestow a lock of hair to Thandor for Anya's benefit."

Nicole's eyes widened. "Really? Is that considered like… a thing here, to give a lock of hair." She twirled the same bit of hair he had admired earlier around a finger as she glanced at it.

Legolas raised an ebony eyebrow. "A thing?"

Nicole continued, "I mean, I have heard of it being romantic or sentimental where I come from, but…"

"Yes I imagine it would be thought of in that way in most places."

"I should give you some before you leave." She said absently as she watched Anya. A few heartbeats later she realized what she'd said and felt her ears burn.

"I…I mean since you like mine so much." 'Oh yeah Nicole, that makes what you said way less embarrassing.'

Silence followed her statement. She was just about to start rambling when his voice washed over her, renewing her previous feelings.

"I would like that."

A glance up revealed his gaze fixed firmly on her, equal parts of surprise and warmth filled the expression.

81818

They walked out together on their way to the healing halls. Nicole had promised to go there each day to assist the healers and check on 'her patients' as she so possessively called them. The longer he knew her the more he realized she had a healer's temperament. She was fascinated by knowledge. She was cheerful and her sense of humor could at times be irreverent enough to make a warrior blush. But then in the next breath she became so innocent he couldn't help but recall her young age. He glanced over at her where she walked holding Anya's hand with a thoughtful expression in her face. It made him wish to know what had her so distracted, and what made her eyes take on such a sparkling mix of colors. In his opinion the blue of them made the sky look dull in comparison.

"Nicole in your conversation earlier with Anya, you mentioned gravity as the force which holds us to the earth." He stated curiously.

"Oh yeah." She paused and pursed her lips in the way she always did when she was trying to remember something. "What about it?"

He shrugged. I have been taught by many persons in my life and wanted to hear what you have to say on the subject." Truly anything she said was welcome, if only for the sound of her voice. But after last night he realized he knew very little of her world. He should know more, since it was a part of who she was.

"Well… I… let me think about this." She stopped walking and a look of concentration that creased her brows. "I learned about gravity in school but it is hard to describe without explaining a whole lot of other things as well." She glanced sideways at him. "I never took physics. I chose chemistry instead. Suffice it to say that gravity is a force that large bodies of mass in space have. It holds them together." She held out a hand palm up as if she was holding a ball. "And it draws objects of smaller mass towards them."

"Like glue?" came Anya's query from beside them.

Nicole laughed. Legolas smiled at the sound.

"Sort of, but not really." She met Legolas' eyes in amusement. "Its like when you are in a big soft bed. and someone bigger than you lays down next to you, and you roll towards them because they make a bigger dent."

Unbidden an image of her curling into his side on that big soft bed filled her mind. Nicole drew her lip through her teeth and took a steadying breath before continuing. "Earth has us in its gravity, and the Sun holds the Earth as well as several other planets."

"Is that how it works?" he said softly, holding her eyes captive. "You are the sun?"

"Well no" she responded, suddenly flustered. "You're bigger than me, so that would make you the sun. I would be drawn to you."

"I hope that is not the only reason."

"No... Is it hot out here?" Nicole pressed a hand to her cheek. 'What on earth were they talking about?'

"I hold you in my gravity" chirped the girl as she jumped up and clung to Nicole's narrow waist.

Relieved for the distraction Nicole looked down at Anya "Oh no!" She plucked the girl up and spun her around a few times like her brothers used to do with her when she was small. "I most certainly have you in mine. See! I am holding you now."

"But who is holding you Lady Nicole?" she said once the elf settled the girl on her hip. Nicole fought the urge to look at Legolas for the answer. She felt her flush betraying her. "Why you are of course. We are holding each other." She answered quietly.

They stopped at the doors to the healing halls. Nicole set the girl down. "I need to go now," she said regretfully.

"That's alright. Echon is right over there in the trees. He thinks I can't see him but I do. Come play with us later Miss Nicole." She scampered off. Nicole glanced over the trees in the courtyard. She couldn't see him, but then maybe he had been moving before. He was quite the expert at tailing. Impressive. 'Maybe I should take lessons from him.' She thought seriously.

"She is a remarkable child." he stated.

"Yes she is," Nicole responded easily. She smiled when Echon dropped down from the branches of the tree and scooped a laughing Anya up. She was different. That was plain to see and it wasn't just the obvious tone of her skin. At frequent intervals Anya said things and held expressions in her large liquid eyes that were mysterious and oddly observant. It was no wonder she had so few friends. She was far more at ease with these elves than kids her own age.

"What are you thinking of? You are frowning."

"Anya." She said as she watched the girl scamper about the courtyard.

"Hmm"

Nicole glanced back at Legolas with a wry smile. "Have you spend much time with mortal children?"

He shook his head. "You are all children-" he began.

"-that's not what I mean," she cut in with irritation, "I have a lot of experience with them. They are not ..." she paused in thought. "Their understanding is limited. I feel like Anya is more perceptive than others her age."

Legolas watched her seriously, "She is an orphan, who has had to survive on her own for a long time. Perhaps that is all you are noticing."

"Maybe," she said doubtfully. After one last lingering glance they turned to enter into the door ahead.

81818

He was so cute, she decided. To her it was obvious the elf was uncomfortable being around all the sick and injured people, though he tried to hide it. He was being very helpful, carrying supplies for her and such, but the stiff set of his shoulders and the carefully blank expression on his face told her otherwise. 'Some people just don't take well to being around the invalid,' she mused. Finally, she turned to him and laid a hand on his arm. His face softened at her touch and for a second she grasped for the words she had been about to speak. "Why don't you go visit with Merry. I'll be close."

He agreed and let out a breath of relief.

Everything went well. The people she cared for were recovering remarkably. She stepped away from her last patient's bedside, waving away his thanks with a smile and a, "no problem."

She headed for Merry. A private room was only afforded to those in high honor and she lamented that there weren't more for all the injured soldiers crowded into the main room on cots. She walked past them casting many sympathetic looks around. If only she had something to give for pain, but, alas, dilaudid came with its own can of worms. 'Where there are opiates, there are addicts.' She shook her head and that was when she saw him. The man wore a dusty travelling cloak and his back was turned as he spoke with a soldier. The height was right, as was the shaggy brown hair. She swallowed to coat her suddenly dry throat as the blood drained from her face. 'No... It can't be him. No!' her mind stuttered, but she stood frozen, unable to move, her eyes as wide in her head as they could go.

The sound of tearing fabric close by brought a shriek to her lips. She jumped and turned, half expecting Andrew to be there brandishing a knife. She grasped at the high collar of her shirt and stared at the young healer who looked sheepishly up at her. A glance at the girl's hand revealed the source of the sound. She had torn off a length of bandage from a roll on the supply table. She bowed her head to Nicole before hurrying away. The elleth's stricken eyes flew back to the man just as he began turning around. In a panic she dropped down behind the table, trying frantically to control her breathing. Her skin was crawling as she hugged herself. 'A little humiliation is in order,' came his words from the depths of her mind. Nicole clamped her hands over her ears and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Nicole? What are you doing down there?" came a familiar voice muffled by her hands. Nicole eyes snapped open in alarm to see Pippin. "Get down!" she hissed, yanking on his arm. The bewildered hobbit ducked down beside her and looked up into her face in confusion. "What is this about? Are you hiding from someone?" He raised onto his feet and peeked around the table "Who is it?"

She opened her mouth to tell him to be quiet when another voice made both of them jump.

"Master Peregrin! Lady Nicole! I hoped to see you again. Are you two into more trouble already?" Nicole leaned back and fixed Elladan with a disoriented stare. It took a moment for her adrenaline addled brain to understand what the hell he was doing here. Then, she stood abruptly and ducked behind him, using his taller frame to shield her from view and at the same time getting another look at the man from earlier.

8181818

OMG! Who could it possibly be? Sorry for the long loooong time between this update and the last. I appreciate all the support. I've just been busy job hunting and with life in general.


	32. Chapter 32

On goes the show! I do not own LOTR or any songs by Shakira.

8181818

Brown eyes in an unfamiliar face glanced at her curiously. Her jaw dropped. It wasn't him.

Elladan laughed in bewilderment at her strange behavior and pulled her into a hug even as she gaped at the man across the room. "What are you doing? Trying another of those techniques on me? We can practice a bit later if you wish." He released her and turned to Pippin, clasping his hand.

"We were hide-" began Pippin.

"-I dropped something!" squeaked Nicole suddenly. The other two stopped and fixed her with odd looks. "Pippin was helping me look for it, on the ground" She pointed.

Pippin and Elladan turned to look where she had been kneeling a moment before. "I don't see anything," said Elladan slowly looking back up at her. She felt him scrutinizing her face and forced a smile onto her lips. "It's great to see you again." she said in what she thought was a normal tone.

He frowned. 'Damn! Must not have been convincing enough."

"Nicole!"

She turned and was promptly enveloped in another set of arms. "Elrohir, Hi" she said weakly, forcing a smile onto her face. What she really wanted was to go hide somewhere until her heart stopped pounding in her ribcage. She swallowed as a shiver of loathing shook her. 'It's not him. It's not him.'

He held her at arm's length. "Did I startle you?" he asked in confusion. As always, the keenness of his grey eyes cut into hers.

"No brother" answered Elladan from behind him. "You smell like a troll. I told you to take a bath before, but you never listen. Now Nicole here, who is much too polite to say anything, is in a difficult situation." He leaned around his brother. "I know she is a terrible liar." His words were light, but the look in his eyes told Nicole she'd been found out. She glanced around looking for an excuse to be somewhere else, but the curious smiles of the men around her were all she saw. No one was in distress. No one needed her attention.

"You are perfectly right Elladan" answered his older twin. "I believe I will take Nicole to this room over here so she may tell me the truth without worrying about hurting your feelings, for it is surely you who smells like an ogre."

Pippin glanced between all the elves and then leaned towards Elladan who was closest and sniffed. Elladan glanced down with a barely suppressed smile as Pippin leaned back and shrugged. "Elves must have great noses. I thought that was strictly a hobbit trait. I don't smell anything."

"Perhaps your sense of smell is keener towards food" Elrohir said lightly as he nodded at his brother over Nicole's head. The younger twin easily steered Pippin towards Merry's room.

The hobbit nodded. "Rightly so. Food is very important to us hobbits. But I have a good nose for other things as well." His voice faded as they moved away and soon she was left with her overly perceptive friend.

Nicole found herself steered into an empty room by an arm about her shoulders. Elrohir turned her so they were facing one another. She ducked her head. Now that the initial fear had worn off she felt embarrassment stain her cheeks pink. When it became clear she wouldn't speak first he did.

"Come. You will tell me why you are afraid."

"I'm not... not anymore anyway."

"Is someone here hurting you?"

"No!" she vehemently responded. This conversation was beyond uncomfortable. Elrohir had a sixth sense regarding psychological stress. Did he know what had happened? Resolutely she avoided eye contact. He would have to pry the truth out of her. This whole situation was reminding her too much of that creepy educational video they had to watch in grade school about how certain 'touches' were inappropriate.

"Alright then." he released her and crossed his arms. "What was that back there?"

"I thought I saw someone I knew."

"And?"

"And I didn't much care for him." There was the understatement of the year. If she ever really saw him again she'd… she'd, what? Hide and act like a pathetic victim?

A sharp pain between her eyes made her flinch. "Ouch! What the hell Elrohir. Aren't you supposed to be a gentle healer?"

"Healing can be a painful process."

"OK nurse ratchet. Hey!"

Elrohir lowered his hand. Nicole rubbed her forehead irritably and scowled.

He smirked. "Glorfindel was right. Pain does give you better focus." Then the smile was covered like a cloud over a ray of sun, leaving Nicole to wonder if she'd imagined the expression.

"Speak. Now."

She jumped a little at the sharp command and looked awkwardly down at their feet. "I thought I saw the one who... captured me... and held me d-" She swallowed her next words with a shudder. "Held me captive in Saruman's tower." she finished.

"And it was not him?"

"No" she whispered.

"Good, Then I will not have to kill anyone today."

Nicole looked up, amusement bubbling through her negative emotions. "Thank you, though I think you would've had some competition."

He raised an eyebrow. "Have you told anyone else about your captivity?"

She scrubbed a toe at a crack in the stone beneath her feet. "Mostly...Legolas wanted me to open up to him, and I told him a lot but," she sighed, "He already feels like it's somehow his fault. I don't like adding more on his plate you know."

Elrohir raised a brow. "I am sure he has been a confidant to many others before."

She spoke softly to her feet. "C'mon Elrohir, you know it's different. He's different with me."

A thoughtful silence followed her statement. "Hm, well then you should tell me."

Nicole looked up. She'd been expecting this. "From the beginning, then."

"Naturally."

"I felt a strange sense of watchfulness for days before anything happened. I figured it was just the crowd that took Merry and Pippin you know. I didn't think they'd go for me separately."

"It makes sense to me."

Nicole glanced up with her eyebrows furrowed. "It does?"

Elladan folded his arms. "Of course. Saruman thought you were some sort of secret weapon. It is only rational to separate his interests."

"He didn't want to put all his eggs in one basket?"

"An apt term." Elladan nodded.

Nicole blinked and sighed. "Well anyways… They hit me with a dart after the fellowship scattered in the woods."

"They?"

"The man from my world and Maufundt."

"Mau...fundt" Elrohir repeated with a wrinkled upper lip, as if the very sound of the name offended him.

"She is an Uruk that worked for-"

"Orcs are slaves."

Nicole shook her head. "Not this one. She is different. I can't put my finger on exactly how..."

Elrohir narrowed his eyes doubtfully, but finally shook his head. "It is not important. What about this man you speak of?"

"He is from my world, he is a weapon maker and a... chemist" Nicole nearly curled her lip in disgust, 'Yeah, he's probably the inventor of rohypnol. I could see that.'

"I can see why Saruman would find him useful then."

"Yeah... he would."

Elrohir's steady gaze continued as he shifted his weight. "What happened when you reached the tower?"

"I was hoping we could skip over that bit."

Elrohir frowned.

"Ok!" Nicole threw her hands up. "Saruman was very interested in where I came from. He ah... interrogated me. I managed to avoid giving him any dangerous information... just barely."

"That is all?" Silence followed this statement. He sighed in exasperation.  
She swallowed. Just thinking about it brought back the spinning sensation. "Yes," she answered faintly.

"So Saruman, The wisest and most cunning of all the Istari went through all the trouble of hunting you down to ask you a few questions. Did he serve tea and ask for some recipes as well?"

Nicole giggled manically. Never mind that Saruman _had_ served tea. Before today she'd never heard Elrohir speak so many words together when the subject wasn't healing. Suddenly something about this situation struck her as utterly hilarious.

"Nicole do I need to remind you of my age and occupation?"

"No thank you." If someone had asked her a year ago what she'd be doing. This would never have been on the table.

She continued laughing silently until her shoulders shook and she had to wipe tears from her eyes.

"Are you done?" came Elrohir's irritated voice.

"Do you want it?"

"What?"

"The cookie recipe" She snorted and continued laughing until she doubled over.

"Alright. You leave me no choice." Distantly she heard the scrape of wood against the stone floor.

All it took was a gentle push to tip her backwards into the chair. "Akk!" she squawked. Her laughter ceased until she made eye contact. Elrohir looked dead serious.

She chuckled.

With a look of sadness he leaned forward. She sat back in her chair to avoid him, but he was quick and deliberate as he took her face in his hands. He whispered some words she didn't quite catch and then she felt a terrible pressure at her temples.

She opened her eyes to see the black stone walls, floor, and ceiling of her cell. Elrohir was there across from her watching her silently.

"What? Why am I back here?" She recoiled. "Did I ever leave? How did they catch you? We have to escape-" Her heart jumped into a pounding run and she fought to control her breathing.

"Relax, Nicole." Elrohir moved closer. "I entered your mind, because you would not speak to me. I cannot help you if you will not-"

"Why! What the hell! I don't want to explore here! There is a reason I don't want to talk about it alright! I thought I was going to die here and you're just going to force me to recall all the torture I endured. Wake me up now!"

"So Saruman tortured you… I am sorry." His sorrowful eyes looked across the room at something.

Nicole turned and saw… herself laying bonelessly against the back of the couch. The white robes and hunched form of Saruman blocked her partially from view, but she instinctually recognized the scene

Her breath caught as she stared wide eyed. A sensation of nausea rose up. "Please don't Elrohir. I can't see that, go through that again." she whispered.

"Then tell me."

"Alright. I will speak." She glanced around him. "Can we sit? I don't want to fall. I feel sick." Indeed the room spun as if she had just stepped off a monster roller coaster after eating a nice greasy hamburger. She closed her eyes and when she opened them they were back in the healing halls. She let out a breath of relief. Elrohir had been gentler than the wizard.

Elladan took a step back and sat in a chair facing her.

After he settled, she raised her eyes. 'Keep it general, keep it broad and maybe I won't vomit on my dear friend.' She took a steadying breath and looked down at her trembling hands.

"He rifled through my memories," she mumbled.

"Rifled?" repeated Elrohir in confusion.

Her lips twisted at the irony of using that particular word. She shook her head to clear it. "Oh er, he looked through them, against my will. Ever since, I have been having nightmares about it."

Elrohir clenched his jaw briefly, but that was all the sign of agitation Nicole could detect.  
His voice continued, measured and warm, "and have you been noticing anything else strange... like hearing voices or having urges to do things against your character?"

"No... I" Nicole began her denial automatically before stopping suddenly. The urge to fling herself off a high place might count as out of character. The dreams of hot breath and choking fingers kept persisting as well. Absently, she rubbed at her throat to dispel the sensation. And just a moment ago... but that was just a memory surfacing. "I haven't heard any voices." she finished. "Why do you ask?"

"When someone digs through your memories it disorders the mind and can cause delusions."

"Well thanks for the words of encouragement." said Nicole wryly as she crossed her arms tightly across her chest and looked away. "I may be a bit paranoid, but I'm not delusional."

"Then you are lucky." said Elrohir. "I have seen people lose their sanity from the interrogation of a blundering intruder."  
She met his eyes boldly. "Like with Gollum and Sauron."  
Elrohir tensed at the name.

Nicole noticed and raised an eyebrow. "I'm not going to call him anything else stupid like 'He-who-must-not-be-named" Inwardly, she chuckled at her private joke. Even nausea couldn't keep her inappropriate sense of humor at bay.

"I did not say you should," he responded tersely. "Are you finished trying to distract me from expecting an answer?"

"Right." Nicole said, chagrinned. "Sauron was not involved, and Saruman is many things, but blundering isn't one of them... Contrary to popular belief I am quite sane." she responded.

His face was doubtful. "Are you sure I should not look to see what damage he may have-"

"No!" She cleared her throat and spoke more softly. "Thank you. I'd like to keep my mind private. Besides, the last time someone looked I lost my lunch." She chuckled darkly and shook her head.

His eyebrows scrunched in concern. "I am sorry my friend. I did not mean to disturb you. I am merely worried."

Nicole nodded mutely.

He continued to pepper her with questions until she felt as if she'd just had a psychiatric evaluation.

"There you are! Gah! More elves. Nicole, Legolas is looking for you."

Nicole sighed with relief at the sight of the dwarf in the doorway. "Gimli, I am an elf too." she said with false offense as she planted one fist on her hip.

"So you are, but you are the least… Elvish elf that I have ever met."

She raised an eyebrow. "Thanks... I think."

"I look no more Gimli. I have found her." The aforementioned elf said gallantly as he appeared in the doorway behind his shorter friend.

"I found her elf! You're just stealing her away."

They both chuckled.

"Yes he is!" Nicole scrambled forward to take Legolas' arm. She steered him from the room before Elrohir could grill her any further. She felt her friend's heavy gaze on her back as they exited and let out a breath of relief once they were out of sight. A glance upward at Legolas showed him smiling down at her with a trace of confusion on his face. Before he could start asking Nicole what they'd been talking about she launched into conversation.

"How's Merry doing?"

"He is mending well, though he is disappointed to not be a part of the…" Legolas hesitated.

"Storming of Mordor?" supplied Nicole helpfully.

His features twisted into a solemn expression. "Yes. That."

"Heh" Nicole shook her head. "Most of the time I feel an affinity with hobbits, but that sentiment is just beyond me. I have no desire to charge headlong into enemy territory."

"What makes you think that is what others wish?" He said softly.

Nicole gave him a sidelong glance as they walked. "It is necessary and there is a chance for deeds of valor. Which I imagine is the reason Merry is so upset." She shrugged. "It is Pippin's turn now." Furtively, she watched him, while pretending to be occupied studying the tapestries they passed. Absently, her fingers traced the muscles of his arm, one hand settled into the crook of his elbow where she could feel his strong pulse. "Yours too. I have no doubt that a great many of the enemy will fall under your knives and arrows." Hmm… she could just see him holding the tension on his bow with practiced ease, just as he had in the clearing when the hounds had set upon them. What a sight…

He tensed beside her. "If given the chance, I'd rather…" He stopped and laid his hand over hers firmly, stilling the caress of her fingers. "Spend my last days with you." He looked pointedly down at her hand with dark eyes.

Oh… what had she just been doing? Heat suffused her face as the meaning of his words sunk in. He wanted to, "Hmm… well" she murmured, tilting her head forward to watch her feet. Feet were safe. When she looked at them she didn't see hair like black silk she wanted to run her fingers through or the curve of a smile she wished to taste. Not to mention the feel of his powerful heart she could fall asleep listening to after they'd-

Nicole blinked as a late ray of sun shone in her eyes. They stepped into the failing light of the courtyard. Then the sun was hidden when the coolness of the trees' shadows blocked it from view.

'Take your claws off him girl. What's wrong with you?' A small voice of reason said at the back of her brain. 'This is not the plan. No diddling around until everything is settled.'

She released his arm with great difficulty. It was hard when she felt like she'd just let go of her life raft. She certainly felt adrift now as she swayed back against the trunk of a nearby tree. She shook her head to clear it. 'Has my brain been hijacked?' Immediately, the uncomfortable heat resurged in her palms and began climbing. She stared at her hands in confusion.

It took several more moments before she could speak. What had he said last? Oh… yeah. "I would like that as well, but I can't go and you can't stay here… Besides Your last days should be spent travelling Middle Earth, seeing the Glittering caves, and Fanghorn."

Legolas blinked. "But… there is no time"

"Sure there is" she responded as she rubbed her arms and looked around. Anywhere but at him. The courtyard was filled with orderly rows of trees a few years past the sapling stage. Their branches provided some shade, but the leaves were yet small and not thick enough to completely obscure them from above. Not that she noticed. The heat filled her chest. It was not unlike taking a shot of hard liquor. She swallowed and rubbed at her throat.

"Truly?" There was an odd note to his voice and she glanced at him quickly. His eyes were wide and hopeful.

She stared at him in admiration. They were the color of the open Caribbean waters, clear, warm and deep. She almost imagined she could see to the bottom if she stared long enough. He was beautiful. What she would give to be on a deserted island with him right now. Nowhere to go. They'd just-

"Nicole?"

She blinked. "What?"

Frantically, she tried to remember the conversation they'd been having before her daydreaming had been interrupted, but to no avail. What should she do? The first notes of a favorite song of hers was just within grasp. She could sing. Then he would have to listen instead of asking her questions. It was as good an idea as any. Her words came out low and husky.

"Take off all of your skin, and brave when you are free.

Shake off all of your sins, and give them to me.

Closer. Pull me in tight. I wanna be yours wanna be your hero."

"Nicole!" called Pippin loudly from the entrance of the healing hall. Nicole jumped and inwardly cursed the young hobbit for disturbing her equilibrium once again. She aimed a death glare at the oblivious halfling as he walked hurriedly over to her and Legolas. His shining armor really did look well on him. Too bad she was gonna bury him in it. How could one person have such awkward timing? His face was so earnest as he drew closer that she couldn't hang on to her irritation, which was ironically annoying. She heaved a sigh. "Damn hobbits" slipped out with the breath. She shot a glance at Legolas to see him pursing his lips as laughter danced behind his eyes.  
"It's not funny," mumbled Nicole sullenly to her feet as she crunched a dry leaf from last year under her boot. Now her whole body burned and tingled. The sensation was infuriating. She just wanted… well. She didn't know what, but it wasn't talking to an annoying hobbit with the mentality of a teenager.

The clank of Pippin's armor stopped as he stood before them.

"I just wanted to check on you Nicole, since you were acting so strangely earlier," he began.

Nicole looked up sharply. Mentally, she willed the hobbit to stop talking, but taking the hint was never Pippin's strong point and he continued. She shifted uncomfortably and rolled her shoulders. 'Get to the point!' she thought impatiently.

"Elladan wouldn't tell me what it was about. No one ever does. I don't know why. So did you find what you were looking for?" he asked brightly.

"Huh?" she said in a display of eloquence, as her mind went blank. "No I…" She made the mistake of glancing at Legolas to see he regarded her with an unreadable expression. Her heart did a little flip-flop in her chest. "I, it was… I left it in my room."

"Oh, Alright then!" Pippin smiled brightly, but then his brows creased. "But you didn't leave the healer's after that happened. Are you sure that is where you left it? What did you lose anyway?"

Nicole bit the inside of her cheek. Pippin chose this moment to be observant? What the hell! Now she saw why Gandalf wanted to knock his head with his staff.

"Don't you have citadel guard stuff to be doing?" she said brusquely. "I don't feel like playing twenty questions right now." 'Yeah, I'd rather strip my clothes off and jump into a glacier lake. That way I'd be numb.' She rubbed her shin with the heel the opposite foot but it did nothing to ease the strange sensation.

Pippin blinked as he caught her tone. A brief expression of hurt crossed his features. Nicole instantly felt guilty. She didn't usually go around kicking puppies and that is what this felt like.

She closed her eyes and shifted uncomfortably. A wisp of loose hair brushed her cheek and she shivered. "Sorry-" she began.

"-I was just worried and I could tell Elladan was too," he cut in with none of the cheerfulness from before. He turned to Legolas.

"Maybe you can get it out of her, since she's your…" he gestured into the air with a hand, "whatever you two are." Then, he turned and marched away with as much dignity as he could manage. She opened her eyes briefly to see he was doing a fair job of it. "What the hell!" she said to herself, fighting not to squirm when she knew Legolas would notice. 'Now I'm snapping at hobbits like a bitter old witch and I'm being attacked by invisible fire ants.'

A heavy silence fell over the two remaining. His eyes were burning into the side of her face. 'I will not be speaking first!' She'd stuck both her feet in her mouth in less than five minutes and wasn't ready for a repeat. Plus, whenever she made eye contact, she was drawn in like a tractor beam. She had to get away from him. 'Don't show fear, or he'll sense it. You never run away from a predator or they'll instinctually chase you.'

She spoke up with a soft wavering voice. "I'll just… see if Anya needs me or something." Slowly, she turned and walked further into the shade of the trees, but with each step she took it was nigh impossible to take another. "Damn it all!" she muttered and sprang into a run.

She hadn't gotten more than a few steps before she was caught around the waist. Such was her momentum that her feet flew out from under her. "No, no, no. Let go." She whispered frantically as she half-heartedly pushed at his arm.

"Not yet. Why are you running?" came his bewildered voice in her ear. "What was Pippin talking about? Why are the twins worried for you?"

His words were lost on her. The tingling and stinging was gone. She moaned in relief as she relaxed against him. It was hot still, but she was counting her blessings.

At the odd sound he spun her around and held her at arm's length. The sudden movement was too much for her nonexistent equilibrium and she stumbled sideways, forcing him to support her weight against him. He held her for a moment in surprise and worry. "Nicole?"

"God, you smell amazing." She mumbled against his neck.

"Yes you've established that" With an embarrassed huff, he propped her up against one of the surrounding trees and released her. Immediately, the pain returned. She grasped at the bark under her fingers until pieces of it crumbled off the trunk.

"Are you going to speak?" came his slightly breathless query.

"No" she mumbled.

He sighed again. And then she felt the most amazing thing. Cool fingers slid across the right side of her face as his palm came to rest there. "You worry me. Are you ill?"

"Thank you." She said in an exhale as she clasped the hand to her face and nuzzled at it much like a cat. If she could purr she would. His skin on hers felt divine.

He stared, mouth agape in utter confusion. His face was burning. "For what? Nicole are you-" He sucked in a breath.

She'd just pressed a searing kiss into his palm. He should have questioned her behavior. It was so different than anything he'd witnessed, at least while awake. But instead he drew close enough to see her eyes were darker than he'd ever seen before, unfocused and fevered. The dark of her pupils pushed ribbons of blue, green, and burning amber to the edge of her iris.

"Beautiful" he whispered.

"Yes" she responded in equal volume. Those eyes focused now on his with an unfamiliar intensity. She was hot under his hand. He told himself he was concerned… but his worry was fast being replaced by something else. A desire he had pushed back since before her capture. She was well… obviously he was worried over nothing. For an undetermined length of time they stood a hairsbreadth apart. Until her breath washed over him in softly sung words.

 _"I wanna be yours wanna be your hero. And my heart beats. Like the empires of the world unite. We are alive. And the stars make love to the universe."_

She grasped the front of his shirt. 'Make love? What is she…?" he swallowed and closed his eyes. 'It is only a song. Question her about why the twins are worried for her. Yes. That's what I need to do.'

A hot breath in his ear continued the melody. _"You'll be my wildfire every single night. We are alive. And you touch me, and Im like, and I'm like, and Im like..."_

She sang out what could only be described as a howl of passion. He felt the siren call all the way down to his toes. With a small movement of his captured wrist he turned her face and silenced her mouth with his.

She wasted no time in deepening the kiss. To Legolas it was as if he'd stepped into the summer sun from the caves of his father's home. The warmth wreathed around him, filled him. Her hands tangled in his hair and her nails scraped lightly at his scalp. He moaned into her mouth and pulled her flush. Better than his wildest dreams. The feel of her against him. The shirt she wore hid the narrowness of her waist and how it flared into her hips. He would trace every curve. He longed to do it without any barriers.

The heat hadn't subsided, but it no longer burned everywhere. That sensation was now confined low in her stomach. But where she touched him she felt blissfully, wonderfully, cool. She wanted to dive into him and relieve the pressure, but she couldn't get the angle she wanted. She pulled at his shoulders until she was even with his taller form. Rough tree bark dug into her back. Strangely, the sensation which should have been uncomfortable opened up something else in her. The light of her feä burned brightly behind her eyes. It was reaching forward seeking something. She could feel it rising up where his hands touched her, where his chest pressed into her own. But there was an irritating smothering sensation...ah yes. She broke their kiss to take a regretfully necessary breath.

"Is this real?" came his roughened voice in her ear. "I've dreamt of it so many times."

Her soft sigh tickled his ear as her head lolled to the side. Unable to help himself he traced the graceful line of her neck with his mouth, settling on the point where her heart fluttered under his lips.

"Legolas, please" she pleaded in a hushed voice. "My love."

"Anything" he murmured as he trailed his nose along her jawline ending at her perfect leaf shaped ear. He'd admired it for such a long time. He'd always wanted to… He pressed a soft kiss at the tip. At her intake of breath, he persisted, tracing its outline. Everything he wanted…

"Oh god!" She gasped, "Please, just…" She lapsed into English and he was shocked into stillness. He understood. She asked him to, to take her. There was no mistaking her meaning, not when she said it like _that._ It was her wandering hands that woke him from the spell, even as the feelings they evoked made him want to lay her on the ground to do _exactly_ as she asked. "We should talk." He reached back and moved her hands to a more appropriate height.

"No" She took a fistful of his tunic and tugged his surprised face back to hers. She should have been embarrassed at her aggressive behavior, but all she felt was the hot silk of his mouth and the overwhelming desire to wrap herself around him and never let go.

She was strong, he marveled as her arms wrapped in a vicelike grip behind his neck. He could overpower her, but he did not want to escape. Every part of her was insistent, her hands in his hair, her lips… her tongue. Oh Eru, she made his resistance crumble with one twist of that beloved appendage. Where did she learn to…

Her hips shifted against his and with a jolt of pleasure he realized the position they were in.

Her long legs were wrapped around his hips and her back was pushed against an obliging tree. One of his hands supported this position dangerously close to the swell of her bottom and the other braced a sturdy branch. She had somehow managed to pull his tunic free of his belt.

'How, in Eru's name had they...?'

"Hmm Nicole, perhaps we should- Elbereth!" He cried as she pulled his earlobe lightly through her teeth in retribution. He clenched his jaw and prayed for restraint. This side of her had been unknown to him. She burned hot as a forge.

His entire being rebelled as he forced himself to unhook her legs and lower her feet to the ground. Still holding her close, he tucked her head beneath his chin, his mind still whirling. He hadn't expected… well any of it.

After several moments of ragged breathing he finally was able to form words again. "What are we doing Melamin."

"Huh?" The confusion in her voice made him chuckle. The way she sounded… it was as if she'd just woken from a dream.

"That is all you have to say? You wished to marry me here in the courtyard only moments ago."

Nicole blinked, slowly pulling her thoughts together. She groaned suddenly. A hand covered her mouth.

Legolas leaned back in concern to examine her features. "Do not think that I object my love, but I would not want more than just God as our witness… And I would like more time to enjoy…" he trailed off at her stricken look. "What is wrong?"

"Everything. I can't believe I… just. I am so sorry Legolas."

Cold seeped into his heart. "What?"

"I… don't know why I attacked you like that. What is wrong with me?" Alarm filled her voice suddenly as she pushed at his chest.

His arms dropped numbly to his sides and he stood still as a statue staring at her wide panicked eyes.

"I shouldn't have said that." She repeated softly to herself, but he heard her just as if she was shouting. Then she turned and ran.

"Wait!" he called helplessly. She shouldn't have said what? Doubt filled his gut like lead. He sank down against the same tree they had kissed under and covered his face. 'Did she yet grieve and this kiss was as the one she had shared with Boromir?' Like a flame to dry tinder jealousy flared to life. If the man hadn't already been dead… He shook his head in an attempt to rid himself of the vengeful thought but it was no use. He streaked from the courtyard like one of his arrows loosed from a bow.

81818

As she fled the courtyard the strange burning was finally fading away. In its wake she felt a sense of shame so deep she was sure she'd never find her way out. Her rapid steps slowed and she was hardly aware of where she headed. When she looked up she realized she had circled around the winding halls and re-entered on the far end of the courtyard. Beside her, a row of high hedges separated part of the space into a small garden, presumably for the patients of the healing houses to sit and enjoy the weather on sunny days. It was mostly bare, but attractive stone benches and a small trickling stream wound its way through a little bed of stones under a small footbridge. Nicole crossed the bridge with faltering steps and sank down onto the bench at the far corner. Her head fell into her hands.

'How could I? I did the exact opposite of what I had planned. I couldn't stop myself.' Disgust at her behavior filled her to the brim, bringing tears to her eyes. But even though she was horrified, the worst part was replaying the events in her mind brought back the longing, and the wonderful, terrible burning that had gotten her into trouble to begin with. 'Damn! I need a drink! Something strong to knock my ass out. What would I do if Legolas decides to approach me about what happened? Oh god! The sound of his voice.' She'd seen his eyes a split second before she bolted. He was hurt. She'd done that to him. Nicole rubbed at her chest. Even now she imagined she could feel his betrayal and confusion. If she wasn't so horribly mortified she would beg for forgiveness on her knees. As things were now, she wanted to crawl into a hole and be forgotten for a while.

"Lady Elf?" came a quiet cool voice. Nicole looked up sharply to see a young woman with flowing golden hair before her. She wore a pale shift of a patient in the healing wing. Her right arm was in a sling of matching linen. Eyes of a cool blue assessed Nicole in a distant way, but when the elleth met them a hint of warmth entered her gaze.

"Eowyn" she mumbled to herself in recognition. When the woman's stance stiffened. Nicole cleared her throat. "Sorry, Lady Eowyn. I... I am not myself at the moment. Please sit." She gestured beside her and wiped at her eyes. She hadn't had much to do with caring for the injured woman. Once her arm had been set and Aragorn had called to her spirit, there was little else to do. She offered a weak smile and was disconcerted that her expression was being scrutinized quite closely.  
"I had never met an elf before a few weeks ago. I imagined that they would be lofty creatures who had little need for tears."

Nicole let out a bitter laugh. "On the contrary, we spend years and years crying our losses. We have many lifetimes to accrue them, or so I hear. And I... have found that some of us are as fallible as any man in matters of the heart."

"So you and Lord Legolas have had a lover's quarrel?"

Nicole's face burned. "Yeah, something like that." She glanced at the girl. "You remember his name?"

"It is my duty as shield maiden to honor all of our guests. I cannot do this without remembering names."

"Right." Nicole blinked at her owlishly. Examining Eowyn close up, Nicole decided she couldn't be older than 18. Her confidence and poise were even more remarkable than when Nicole had supposed her to be in her 20's.

They sat quietly for a few moments. Nicole couldn't be sure, but she felt that Eowyn was trying to be helpful in a way, though she couldn't have had much experience with... ah... the activities Nicole had just participated in. Her flush renewed at the thought of discussing any details with someone so young. For god's sake at her age Nicole giggled during sex ed. class. Maybe she could discuss it in more general terms. She let out a sigh. Might as well give it a shot. What could go wrong…

"Have you ever... done something you couldn't help, but felt guilty about it later?"

Eowyn leaned back with narrowed eyes. "I do not regret riding with my brothers-in-arms"

"Of course not" said Nicole hastily, "But maybe some other time." She watched Eowyn as she fell into deep thought. They sat in silence for a while until finally she spoke.

"My cousin Eothred was once pursued by a girl. She was brought to our home as a ward of the palace. My uncle thought to arrange a marriage between them. I hated the idea of him being forced to marry anyone, let alone a foreigner. He rallied against it for years. My uncle wished her to learn our ways so she would be a good queen, so we were often placed together. I am ashamed to admit I disliked her greatly. She was meek and delicate and kind. I was... harsh with her and she finally begged to be sent home. The arrangement was called off.

Nicole's eyebrows creased. "How old were you?"

"I was 10 years old."

"So young!" she shook her head. "Children can be very cruel. I did things I still feel guilty about when I was that age." To herself she mumbled. "I thought I had grown out of the habit."

She looked down at her hands, "It is wrong to abuse those who are weaker than yourself."

Nicole nodded in agreement. "Yes, but what harm did you cause."

"If I had not interfered, by cousin would have children in line for the throne, and I would have someone to remind me of him. We were very good friends."

"Ah, I understand now." said Nicole sadly.

"And you? What did you do?"

"Oh, I did a lot of stupid things as a child. Everyone does."

"So this is where your tears come from? A childhood mistake?" A golden eyebrow arched high above her sharp eyes.

Nicole would have laughed. She hadn't expected Eowyn to call her on her bull… of course in retrospect she should have, given all she had heard of the remarkable young woman.

"No…" she shook her head ruefully. "Your first assumption was correct." A resurgence of embarrassment and regret threatened to overwhelm her again and her next words were decidedly strangled "I hurt him, with...my actions and my words. I thought I had more control of my feelings, but I just couldn't stop myself." Her face flushed, "and then after he stopped me from... going too far, I, I denied it all and ran." She glanced nervously over at Eowyn. "Now I don't know what to do."

"Did you mean the things you did and said?"

"I... No, yes" Nicole shrugged helplessly. More tears trailed down her face and she ignored them. Eowyn had already seen anyway.

"I think you do know." She peered at Nicole through the growing darkness. "But you are afraid."

"There are many things to fear in these times." said Nicole sadly. "Thank you for speaking with me Eowyn. I'm sorry for burdening you while you are trying to recover."

"It is no trouble. Speaking helps me forget that the walls of the tower feel as if they are closing in on me."

Nicole swallowed. "I certainly understand that feeling" She shook her head.

"Do you? Elves are not burdened by the aging of their bodies. They can go on to fight battle after battle."

"And they can die in war just as men do." responded the elleth bitterly. "In many ways they are more fragile than men. Grief can steal away our lives just as easily as a blade."

"I understand your fear now." Eowyn sat back.

"You do?" asked Nicole with surprise.

"Yes." Eowyn gestured with her good hand. "You fear he will fall in battle and you will succumb to grief."

Nicole released a breath and turned her face away so her expression wouldn't reveal any falsehood. "You are very perceptive Lady Eowyn."

Softly the words that seemed so fitting to the situation slipped past her lips. This song normally was quite an upbeat rhythm, but her heartache changed it into one of longing.

 _"Lucky you were born that far away so, we could both make fun of distance. Lucky that I love a foreign land for the fact of your existence. Baby I would climb the Andes solely, to count the scars upon your body. Can't you see… I'm at your feet. Whenever, wherever, we're meant to be together."_

Damn it all. She loved him. It was already too late. Whatever happened now she was in for the long run.

Eowyn sat quietly part way through the song, then stood and rested a comforting hand on Nicole's shoulder briefly before leaving her alone on the stone bench. The elf finished her aching words and departed on silent feet back to her room.

81818

Legolas drew and fired again, splitting the last arrow down the middle just as he had the one before it.

"Pray aim off center a bit, or you will wreck all our ammunition with your skill." Came a voice out of the dark.

Legolas spun to face the voice. "Who speaks?!" Maybe Aragorn was right. The words did sound a bit warg-ish. The newcomer backed away hastily with hands raised.

"I am sorry to have startled you," said the man. "I assumed you would hear me because you are one of the fair folk."

Legolas eyed the man "It is unwise to approach one of our kind under cover of darkness."

"I apologize, I did not realize…" he trailed off as he noted the elf's countenance pale.

"Boromir," he said with eyes wide.

"My brother." Responded the man. "Would you care to lower your weapon? Your arms do not appear as steady as before. I would prefer not to die, for all there is little hope for any of us."  
Legolas realized then that he still had his bow drawn, and indeed in his shock, his arms had developed a slight tremor. Hastily, he lowered the weapon and stood tall, covering his surprise with a mask of indifference.

"Ah, Lord Faramir. I apologize. I was distracted and mistook you for your brother."

"I am surprised, considering you saw him perish."

"No," responded Legolas, feeling guilty at the sadness in the man's voice. "I did not. That event could be recalled by Merry or Pippin of the Shire." He shifted uncomfortably. "I came upon him after… and we sent him off in dignity along the river."

"I thank you for honoring him."

"It was no trouble. He fought bravely," responded the elf. He had said these words more times than he cared to do. At least this time they weren't for an elf of the greenwood, just a mortal. Instantly, after this thought occurred he felt guilty. Nicole would have disagreed with that sentiment. An image of her heated gaze filled his mind and he closed his eyes. What did her opinion matter now? She would only ever pine after a memory of a man she would never see again, a man who greatly resembled this one's brother. She would never feel for him what he felt…

"Master Elf?" the words cut into his morose thoughts.

Legolas lifted his eyes. "What is it you require?" he said coldly.

Faramir watched him with a gaze much keener than his brother's ever was. Now that he had a moment to examine the man, he realized they were very different. Their colorations were similar, but Faramir was built more like an elf, lighter in frame and voice.

"Nothing. I cannot rest as the healers have demanded and am looking for solace in watching others train while I am unable." He moved to sit on a rough-hewn bench. As he sat he released a tired sigh and leaned forward to perch his elbows on his knees. "Will you sit?" he said amicably.

"I thank you no." said the Elf. He noted now that there were dark circles under the stewards eyes. He'd lost his father and brother in short order, and now must be feeling the weight of his mantle very heavily indeed. Legolas could sympathize with that possibility. He'd had a nightmare before where his parents sailed and left him with the responsibility of ruling Greenwood. Fortunately, father was as stubborn as a dragon. As long as his mother was at his side he would never give in to his desire to sail.

They stared at one another for a moment in awkward silence.

"I find I am to owe you thanks," said Faramir.

Legolas raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"It was your betrothed was it not, who saved me from the dark sleep of the witch king?" He sat up a little straighter and rested his hand on his chin. "I recall some of it, as if through a fog. She was brave and forceful. A true credit to your people."

"Was she? Perhaps she was feeling sentimental and you resemble a _loved_ one. She seems to have a fondness for the men of your family."

Faramir's eyes widened in surprise, and Legolas wished he'd bitten his tongue and offered a meaningless pittance instead.

"That statement reeks of bitterness." He responded, his eye's narrowing. "I see I have touched upon a sore subject."

Legolas turned his face away.

"I would not normally offer advice to one who is many times older than my grandfather, but I owe her my life and I would see her happy. Whatever bitterness is between you, she deserves to be heard. Anyone can see she is pure and good. She has been very diligent in seeing me well." He paused to examine the elf's dour profile.

Jealousy flared to life at his words. Legolas aimed a burning glare at his feet. She hadn't mentioned Faramir except in passing. Doubt filled him. Did she favor this man now that Boromir was gone? Legolas' hands clenched until his knuckles became white.

"-but that is all. There was never a hint of anything more… and I think you know it." He shook his head. "As for my brother I cannot say. You would know better than I. But she does not appear to be grieving." He met the elf's now astonished eyes. "In fact, she speaks of you often in very affectionate terms."

He blinked in surprise at this statement and then realized his mistake. Faramir was watching him closely and had seen his rather obvious display.  
The man shook his head. "I see you doubt her." He stood. "I am tired. I think I will return to my bed." He turned away and began walking.

Numbly, Legolas watched him move away. After a few paces he stopped and turned his head to speak over his shoulder. "You owe her to hear her side of whatever quarrel you have had. I know your distance will cause her great pain."

81818

By the time Nicole found her way back to her room it was late. Without comment Echon passed her a sleepy Anya and made a show of leaping off the side of the balcony. Nicole would have rolled her eyes if she had the energy. His room was one balcony over. What a ham.

"Lady Nicole."

"Hmm" she answered distractedly.

"Can you tell me a story?"

She blinked. "Ahh OK. Let me think of one." Anya looked up at her innocently, and she felt her troubled heart relax a little. Even if… even if Legolas never forgave her, she still had this child's admiration. She wasn't a total loss. How to begin?

"Once upon a time in a land far, far, away there was a... mm a

"A Princess?" supplied Anya helpfully.

"Yeah, and she was the best at everything in the kingdom. She was intelligent, beautiful, and a great warrior, but her heart was cruel and bitter."  
And as Nicole went about telling a sort of reverse Beauty and the Beast, she moved over to the table and sat. She shifted the girl in her arms and poured a cup of tea. She had just picked up the cup-

"This story sounds familiar" came a masculine voice at the door.

Nicole dropped it onto the table and bit back a curse as tea sloshed over the sides.

"Oh, it's you," she muttered. "You frightened me."

"Do go on" he said in a cool disinterested tone. "The princess was beautiful and cruel."

Nicole watched him warily, her face flushed. So he was angry. That was better than sad, she supposed. 'I don't think I could handle tears. It would break my heart.' Just the thought of it made her chest ache. Absently, she rubbed at her shirt over her traitorous heart. How to respond?

"Yes, but I may have exaggerated when I said she was a great warrior. She only wished she was... And she was prone to ah... fits of of inappropriate behavior. Though rarely."

His eyes narrowed.

On second thought, she'd prefer if he didn't glare at her. She felt like a bug he was about to step on.

"This is a strange story." chirped Anya. "You should sit Lord Legolas. You are so very tall. It will be better to listen in a chair." She turned her large liquid eyes to the tall elf lord.

"Of course." he said stiffly as he sat across from them at the small table.  
Nicole continued on, her voice faltering in nervousness. She was hyper-aware of the elf across from her, but she dared not make eye contact or she would burst into tears, or giggle nervously, or run from the room. All of those things would be inappropriate in this instance.

"You should drink some water. Your throat is dry," said Anya pointing to a jug.

"Thank you, but I hate wasting a good tea, even if it is cold." Nicole reached for her abandoned cup.

"But it's not good to drink too much. You should let it run its course before having more. Besides it works better when it's fresh."

Nicole blinked. "What are you talking about, Anya?"

"The medicine."

Nicole felt a weight drop into her stomach. Her mind went blank as she stared at the girl. Anya turned on her lap to smile up at Nicole. "Do you feel stronger yet?"

A sensation of worry crept into Nicole's heart. As she had been doing a lot lately her eyes sought out the ones across the table. A crack had appeared in Legolas armor of anger, "You are ill? Why did you not say anything?" His voice seemed to fluctuate, as if he didn't know if he should be angry or concerned.

Nicole stared blankly at him. Then her eyes widened and she jumped up, plopping Anya on the table in front of her. She fixed the girl with as stern a look as she could muster when faced with so much cuteness.

"You fed me medicine." Her voice came out steadier than it had all evening. Shocking really, considering her mental state.

Anya's eyes widened. "Yes. You said you wanted to be stronger so I put it in your tea."

Nicole took a calming breath. This had to be a joke. If it was it was terrible, and she was not going to laugh. "What, exactly, did you put in it?"

To Nicole's horror the little girl raised a petite finger to point behind her at the box Galadriel had given her.

Nicole covered her eyes with a hand. "This cannot be happening."

81818  
Well... It won't take three guesses to know what Anya's been up to when no one was looking. Children are darling no?


End file.
